


Deux Frères

by Teen_Gohan_757



Series: Deux Frères [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brotherhood, Family, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 172,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Gohan_757/pseuds/Teen_Gohan_757
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic centrée sur Gohan et Goten. Ce dernier étant né seulement 3 ans après Gohan. Ce qui va largement changer l'histoire de DBZ. Découvrez donc ma version de Dragon Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant-Propos : 
> 
> Pour commencer, je vais préciser 2-3 choses importantes :
> 
> Dans ma fic, Gohan est né en 757 (comme dans le manga) et Goten en 760 et l'histoire commence en 764, après la défaite de Végéta face à Gohan, Goku et Krilin (les événements précédents se sont déroulés comme dans le manga, juste que Radditz est arrivé deux ans plus tard (en 763 donc) décalant la suite des évènements de 2 ans .)
> 
> Ainsi le décor est planté. Commençons les choses sérieuses.

 

  
  
  


Goten se pencha vers la fenêtre du vaisseau de la Capsule Corp. pour voir s'il n'apercevait pas son grand frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an. Mais, le vaisseau n'étant pas encore arrivé à destination, Goten ne vit pas Gohan.

Soudain, alors que le vaisseau pris la direction de l'Est, le petit métis saiyen sentit en son for intérieur que la direction prise par le véhicule n'était pas la bonne et qu'il s'éloignait du frère du petit garçon. Ce sentiment s'amplifiant avec le temps, Goten finit par quitter les genoux de sa mère et se dirigea vers Bulma, qui conduisait l'appareil et lui dit :

« Dites Madame Bulma, Gohan, il est pas par là. »

Bulma, intriguée par les paroles du jeune garçon, lui répondit :

« Ah, mais comment peux-tu le savoir, mon petit ? D'après mes renseignements, c'est la bonne direction que nous prenons. ».

« Mais, je suis sûr que Gohan, il est par là » Répondit Goten en pointant la direction de l'Ouest.

Bulma, incrédule, dit alors :

« Tu es mignon mon petit, mais je crois que je sais mieux m'orienter que toi ».

Goten allait répondre, quand Maître Karine prit la parole.

« Le petit a raison, Bulma, je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais effectivement, je ressens le Ki de Gohan, de Goku et de Krilin, dans la direction que le petit a indiqué ».

Étonnée par les dires de Karin-sama mais lui faisant confiance, Bulma pris finalement la direction de l'Ouest comme indiqué par le métis saiyen.

Chichi ayant écouté toute la conversation, dit à Goten :

« Mais, Goten-chan, comment as-tu su que Gohan se trouve dans cette direction ? »

Le seconde fils de Goku et Chichi, qui, entre-temps, était revenu aux côtés de sa mère, répondit à celle-ci :

« Ben, je le sais, c'est tout. »

Chichi ne fut pas entièrement satisfaite de cette réponse mais laissa tomber en voyant que son fils cadet n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus qu'elle.

Après quelque temps, le vaisseau arriva sur le champ de bataille et s'y posa. Avant de sortir du véhicule, Chichi dit à son jeune fils :

« Reste ici mon chéri, cela peut être encore dangereux pour toi »

Goten prit un mine dépitée et répondit :

« Mais maman, je veux voir Gohan aussi moi, ça fait super longtemps que je l'ai pas vu ! »

« Ne discute pas Goten ! Tu restes dans le vaisseau et tu fais pas d'histoires ! » rétorqua Chichi d'un air un peu énervé.

 

Le jeune métis, voyant que sa mère ne voulait rien entendre, ne répondit pas, baissa la tête et reparti sur le siège où il était assis.

Chichi sortit alors du vaisseau et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Goku, Gohan et Krilin se trouvaient après le terrible combat contre le Prince des Saiyens.

La femme de Goku aperçu Krilin tenant dans ses bras un Gohan nu et inconscient. Elle fonça vers le chauve et lui prit le garçon que le sans-nez avait dans ses bras.

« Mon pauvre chéri, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! » s'exclama Chichi en voyant l'état de son fils aîné.

« Il a très bien combattu, tu sais » répondit Krillin

« Sans son aide, on aurait eu bien plus difficile à vaincre Vegeta » renchérit-il.

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Comment son père a-t-il osé mêler son fils à ses combats stupides ?! » cria Chichi en colère.

Krilin, connaissant les colères de Chichi, ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de l'épouse de son meilleur ami.

Goku, Krillin et Gohan étant tous rapatriés dans le vaisseau, ce dernier décolla en direction du premier champ de bataille, là où reposait les corps des membres de la Z-team, tuée par Nappa.

De son côté, Goten attendit avec impatience, le retour de sa mère et surtout de son grand frère, qu'il attendait depuis maintenant un an. Une année où Goten s'est ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec son Niichan, de ne pas pouvoir lui raconter ses journées à l'école ou d'écouter les histoires que Gohan, avait toujours à lui raconter. Surtout que ce dernier était très cultivé donc, Goten pouvait lui poser plein de questions, car le petit était de nature curieuse, et son frère avait toujours réponse à ses interrogations.

Oui vraiment, Gohan manquait à Goten depuis un an et sa disparition dont sa mère ne voulut pas parler.

Son père lui manquait aussi mais moins car il n'était pas souvent là pour s'occuper de lui. C'était vraiment avec Gohan qu'il était le plus heureux donc il attendait son retour avec grande impatience.

Finalement, son souhait fut exaucé quand enfin, Chichi fut de retour avec Gohan.

Mais le jeune garçon fut tout étonné de voir son frère inconscient dans les bras de sa mère et dépourvu de tout vêtements. Il fut même inquiet de l'état de ce dernier.

 

To Be Continued....


	2. Une Nouvelle Destination

Goten eu un choc. Les multiples blessures et coups qui apparaissaient sur le corps de Gohan furent un véritable choc pour le petit métis Saiyen. Sa mère lui avait bien dit que son frère avait combattu contre des êtres vils et malfaisants. Mais tout de même, voir Gohan ainsi perturbait le fils cadet de Chichi. Mais, toujours curieux et aussi inquiet, le jeune garçon osa finalement poser une question à sa mère :  
« Dis, maman. Pourquoi Gohan, il dort et pourquoi il est tout nu ? »

Chichi ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à son jeune fils car elle même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé même si elle avait bien une idée là dessus. La femme de Goku tenta tout de même une réponse en voyant l'air inquiet de son plus jeune fils :  
« - Et bien mon chéri, ton grand frère dort car il est très fatigué et pour ses vêtements, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, menti Chichi pour ne pas effrayer Goten avec des histoires de singes géants.

Goten toujours inquiet, regarda Gohan.  
\- Et il va se réveiller quand même ?  
\- Oui bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la mère du petit garçon.  
Le petit métis se releva alors et regarda derrière lui pour apercevoir son père qui était couché sur un brancard, à l'arrière du vaisseau. Il s'écria alors :   
\- Hé ! Mais papa aussi, il est très blessé !

Goten sauta du fauteuil dans lequel il était debout et rejoignit son père à l'arrière du vaisseau.  
\- Papa, ça va ? demanda Goten, l'air inquiet.  
\- Ou...Oui...fiston, ça va mais j'ai connu mieux, dit Goku avec peine. « Et tu as vu Gohan se battre contre le méchant ? Je suis sûr que c'était Gohan le plus fort ! s'exclama avec joie le fils cadet du Saiyen. Ce dernier sourit et répondit :  
\- Oui Goten, j'ai vu ton frère se battre et il a fait ça comme un chef. Il m'a même sauvé la vie car sans lui et Krilin, je m'en saurais jamais sorti ».  
\- Je le savais que Gohan, il était trop fort ! Mais Papa, c'est qui Krilin ? s'interrogea Goten, n'ayant jamais entendu ce prénom.

Goku lui répondit que c'était l'homme chauve avec un kimono orange qui se trouvait à l'avant du vaisseau. Le petit garçon s'exclama alors : « Ah ! C'est lui et... » Goten voulu continuer sa phrase quand tout d'un coup, il entendit un voix qu'il lui était familière. Une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps et qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué. Il reconnu cette voix assez rapidement et son visage s'illumina d'un coup. Le petit frère de Gohan se retourna et fila vers le siège où Chichi tenait toujours son fils aîné dans ses bras.

Gohan émergea de son inconscience et ses premiers mots furent :   
"Ma...Maman ?! C'est toi ?"  
Le premier fils de Goku et Chichi fut étonné de voir sa mère qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis une année entière maintenant.  
La mère du métis lui répondit en le serrant dans ses bras :  
\- Mais oui mon chéri, c'est moi ! Tout va bien maintenant tu n'as plus rien à craindre ! Maman est là !  
Gohan qui n'avait plus l'habitude d'autant d'attention, fut décontenancé par la réaction de sa mère et ne pu dire que : « Et où est Papa ? Il va bien ? »  
Goku répondit du fond du vaisseau :   
\- Je vais bien, mon fils, grâce à toi.  
Le métis aux longs cheveux fut réjoui d'entendre la voix de son père et de voir qu'il allait bien pour un homme dans sa condition.  
« Gohan !! » s'écria avec joie Goten en voyant son frère debout, réveillé et en relative bonne forme. Le fils aîné des Son tourna la tête et fit un grand sourire avant de dire :  
\- Goten ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! Ça fait longtemps, hein ?

À cette parole, Goten sauta dans les bras de Gohan et le serra si fort que Gohan lâcha un petit « Aie ! » dû à ses blessures pendant le combat contre Vegeta. Mais cette petite douleur passée, Gohan imita son petit frère et entoura chaleureusement son jeune frère de ses bras et lui caressa la tête affectueusement. Goten finit par répondre avec une petite larme aux yeux :  
\- Ça fait trop longtemps !

Après une longue étreinte pleine d'émotions qui changea de l'ambiance triste et inquiète qui régnait avant dans le vaisseau, Goten cessa l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur Gohan et releva la tête et lui dit :  
\- Ben dis donc, ils sont super longs, tes cheveux ! T'avais pas de coiffeur là où tu étais ? dit-il en tenant les long cheveux de son grand frère.  
Gohan rigola un peu devant la question quelque peu comique de son petit frère et répondit  
\- Non, Goten, il n'y avait pas de coiffeur là où j'étais et Piccolo n'était pas inquiet de ma coupe de cheveux.  
\- C'est qui Piccolo ? C'est avec lui que tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? interrogea Goten.  
Mais avant que Gohan puisse répondre, Chichi dit sèchement :   
\- Piccolo, c'est ce voyou qui a enlevé mon Gohan-chan pour essayer d'en faire aussi un voyou ! Et voilà le résultat mon fils de 7 ans participe à un combat qui n'est pas le sien au lieu d'aller à l'école comme tous les enfants de son âge ! »   
\- Mais maman, Piccolo n'est pas un voyou, c'est quelqu'un de bien quand on le connaît un peu, dit le métis, et en plus, il s'est sacrifié pour moi ! ajouta Gohan en baissant la tête avec un air mêlant tristesse et colère.  
\- D'ailleurs, Krilin, tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais une idée pour ressusciter nos amis ? renchérit Gohan avec espoir.

Krilin fut sortit de sa torpeur par la question de l’aîné de son copain d'enfance :  
\- Hein ? Heu...oui effectivement. Je crois avoir une idée. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, Gohan mais Vegeta avait dit qu'il y avait certainement des Dragon Balls sur la planète d'origine de Piccolo et Kami-Sama.  
\- Oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Et si on va sur cette planète, on pourra alors ressusciter Piccolo et les autres ! répondit Gohan avec un grand sourire .  
\- Oui normalement ce serait possible, espéra Krilin.

Gohan en fut réjoui à l'idée que son mentor puisse retrouver la vie.  
Goten, qui était maintenant sur les genoux de son grand frère, avait écouté la conversation mais n'en compris pas grand chose, alors il demanda à Gohan :  
\- Gohan, c'est quoi des Dragon Balls ? Et ce Piccolo, il est fort ? Parce que moi je pense que c'est toi le plus fort !  
Gohan, qui avait un peu oublié son petit frère dû à l'évocation de la possibilité de pouvoir ressusciter son mentor et ami, s'étonna de la question de Goten et sourit en direction du plus jeune des métis saiyen et lui dit :  
\- Goten, c'est gentil de me dire ça mais je suis pas le plus fort. Papa et Piccolo sont bien plus forts que moi.  
\- Ah bon ? Mais je suis sûr que c'est toi qui deviendra le plus fort alors ! Et même Piccolo et Papa, ils pourront pas te battre ! s'exclama Goten avec plein de conviction.  
\- Merci Goten, mais il faudra que je m’entraîne dur pour pouvoir dépasser Papa et Piccolo, répondit Gohan avec un large sourire. Et pour les Dragon Balls, je t'expliquerai plus tard, si tu veux bien, ajouta le frère du petit métis.  
\- Ok, d'accord. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas raconté une chouette histoire, sourit Goten.

Entre-temps, le vaisseau arriva sur le premier champ de bataille, lieu du massacre de la Z-team et dont Krilin, Goku et Gohan furent les seuls survivants.

Goten vit les différents corps sur le sol :  
\- Pourquoi il y a plein de gens par terre ? Ils sont tous endormi ? dit naïvement, le jeune métis.  
\- Oui mon chéri, ils tous endormis mais ils ne se réveillerons pas comme Gohan, répondit la mère des deux garçons.  
\- Ah c'est pour ça que tout le monde est triste, parce les gens par terre ne vont plus se réveiller ? s'interrogea le petit.  
\- Oui, Goten. C'est pour ça, répondit Chichi.

Pendant cette discussion, Gohan n'a pas dit un mot et on voyait sur son visage une expression de tristesse teinté de colère car il repensa au moment où Piccolo s'était interposé entre lui et Nappa, ce qui entraîna la mort de son mentor. Le métis saiyen ne pouvait sortir cette image de Piccolo de sa tête et en était assez affecté comme si il culpabilisait pour la mort du Namek.  
Krilin, Kame Sennin et Bulma s'occupèrent de récupérer les corps de leurs amis, alors que Gohan, qui n'avait pas la force de revoir le corps inerte de son ami, Goten, Chichi et Goku restèrent dans le vaisseau.

\- Quelle boucherie ! dit Kame Sennin avec un air terrifié.  
\- Ce Saiyen ne vous a vraiment pas épargné, renchérit Bulma.  
\- Ça, tu peux le dire ! s'écria Krilin. Nappa nous a vraiment donner du fil à retorde. Même Gohan, avec ses 2800 unités quand il s'est mis en colère après la mort de Piccolo, n'a pu inquiéter ce maudit Saiyen. Seul l'arrivée de Goku nous a sauver la vie, expliqua Krilin.

Alors que les trois humains allaient mettre les corps dans des cercueils réfrigérés en attendant que les survivants puissent les ressusciter, ces mêmes corps disparurent comme le corps de Goku lors du combat contre Radditz.  
\- Ah ! Mais... Les corps, ils ont disparu ! s'étonna Bulma.  
\- Oui la même chose est arrivé à Goku quand il a périt contre Radditz, répondit Krilin d'un air à peine étonné.  
\- Oui, il est arrivé la même chose à Goku, je m'en souviens. Peut-être que lui pourra nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec les corps de nos amis, affirma Tortue Géniale.

Les trois compères retournèrent au vaisseau, les mains vides à la grande surprise de ceux qui étaient resté dans la capsule-avion.  
Gohan, inquiet de ne pas voir les corps revenir avec ses 3 amis s'exclama :  
\- Et les corps ?! Vous ne les avez pas ?! Où sont-ils ?!

Krilin expliqua alors ce que lui, Muten Rôshi et Bulma avait été témoin. Et le terrien chauve finit son explication par une question à Goku :  
\- Toi qui a eu la même expérience, qu'est-il arrivé à nos amis ?

Le saiyen répondit avec un sourire :  
\- Hum... c'est sûrement Enma qui a une idée derrière la tête. Peut-être veut-il envoyer nos amis chez Maître Kaio.  
\- Mais quelle bonne idée ça ! s'écria joyeusement Krilin.

Gohan, lui, bien que rassuré de voir que le corps de Piccolo ne se soit pas volatilisé pour rien, ne dit pas un mot, car toujours marqué par la mort du Namek.  
Le vaisseau repartit en direction de la Capitale de l'Ouest pour que Goku, Gohan et Krilin s'y fassent soigner car Maître Karin avait informé tout le monde qu'il ne disposait plus de Senzu.  
Une fois le vaisseau en direction de l'hôpital, personne ne dit un mot. Une atmosphère assez lourde s'y était installée. Chacun pensant à la mort des leurs amis et à la difficulté de pouvoir les ressusciter. Seul Goten qui ne connaissait aucun des décédés, resta fidèle à lui même et finit par briser le silence qui s'était abattu sur le vaisseau.

\- Dis Gohan, je pourrais aussi devenir fort comme toi ?  
La question de son petit frère sortit Gohan de ses pensées et mis un certain temps avant de répondre  
\- Heu... Devenir fort comme moi ? Tu veux apprendre à te battre, c'est ça ? » répondit Gohan, étonné.  
\- Oui, je voudrais bien, s'il te plaît, dit Goten avec une grand sourire.  
\- Ça il en est pas question ! s'écria Chichi avec ton sec et autoritaire. Je ne veux pas que mon autre fils participe à des combats ! Le fait que Gohan ait dû participer à un horrible combat contre son gré m'a déjà assez inquiété, alors non, Goten, je ne laisserai personne t'entraîner aussi là-dedans ! ajouta la mère du jeune métis, avec un ton toujours aussi autoritaire.

Gohan finit par répondre :  
\- Bon pour le combat, on verra Goten mais si tu veux je peux t'apprendre quelque chose de très chouette, tout en étant inoffensif.  
\- Ouaiis ! Merci Gohan, t'es trop sympa ! s'exclama bruyamment et joyeusement, le petit frère du métis saiyen.  
\- Alors, commença Gohan, je vais te raconter ce que m'a expliqué Piccolo mais, si tu ne comprends pas, dis-le moi hein !  
\- Ok ! répondit simplement Goten, tout content d'apprendre quelque chose de son grand frère.  
L’aîné des métis saiyen continua alors et pris les deux mains de son petit frère pour qu'elles soient côte à côte, en laissant un petit espace entre elles, au niveau du ventre du petit garçon.  
\- Pour ce que je vais te montrer, tu dois d'abord sentir l'énergie qui circule dans ton corps.  
\- L'énergie dans mon corps ? s'interrogea Goten  
\- Oui, l'énergie. Ferme les yeux, concentre-toi et essaye de sentir ton énergie, répondit Gohan.

Le petit garçon faisant confiance à son grand frère, s'exécuta sans rien dire et ferma les yeux et tenta de sentir le flux d'énergie qui se trouvait en lui. Quelques dizaines de secondes passèrent et finalement le jeune métis commença à sentir quelque chose en lui qui lui traversait tout le corps et était constamment en mouvement. Goten fut étonné de ressentir tout ce mouvement à l'intérieur de son corps mais fini par dire :  
\- Gohan, Gohan ! Je sens l'énergie que tu m'as dit. C'est tout bizarre, ça bouge partout !  
\- Ah très bien Goten, c'est un bon début ! Maintenant que tu sens cette énergie, essaie de la concentrer entre tes deux mains, dit Gohan assez content de voir que son petit frère apprenait assez vite.

Goten se concentra et essaya de concentrer cette énergie nouvellement découverte mais sans succès, rien n'apparut entre les mains du petit garçon.  
En voyant cela, le frère aîné du jeune métis, rajouta :  
\- Goten, tu es trop tendu là, calme-toi et concentre-toi.

Goten entendant cela, se relâcha quelque peu et prit une grande inspiration. Le fils cadet de Goku commença à sentir son énergie se déplacer et aller dans le direction qu'il voulait. Une étrange sensation parcouru tout son corps. Comme si de l'eau ruisselait sur lui et se dirigeait vers ses deux mains.  
Et là, après quelques minutes de concentration, une petite boule de lumière commença enfin à apparaître entre les deux mains de Goten. La boule d'énergie se fit de plus en plus dense et plus grande, pour atteindre la dimension d'un balle de golf.

Suite à cette apparition, Goten rouvrit les yeux et fit un large sourire tout en s'écriant :  
\- Hé Gohan, t'as vu ?! J'ai réussi ! Y'a une boule plein de lumière entre mes mains !  
Gohan vit la boule de Ki, d'une taille respectable pour un premier essai, et prit un air étonné mais en même temps content de voir que son petit frère ait un bon potentiel.

Après un moment à observer la boule d'énergie, l’aîné des métis finit par dire :  
\- Waw ! Bravo Goten, tu y es arrivé ! Je pensais pas que tu y arriverais si vite ! C'est vraiment très bien !  
Le plus jeune des deux frères, fut content et fière de voir que son grand frère le féliciter si chaleureusement, mais posa tout de même un question :  
\- Et maintenant, je fais comment pour la faire partir ?  
\- Eh bien, tu laisses ton énergie s'en aller et la boule disparaîtra ! répondit Gohan.  
Le petit de frère de ce dernier relâcha alors sa concentration et la boule disparu aussitôt.  
\- Merci Gohan, c'était trop chouette ! Tu m'apprendras d'autres chose comme ça ? demanda Goten.  
\- Oui si tu veux Goten, mais une fois rentré à la maison d'accord ? lui répondit son grand frère.  
\- Chouette, merci Gohan ! répondit à son tour Goten avec grand joie..

Pendant ce temps là, l'avion-capsule était arrivé en vue de la Capitale de l'Ouest et de son hôpital.


	3. La destination se précise

Le vaisseau de Capsule Corp. étant arrivé à destination, tout le monde débarqua. Goku fut transporté par Krilin et Muten Rôshi. Goten était sur les épaules de Gohan et Chichi, Bulma et Karin-sama suivaient derrière.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Goten monta sur l'espèce de coque protectrice que Goku avait autour de lui, dû à ses multiples fractures, et dit :  
« - Papa, t'es drôle comme ça, tu ressembles à une momie.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre se mirent à rire devant cette comparaison fort peu flatteuse mais tellement vraie.

\- Attention Goten, si la momie t'attrape cela en est fini de toi ! plaisanta Krilin.  
\- Ben elle ne peut pas m'attraper, le docteur l'a capturé avec sa cage en plastique, répondit Goten tout innocemment.  
Cette réflexion du petit métis provoqua, une fois de plus, l'hilarité générale dans la pièce.

Après ces bons mots, le jeune garçon descendit de la coque protectrice de son père et alla rejoindre son grand frère qui se trouvait un lit plus loin. Goten monta sur le lit sans problème, s'essaya en tailleur en face de Gohan et lui dit :  
\- Alors, c'est quoi les Dragon Balls, Gohan ?  
\- C'est vrai que je t'avais promis de t'en parler, répondit le grand frère du métis saiyen.  
\- Les Dragons Balls sont des espèces de boules oranges avec une à sept étoiles rouges au milieu. Et une fois rassemblées, les 7 Dragons Balls peuvent invoquer un énorme Dragon qui a le pouvoir d'exaucer un vœu, quasiment tout ce que tu veux ! expliqua Gohan avec application.  
\- Waaouw, c'est chouette ça ! Mais si on peut demander ce qu'on veut au dragon, pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de réveiller ton ami avec qui tu étais avant ? demanda Goten.

Gohan fit une tête triste à l'évocation de son mentor décédé mais finit par sourire tout de même et répondit à son jeune frère tout en lui passant la main dans les cheveux :  
\- Hum...tu es gentil Goten, mais malheureusement les Dragon Balls ne fonctionnent plus car elles sont liées à Piccolo et sans lui les Dragon Balls ne peuvent plus réaliser de souhaits.  
\- Ah c'est pour ça que toi et monsieur Krilin vous parliez d'une autre planète avec des Dragon Balls qui sont pas cassées ? répondit Goten qui, maintenant, avait compris la discussion qu'avaient eu Krilin et Gohan dans le vaisseau.  
\- C'est tout à fait ça, Goten, tu as tout compris ! D'ailleurs Bulma, toi qui es intelligente, tu saurais pas comment on pourrait aller sur la planète de Piccolo... heu... Namek, c'est ça ?  
Bulma, quelque peu flattée par le compliment de Gohan, répondit en rougissant un peu :  
\- Oui c'est vrai que je suis intelligente. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment aller sur Namek en peu de temps. De plus je ne sais même pas où se trouve cette planète...  
Gohan baissa la tête, déçu et triste de voir que même Bulma n'avait aucune idée de comment aller sur Namek.  
\- Pour localiser Namek, je peux demander à Maître Kaio, il doit savoir lui, s'exclama tout d'un coup Goku qui n'avait rien dit, jusqu'à présent..  
\- C'est vrai Papa ? Tu pourrais lui demander ?, dit alors Gohan avec un large sourire et reprenant espoir.  
\- Oui bien sûr, fiston. Je vais faire ça de suite » répondit le saiyen momifié.  
Goten, qui une fois de plus ne connaissait pas ce « Maître Kaio » demanda à son frère aîné :  
C'est qui Maître Kaio, Gohan ? Tu le connais toi ?  
\- C'est le Maître qui a permis à Papa de devenir très fort mais je ne l'ai jamais vu, répondit l'aîné des métis.  
\- Ah d'accord et lui il sait où est la planète de ton ami ? renchérit Goten.  
\- Oui, apparemment, Goten. Alors Papa ? Maître Kaio sait où est Namek ? s'interrogea Gohan.  
\- Fiston, je viens de lui demander et il m'a indiqué la position exacte de Namek.  
« Super ! » s'exclama Gohan. Tout content d'enfin apercevoir une lueur d'espoir de pouvoir aller sur la planète natale de Piccolo.

Bulma pris note des coordonnées de la planète, tapota sur une espèce de calculatrice et s'exclama avec effroi :  
\- Ah ! J'ai calculé le temps qu'il faudrait pour aller sur Namek et il faudrait 4339 ans pour y aller !  
\- À cette déclaration inattendue de Bulma, toutes les personnes présentes firent des grands yeux d'étonnement vu le temps extrêmement long calculé par la fille du Dr Brief.

Gohan, lui, baissa la tête et fit une mine triste, une fois de plus. Tout espoir d'aller sur Namek venait de disparaître avec la déclaration de Bulma. Jamais il ne pourra plus ressusciter son mentor. Cette nouvelle le remplit de tristesse et d'amertume. Goten lui, même si pour lui 4339 ans était un nombre assez abstrait, fut aussi attristé par la nouvelle car il savait bien que Gohan tenait beaucoup à ressusciter Piccolo.  
Une ambiance aussi triste que Goten s'abattit aussi sur la pièce où étaient les survivants des amis de Goku.  
Mais, à ce moment-là, Popo, le fidèle serviteur de Kami-sama, debout sur un tapis volant, apparut à la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital.

Krilin vit Popo le premier :  
\- Oh ! Monsieur Popo que faites-vous là ? dit il, très étonné de voir le serviteur de Kami-sama hors du Palais Divin.  
\- Bonjour, dit Popo d'un ton assez neutre. Je suis venu car je pense avoir un vaisseau spatial pour vous.

À cette déclaration, tout le monde regarda Popo avec un air étonné. Comment Popo pouvait-il avoir un vaisseau spatial alors qu'il ne quittait jamais le Palais de Kami-sama.  
\- Hé bien, dites nous où il est, ne nous faites pas attendre comme ça ! s’exclama Bulma d'un ton pressant.  
\- Je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez. Car moi, je ne connais pas grand chose en vaisseau, répondit calmement Popo.  
\- Moi ?! Venir avec vous ? Mais... dit Bulma, pas rassurée du tout de devoir voyager avec cet étrange personnage.  
\- Oui, vas-y Bulma, c'est toi la spécialiste ici et comme ça on pourra savoir si ce vaisseau peut aller bien plus vite sur Namek qu'un vaisseau terrestre, s'exclama Gohan qui voulait vraiment savoir si ce vaisseau pourrait aller sur Namek.  
Bulma hésita un peu mais finit par monter sur le tapis magique et elle disparu avec Popo.  
\- Oh ! Le monsieur tout noir et madame Bulma ont disparu ! Comment ils ont fait ? s’interrogea Goten avec surprise.  
\- Popo n'est peut être pas très fort mais il a d'autres pouvoirs assez utiles comme la téléportation, répondit Krilin.  
\- J'espère qu'avec ce vaisseau, on pourra aller sur Namek, espéra Gohan.  
\- Moi je me demande quel vaisseau cela peut bien être, se demanda Krillin.  
\- Vous, Maître Karin, avez une idée ? renchérit le terrien sans nez.  
\- Aucune idée, je suis désolé, répondit le félin.

Après une bonne heure. Bulma et Popo réapparurent devant la fenêtre de l'hôpital et la fille du Dr Brief sauta à l'intérieur de la chambre et dit d'un ton joyeux :  
\- C'est magnifique ! Le vaisseau spatial fonctionne parfaitement et est d’une rapidité incroyable. Il nous a emmené sur Jupiter en un rien de temps ! Avec ce vaisseau, j'ai calculé qu'on pourrait atteindre Namek en un mois ! ajouta-t-elle.  
\- C'est génial ! On va pouvoir aller sur Namek et ressusciter tous nos amis ! s'écria avec bonheur Krilin.  
\- Par contre, on ne peut partir tout de suite, il faut que j'installe un traducteur car tout le système du vaisseau est en Namek, expliqua Bulma.  
\- En Namek ?! s'écria Krilin, tout étonné d'entendre que ce vaisseau serait un vaisseau Namek.  
\- Oui, en Namek car apparemment c'est le vaisseau spatial qui a amené Kami-sama sur Terre, il y a bien longtemps, précisa la femme aux cheveux bleus.  
\- Ah oui, ça paraît logique puisqu'il est originaire de là bas, répondit le chauve.  
\- Donc, selon moi, on pourrait partir dans... un mois environ. Le temps d'installer le traducteur et de remettre en état le vaisseau qui n'a plus servi depuis très longtemps, expliqua Bulma.  
\- Mais je n'irai pas toute seule ! Qui veut m'accompagner ? questionna-t-elle.  
\- Moi, je veux venir ! cria Gohan d'un ton ferme et décidé. Je veux aller là-bas et ressusciter Piccolo. De plus, si Végéta revient sur Terre, on aura besoin de tous nos amis pour le combattre.

Chichi, tiqua sur les paroles de Gohan et s'exclama, assez en colère :  
\- Gohan ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles dans l'espace sur une planète inconnue ! Je me suis déjà trop inquiétée pendant un an et maintenant que je te retrouve ce n'est pas pour que tu repartes pour aller ressusciter ce voyou de Piccolo ! Et l'école ?! Tu y as pensé ?! Tu a déjà un an de retard ! Tu ne pas vas encore en prendre plus avec ce stupide voyage !  
Chichi continua sa diatribe sur l'importance des études et au fur et à mesure que Chichi éructait de plus en plus, Gohan sera les poings et commença à ne plus pouvoir supporter les cris de sa mère et cria énervé : « SILENCE !!!! TAIS-TOI !! LA FERME !!! TU M'ENERVES !!! »

La mère des deux métis s'arrêta net de parler devant les cris inhabituels de son fils aîné. Goten lui aussi fut surpris et un peu effrayé du comportement de son grand frère qui d'habitude ne criait jamais.

\- Mon... mon petit Gohan... mais qu'est-il devenu ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça avant, pensa Chichi perturbée par la « violence » des propos de son fils.  
\- Désolé Maman, de te crier dessus, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est très important pour moi d'aller sur Namek. Je veux ressusciter Piccolo. Il est mort par ma faute et je veux réparer mon erreur, continua Gohan, tremblant, une petite larme dans le coin de l'œil et les poings et les dents toujours serrés.  
\- Eh mais moi aussi je veux y aller ! s'exclama Goten qui n'avait visiblement pas envie d'être à nouveau séparé de son grand frère.  
\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Chichi, toi aussi, tu veux y aller ? C'est déjà assez avec Gohan mais toi aussi tu t'y mets ?! s’exclama la femme de Goku, inquiète pour ses deux fils.  
\- Oui ! Je veux y aller aussi ! Je n’ai pas envie de rester encore tout seul pendant super longtemps ! répondit avec véhémence le plus jeune des métis.  
\- Goten, si tu veux venir avec moi alors il faut tu saches un minimum te battre car on ne sait pas qui on pourrait rencontrer là-bas, déclara le fils aîné de Goku.  
\- Ben tu n'as qu'à m'entraîner comme ça je pourrai venir avec toi, alors !  
\- Je veux bien mais il faudra être courageux car même si je n'aime pas ça, je serais très sévère pour le combat car c'est important que tu puisses te défendre et m'aider aussi, si jamais on tombe sur des méchants.  
\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux pour venir avec toi, moi ! répondit Goten en souriant.  
\- Très bien Goten, mais tu as intérêt à être sérieux alors, sinon tu restes ici, ajouta Gohan d'un ton un peu autoritaire.  
\- Oui je serais super sérieux, je te le promets » promis Goten à son grand frère.  
Chichi, tellement choquée par la situation n'objecta même pas sur le fait que Gohan allait initier Goten au combat.  
\- Hé hé, le petit va se mettre aussi au combat. Goku, on va devoir faire attention à tes deux gamins. Je sens qu'ils vont vite faire de nous dépasser ! s’amusa Krilin.  
\- Oh mais c'est certain. Déjà Gohan est assez fort pour un enfant de son âge, donc ça m'étonnerait pas qu'un jour il me dépasse, ainsi que Goten, répondit le père des deux garçons.  
\- Donc, si je comprends bien, Gohan et son petit frère m'accompagnent alors ? Personne d'autre ? Krilin, non ? interrogea Bulma.  
\- Heu...je ne sais pas trop, peut être, hésita Krilin  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, tu as un mois pour te décider de toutes façons, répondit Bulma  
\- Donc dès que je pourrais sortir de l'hôpital, Goten, on commencera l'entraînement, ok ? dit Gohan en regardant son petit frère.  
\- Ok super ! s'exclama Goten, tout content de pouvoir apprendre les arts martiaux de son grand frère.


	4. Départ pour Namek

 

_3 jours plus tard...._

Gohan et Krilin étaient sorti de l'hôpital mais Goku, vu son état, resta encore. Au grand dam de ce dernier. Car rester immobile toute la journée sans pouvoir s'entraîner, était une vrai torture pour le saiyen féru de combat. Il se disait, voyant ses deux fils qui allaient partir pour Namek, qu'il aurait bien voulu partir avec eux et pouvoir s'entraîner avec ses enfants. Chose qu'il n'a jamais pu faire jusqu'ici, à cause de Chichi qui refusait catégoriquement que ses progénitures approche de loin ou de près, l'art du combat. Mais dû aux événement récent, Gohan avait été initié aux arts martiaux par son ancien ennemi, Piccolo et grâce a cela son fils aîné avait trouvé le courage de s'opposer à sa mère et imposant son départ pour Namek et en imposant l'initiation au combat de son petit frère, Goten. Grâce a tout cela, Goku espérait bien un jour pouvoir s'entraîner et combattre avec ses deux fistons. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se rétablir et attendre le retour de Gohan et Goten de Namek.

Goku espéra surtout que Maître Karine aura à nouveau des avant le départ pour Namek des ses deux petits garçons.

  
Au même moment, dans le désert où Gohan fut entraîné par Piccolo, l'aîné des métis saiyen entraîna lui-même son petit frère au combat. Et malgré tout l'amour que Gohan portait a Goten, le premier des fils de Goku avait décidé, bien malgré lui, d'enseigner les arts martiaux à son cadet à la manière de son mentor, Piccolo. L'entraînement fut donc rude et pénible pour le jeune Goten. Son frère n'y allait pas de main morte et prenait son rôle de professeur très au sérieux. Ceci dit, une fois la nuit tombée, Gohan redevenait le frère affectueux et gentil que Goten connaissait. Ce qui enchantait ce dernier, car il pouvait alors avoir un moment de répit et un moment privilégié avec son grand frère. Moment qu'il lui avait tant manqué durant cette dernière année. Goten, même si il trouvait l'entraînement très dur et son frère assez sévère, ce qu'il ne lui plaisait pas trop d'ailleurs, était tout de même très content de pouvoir apprendre le combat avec Gohan. De plus, le plus jeune des garçons, était prêt à endurer tous les coups et les cris de son frère aîné pour pouvoir l'accompagner sur Namek et ne pas devoir rester sur Terre et être à nouveau séparé de Gohan. Chose qu'il ne supporterais pas, même pour une période si courte de deux mois.

Ainsi, 3 semaines d'intense combat passèrent. Goten avait bien progressé de même que Gohan, qui au contact de son petit frère avait fait aussi des progrès. Après lui avoir appris les rudiments du combat au corps a corps, Gohan passa à l'apprentissage de l'art de voler dans les airs.

« Bon je vais t'apprendre a voler, Goten et vu comment tu apprends vite, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes »  
« Voler ? Comme tu a fait pour venir ici ? Je peux faire ca moi aussi ? » demanda Goten incrédule.  
« Mais bien sur que tu peux le faire aussi. Si tu sais créer un boule de Ki, tu peux voler aussi car le vol dans les airs c'est aussi une histoire de contrôle d'énergie. » expliqua Gohan.  
Gohan se rapprocha de Goten et lui expliqua ceci : « Pour voler, c'est assez simple quand on sait contrôler son énergie car il te suffit de te concentrer sur ton Ki et au lieu de le concentrer celui ci entre tes mains comme pour la boule de Ki, concentre et envoie ton énergie sous tes pieds pour qu'il te pousse dans les airs ».

Goten qui avait attentivement écouté, essaya donc ce que son grand frère lui avait expliqué même si il ne voyait pas trop comment l'énergie a l'intérieur de son corps pourrait le faire voler comme un oiseau. Mais, tout comme pour la boule de Ki qu'il avait faite dans le vaisseau 3 semaines plus tôt, Goten fit confiance son frère et commença à concentrer son énergie et à l'envoyer par dessous ses pieds. L'énergie ainsi dégagée commença balayer la poussière de sable du désert. Les rares brins d'herbes se plièrent sous le souffle dégagé par le jeune métis saiyen, mais ce dernier s'envola pas.

« Goten, déplacer la poussières c'est bien mais tu ne concentre pas assez ton Ki et il est alors insuffisant pour te faire voler. Ne pense plus a rien d'autres que d'envoyer ton énergie sous tes pieds et tu y arrivera. » s'exclama Gohan en voyant que son petit frère n'arrivait pas à décoller.

Le plus jeune des métis ne répondit pas mais avait bien entendu ce que son grand frère lui avait dit. Il concentra son Ki encore plus et une brise émana de son corps, faisant s'envoler un fois de plus la poussière et fit plier la végétation ambiante. Ce second essai fut, cette fois-ci, une réussite. Les deux pieds du petit garçon commencèrent à décoller du sol pour finalement ne plus le toucher du tout.

« Gohan, Gohan ! Regarde ! Je flotte dans l'air ! » s'exclama joyeusement Goten, tout content d'avoir enfin réussi à s'élever dans les airs même si il flottait plus que de vraiment voler.  
« Voilà tu a fais le plus dur mais reste concentré sinon tu vas tomber par terre » prévint Gohan.  
« Mais maintenant, je fais comment pour bouger partout comme toi ? »  
« Tu dois dégager plus de Ki dans la direction où tu veux aller » précisa le grand frère du petit garçon.  
A cette précision, Goten s'appliqua et commença à voler réellement et à pouvoir se diriger sans trop de problèmes, même si la démarche fut encore un peu hésitante. Gohan rejoignit sont petit frère et lui dit : « Maintenant tu pourra me suivre sans l'aide de Kinto-un et je vais pouvoir t'entraîner au combat aérien »  
«Oui et on pourra faire la course et c'est moi qui gagnerai ! » déclara fièrement Goten  
« Ha ha on verra ca mais ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire par un petit garçon qui fait de son malin »  
« Je vais m'entraîner et tu vas voir, je serai voler aussi bien que toi ! » s'exclama le petit frère de Gohan.  
« Et bien commençons tout de suite alors ! » Gohan se mit en garde et Goten l'imita aussitôt. Le combat s'engagea entre les jeunes frères et il continua jusqu'au coucher du soleil.  
  
  
Ainsi le soir venu, les deux métis se reposèrent devant un feu et un énorme poisson embroché qui rôtissait.

« Goten, je suis très content de toi, tu t'applique bien et tu ne te plains quasi jamais. Tu fais ca vraiment bien. »  
« C'est vrai ? T'es sur ? » questionna Goten avec néanmoins un grande sourire de satisfaction.  
« Oui évidemment, si je te le dis, c'est que je le pense. Tu t'en sors vraiment bien. J'avais peur que l'entraînement soit trop dur pour toi mais je vois que tu tiens le coup, c'est très bien » répondit Gohan avait quasi fierté de voir son petit frère aussi courageux.

Goten s'en sortait effectivement très bien mais ce ne fut pas sans mal. Le corps du métis était couvert de bleu et de blessures diverses. Sa tenue, (que Gohan lui avait fait fabriqué par Bulma et qui ressemblait à la tenue de combat du père des deux garçons avec quelques différences, notamment les manches plus longues qui allait jusqu'au mains de Goten, la ceinture était noir et nouée, ainsi que les chaussures, ressemblant a celle de Goku quand il était jeune) était quelques peu déchirée avec des trous éparses. Le petit avait mal partout mais il supportait la douleur pour faire bonne figure devant Gohan.

Devant le feu, Gohan aimait raconter à Goten, ses diverses aventures durant son année de survie dans ce désert et Goten écoutait chaque fois avec grande attention les récits de son frère. Il lui enviait presque cette année d'aventures et d'entraînement, lui qui avait du rester seul a la maison, à vivre une vie normal, où il s'était ennuyé chaque jour.

« Bon, maintenant il est temps de se reposer et de dormir, Goten. Car demain ce ne sera pas de tout repos. » dit Gohan avec un air un peu sévère.  
« Oui, d'accord » répondit Goten en se couchant près de son grand frère.  
Ce dernier se coucha aussi et dit, sur un ton plus chaleureux en caressant les cheveux de son petit frère : « Bonne nuit Goten ».  
« Bonne nuit aussi Gohan » répondit le plus jeune, déjà quasi endormi et blotti contre son aîné.

Le lendemain matin après un bon déjeuner. Les deux métis saiyen reprirent l'entraînement. Mais après quelques échanges de coups. Gohan senti un Ki familier approcher. Il reconnu aisément le Ki de Krilin et aperçu enfin le Terrien sans nez. Krilin attérit à côté des deux jeunes garçons qui avait arrêté leur combat dû à la surprise de l'arrivée de l'ami d'enfance de Goku.

« Krilin ?! Mais que vient tu faire ici ? Tu viens t'entraîner avec nous ? » interrogea Gohan tout étonné de voir de l'homme au crâne rasé.  
« J'avais envie de voir comment s'en sortait le petit et comment tu t'en sortait comme professeur. Je me suis dit aussi que je pourrais aussi vous apprendre quelques techniques qui pourrait vous servir sur Namek » répondit Krilin.  
« Et je vois que le petit est dans un sale état. Tu ne l'as pas ménagé Gohan. Personnellement, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à être aussi sérieux. Mais je suis content de m'être trompé » renchérit l'ancien disciple de Kame Senin.  
« Oui je prends l'entraînement de Goten très au sérieux car je veux qu'il sache se défendre correctement si on rencontre des gens avec des mauvaises intentions. Je ne veux pas que mon petit frère parte pour une planète inconnue sans savoir se battre. De plus, j'ai la forte impression que ca lui sera utile à moi et à lui, cet entraînement. » répondit Gohan d'air sérieux.  
« Alors Monsieur Krilin, vous allez vous battre avec nous ? » demanda Goten.  
« Oui, j'aimerais bien. Un peu d'entraînement, ca me fera du bien. Et avec vous deux, ca ne sera que bénéfique. »  
« Et bien, avec plaisir, Krilin. Goten aura un autre adversaire que moi, ca lui changera. » répondit Gohan.

Et c'est ainsi que Krilin se joignit aux deux jeunes métis saiyen et il s'entraina avec eux pendant toute la dernière semaine de l'entraînement de Gohan et Goten avant de partir enfin sur Namek.

Cette semaine ne fut pas de tout repos pour le Terrien car les deux métis était de coriaces adversaires même si Goten n'avait pas l'expérience du combat de Krilin, il arrivait tout de même à surprendre de tant à autre ce dernier.

Même si au niveau de la puissance de combat, Krilin ne pouvait pas apporter grand chose, il enseigna tout de même quelques techniques intéressantes, comme le Taïyoken, aux deux métis. De plus il fit profiter aux deux jeunes de son expérience du combat.

La semaine écoulée, les trois combattants arrêtèrent l'entraînement. La semaine fut rude et cela se voyait sur les visages fatigué et quelque peu tuméfié des 3 protagonistes.

« Pfiou, c'est que vous n'êtes pas mauvais, vous deux. J'ai eu du mal à vous suivre mais cela m'a permis de progresser et ce n'est pas un mal » dit Krilin, exténué de sa semaine d'entraînement avec les deux fils de Goku.  
« Vous êtes très fort aussi, Monsieur Krilin » répondit Goten, assis par terre, les yeux à moité fermé de fatigue.  
« Goten, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler 'Krilin ' tout simplement, on se connait maintenant, plus besoin de m'appeler 'Monsieur' » répondit Krilin d'un air amusé.  
«Et Gohan, je crois que ton petit frère est prêt pour aller sur Namek » ajouta-t-il.  
« Oui, il a déjà de bonnes bases mais on continuera l'entraînement dans le vaisseau comme ça, je serai sûr que Goten sache se battre correctement si jamais on a des problèmes » répondit Gohan d'un ton un peu inquiet.  
« Alors je peux venir Gohan ? Tu es d'accord ? » questionna le jeune frère de Gohan tout en souriant et en espérant un réponse positive.  
« Oui tu peux venir, Goten. Tu t'es très bien appliqué et tu t'es entraîné sérieusement pendant ce dernier mois. Je suis très content car tu va pouvoir m'accompagner sur Namek. » répondit Gohan avec joie.

  
A ces mots, Goten fit un encore plus grand sourire et son visage se remplit de joie. Tout ce mois d'intense entraînement, de douleur et de cris venait enfin d'être récompensé. Le petit garçon pourra accompagner son grand frère sur Namek et vivre une aventure comme celle racontée par Gohan, le soir autour du feu. Goten fut tellement content qu'il cria « Youpiiii ! » et sauta dans les bras son frère aîné. Gohan le réceptionna et le serra fort aussi. Toutefois Gohan tint à mettre en garde Goten tout en lui caressant les cheveux:  
« Mais je te préviens Goten, sur Namek, tu ne t'aventure nulle part tout seul, tu reste avec moi et tu obéis a ce je dis. Je sais que tu le fera mais je préfère te le dire tout de même »  
« Oui je te promets » répondit Goten, encore ému.  
« Tiens et toi Krilin, tu viens avec nous ? » interrogea Gohan  
« Euh...je pense pas vous être utile, toi, Goten et Bulma, ca devrait suffire pour retrouver les Dragon Balls de Namek » répondit Krilin avec peu d'assurance.  
« Ok, comme tu veux, mais je crois pas tu serais inutile. Déjà contre Végéta, tu a été très bien. Sans toi, on ne l'aurais jamais vaincu » dit Gohan, voulant rassurer son ami.  
« Mouais, mais je n'ai rien fait tout seul, tu nous a aussi beaucoup aidé en affrontant Végéta » répondit le Terrien, pas convaincu des propos de son jeune ami.  
« Bref, moi et Goten on va aller voir Bulma. J'espère qu'elle a terminé les modifications du vaisseau » s'exclama le métis qui tenait toujours son petit frère dans les bras.  
« Ca me va, dites moi quand vous partez, que je puisse venir vous dire au revoir » dit Krilin.  
« Pas de problèmes, rejoins nous à l'hôpital et je te dirais quand on partira et en même temps, on pourra voir comment va Papa ». répondit Gohan.  
« Très bonne idée Gohan, on fait donc ca ! » affirma le chauve.

Sur ce, les trois amis s'envolèrent dans des directions différentes. Gohan et Goten s'envolèrent vers Capsule Corp. et Krilin s'envola vers l'Hôpital de la Capital de l'Ouest.

Les deux métis arrivèrent a l'immense maison où habitait Bulma. Après avoir salué la mère de cette dernière et, à la demande de Goten, avoir fait un tour dans la salle avec tous les animaux des Briefs, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le hangar où se trouvait le vaisseau namek ainsi que Bulma et son père, toujours occupé à traficoté le vaisseau.

Gohan et Goten furent étonné par l'énormité du vaisseau. Jamais ils n'avait vu pareil engin. Le seul vaisseau spatial que Gohan avait vu était la capsule de son oncle Radditz quand ce dernier l'avait enfermé à l'intérieur et ce vaisseau était bien sur bien plus grand et bien plus impressionnant.  
Gohan s'approcha de Bulma tandis que Goten alla voir Mr Brief occupé à lire un plan sur une table non loin du vaisseau. Le petit garçon observa le père de Bulma quelque instant et finit par dire : « Vous faites quoi là ? ». Le paternel de l'amie d'enfance de Goku s'arrêta, tourna la tête et vit le petit Goten qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant que le métis pose sa question. « Oh mais tu dois être le fils de Goku c'est ca ? Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. Et pour te répondre, je suis occupé à lire un plan car je me demande si j'ai correctement installé la stéréo dans le vaisseau. »

« Y'aura de la musique dans le vaisseau ? » s'étonna Goten.  
« Bien sur ! C'est très important d'avoir une bonne stéréo pour avoir un voyage agréable » répondit le père de Bulma.

Pendant ce temps là, Gohan s'inquiétait du fait que le vaisseau était toujours en transformation et alla s'informer de l'avancement des travaux auprès de Bulma. « Salut Bulma, alors le vaisseau est bientôt prêt ? »

Bulma releva la tête de ses plans et vit le fils aîné de Goku. « Ah salut Gohan, mais dis donc, dans quel état tu es ?! On dirait que le saiyen est revenu sur Terre ! »  
Effectivement, le métis était dans un sale état. Sa tenue (la même que celle qu'il avait pendant le combat contre Nappa et Végéta, excepté l'espèce d'écharpe qu'il avait autour du cou) était déchiré au niveau des épaules et le bas de sa tenue avait un trou au niveau d'un de ses genoux. Le corps du métis n'était pas très abimé mais comportait un ou deux bleus éparses.

« Oui désolé de venir chez toi dans cet état mais je suis venu directement du désert où j'entrainais Goten. D'ailleurs tu as les tenues que je t'avais demandé pour moi et Goten ? » répondit Gohan un peu gêné.

« Bien sur et comme je sais que tu vas t'entraîner dans le vaisseau, j'ai même fait une tenue supplémentaire pour toi et ton petit frère comme ca, une fois arrivé sur Namek vous aurez des tenues toute neuves »  
« Oh merci Bulma, c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé ! Et le vaisseau il est bientôt prêt ?  » s'inquiéta Gohan.  
« Oui il est quasi prêt, je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller dans 2 heures, le temps que l'on termine les dernières réparations »  
« Ah très bien ca ! Je vais profiter de ces deux heures pour aller voir Papa et je reviendrais après » répondit Gohan, rassuré que le vaisseau est quasiment prêt a partir.  
« Goten ! Laisse Mr Brief et viens avec moi, on va voir Papa et Krilin avant de partir »  
Le plus jeune des métis qui était toujours occupé à observer curieusement le travail du père de Bulma et à poser de nombreuses questions sur le fonctionnement de la stéréo, entendit son frère et répondit à celui-ci : « J'arrive Gohan ! » « Au revoir Monsieur » dit le jeune métis à l'adresse de Mr Brief. « Oui au revoir petit » répondit le vieil homme avant de se replonger dans son travail.

« Voila je suis là Gohan »  
« Ah très bien allons-y alors »

Les deux jeunes métis repartirent de Capsule Corp. et volèrent en direction de l'Hôpital de la Capitale de l'Ouest.

Une fois arrivé a l'hôpital, Gohan et Goten rentrèrent dans la chambre où Goku était toujours alité. Cependant Goku avait quitté son espèce de coque réparatrice et n'avait plus qu'un bandage à la tête , un plâtre au brais droit et un autre à la jambe gauche.  
« Salut Papa » dit Gohan.  
« Salut Papa, t'es plus une momie maintenant ? » souria Goten  
« Ha ha non, fiston, je vais mieux depuis une semaine par contre toi tu es dans un de ces états. C'est Gohan qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ? » s'étonna Goku  
« Oui c'est à cause de l'entraînement de Gohan mais tu as vu ? Moi aussi j'ai mis Gohan dans un sale état, il est tout déchiré » répondit Goten avec une petite fierté d'avoir donner un peu de fil a retorde à son grand frère .  
« Oui j'ai vu ca Goten, tu a mis ton grand frère dans un sale état aussi et Krilin m'a un peu raconté votre entraînement et je suis étonné que Gohan ai été aussi sévère avec toi. On voit que l'entraînement qu'il a eu avec Piccolo, l'a bien changé »

« C'est normal que je l'entraine sérieusement, j'emmène pas Goten sur une planète inconnue sans qu'il sache se défendre » répondit Gohan d'un ton sérieux.

Sur ce, Goten s'était déjà installé sur le lit de son père et avait commencé à lui raconter tout son entraînement avec Gohan. Tout y passa, les combats, l'apprentissage du vol dans les airs, l'enseignement des techniques comme le Masenko ou le Taiyoken de Krilin.

Gohan, lui, alla vers Krilin et lui dit : « Bulma m'a dit que l'on pourrait partir dans 2 heures. J'ai hâte de partir et de revoir Piccolo. »  
« Tu tiens vraiment a Piccolo on dirait. C'est marrant, j'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse s'attacher à lui » répondit le chauve.  
« Tu sais, Piccolo peut être très sympa mais il le montre très rarement même avec moi »  
« Si tu le dis, Gohan. Moi Piccolo me fait peur »  
« Moi aussi il me faisait peur au début mais plus maintenant »

  
Pendant ce temps là, Goten était toujours occupé à raconter le mois d'entraînement avec Gohan à son père et arriva à la fin de son récit.

« Hé bien, quel entraînement Goten ! Et c'est vrai que tu semble bien plus fort qu'avant, c'est très bien ca, dommage que je n'ai pas pu être avec vous, on se serais bien amusé » dit Goku avec une touche de regret dans sa voix.  
« Ben, on pourra le faire quand on sera rentrer de Namek, si tu veux, ce serait chouette » répondit Goten.  
« Oui tu as raison fiston, je serai content de m'entraîner avec toi et Gohan. »  
« D'ailleurs, Gohan » commença le père des des deux métis «  Vous partez quand sur Namek ? » termina Goku.  
« Dans 2 heures papa, le vaisseau est bientôt prêt » répondit Gohan.  
« Ah...si tôt ? » s'attrista Goku, voyant son dernier espoir de partir avec ses deux garçons s'envoler.  
« Oui, le plus tôt se sera le mieux » expliqua Gohan sans remarquer la déception de son père.

C'est alors que Maître Karin arriva dans la chambre d'hôpital de Goku. Il avait dans une de ses mains, un petit sac brun qui semblait contenir quelque chose.  
Goku fut le premier a apercevoir le félin et s'exclama : « Maître Karin ! Ce sont des senzus que vous apporter là ?! »

Le saiyen emplâtré, a la vue du sac que portait le Maître de la Tour Sacrée, fit un large sourire, en pensant qu'il va enfin pouvoir sortir de cette maudite chambre d'hôpital où il s'ennuie toute la journée et doit supporter la nourriture plus que moyenne de l'établissement.

« Oui, Goku se sont bien des senzus que je t'apporte mais je vois que tes deux fils en auront besoin aussi, heureusement que j'en ai pris beaucoup » répondit Karin, pas étonné que Goku ne le salue même pas.  
« Bonjour Maître Karin, vous arrivez juste a temps ! Papa va pouvoir venir sur Namek avec nous grâce a vos senzus » dit Gohan souriant à l'idée que son père pourra, comme son petit frère, être du voyage.

Goten, plus timide, esquissa un « Bonjour monsieur » par politesse mais quand il entendit Gohan dire que Goku pourrait aussi venir sur Namek, le petit métis fut pris d'une joie immense et s'exclama : « C'est vrai ?! Papa va venir avec nous ? »

« Évidemment que je vais venir, je voudrais bien voir le shenron de Namek et en plus faire un voyage de 2 mois entre hommes avec mes deux fils, je voudrais pas rater ca ! » répondit rapidement Goku, excité a l'idée de partir sur Namek.  
« Bon donnez moi un senzu, Karin-sama et donnez en un aussi à mes deux fistons, ça leur fera du bien » rajouta le saiyen encore emplâtré.

Karin distribua un senzu à Goku, Gohan et Goten et directement après l'ingestion du senzu, Goku se mit debout et brisa ses plâtres et détacha ses bandages.

«  Aaaah ! Ça fait du bien de pouvoir bouger normalement ! Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement et je vais pouvoir le faire avec vous, les garçons » dit Goku en s'étirant. Ce dernier ne cacha pas sa joie de pouvoir se mouvoir librement après un mois d'immobilité quasi complète.

« En tout cas, merci pour les senzus Maître Karine, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part d'être venu nous les apporter ! » s'exclama joyeusement Goku.  
« Mais de rien, Goku, je savais bien que tu mourrais d'impatience de pouvoir quitter cet hôpital, alors dès que j'ai eu à nouveau des senzus, j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. » expliqua le chat à la canne.  
« Vous avez très bien fait ! Maintenant, les garçons, on file chez Bulma, j'ai hâte de voir a quoi ressemble le vaisseau ! »  
« Tu verras Papa, il est super grand ! » répondit Goten en faisant des gestes avec ses bras pour exprimer la grandeur du vaisseau.

Sur cette discussion, Goku enfila un kimono tout neuf que Chichi lui avait apporté quelque jours auparavant et le père et les deux fils sortirent de l'hôpital, à la grande surprise des infirmières et s'envolèrent vers Capsule Corp. Une fois arrivés là bas, les métis et le saiyen se dirigèrent vers le hangar. Quand Goku vit le vaisseau, il fut aussi étonné que ses deux fils, la première fois qu'ils l'ont vu.  
« Hé bien Goten, tu avais raison, ce vaisseau est vraiment énorme ! On va pouvoir bien s'entraîner là dedans ! »  
« Tu vois, je t'avais dis que le vaisseau était super grand » répondit le plus jeune.  
« Ho, Goku ? Tu es déjà guéri ? Comment est-ce possible ? » s'interrogea Bulma qui venait de voir Goku en pleine forme alors qu'il était en piteuse état, il y encore un mois de ca.  
« C'est grâce à Maître Karin, il nous a apporté des senzus » répondit Goku.  
« Très bonne nouvelle ca, tu vas pouvoir accompagner tes fils alors ? Je n'ai plus besoin de venir »  
« Oui je les accompagne mais tu peux toujours venir bien sur »  
« Non, c'est très bien ainsi, je n'avais pas envie plus que ça de partir mais je ne voulais pas laisser les deux p'tits partir tous seuls, mais comme tu les accompagne, c'est mieux que ce soit toi que moi. »  
« Bon d'accord, ce sera vraiment un voyage entre hommes, ca me plait aussi »

« Dis Bulma, le vaisseau est prêt ? On peut partir ? » intervint Gohan, pressé de partir.  
« Oui ne t'inquiète pas Gohan, je sais que tu as hâte de partir alors j'ai fait au plus vite et tout est fin prêt ! J'ai même ajouter quelque chose en plus pour vous permettre de vous entraîner encore mieux » expliqua Bulma.  
«Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » se demanda Gohan, curieux de connaître la nouvelle invention de l'amie de son père.  
« Je vous ai ajouté un générateur de gravité capable de générer une gravité 10 fois supérieur à celle que l'on a sur Terre. Et avec ca vous ferez plus de progrès qu'avec une gravité normale »  
« C'est très gentil Bulma, merci ! Goten va pouvoir progresser bien plus vite et sera prêt en cas de danger, c'est vraiment très sympa Bulma, merci beaucoup ! » s'exclama avec beaucoup de joie, Gohan, content que Bulma ai eu l'initiative d'ajouter ce générateur de gravité.

« Oui c'est très gentil de ta part Bulma d'avoir ajouter ce générateur. C'est grâce à une gravité comme celle du générateur que j'ai pu beaucoup progresser lors de mon séjour chez Kaio. » répondit Goku, tout aussi content de pouvoir bénéficier de ce générateur.

Le seul qui n'eu pas de réaction, c'était Goten car il n'avait pas la moindre de ce que c'était « un générateur de gravité ». Le petit métis s'approcha de Gohan, tira un peu sur la tenue de ce dernier pour attirer son attention. L'aîné des fils de Goku, sentant que quelqu'un tira sur son pantalon, se retourna : « Hé bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Goten ? »  
« C'est quoi un générateur de gravité ? Ça a l'air chouette mais je sais pas ce que c'est » interrogea Goten.  
« Ah et bien c'est une grosse machine qui te rends plus lourd dans la pièce où est installé la machine et grâce à ça, tu peux t'entraîner plus efficacement car quand tu éteint la machine, tu te sentira plus léger et tu sera donc beaucoup plus rapide et beaucoup plus fort. Ce sera très au début mais après tu verra, tu sera bien plus a l'aise pour le combat. » expliqua patiemment Gohan à son petit frère.  
« Ah donc c'est une machine pour s'entraîner encore plus que ce qu'on a fait dans le désert »  
« Oui c'est a peu près ça Goten »

Sur ces mots, Gohan, Goten et Goku approchèrent du vaisseau pour embarquer mais ne voyait pas de soute ou de porte.  
« Bulma, comment fait on pour rentrer la dedans ? » demanda Goku  
« Oh c'est assez simple mais il faut le savoir ». Bulma rejoignis son ami et ses deux fils et dit «  Piccolo ». A ce mot, une plate forme cachée descendit du vaisseau pour arriver au niveau des 4 personnes au sol.  
« Waaah ! Elle était bien cachée cette plate-forme » s'exclama Gohan tout étonné d'avoir vu cette plate-forme sortir du vaisseau alors qu'avant, rien n'était apparent.  
« Effectivement, j'aurais jamais deviné qu'il fallait dire un mot pour faire apparaître une plate-forme » dit Goku, tout aussi étonné que son fils aîné.  
« Puisque maintenant, on peut monter allons-y, j'ai vraiment hâte de partir » dit Gohan à l'adresse de son père et de son petit frère.

Goku et Goten ne se firent pas prier et montèrent sur la plate-forme, Bulma les accompagna pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement général du vaisseau, comment aller sur Namek, comment fonctionne le générateur de gravité, etc...Une fois les explications données, Bulma donna le radar à Dragon Ball à Goku et redescendit du vaisseau, laissant Goku et ses fils à bord.

Le départ pour Namek fut alors imminent. Les trois hommes de la famille Son était content de pouvoir enfin partir, sans se douter de ce qu'il les attendait sur la planète natale de Piccolo.....

A suivre.


	5. Namek

Le décollage s'étant passé sans encombre, les trois occupant du vaisseau namek purent commencer leur entraînement tout de suite. Une fois le générateur de gravité activé, l'atmosphère se fit bien plus lourde. Rien qui ne dérangea Goku vu qu'il avait déjà expérimenté cette lourdeur lors de son entraînement chez Maître Kaio.   
Par contre pour ses deux fils, ce fut le début du calvaire. Gohan et Goten tombèrent à genoux tellement la pression sur leurs corps étaient forte et assez inhabituelle. Ces derniers luttèrent pour se relever, sous les encouragement de leur père. Après de pénibles efforts, Gohan réussi à se relever tout en luttant encore pour rester debout. Goten avait un peu plus de mal mais voyant son frère y arriver, il se dit qu'il pouvait le faire aussi et c'est ce qu'il fît, il se releva, péniblement et lentement mais sûrement.

« Hum..je vois que vous avez un peu de difficulté avec la gravité, on va donc commencer à vous habituer à cette pesanteur plus lourde et ensuite on commencera l'entraînement à proprement dit » expliqua Goku.

C'est alors que les jours suivant servirent à habituer les deux métis saiyen à la nouvelle pesanteur du vaisseau. Au grand étonnement de leur père, ses fils ne mirent qu'une semaine à s'habituer complètement aux 10G. Et c'était tant mieux car il resta alors plus de temps pour l'entraînement en lui-même. 

Le véritable entraînement commença alors et dura toute la durée du voyage. Il fut intense pour le père et les fils. Le moment le plus intense fut surtout quand un duel Kaméhaméha (pour Goku) / Masenko (pour Gohan et Goten) éclata. Le premier avait remporté ce duel mais ses deux fils c'était bien défendu.

C'est ainsi qu'après 1 mois de trajet et d'intense entraînement, le vaisseau arriva en vue de Namek, la planète était déjà visible par les hublots du vaisseau. Cependant, Goku et ses deux garçons était trop occupé pour s'en apercevoir mais une voix robotique attira tout de même leurs attention :

« Arrivée sur Namek dans 20 minutes »

« Hein ? On est déjà arrivé ? » se demanda Gohan étonné.  
« Apparemment oui. Avec cette entraînement je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. » répondit Goku aussi surprit que Gohan.  
« Moi non plus Papa, j'étais trop concentré sur l'entraînement »   
« Hé ! Regardez ! On voit déjà la planète Namek à travers la fenêtre du vaisseau ! » cria Goten qui, en entendant la voix robotique s'était précipité sur le hublot du vaisseau.  
« Ooooh, c'est donc ça la planète de Piccolo ? J'ai hâte d'atterrir ! » s'exclama Gohan.  
« Ha ! Toujours aussi pressé de revoir Piccolo, fiston ! » dit Goku d'un air amusé.

Le vaisseau entra finalement dans l'atmosphère de Namek et atterri dans un plateau avec de nombreuses collines rocheuse, quelques arbres de forme ronde et une étendue d'eau a proximité.

« Atterrissage terminé avec succès » fit la voix robotique.

« Bon ! Il est temps de sortir de ce vaisseau ! » s'exclama Goku « Cela fait trop longtemps qu'on est enfermé, un peu d'air frais, nous fera du bien ! »

Sur ces mots Goku se tourna vers ses deux fils et leur dit : « Vous venez ? On verra mieux dehors » 

 

« Oui tu a raison Papa » répondit Gohan « Goten tu viens ? On va voir ce qu'il y a dehors » ajouta l'aîné à l'égard son petit frère en tendant sa main vers lui.

Goten descendit du hublot où il était perché, pris la main de Gohan et les deux jeunes métis saiyens rejoignirent ainsi leur père qui était déjà sur la plate-forme pour descendre sur la surface de Namek.

Une fois descendu, la petite famille regarda avec attention le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Gohan regarda les alentours et prit un air étonné :  
« Wouah ! Cette planète ressemble à l'endroit où Piccolo m'a entraîné, c'est étonnant»   
«Çà ressemble tant que ça ? » s'étonna Goku.  
« Oui je trouve que ça ressemble assez, tu ne trouve pas Goten ? » répondit Gohan.

Mais Goten ne répondit pas, son attention avait été attirée par un point lumineux dans le ciel de Namek 

« Goten qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Tu a vu quelque chose ? » questionna Gohan intrigué par la fixation de son p'tit frère.  
« Regarde là » dit Goten en pointant du doigt le point lumineux qu'il fixait depuis un petit temps. « Une étoile filante, c'est joli mais en plein jour j'en avais jamais vu »   
« Une étoile filante ?! » s'exclama Gohan, interloqué « Mais en plein jour, c'est pas possible », le métis saiyen regarda dans la direction indiqué par son cadet et vit en effet un point lumineux se rapprochant d'eux.  
« Ce n'est pas une étoile filante, c'est...une capsule saiyenne !! » dit-il presque effrayé.

Aux dires de Gohan, Goku retourna vers ses deux fils : « Hein ? Une capsule saiyenne ?! Mais..comment est-ce possible ?! »  
« Je ne sais pas » répondit Gohan quelque peu tremblant « On...on dirait que c'est Végéta, je ressens son énergie ! »   
« Végéta ? Mais Comment a-t-il pu se remettre des ses blessures aussi vite ?! Il n'a pas de senzus pourtant ! » 

Le seul qui n'était pas inquiet de la situation, c'était Goten. Il ne comprenait pas bien pour son frère et son père avait l'air si inquiet.  
« C'est qui Végéta ?  » questionna Goten.   
Puis ce dernier, ce rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Gohan a propos du la personne que son frère et son père avait combattu avant de venir sur Namek.  
« C'est le méchant que vous avez battu y'a pas longtemps ? » rajouta alors Goten.  
« Oui c'est lui Goten et c'est vraiment pas de chance » répondit Gohan.  
« Bah si vous l'avez battu une fois, vous pouvez recommencer, surtout que vous êtes plus fort qu'avant vu qu'on s'est super bien entraîné pour venir ic » répondit Goten innocemment.  
« Moi dans un sens ca me plait qu'il soit là, je vais pouvoir l'affronter à nouveau et cette fois-ci je le vaincrait seul ! » s'exclama Goku, quelque peu excité à l'idée de combattre Végéta à nouveau.  
«D'ailleurs je vais aller à sa rencontre, j'ai hâte de voir si il s'est amélioré depuis deux mois » ajouta-t-il.  
« Ok Papa. Moi et Goten on part à la recherche des Dragon Balls mais fait attention a toi, j'ai pas envie de te revoir dans le même état qu'il y 2 mois » fit Gohan d'un air un peu inquiet.  
« Oui moi aussi, je veux pas te revoir tout blessé » ajouta Goten, tout aussi inquiet.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec l'entraînement qu'on a eu dans le vaisseau, je suis quasi sur de gagner » sourit Goku en passant chacune de ses mains dans les cheveux de ses deux fils.

Goku s'envola donc vers le lieu d'atterrissage de la capsule tandis que Gohan et Goten restèrent au vaisseau. 

Gohan sortit le Dragon Radar et l'alluma : « Alors, comment ca fonctionne encore... » réfléchit il. « Ah oui ! ». Gohan poussa le bouton du radar et il s'alluma indiquant directement l'emplacement des Dragon Balls éparpillé sur la planète.

«Ah chouette ca fonctionne ! » s'exclama l'aîné.   
« Bon alors, le Dragon Ball le plus proche, c'est celui-là, à 11 kilomètres à l'Ouest. Bon, allons-y ! Goten suis moi ! »  
« Je te suis Gohan ! » confirma le petit frère de Gohan.

Les deux jeunes métis s'envolèrent alors vers le Dragon Ball indiqué par le radar.

Goku arriva lui près du lieu d'atterrissage de la capsule de Végéta. Arrivé sur place, il vit la capsule déjà ouverte : 

« Zut, je l'ai raté, pourtant je sens encore son énergie pas loin »   
« Comme on se retrouve Kakarotto ! » s' exclama avec un sourire narquois, le princes des saiyens .

Goku se retourna du côté de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre : « Végéta ! Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas loin ! » 

« Il me semblait aussi avoir senti une énergie 'familière' mais je me serai jamais douté que se serait toi et que je te retrouve ainsi si loin de ta planète chérie » dit Végéta d'un air satisfait.  
« Moi de même Végéta, je ne pensait pas de te retrouver si vite, de plus on dirait que tu a senti mon arrivé » répondit Goku avec le même sourire de satisfaction.  
« En effet, mon séjour sur Terre a été bénéfique malgré les blessures que toi et tes amis m'ont infligé. J'ai pu acquérir la faculté de sentir les énergies et le contrôle de ma propre énergie »   
« Ha, content que tu ai pu tirer des enseignements de notre combat. ».  
« J'ignore ce que tu fais ici, mais laisse moi te dire une chose, si tu comptes réunir les Dragon Balls pour ressusciter tes minables amis, t'es mal barré avec moi et Freezer voulant la même chose, ha ha ha » rigola Végéta d'un ton assez moqueur.  
« Freezer ?  C'est qui celui-là ? » demanda Goku.  
« Ha ha tu ne connais pas Freezer, c'est pas grave tu le rencontrera bien assez tôt et tu verras qu'a côté de lui, je suis doux comme un agneau ! » répondit Végéta.  
« Il est si fort que ça ?  C'est excitant » dit Goku, un sourire en coin.  
« Il est très fort en effet, même moi je ne pourrais pas le vaincre, alors toi n'en parlons pas ! »  
« Pfff, j'ai bien progresser depuis la dernière fois, tu serais étonné » répondit le saiyen de la Terre.  
« Ne dis pas de sottises, jamais tu pourrais vaincre Freezer tout seul ! »

Végéta réfléchit un instant. Il voulait tout autant les Dragon Balls mais avec Freezer ce serait très compliqué et seul il n'y arriverais jamais, pensa-t-il. C'est alors que lui vint une idée, elle lui déplaisait beaucoup mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou il pouvait dire adieu à son rêve d'immortalité donc il prit sur lui et lança à son pire ennemi :  
« Humf, ca me dégoûte de te demander ça mais j'ai pas le choix, que penserais tu si on s'alliait pour vaincre Freezer ? Car séparément, on a strictement aucune chance contre Freezer »   
« Ce Freezer doit être vraiment très fort pour que tu me fasses un proposition pareille » répondit Goku, très étonné par la proposition de Végéta.   
« Mais j'accepte vu qu'apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne te fais pas confiance mais je pense que tu ne me proposerais pas une telle alliance, si tu pouvais te débrouiller tout seul » ajouta-t-il.  
« Très bon choix et en effet, si je pouvais faire ca tout seul, tu serais déjà mort » répondit Végéta.  
« Commençons donc par retrouver les Dragon Balls que Freezer n'a pas encore. Si on en a au moins une, ça le bloquera » rajouta le saiyen de sang royal.

 

Gohan et Goten arrivèrent en vue de l'endroit indiqué par le radar. Ils apercevaient  au loin un village avec des maisons rondes ayant la même forme que leur vaisseau spatial mais tout d'un coup Gohan s'arrêta brusquement. 

« Mais, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Gohan ? » demanda Goten qui s'était arrêté aussi.   
« Je sens plusieurs présences malveillantes dans ce village. Piccolo m'a toujours dit d'agir avec prudence et à réfléchir donc je crois qu'on va descendre et continuer a pieds tout en cachant notre force, on ne sait jamais » répondit Gohan.

« Je veux bien mais comment tu fais pour savoir qu'il y a des méchants là-bas ? » demanda Goten.  
« Tu ne ressens pas les présences là-bas ? » s'étonna Gohan.  
« Ben non, tu m'a jamais appris ça »   
« Mais je pensais que tu savais déjà le faire, Krilin m'a raconté que c'est toi qui avait guidé Bulma pour nous retrouver après la bataille contre Végéta. »   
« Toi, je peux sentir où tu es c'est pas difficile mais pas les autres » répondit le plus jeune des métis.  
« Tu peux sentir ma présence et pas les autres ? Ça c'est bizarre.. » s'étonna une fois de plus Gohan.  
« Mais bon, pour ressentir les énergies, tu dois te concentrer et essayer de ressentir les vibrations dégagés par l'énergie des être vivant. Et ces vibrations peuvent être bonne ou mauvaise selon la personne » expliqua Gohan.

Goten ferma les yeux et se concentra en essayant de ressentir les vibrations autres que celle de son grand frère qu'il ressentait toujours.  
Soudainement après quelque temps de concentration, Goten ressentit une énergie si grande, si maléfique, si oppressante qu'il ré-ouvra les yeux et poussa un cri de terreur et recula.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Goten ? » demanda Gohan inquiet de voir son petit frère si terrifié.

Goten ne répondit pas tout de suite mais après s'être quelque peu remis de cette frayeur, il répondit, toujours un peu effrayé: 

« J'ai...j'ai senti une énergie mais elle était vraiment très méchante et très forte et je croyais qu'elle allait me faire du mal ».  
« C'est étrange, j'ai rien ressenti de pareil moi. J'ai bien ressenti quelque présence malveillantes pas très loin d'ici dont une assez forte c'est vrai mais pas aussi effrayante » répondit Gohan.  
« Mais si tu l'a ressenti, je te crois, mais ne t'inquiète pas Goten, tant que je serai là, je ne laisserai pas cette énergie te faire du mal, ca je te le promet » ajouta-t-il voulant rassurer son petit frère effrayé.

Goten rassuré, lui et Gohan reprirent leur chemin, mais à pied cette fois-ci, en direction du village namek.

Après une bonne marche, les deux métis saiyen arrivèrent au village. Ce dernier était désert mais plus loin on entendait des voix et des cris puis un bruit de laser et une petite explosion se fit voir.

Les deux jeunes garçons intrigué par tout ce remue ménage se dirigèrent vers le bruit et la fumée résultant de l'explosion. C'est alors qu'ils virent d'étranges personnes vêtu comme Végéta.

« C'est bizarre ils sont habillés comme Végéta. Il est pas venu tout seul on dirait. Mais ces soldats n'ont pas l'air aussi fort que lui, c'est déjà ca » pensa Gohan.  
« Gohan, c'est qui ces gens ? Ils ont pas l'air gentil » dit Goten.  
« Je ne sais pas qu'ils sont Goten mais ils ont les même vêtements que Végéta donc ca doit être ses alliés ou quelque chose comme ça et c'est vrai qu'ils ont pas l'air sympa » répondit Gohan.

Un des soldats, qui avait entendu les deux métis, se tourna vers eux :   
« H é vous deux là ! Vous êtes clairement pas des Nameks et vous être trop jeunes pour être au service du Seigneur Freezer ! Et le Seigneur Freezer a ordonné de tuer tous les habitants de cette planète, même les touristes ! » après ces paroles, le soldat tendit son arme vers les deux intrus et tira un coup. 

Gohan, nullement inquiété par la faible décharge d'énergie, se mit un peu en avant et repoussa facilement cette dernière de sa main gauche. La décharge d'énergie parti alors loin dans le ciel de Namek.

« Co...Comment tu as fait petit ?! D'après mon scouter tu n'a quasiment aucune force ! » cria le soldat médusé d'avoir vu son tir dévié avec une telle facilité.

Ne se laissant pas démonté le soldat lança un autre décharge d'énergie mais en direction de Goten cette fois-ci.

« On va voir si ton copain derrière est aussi fort, ha ha ha ! »

Le sang de Gohan ne fit qu'un tour. Voyant que Goten restait immobile devant la décharge d'énergie qui lui arrivait droit devant, Gohan se lança sur la trajectoire de l'énergie et dévia in extremis cette dernière avant qu'elle ne touche sa cible. 

Gohan tourna la tête vers le soldat et lui fit d'un air assez menaçant :   
« Toi tu laisse mon p'tit frère tranquille !! »

Après ces paroles, Gohan fonça sur le soldat qui ne vit pas arriver le métis et se prit un coup de poing magistral dans l'estomac qui l'envoya valser dans une des maisons derrière lui. Le soldat ne se releva pas.

Les autres soldats ayant entendu le vacarme rappliquèrent aussi tôt et tirèrent sans sommation. Gohan n'eut aucun souçis à dévier les tirs et, quelque peu énervé par le premier soldat qui avait eu le malheur de viser son petit frère, Gohan fonça sur les autres soldats leur mettant des coups aussi mortel qu'ils furent pour le 1er. 

Goten, lui, assistait incrédule à la scène. C'était la première qu'il vit son grand frère en action. La petite colère de Gohan faisait quelque peu peur au petit métis saiyen mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car tout d'un coup, il remarqua qu'un soldat retardataire venait d'arriver et qu'il tenta de prendre Gohan en traitre, ce dernier étant trop occupé par les nombreux soldat massés autour de lui. 

« On dirait que Gohan, il a pas vu le méchant derrière mais il me font peur ces gens » pensa Goten, un peu effrayé.

Mais en voyant Gohan abattre les soldats l'un après l'autre d'une grande facilité il se dit que lui aussi pourrait se battre contre eux. Surtout celui qui s'approche dangereusement de Gohan par derrière.  
Le plus jeune des métis saiyens, surmontant sa peur, mit ses deux main au niveau de son front paume vers le haut et l'une au dessus de l'autre, il concentra son énergie et une boule de Ki apparu . Une fois la boule de Ki bien chargé, Goten cria :

« MASENKO ! »

Et une vague jaune d'énergie partit du petit garçon en direction du traître. Ce dernier eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une lueur avant de se prendre de plein fouet la vague d'énergie de Goten.  
Cette vague d'énergie transperça le soldat de part en part, l'éjectant même dans la maison derrière lui.  
Le petit métis saiyen était essoufflé mais content d'avoir atteint sa cible. Cependant le fait d'avoir du tuer quelqu'un, même méchant, le perturbait un peu.

Gohan, qui venait du tuer le dernier soldat vivant avait senti une brusque montée d'énergie chez son p'tit frère et se retourna donc et il vit Goten toujours en position d'attaque, les deux bras tendus vers l'avant avec les paumes crois. Essoufflé, avec un regard tendu et un peu apeuré. Gohan comprit vite que Goten avait lancé une vague d'énergie mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Mais, en se dirigeant vers son petit frère, Gohan remarqua un soldat mort troué au niveau du ventre.

« Goten c'est toi qui a tué ce soldat ? »   
« Oui...c'est moi...y'avait...un méchant derrière toi...et je crois qu'il voulait te frapper par derrière alors...j'ai fait ce que tu m'appris...et j'ai lancé un Masenko sur le soldat... » répondit Goten encore essoufflé.   
« Merci Goten, tu m'as bien aidé, je ne l'avais pas vu celui-là. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu a mis beaucoup d'énergie dans cette attaque. Pour quelqu'un comme ce soldat c'était pas nécessaire tu sais » expliqua Gohan.  
«Oui mais  je voulais être sur que ça l'empêche de te faire du mal alors j'ai bien concentré mon énergie. Mais je l'ai tué, je voulais pas » répondit Goten, triste d'avoir dû ôter la vie à quelqu'un.  
Gohan se rapprocha de Goten, fit un large sourire et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Goten : « Je sais Goten, tué quelqu'un c'est jamais très gai, moi non plus j'aime pas ça mais Piccolo m'a dit une fois que c'était tuer ou être tué donc parfois on a pas le choix et là tu a très bien fait d'intervenir même si malheureusement tu a du tuer quelqu'un ». Tout en essayant de réconforter son petit frère avec des paroles réconfortantes, Gohan passa sa main dans la chevelure de Goten, en signe d'affection. Goten sourit en retour, content de voir qu'il a bien agi contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au départ. 

Voyant que tous les soldats avait été éliminés par deux jeunes inconnus, les Nameks survivants du village commencèrent à se rassembler derrière Gohan. 

« Gohan, les monsieur tout vert derrière toi, ils sont gentils eux, non ? » demanda innocemment Goten en voyant arriver les Nameks. Gohan se retourna pour voir ce dont Goten parlait et là, l'aîné des métis fut stupéfait de voir à quel point les habitants du village ressemblèrent a Piccolo.   
« Vous devez êtres des Nameks, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ressemblez beaucoup a Piccolo. » questionna Gohan.

L'un des Nameks, assez agé et plus petit que les autres, s'avança vers Gohan, l'air un peu méfiant malgré le fait que ce dernier avait tué les soldats qui les oppressaient.

« Vous...vous n'êtes pas avec ces soldats et vous n'êtes d'aucune planètes que nous connaissont. Pourtant vous n'avez pas hésité à éliminer tous ces soldats. Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ? »

Gohan se mit alors à raconter au Namek qu'il lui avait adressé la parole toute l'histoire qu'il l'a conduit lui, Goten et son père sur Namek. En évoquant bien sur Piccolo et Kami-sama.

Le Namek qui avait pris la parole, ainsi que les autres rassemblé derrière lui avait écouté avec grande attention, le récit du jeune inconnu. C'est alors que le même Namek prit la parole.  
« Hum....alors comme ça il y avait un Namek sur votre planète Terre...en effet, notre Grand Chef Saichoro, m'avait dit un jour qu'un vaisseau Namek avec un enfant à son bord avait été envoyé sur cette planète à cause du cataclysme, il y a bien longtemps mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu de nouvelle concernant cet enfant. Le Grand Chef sera content d'apprendre qu'il est arrivé sain et sauf même si maintenant il est mort. D'ailleurs tu semble beaucoup tenir à l'entité dénommée Piccolo. C'est étonnant vu ses actes passés. Mais je crois en ton récit, jeune homme. De plus tu me paraît bon et honnête . Je vais donc accéder à ta demande et te donner le Dragon Ball que nous avons. » 

« Merci beaucoup monsieur, c'est très gentil de votre part de nous faire confiance » répondit Gohan, réjouit d'avoir convaincu le Namek de sa sincérité.

Le Namek alla donc chercher le Dragon Ball comme prévu et le remit à Gohan. Ce dernier, en voyant la taille du Dragon Ball, fit « Waaaw » d'étonnement car il ne s'attendait pas à des Dragon Ball aussi grandes.

« Ils sont énormes vos Dragon Balls, ceux sur Terre sont bien plus petites ! » s'exclama Gohan.

Goten en voyant les Dragon Balls pour la première fois fut tout aussi étonné de leur taille. Il en était presque à se demander si c'était bien ça.

« C'est ca un Dragon Ball ? C'est super grand ! » fit alors Goten.   
« Comme vous m'avez l'air d'être d'honnêtes personnes, je peux vous indiquer où se trouve notre Grand Chef, il a aussi un Dragon Ball» dit le vieux Namek.  
« Dendé ! Viens par ici, tu vas guider c'est deux jeunes gens chez le Grand Chef . Tu sais où c'est » rajouta le vieux Namek .

C'est alors qu'un petit Namek, surement un enfant, s'avança près du vieux Namek pour lui répondre d'un oui un peu timide.

« Encore une fois merci, monsieur. J'espère que le Grand Chef nous donnera aussi son Dragon Ball, ça nous en ferais deux » dit Gohan enthousiaste d'avoir déjà le second Dragon Ball en vue.

C'est alors que Gohan et Goten sentirent deux forces approcher, l'une leurs était familière, l'autre n'était connue que de Gohan et il n'aimais pas le fait de sentir cette force.

« Mais que fais Papa avec Végéta, je croyais qu'il voulait se battre avec lui » dit Gohan d'un air inquiet.  
« Végéta ? Le méchant qui est arrivé en étoile filante ? Mais pourquoi il est avec Papa ? » questionna Goten.  
Gohan sourit malgré tout à la réflexion amusante de Goten.  
« Ha ha oui c'est bien lui, Goten » répondit l'aîné.

Goku et Végéta atterrirent près des deux jeunes garçons, toujours étonné de voir leur père en compagnie de leur pire ennemi.

« Oooh mais c'est mignon !  Kakarotto a amené sa petite famille avec. » Railla Végéta avec un sourire moqueur.  
« C'est plutôt mes fils qui m'ont emmené avec. C'est surtout Gohan qui voulait venir ici » répondit Goku.  
« Mouais, mais au final ca peut être intéressant la force du petit avec nous. Au plus on est au mieux c'est contre Freezer. En plus il a l'air d'avoir bien progressé depuis la dernière fois. » dit Végéta toujours d'un ton un peu moqueur.

« Hum...et ce mioche derrière l'autre, c'est ton petit dernier, je suppose. Il m'a pas l'air mauvais non plus »

Végéta s'approcha alors des deux fils de Goku et dit a Gohan : « Alors petit, content de me revoir ? Et je vois que tu a amené ton petit frère avec toi »  
« Je sais pas ce que Papa a conclu avec toi, mais non je suis pas content de te voir et n'approche pas de Goten » répondit Gohan d'un ton sec en plaçant son bras devant Goten comme pour le protéger.  
« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Ho ho mais j'ai peur ! Tu as de la chance que j'ai besoin de toi et ton père sinon je t'aurais déjà donner une bonne leçon moi ! » dit Végéta un peu courroucé par la hardise de Gohan.  
« Hé on se calme tout le monde  ! » commença Goku « Gohan, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Végéta et moi non plus, je te rassure mais j'ai une bonne raison pour m'être allié avec lui » termina-t-il, tentant d'apaiser son fils aîné qui n'était pas du tout content de voir le prince des saiyens.

C'est alors que Goku raconta a ses deux fils ce que Végéta lui a raconté quelque temps auparavant. L'annonce de l'existence de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort que Végéta ne réjouissa pas Gohan. Goten lui, voyant la réaction de son grand frère s'inquiéta aussi de ce Freezer.

Le vieux Namek, qui avait tout entendu, alla vers le petit groupe et dit :  
« Si les deux petits vont voir le Grand Chef, il pourra surement révéler leur potentiel. Et cette augmentation de force pourra surement vous aider contre ce Freezer car même moi qui n'ai pas le don du Grand Chef, je sens que ces deux enfants ont un potentiel important. » 

« Pff comme si ces deux mioches pouvait être si puissant. Mais bon vu la situation, je veux bien vous croire car après tout Freezer est notre ennemi commun, vous n'auriez donc aucun intérêt a nous mentir. Et ce Grand Chef, il peut pas faire la même avec moi et Kakarotto ? » répondit Végéta sceptique.

« Hum... le père des deux enfants, peut être bien mais vous certainement pas, je sens le vice en vous. Le Grand Chef n'acceptera jamais de révéler le potentiel d'un être malfaisant si tant est que vous avez une force potentielle. » répondit le vieux Namek.

« Humf » fit Végéta pour seule réponse.

«Papa, moi et Goten on va aller chez le Grand Chef, il a un Dragon Ball et il pourra peut être augmenter ma force et celle de Goten. Pendant ce temps-là, je te donne le radar et tu va chercher les autres Dragon Ball avec Végéta. Ça te va ? » proposa Gohan.

« Très bonne idée faisons ça ! On se retrouve au vaisseau une fois que chacun de nous à terminé ce qu'il a faire » répondit Goku.

« Très bien rendez-vous au vaisseau alors Papa. » dit Gohan. « Goten tu es prêt ? On y va ? » ajouta -t-il.  
« Ouais on peut y aller, au revoir Papa » répondit Goten en faisant un signe de la main en direction de son père.

Sur ce, les deux groupes s'envolèrent vers leurs destination respectives en espérant rassembler les Dragon Ball avant le terrible Freezer.

A suivre.


	6. Le Grand Chef

 

«Bip Bip...Bip » «  Hein ? Étrange... » fit un soldat assez grand et mince, de long cheveux en tresse posé sur son armure identique à celle de Végéta.  
«Hum...Qu'y a-t-il Zabon ? » demanda Freezer en voyant son subordonné étonné.  
« Rien de très grave, Seigneur Freezer. Mais mon scouter a détecté soudainement deux puissances dépassant largement la normale puis elle ont diminué. » répondit Zabon. « Et en même temps nous avons perdu le signal des soldats envoyés dans le village à l'ouest de notre position...Dois-je envoyer une autre escouade pour enquêter ? » ajouta le soldat.  
«Mmm... Non, c'est inutile. Ils se feraient tuer assurément. Bon il ne faut pas une très grande puissance pour venir a bout d'une escouade mais tout de même, je n'aime pas ça. Cela pourrait-il être Végéta ? Je sais qu'il convoite les Dragon Balls aussi... » répondit platement l'empereur de l'univers.  
« Non Seigneur Freezer, ce n'est pas le signal de Végéta. Mais ces puissances ne sont vraiment pas ordinaire à pouvoir augmenter soudainement ». répondit Zabon, intrigué par ces puissances soudaine.  
« Rien d'étonnant à cela. Ces deux personnes savent contrôler leur énergie, voilà tout. C'est assez rare mais ça existe. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais envoyer quelqu'un de plus qualifié pour enquêter sur ces mystérieuses puissances. Elles ne doivent pas être très dangereuse mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment et de plus je n'aime pas que l'on s'attaque à mon armée impunément. » dit Freezer d'un ton froid et sec.  
« Dodoria, je veux que tu enquête sur ces deux puissances détecté par Zabon et quand tu les auras trouvées, tue-les. Je ne veux pas de gêneurs. » ordonna-t-il.  
« Et si tu tombe sur Végéta, débarrasse toi en aussi, j'ai horreur que l'on se rebelle contre moi. » rajouta Freezer.  
Le soldat corpulent, plus petit que Zabon, d'une couleur rose foncé portant la même armure que ce dernier et ayant un crâne garni de pique, acquiesça d'un « Oui, Seigneur ! » et partît dans la direction des puissances indiqués par le scouter.

Pendant ce temps-là, Gohan et Goten, guidé par Dendé, se dirigèrent vers la résidence du Grand Chef Namek.

« C'est marrant, je n'aurai jamais pensé que Piccolo était d'une autre planète et qu'il y aurais des gens comme lui sur une autre planète. » dit Gohan voulant engager la discussion avec Dendé.  
« Piccolo ? C'est le Namek qui venu sur votre planète ? » questionna alors le petit Namek.  
« Oui c'est bien lui...enfin presque »  
« Pendant ton explication au chef Muri, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que tu respectait et tu adorais ce Piccolo pourtant c'est la partie maléfique du Namek qui partit d'ici... »  
« Oui c'est vrai mais Piccolo n'est pas aussi méchant qu'on le dit. D'ailleurs il m'a sauvé la vie en sacrifiant la sienne. Ça veut bien dire qu'il n'est pas si méchant. »  
« Oh je vois, c'est vrai que vu comme ça, il a air moins maléfique »

Gohan prit une mine plus sérieuse, plus déterminée avec un arrière-fond de colère mêlée à de la tristesse.  
« Et c'est pour lui que je suis ici, il s'est sacrifié pour moi et moi j'ai rien pu faire, même pas le venger. Alors quand j'ai appris que je pourrais ressusciter Piccolo avec les Dragon Balls sur Namek, j'ai pas hésiter et je suis venu. Et personne ne m'empêchera de le faire. Pas même Végéta ou ce Freezer. »

« Tu a l'air très affecté par sa mort, ca se ressens dans ta voix et dans l'expression de ton visage. Et tu à l'air vraiment déterminé à ressusciter ton ami » répondit Dendé.  
Gohan ne répondit plus, trop affecté par le souvenir de la mort de son mentor et ami. 

De son côté, Goten en écoutant son grand frère, ne s'empêcher de ressentir une point de jalousie car il avait parfois l'impression que Gohan préférait ce Piccolo, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, à lui, son propre frère.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus. Le jeune métis saiyen ressentit tout d'un coup une force maléfique approcher. Il s'arrêta et s'écria : 

« Gohan ! Tu sens pas qu'il y a un méchant pas loin ? » 

A ces mots, Gohan s'arrêta aussi et fini par sentir cette énergie maléfique que son petit frère avait ressenti. 

« Hum..oui je la sens, c'est pas un gentil, ca c'est sur. Et il a l'air bien plus fort que les soldats que l'on a rencontré » s'inquiéta-t-il.  
« Cette personne veut peut être aussi le Dragon Ball du Grand Chef ! » s'écria Dendé tout aussi inquiet de cette présence maléfique.  
« Il avance très vite, si on gagne pas du temps, il nous rattrapera bien avant que l'on arrive chez le Grand Chef. »

C'est alors que Goten, pas très rassuré, serra ses poings tremblant et cria : 

« Gohan ! T'a qu'a aller chez le Grand Chef avec Dendé et moi je...je vais essayer de retenir le méchant ! Je crois que j'ai une idée ! » 

Gohan fut tout d'abord stupéfait par les paroles de son jeune frère. Puis il se ressaisit en pensant à l'absurdité de ce que venait de dire son cadet.

« Goten, ne dis pas de bêtises, tu dois bien sentir que cette énergie est plus forte que le tienne. De plus je vais pas te laisser seul ici. Tu restes avec moi, tu me l'avais promis ! » s'exprima Gohan un peu paniqué.  
« Mais Gohan, tu l'a dit, si on part tous ensemble, le méchant va nous rattraper et on ne pourra pas aller chez le Grand Chef ! » répondit Goten, toujours un peu tremblant mais sûr de lui.  
« Donc comme c'est toi le plus fort, avec le pouvoir du Grand Chef tu pourra certainement battre le méchant » rajouta-t-il.  
« Mais...Goten, non...je...je refuse de te laisser tout seul. Si il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je me le pardonnerai jamais ! » répondit l'aîné maintenant complètement paniqué par la folle idée de son jeune frère.

C'est alors que Dendé, jusqu'ici silencieux, s'interposa dans la discussion entre les deux frères.

« Gohan...je crois que ton petit frère a raison. Il faut quelqu'un qui reste et qui gagne du temps pour que les autres aille chez le Grand Chef et comme apparemment, c'est toi le plus fort de vous deux, tu a bien plus de chance d'avoir une force révélé plus puissante que celui qui arrive. Et Goten a une idée et à l'air sur de lui, même si il tremble un peu, donc pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ? » 

Gohan ne répondit rien dans l'immédiat car au fond de lui, il savait que Dendé avait raison mais rien que le fait de laisser Goten, seul, face à un ennemi supérieur l'affolait totalement. C'est alors que Goten, pour convaincre son aîné, eut une idée :

« Gohan , je suis que Piccolo serait d'accord avec moi et dirais de me laisser ici pendant que toi tu aille chez le Grand Chef » dit-il en bluffant un peu car après tout, il ne connaissait pas bien le mentor de son frère mais d'après ce que lui avait raconté ce dernier, Piccolo serait bien du genre à dire ce que Goten venait d'affirmer.

« ….C'est...c'est vrai, Piccolo serait surement d'accord avec toi.... » parvint a dire Gohan, dépité. « Bon....allons-y Dendé alors et ne traînons pas, je veux pas laisser Goten une seule seconde de plus qu'il n'en faut » ajouta-t-il, toujours paniqué à l'idée de laisser son tout jeune frère face à l'ennemi qui arrivait. 

Gohan s'approcha alors de Goten, mis ses deux mains sur les joues de Goten et tenta de réconforter son petit frère malgré le fait qu'il était lui même pas serein du tout.

« Goten..tu..tu fais attention à toi, essaye ton idée et puis tu me rejoins directement ! C'est d'accord ? »  
« Oui c'est promis, Gohan » répondit un peu timidement Goten.

C'est alors que Gohan, accompagné de Dendé, partit en direction de la maison du Grand Chef, non sans avoir encore un peu hésité à laisser Goten tout seul.

Goten, une fois seul, attendit l'ennemi avec fébrilité. C'est la première fois qu'il devait combattre sans l'aide de son frère et cela l'effraie un peu. Il resta en position stationnaire mais il avait les poings serré et tout son corps tremblait un peu. L'expression de son visage était crispée entre peur et volonté de vouloir bien faire. Car c'est surtout pour montrer à Gohan de quoi il est capable et qu'il n'est pas un couard, qu'il a demandé à être celui qui reste derrière. Car c'est ce que veut Goten, que Gohan soit fier de lui, qu'il voit que lui aussi, il peut être utile et courageux. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire car l'idée d'affronter un ennemi que même son frère redoute, ca le terrifie. Si il se laissait faire, il s'enfuirait retrouver Gohan à toute vitesse, tellement il a peur. Seul la pensée que son frère serait déçu de le voir fuir ainsi, le permet de rester et de faire face. Et ce qu'il fit, il fera face quoiqu'il arrive et si son idée fonctionne comme il le pense, il n'aura même pas à combattre.

C'est alors que Dodoria arriva à l'endroit où était resté Goten. Il s'arrêta devant le jeune métis saiyen et fut étonné de voir que l'une des puissances que son scouter à détecté émane d'une si jeune garçon dont il n'aurait jamais dit qu'il aie une telle puissance, tellement Goten était jeune, donc pas très grand et assez tremblant. 

« Hein ? Un gosse avec une tel puissance ? Mais c'est ridicule ! Mon scouter doit mal fonctionner, c'est pas possible ! » s'étonna Dodoria.  
« Dis donc petit, c'est toi qui t'amuse à tuer les soldats du Seigneur Freezer ? » questionna le soldat, un sourire moqueur en coin.

Goten ne répondit pas tout de suite, toujours un peu effrayé mais finit par répondre tout innocemment :  
« Non c'est pas moi c'est mon frère, moi j'en ai tué qu'un et je l'ai pas fait exprès » 

« Ha ha ha, ton frère donc, ca doit être lui la 2e puissance que j'ai détecté. Et il t'a laisser tout seul ici ? Il est pas très sympa ton frère car je vais lui rendre son petit frère en morceaux ! » répondit Dodoria. 

« D'abord, tu pourra pas me toucher, tu vas voir ! » fit Goten.  
« Je voudrais bien voir ça tiens ! » répondit l'extraterrestre rose amusé par l'affirmation du petit garçon qui lui faisait face.

C'est alors que Goten mis ses mains devant son visages les 5 doigts écartés et cria : 

« TAÏYOKEN !!! » 

Une forte lumière aveuglante apparut alors et aveugla totalement Dodoria qui n'avait rien vu venir, tellement il n'avait pas pris au sérieux son jeune adversaire. 

« Aaaaah !! Mes yeux !! » parvint à dire le soldat de Freezer.

Goten profita de ce moment pour s'enfuir tout en camouflant sa force.

« Aaaah !! Sale gosse, il m'a bien eu mais il va me le payer !! » éructa Dodoria, excédé d'avoir avoir été eu par un enfant.

La lumière s'atténua et peu à peu, Dodoria retrouvait la vue non sans peine.

« Raaah !! Ou est ce gosse ?! Je vais le massacrer ! M'humilier de la sorte, il va le payer ! » cria-t-il en colère.

Mais le petit métis saiyen n'était plus là et avait disparu du champ de vision de Dodoria.

« Mmmh...il a fui cet avorton et il cache son énergie en plus, mon scouter n'arrive plus à le détecter.. » maugréa le corpulent personnage.  
« Bip..Bip...Biiip » « Huh ? C'est quoi cette force tout d'un coup ?! Il n'était pas si élevé avant ! » s'étonna-t-il.  
« Aaaah mais cela doit être le frère du petit avorton, ce sont les seuls qui puissent contrôler leurs énergies comme ça...et a mon avis ce sale gosse qui m'a aveuglé est parti le rejoindre, je n'ai plus qu'a suivre cette énergie et rattraper ce gosse avant qu'il ne rejoignent son frère et comme ça je pourrai lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer au grand Dodoria !! » ajouta-t-il, satisfait d'avoir une piste pour rattraper le petit garçon qui avait osé l'aveugler et s'enfuir par après.

Sur cette réflexion, Dodoria fonça vers l'énergie qu'il venait de détecter en espérant rattraper Goten.

 

Dans le même temps que la brève confrontation entre Dodoria et Goten. Gohan et Dendé était parti en direction de la maison du Grand Chef pour espérer avoir cette révélation de potentiel et ainsi venir en aide à Goten, resté en arrière. Gohan ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le trajet restant mais il avait une mine grave qui faisait transparaître toute l'inquiétude et la détermination qu'avait le métis saiyen à revenir auprès de son petit frère.

C'est alors que les deux jeunes arrivèrent en vue du la maison du Grand Chef. Elle était perché sur une haute montagne très étroite et droite. La maison ressemblait une fois de plus au style du vaisseau Namek que les 3 Terriens avait pris pour venir jusqu'ici. 

« Ho...Dendé ?! C'est ça la maison du Grand Chef ? » demanda subitement Gohan.  
« Oui c'est bien elle, ne devrions plus tarder maintenant. » répondit Dendé.

Gohan accéléra alors laissant Dendé derrière. Il atterrit devant la porte de la maison mais trouva ni clinche, ni poignée pour l'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvra d'elle même et un grand Namek bien bâti et dans la force de l'âge sortit de la maison. Dendé finit par atterrir lui aussi. 

 

« Monsieur Nail ! » s'écria Dendé.  
« Content de te voir Dendé. Le Grand Chef vous attend » répondit le grand Namek.  
« Ha il savait que j'allais venir ? Tant mieux ca me fera gagner du temps » répondit Gohan toujours aussi pressé de retrouver Goten. 

Gohan, Dendé et Nail rentrèrent tous les trois dans la bâtisse et Nail conduisit les deux enfants auprès de son Maître.  
Arrivé dans la salle ou se trouvait le Grand Chef, Gohan s'étonna de voir un Namek si grand, si imposant. Il semblait aussi être très âgé.  
« Waah, il est grand votre Grand Chef c'est impressionnant ! » s'exclama le jeune métis saiyen.  
« Ô Grand Chef, voici l'un des terrien et le petit Dendé » dit Nail avec plein de respect et de déférence envers son Maître.  
« Hum...Oui...J'attendais leur venue... » dit péniblement le Grand Chef.  
« Grand Chef, je voudrais pas vous paraître impoli mais est-ce que vous pourriez libérer mon potentiel pour que je puisse allez aidez mon petit frère, s'il vous plait ? » lança Gohan sans autre forme de présentation.  
Le métis saiyen n'aimais être si direct et impoli de ne pas se présenter au vénérable doyen des Nameks mais la situation n'étais pas propice aux présentations et autres civilités. Il fallait faire vite.

« Ho..je comprends ton empressement, approche donc que j'accède à ta demande. » répondit le Grand Chef qui ne tint pas rigueur à Gohan pour son approche directe.  
« Merci, Grand Chef ! » sourit alors Gohan, content de voir que le Grand Chef était sensible à la situation.  
Gohan s'approcha alors de l'imposant Namek, qui était assis sur un siège tout aussi imposant. Le doyen posa alors sa main sur la tête du métis saiyen, se concentra un instant et tout d'un coup, une aura blanche entoura Gohan et s'intensifia au fil du temps. L'aura devint presque comme une petite bourrasque et fit s'envoler en l'air les cheveux d'un noir profond du jeune garçon.  
Gohan ressentit en une fois, une grande force jaillir de son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de force en lui, même si Piccolo lui avait déjà dit qu'il possédait une force immense, Gohan n'a jamais vraiment voulu le croire. Mais là, devant le fait établi, il ne pouvait que croire en sa nouvelle force, tellement elle dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.  
Après un bon moment à se contempler, Gohan arriva tout de même à articuler quelque mots : 

« C'est...c'est...c'est incroyable ! Je sens tellement de force en moi...Je.. » s'arrêta Gohan en pensant à Goten resté derrière.

Le visage de Gohan se ferma et une expression de colère et de détermination se fit voir. L'inquiétude était là aussi mais elle n' était pas visible. 

« Désolé Grand Chef de vous quitter si vite mais je dois aller retrouver Goten, je reviendrais après si ça vous dérange pas » fit Gohan en s'en allant.  
« Va petit, va » répondit le Grand Chef alors que Gohan était déjà parti.

 

Presque au même moment, Goten était terrifié, transi de peur. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionner comme il l'avait prévu car le monstre rose qu'est Dodoria avait fini par le rattraper et lui barrer la route. Goten ne savait plus quoi faire mais tout d'un coup il ressentit une force qui avait drastiquement augmenté. Cette force, il la connaissait bien, il a pu ressentir cette énergie positive et réconfortante bien avant de pouvoir ressentir véritablement les énergies. C'était bien celle de Gohan. Il avait réussi a se faire révéler sa force chez le Grand Chef. Cela redonna un peu d'espoir et de courage au petit métis saiyen qui faisait face au terrible Dodoria. Ce dernier était vraiment enragé par la ruse de l'enfant et il allait lui faire payer. Mais son scouter s'affola soudainement.  
« Hein ? Mais comment le frère de cet avorton a-t-il pu augmenter sa force si vite ?! » s'exclama le soldat, très étonné par la nouvelle force de Gohan.  
« Hum...je vais vite me débarrasser du p'tit avant car à deux ils vont surement me causer des soucis » pensa-t-il.  
« Petit !! Je vais t'écraser que même ton frère ne te reconnaîtra plus !! » cria Dodoria toujours furieux.

Goten se mit alors en garde mais trembla de tout son corps, impressionné par le corpulent soldat. Ce dernier fonça sur lui tellement vite que Goten ne put que ressentir une très vive douleur au ventre. C'était le poing de Dodoria qui venait de s'enfoncer dans l'estomac du petit garçon. Goten en cracha du sang et de la salive et se plia en deux. 

Jamais le métis saiyen n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Même son entraînement avec son père et son frère, pourtant intense, ne lui avais pas procurer une telle douleur. Alors que Goten allait tomber au sol, Dodoria l'attrapa et le prit par le cou avec un air sadique.

« Ha ha ! Alors on fait moins le malin, l'avorton ! Plus de technique de traître ! Tu vas vas voir ce que c'est de s'en prendre au grand Dodoria ! » . 

Le soldat du tyran Freezer plaça sa main libre sur le torse de Goten, qui ne bougeait plus.

« Je vais te faire un joli trou dans ton corps de sale mioche, Ha ha ha » rit-il sadiquement.

Alors qu'il alla trucider le plus jeune des métis saiyen. Il entendit un cri de colère assourdissant venant de derrière lui. L'alien rose se retourna, toujours avec Goten dans une de ces mains, et vit furtivement un autre jeune garçon lui foncer dessus. La seconde d'après, il vit Gohan tout près de lui et il se sentit traversé de part en part. Dodoria baissa la tête et vit que presque tout le bras gauche de Gohan était enfoncé dans sa chair. En effet ce dernier avait rassemblé pas mal de force dans son poing pour abattre d'un coup le sadique adversaire de son frère.  
Le soldat rose lâcha, sous l'emprise de la douleur, le petit garçon qu'il avait en main. Ce dernier tombant lourdement au sol.

« Aaargh...Mais..comment est-ce possible ? Je ne peut pas me faire vaincre par un mioche ! » éructa Dodoria, tout en crachant des gerbes de sang.  
« Comment ose-tu faire du mal à mon petit frère ?! Je..Je vais te tuer !!! » cria Gohan plein de colère voyant Goten si mal en point. 

Gohan ressortit alors son bras des tripes de Dodoria Recula un peu et d'un geste des deux mains et le visage plein de colère, Gohan concentra son énergie et lança une fulgurante vague d'énergie qui carbonisa puis désintégra Dodoria.

Gohan mis un petit temps à retrouver ses esprits puis jeta un regard en bas et vit le corps inanimé de Goten. 

« Go...Goten ! Non ! » 

Gohan fonça vers Goten pour lui porter secours, pensant déjà au pire. Et si c'était le cas, il ne se le pardonnerais jamais. Mais il chassa cette idée de son esprit et arriva près de son petit frère. Il prit délicatement Goten dans ses bras et tenta de le ranimer en lui donnant des petites tapes sur la joue droite mais rien n'y fit. Le coup de poing de Dodoria avait mis KO, le petit garçon. 

« Hum...les senzus sont bien trop loin mais je suis assez près du la maison du Grand Chef. Vu ses pouvoirs spéciaux, il pourra peut être soigner Goten. » pensa Gohan, très inquiet de l'état de Goten.

C'est alors que Gohan s'envola à toute vitesse avec Goten dans les bras et fonça vers la maison du Grand Chef. 

Arrivé là, Gohan s'engouffra dans la maison et courut dans la salle où était ressemblé Dendé, Nail et le Doyen des Nameks . Tout virent déboulé Gohan, paniqué, avec Goten inconscient dans ses bras.  
Dendé comprit de suite que le jeune métis saiyen inconscient avait besoin de soin. Le petit Namek accourra alors vers Gohan.

« Pose le par terre que je puisse le soigner » s'exclama Dendé à Gohan,  
« Tu,,tu peux le soigner ? » questionna l'aîné des frères d'une voix inquiète.  
« Oui c'est un des dons que j'ai. Je peux soigner n'importe quelle blessure. » répondit le jeune Namek.

A ces mots, Gohan fut rassuré de voir qu'il avait bien fait de venir chez le Grand Chef et que son petit frère allait être remis sur pieds en peu de temps. Pour la première fois depuis quelque temps, Gohan esquissa un sourire voyant que Goten commençait tout doucement à bouger et à revenir à lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Goten et mis une main dans le dos de Goten pour le relever délicatement.

« Goten..Goten...allez réveille toi... » dit doucement Gohan.

Goten finit par reprendre conscience et ouvrit à moitié les yeux pour finalement les ouvrir complètement tout en sursautant.

« Aaah !! » fit Goten avec un air apeuré, se souvenant de l'instant avant de d'être mis KO.  
« Hey...Goten, tout va bien...tu n'as plus rien a craindre, le méchant n'est plus là » dit Gohan d'un air réconfortant, voyant son petit frère tremblant.  
« Hein ? Gohan...c'est toi ? Mais....le méchant il est où ? » demanda Goten étonné de se trouver à un endroit complètement différent.  
« Je m'en suis occupé Goten, t'inquiète pas » rassura Gohan.   
« Ah ? C'est pour ça que tu as du sang sur ton bras ? Tu...tu l'a tué ? » fit le jeune métis.  
« Oui...j'ai pas eu le choix encore une fois » répondit l'aîné toujours souriant pour rassurer son petit frère.

C'est alors que Goten baissa les yeux et prit une mine triste

«Pardon Gohan, j'ai pas été bon, je pensais que lui faire la technique de Krilin ca l'empêcherait de me suivre mais il m'a rattrapé et j'ai rien pu faire, t'a dû encore venir m'aider... » 

Gohan releva complètement Goten, qui était maintenant sur ses deux pieds, mis ses mains sur les épaules de son petit frère et fit un sourire.

« Goten ton plan n'a peut être pas fonctionné comme tu le voulais mais au moins tu m'a permis d'arriver chez le Grand Chef et comme ça j'ai pu battre notre ennemi. En plus, tu a été super courageux de rester derrière pour occuper ce soldat. J'étais loin d'être aussi courageux à ton âge tu sais ? »  
« Ha bon c'est vrai ? » questionna Goten étonné.  
«  Oui c'est vrai et je suis fier que tu ai eu cette idée même si je la trouvais très risquée »

Entendant cela, Goten fit un large sourire, très content de voir que finalement Gohan était fier de lui et non déçu ou fâché comme il l'avait pensé au début.

« C'est vrai t'es pas fâché ? » lâcha Goten toujours un grand sourires aux lèvres.  
« M'enfin Goten pourquoi je serais fâché, c'est ridicule. Allez viens, je vais te présenter à quelqu'un » répondit le jeune garçon au kimono violet.

Gohan emmena Goten auprès du Grand Chef pour que le cadet des métis puisse aussi bénéficier d'une révélation de potentiel.

Le petit frère de Gohan était médusé par la taille du doyen et fit des grand yeux d'étonnement.

« Waaah il est super grand le Grand Chef, il est même plus grand que Papa ! » arriva à dire Goten malgré son total étonnement.

Gohan ne répondis pas mais fut amusé par le remarque innocente de son petit frère. Puis il s'adressa au Doyen des Namek.

« Voilà Grand Chef, je suis de retour avec mon petit frère. Désolé d'avoir été si impoli tout à l'heure mais il fallait faire vite »  
« Ha...C'est n'est pas grave petit, je comprends parfaitement l'empressement dont tu a fait preuve tout à l'heure . Et pour les présentations se sera plus simple si je sonde ton esprit, ainsi je saurais tout. Approchez donc les enfants » fit le vieux Namek d'une voix faible et assez frêle.

Gohan et Goten s'approchèrent du doyen et ce dernier posa d'abord la main sur la tête de Gohan.

Après un petit moment de silence, le Grand Chef finit par prendre la parole.  
« Hum...oui je vois...quelle histoire...ainsi le fils de Katats a survécu au voyage, j'en suis content. Dommage qu'il soit mort maintenant » 

Tout d'un coup le vieux Namek prit un air étonné Gohan, intrigué par le soudain étonnement du Grand Chef, leva les yeux et dit : «  Huh ? Que ce passe-t-il Grand Chef, vous avez l'air tout étonné ? » 

« Hum...petit..tu as un potentiel énorme, tu n'est pas terrien, c'est sur. » répondit le Namek.  
« Ben, Piccolo m'a dit que Papa était un saiyen venant de la Planète Végéta mais on vit sur Terre quand même. » expliqua Gohan.  
« Oui...tout s'explique...tu es un descendant saiyen, voilà pourquoi, je sens autant de force en toi. Mais il y a quelque chose de profondément caché en toi » fit le doyen.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se concentra, puis au bout d'une minute, il reprit la parole.

« Je sens...de la colère...une colère noire, terrifiante, destructrice...hum.. »  
« Vr-Vraiment vous ressentez tout ça chez moi ? » questionna Gohan, pas très rassuré par les paroles du vieux Namek.

Le Grand Chef ne répondit à Gohan et plaça maintenant sa main sur le tête de Goten. 

«Mmmh...tu as aussi une grande force, petit, c'est impressionnant...mais laisse moi révéler ton potentiel, je te dois bien ça pour avoir contenu l'ennemi qui se dirigeait par ici » 

C'est alors que le même phénomène que celui qui arriva à Gohan plus tôt se produisit pour le plus jeune. Une aura blanche et puissante enveloppa le petit métis saiyen et ses cheveux s'envolèrent dû au flux ascendant de l'aura blanche. Goten ressentit alors qu'il était bien plus fort qu'avant, une force dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Cette nouvelle force était presque enivrante.

« Waaah, je me sens trop fort là ! Et tu as vu Gohan comme je suis fort maintenant ? T'auras plus besoin de me sauver maintenant ! » fit Goten d'un air satisfait et fier de sa nouvelle force.  
« Ha ha, oui Goten, tu es devenu très fort tu a raison » rigola Gohan, une fois de plus amusé par la réflexion de Goten.  
« Bon il est temps de retourner au vaisseau y retrouver Papa, Goten mais d'abord est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre Dragon Ball, Grand Chef ? » questionna le jeune garçon.  
« Oui...Je sens que vous êtes des personnes honnêtes, je vous cède donc mon Dragon Ball, faites-en bon usage » répondit le doyen tout levant son bras pour atteindre le Dragon Ball qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui.  
« Merci pour tout Grand Chef et comptez sur moi pour en faire bon usage ! » s'exclama alors Gohan très content d'avoir un deuxième Dragon Ball.

La dessus, Gohan et Goten prirent congé des 3 Nameks présent dans la salle et s'envolèrent vers leurs vaisseaux.  
Nail, en ayant vu la mine inquiète que le Grand Chef avait prise en sondant les deux jeunes garçons, tenta de savoir la raison de l'inquiétude de son Maître.

« Maître, je vous sens inquiet à propos des jeunes terriens, qu'il y a-t-il ? »  
« Mmmh.....ces deux enfants ne se doutent pas de ce qui les attends. Ils vont devoir faire face à des événements assez tragiques et pénible. C'est triste pour de jeunes enfants comme eux. » répondit le vieux Namek, un peu triste d'avoir entrevu l'avenir des deux métis saiyen.

« En effet, c'est triste, Grand Maître » fit Nail d'un air impassible. 

 

A suivre.


	7. Confrontations

 

Goku et Végéta était revenu au vaisseau il y a peu. Tous les deux, ils avait pu rassembler 2 Dragon Ball seulement, les autres, à part celle du Grand Chef, étant rassemblée au même endroit, probablement par Freezer. 

L'obtention de ces 2 Dragon Ball avait été facilité par la gentillesse et la sympathie de Goku qui arriva facilement à convaincre les Nameks de lui remettre leur Dragon Ball. Végéta avait laisser faire Goku sans discuter car il pensait bien qu'avec Goku ce serait plus rapide et moins fatiguant que de devoir raser le village. 

Le prince des saiyens supporta son allié de fortune uniquement car il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Sans Goku et ses fils, il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre Freezer et donc de rassembler les Dragon Ball et exhausser son vœu. Bon après Freezer, il resterais justement ses 3 alliés mais selon Végéta, il n'aurais pas trop de mal à s'en débarrasser, si ils venait à survivre à l'affrontement avec l'Empereur de l'Univers. 

Tout d'un coup deux puissances approchantes mirent fins aux pensées de Végéta. Ces deux forces était anormalement élevée. Il craignit que se soit Zabon et Dodoria qui avait été envoyés par Freezer pour récupérer les Dragon Ball.

« Kakarotto ! Tu sens ces deux puissances ?! Je crains que ce soit les hommes de mains de Freezer ! » maugréa le saiyen de sang royal.  
« Hum...non je ne crois pas. Ces forces ne me semble pas hostile. Elle me sont même familière. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est Gohan et Goten qui sont de retour. Leur nouvelle force est épatante. » répondit Goku.  
« Hein ?! Ce serait tes deux mioches ?! Co..comment peuvent-ils être aussi fort ?! » s'étonna Végéta qui n'en revenait pas de la puissance dégagée par les deux métis saiyens. 

Sur ce; les métis saiyens en question arrivèrent tout sourire au vaisseau et se posèrent près de Goku et Végéta.

« Hé bien je vois que le Grand Chef a fait du bon travail. Vous êtes bien plus fort qu'avant et il vous a donné son Dragon Ball ! » s'exclama Goku.  
« Oui c'est incroyable ce qu'a fait le Grand Chef, je savais pas que j'avais autant de force en moi ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Moi aussi je suis super fort maintenant » dit Goten fièrement en levant ses bras comme pour montrer ses muscles.  
« Je vois ça Goten » dit Goku en ébouriffant les cheveux de son plus jeune fils. « Maintenant, tu es plus fort que moi, ha ha ! » ajouta-t-il.

Soudain, Goku aperçut du sang sur le bras gauche de Gohan. 

« Gohan, tout c'est bien passé ? Tu a du sang sur ton bras là ? » 

Gohan prit alors un air plus sérieux, légèrement en colère. Goten, lui, baissa les yeux, toujours un peu honteux de n'avoir pas pu se défendre contre Dodoria. Après un petit temps, l'aîné des métis-saiyen se mit à raconter la mésaventure qu'ils avait eu avec Dodoria. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que cette histoire avait un peu choqué le jeune garçon qui commençait à se demander si le fait d'avoir emmené son p'tit frère avec lui était finalement une bonne idée. 

Après avoir fini son récit, Goku ne savait pas quoi répondre à son fils qui semblait atteint par les événements qu'il a vécu. 

« Je..je suis désolé Gohan, heureusement que tu es arrivé à temps. Mais maintenant, Goten est bien plus fort, ce genre de choses n'arrivera plus ! » tenta de positiver le père du jeune garçon. 

Gohan, ne répondit pas mais demanda plutôt à son père, comme pour passer à autre chose et ne plus penser à cet événement peu agréable, si lui et Végéta avait trouvé des Dragon Ball de leur côté. Goku lui montra alors les 2 Dragon Balls qu'il avait obtenu et expliqua que les autres était déjà rassemblées, surement par Freezer.

« Freezer...comment on va lui prendre ses Dragon Balls ? Je suis pas sur qu'on soit assez fort pour le vaincre... » soupira Gohan.  
« Réfléchis gamin ! Si moi et Kakarotto pouvions bénéficier de la même augmentation de force que toi et ton frère, Freezer ne sera plus un problème ! » s'exclama Végéta, un peu excédé que Gohan n'ai pas pensé à cette possibilité qui lui paraissait évidente.

« Hé tu parles pas à Gohan comme ça, il est plus fort que toi alors fait attention ! » fit un Goten plus hardi grâce a sa nouvelle force.  
« Tu veux que je te montre qui est le plus fort sale gosse ?! Je vais t'appendre moi ! » éructa Végéta qui n'appréciait pas cette pique du jeune garçon.

C'est alors que Gohan se mit entre le Prince des Saiyens et le jeune métis saiyen.  
« On se calme. Végéta, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'approcher de Goten. Et Goten, Végéta a raison et j'aurais du y penser. »

« Humf » fit Végéta pour tout réponse.

« Mais...Gohan » répondit Goten étonné que Gohan ne lui donne pas raison.

« Il n'y pas de mais Goten. On va retourner chez le Grand Chef et lui demander d'augmenter la puissance de Papa et Végéta et on aurait peut être alors une chance de vaincre Freezer »

Sur cette parole de Gohan les 4 alliés partirent en direction de la demeure du Grand Chef, en espérant que le Doyen accède une fois de plus à leur requête. 

 

Dans le même temps, Freezer ruminait quelque peu devant le hublot géant de son énorme vaisseau spatial. Dodoria, qu'il avait chargé d'enquêter sur deux puissances anormalement élevée, ne revenait pas. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de l'alien rose de faire attendre ainsi son Maître car il connaissait très bien le prix à payer pour abuser de la patience de l'empereur des 4 Galaxies. Et bien cela qui inquiétât Freezer.

« Tssss...Mais que fait ce bon à rien de Dodoria, ces puissances n' était quand même pas très élevé, il aurait du s'en occuper facilement ! Si il revient les mains vides, je donne pas cher de sa peau ! »  
« Appule ! »  
« Oui Seigneur Freezer ! » fit un soldat a tête de poulpe.  
« Je veux savoir où en est cet incapable de Dodoria ! » 

Le soldat connaissant déjà la réponse et voyant l'humeur peu agréable de son Maître prit peur mais lui répondit assez vite car il ne voudrait pas être victime de la mauvaise humeur du tyran.

«Nous avons perdu le signal de Mr Dodoria il y a quelque instants, Seigneur Freezer »  
« Étrange...car si ce n'est pas Végéta qui cela pourrait-il bien être et pourquoi j'ai toujours ce mauvais pressentiment... »  
« Seigneur Freezer, excusez moi de vous déranger mais Mr Zabon est là et désirerait s'entretenir avec vous » interrompit Appule.  
« Haaa Zabon, peut être que lui au moins pourra m'apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Faites-le entrer. »  
« Bien Monseigneur ! »

C'est alors que le soldat dévoué alla chercher le bras droit du tyran et le fit entrer.

« Zabon, te revoilà enfin. Tu as retrouvé les Dragon Ball qui nous manque ? »  
« Malheureusement non, monseigneur. Il semblerait que nous soyons pas les seuls à chercher les Dragon Balls.  
« Comment ça ?!» questionna Freezer.  
« D'après les Nameks que j'ai 'interroger', deux personnes d'apparence humaine était déjà passée avant moi. Selon la description que m'a fait l'un des Nameks, l'une des personnes serait Végéta lui-même.

 

« Végéta ?! Ce cloporte a donc bien décidé de se rebeller contre moi...ho ho...quel inconscient. Sa fierté de saiyen le perdra ! » répondit Freezer qui partit dans une rire démoniaque qui glaça le sang des soldats présent dans la pièce sauf Zabon qui avait l'habitude d'entendre son Maître rire ainsi.

« Végéta donc...je connais la personne idéale pour lui régler son compte mais comme je suppose que les deux forces qui ont vaincu Dodoria doivent être avec lui, je ne vais pas l'envoyer tout seul... » se reprit le démon du froid.  
« Zabon va avec Kiwi à la rencontre de Végéta, laisse Kiwi s'occuper de lui et toi occupe-toi des 2 personnes qui ont tué Dodoria. N'oubliez pas de ramener les Dragon Ball qu'ils ont en leur possession » rajouta-t-il.  
« Oui monseigneur, ce sera fait ! » répondit le subalterne.

Zabon quitta alors la pièce et Freezer retourna à ses pensées. L'idée qu'on puisse lui voler 'ses' Dragon Balls ne l'enchante guère même si, il le sait très bien, il n'a à craindre personne. 

Dans une des salles de commandes du vaisseau, un officier à la peau mauve et deux orifices proéminent au dessus du front regardait les écrans de contrôle, l'air satisfait et un peu sadique. 

« Ainsi Végéta s'est rebellé contre le Seigneur Freezer...quel abruti...mais cela m'arrange, je vais peut être pouvoir enfin lui régler son compte à ce prétentieux soit-disant Prince des Saiyens. Si seulement le Seigneur Freezer pouvait me donner l'ordre de le tuer ! » 

Et comme si le hasard l'avait entendu, Zabon arriva dans la salle de contrôle où se trouvait l'officier désireux de supprimer le saiyen de sang noble.

« Commandant Kiwi ! Le Seigneur Freezer nous a chargé d'éliminer Végéta et ses alliés et je crois que avez un compte à régler avec ce dernier, ce qui tombe bien n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Le Seigneur Freezer ne pouvait pas me faire plus plaisir. J'attendais cet ordre depuis bien longtemps! » se réjouit Kiwi  
« Bien, allons régler cette affaire au plus vite, notre Maître n'aime pas attendre. »  
« Je vous suis Général Zabon, j'ai hâte d'en découdre avec ce maudit Végéta. » 

 

La petite troupe composé de Gohan, Goten, Goku et Végéta arriva chez le Grand Chef. Un fois de plus Nail sortit accueillir les arrivants. 

« Hum...vous revoilà. Mon maître vous attend »  
« Wouah! » fit Goku étonné « Comment il sait qu'on arrivait ? »  
« Le Grand Chef sait tout, Papa. Il a même deviné qu'on était pas des humains ordinaires » répondit Gohan.  
« Il est doué ce type ! » s'exclama Goku tout en suivant Nail. 

Arrivé dans la salle où le Grand Chef était toujours installé, Gohan s'avança et expliqua la raison de son retour, même si le Doyen des Nameks avait déjà une idée de ce que venait faire les quatre humains.  
Saichoro écoutât l'explication du jeune métis saiyen et à la fin de celle-ci, il se mit à réfléchir et finit par dire : 

« Mmmh...Je veux révéler bien le potentiel de ton père, petit mais son allié, il n'en est pas question. Son âme est aussi noire que le Démon Freezer. Il ne fera pas bon usage de sa nouvelle force »

Végéta voulut remettre en place cet impotent Namek mais Gohan prit la parole avant.

« Oui c'est vrai, c'est pas quelqu'un de gentil et je ne l'aime pas non plus mais on a besoin de lui et de sa force pour vaincre Freezer. Et Végéta tout seul, il ne peut rien donc même avec sa nouvelle force, il ne vous créera pas de problème. Même après, si on arrive à vaincre Freezer, il restera toujours moi, Papa et Goten pour l'empêcher de faire du mal. Donc s'il vous plait, laissez le aussi se faire révéler sa force. »  
« Le petit a raison Maître. Je pense que vous devriez accéder à sa requête. Et si ce Végéta fait des problème, je pourrais aider les terriens à l'en empêcher. » intervint Nail, convaincu par l'explication du fils aîné de Goku.  
« Bon...tu m'a convaincu petit, je vais révéler la force de ton père et son allié » finit pas dire l'imposant Namek.  
« Merci, Grand Chef ! » répondit Gohan tout sourire.

Goku et Végéta approchèrent alors du vieux Namek, ce dernier posa chacune de ses mains sur la tête de Goku et Végéta et la même aura blanche apparu autour des deux saiyen. 

« Wouaaah ! C'est incroyable ! Quelle force ! C'est excitant, je vais enfin pouvoir me battre contre ce Freezer ! » jubila Goku.  
« En effet, c'est pas mal son petit tour de magie. Mais Kakarotto, pas question que tu te batte tout seul, tu ferais rétamer » répondit Végéta à la jubilation de Goku.  
« Oui bien sur, je comptais pas me battre seul. A nous quatre, on devrait y arriver ! » affirma le Saiyen de la Terre.

Gohan s'approcha de son père, tout fier de la nouvelle puissance de son paternel.

« Dis Papa, j'ai une idée. Vu que maintenant vous être super fort, pourquoi vous deux ne combattriez pas Freezer pendant que moi et Goten on prends ses Dragon Balls. Comme ça, je peux ressusciter Piccolo et il pourra se joindre à nous pour combattre Freezer. Le connaissant, il a certainement dû s'entraîner chez Maître Kaio comme toi. »  
« C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça fiston ! Au plus on est, au plus on aura de chance de vaincre Freezer. »  
« N'y comptez pas ! C 'est moi qui vais obtenir la vie éternelle grâce aux Dragon Balls ! Je vous laisserai pas ressusciter ce minable Namek ! » pesta Végéta.  
« Végéta, c'est pas avec la vie éternelle que tu vaincra Freezer » répondit Goku un peu sèchement.

« Mais vous savez, avec Porunga, vous avez droit à trois vœux » intervint Dendé voyant germer un conflit entre les alliés sensé défaire le tyran Freezer. Conflit dont la planète Namek est ses habitant n'avait vraiment pas besoin.

« 3 vœux ?! Mais voilà qui arrange tout le monde ! » fit joyeusement Goku.  
« Mouais, gâcher un vœu pour ce Namek, tsss.. » râla Végéta, tout de même satisfait qu'il pourra obtenir ce qu'il souhaite sans à avoir à combattre Goku et ses fils en plus de Freezer.

Cependant, même si Goku voyait d'un bon œil, le fait que Porunga puisse réaliser le vœu de tout le monde. Gohan n'était pas de cet avis. Il n'avait rien dit pour l'instant car il savait parfaitement que pour vaincre Freezer, Végéta était nécessaire et qu'il ne fallait donc pas rentrer en conflit avec lui. Mais tout de même. Que Végéta ai la vie éternelle ne plaisait guère au jeune métis-saiyen. 

 

« Bon les garçons on y a ? » demanda Goku, pressé d'en découdre avec le démon du froid.  
« Heu..Papa part devant avec Végéta, je te rejoins plus tard... » répondit Gohan toujours dans ses pensées.  
« Ha...heu..OK, mais ne traine pas, on a besoin de toi » fit Goku étonné par la réponse de son fils.  
« Oui, je serai pas loin derrière ne t'inquiète pas. »  
«  Et moi je reste avec Gohan, j'ai pas envie d'aller avec Végéta » s'exclama Goten, resté silencieux jusqu'ici.  
« Tant mieux je veux pas d'un sale gosse dans mes pattes » répondit Végéta tout en sortant de la demeure du Grand Chef.  
« Bon à tout de suite alors, ne trainez pas ! » dit Goku en sortant lui aussi de la maison.

 

Dendé qui, en voyant l'air maussade de Gohan, pensait avoir compris pourquoi ce dernier voulut rester chez le Doyen des Nameks et s'approcha donc du métis-saiyen : 

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Végéta. Jamais il n'obtiendra ce qu'il veut. »

Sorti des ses pensées par le déclaration étonnante du petit namek, Gohan ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finis tout de même par dire : 

« Ah..Ah bon ? Mais comment ça ? »  
« C'est très simple. Pour invoquer et formuler ses vœux à Porunga, il faut le faire en Namek, donc je peux très bien énoncer un souhait tout en faisant croire à Végéta que j'ai dit ce qu'il voulait »  
« Vraiment ?! C'est parfait ça ! J'avais vraiment pas envie que Végéta obtienne la vie éternelle, car j'ai pas confiance en lui et Papa ne semble pas réaliser ça. » fit Gohan content de voir que finalement, Végéta n'aura pas ce qu'il veut.  
« Moi aussi Gohan, je n'ai aucune confiance en Végéta mais lui parler des trois vœux était la seule façon qu'il accepte de te laisser ressusciter ton ami. » rajouta Dendé.  
« Dans ce cas-là on peut aller rejoindre Papa et Végéta maintenant »  
« Oui allons-y »

Plus loin, entre la résidence du Grand Chef et le vaisseau de Freezer, Goku et Végéta avait été arrêté par Zabon et Kiwi qui était venu à leur rencontre. 

« Ha ! On dirait que Freezer a envoyer ses toutous à notre poursuite, on va bien s'amuser ! » ricana Végéta  
« Kakarotto, je suis sympa, je le laisse le type de gauche, Zabon, c'est lui le plus fort des deux mais moi et Kiwi on a un compte à régler tous les deux. Une fois que j'en serai débarrassé, je viendrai t'aider. » ajouta le prince des saiyen.  
« Ha ha et qui t'a dis que j'aurais besoin d'aide ? » répliqua Goku.  
« Ne sous-estime pas Zabon, il n'a pas l'air comme ça mais il est assez fort. » répondit Végéta.  
«Je ferais attention, t'inquiète pas. » 

Végéta se tourna alors vers Kiwi pour régler son compte à cette alien mauve qui se moque de lui depuis bien trop longtemps. 

«Ne crois pas m'avoir si facilement Végéta, c'est pas avec ta puissance ridicule que tu peux espérer me vaincre ! » dit Kiwi d'un air moqueur mais confiant.  
« Ha tu crois ça ? Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! » s'écria Végéta en se lançant sur son adversaire, poing droit en arrière, comme pour avoir plus d'élan pour frapper.

 

Kiwi n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se prit le poing du saiyen en pleine figure, ce qui le fit lourdement tomber au sol. Le soldat de Freezer se releva tant bien que mal avec la figure en sang.

« Keuf...tu es plutôt rapide mais fini de jouer, je vais te réduire en poussière !! » exulta l'alien mauve.  
Ce dernier lança un puissant kikoha en direction de Végéta qui lui-même se dirigea vers le soldat mais le saiyen disparu au moment où le kikoha allait le percuter. Il réapparu alors derrière l'infortuné Kiwi.

« Pff, si c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, je vais vite m'ennuyer » railla Végéta.

Kiwi d'un geste rapide se retourna médusé de voir que son adversaire se trouvait maintenant devant lui alors qu'il allait se prendre son kikoha en pleine figure, quelque secondes plus tôt.

« Co...Comment tu a fais ça ? » arriva-t-il à articuler, tremblant.  
« Je suis juste plus fort que toi, c'est tout. » répondit Végéta d'un air moqueur.  
« Pas..pas possible ! Tu as toujours été égal à moi en puissance ! » rétorqua Kiwi  
« Apparemment ce n'est plus cas et tu m'ennuie donc je vais débarrasser de toi, comme ça je pourrai m'occuper de Zabon, ce sera plus intéressant qu'une vermine comme toi » lâcha le saiyen.

C'est alors que Végéta tendit le bras gauche, la main perpendiculaire au bras et les doigts collés les uns aux autres. 

« Crève !! »

Et une énorme vague d'énergie sorti de la main de Végéta. Kiwi tenta bien de contrer cette attaque, ce qu'il fit pendant une ou deux secondes mais finit par lâcher prise et se fit désintégrer totalement.

« Tsss..Pathétique... » fit Végéta, un peu déçu de son combat. 

 

Dans le même temps, Goku et Zabon se fixèrent un moment, l'un jaugeant l'autre. Après quelques minutes, c'est Zabon qui finit par prendre la parole.

 

« Alors, c'est donc toi l'allié de Végéta...Tu ne serais pas celui qui aurait vaincu Dodoria par hasard ? » s' interrogea le guerrier d'élite.  
« Désolé de te décevoir mais non. C'est mon fils aîné qui l'a vaincu et d'un seul coup apparemment » répondit Goku fier de l'action de Gohan et voulant impressionner son adversaire.  
« Ha ha, je n'en crois pas un mot. Comment un mioche pourrait-il venir à bout de Dodoria en un seul coup ?! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! » fit Zabon incrédule.  
« Et pourtant...c'est la vérité ».  
« Mmmm....Je verrais ça plus tard, je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi et ensuite de Végéta. J'irai voir ton fiston après » dit Zabon d'un confiant et un peu machiavélique.

Les deux adversaires se mirent en garde. Après s'être de nouveau observé pendant un petit temps, c'est Zabon qui prit l'initiative d'engager le combat en lançant sur Goku une attaque du pied en direction de la figure de ce dernier. Celui-ci arrêta le coup de sa main droite sans trop de difficulté et répliqua par un coup similaire, qui fit mouche et fit reculer quelque peu le soldat de Freezer. 

« Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça après tout. Je vais finalement pouvoir m'amuser avec toi. » dit Zabon tout en se frottant la bouche pour enlever le filet de sang dû au coup réussi de son adversaire.

Là dessus, l'homme à la natte revint sur Goku le genou gauche prêt à frapper le saiyen qui lui faisait face. Goku se prépara à parer le coup de genou mais au dernier moment, Zabon replia son genou et tendit son bras droit, poing fermé pour finir dans la joue du guerrier au kimono rouge. Une fois le coup réussi, l'alien ne laissa pas le temps à Goku de riposter et enchaina avec un coup de genou dans le ventre ainsi qu'un autre coup de poing dans la figure du saiyen. Zabon voulu terminer par un dernier coup de poing mais Goku arrêta ce dernier tira vers lui le soldat d 'élite pour lui mettre un puissant coup de genou dans la poitrine. Zabon eu le souffle coupé et une gerbe de sang sortit de sa bouche. Il recula, les deux mains sur son ventre et les yeux exorbités, de quelques pas. 

« Argh...comment...pfff...un type comme lui...peut il me tenir tête....argh... » articula péniblement Zabon.  
« Pourtant, mon scouter n'avait pas détecté une force si élevé... » rajouta-t-il  
« Tu fais trop confiance a ton scouter Zabon et c'est ce qui va causer ta perte et qui a probablement causé la perte de Dodoria face au fils de Kakarotto et surtout celle Kiwi face à moi » répondit Végéta revenu de son combat éclair contre Kiwi.  
« Hein ? Comment...? Hum...Oui je vois, je me souviens que le Seigneur Freezer m'avait dit qu'il y avait des personnes qui pouvait faire varier leur puissance à leur guise et que cela induisait les scouter en erreur. Bon, je vais devoir faire quelque chose dont j'ai horreur mais avec vous deux, je n'ai pas le choix » dit Zabon avec un air malsain.

C'est alors que ce dernier se concentra et tout son corps doubla de volume, sa tête pris une forme monstrueuse. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain.

« Zabon peut se transformer ?! Et sa puissance a bien augmenté ! » maugréa Végéta surpris par la transformation de l'adversaire de Goku.  
« Hé hé, il est vraiment monstrueux et beaucoup plus fort, voilà qui est intéressant » fit Goku malgré une légère appréhension.  
« Tu vas souffrir maintenant ! Et après je m'occuperais de cette vermine de Végéta ! » cria Zabon.

Goku se concentra et fit monter sa puissance nouvellement acquise pour pouvoir faire face au monstre qu'il avait maintenant pour adversaire.  
Zabon de son côté se rua sur son saiyen d'adversaire le poing droit en avant mais cette fois-ci Goku s'était préparé à l'assaut du soldat d'élite de Freezer et esquiva en s'abaissant rapidement. Zabon, entraîné dans son élan, frappa dans le vide et passa au dessus du Terrien. A ce moment là, ce dernier lui mit un coup de coude encore plus puissant que le précédant qui fit valser Zabon quelque mètres plus loin.  
Le coup avait quelque peu décontenancé Zabon mais rien de très grave et il revint à la charge en envoyant un kikoha assez important en direction de son adversaire. Goku l'évita facilement mais Zabon avait anticipé ce mouvement et s'était déplacé à l'endroit où était Goku et réceptionna ce dernier par un puissant coup de manchette que Goku ne put éviter et manqua s'écraser par terre si il n'avait pu se rétablir avant.

Gohan et Goten, accompagné de Dendé, se dirigèrent, eux, vers l'endroit supposé du vaisseau de Freezer repéré grâce aux Dragon Balls qui s'y trouvaient. Mais en même temps, Gohan et Goten ressentirent une brusque montée d'énergie qui les stoppa dans leur course. 

« Go..Goten, tu a ressenti ça ? » fit Gohan inquiet.  
« Oui...y'a un méchant qui devenu super fort et on dirait que Papa est là aussi » répondit Goten.  
« Tout à fait, je ressens aussi l'énergie de Papa, il a du être arrêté par un soldat de Freezer envoyé pour nous trouver. »  
« On fait quoi alors ? On va aider Papa ? »  
« Oui allons l'aider, aller se battre contre Freezer juste qu'a nous deux, c'est pas une bonne idée »

Le combat entre Goku et Zabon avait déjà commencé depuis quelque temps et aucun des deux adversaires n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. 

« Bon il est temps que j'essaie ma puissance à fond sinon on en finira jamais.. » fit Goku qui commença à fatiguer.

Le saiyen concentra son énergie et se mit en position pour effectuer sa technique favorite.  
« KA...ME...HA..ME.....HAAAA !!! » 

Une vague d'énergie bleue impressionnante sorti des mains de Goku et fonça à une vitesse fulgurante sur Zabon, qui répliqua par un kikoha tout aussi énorme. Le choc des deux vagues d'énergie fit trembler les alentours et créa un cratère sur le sol de Namek.  
Les deux adversaires furent à égalité un moment mais Goku, bien décidé a remporter ce combat, se mit à crier : «  DOUBLE KAIOKEN !! », un aura rouge enveloppa alors le saiyen et sa vague d'énergie doubla de puissance repoussant alors celle de Zabon qui lui, était à fond.

« Noooon !!! » firent les dernière paroles du soldat d'élite de Freezer avant de se faire totalement désintégré par la vague d'énergie de Goku.  
« Keuf...ha..j'y suis...arrivé...pfiu » haleta Goku épuisé par la fin du combat.  
« Humf...Pas mal Kakarotto... » avoua Végéta.

C'est alors que Gohan, Goten et Dendé arrivèrent et virent le cratère formé par la confrontation entre Goku et feu Zabon puis ils virent Goku assis sur un rocher, l'air complètement exténué. 

« Papa ca va ? Et que s'est-il passée ici ? » demanda Gohan intrigué.  
« Oui ca va fiston mais on a été rejoint par deux soldats de Freezer qui nous recherchait et l'un deux était vraiment très fort, j'ai pas eu facile à l'avoir malgré ma nouvelle force » répondit Goku.  
« Tu as l'air fatigué, Dendé peut te remettre sur pied si tu veux »  
« Il peut faire ça le petit Namek ? Ce serait gentil oui ! » s'exclama Goku

Dendé s'approcha alors de Goku, mis ses mains sur le saiyen et ce dernier recouvra toute sa force en un instant. 

« Waw ! Il est doué ton copain Gohan ! Merci ! »  
« De..de rien » fit Dendé, gêné.  
« Bon puisqu'on est tous là, allons donc voir ce Freezer, j'ai hâte de me mesurer à lui ! » dit Goku, excité à l'idée de combattre le tyran Freezer.  
« Et on fait comme on a dit, moi et Goten on s'occupe des Dragon Balls et Papa, toi et Végéta vous vous occupez de distraire Freezer. »  
« Oui c'est ça le plan. Pourvu que ca fonctionne ! » répondit le père de deux garçons.

Le plan établi, la petite troupe s'envolèrent vers le vaisseau de Freezer. La confrontation entre les saiyens survivants et le tyran Freezer était sur le point de commencer.

A suivre...


	8. Porunga

Gohan et ses compagnons se dirigèrent vers le vaisseau mais à mi-chemin, Végéta s'arrêta net. Ce qui fit que le reste s'arrêta aussi, se demandant bien pourquoi le prince des saiyens s'était stoppé inopinément. 

« Végéta pourquoi t'arrête tu ? » demanda Goku.  
« Hum..je viens penser à quelque chose. Freezer est sûrement dans son vaisseau et celui-ci est équipé de détecteurs d'énergie donc si tes deux gosses ne cache pas leur forces, la diversion va tourner court. » répondit Végéta.  
« Bien vu Végéta, heureusement que tu es là, ha ha ! » rigola Goku.  
« Gohan, Goten, vous avez compris ? » rajouta-t-il  
« Oui P'pa ! » répondit en cœur les deux métis-saiyens.  
« Et Dendé ? » demanda Gohan après un moment de réflexion   
« Mmm..ce namek n'a quasi aucune force mais on sait jamais, vaut mieux qu'il reste ici en attendant les deux gamins de Kakarotto ». répondit le saiyen princier.  
« Ah heu OK, je reste ici alors » fit Dendé, peu rassuré de rester seul.  
« Dendé cache toi dans ces rochers là bas et ne sort seulement que quand on revient, ca va ? » s'exclama Gohan en désignant un masse rocailleuse.  
« Oui je vais faire ça, faites attention à vous et j'attends votre retour » dit Dendé en se dirigeant vers la terre ferme.  
« On fera vite Dendé ! » répondit Gohan voulant rassurer le petit Namek.  
« Bon Goten, on y va et n'oublie pas de cacher ta force au maximum » ajouta-t-il

Goten hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et tout le monde se remit en mouvement. Un peu avant leur destination, Gohan et Goten se séparèrent de Goku et Végéta en accord avec leur plan établi plus tôt.

Freezer, lui, était en train de ruminer sur la lenteur de Zabon et Kiwi à revenir de leur mission.

« Que font ces deux incapables, ils ne se sont tout de même pas fait battre par Végéta et son allié, ce serait improbable. »

Soudainement, Appule fit interruption dans la salle où se trouvait le tyran.

« Seigneur Freezer, deux forces assez grandes approche de notre position ! »  
« C'est Zabon et Kiwi ? Ce serait pas trop tôt ! » maugréa le démon du froid.  
« Non Seigneur Freezer, ce n'est pas le signal du Général Zabon et du Commandant Kiwi. »  
« Quoi ?! Mais qui cela peut-il bien être ?! Ce serait tout de même pas Végéta ?! Il va vraiment falloir que je me débarrasse de ce moucheron moi-même car je suis entouré d'incapables qui n'arrivent pas à réduire ce misérable singe au silence. » fulmina Freezer, très mécontent de devoir s'abaisser à s'occuper du saiyen.

C'est alors que l'empereur de la Galaxie vit deux silhouettes se tenant devant son vaisseau. Il distingua aisément Végéta avec sa coupe de cheveux très caractéristique.

« Végéta ! Sale singe, je vais t'apprendre à te rebeller contre moi ! » dit Freezer agacé.

Le tyran sortit alors du vaisseau et alla rejoindre les deux saiyen qui le défiait.

 

Pendant ce temps-là, Gohan et Goten s'était infiltré dans le vaisseau, une fois le tyran sorti. Le Dragon Radar avait indiqué à l'aîné des métis, l'emplacement des Dragon Balls rassemblé par Freezer et ses sbires. 

 

« Hum..je crois que c'est cette porte » dit Gohan en regardant le radar attentivement. 

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et son visage s'illumina alors en voyant les 5 Dragons Balls rassemblé au milieu de la pièce. 

« Les voilà ! Vite Goten prends en deux et moi je prendrais les 3 restantes » fit le jeune garçon.

Mais avant que Goten ne puisse faire un geste, une main mauve et tacheté de vert jaunâtre l'attrapa par l'avant-bras.

« Hey petit ! Tu fais quoi là ? Et..y'en a un autre ?! » cria Appule qui avait surpris les deux métis-saiyen dans leur méfait .  
« Seigneur Fre... » tenta de dire l'alien mauve avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part du petit garçon qu'il pensait tenir fermement.  
« Arg... » fit-il avant de s'évanouir tellement la douleur était intense. Le soldat s'écroula alors sur le sol.  
« Bien joué Goten, tu l'a bien eu ! » fit Gohan  
« Tu..tu crois que je l'ai tué ? » répondit Goten inquiet.  
« Je ne crois pas, Goten, si tu te concentre, tu sentira son énergie, elle est faible mais toujours là » rassura Gohan.  
« Ah oui je la sens, tant mieux j'avais pas envie de le tuer » dit Goten rassuré.  
« C'est pour ça que j'ai dit 'bien joué' car tu as neutralisé le soldat sans le tuer » fit Gohan en ébouriffant les cheveux de son p'tit frère.  
« Merci » répondit Goten avec un large sourire.  
« Bon allez, ne traînons pas ici, prends ces deux Dragon Balls et filons »  
Goten prit alors les deux Dragon Balls et se dirigea vers la sortie et essayant d'y voir quelque chose, les imposantes boules lui cachant largement son champ de vue.  
Gohan, lui, prit les 3 Dragon Balls restantes et suivi son p'tit frère. Les deux métis-saiyen ressortirent par là où ils était rentré et s'envolèrent discrètement rejoindre Dendé.

Dans le même temps, Goku et Végéta firent face à Freezer.

« Alors comme ça ces incapables de Zabon et Kiwi n'ont pas réussi à régler votre compte. Mais avec moi vous allez moins rigoler » dit Freezer d'un ton menaçant.  
« Pfff, tes menaces ne me font plus peur, Freezer ! Moi et Kakarotto on va te régler ton compte ! » mentit Végéta car il savait bien qu'a eux deux ils n'y arriverait pas mais une fois que les deux fils de Goku et Piccolo se joindrait a eux, là ils auront une chance.  
« Kakarotto ?! » s'étonna Freezer « Mais c'est un nom saiyen ça ! Cela voudrait dire que ce Kakarotto serait lui aussi un saiyen ?! » rajouta-t-il   
« En effet, il paraît que je suis un saiyen tout comme Végéta » fit Goku avec un sourire un peu fier.   
« Hum...moi qui pensait que tous les saiyen à part Végéta, Nappa et Radditz était mort mais c'est vrai que Zabon m'a déjà parlé d'un saiyen vivant sur une planète appelée la Terre...c'est donc toi. »  
« C'est bien moi » répondit Goku.  
« Hum...peu importe, je vais vous écraser et éliminer les deux derniers saiyen par la même occasion ! » 

Sur ces mots les 3 combattants se mirent en garde, prêt à l'affrontement. Mais soudainement, Végéta s'envola précipitamment, laissant Goku seul avec le tyran.

« Je te laisse Kakarotto, j'ai d'autres plans ! Ha Ha Ha ! » dit Végéta en s'enfuyant.  
« Végéta !! Traître ! » cria Goku choqué par la défection surprise de son allié.  
« Ho ho ho, on dirait que Végéta a réfléchi et à préféré fuir...je le rattraperai plus tard, je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi, ca m'échauffera avant de tuer ce traître de Végéta. » fit Freezer d'un air sadique  
« Je me laisserai pas faire, je t'attends Freezer ! » rétorqua le saiyen restant en concentrant son énergie. 

 

Et le tyran ne fit pas attendre, il fonça coude en avant sur le père de Gohan à une vitesse si ahurissante que son adversaire ne put parer le coup de manchette du démon du froid. Ce coup projeta ce dernier à terre. Goku se releva péniblement, la bouche en sang. Freezer ne bluffait pas, il était vraiment puissant.

« Keuf..il..il est très fort, je vais devoir employer le kaioken sinon il va m'achever... » pensa Goku abasourdi par le démonstration de force de Freezer.  
« Hé hé, déjà fatigué ? Je ne t'ai donné qu'un seul coup pourtant » railla Freezer.  
« Attends un peu !! TRIPLE KAIOKEN !!! » cria l'homme au kimono orange.

Une énorme aura rouge entoura alors ce dernier, ce qui impressionna quelque peu Freezer, peu habitué à un tel spectacle.   
Goku fonça à son tour sur le tyran et cette fois-ci c'est le démon du froid qui eu du mal a voir arriver son adversaire et se pris le poing droit du saiyen en plein figure. Ce dernier n'arrêta pas pour autant et enchaîna les coup de poings et de pied mais le tyran se reprit et fini par attraper l'un des bras de Goku.

Loin du combat, Gohan et Goten, avec leur 5 Dragon Balls subtilisé à Freezer, avait rejoint Dendé là ou ils l'avait laissé. Le petit namek avait eu, pendant l'absence des jeunes métis-saiyen, l'initiative d'aller chercher les deux Dragon Balls qui était resté au vaisseau des Terriens.

Gohan ne cachait pas sa joie d'avoir enfin réunit les 7 Dragons Balls de Namek. Enfin il va pouvoir ressusciter son mentor et ami et réparer la faute qu'il estime avoir commise en laissant Piccolo se sacrifier pour lui.

Les Dragons Balls rassemblés brillèrent de mille feux et leur taille imposantes rendait le spectacle encore plus magnifique. 

« Bon, Dendé ne traînons pas. Je voudrais pas que Freezer découvre qu'on lui a voler ses Dragon Balls avant qu'on pu faire quoi que ce soit » dit Gohan un peu anxieux.  
« Oui tu as raison, allons-y ! » répondit Dendé.

Le jeune namek s'approcha des Dragons Ball, tendit ses bras vers elles, avec les mains grand ouverte et récita la formule d'invocation du Dragon Sacré de Namek.

« TAKKA RAPTO POPPO RUNGA PUPIRITTO PARO !! »

Sur ces mots, les Dragons Balls brillèrent encore plus fort, le ciel devint noir comme en pleine nuit, un flash se produisit puis une lumière jaune jaillit des boules et un gigantesque dragon fini par apparaître. 

« Vous qui avez réunis les Dragons Balls, veuillez énoncer vos trois souhait et je les exaucerai » dit d'une voix ténébreuse, Porunga, le Dragon Sacré de Namek.  
« Waaah, il est énorme ce dragon » fit Gohan impressionné.  
« Il..il est gentil le dragon ? » fit Goten derrière Gohan, les mains accroché au pantalon de son grand frère et un peu apeuré.  
« Oui je crois bien Goten, c'est lui qui doit ressusciter Piccolo donc n'ai pas peur de lui » répondit Gohan tout de même pas à l'aise devant cette énorme dragon.

« Dendé, demande d'abord de ressusciter tout ceux qui ont été tué par Végéta sur Terre » demande l'aîné des métis-saiyen.

« Ca va pas être possible Gohan, Porunga ne peut rendre la vie qu'a une seule personne par souhait » répondit le jeune Namek.  
« Qu'une seule personne par vœu ? » fit Gohan très étonné.  
« Hum...comment on fait alors... » réfléchit-il.  
« Ha ! Mais oui, on qu'a ressusciter Piccolo tout simplement, vu qu'une fois revenu à la vie, les Dragon Balls de la Terre seront de nouveau utilisables et une fois de retour sur Terre, on pourra alors ressusciter tout le monde ! » 

«Donc, Dendé demande au Dragon Sacré de ressusciter Piccolo et de l'amener ici à côté de moi ! » fit Gohan pressé de revoir son mentor.

Dendé demanda, en Namek, ce que Gohan lui avait demandé. Il fallu alors, un vœu pour ressusciter Piccolo et un deuxième pour le transporter précisément auprès du jeune métis-saiyen. 

« Voilà le second souhait est réalisé. » fit le dragon toujours d'une voix rauque. 

C'est alors que Piccolo apparu devant Gohan, Goten et Dendé. Toujours vêtu de sa tenue violette, de son turban et de sa cape blanche. 

Gohan n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Enfin, il avait réussi. Ressusciter Piccolo était ce qu'il voulait le plus depuis le sacrifice de ce dernier. Et voir son mentor se tenir devant lui, bien vivant et apparemment en pleine forme, fut un choc pour le jeune garçon et il n'arriva pas tout de suite à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.  
Mais après un petit temps, Gohan finit par pouvoir articuler quelque chose: 

« Pi..Piccolo ! » fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le grand Namek s'approcha alors de son élève, et lui dit ,tout en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune métis-saiyen et avec un sourire fier mais affectueux : 

« Gohan ! Je suis bien content de te revoir, tu m'a l'air en pleine forme, dis-moi ! »

A ces mots, de chaudes larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Gohan, s'en était trop pour lui et même si il savait que Piccolo n'aimait pas de tels effusions de sentiments, le jeune garçon ne put se retenir car ses efforts furent enfin récompensé. Les entraînements pénibles, le long voyage vers Namek, les différents combat contre les soldats de Freezer et les mauvais moments passé n'ont pas été vains et toute cette pression fini par le faire craquer. 

Mais après cette joie intense, Gohan eu un éclair de souvenir et pensa au combat contre Nappa et d'un coup, il baissa la tête et prit un air honteux mais toujours avec un mélange de colère et d'amertume.

« Piccolo, je..je suis désolé, c'est ma faute si tu es mort. Si j'avais été plus courageux et plus fort tu n'aurais pas dû te sacrifier pour moi. Je suis sur que tu as honte de moi maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Gohan ?! » S'étonna Piccolo, devant les paroles pleines de regrets de son élève.  
«Et quand je vois le courage dont tu as fait preuve jusqu'ici, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir sauvé. Je n'ai pas le droit d'éprouver le moindre sentiment de honte envers le guerrier et ami que j'ai formé. » 

Posant une main sur la tête du métis-saiyen, il continua:

« Allons, je ne crois pas t'avoir appris à baisser la tête de cette façon. » Finit-il dans un sourire qui en disait long sur la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour le petit garçon.

Le fils aîné de Goku releva alors la tête en entendant les paroles de Piccolo mais toujours avec une expression triste.

« Vraiment ? Tu m'en veux pas ? »   
« Tsss, Gohan tu m'étonnera toujours, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Allez reprends-toi, n'oublie pas qu'on à un combat à mener ! »

Le jeune disciple du Namek fit alors un grand sourire, essuya ses larmes et fit un « OK » d'approbation.   
Gohan était vraiment soulagé de voir que finalement, Piccolo ne le tenait pas pour responsable de sa mort et qu'il paraissait plutôt content des ses performances.   
Goten, lui, avait suivit toute la scène des retrouvailles. Et il trouvait les paroles de son grand frère plus qu'étonnantes. « Pas assez courageux » ? Lui qui a combattu Végéta sur Terre, qui a vaincu une escouade entière de soldats et un autre soldat, bien plus fort celui-ci. D'un seul coup qui plus est. C'est sur, Goten ne comprenait pas mais il pensa que Gohan devait surement parler du combat avant celui contre Végéta. Combat dont il n'a jamais vraiment voulu parler. Mais tout de même ses paroles était bien étranges. Car cela tranchait radicalement avec son comportement depuis leur retrouvailles, il y a deux mois.

« Sinon Gohan, c'est qui le petit derrière toi ? Ce ne serait pas le petit frère dont tu m'a tant parlé durant notre entraînement ? » demanda Piccolo, intrigué.  
« Ah..heu...oui c'est bien lui » répondit Gohan qui avait quelque peu oublié son frère et le reste, tellement, le retour de Piccolo l'avait bouleversé.  
Gohan prit alors Goten et le plaça devant lui, mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son petit frère.  
« Voilà je te présente Goten, mon p'tit frère » fit Gohan fier de présenter enfin son jeune frère à son mentor.  
« Goten, voici Piccolo » rajouta-t-il.

« Content de te connaître, petit, ton frère m'a beaucoup parler de toi. Trop même parfois !  » répondit Piccolo.

Goten lui, était un peu impressionné par le grand Namek qui en imposait beaucoup de par sa stature et le charisme ainsi que l'autorité qui s'en dégageait.

« Bon..Bonjour Monsieur Piccolo, enchanté de vous connaître .» fit timidement Goten.  
« Je vois qu'il est aussi bien éduqué et timide que toi avant ton entraînement avec moi, ha ha ! » rigola Piccolo.  
« Oh non, il est plus courageux que moi à ce moment-là, c'est certain » répondit Gohan.

Piccolo voulu répondre mais une force approchante interrompit cette retrouvaille. 

« Gohan tu sens ça ? C'est...c'est Végéta ! » cria Piccolo  
« Oui je l'ai senti aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il viens faire ici ? Il était censé distraire Freezer avec Papa ! » répondit Gohan.  
« Mais Papa il est où alors ? » dit Goten, inquiet.  
« Je ne sais pas Goten, certainement avec Freezer » répondit son grand frère.

Végéta arriva alors sur les lieux, captivé par la taille gigantesque du dragon sacré. Il était aussi excité par l'idée qu'il va enfin pouvoir obtenir la vie éternelle.

« Alors, c'est ça le Dragon Sacré...bien, je vais pouvoir enfin faire exaucer mon vœu ! » fit Végéta.  
« Qu'est-ce tu fais là Végéta ?! » fit Gohan, pas très content de voir que le prince des saiyens ne se conformait pas au plan prévu.  
« Tu devrais être avec Papa contre Freezer ! » rajouta-t-il  
« Désolé petit mais j'ai pas confiance en toi alors je suis venu m'assurer que mon vœu soit bien réalisé » répondit Végéta avec un sourire moqueur en coin.  
« Et t'as laissé Papa tout seul avec le méchant ?! » dit Goten tout aussi mécontent que son grand frère.  
« Tout à fait. Kakarotto, se débrouillera bien tout seul, ha ha ha » se moqua Végéta.

Gohan ruminait intérieurement, ce Végéta commençait sérieusement à l'énerver mais il était encore nécessaire pour vaincre Freezer. 

« Dendé, vas-y, demande au Dragon Sacré ce que veux Végéta. Tu sais quoi faire. » dit alors Gohan  
« Oui Gohan, je sais quoi faire ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Dendé.

Piccolo n'étant pas dans la confidence, il s'inquiéta du fait que Végéta ai son vœu exaucé, quel qu'il soit.

« Gohan tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? » fit le Namek.  
« Je sais ce que fais Piccolo, ne t'inquiète pas » répondit Gohan.  
« Je te fais confiance alors »

Dendé se mit alors devant le Dragon Sacré et prononça quelques phrases en Namek, incompréhensible pour la plupart des gens présent.

« Bien joué petit » pensa Piccolo qui avait saisi le vœu formulé par le jeune Namek.  
« Vœu accordé. Vos trois vœux ayant été accordé, je m'en vais. Adieu » dit le Dragon Sacré avant de disparaître dans un jet de lumière qui dispersa les 7 Dragon Balls aux quatre coins de la planète.  
« C'est bon j'ai la vie éternelle là ? »   
« Si Porunga l'a dit, c'est que tu l'as, Végéta. » mentit Dendé.  
« Ha ha ha, enfin ! Je vais pouvoir vaincre Freezer avec ça, même si j'ai encore besoin de vous, les ...» s'interrompit Végéta en voyant que Gohan et Goten n'était plus là. 

« Mais ?! Où sont ils passé ces sales gosses ? » maugréa Végéta.  
« Hum...ils ont certainement du aller rejoindre leur père, ca ne fait aucun doute. Pas grave, c'est là que je vais aussi. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Le petit namek et l'autre sont parti aussi, surement avec les deux rejetons de Kakarotto, je n'ai donc plus rien a faire ici. J'ai un tyran à abattre, ha ha ha ! » . fit le saiyen en s'envolant vers Freezer et Goku.

De plus Végéta, avait raison. Gohan, Goten suivi derrière de Dendé et Piccolo était parti en direction de l'énergie dégagé par le père des deux métis-saiyen. 

« Goten, il faut aller plus vite, Papa ne tiendra pas très longtemps tout seul contre Freezer ! » cria Gohan, très inquiet pour son père.  
Le petit garçon hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et accéléra de plus belle.

 

A suivre...


	9. Freezer

Goku était toujours aux prises avec le démon du froid. Et le combat ne tournait pas à l'avantage du saiyen, seul le Triple Kaioken avait permis au père des deux métis-saiyen d'être encore en vie et de tenir tête au tyran. Mais cette technique était épuisante et si personne ne venait aider Goku, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. D'ailleurs, Freezer l'avait attrapé par la queue et le saiyen tenta depuis quelque temps de s'en défaire mais rien n'y fit. 

 

«J'avoue que, pour un saiyen, tu es vraiment doué, je ne me doutais pas que tu pouvais déployer une force pareille, bravo...mais tu te fatigues vite on dirait, ce qui va causer ta perte, sale singe ! » dit Freezer avec un air sadique.  
« Argh...La..lâche moi... » arriva à peine à articuler Goku.  
« Pas tout de suite, je veux d'abord m'amuser avec toi » répondit le démon du froid, toujours avec un sourire sadique.

« LACHE MON PERE !! » cria soudainement Gohan arrivé sur les lieux.

« Qu'est-ce que ?! » fit Freezer interloqué par ce cri venu de derrière. Il se retourna pour voir qui avait osé l’interpeller ainsi.  
Et là il vit deux jeunes garçons à l'apparence humaine, l'un aux cheveux noir en bataille mi-long avec une petite queue de cheval, les yeux noir, habillé avec une tenue violette, une ceinture et des protège-poignet rouge ainsi que des chaussures identiques à celle que les Nameks porte. Son visage n'exprimait clairement pas une intention amicale. L'autre, plus petit, ressemblait étrangement à son adversaire, il avait la même coupe de cheveux noir, les même yeux, seule sa tenue était quelque peu différente. En effet sa ceinture était noire, noué avec un nœud, ses chaussures avait des chaussettes blanche apparentes et des espèce de serre-tibia bleu ainsi que des manches plus longues et un kimono d'un orange plus clair que celui de son adversaire. L'expression de son visage était certes fermé et peu avenant mais il n'exprimait pas autant de colère que son voisin.  
Passé la surprise, Freezer fit un sourire amusé, voir un enfant qui lui donne un ordre, il n'avait encore jamais vu ça. 

« Tiens donc. Ainsi donc ce singe à deux rejetons et les amenés avec lui, comme c'est mignon » ironisa le démon du froid.  
« Mais tu es bien téméraire, petit, te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ou alors tu es vraiment inconscient » ajouta-t-il finissant par un petit rire moqueur.

« JE T'AI DIT DE LE LACHER ! » fulmina Gohan qui concentra son énergie et fonça sur le tortionnaire de son père. Freezer fut surpris de la force du jeune garçon et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver les coups de poings rageur du métis-saiyen qui s'abattait sur lui. Le démon du froid en eu le souffle coupé et lâcha Goku qui tomba à terre.  
Goten toujours un peu effrayé par les coups de colère de son frère resta bouché bée mais une fois qu'il vit son père tomber au sol, il prit l'initiative d'aller le chercher pour le ramener à Dendé qui avait la capacité de soigner les blessures, il en avait fait lui-même l'expérience. 

« Papa, accroche-toi à moi, je vais t'emmener chez Dendé, c'est un super docteur, il guérit les blessures très vite »  
« O..OK, fiston...merci » fit péniblement Goku en s'accrochant à son fils. 

Goten décolla difficilement vu la taille et le poids de son père mais après un court instant, il se stabilisa et prit la direction inverse de par laquelle il était venu. 

Freezer, lui, reprenait ses esprits après les coups reçus par un Gohan enragé. Ce dernier l'avait même fait valsé dans une petite montagne pas très loin. Il sortit des décombres enragé de s'être fait ainsi malmené par un gosse, de saiyen qui plus est. Il regarda le jeune métis-saiyen essoufflé par sa brusque montée d'énergie.

« Espèce de sale morveux, je vais t'écraser comme une vermine que tu es !! » 

Freezer rejoignit en un éclair, le jeune garçon, un peu effrayé par la quasi inefficacité de son attaque. Ce dernier tenta de réitérer son attaque mais cette fois-ci, Freezer évita tout ses coup sans trop de soucis et fini par attraper la tête de Gohan pour lui mettre un puissant coup de genou contenant toute sa colère engendré par la première attaque du métis-saiyen. L'effet de ce coup fut bien plus dévastateur sur Gohan. Il en cracha une gerbe de sang assez importante et se plia en deux sur le sol après que le démon du froid l'ai lâché.  
Le jeune garçon se releva avec peine, non sans avoir encore craché du sang au préalable. Après un pénible effort, il se releva mais tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

« Tu..tu ne m'auras pas si..facilement ! » arriva-t-il à dire.  
« Ho ho mais tu ne manque pas de courage, petit. Mais rends toi à l'évidence, tu ne peux rien contre moi, même si tu m'a quelque peu surpris tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un gosse puisse avoir autant de force » fit Freezer. 

Goten, de son côté avait fini par rencontrer Piccolo et Dendé qui était resté en arrière. Le petit garçon fut soulagé d'avoir trouvé le jeune Namek car son père était vraiment dans un triste état. Il ne fallu aucune parole du métis-saiyen pour que Dendé comprenne ce qu'il avait à faire. Après s'être posé sur le sol avec Piccolo, Goten et Goku, il se mit au travail et soigna le saiyen. Le résultat fut une fois de plus étonnant. Goku était complètement remis de ces blessures. 

« Je suis content que tu sois guéri Papa, on va pouvoir attaquer le méchant tous ensemble et com... » soudainement, Goten fut comme traversé par une décharge électrique, cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le moment où il cherchait son frère après la bataille contre Végéta. Mais cette fois-ci le sentiment était bien plus fort et bien plus oppressant. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Gohan, ce dernier lui semblait en danger. Pourtant quand il l'avait quitté, son grand frère semblait maitriser le démon du froid et c'est bien pour ça que Goten l'avait laissé seul avec le tyran. Mais pourtant ce sentiment était là, il s'était révélé juste la dernière fois donc il n'y avait pas de raison que cette fois-ci, il soit incorrect. 

« Go..Gohan » fit simplement le garçon avec une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

Goku, qui s'était remis de ses blessures et qui, jusqu'à maintenant, discutait avec Piccolo de son combat contre Freezer, sentit que quelque chose tirait sur son pantalon. Il tourna la tête et vit que c'était son jeune fils. Il avait l'air très inquiet.

« Papa ! Il faut retourner là-bas, Gohan, il est en danger ! » s'exclama Goten.  
« Hein ? Mais comment tu sais ça ? » s'étonna le saiyen.

« Je le sais c'est tout mais viens vite ! » répondit son cadet.  
« Et Dendé et Monsieur Piccolo venez aussi ! » rajouta-t-il.  
« Bon OK, c'est vrai que si Gohan est seul contre Freezer, il risque fort d'avoir des ennuis » fit alors Goku.

Tous s'envolèrent alors vers le lieu du combat entre Gohan et Freezer, Goten en premier, très anxieux à cause de la forte intuition qu'il avait.  
Ils rattrapèrent en chemin Végéta et finirent par arriver sur place. Dendé s'était arrêté un peu avant pour ne pas être mêlé au combat.  
Le sentiment de Goten était en effet tout à fait fondé. Malgré une bonne résistance, Gohan était en mauvaise posture. Le tyran le tenait par le cou et s'apprêtait à en finir. Mais l'arrivée des autres combattants, l'arrêta dans son action. 

« Ho ho, on dirait que tu as de la chance petit, tes amis sont arrivés, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec eux, toi tu ne m'amuse plus » fit Freezer en lançant Gohan sur le côté, tel un jouet cassé dont il ne voulait plus. 

« Gohan ! » cria Goten. 

Le petit garçon rejoignit son frère au sol, inerte. Goten commença à secouer le corps de Gohan, comme pour essayer de le réveiller.

« Gohan, allez réveille-toi, je sais que t'es pas mort, allez réveille-toi »  
« Attends Goten, laisse-moi faire. » fit alors Dendé arrivé auprès des deux métis-saiyen. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de l'aîné des deux frères et une aura jaune entoura alors le jeune garçon agonisant.  
Ses blessures disparurent une à une sous le regard inquiet du jeune garçon au kimono orange.  
Un fois totalement guéri, Gohan se mit à ouvrir les yeux doucement, il aperçu deux silhouettes dont une lui était très familière. Quand il ouvrit les yeux complètement, il vit alors son jeune frère, tout sourire ainsi que Dendé arborant un tout aussi large sourire.

« Goten ? Mais comment... ?» fit Gohan en se relevant d'un coup, l'air inquiet.  
« Je sais pas, tout d'un coup j'ai senti que t'étais en danger alors moi, Papa, Monsieur Piccolo et Dendé on est revenu ici. Végéta est là aussi. » expliqua Goten.  
« C'est bizarre mais je suis content que tu sois revenu, ce Freezer est vraiment très fort » répondit l'élève de Piccolo.  
« Je suis désolé d'être parti mais Papa avait besoin d'être soigné et t'avais l'air de battre le méchant alors je suis parti » dit le jeune frère de Gohan, un peu honteux d'avoir laissé son frère tout seul face à Freezer.  
Gohan sourit alors et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit frère, pour le rassurer.  
« C'est pas grave Goten, justement tu as très bien fait et c'est ce que je t'aurais demandé si j'en avais eu l'occasion »  
« Ha, c'est ce que je pensais aussi mais j'étais pas sur »  
« Allez, allons rejoindre Papa et Piccolo. Dendé reste ici, ce sera mieux »

Après un « OK » d'acceptation de Goten et Dendé. Les deux métis-saiyen partirent rejoindre leur père. 

Pendant ce temps-là Végéta avait commencé une petite discussion avec son ancien Maître, histoire de le narguer. 

« Freezer, j'ai obtenu la vie éternelle et ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je suis sur de te vaincre ! » affirma le prince des saiyens.  
« Ho ho ho, tu aurais pu au moins me sortir un mensonge crédible, car là, ça ne l'est pas du tout. Comment veux-tu que je te crois alors que j'ai en ma possession 5 Dragon Balls » se moqua Freezer.  
« Ha ! Tu les avais oui, mais les deux mioches de Kakarotto te les ont 'emprunté' et grâce à eux, j'ai pu obtenir la vie éternelle » fit Végéta fier d'annoncer que le démon du froid s'est fait roulé par deux enfants.  
« Quoi ?! Je ne te crois pas vermine ! » répondit Freezer qui commençait à douter.  
« Et le ciel qui est devenu noir, un moment, c'était quoi à ton avis ?! »

Cette phrase du saiyen fit penser à Freezer qu'effectivement, pendant qu'il se battait, ou plutôt s'amusait, avec l'autre saiyen, le ciel était devenu noir un moment mais il avait pensé que cela devait être dû au climat changeant de Namek, rien de plus. Malgré tout le tyran resta sceptique mais un appel d'Appule finit de le convaincre.

« Seigneur Freezer, deux enfants d'une force incroyable ont dérobé les Dragon Balls ! J'ai essayé de les empêcher mais le plus jeune des deux m'a mis KO en un coup. »  
« Mmmh...espèce d'incapable ! Une fois que je me serais occupé des ces sales singes et du Namek, ce sera ton tour bon à rien ! » maugréa le fils de Cold.  
« Hé hé, alors convaincu Freezer ? » ricana Végéta.  
« Je vais...je vais..TOUS VOUS TUER A PETIT FEU !!!! » enragea le démon du froid.  
« Vous aller connaître l'enf..hein ? Mais comment ? » s'interrompit-il en voyant arriver Gohan sans plus aucune blessure, la seule trace de son précédent combat étant sa tenue quelque peu déchiré aux extrémités.  
« Peu importe...vous allez souffrir tous autant que vous êtes ! » cria Freezer.

Dans un cri furieux, une aura rose foncé apparu tout autour de tyran et dans un second cri encore plus fort, un flux ascendant mauve enveloppa le démon du froid et son corps tripla de taille, ses cornes prirent la forme de celle d'un taureau et dans un dernier effort, l'empereur de l'univers fit éclater son aura pour finaliser sa transformation.  
Le résultat fut impressionnant, ce Freezer transformé n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancien tant son corps avait été métamorphosé. Seul son visage et sa couleur de peau blanche avec des parties mauves et rose foncé, était encore reconnaissable. Son imposante taille et la puissance qu'il dégageait pétrifiait ses adversaires qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle transformation. 

« C'est...c'est incroyable...quelle puissance... » bégaya Végéta.  
« Oui c'est...effrayant, je m'attendais pas à ça.. » fit Goku tout aussi impressionné.

Piccolo lui non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, lui qui pensait être à la hauteur après son entraînement chez Kaïo.  
« Ha..C'est pas gagné, même à nous cinq, ca va être très compliqué... »

Gohan et Goten de leur côté n'arrivèrent pas à exprimer en parole leur peur, tellement ils étaient terrorisé par leur adversaire. Et c'est Piccolo qui sortit son élève de sa paralysie : 

« Gohan ! Reprends-toi ! On a besoin que toi et ton frère soyez concentré ! Il me semblait que tu était plus courageux qu'avant, c'est l'occasion de me le prouver ! »

Cette phrase donna au jeune garçon, un déclic. Car oui, Piccolo avait raison, si Gohan voulait montrer à son mentor de quoi il était capable, c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Ou...i d'accord Piccolo ! » répondit l'aîné des métis-saiyen. 

Ce dernier, qui avait repris ses esprit s'adressa alors à son jeune frère qui paraissait toujours effrayé.

« Goten, t'as entendu ? Il faut pas se laisser impressionné par Freezer ! En plus Piccolo et Papa sont là ainsi que Végéta, ca devrait aller ! »  
« T'es...t'es sûr ? » fit Goten toujours pas rassuré.  
« Oui j'en suis sur ne t'inquiète pas » mentit quelque peu Gohan

Voulant faire bonne impression devant Gohan et ce Monsieur Piccolo dont son frère avait l'air assez proche, il mit alors sa peur de côté comme il put et se prépara au combat comme ses 4 compagnons d'infortune.

« Alors bande de vermisseau, pas trop dépité ? Je vous avait dit que alliez subir l'enfer et le voilà ! » fit Freezer satisfait des mines terrorisé des ses adversaires. 

« Bon, il n'y pas le choix on va tous dessus et on arrivera bien à quelque chose, il ne pourra tout éviter ! » cria Végéta à ses alliés du moment.

Et sans un mot, ces derniers se jetèrent sur le tyran dans l'espoir de pouvoir au moins le mettre en difficulté. Piccolo partit sur la gauche, Goku et Végéta foncèrent droit devant et Gohan et Goten se dirigèrent vers la droite de leur adversaire. Les saiyens firent un Kaméhaméha/Garlic Ho combiné , les deux jeunes métis un double Masenko et Piccolo son Makankosappo.

Quant à Freezer, il évita avec une aisance déconcertante toutes les vagues d'énergie qui fonçait vers lui.

« Vous croyez vraiment que vos attaques minables vous me faire quelques chose ?! Vous êtes pathétique !  Je vais me débarrasser de vous un à un ! » cria Freezer.

Sur ces mots l'imposant combattant se rua en premier sur Piccolo. Voyant cela Gohan fonça vers son mentor pour lui venir en aide mais Freezer l'avait vu arriver et arrêta le métis-saiyen d'un coup de queue en pleine figure, ce qui fit reculer le jeune garçon. Pendant que ce dernier se remit du coup reçu, le démon du froid reprit sa course vers le grand Namek pour lui asséner un puissant coup de poing que Piccolo évita de justesse. Par contre le coup de pied qui suivit ne fut pas paré et envoya le guerrier vert dans un massif rocheux un peu plus loin. 

Profitant que Freezer était occupé avec Piccolo, Goku vint frapper le tyran d'un coup de pied, suivi d'un autre coup de pied mais venant de Végéta. Ce qui propulsa l'humanoïde à tête de taureau au sol . Les deux saiyens entendirent derrière eux un « MASENKOO !! » et se déplacèrent pour laisser place à la technique favorite de Gohan et la laisser filer vers le démon du froid.  
Goten, pas encore très habitué à la vivacité d'un combat, ne fit que regarder ses compagnons se battre, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. 

Plus loin, Piccolo se releva des décombres où il avait été projeté. Il s'apprêta à retourner sur le champ de bataille quand une voix autoritaire le stoppa dans son élan.

« Si tu y retourne maintenant, tu mourras à coup sûr. Tu n'est clairement pas de taille contre ce Freezer ».

Piccolo se retourna et eut un choc quand il vit ce qu'il pensait, un moment, être son double, tant la personne qu'il l'avait interpelé, lui ressemblait fort. Mais la surprise passée, le mentor de Gohan reprit son caractère habituel.

« Humf, tu es un namek, je suppose, que me veux-tu ? Parce que si c'est pour m'énoncer des évidences, tu peux repartir. »  
« Mmmh...quelle arrogance, mais avant de me repousser, écoute ce que j'ai à dire, cela t'intéressera sûrement ». répondit le mystérieux Namek.  
« Je veux bien mais fait vite, Freezer n'attends pas lui. » répondit Piccolo.  
« Bien. Je m'appelle Nail. J'étais, jusqu'il y a peu, le protecteur du Doyen des Nameks, Saichoro-sama mais il est mort il y a peu. Sa dernière volonté était que j'aille aider ceux qui combattait le tyran Freezer. Le seul moyen que je vois pour vaincre ce monstre c'est que je fusionne avec toi, ainsi tu deviendras un guerrier surpuissant capable de défaire ce monstre. » expliqua le namek.  
« Hum....ca me plaît pas trop mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, je ne peux pas refuser. Freezer est vraiment très fort. » répondit l'ancien adversaire de Goku.  
« Je te rassure je ne ferai qu'augmenter ta puissance, tu gardera le même physique et la même personnalité. » fit l'autochtone.  
« Si tu es prêt, met ta main sur moi. » ajouta-t-il

Sans dire un mot et après une brève hésitation, Piccolo s'exécuta et plaça sa main sur le torse du namek qu'il venait de rencontrer. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, se concentra et une aura bleutée et éblouissante apparu tout autour du namek. Piccolo sentit alors la force de Nail s'imprégner en lui au fur et à mesure que le corps de son compatriote s'effaçait lentement pour finalement disparaître dans un grand halo de lumière bleutée qui finit par s'évanouir aussi.  
Il ne resta alors plus que Piccolo, le bras toujours tendu et les yeux fermés. Quand il les ré-ouvrit, le Namek fusionné eut un regard stupéfait. Certes Nail n'avait pas menti, Piccolo ne changea ni d'apparence et ne se trouva pas changé mentalement mais toute cette force qu'il avait acquise, le surprenait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé obtenir un tel niveau un jour. C'était enivrant mais un peu effrayant tout de même. Cependant, le Namek n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps en élucubrations, il fit un sourire moqueur et fila vers le lieu où le combat contre Freezer se tenait.  
Ce combat, justement, tournait largement à l'avantage du démon du froid. Les efforts combiné de Gohan, Goten, Goku et Végéta n'eurent que peu d'effet. L'aîné du saiyen de la Terre avait bien remarqué que Piccolo mettait beaucoup de temps à revenir et que cela n'était pas normal, vu qu'il sentait toujours son énergie mais il se dit aussi que si son mentor ne revenait pas, c'est qu'il préparait quelque chose loin du regard de Freezer car ce n'était le genre du Namek de rester en dehors d'un combat. 

Soudainement, le combat s'arrêta à cause d'un large halo lumineux qui venait de derrière la scène du combat. Ceux qui pouvait ressentir les énergies sentirent qu'une force augmenta drastiquement et qu'elle se dirigeait par ici peu après la disparition de cette lumière aveuglante qui avait interrompu les hostilités. Même si Freezer ne pouvait pas ressentir la puissante force qui émanait de la grande lumière, il eut tout de même un pressentiment qui ne le réjouissait guère. « Encore un » se dit-il. Déjà le premier, qui ne le quittais plus depuis quelque temps, ne lui plaisait pas, alors un second encore moins.

Piccolo arriva alors sur lieux provocant la surprise parmi les autres combattants. Le premier à réagir fut évidement son jeune disciple.

« Pi..Piccolo ? C'était toi cette force énorme la-bas ? »  
« Oui c'est bien moi, Gohan. j'ai fait la rencontre d'un certain Nail et on a fusionné tous les deux. Le résultat est vraiment épatant. » répondit le mentor du jeune garçon.  
« Ah je vois, c'est vrai que je te sens bien plus fort qu'avant mais pourquoi Nail est-il venu vers toi ? » questionna le métis-saiyen.  
« Apparemment le Grand Chef est mort, c'est pourquoi il est venu à ma rencontre. Mais trêve de bavardages, je vais montrer à ce Freezer, la puissance du peuple Namek ! » répondit Piccolo en fonçant sur le tyran cornu.

Les autres combattant ne dirent pas un mot mais avait écouté avec attention ce qu'expliqua Piccolo et tous furent étonné par les révélations. Goku était épaté mais content d'avoir le puissant Namek avec lui tandis que Végéta, lui, même si pour le moment la puissance nouvellement acquise du combattant vert servait ses intérêts, ce dernier pourrait devenir un problème par après. Mais après tout, il avait la vie éternelle, il trouverait bien un moyen de s'en débarrasser comme les autres.  
Goten, lui, ne comprit pas trop comment l'ami de son frère était devenu si puissant mais qu'importe, il lui semblait assez fort pour rivaliser avec le méchant qu'ils affrontaient et ça lui suffisait.

Pour la première fois, Freezer n'avait pas un avantage écrasant comme avec ses précédent adversaires. Ce Namek lui résistait beaucoup mieux, voire pire, l'égalait en puissance et en rapidité. Quand ce dernier s'est rué sur lui, le démon du froid avait évité son coup de justesse et avait tenté de répliquer mais son poing gauche ne frappa que le vide car son adversaire était déjà derrière lui et le frappa dans le dos. Le tyran se retourna et réussi à mettre une droite à Piccolo mais ce dernier répliqua par un coup de genou dans le ventre de l'empereur de la galaxie. Il s'en suivit un furieux échange de coup qui démontrait bien que les deux combattant était de force égale. Chaque coup donné ou paré fit un éclair de lumière et tonnait dans l'air comme un orage. Ils se déplaçaient tellement vite que seul les chocs de leur coup était visible. Même des combattant aguerris comme Végéta et Goku avait du mal à suivre. Gohan y arrivait plus ou moins mais Goten, assistant à son premier réel combat n'arriva pas à distinguer les deux combattants.  
Voulant voir aussi les prouesses du mentor de son frère, dont ce dernier lui a tant parlé, il s'approcha de Gohan et tira un peu sur la tenue de son grand frère pour attirer son attention.  
Ce qui ne fonctionna pas car le premier fils de Goku était obnubilé par le combat de son mentor. On voyait d'ailleurs comme une lueur de fierté dans son regard, tellement il était content de voir son ami et professeur briller contre un adversaire aussi fort que Freezer. Mais son jeune frère n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber, il voulait lui aussi voir ce combat qui semblait si impressionnant en voyant l'expression des visages de ses compagnons.  
Le petit garçon tira alors plus fort et appela son aîné pour tenter de le soustraire à la vision du combat qui se déroulait.  
Et cette fois-ci, ce fut bon, Gohan, entendant la voix de son petit frère détourna son attention et regarda alors son frère, toujours accroché à sa ceinture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Goten ? »  
« Moi aussi je veux voir le combat mais Monsieur Piccolo et le méchant ils ont disparu »  
« Disparu ?! Mais ils sont...Ha non je vois...tu n'arrives pas à suivre leur mouvement, c'est pour ça que tu pense qu'ils ont disparu » répondit Gohan avec un sourire.  
Gohan se plaça alors à côté du jeune métis saiyen, légèrement accroupi pour se mettre à la hauteur de son cadet et mis ses mains sur ses épaules .  
« Goten, concentre toi et essaie de sentir les déplacements d'énergie de Piccolo et Freezer en utilisant tes sens...et fait comme si c'était moi qui combattait Freezer et que tu devais absolument me retrouver. » expliqua-t-il.  
«O..ok...je vais essayer » répondit Goten. 

Le petit garçon se mit alors à fixer du regard l'endroit supposé du combat et se mit à se concentrer, à penser que Gohan était en danger et qu'il devait pouvoir d'abord le voir avant de pouvoir lui venir en aide. L'idée de son frère fut bonne car le cadet des métis-saiyen commença à entendre les deux combattants, c'était très faible mais audible. Puis ce bruit s'amplifia et le petit garçon commença à pouvoir distinguer deux formes qui s'entrechoquait très rapidement. Ses yeux se mirent à faire des aller-retour dans toutes les directions, signe qu'il commença à pouvoir suivre le terrible affrontement entre le Namek et le démon du froid. Après 2 bonnes minutes, Piccolo et Freezer lui apparu clairement et enfin il pouvait voir ce que tout le monde voyait. 

« Hey Gohan, je les vois ! Mais ils vont super vite, je les vois pas bien. » fit alors Goten tout en ne lâchant pas le combat des yeux.  
« Très bien Goten, tu apprends vite mais ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne les voit pas tout le temps, moi aussi j'ai du mal à les suivre, Papa et Végéta aussi, apparemment. » répondit le grand frère du métis-saiyen.  
« Waaa, t'a raison, Piccolo il est super fort mais le méchant aussi » fit le cadet de Goku.  
« Oui, Piccolo est épatant, il arrive à tenir tête à Freezer là ou à nous quatre on n’arrivait pas à le gêner » répondit Gohan. 

Le Namek frappa lourdement le démon du froid qui, sous la force du coup, alla s’écraser à terre causant un large cratère dans le sol. Le fait qu’il ne réapparut pas tout de suite fit penser à ses compagnons que Piccolo était arrivé à vaincre le tyran mais cet espoir fut de courte durée car Freezer sortit du cratère, très légèrement amoché. 

« Mmmh…tu es très fort pour un Namek, je suis impressionné. Jamais quelqu’un ne m’avait tenu tête comme ça…mais ne crois pas pour autant que c’est gagné pour toi. Je te réserve une petite surprise.... » fit Freezer avec un sourire machiavélique.  
« Et quelle est donc cette surprise ? » répondit Piccolo nullement impressionné.  
« Je vais te montrer ma véritable force. Sois-en honoré tu es la première personne à qui je fais cet honneur »  
« Quoi ?! Alors tu n’étais pas à fond ?! Comment… ?! » s’exclama le Namek, médusé par la révélation du tyran.  
« Ha ha, tu a vraiment cru que ma forme actuelle était tout ce que je pouvais faire ? Mais pauvre insecte, je vais t’écraser une fois que je me serai transformé ! » se moqua le démon du froid.

Les autres combattant furent eux, stupéfait par les dires de leur adversaire. Ce qu’il avait vu n’était apparemment rien comparé aux réelles capacités de Freezer. C’était à peine croyable, comment un être vivant pouvait posséder autant de force, c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Freezer se concentra à nouveau , émit un cri effroyable et assourdissant. Le sol autour de lui commença à trembler et le tyran fut entouré d'une aura et d''éclairs rouge sang. Le souffle de cette transformation était si fort qu'il envoya valser tous ses adversaires.  
Ces derniers, après quelque mètres d'envol, se stabilisèrent et prirent une mine terrifiée, tellement le dégagement de force était puissant. Freezer, lui, termina sa métamorphose par un grand flash lumineux et une explosion d'énergie ahurissante. Quand la fumée se dissipa, le groupe de combattant s'opposant à Freezer purent apercevoir la nouvelle apparence de leur adversaire. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, cette dernière transformation était, en apparence du moins, bien moins impressionnante. Le démon du froid était bien plus petit, moins imposant et ses cornes avait disparue. Il avait en fait une apparence plus humaine que précédemment.

« C'est..c'est ça, sa véritable forme ? » fit Piccolo, médusé.  
« Physiquement, il est moins impressionnant, je trouve » s'exclama Goku, tout de même un peu effrayé.  
« Mais sa force est démentielle ! Et moi qui voulais me battre contre lui.. » maugréa Végéta, terrifié par la force de Freezer.  
« On...on pourra jamais le vaincre avec cette force là... » dit Gohan dépassé par les événements.  
« Mais Gohan, si on l'attaque tous ensemble, ca irait pas ? » demanda Goten un peu inconscient de la gravité de la situation.

Sur cette remarque de Goten, Goku eut d'un coup une idée qui pourrait peut être venir à bout du tyran. C'était risqué mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Écoutez moi tout le monde, j'ai une idée, Goten à raison si on s'y met tous dans une énorme vague d'énergie conjointe, on a peut être une chance. »  
« Kakarotto ! Tu ressens la puissance de Freezer ?! Comment espère-tu qu'on arrive à faire quoi que ce soit ?! » cria Végéta trouvant l'idée de son rival complètement absurde.  
« Si vous y aller tous à fond et que moi je passe en Kaioken fois dix, je pense qu'on peut y arriver .»  
« Le Kaioken fois dix ?! Tu peux faire ça ?! » s'étonna le prince des saiyens.  
« Je ne l'ai jamais tenté mais oui je m'en crois capable même si c'est très risqué pour moi »  
« Mmmh...je suis pas certain que ca fonctionne mais vu la situation on a pas le choix »  
« Très bien. Piccolo, les garçons, vous avez compris ? Mettez toute votre puissance dans votre attaque! » fit Goku.  
Les trois visés par la réflexion firent un « Oui ! » d'acceptation et tous se préparèrent pour l'attaque conjointe.  
Le père des deux métis-saiyen se concentra fit exploser son aura rouge tout en criant « KAIOKEN FOIS DIX !!! » et pris la pose pour un gigantesque Kaméhaméha. Les autres combattant firent de même et concentrèrent dans leur mains toute la force qu'ils pouvaient avoir et prirent chacun leur posture pour effectuer leur plus puissante attaque. Un fois cela fait, Goku lança son Kaméhaméha le premier et les autres l'imitèrent en faisant rejoindre leur vague d'énergie avec celle du disciple de Kamé Senin. 

C'est alors que la gigantesque vague de Ki fonça sur le démon du froid.

 

A suivre...


	10. Drame sur Namek

Freezer, nullement impressionné par l'attaque conjointe de ses adversaires, ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver, tellement il avait confiance en sa propre force.  
Il mit alors ces deux mains en avant , concentra son énergie et forma lui aussi une puissante vague déferlante qui alla directement s'entrechoquer avec celle qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Le choc des deux énergies créa un grand cratère dans le sol de Namek ainsi qu'une lumière intense, illuminant tous les alentours.

Le tyran sembla, à première vue, gagner du terrain et sa vague déferlante repoussa peu à peu celle de Goku et ses alliés.

« Vous voyez ? Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! Je vais vous vaporiser tous en même temps ! » cria Freezer en voyant qu'il avait la haute main sur ses adversaires.

« Haa..il faut qu'on mette plus de puissance sinon Freezer va gagner ! » cria Goku.

Et sans un mot, tous ses compagnons de galère émirent un énorme cri et leur vagues d'énergie s'intensifia. Ce qui fit que l'attaque conjointe doubla de volume et de force et repoussa alors celle de Freezer. Mais ce dernier, loin de s'avouer vaincu, répliqua aussi par une augmentation de sa vague d'énergie qui ne fut pas suffisant car elle fut tout de même repoussée ainsi que le tyran lui-même qui disparu avec l'attaque combiné de ses adversaires. 

A peine terminé, les vainqueurs s'écroulèrent à terre, épuisé et essoufflé. Ils avaient vraiment tout donné dans cette attaque.

Voyant que le combat était fini, Dendé s'envola pour rejoindre ses nouveaux amis et quand il arriva sur place, il se mit directement à la tâche et remit sur pieds les combattants.

« Merci Dendé » fit Goku. « J'ai bien cru qu'on y arriverait jamais..il était vraiment fort ce Freezer » rajouta-t-il. 

Tous acquiescèrent et une discussion s'engagea entre les alliés mis à part Végéta, qui pensa à une stratégie pour éliminer ses ex-alliés et Goten qui s'était mis un peu à l'écart du groupe 

En effet, le jeune métis-saiyen s'amusait avec une grenouille qu'il avait trouvé. Tout fier de sa découverte, il prit délicatement l'animal dans ses mains et se dirigea vers son grand frère. 

« Gohan ! Papa ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! » fit tout joyeusement le petit garçon.

 

Interpellé par la voix de son petit frère, Gohan tourna la tête, le visage souriant.  
Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'entrevoir le petit garçon qu'un rayon passa devant son nez.   
Finalement, ses yeux se mirent à regarder dans la direction d'où provenait l'attaque.   
C'était Freezer, le doigt pointé vers l'avant. L'énorme vague d'énergie ne l'avait pas laissé indemne. Il avait de multiples contusions ici et là, un œil hors d'usage et tout son corps tremblait un peu mais apparemment il encore en état de tuer qui bon lui semblait.

Un léger cri se fit entendre suite à cela.   
Mais une voix terriblement malsaine lui fit rapidement suite.

« Un singe de moins. À qui le tour ? » Fit Freezer, un sourire machiavélique sur le bout des lèvres. 

La courte satisfaction du métis se changea en horreur quand il vit son petit frère en haut d'une grosse flaque de sang.   
La bouche ouverte et les yeux dans le vague, Goten ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer, le corps tombant en arrière, il semblait peu à peu tomber dans l'inconscience. 

La gorge nouée, le disciple de Piccolo essaya de crier mais sa voix semblait se noyer dans une grande marre de tristesse.   
Ses jambes commençaient à trembler, ce n'était pas possible... Son petit frère ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était juste impensable pour lui.   
Le corps tremblotant, ses forces semblaient le quitter petit à petit.   
Il marcha doucement vers le corps de Goten, avant de tomber à genoux et de poser sa tête contre son torse.   
À partir du moment où il vit son frère dans cet état, plus rien n'avait d'importance, comme si la seule chose qu'il voyait désormais, c'était Goten. 

« N...Non, ce n'est pas possible...Goten... »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Gohan, alors qu'une voix le sortit de ses horribles pensées. 

« Eh Gohan, tu m'entends ? » 

C'était son mentor qui lui secouait l'épaule.   
À ce moment là, il se rendit compte que son père se trouvait à ses côtés, la main sur son dos.   
Ce dernier fit un sourire rassurant à son fils. 

« Gohan, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous le ressusciterons à l'aide des Dragon Balls de la Terre. »

Mais le petit garçon ne voulut rien entendre, laissant couler une rivière de larmes, il continua. 

« Non, tais-toi ! Je suis le seul responsable de sa mort, c'est à cause de moi s'il est venu sur la planète Namek... »

Mouillant le dogi orange de son frère, de ces larmes douloureuses, il inspira avant de se blâmer. 

« J...Je me déteste... Je le déteste... Je veux qu'il meure une bonne fois pour toute... »

Même Piccolo avait de la peine pour son élève. 

« Papa... Comment peux-tu prendre la situation avec une telle légèreté alors que ton fils vient de se faire tuer sous tes yeux ? Même en sachant que Shenron le ramènera à la vie, je ne peux pas l'accepter. »

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique qu'il envoya à son père avec cette phrase.   
Un peu honteux de sa réaction, Goku baissa la tête. 

« Tu as raison. Je vais m'occuper de ce Freezer, il ne peut s'en tirer de cette manière. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Goku reçu un nouveau rayon d'énergie dans le dos.  
Crachant une gerbe de sang, il s'écroula devant son fils, tombant sur le cadavre du jeune Goten.

« Et voilà, encore un sale singe de moins ,c'en est presque trop facile » fit froidement le tyran.

Végéta qui ne disait rien jusqu'à présent tremblait de peur. 

« C'est terminé... Même avec ma vie éternelle, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le battre. » Se disait-il.

Après la surprise, les yeux de Gohan tombèrent dans le vague.   
C'était le coup de trop, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.   
Ses cheveux se dressèrent légèrement sur sa tête.  
L'herbe et les plantes se trouvant autour de lui, se mirent à virevolter.   
Il serra les dents, tandis que ses iris changeaient légèrement de couleur, devenant peu à peu plus claires. 

« T... Tu n'avais pas le droit... »

Ses cheveux s'éclaircirent, se dressant de plus en plus vers le haut.   
Une auréole d'énergie entoura le jeune garçon alors que le sol se désintégra à plusieurs mètres à la ronde, provoquant un énorme nuage de fumée. 

Piccolo saisit les corps de Goku et Goten avant qu'ils ne fassent toucher par l'énergie de Gohan. 

Le brouillard de fumée dissipé, on commençait à distinguer le petit garçon.   
Une aura dorée l'entourait, alors que ses cheveux de même couleur volaient vers le haut, virevoltant dans le rythme de son aura. 

Ses yeux clairs et durs, fixaient le démon du froid avec rage et haine.   
Il dirigea son regard vers Piccolo avant de dire d'une basse-voix. 

« Piccolo... Prends mon père, et quitte cette planète. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliqués une nouvelle fois. »

La bouche légèrement ouverte, le namek était complètement sous le choc après cette étrange transformation.   
Cette énergie si intense et pure, et cette assurance qu'il voyait chez le si petit enfant qu'il avait entraîné.

« Dendé, accompagne Piccolo et mon père sur la Terre s'il te plaît. Shenron te renverra ici après la bataille. Prenez papa et soignez le que lorsque vous aurez quitté Namek. Je compte sur vous pour rendre la vie à Goten. »

Une nouvelle fois surpris par Gohan, Piccolo pensa :

« Il a raison, Goku est vivant. La panique m'a complètement fait oublié de sentir son ki, mais lui malgré ça, il a réussi à le sentir... Je pense que c'est notre seul espoir. »

Saisissant le corps de Goten et de Goku, il tourna le dos à son disciple.

« Ne meurs pas, Gohan. » Lui dit-il avant de s'envoler aux côtés de Dendé.

Végéta, lui, était toujours épaté par la soudaine transformation du métis-saiyen. Il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré cet enfant comme un véritable combattant puissant. Mais ce nouvel afflux de puissance émanant du jeune garçon changeait complètement la donne. Et voyant que de toute façon, il ne pourrait rien faire, il décida de suivre Piccolo et Dendé.

«Ce..ce serait lui, le Super Saiyen ?! Mais comment cela peut-il être possible ?! Ce n'est qu'un gosse d'un saiyen inférieur ! » pensa le saiyen d'élite en s'envolant.

 

 

Gohan regarda fixement le démon du froid.

« Et maintenant...tu vas payer pour la mort de Goten ! » fit Gohan d'un ton assuré et sec.  
« Pfff...Tu a beau avoir changé d'apparence et être apparemment devenu plus fort mais tu ne pourra rien contre moi petit mor... ». Freezer fut interrompu dans sa tirade par un coup de poing dans le ventre d'une force telle qu'il en cracha du sang et fut plié en deux sous l'intense douleur. Il recula de quelque pas, les yeux grand ouverts et ses mains tenant son ventre.

C'était la première fois que le tyran ressentait une telle douleur. Il n'en revenait pas qu'un si petit être pouvait contenir autant de force.

Freezer, toujours plié en deux, releva alors la tête pour faire face à son ennemi mais on voyait que le coup porté le tordait toujours de douleur.

« Arg...comment...comment ce gamin peut avoir autant de force alors qu'il n'y a pas une heure, il ne m'arrivais pas à la cheville ?! Je ne comprends pas ! » maugréa Freezer.

Soudainement, il se rappela d'une vieille légende saiyen qui parlait d'un guerrier surpuissant apparaissant tous les mille ans. Végéta lui avait souvent cassé les pieds avec ça.

« Cette légende était donc vraie...hum...qu'importe, ce n'est pas un vulgaire singe qui me vaincra ! Super Saiyen ou non ! » cria le démon du froid.

Il se lança alors furieusement sur Gohan, lança son poing en direction du jeune garçon et au dernier moment il le retira pour venir taper les côtes de son adversaire avec son pied droit. Mais cette feinte n'eut pas l'effet escompté car le nouveau Super Saiyen attrapa le pied de Freezer avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher. Ce dernier tenta de forcer son coup mais rien n'y fit et il se fit projeter en arrière par le métis-saiyen. 

Le tyran étant maintenant derrière son opposant, il en profita pour lancer son fameux Rayon de la Mort qui tua Goten un peu auparavant. Mais contrairement à son jeune frère, Gohan esquiva ce rayon sans peine d'un rapide mouvent de la tête.  
Voyant cela, Freezer en fut décontenancé, personne n'avait jamais su éviter son Rayon de la Mort et le garçon qui se tenait devant lui l'avait évité sans aucun effort et de dos en plus. Cela ne désespérait pas pour autant le destructeur de la Planète Végéta et il recommença sa technique létale mais envoyant cette fois-ci, plusieurs rayons, que Gohan évita tout aussi facilement et avant que Freezer n'eut terminé sa terrible technique, le fils de Goku disparu pour apparaître juste devant le démon du froid et lui assener un coup de pied dans le menton. Ce qui eu pour résultat d'envoyer le frère de Cooler dans un rocher au loin. 

Ce rocher ne fit pas long feu car Freezer le désintégra d'un puissant cri de colère.

« Mmmmh, ce sale gosse est vraiment un Super Saiyen...Si je ne peux gagner, j'emporterai cette vermine de Saiyen avec moi ! » éructa le démon du froid.

Ce dernier leva ses deux mains, les paumes l'un en face de l'autre et fit apparaître une boule noire parsemé d'éclair rouge sang. Il s'éleva dans les airs et prit un air moqueur.

« Dis-moi petit, peux tu survivre dans l'espace ?!  Parce que je vais faire sauter cette maudite planète !! »

Et sans attendre la réponse du guerrier qu'il combattait, il lança sa boule d'énergie vers le sol de Namek. Et quand cette masse sphérique atteignit le sol, une gigantesque explosion se produisit accompagné d'un halo de lumière visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le souffle de cette déflagration atteignit même Piccolo et ses compagnons, pourtant déjà arrivé au vaisseau spatial qui se trouvait assez éloigné du champ de bataille.

Gohan, de son côté, s'était protégé de l'explosion en mettant ses mains devant son visage. Et quand il les baissât, il vit qu'il était toujours vivant mais qu'un gigantesque cratère assez profond était apparu à l'endroit de l'impact de la boule d'énergie de Freezer.   
Il était étonné de voir de voir un si grand cratère mais en même temps, il se demanda pourquoi la planète n'avait pas explosé comme l'avait prévenu son adversaire. 

Freezer, lui, était un peu déçu de la puissance de sa technique mais tout compte fait, ca ne changeait pas grand chose. 

« Tu as de la chance petit, je n'ai pas réussi à faire exploser la planète en un coup mais vu que j'ai atteint le noyau de la planète, tu n'a qu'un répit de 5 minutes »

« Que 5 minutes ? Je dois te vaincre avant alors, je dois venger la mort de Goten ! » fit Gohan en faisant exploser son aura.  
« Ha ! Attends un peu que je déploie ma puissance maximale et on verra si en 5 minutes tu peux me vaincre ! » cria Freezer en se concentrant et faisant apparaître une aura bleu clair et des éclairs jaune or.

 

Au vaisseau spatial, Piccolo fit décoller ce dernier avant toute chose car depuis l'énorme explosion qui s'était produite un peu plutôt, la planète sembla de plus en plus instable avec des tremblement de terre très fréquent et assez puissant ce qui provoqua de nombreuses fissures dans le sol ainsi que des éruptions de lave un peu partout. Végéta arriva juste avant que la porte du vaisseau ne se fermât.

Piccolo n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir Végéta à bord mais il se dit que si le saiyen ne posera pas de problème vu leur grande différence de niveau.

Le namek alors entra la destination dans l'ordinateur du vaisseau et ce dernier décolla enfin. 

Une fois sortit de l'atmosphère de Namek, Piccolo demanda à Dendé de soigner Goku avant qu'il ne meure vraiment. Une seconde mort serait fatal au saiyen et le trépas de Goten était déjà suffisamment dramatique.  
L'ancien démon, de son côté, mit le jeune frère de Gohan dans une sorte de caisson réfrigéré, pour préserver son corps durant le voyage.

Goku ouvrit les yeux après avoir été guérit par Dendé. La dernière dont il se souvenait c'est qu'il voulait se battre contre Freezer pour venger la mort de Goten mais le sol sur lequel il se trouvait n'était plus celui de Namek, c'était certain. Il ressemblait furieusement au sol du vaisseau spatial avec lequel il était venu. 

« Que..que c'est-il passé Piccolo ?! » dit il en relevant d'un coup. 

Piccolo lui raconta alors les derniers évènements : Pourquoi Goku s'est retrouvé inconscient, la transformation étonnante de Gohan, leur fuite de la planète en accord avec ce qu'avait demandé le jeune métis-saiyen.

« Quoi ?! Tu as laissé Gohan seul avec Freezer ?! » s'étonna le père des métis-saiyen.  
« On va faire demi tour et aller aider Gohan ! On peut pas le laisser là ! » rajouta-t-il très inquiet.  
« Goku, je sais que c'est dur de laisser le fils qui te reste mais j'ai vu la transformation de Gohan ainsi que la puissance qu'il s'en dégageait et je pense que Gohan à toutes ses chances contre Freezer. Au pire on pourra le ressusciter avec les Dragon Balls de la Terre De plus tu ne ferais que le gêner. » répondit l'ancien démon.

Goku voulait âprement retourner sur Namek aider son fils mais il savait qu'au fond, son ancien rival avait raison. C'est pour ça qu'il n'insista pas auprès du Namek dont il connaissait la clairvoyance.

Et même si il ne le montrait que peu, Goku était assez affecté par les évènements récents. Voir un des ses fils mourir sous ses yeux et laisser son autre fils sur une planète mourante et au prise avec un terrible adversaire, c'est assez traumatisant même pour un combattant comme lui, habitué aux situations critiques.

Piccolo de son côté s'était mis dans un coin, assis, les bras et les jambes croisées ainsi que les yeux fermés. Comme le saiyen de la Terre, rien ne transparaissait de l'état d'esprit du Namek. Car même si il avait fait preuve de sang froid sur sa planète natale il était tout de même assez inquiet pour son jeune disciple. Pourtant il avait été épaté par l'étonnante transformation de Gohan et la force qui s'en est dégageait. Voir le métis-saiyen si confiant mais si en colère, l'avait aussi quelque peu choqué car ce n'était pas du tout dans le genre de son disciple d'être ainsi. 

Végéta, lui ruminait un plan pour se débarrasser des deux gêneurs qu'était Kakorotto et le Namek. Il pensait qu'en combat singulier il pourrait se défaire du père de Goten mais l'ancien démon n'était clairement pas à sa portée. Mais il avait l'avantage de la vie éternelle, pensa-t-il.   
Donc une fois sur Terre, il défierait ses anciens alliés et avec sa vie éternelle, il finirait bien par triompher. Ainsi, comme le fils de Goku et Freezer s'entretueront, il sera le Maître incontesté de l'Univers. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire machiavélique tranchant avec l'atmosphère lourde et triste qui régnait dans le vaisseau.

Sur Namek, les choses allait moins bien pour le jeune Super Saiyen. Depuis que Freezer avait élevé sa force à son maximum, déformant largement son corps, Gohan avait plus de mal à résister aux assaut violent du tyran. Sa tenue de combat pouvait en témoigner. Le haut était complètement déchiré et seule une très fine bande de tissu transversale était encore présente. Le bas n'était pas en bien meilleur état avec des trous aux genoux et une partie de la jambe droite totalement déchiré. 

Les nombreuses ecchymoses et autres blessures présente sur le corps du métis-saiyen montrait aussi la violence du combat.   
Le démon du froid n'était pas mieux loti. A défaut de tenue de combat, seules le sang et les multiples contusions apparente révélait combien l'affrontement était ardu. 

Les deux combattant savait qu'il fallait en finir au plus vite car premièrement, la planète était sur le point d'exploser et deuxièmement, les corps commençait à vraiment s'épuiser.

« ...Tu..tu es vraiment fort petit...Même avec ma force maximale, tu arrives encore à me tenir tête...mais qu'importe...si c'est pas moi qui te tue, ce sera l'explosion de cette foutue planète ! »   
« Je te tuerais avant ! Tu paieras pour la mort de Goten et une fois fait, je m'en irais rejoindre mon père et Piccolo ! » cria Gohan un peu essoufflé.   
« Pfeu, tu vas aller rejoindre l'autre morveux surtout ! » répondit le tyran.

Cette nouvelle insulte à l'égard de son petit frère décédé raviva la colère du métis-saiyen et d'un cri puissant, Gohan fonça sur le démon du froid qui tenta de parer le poing du jeune garçon, ce qu'il fit dans un premier temps mais le fils de Goku, qui était maintenant derrière Freezer, se retourna à une vitesse incroyable pour lancer de son autre main une vague d'énergie surpuissante qui transperça le démon du froid. 

Ce dernier tomba à terre lourdement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lui, l'empereur de l'Univers, l'être vivant le plus puissant qui soit, venait de faire battre par un gamin, fils d'un saiyen qui plus est. C'était impensable. Et pourtant c'est ce qui était arrivé. Mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner comme ça donc Freezer tenta de se relever mais en relevant péniblement la tête, il vit Gohan devant lui, la main tendue vers lui paume en avant et doigts bien écartés. Le visage fermé avec des petites larmes sur le bord des yeux. 

Le tyran sentit alors que c'était la fin pour lui. C'était donc ce gosse qui était la raison de son présentiment de mauvaise augure. Jamais il n'aurais cru que cette sensation qu'il avait depuis quelque temps était le prélude à sa mort. 

« Tu m'a vaincu petit, profites bien de ta victoire, elle ne durera pas longtemps ! » se moqua Freezer 

« MEURS !!!!! » fit Gohan plein de rage et d'envie vengeresse en guise de réponse à l'ultime provocation du démon du froid. 

Une vague d'énergie submergea alors l'empereur déchu et le vaporisa totalement causant un large cratère conique dans le sol de Namek déjà bien amoché.

Le vainqueur resta dans la même position pendant un petit moment, le temps de réaliser sa victoire.  
Enfin, Gohan avait pu venger la mort de Goten. Il avait bien douté un moment qu'il puisse accomplir cette vengeance mais il avait finalement réussi, non sans mal. Pourtant le jeune garçon ne se sentit pas complètement apaisé pour autant. Il avait pensé que le fait de tuer le meurtrier de son petit frère le soulagerais mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il restait tout de même comme un poids dans son bas ventre.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela. La planète allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre et il valait mieux être loin au moment de l'explosion. Le Super Saiyen s'envola alors vers le vaisseau de celui qu'il venait de vaincre en espérant pouvoir le faire décoller et ainsi pouvoir partir de cette maudite planète.

Arrivé à ce vaisseau, Gohan constata que son moyen de sortie était occupé à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de Namek. Il fallait donc le faire décoller au plus vite. A l'intérieur de vaisseau, déserté par les hommes de Freezer, il vit qu'il y avait encore un capsule du même style de celle où il avait été enfermée par Radditz quelques temps auparavant. Gohan pensa alors qu'il serait surement plus facile et plus rapide de faire décoller cette capsule saiyen que l'énorme vaisseau de Freezer. Le métis-saiyen s'y précipita alors, appuya sur le bouton vert qui clignotait et par chance la capsule décolla, défonçant au passage le vaisseau de Freezer. Son décollage fut extrêmement juste et à peine fut-il sortit de l'atmosphère de Namek qui la planète explosa dans un grand flash lumineux et silencieux. Le pod du jeune garçon en fut assez secoué mais après un bref instant, il se stabilisa et continua sa course.

C'est alors que Gohan, épuisé tant physiquement que moralement et lourdement blessé, sombra dans l'inconscience, laissant le guidage automatique de son pod le diriger vers une destination inconnue. 

A suivre....


	11. Nouveaux Horizons

Tandis que le pod de Gohan continua sa course vers une destination inconnue, il se produisit une chose étrange dans le vaisseau namek. Alors que le voyage se passait tout à fait normalement, la routine de celui-ci fut brisée par un événement peu commun. En effet une aura blanche apparut soudainement tout autour de Végéta. Ce dernier eut une sensation fort peu agréable comme si sa force s'en allait avec l'aura blanche qui elle même s'évaporait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Les occupants du vaisseau furent pris de surprise en voyant cet étrange spectacle, mais Piccolo comprit assez vite ce qu'il se passait mais feinta pour le moment de ne pas savoir. 

« Alors Végéta que se passe-t-il ? On se sent faible tout d'un coup ? » railla Piccolo, un sourire en coin.   
« Raaah ! Tais toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe mais oui, je sens comme si ma force m'abandonnait subitement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! » maugréa Végéta. 

A ces mots, Dendé finit par comprendre aussi le pourquoi de cette mystérieuse aura qui semblait affaiblir le prince des saiyens.   
Seul Goku ne comprit absolument rien à la situation mais il avait remarqué que les deux Nameks avait eux, tout compris. 

« Piccolo, Dendé, si vous savez ce qu'il se passe, dîtes le »  
« Si tu veux mais ca va pas plaire à Végéta. » répondit Piccolo  
« Quoi ?! C'est toi le responsable de ce qui m'arrive ?! » cria Végéta déjà bien énervé par la situation.  
« Non ce n'est pas moi. Mais je sais ce qui se passe et c'est très simple. Tu es en train de perdre toute la force dont tu as bénéficié grâce au pouvoir de Saichoro, le Grand Chef Namek. » expliqua le combattant namek.  
« Hein ?! Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ?! » répondit le saiyen abasourdi.  
« C'est très simple encore une fois. Dendé a simplement souhaité à Porunga qu'une fois Freezer vaincu, tu perdes la force acquise grâce au Doyen et il t'a fait croire qu'en fait il avait demandé de te rendre immortel. ».

« Sale gosse, jamais j'aurais du lui faire confiance ! » éructa le prince. Il voulu un instant se venger du petit namek mais Piccolo se mit devant lui, ce qui fit reculer le saiyen. 

Goku, pour sa part était épaté qu'un tel stratagème eut été employé.

« J'ai eu cette idée car, tout comme Gohan, je ne voulais pas que Végéta aie la vie éternelle car rien ne nous disait qu'après la défaite de Freezer, il n'allait pas prendre sa place et nous causer des ennuis. » intervint alors Dendé, jusqu'ici silencieux.  
«Mais alors ? Ça veut dire que Gohan a vaincu Freezer, non ? » s'exclama Goku  
« Oui tu as bien compris. » répondit Piccolo.  
« Mais pourquoi je ne sens plus son Ki alors ? » s'inquiéta le père de Gohan.  
« On peut être trop loin de Namek pour sentir son énergie ou peut être n'est-il déjà plus sur Namek, je ne sais pas et j'espère qu'il a pu partir avec que cette planète n'explose totalement. »   
« Je l'espère aussi, j'ai déjà perdu un fils, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre l'autre même si on peut toujours les ressusciter avec les Dragon Balls de la Terre »

Cette pensée que Gohan puisse avoir été tué dans l'explosion de Namek rajouta de la lourdeur à l'atmosphère, déjà pesante due à la mort du plus jeune des fils de Goku. 

Végéta était lui, dépité mais pas à cause de la possible mort du fils aîné de son rival car cela il n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Non il était dépité car il s'était fait avoir par un jeune Namek et ses plans était donc de fait, ruiné. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi. Il peut toujours avoir l'immortalité grâce aux Dragon Ball se trouvant sur Terre. Avec sa puissance largement diminué, ce sera plus compliqué mais il trouvera bien quoi faire le moment venu. De plus le mois de voyage lui permettra d'élaborer un plan pour se venger de ses ex-alliés.

 

Bien loin de là, une capsule monoplace fonça vers une planète au teint jaunâtre et entouré de quelques brumes éparses. On distinguait deux satellites à cet astre et un grand soleil au loin. Une fois rentré dans l'atmosphère de la planète, le pod alla terminer sa course folle dans un champ de pitayas, cultures typique de la planète. l'atterrissage fut quelque peu incontrôlé et dévasta une partie des arbres présent et forma une espèce de tranchée dans le sol. A l'extrémité de celle-ci se trouva l'engin spatial encore tout chaud de sa traversée atmosphérique. 

Cette arrivée fracassante attira l'attention d'un indigène qui travaillais un peu plus loin. Une fois sur place, il vit le pod et les dégâts causé par l'atterrissage de ce dernier. Quand il vit la capsule spatial, il eut un choc. Il connaissait bien ce modèle et voir une de ses choses là n'était jamais de bonne augure. Mais ce qui le décida à s'approcher, c'est le fait que le petit vaisseau semblait être seul, ce qui était fort inhabituel car généralement les Saiyens, seul utilisateur de ce modèle; ne venait jamais seul. Du moins, à chaque fois qu'ils sont venu ici, ils étaient plusieurs. 

Mais à la vue de son occupant à travers le petit hublot, l'homme fut plus que surpris. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir un homme ou plus rarement, une femme, adulte et bien bâti, il vit un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 7-8 ans dans un état physique assez déplorable. De plus l'enfant semblait inconscient. Voyant la situation plutôt précaire du garçon, l'autochtone ouvrit ce qui faisait office de porte, prit l'enfant délicatement dans ses bras, eut l'air de se concentrer et disparu d'un seul coup.

Le sauveur de Gohan réapparu dans un décor totalement différent. A première vue, il s'agissait de l'endroit où il habitait. C'était une habitation assez simple mais chaleureuse. L'indigène monta dans une sorte de mezzanine et posa doucement le blessé qu'il avait recueilli puis disparu à nouveau pour revenir quelque minutes plus avec une autre personne. 

« Voici l'enfant dont je te parlais, Asgeir, dis-moi ce que tu en pense et si tu peux le soigner »

L'homme, apparemment docteur, s'approcha alors de l'enfant tombé du ciel et commença à l'ausculter méticuleusement. Après un court laps de temps, le docteur revint vers son compatriote.

« Hum...Haakan, ce petit est sérieusement blessé, je me demande même comment il peut être encore en vie. Je vais laver ses blessures et lui administrer une grosse de dose de kolto et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Mais il est tombé dans un profond coma, je ne sais pas si il se réveillera un jour. »   
« Je vois, j'espère qu'il se réveillera, ce serait dommage qu'il reste ainsi si jeune. » répondit Haakan.  
« Oui, ce serait dommage, mais vu qu'il a déjà survécu à ses blessures et au voyage, je pense tout de même qu'il est assez résistant pour qu'un jour il puisse se réveiller mais c'est difficile à prévoir. » expliqua alors Asgeir.

Le médecin revint alors vers Gohan et commença les soins en commençant d'abord par enlever les lambeaux de tissu qui servait de tenue de combat au jeune métis-saiyen, puis il lava complètement les blessures de son mystérieux patient et lui administra par intraveineuse une bonne dose de kolto, substance médicinale très efficace produite sur la planète, et l'habilla avec des vêtement propres. Une fois son travail terminé, il rangea son matériel et se dirigea vers Haakan. 

« Voilà, j'ai terminé et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. C'est au tour du petit maintenant d'avoir la volonté de se réveiller ou non. Je te le laisse. Surveille-le bien et remplace sa perfusion nutritive que je lui ai installé quand elle vide, c'est important. »  
« Merci Asgeir et ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin du gamin en espérant qu'il se réveille »  
« Bien et préviens si jamais il se réveille »  
« Pas de soucis, tu seras le premier informé »

Sur ces paroles, le docteur disparu et Haakan se dirigea vers son étrange invité pour lui mettre une couverture bien chaude, les nuits étant fraîches sur Asraya. 

La semaine qui suivi ne fut pas de tout repos car le garçon recueilli, même étant inconscient, avait été assez bruyant et gesticulant. Cela ne lui prenait pas tout le temps mais assez aléatoirement et pendant de longues minutes. Il criait, d'un air triste et désespéré, toujours la même chose et pour Haakan c'est assez incompréhensible. Pourquoi cet enfant criait-il sans cesse le mot « Goten » dont l'indigène supposait que c'était le prénom d'une personne connue de seul son jeune invité.

Au fil des jours, les crises inconscientes se firent de plus en plus rapprochées et plus intenses. Cela inquiéta fort Haakan qui rappela le docteur du village pour avoir son avis sur ces crises de plus en plus forte.

Le médecin, même sans voir le jeune patient, rassura son compatriote. En effet, les crises répétés étaient un bon signe car même si cela était assez pénible à supporter, cela démontrait que le jeune garçon n'était plus dans un état comateux et que la possibilité d'un réveil assez proche était quasi certaine.

C'est donc durant une des ses crises, maintenant habituelle, que Gohan finit par se réveiller. Il se redressa en criant : « Goten ! ». Mais tout ce qu'il vit, c'est qu'il était dans lit et dans un lieu inconnu. Il avait le souffle court, transpirait et avait l'air effrayé. Il se demandant bien où il avait pu atterrir.  
De plus il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure ni douleur et que ses vêtements avait été changé. Il n'avait plus sa tenue de combat mais ses nouveaux habits y ressemblait assez, à part la couleur, brun clair, la ceinture qui n'était en fait qu'une simple corde et le col en V. 

Quelque chose le démangeait au bras droit. C'était l'aiguille de l’intraveineuse nutritive. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il l'enleva et c'est alors qu'une alarme se mit à retentir. Cela n'inquiétait guère le jeune garçon car il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait en effet du mal à se souvenir des derniers événements qui précédait son arrivée sur cette étrange planète. 

Alerté par l'alarme, Haakan se précipita dans la petite chambre où se trouvait son invité mystérieux. Le voyant assis sur le lit et bien conscient, il esquissa un sourire de soulagement. Enfin le garçon s'était réveillé bien qu'il avait l'air comme absent, ne bougeant pas et ayant le regard vide. 

« Je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillé, j'ai cru un moment que cela n'arriverait jamais » tenta Haakan pour sortir l'enfant de sa léthargie.

Cette petite phrase eut l'effet escompté et le garçon tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole mais toujours avec un air perdu. 

« Où..où je suis ? Et qui êtes vous ? » fit-il d'une voix basse.   
« Je m'appelle Haakan et bienvenu sur Asraya »  
« Tu as atterri dans un de mes champs de pitaya et quand je t'ai trouvé, tu était dans un sale état. Heureusement que le docteur du village a pu faire vite sinon tu serais sûrement mort. » rajouta l'Asrayan.  
« Merci... » fit pour toute réponse le métis-saiyen encore chamboulé par son réveil.

Voyant que le garçon paraissait toujours un peu ailleurs, Haakan tenta encore de commencer une discussion.

« Et toi petit, quel est ton nom et d'où viens-tu comme ça ? »  
« Je m'appelle Gohan, Son Gohan et j'étais sur Namek avant que je me réveille ici » répondit machinalement Gohan avec toujours la même voix basse.  
« Namek...hum...oui je vois, ce n'est pas tout près d'ici, mais avec le pod que tu as utilisé, ca ne doit pas être si long comme voyage »  
« Mais tu n'est clairement pas un Namek même si les vêtements que tu portais ressemblait à ceux des Nameks » rajouta Haakan.  
« Non, je...je viens d'une planète appelé la Terre, j'étais parti avec mon père et mon... » s'arrêta Gohan à la pensée des personnes qu'ils l'avaient accompagné. Car un souvenir particulièrement désagréable lui revint à l'esprit. Il revit instantanément la mort de son petit frère, celle qui avait provoqué son étrange transformation.   
« Goten.... » lâcha-t-il d'un ton triste et désespéré.   
A peine avait-il prononcé ce mot que des larmes commencèrent à couler abondamment sur ces joues tandis qu'il serra fort avec ses mains le draps du lit sur lequel il était assis et un sentiment qu'il avait déjà ressenti auparavant refit surface. C'était un mélange de tristesse mais aussi de colère. Gohan sentit la colère monter en lui ainsi que sa force qui augmentait. Son corps se mit à trembler légèrement sous le regard ébahi de Haakan. Le jeune garçon, sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, se leva, sorti de la chambre et fila vers la sortie de l'habitation. De là il s'envola au loin. Son hôte resta bouche bée devant cet étrange comportement soudain.

Gohan arriva dans un endroit assez désert, composé seulement de rochers et d'une rare végétation. C'est alors que le métis-saiyen poussa un cri assourdissant de colère et de désespoir, faisant exploser son aura. Son dépit était tel qu'il passa en Super Saiyen tout en continuant de crier. Ce déploiement de force fit trembler la terre alentour, souffla les arbres éparses et créa une sorte de tornade autour du jeune garçon.   
La secousse fut si forte que Haakan, toujours dans la chambre où se reposait son jeune invité, la ressenti vivement ainsi que son habitation, qui tremblait de partout. Supposant que le responsable de cette secousse était le garçon qu'il avait recueilli, il se concentra et disparu.   
Gohan, après avoir fait exploser toute sa force fut à bout de force et tomba à genoux puis se me mit à quatre pattes, les poings serré, la tête baissé et toujours les larmes aux yeux. Ses cheveux était redevenu d'un noir épais et sa force avait drastiquement diminué.

Haakan apparu alors devant Gohan. Voyant l'extrême tristesse du jeune garçon, il s'approcha de lui et se mit accroupi en posant une main sur son épaule.

« T'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire toi, tu sembles très puissant pour un enfant de ton âge, c'est épatant. »   
« Mais tu semble avoir perdu quelqu'un qui t'était cher, sinon tu ne serais pas dans un tel état. Donc sache que je comprends ta peine. Moi aussi j'ai perdu deux personnes qui m'était très cher, il n'y a pas si longtemps. » tenta-t-il de réconforter l'enfant devant lui.

Entendant cela, Gohan releva la tête, montrant son visage rougi par la tristesse et ses pleurs.

« Vrai..Vraiment ? »   
« Malheureusement, c'est la vérité. Et si tu rentres avec moi, je te raconterai ce qui c'est pas passé » répondit l'Asrayan tout en tendant la main à Gohan.  
« D'accord » fit laconiquement le métis-saiyen en prenant la main tendue par l'indigène pour s'aider à se relever.

En se relevant, Gohan vacilla un peu, son cri de colère l'avait quelque peu vidé des ses forces. Mais il se stabilisa assez vite. 

« Ne lâche pas ma main et on sera vite rentré » dit Haakan.

Ce dernier se concentra et disparu à nouveau emportant Gohan avec lui. L'instant d'après, ils étaient de retour dans la demeure qu'ils avaient quitté peu de temps auparavant. Cette technique originale fit un peu oublié au métis-saiyen ses soucis tant il était épaté.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ?! On était pourtant loin et on est revenu à une vitesse, j'ai rien vu ! » 

« Ha ! C'est vrai que tu n'es pas d'ici. Cette technique nous l'appelons le Shunkan Ido ou Déplacement Instantané, si tu préfère et comme tu as pu le voir, cela permet à son utilisateur de se déplacer en un instant en un endroit qu'il aura visualisé au préalable où qu'il aura senti le Ki d'une personne bien spécifique » expliqua Haakan.  
« C'est comme ça que je t'ai retrouvé si facilement. Ton Ki était perceptible assez facilement vu la forte énergie que tu as dégagé » rajouta-t-il.

Gohan avait certes bien écouté son interlocuteur mais il commença à sombrer à nouveau dans ses noires pensées, ce qui fit qu'il ne répondit pas à l'Asrayan.  
Ce dernier voyant cela, il tenta d'empêcher le jeune garçon de partir loin dans ses pensées.

« Comme tu m'as l'air assez puissant, je pourrais t'enseigner cette technique, si tu le souhaites »

Mais l'enfant resta muet. L'abandon n'étant pas dans le caractère d'Haakan, il tenta autre chose, qui avait déjà fonctionné pour ramener le garçon chez lui.

« Sinon comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai aussi perdu deux personnes qui m'était cher et au début j'étais tout à fait comme toi mis a part le fait que je ne n'ai pas la force de faire trembler le sol moi, ha !  »

Ces paroles ramenèrent le fils aîné de Goku dans le monde réel. Entendre quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre son chagrin, lui était plus que nécessaire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il toujours très laconique.   
« Hum..on serrait peut-être mieux assis dans le salon au lieu de rester bêtement devant l'entrée ».

Haakan alla alors s’asseoir sur un fauteuil qui semblait fait de paille et de feuille tressé avec une structure en bois. Gohan imita son sauveur et ce dernier se mit raconter les tristes événements qui c'était produit il y a 2 ans. Il expliqua que sa femme et son fils aîné était mort lors d'un raid d'un commando Saiyen cherchant de la nourriture après une invasion ardue sur une planète voisine.   
Haakan n'était pas sur Asraya quand le drame eut lieu mais on lui avait raconté qu'un des saiyen avait fait irruption dans la maison cherchant nourriture et boissons. La femme d'Haakan, Lóvisa, n'étant pas du genre à se laissez faire s'opposa au saiyen. Ce dernier n'eut aucun scrupule pour la tuer ainsi que son fis aîné qui avait tenté de venger la mort de sa mère. Le fils cadet, transi de peur par cette intrusion, était resté caché dans sa chambre, ce qui lui sauva sans doute la vie car après que le saiyen s'était largement servi dans les réserves de nourriture de la maisonnée, il repartit sans se soucier si il y avait encore quelqu'un de vivant.

« Voilà, tu sais quasiment tout donc comme tu peux le voir, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens alors n'hésite pas à me parler de ce qui t'es arrivé sur Namek, je pense que cela t'aidera et te soulagera d'un poids d'en parler » finit l'Asrayan.  
«Je..je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler mais merci monsieur: » répondit Gohan en baissant les yeux et toujours affecté par ses souvenirs récent.   
« Hum..pas de soucis, je vois bien que tu n'es pas très bavard mais n'oublie pas que quand tu seras prêt à en parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir » rassura Haakan.

« Hé ! Il est réveillé ! » 

C'était Léo, le fils cadet qui rentrait de l'école du village qui venait d'interrompre la discussion. Il avait l'air assez jeune, les cheveux blond mi-long devant avec deux grandes mèches qui tombant d'un côté et de l'autre de son visage et assez court derrière. Il avait les yeux bleus et portait les même vêtements que Gohan et Haakan.

A cette voix, Gohan sursauta, tellement il cru entendre la voix de Goten, ce qui était bien sur impossible.  
Le petit blond n'attendit pas une réaction de quiconque pour se diriger vers le métis-saiyen et l'assommer de question.

« Tu t'appelle comment ? » « Tu viens d'où ? » « T'as quel âge ? » « Et c'est qui Goten ? »   
« Hey Léo, n'embête pas ce pauvre garçon avec toutes tes questions, laisse lui le temps d'au moins répondre à la première. » s'exclama le père du petit garçon, un peu surpris par l'excès d'enthousiasme de son jeune fils.  
« Je m'appelle Gohan, Son Gohan...et Goten... »   
« Hé Gohan si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, ne te force pas. Léo attendra bien. » coupa Haakan voyant que son fils abordait un sujet assez sensible pour le moment.   
« Oui..merci. » répondit le métis-saiyen tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'habitation.  
« Dis, Papa, on dirait que le garçon, il m'aime pas. Il m'a pas dis bonjour et il part quand je lui pose des questions » fit Léo, un peu déçu de sa première rencontre avec le mystérieux garçon que son père avait recueilli, une semaine plutôt.  
« C'est pas qu'il ne t'aime pas, Léo, c'est juste qu'il est très triste. Il a aussi perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup et il est parti car je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul un moment » répondit son père.  
« Ah j'ai posé la question qu'il fallait pas ? Je suis désolé, Papa. » dit le fils cadet, gêné d'avoir peiné d'entrée, leur invité.   
« C'est pas très grave Léo, tu pouvais pas savoir » répondit Haakan en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils, comme pour le rassurer. 

Gohan était lui assis par terre, la tête sur ses genoux qu'il tenait avec ses bras, sur ce qui faisait office de terrasse à l'habitation. Il avait d'ailleurs été brièvement surpris par l'emplacement de la demeure. En effet, cette dernière semblait être creusé profondément dans la roche et ce qu'il pensait être une terrasse était plutôt, un grand balcon suspendu dans la vide. En fait le village entier semblait être creusé dans la roche mais l'habitation d'en face était séparé de là où il se trouvait par un énorme précipice dont on voyait à peine le fond.

C'était impressionnant aux premiers abords mais les pensées obscures de Gohan prirent vite le dessus et l'étonnant paysage passa au second plan et le métis-saiyen n'y fit plus attention.   
Beaucoup de choses se bousculait dans sa tête. Il y avait bien sur, le souvenir pugnace de la mort de Goten et les questions allant avec comme « Pourquoi je n'ai rien su faire ? » « Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu cette puissance qui m'a permis de vaincre ce monstre de Freezer avant que Goten ne soit mort ? » mais aussi des question concernant cette fameuse puissance qui avait jailli en lui. Cette soudaine montée en puissance l'effrayait un peu. D'abord parce qu'il la contrôlait assez mal et aussi parce qu'elle lui procurait un sentiment étrange comme enivrant car après tout il avait vaincu Freezer qui se disait être la personne la plus puissante de l'univers et si c'était donc vrai, cela ferait de lui, la personne la plus forte de l'univers et ca ne le rassurait pas. Comment contrôler sa force, potentiellement la plus élevé qui existe ? Et si il en perdait le contrôle, que se passerait-il ? D'ailleurs les mots du Grand Chef Namek prenait une tout autre signification au vu des derniers événements. Cette colère noire, destructrice dont le Doyen avait parlé, était-ce cette colère qu'il avait ressenti sur Namek ? Ou était-ce une autre colère à venir qui le rendrait incontrôlable et destructeur. Or il préférait utiliser cette force nouvelle pour éviter une autre mort tragique comme sur Namek mais si il ne se contrôle plus, comment pourrait-il protéger ceux qu'il aime ?  
Toutes ces questions s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête et il avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

La nuit finit par tomber sur Asraya quand Léo vint interrompre les tourments du métis-saiyen Dépassant la déception de son premier contact avec Gohan, le petit garçon tenta une nouvelle fois d'établir un contact, qu'il espérait plus réussi cette fois-ci.

« Pardon d'avoir posé une question qui t'a rendu triste, c'est pas ce que voulait faire » fit-il tout gêné et un peu triste lui-même tout en restant à distance de l'autre garçon assis.

Voyant la mine dépité de son jeune interlocuteur, Gohan mit ses soucis de côté un bref moment pour répondre.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu pouvais pas savoir »

Ce second essai étant plus fructueux, Léo s'approcha encore de Gohan, jusqu'à s’asseoir à côté de lui.   
« Tu sais, Papa m'a dit que Maman et Kalen était monté au ciel mais qu'on peut toujours les voir. D'ailleurs ils sont là à côté des étoiles qui ressemble à un chariot, tu les vois ?. » dit il en montrant du doigt un groupe d'étoile qui avait en effet la forme d'un chariot.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son voisin de répondre, le petit garçon renchérit :   
« Peut être que Goten, il est avec eux » 

Gohan ému et par la tentative du petit garçon de le consoler et par cette histoire touchante qu'avait raconté le père du petit garçon, il se prêta au jeu et ne s'enfuit pas à l'évocation de son petit frère.

« Mmmh...J'espère qu'il est là haut et qu'il est bien là où il est. » dit-il en regardant lui aussi le ciel d'un air penseur.  
« Ben mon Papa y dit que oui, qu'ils sont bien là-bas même si ils sont un peu triste de ne plus être avec nous » répondit Léo toujours en fixant le ciel étoilé.   
« Si ton papa l'a dit ce que ça doit être vrai » menti Gohan. 

Mais cette petite histoire raconté au petit garçon eut le mérite d'arracher le premier sourire sur le visage de Gohan et cela faisait un bon bout de temps que le métis-saiyen n'avait pas sourit ainsi.  
Léo se mit alors à bailler de fatigue mais ne semblait pas vouloir partir malgré l'envie de sommeil qui le guettait.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, il se fait tard et tu paraît fatigué » suggéra Gohan.  
« Oui t'a raison » répondit le jeune blond tout en se frottant un œil de fatigue.   
« Tu va pas te coucher toi ? » dit Léo en se levant.  
« J'ai dormi pendant une semaine donc j'ai plus très sommeil » répondit le fils de Goku.  
« OK d'accord, à demain alors » fit le plus jeune tout content qu'il avait réussi cette fois-ci à entamer une discussion plus sympathique que la première.

Gohan, déjà retourné dans ses pensées ne fit qu'un « Bonne Nuit » assez plat mais cette réaction suffisait déjà au fils d'Haakan.

La nuit passa vite et fit place au jour. Gohan avait tout de même finit par s'endormir, la tête dans ses bras et les genoux repliés. La lumière du jour naissant ne réveilla pas le moins du monde l'élève de Piccolo mais quand les rayons du soleil se firent plus intense et plus chaud, le jeune garçon finit par se réveiller dans quasiment la même position que le soir précédant. Il releva la tête, laissant apparaître son visage rougi par ses pleurs de la nuit.  
Comme à son premier réveil, il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir où il était mais cette fois-ci, ce fut assez rapide. Il remarqua tout de même qu'il avait une grosse couverture sur lui. Chose qu'il n'avait hier au soir. Surement une attention délicate de son hôte qui savait les nuits assez froide sur Asraya.

Cette petite surprise et cet instant passé, il se releva et rentra tiraillé par la faim qui se manifestait après un jour de jeûne et de réflexion.

« Ha Gohan tu es réveillé, viens donc à table, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, tu dois avoir faim, tu n'a rien mangé hier » s'exclama Haakan voyant le métis-saiyen rentrer.  
« Oui merci je meurs de faim » répondit d'une voix timide le fils de Goku.  
« Merci aussi pour la couverture » rajouta-t-il.  
« Mais de rien, les nuits sont assez froides ici, vaut mieux se couvrir la nuit »

Le jeune Terrien s'assied alors et s'étonna des aliments contenu de son bol. Ces mystérieux aliments était de forme ovoïdale, un peu écailleux et de couleur jaune.

« Ce sont des pitaya, Gohan. Ça pousse dans les champs que je cultive. C'est ce qui pousse le mieux sur Asraya car c'est les seuls fruits qui, grâce à leur épaisse peau, supporte la basse température des nuits de la planète. Pour les manger, tu dois en couper un en deux et manger la chair qui est à l'intérieur » expliqua Haakan voyant que Gohan ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec ces fruits locaux.

Le métis-saiyen appliqua la méthode donné par le père de Léo et mangea avec grand appétit tous les pitayas qui lui avait été donné. Il se resservit même d'un second bol, tellement il avait faim et que ces fruits inconnu jusqu'alors était à son gouts.  
« C'était délicieux, merci beaucoup » fit Gohan repu.  
« Tant mieux que cela te plaise car c'est l'aliment de base ici, tu ne trouvera pas grand chose d'autre à part quelque autre aliments venu d'autres planètes. » dit Haakan.  
« Sinon tu as bien dormi là dehors ? » rajouta-t-il.  
« Non pas très bien » répondit brièvement Gohan, comme à son habitude depuis son arrivée sur Asraya.  
« Encore tes cauchemars impliquant ce Goten ? » 

A l'évocation de cette phrase, Gohan tourna rapidement la tête vers son interlocuteur, l'air surpris que ce dernier sache qu'il avait bel et bien rêvé de son petit frère.

« Comment vous le savez ? J'ai parlé de mon sommeil, cette nuit ? »   
« Non non mais quand tu étais inconscient, tu avais le sommeil agité et tu criais souvent ce prénom pendant quelque minutes et puis tu te calmais et ne bougeait plus, c'était un peu inquiétant » expliqua l'Asrayan.  
« ..Désolé de vous avoir causé du soucis et de vous ennuyer comme ça... » fit Gohan dépité d'avoir été si bruyant et si gênant pendant sa période d'inconscience.  
« Allez allez n'y pense plus ! Tu vas plutôt m'aider à planter quelque arbres pour la saison suivante, ca te changera les idées et après on ira chercher Léo à sa sortie de l'école, ca te va comme ça ? » fit Haakan voulant remonter le moral assez bas du jeune Terrien.  
« Si vous voulez, je servirai à quelque chose là au moins » répondit le jeune garçon.

 

Un mois passa et le vaisseau transportant les survivants de Namek ainsi que le corps de Goten, finit par arriver à destination. Le voyage ne fut guère passionnant, chacun étant resté dans son coin à ruminer ou à se remémorer les derniers événements. Seul Dendé avait entreprit de discuter avec Piccolo, lui parlant un peu du Peuple Namek et de feu la Planète Namek. Piccolo, bien que peu bavard, avait écouté avec attention l'histoire des ses origines dont il n'était au courant que depuis peu.

Goku de son côté, tenta de trouver un moyen d'expliquer à Chichi pourquoi il revenait avec le corps sans vie de Goten et pourquoi Gohan n'était pas avec lui non plus. Il avait beau cherché il ne trouvait pas une explication à la fois pas trop directe mais pas trop compliqué non plus. Lui-même il ne trouva pas d'explication à ce qu'il s'était passé ni comment il avait pu laisser les événements se passer ainsi. De plus il ne savait même pas si son fils aîné était encore vie, alors raconter ça à sa femme qui était d'un naturel très colérique quand il s'agissait de ses enfants chéri, cela n'allait pas être facile. Peut-être demandera-t-il à Piccolo de le faire, sachant que Chichi en a un peu peur, cela devrait mieux aller. 

Végéta, lui, s'était trituré les méninges pour se venger des ex-alliés mais leurs puissances, largement supérieure, demeura un problème et pour cela, l'aide du Dragon Sacré de la Terre était indispensable. Il allait devoir être patient et attendre que Goku et Piccolo ne fasse plus trop attention à lui pour pouvoir agir plus facilement.

 

« Atterrissage terminé » fit une voix robotique.

A suivre.....


	12. Le Retour des Survivants

Le vaisseau s'était posé dans la grande propriété de la Capsule Corporation et déjà les proches des occupants de l'engin spatial attendait devant la porte que sortent ceux qu'ils attendait depuis maintenant plus de 2 mois. Kame Senin et Krilin, qui pouvaient ressentir les auras, avaient une mine assez grave. Bulma, Chichi, Gyumao, Puer et Oolong avait eux, plutôt une expression joyeuse sur leur visage. Même si Chichi avait plus l'air anxieuse que joyeuse. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas cessé de s'inquiéter pour ses fils, qu'elle n'aimait pas savoir si loin et sur une planète inconnue. Pour ce qui est de son mari, elle s'en était moins inquiété, sachant que Goku se débrouillait toujours pour revenir en vie.

Quand la porte finit par s'ouvrir, la surprise fut générale, sauf pour le Maître des tortues et son ancien disciple sans nez. Tout le monde pensait revoir Gohan, Goten et Goku ainsi que Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Yamcha et Chaoz mais en lieu et place de tout ce monde, il y avait Goku tenant une sorte de cercueil qui flottait dans les airs , Piccolo, Végéta et un petit Namek.  
Ce quatuor hésita un instant à descendre mais ils finirent par le faire tout de même. Goku et Piccolo était devant alors que Dendé était en retrait ainsi que Végéta. Ils arboraient tous une tête d'enterrement, mis à part le prince des saiyens qui lui avait le visage fermé et peu avenant.

Ne voyant aucun de ses deux fils, Chichi se précipita vers son mari pour connaître la raison de leur absence. 

« Goku ! Où sont mes deux ché... » s'arrêta-t-elle en voyant qui était dans le petit cercueil. Voir son plus jeune fils, ainsi couché et dans un sommeil qui semblait profond, lui fit un choc et elle ne put réprimer un cri d'horreur.  
Pensant au pire mais ne voulant pas y croire, la mère du petit garçon se hasarda tout de même à interroger Goku sur l'état de son fils cadet et l'absence de son aîné. 

« Qu'...qu'est-il arrivé à Goten ?! Et où est Gohan ?! Réponds-moi ! » pleura presque la fille de Gyumao tout en agrippant le kimono de son mari.  
« Goten est...mort » lâcha d'un air terriblement désespéré l'ancien disciple de Muten Roshi   
« Et Gohan, je..je ne sais pas où il est où même si il est vivant.... » rajouta-t-il. 

A ces mots, la mère des deux métis-saiyen s'évanouit et chuta au sol. Le choc fut trop dur à encaisser.   
Le reste des compagnons de Goku furent eux aussi médusé par la stupéfiante et dramatique nouvelle.   
Goku transmit alors le cercueil de son jeune fils à Piccolo et ramassa son épouse qui s'était évanouie . Puis il marchât en direction de son amie d'enfance.

 

«Bulma, je te confie Chichi, moi je vais rassembler les Dragon Balls et ressusciter Goten. On ressuscitera nos amis et les Nameks après »   
« Je...je comprends et je crois que nos amis comprendront aussi » répondit Bulma encore sonnée par la triste nouvelle.  
« Je te laisse aussi Goten. Je reviendrai ici pour le ressusciter. » rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la fille du Pr. Brief.  
« Dendé tu peux allez habiter chez Kami-sama le temps que l'on ressuscite ton peuple, c'est un Namek comme toi, il t'accueillera volontiers . Krilin t'indiquera le chemin. Et Végéta, si tu tente quoi que ce soit, je te tue, c'est compris ?! » continua Goku d'un ton inhabituellement sec et ferme voir même menaçant à l'encontre du saiyen princier. On voyait bien que la situation actuelle troubla le Saiyen élevé sur Terre, tant il se comportait différemment. 

Le petit Namek, lui, remerciât timidement le père de Gohan alors que Végéta fit une grimace de colère mais contenue car il se savait inférieur à cause de la fourberie de Dendé.  
L'ancien élève de Kaio s'apprêtait à s' en aller quand un main lui retint le bras. Il se retourna et vit que c'était son ami de toujours, Krilin.

« Goku...mais que c'est-il passé là bas sur Namek pour que tu revienne avec le corps de Goten et que Gohan aie disparu ? Et qu'est-ce que fait Végéta avec toi ? » osa demander le chauve.

Son meilleur ami le regarda d'un air très sérieux cachant une grande tristesse et ne répondit pas. Il enleva la main de Krilin et s'envola alors, Dragon Radar à la main, à la recherche des boules magiques qui pourront rendre la vie à son cadet et apporter alors, un peu de réconfort pour lui et son épouse.   
Piccolo, de son côté s'en alla pour une destination inconnue. Surement, un endroit désert pour méditer et s'entraîner. 

« Goku... » fit le terrien sans nez d'un air médusé mais aussi très inquiet du comportement de son ami.

Le jeune Namek se rapprocha alors de lui pour tenter d'expliquer les funeste événements de Namek.

« Si vous voulez, je vous raconte ce que je sais, vous comprendrai alors ce qui c'est passé »  
« Merci..Dendé, c'est ça ? Car Goku n'a pas l'air de vouloir me parler et Piccolo est parti.. » répondit Krilin en ignorant Végéta.

Dendé commença alors le récit dramatique des événements survenu sur sa planète natale. Peu qu'il eu commencé, Kame Senin, Oolong et Puer ainsi que Bulma revenue après avoir installé Chichi dans une des nombreuses chambres de la Capsule Corporation. Gyumao, lui, était resté auprès de sa fille.

Dans le récit, tout y passa. Sa rencontre avec Goku et ses fils, Le Grand Chef, Végéta, Freezer et bien sur la tragique mort de Goten et le coup de colère incroyable de Gohan ainsi que l'explosion de la Planète Namek et la disparition du fils cadet de l'ami d'enfance de Bulma et Krilin.

Ce long récit poignant attrista fortement la petite assemblé qui écoutait religieusement le Piccolo miniature. Si bien qu'a la fin, personne ne trouvait quoi dire tellement ils étaient abasourdis par la tournure terrifiante qu'avait prit ce voyage sur Namek qui semblait anodin au départ.

« C'est vraiment terrible ce qui c'est passé la-bas... » fit Muten Roshi d'un ton grave après un long silence.  
« Pauvres petits...et pauvre Goku..perdre ses deux fils...c'est vraiment horrible.. » fit à son tour Bulma d'un air triste.  
« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi, il ne voulait rien me dire, il doit surement se sentir responsable de ce qui est arrivé » rajouta Krilin tout aussi peiné par le récit qu'il venait d'entendre.

 

Entre temps et grâce au radar de Bulma, Goku revint avec les 7 Dragons Balls.  
Une fois Shenron appelé, ce ne fut plus qu'une formalité que de ressusciter Goten. 

Alors que le dragon s'en alla après avoir exaucé le souhait du rival de Végéta, le jeune fils du premier se réveilla de son sommeil mortuaire en ouvrant les yeux peu à peu. Il aperçu un visage bien familier qui lui souriait largement. Une fois bien éveillé et les yeux bien ouvert, Goten se releva d'un coup et reconnu son père et le petit namek rencontré sur la planète éponyme. 

« Pa..Papa ! » cria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son père.  
« Oui je suis là, Goten, ne t'inquiète pas. » fit Goku tout en tenant affectueusement la tête de son fils revenu à la vie.

Goten releva la tête, regarda autour de lui et chercha Gohan du regard mais tout ce qu'il vit c'était Dendé, Bulma et les amis son père dont il avait oublié le nom.

« Papa, il est où Gohan et pourquoi on est plus sur la planète de Dendé ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet et un peu déboussolé.

Goku prit alors une mine plus sérieuse voir même un peu triste. Comment lui annoncer qu'il n'avait aucune idée si Gohan était encore en vie ou non. Dans ce dernier cas, il pourrait toujours être ressuscité par Shenron dans 130 jours mais dans le premier cas, aucun moyen de savoir quand il reviendra. Il pensa finalement que le mieux était de lui dire la vérité tout simplement.

« Goten...Gohan a...disparu en même temps que la planète Namek après avoir vaincu Freezer mais je ne sais pas si il est encore en vie... » 

A l'entente de cette nouvelle terriblement triste, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues du jeune frère du disparu et il plongea sa tête dans les bras de son père qui commença alors à lui caresser la tête comme pour le réconforter.  
Après un moment, Goten eut le souvenir que le Dragon Sacrée de Namek ressuscitait les gens vu qu'il l'avait fait pour l'ami de Gohan et ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il existait aussi un pareil dragon sur Terre. 

« Mais...on a qu'a demander au Dragon Sacré, je sais qu'il y en a un ici, Gohan me l'a dit ! » fit Goten plein de tristesse, tout en relevant la tête.   
« Il y en a bien un ici mais on vient de l'invoquer pour te ressusciter toi donc il va falloir attendre 130 jours pour pouvoir le rappeler à nouveau » expliqua alors Goku.   
« C'est long 130 jours ? » demanda le jeune garçon n'ayant pas encore une très bonne notion du temps.

Mais si la question était simple pour le fils, la réponse l'était beaucoup moins pour le père. Comment expliquer à son cadet ce que représente 130 jours. Goku pensa alors que Gohan aurait surement su expliquer cela car il trouvait toujours un moyen pour répondre aux nombreuses questions de son petit frère. Goku regretta à ce moment-là d'avoir toujours laissé Chichi ou Gohan s'occuper de Goten. Mais maintenant que sa femme était inconsciente et que son fils aîné est soit mort, soit quelque part dans l'espace, il devait s'y mettre sérieusement.

« Mmmh..comment t'expliquer ça.... » fit-il tout en réfléchissant.   
« Ha ! Je sais ! » s'exclama-t-il après un moment de réflexion.  
« Tu te souviens du temps qu'on a mis pour aller sur Namek ? » rajouta-t-il.  
« Oui je m'en souviens » répondit alors son jeune fils, toujours les larmes aux yeux.  
« Et bien, 130 jours c'est plus ou moins 4 fois le temps pour aller sur Namek » expliqua Goku.  
« 4 fois ?! Mais c'est super long, j'ai pas envie d'attendre tout ça moi » rouspéta le métis-saiyen.  
« Malheureusement tu n'a pas le choix Goten, c'est comme ça. »

C'est alors qu'un « Goteeeeen !! » strident et plein d'angoisse se fit entendre au loin. L' intéressé tourna alors la tête et vit sa mère, qui venait de se réveiller, foncer vers lui, telle une furie. Cette dernière arracha son jeune fils des bras de son mari et serra fort dans ses bras, Goten qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis un peu plus de 2 mois. 

« Maman, tu me serre trop fort, tu me fait mal. » s'exclama le petit garçon presque écrasé par l'étreinte de sa mère.   
«Oh mon chéri, je n'aurais jamais du vous laisser partir toi et Gohan mais il avait l'air si décidé à partir. Mais voilà que maintenant; il a disparu et que toi tu a failli ne jamais revenir, si on avait pas les Dragon Ball. » fit Chichi tout en  ignorant la remarque de son fils. 

Après avoir vérifié que son fils allait bien, elle jeta un regard noir terrifiant à l'adresse de son mari.   
Ce dernier fut quelque peu effrayé par ce regard car même si il avait l'habitude du caractère bien trempé de sa femme, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. On voyait vraiment de la colère, presque de la haine dans son regard. Goku tenta alors d'en connaître la raison.

« Chichi, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?! »   
« Goku... » commença-t-elle d'un ton assez sec. « La seule fois où tu dois t'occuper seul des tes deux fils, tu m'en ramène un mort et l'autre tu ne sais même pas si il est mort ou perdu dans l'espace... »  
« Alors c'est bien simple, jusqu'à ce que je te pardonne, tu vas quitter la maison avec interdiction formelle d'approcher du seul fils qu'il me reste..C'est bien compris ?! » rajouta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.  
« Mais...Chichi...Je... » tenta d'objecter Goku.  
« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir pu ressusciter Goten mais je ne veux plus te voir ! » cria sa femme en colère.  
« Si un jour, je te pardonne, tu pourras revenir à la maison mais pour l'instant le mieux c'est que t'en aille... » rajouta-t-elle plus calmement.   
« Mais maman c'est pas sa faute, c'est celle du méchant, c'est surement à cause de lui que Gohan, il est pas là. » tenta Goten pour défendre son père  
« Ne t'emmêle pas Goten, Papa va partir pour un moment, c'est mieux comme ça » répondit Chichi.  
« Mais... » contesta le métis-saiyen.   
« Maman a raison Goten, je vais partir m'entraîner avec Piccolo, c'est ce que je fais de mieux, pour le reste, je suis vraiment pas doué » coupa Goku d'un ton abattu.

Car il pensa que Chichi n'avait pas tort. La seule fois où il est le seul responsable de ses deux fils cela se termine dramatiquement par la mort d'un et la disparition de l'autre. Certes il n'était pas entièrement responsable de ce qui était arrivé car qui pouvait prévoir que lui et ses deux fils rencontreraient un être aussi puissant que maléfique comme Freezer. Mais tout de même, il se sentait responsable. Il a laissé Gohan seul face à Freezer et n'a pu empêcher la mort de son cadet. Quel père peut bien laisser faire ça. Donc oui, il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne un moment pour aller s'entraîner mais pour aussi se remettre en question et en quelque sorte, méditer sur les événements de Namek. 

Voyant que son père ne contestait plus la décision de sa mère, Goten ne continua pas à essayer de défendre Goku et resta alors avec Chichi. 

Tandis que le frère de Radditz s'envola en direction de l'énergie de Piccolo, Goten et sa mère repartirent au Mont Paozu avec une voiture-capsule généreusement prêté par Bulma. 

Le reste de la Z-team, s'étant retiré devant le drame familial qui se produisit, il ne resta plus personne dans le jardin.

Dendé était partit avec Krilin et Végéta était rentré à la Capsule Corporation, Bulma l'ayant invité à rester. Au début, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas trop mais il voulait un jour mettre la main sur les Dragon Balls et donc mieux vaut rester près de cette femme qui semblait en savoir beaucoup sur ces artefacts et qui de plus possédait un détecteur de Dragon Balls.

De retour à la maison, Goten s'isola dans ce qui était maintenant sa chambre vu que Gohan avait disparu. Il avait commencé à jouer avec ses 2 figurines de dinosaures mais en voyant le lit vide en face de lui, il pensa à son frère et aux événements de Namek. Et en revoyant tout ce qui s'est passé, il remarqua que finalement, il n'avais pas servi à grand chose mis à part aider l'un ou l'autre de ses alliés. Et encore, il se demanda si il avait vraiment été d'une grand utilité. De plus le petit trou à hauteur de son cœur dans sa tenue de combat était là pour lui rappeler qu'il avait fini par se faire avoir par le démon Freezer. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposa car il n'avait que peu de souvenir du moment précédant sa mort.  
Avec tout ça, le petit garçon prit une décision, il allait s'entraîner et ainsi devenir plus fort car comme ça, il pourra enfin être utile à ses proches et faire la fierté de Gohan et de son père.   
Ses jouets rangé, il sorti de la maison par le fenêtre de sa chambre, sachant très bien que si il en parlait à sa mère, elle s'y opposerait fermement. 

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il se concentra un instant pour trouver le Ki de Goku et Piccolo et, une fois localisé, il s'envola à toute vitesse. 

 

Dans un désert rocheux bien loin, l'ancien élève de Kame Senin et l'ancien démon s'entrainaient sans relâche Le combattant Namek avait largement le dessus mais l'inventivité de son adversaire ne lui permettait d'avoir un avantage écrasant. Cependant, le meilleur ami de Krilin n'en menait pas large et après s'être fait envoyé valser une énième fois dans un rocher, Goku se releva une fois de plus. 

« Stop ! » cria-t-il soudainement alors que Piccolo s'apprêtait à continuer le combat. 

Cette réaction fort inhabituelle chez le saiyen stoppa net le Namek.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu n'en peut déjà plus ? » railla-t-il  
« Ha non, ne rêve pas, mais j'ai ressenti une énergie qui se rapproche » répondit son adversaire.  
« Hum..tu as raison, quelqu'un vient dans notre direction, qui ca peut être, Végéta ? »  
« Non..c'est une aura qui m'est familière... » 

Goku se concentra un court moment sur le Ki qui se dirigeait vers eux et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il identifia cette personne comme étant son fils cadet.

« Goten ?! » cria-t-il, étonné.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici, le petit ? » s'étonna aussi Piccolo.  
« Aucune idée mais on va vite le savoir, il arrive à toute vitesse »

Et en effet, à peine quelque minutes plus tard, Goten arriva sur lieu d'entraînement des deux anciens rivaux, toujours habillé de la tenue de combat qu'il avait sur Namek. Elle était quelque peu déchiré; ici et là mais elle avait surtout encore le fin trou qu'avait causé le rayon de la mort du tyran Freezer, technique qui avait été fatal au jeune garçon. 

« Et bien Goten, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda son père.  
« Je..» commença-t-il timidement.  
« Je veux m'entraîner avec toi et Mr Piccolo ! » rajouta-t-il mais d'un air plus déterminé.  
« Quoi ?! Mais on est beaucoup trop fort pour toi, tu ne tiendras pas un jour ! Et est-ce que Maman est courant que tu es ici ? » fit Goku étonné de la requête de son fils.  
« Ben justement si je m'entraine avec vous, je deviendrai plus fort, plus vite et comme ça toi et Gohan serai fier de moi . En plus on s'est déjà entraîné ensemble et y'avait pas de problème !» répondit Goten en ignorant la seconde question de son père.

Goku ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à son fils car d'un côté il serait heureux de pouvoir s'entraîner avec lui, en plus de pouvoir passer du temps avec son jeune fils malgré l'interdiction de sa femme mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur que le petit garçon ne puisse pas suivre le dur entraînement qu'il pratiquait avec Piccolo. Et l'idée que Chichi débarque ici plus qu'en colère pour récupérer son fils, ne l'enchantait pas du tout. C'est alors qu'il demanda l'avis du mentor de Gohan. 

« Piccolo, tu en pense quoi toi ? »   
« Mmmh....le petit à l'air vraiment décidé à vouloir s'entraîner avec nous tout en sachant qu'il n'est pas de notre niveau. » répondit Piccolo, pensif.  
« Mais si il a la même capacité de progression que Gohan, il peut vite nous rattraper. Donc je pense qu'on devrait lui laisser une chance et si ca ne va pas il rentrera chez sa mère, de gré ou de force. » rajouta-t-il.

Goku réfléchit alors encore un peu mais les arguments du Namek semblait l'avoir convaincu.

« Très bien c'est d'accord Goten mais tu as intérêt à t'y mettre à fond car moi et Piccolo, on te fera pas de cadeaux. Et si j'estime que ca ne va pas, tu rentrera chez Maman, c'est compris ? » dit alors le père de Goten d'un ton autoritaire qu'on avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. 

« C'est d'accord ! Tu vas voir que je ferai de mon mieux ! » répondit avec un large sourire, le fils du saiyen.

Le dur entraînement commença alors pour le jeune garçon et cela n'allais pas être de tout repos vu l'expérience et la force de ses deux adversaires. Mais le métis-saiyen était décidé à progresser même si cela allait être surement très difficile et douloureux. 

 

Les jours défilèrent vite et à la grande surprise de Goku et Piccolo, Goten supportait assez bien l'entraînement, pourtant intense, que lui faisaient subir son père et l'ami de son frère. Le petit garçon avait épaté par sa volonté inébranlable de vouloir continuer l'entraînement malgré la douleur et la fatigue voir même la mort. Car ses deux adversaires n'y allait pas de main morte tant est si bien que cela a failli couté la vie au jeune garçon après un duel Masenko/Makankosappo qu'il perdit contre Piccolo. D'ailleurs cet événement avait provoqué une dispute entre Goku et le Namek car le premier ne voulait évidement pas voir son fils cadet mourir une seconde fois alors que le dernier pensait que le petit savait très bien dans quoi il s'était engagé en venant s'entraîner avec eux. Ce conflit verbal fut clos par la vive contre-attaque de Goten qui ne comptait pas attendre la fin de la querelle pour rependre l'entraînement. 

Piccolo voulu aussi développer la faculté spéciale que Goten semblait avoir. Le Namek l'avait observé sur sa planète natale quand le jeune garçon avait, d'une manière assez inexpliquée, ressentit la détresse et le déclin de Gohan face à Freezer et Goku lui avait dit aussi que, selon Krilin, Goten avait ressentit que l' avion-capsule se dirigeait dans la mauvaise direction quand ses amis était venu le chercher après le combat contre Végéta.

Pour le moment cette faculté ne fonctionnait que si elle avait un lien avec Gohan. Mais Piccolo tenta d'étendre cette faculté à d'autres personnes, cela pourrait toujours servir. C'était pour l'instant un échec mais le Namek ne perdait pas espoir.  
Mais alors que Goten se concentrait pour un exercice donné par Piccolo, il ressentit à nouveau cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait eu sur Namek et ici même sur Terre quelques mois plus tôt. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais cela ne pouvait concerner directement Gohan vu son éloignement, qu'il soit mort ou vivant quelque part dans l'espace. Pourtant ce sentiment était là.

« Goten, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as ressenti quelque chose ? » fit l'ancien démon, espérant que son enseignement avait porté ses fruits.

Mais le métis-saiyen ne lui répondit pas, il était trop concentré sur son étrange sentiment. 

« Végéta !! » cria-t-il après un moment tout en ouvrant les yeux et affichant un air étonné.  
« Y veut m'empêcher de savoir où est Gohan ! » rajouta-t-il en se relevant subitement et affichant maintenant un air assez mécontent.  
« J'vais pas le laisser faire ! » continua-t-il avec véhémence sous le regard médusé de Piccolo.

Goten allait s'envoler mais le mentor de son frère le retint alors par le bras.

« Mais ou tu vas comme ça ? Je ne comprends rien à tes simagrées. On a pas fini l'exercice alors tu reste ici ! » fit-il d'un air autoritaire.  
« Laisse-moi partir, espèce de méchant ! Je laisserai pas Végéta appeler le dragon à ma place, j'ai pas envie d'attendre encore plein de jours pour savoir si Gohan il est toujours en vie ! » cria le jeune garçon tout en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise du Namek.  
« Tu es sur de ça ? » répondit Piccolo intrigué.  
« Oui la boule dans mon ventre, elle se trompe jamais ! T'a bien vu sur ta planète, j'avais raison pour Gohan alors lâche moi maintenant ! » dit Goten toujours occupé à essayer de faire lâcher l'ancien démon.  
« Bien. » fit alors ce dernier.  
« Mais fait attention à toi, ton père ne supporterait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et Gohan encore moins si il revenait un jour » rajouta-t-il tout en lâchant le frère de son élève qui s'envola alors précipitamment.   
« Goten ! » cria Goku qui venait d'arriver, alerter par les cris de son jeune fils. Il tenta de le suivre mais Piccolo l'arrêta net.  
« Laisse le y aller seul. Je crois qu'il a un compte à régler avec Végéta » expliqua-t-il  
« De plus, le laisser seul contre Végéta lui fera un bonne expérience de combat car là il ne pourra pas compter sur ton aide ou celle de Gohan. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Non mais j'ai déjà laisser Gohan seul face à Freezer et il a disparu, alors tu crois vraiment que je laisser Goten seul face à Végéta ?! Goten est peut être plus fort que lui mais Végéta est très malin et cela m'étonnerais pas qu'il se soit entraîné aussi intensivement que nous donc je ne laisserais pas le seul fils qu'il me reste aux prises avec ce sale type alors laisse moi passer Piccolo ! » éructa Goku. 

Piccolo fut tellement impressionné par la colère inhabituelle de son ancien rival, il finit par s'écarter .

« Vas-y mais pour le bien de ton gamin, laisse le régler son problème avec Végéta et seulement si Goten est vraiment sur le point de mourir alors là tu peux intervenir mais pas avant. » fit le Namek .  
« Mmmh..on verra.. » répondit Goku avant de s'en aller rejoindre son fils. 

 

Goten de son côté, fonçait vers lieu où se trouvait Végéta, bien décidé à l'empêcher de lui voler « ses » Dragon Balls même si le Prince des Saiyens était plus fort et plus rusé que lui car personne ne l'empêchera d'invoquer le Dragon Sacré pour savoir où se trouve son grand frère.

Arrivé près d'une grande étendue d'eau, Goten se stoppa net. Il sentit que l'aura de Végéta n'était pas loin. Le petit garçon scruta les alentours mais ne vit rien. Pourtant il était certain que le saiyen était quelque part ici.   
Soudainement, Végéta sorti de l'eau, un Dragon Ball à la main, ce qui confirma ce que Goten pensait, ce vil personnage voulait appeler Shenron à sa place. Et cela il n'en était pas question.  
Goten se dirigea alors vers le voleur de Dragon Ball, prêt à lui mettre un coup de pied mais Végéta vit le métis-saiyen à temps pour parer son coup et le repousser d'un Kiai.   
Surprit, le jeune garçon tomba à terre. 

« Tiens donc, le fils ressuscité de Kakarotto...qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Et comment tu m'a retrouvé toi ? » fit Végéta surprit par l'arrivé inopiné du jeune métis-saiyen.  
« J'te dirais rien et je te laisserai appeler le Dragon à ma place ! » répondit Goten d'un ton un peu agressif tout en se relevant 

Amusé, le Prince des Saiyens s'approcha alors du jeune garçon.  
« Mais oui petit, et tu espère faire ça comment ? » dit-il d'un air moqueur.  
« Allez rentre chez ta mère et laisse moi tranquille » rajouta-t-il en tapotant le sommet du crâne de Goten.

Peu enclin à se laisser se faire, le jeune fils de Goku frappa la main de Végéta pour la repousser de sa tête tout en affichant un expression peu avenante sur le visage avec un soupçon de peur car il était tout seul face au terrible prince des saiyens.   
De son coté, Végéta, ne connaissant pas la véritable force du garçon tenta de l'intimider tout en bluffant pour dissuader l'enfant de se battre contre lui.

« Mais c'est qu'il cherche la bagarre; le petit. Je te préviens, je te ferais pas de cadeau et ton grand frère chéri ne sera pas là pour t'aider tout comme ton père qui doit se morfondre quelque part. » railla l'ancien soldat de Freezer.  
« De plus, je te signale que j'ai moi aussi eu une révélation de potentiel, si tu te souviens, alors ne crois pas pouvoir m'empêcher d'invoquer ce fameux dragon si facilement ! » bluffa-t-il.

Goten savait que son adversaire avait raison, depuis son passage chez Saichoro, Végéta était devenu plus fort que lui mais pourtant la puissance qu'il dégageait n'était pas aussi grande que sur Namek.   
Peut-être cachait-il sa force, il n'en savait rien et de toute de façon, il fallait absolument qu'il arrête Végéta, la confrontation semblait alors inévitable.

« Tu vas voir je suis plus fort qu'avant, je me suis entraîné avec Papa et Monsieur Piccolo » fit-il en faisant exploser son aura, signe qu'il était prêt au combat.

Végéta pas très rassuré par le confiance apparente du fils de son rival pensa que même si le petit était plus fort que lui, son expérience du combat était plutôt limité, ce qu'il lui donnait un avantage. Il resta alors dans son jeu d' intimidation.

« Ah parce que tu crois que je suis resté ces 4 derniers mois à ne rien faire ? C'est mal me connaître, petit !  Tu vais vite regretter d'avoir voulu me défier !» répondit-il en se mettant en position de combat.

Goten, tout de même un peu impressionné par l'assurance de son adversaire, lui fonça tout de même dessus pour tenter de l'empêcher de rassembler les Dragon Balls à sa place.

 

A suivre...


	13. Ici et Ailleurs

Le premier coup que Goten tenta ne fut pas un succès car malgré toute la rapidité et la force que le métis-saiyen mit dans ce coup, Végéta le para tout de même ayant anticipé ce mouvement de la part du jeune garçon. Ce dernier passa alors à côté du prince des saiyens qui s'était écarté mais l'ancien soldat de Freezer attrapa le bras de son attaquant, le tira vers lui pour ensuite lui asséner un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre. Le frère de Gohan se plia en deux et eu le souffle coupé alors que le rival de Goku enchaîna par un coup de coude sur le derrière du crâne du fils cadet de l'ancien élève de Muten Roshi. Ce qui acheva la chute au sol de l'enfant. 

Végéta fit quelque pas en arrière, comme pour contempler son œuvre et se permit même une petite moquerie.

« Ha ! C'est ça le résultat de ton 'entraînement' ?! C'est vraiment pitoyable ! Et tu veux m'empêcher de rassembler les Dragon Bals, ha ha, elle est bien bonne ! »

Sur cette raillerie, Goten se releva péniblement, assez atteint par les deux coups de son adversaire. Une fois debout; on voyait le petit garçon avec une expression de douleur contenue avec un œil fermé et une de ses mains tenant son ventre. C'était mal engagé pour le petit garçon mais il ne se laissera pas abattre par ce vil saiyen, ça il se l'était juré. 

Pour toute réponse à son adversaire, le métis-saiyen mit ses deux mains au niveau de son front, paume vers le haut et l'une au dessus de l'autre pour former une grosse sphère de Ki qu'il lança de toutes ses forces et en criant « MASENKO !! », comme lui avait apprit son frère. Végéta de son côté vit la puissante vague d'énergie se diriger vers lui et pensa un temps dévier l'attaque avec une des ses mains mais il se ravisa en voyant la puissance de l'attaque de son jeune adversaire et esquiva cette dernière et s'envolant dans les airs. Mais il fut réceptionné par Goten qui l'attendait, les deux mains attaché l'une à l'autre pour lui mettre un puissant coup sur la tête qui fit valser le saiyen dans une masse rocheuse plus bas. Le jeune n'attendit pas que le prince toucha le sol pour lui relancer un Masenko pleine puissance. Heureusement pour l'héritier du trône saiyen, il put se stabiliser avant et esquiva encore cette deuxième attaque de Ki. 

« Raaaah ! Sale mioche ! Tu vas me le payer ! » éructa Végéta tout en se dirigeant vers le métis-saiyen qui lui donnait plus de fil à retorde qu'il ne le pensait.

Ce dernier avait quelque peu épuisé ses forces avec ses deux Masenko à pleine puissance et n'eut donc pas l'énergie d'esquiver le coup qui venait et qu'il prit en pleine figure. Le jeune combattant tomba alors à terre, plein de douleur et épuisé. Son opposant le rejoignit et le souleva d'une main par la mâchoire. 

« Tssss, t'es vraiment qu'un débutant ! Je pensais que ton frère ou Kakarotto t'aurais mieux entraîner que ça ! » railla Végéta.  
« Parce que je vais t'avouer quelque chose gamin. La puissance que j'avais sur Namek, je ne l'ai plus à cause de ce maudit petit Namek qui a osé me rouler mais pendant ces derniers mois, je me suis beaucoup entraîné. Et donc même si tu es peut être plus fort, j'ai l'avantage de l'expérience que tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup avoir. » rajouta-t-il, assez content de la tournure du combat.  
« Donc si tu permet, je vais aller invoquer ce fameux dragon sacré et j'aurai enfin l'immortalité ! » termina le saiyen.

A ces mots, Goten réalisa qu'en effet, il avait fait une erreur en s'épuisant à lancer deux Masenko si puissant mais la possibilité que Végéta s'empare des Dragon Ball à sa place et le prive ainsi de nouvelle de son frère sans oublier qu'apparemment Végéta serait plus faible qu'il ne le pensait, lui redonna de la force et donna un puissant coup de coude sur le bras qui lui tenait la mâchoire. La puissance mit dans ce coup fut telle que le saiyen lâcha alors le jeune garçon, qui tomba à terre. Son adversaire; lui, recula tout en criant et se tenant le bras, tant la douleur était intense.  
Goten profita de cet instant de distraction de son adversaire pour lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine figure, ce qui fit tomber Végéta à terre. Le fils de Goku se rua alors sur son opposant maintenant à terre.

« Gohan dis que tuer les gens c'est pas bien, même les méchant mais toi t'es trop méchant alors je vais te tuer » cria plein de colère et les larmes aux yeux, le petit garçon qui préparait un 3e Masenko mais cette fois-ci a bout portant.

« Stop !! » 

C était Goku qui venait d'interrompre le combat voyant que son fils prenait l'avantage et qu'il n'allait pas laisser son rival indemne. Les combattants qui livrait un duel depuis un bon bout de temps, se figèrent tous les deux et regardèrent quasi en même temps celui qui venait de crier. 

« Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » fit son fils cadet tout étonné de voir son père arrêter ainsi le combat.  
« Goten, prends le Dragon Radar et file invoquer Shenron, je m'occupe de Végéta. » expliqua Goku.  
« Et tu crois que je vais lui donner ?! Tu es vraiment trop naïf mon pauvre Kakarotto » fit fièrement le prince saiyen.  
« C'est ça ou je te tue à l'instant. » répondit froidement Goku.

Végéta aurait bien voulu lui faire ravaler ses propos mais dans le cas présent, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire. Car si il pouvait compenser la différence de puissance par son expérience avec son jeune fils, le père c'était autre chose. Il était déjà bien plus puissant que son cadet mais aussi très expérimenté. C'est donc avec beaucoup de réticence qu'il donna finalement, le radar à son jeune adversaire. 

« Prends le gamin mais ne croit que je vais en rester là. Cette fois-ci tu as encore eu de la chance avec l'intervention de ton père mais ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça, crois-moi. » dit-il bien décidé à, un jour, prendre sa revanche et sur le père et sur son fils.  
« La prochaine fois, je te battrais tellement fort que même Papa y pourra plus se battre avec toi » répondit Goten tout en prenant le Dragon Radar.  
« Tss ! N'y compte pas trop. » fit alors le vaincu du jour. 

Une fois le radar en sa possession, le métis-saiyen alla alors à la recherche des Dragons Balls non sans adresser un dernier mot à son père avant de partir. 

« Papa, la prochaine fois j'aimerais que tu me laisse combattre Végéta tout seul... »  
« Mmmh...c'est d'accord Goten mais faudra t'entraîner d'avantage alors et plus sur les techniques de combat que sur la force brute.. » répondit son père.  
« Pas de problèmes Papa, tu m'apprendra tout ça ? »  
« Ha ! Bien sur fiston, allez file maintenant ! »

Goten parti alors avec le Dragon Ball trouvé par Végéta tout en ayant hâte de pouvoir invoquer le Dragon Sacré. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Gohan était, pour le petit garçon, assez pénible. 

« Bon à nous deux Végéta. J'avais dit que si tu tentais quoique ce soit, je te tuerai... » lâcha sèchement Goku.  
« Mais comme on a toujours un combat à faire tous les deux, je vais te laisser partir et t'entraîner pour qu'un jour on puisse s'affronter à nouveau. » rajouta-t-il  
« Mais attention, retente un coup fourré comme maintenant et je te tue vraiment cette fois-ci et tant pis pour le combat. » termina le fils de Baddack d'un ton menaçant.  
« Ha ! Ta soif du combat te tuera un jour car ne crois que je vais juste m'entraîner pour te rattraper ! Je te dépasserai et prendrai ainsi ma revanche sur toi et ton morveux. » répondit Végéta. 

N'attendant pas la réaction de son rival, le prince saiyen s'en alla s'en faire connaître sa destination.

Goku de son côté alla rejoindre son fils car il avait lui aussi bien envie de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son fils aîné.  
Il retrouva donc son cadet accroupi au bord d'un lac, fixant la surface puis regardant le Dragon Radar. Le père du petit vit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ennuyait ce dernier. 

« Et bien fiston, que se passe-t-il, je croyais que tu avais déjà retrouvé tous les Dragon Balls ? »  
« Ben je l'ai toutes sauf une qui est dans cette eau et Gohan m'a dit qui fallait pas aller dans l'eau sans savoir nager. Et comme il est pas là, il m'a pas apprit. » répondit Goten un peu triste.  
« Il a bien raison et ca me fait penser que je devrais t'apprendre à nager, cela te sera pratique  »  
« Et si tu veux, je vais aller le chercher ton Dragon Ball » rajouta Goku.  
« C'est vrai tu veux bien m'apprendre ?! » fit joyeusement Goten.  
« Oui je t'apprendrai et comme ça quand Gohan rentrera, tu pourra lui montrer. » répondit le fils de Baddack. 

« Merci Papa ! Et je t'attends alors mais attention Gohan m'a dit aussi qu'il y avait des méchants poissons dans l'eau » avertît le jeune garçon.  
« Ha ha, t'inquiète fiston, je me laisserai pas faire par ces vilaines bestioles et j'en ramènerai bien un pour le manger, je crève de faim ! » répondit son père. 

La dessus, Goku se déshabilla et plongea dans le lac à la recherche du Dragon Ball tant recherché par son fils. Ce dernier, assis par terre, les jambes croisés et le Dragon Radar en main, scrutait la surface de l'eau attendant que son père revienne avec le dernier Dragon Ball. Il n'eut pas attendre très longtemps avant de voir son père ressortir avec le fameux artefact qu'il recherchait ainsi qu' avec un énorme poisson.

« Papa ! Tu l'as trouvé ?! » cria alors Goten en se relevant d'un coup.

Goku fit un signe affirmatif à son fils tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Wouah, il est super gros ce poisson, t'es trop fort Papa ! » s'extasia le métis-saiyen  
« Ha ha c'est vrai qu'il est gros mais j'ai très faim et toi aussi tu dois avoir faim non ? » répondit le mari de Chichi.  
« Non j'ai pas faim, je veux appeler le dragon moi ! » fit Goten d'un ton déterminé.  
« OK OK, ca va tiens prends le Dragon Ball et va donc appeler Shenron, je voudrais bien savoir où est Gohan moi aussi » 

Le petit garçon prit alors le Dragon Ball et le mit avec les 6 autres Dragon Balls qui commencèrent alors à briller. Mais un problème survint alors. Goten n'a pas la moindre idée de comment il fallait invoquer le Dragon Sacré. Il avait bien vu Dendé faire sur Namek mais il avait fait ça...en Namek, langue que le jeune fils de Chichi ne maitrisait bien sur pas du tout. 

« Dis Papa, tu sais parler le Namek toi ? » demanda-t-il alors.  
« Non je ne parle pas le Namek mais cela n'est pas nécessaire pour invoquer Shenron, tu sais. » répondit Goku, amusé par la question de son petit garçon.  
« Ha ? Mais comment on fait alors ? » s'interrogea Goten.  
« Je vais te montrer » fit Goku.

Ce dernier prononça alors la formule d'invocation et comme attendu, le Dragon Sacré sortit des Dragon Balls avec en fond, un ciel aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Même si Shenron était moins imposant que Porunga, il impressionna tout de même le jeune métis-saiyen. 

« Ce dragon là à l'air plus gentil que celui de Namek » dit-il timidement.  
« Allez Goten, fait ton vœu au Dragon Sacré. » répondit son père.  
« D'accord ». 

Le jeune garçon s'approcha alors de Shenron, hésita un moment et puis se lança :  
« Monsieur le Dragon je voudrais que vous ressuscitiez Gohan s'il vous plait ! » cria-t-il plein de déférence.  
« C'est entendu. » fit d'une voix grave et caverneuse l'animal sacré tout en faisant rougeoyer ses yeux.

Après un bref mais insoutenable silence, les yeux de Shenron cessèrent de briller.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux ressusciter quelqu'un de vivant, veuillez formuler un autre voeu. »  
« Il est vivant ?! Mais pourquoi il est pas encore revenu alors ? » s'exclama Goten étonné.  
« Je ne sais pas Goten, peut être est il coincé quelque part et il ne peut pas revenir tout de suite. » répondit Goku content d'apprendre que son fils aîné est en vie.  
« Ha mais je sais ! » cria d'un coup le métis-saiyen.  
« Monsieur le Dragon, vous pourriez pas faire venir Gohan ici ? » rajouta-t-il  
« Je vais essayer. » répondit Shenron qui refit rougeoyer ses yeux.  
« Mmmh...le dénommé Gohan est trop loin pour que je puisse le transporter ici. Veuillez formuler un vœu que je puisse réaliser » ajouta-t-il après un court instant.  
« Mais le Dragon de Namek, il a pu le faire avec Piccolo, c'est pas juste ! » vociféra Goten, déçu que Shenron ne puisse accéder à sa demande.  
« Hey calme toi Goten, n'oublie pas que Shenron t'a ressuscité tout de même » tempéra Goku.  
« On va plutôt ressusciter nos amis mort contre Végéta en commençant par euh..Yamcha..c'est lui qui est mort en premier, puisqu'on peut rien faire pour Gohan, ca te va ? » rajouta-t-il  
« Oui..si tu veux... » répondit Goten d'une voix basse et triste tout en allant s'isoler dans un coin.

Goku s'exécuta alors et fit son vœu à Shenron qui, cette fois-ci, l'exauça sans problème et reparti avec les Dragon Balls.

 

Loin de tous ces événements, sur Asraya, le séjour forcé de Gohan se passa assez bien. Il commençait à bien s'intégrer parmi les habitants du village qui l'avait recueilli. Il commençait même à apprécier la vie sur cette nouvelle planète. Ces 4 derniers mois furent assez chargé en découverte et accommodation. Le jeune Terrien avait trouvé le bon équilibre entre études et exercices physique car il ne voulait délaisser aucun des deux. Pour les études, le fils aîné de Goku alla à l'école du village en compagnie du cadet de Haakan. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup à ce dernier qui avait prit en amitié le métis-saiyen. Cependant Gohan progressait assez vite et fut vite dans les classes supérieures avec des élèves plus âgé que lui, ce qui impressionnait fort ses aînés. Car voir un enfant de 7,5 ans (actuellement) assimilé les matières d'une année en 3 mois, c'était vraiment très rare. Et comme cela ne suffisait pas, Gohan était souvent dans son temps libre fourré à la bibliothèque du village, dévorant les livres d'histoires et de cultures Asrayannes. Et comme les cours ne se donnait que le matin, l'après-midi, le nouveau venu partageait son temps entre la culture des Pitayas, la découverte d'Asraya et bien sur la bibliothèque. 

Mais sur les conseils d'Haakan, le frère aîné de Goten entretenait sa force acquise sur Namek. Bien qu'assez réticent au départ car déjà Gohan n'était pas de nature à aimer le combat et qui plus est, les événements de Namek l'avait quelque peu dégoûté des arts martiaux. Mais le père de Léo, qui était devenu un bon conseiller pour le métis-saiyen, su trouver les mots pour le pousser à tout de même persévérer dans cette matière dont il semblait aussi doué que pour les études. Ce qui convainc surtout le jeune garçon c'était l'argument du contrôle de son impressionnante force et surtout de la colère qu'il avait en lui. Car en effet, Haakan pensa que si un jour Gohan perdait le contrôle de lui-même dû à une immense colère, les effets seront dramatiques et il ne serait pas en mesure de protéger ceux qu'il aime voir pire, il pourrait très bien leur faire du mal, même si cela n'est encore jamais arrivé. Et cette colère qu'il ressentait en lui, le mettait mal à l'aise et le bourreau du tyran Freezer sentit que si il n'arrivait pas à canaliser et contrôler toute cette colère et cette puissance qui était en lui, des événements dramatique pourrait arriver. 

Au fil du temps, Gohan commença à prendre en charge l'éducation de son jeune ami Léo. Le métis-saiyen avait au départ pris ses distances avec le petit garçon car il lui rappelait douloureusement son petit frère Goten dont il s'en voulait encore l'avoir laissé mourir sur Namek. Mais les jours passant , Gohan retrouva presque son caractère naturel et finit par prendre complètement l'éducation de Léo en main. D'ailleurs ce dernier était très content de la tournure que prenait son amitié avec le garçon venu de l'espace. Car en plus de s'occuper de lui, Gohan avait apprit à Léo, le Buku Jutsu ou l'art de voler dans les airs. Cette technique n'était peut être pas aussi rapide que le Shunkan Ido pour arriver à un endroit mais c'était plus pour le fait d'apprendre quelque chose de son nouvel ami et de passer du temps avec lui qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, depuis que Léo avait maîtrisé cette technique il passait pas mal de temps à faire découvrir Asraya à Gohan.  
Cette prise en charge de Léo par Gohan arrangeait aussi le père du garçon car il avait peu de temps à se consacrer à son fils du à ses multiples activités au village et ailleurs. Car Haakan s'était en fait révélé être quelqu'un d'important au sein du village. Ses activités de cultivateur de Pitayas était déjà connues mais moins sa place au sein du Kaigir, le conseil dirigeant de la communauté. De plus 3 mois par an , Haakan partait sur Verslun, une immense planète faisant office de centre marchand, pour y vendre ses récoltes et le kolto qui ne pouvait être produit uniquement sur Asraya, ce qui donnait à cette substance une forte valeur commerciale. 

Cette période d'absence arrivait d'ailleurs à grand pas et l'Asrayan devait, comme chaque année trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de son fils pendant ses trois mois d'absence. Il pensa très vite à quelqu'un en particulier mais il pressentit que la personne en question serait difficile à convaincre mais il tentera tout de même car il trouvait que c'était la meilleure personne pour cette tâche.

Il rentra alors chez lui, assez tardivement comme à son habitude, et trouva Gohan dans le salon, occupé à lire un des nombreux livres de la Bibliothèque du village. Haakan était toujours fasciné par la soif de connaissance de son jeune invité car chaque soir immanquablement après avoir couché Léo, Gohan s'installait dans le salon et lisait pendant une bonne heure ou deux avant d'aller lui même se coucher. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis son arrivée ici, preuve que le métis saiyen se plaisait bien sur Asraya. Ce qui inquiéta un peu le père de Léo car il trouvait que le jeune garçon se plaisait presque trop bien ici et envisageait peut être de ne jamais rentrer sur sa planète natale. Non pas que la présence du fils de Goku le dérange, loin de là car il s'était avéré un invité tout a fait agréable à vivre et même très utile en s'occupant de Léo, l'aidant dans sa culture de Pitaya, n'hésitant pas à aider d'autres habitants dans le besoin ou même faire la classe à des plus jeunes quand un des professeurs était tombé gravement malade. En fait Gohan c'était parfaitement intégré à la communauté qui l'avait accueilli il y 4 mois. 

Pourtant, Haakan trouva que la place de Gohan était plutôt auprès des siens, sur Terre, malgré les terribles événements qui c'était déroulé sur Namek. Événements dont le jeune garçon avait peu parlé mais il avait tout de même fini par réussir à se confier à l'Asrayan et ce dernier connu alors les grandes lignes de ce qu'il s'était passé et la fin tragique qu'avait connu son petit frère, le fameux Goten, tant vociféré pendant sa période d'inconscience. Mais ce sujet resta tout de même délicat et le métis-saiyen évitait le plus possible d'en parler. Pourtant le vendeur de kolto se dit tout de même qu'a son retour de Verslun, il devra avoir une conversation là dessus même si son jeune invité essaiera sûrement d'esquiver ce sujet de conversation.

Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait d'abord parler de son absence et de la garde de Léo et c'était pas gagné d'avance. 

« Toujours à la même place avec un livre à cette heure-ci , hein ? » fit le propriétaire des lieux.  
« Oh, vous êtes rentré ? Je vous avait pas entendu tellement ce livre est passionnant. » répondit Gohan surprit par l'arrivé d'Haakan.  
« Ha ! Ca fait 4 mois que tu es là et ça fait 4 mois que je te dis que tu peux me tutoyer mais tu continue à me vouvoyer » fit l'Asrayan amusé.

Gohan ne répondit que par un sourire et se replongea dans son livre alors que Haakan se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils pour lui faire un petit bisou sur la tête comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait.  
Cela fait, il retourna vers le salon pour enfin aborder une discussion à propos de son voyage.

Le père de Léo s'installa à côté de son jeune invité et engagea la discussion par une question innocente. 

« Alors c'est quoi le sujet de ton livre, cette fois-ci ? »  
« C'est sur les différentes espèces animales d'Asraya. Vous en avez de drôle d'animaux chez vous. » répondit Gohan en sortant sa tête de son grand livre.  
« C'est vrai qu'on a des espèces parmi les plus étranges par chez nous. » commença Haakan.  
« Sinon Gohan, tu sais que je dois partir pour Verslun dans 3 jours et d'habitude j'envoie Léo chez un voisin mais là comme tu es là, je me disais qu'il pourrait pour une fois rester à la maison et tu continuerais à t'en occuper à la différence que je ne serai pas là et que tu auras quelques petites choses à faire en plus. » rajouta-t-il un peu inquiet de la réaction du métis-saiyen.

Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre car Gohan, qui avait replongé sa tête dans son livre, la releva d'un coup et posa brusquement le livre sur ses genoux.

« Quoi ?! Moi ?! Rester seul à m'occuper de Léo ?! Mais... » fit-il avec peur et inquiétude.  
« Ne t'affole pas voyons, tu t'en occupe déjà très bien alors je vois pas ce qui te fais peur ainsi même si je me doutait bien que tu allais réagir comme ça. » répondit Haakan d'une voix rassurante pour tenter de calmer Gohan en proie à une vive inquiétude.  
« La...la dernière que je me suis occupé de quelqu'un tout seul, ca c'est très mal terminé donc ca veut bien dire que je suis nul pour m'occuper des gens, vu qu'ils meurent ou sont blessé et je veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Léo. » dit le jeune garçon d'une voix tremblante et pleine d'amertume.  
« Gohan si tu parle de ce qui c'est passé sur Namek, ca n'a absolument rien à voir, ici il n'y pas de boules magiques, de créatures surpuissantes qui veulent ta mort. » répliqua l'Asrayan.  
« De plus, tu dis n'importe quoi, tu t'occupes très bien de Léo et même des autres enfants de sa classe quand leur professeur est tombé malade. Donc si tu voulais bien t'occuper de Léo pendant mon absence, je pourrais partir l'esprit tranquille car je sais qu'avec toi, il sera entre de bonnes mains et en sécurité et si jamais un problème survient, j'ai toute confiance en toi pour y faire face. De plus tu sais très bien que tu peux toujours aller voir Asgeir si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Donc tu ne sera pas vraiment tout seul, je suis sur que tout le monde ici sera prêt à t'aider. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Vous..me faites vraiment autant confiance ? » fit timidement Gohan étonné par tant de confiance en lui.  
« Évidement ! Si je te faisais pas confiance, je t'aurai même pas laisser approcher Léo ! Et là tu le vois plus que moi et j'ai quasiment rien à faire tellement tu t'en occupe bien. D'ailleurs je me demande si, en rentrant, Léo ne va pas me demander qui je suis tellement il te voit plus que moi ! » dit alors Haakan en plaisantant un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère un peu tendue.  
« Oh c'est pas vrai, Léo vous aimes beaucoup et il me parle souvent de vous, vous savez. » répondit Gohan déjà plus rassuré par l'énorme confiance que semblait avoir l'Asrayan pour lui.  
« Et Léo me parle que de toi quand je parle avec lui. Ce qui prouve qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup et il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi je l'enverrais chez Asgeir, par exemple, alors que tu es là. Je crois qu'il serait même très triste de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi. » continua Haakan voyant que ses argument s commencèrent à faire mouche auprès de Gohan.  
Ce dernier soupira un coup, la tête un peu baissée et finit alors par répondre.  
« C'est d'accord..mais j'espère que je vous décevrais pas » dit-il peu confiant.  
« Aucune chance que tu me déçoive vu comment tu t'es occupé de Léo ces derniers temps. Et tu verra, ces 3 mois vont vite passer et je reviendrai avant même que tu ressente mon absence ! » rassura encore le membre du Kaigir.  
« J'espère bien et je vous promet de faire de mon mieux. » répondit Gohan plus en confiance face à sa nouvelle responsabilité.  
« Allez va donc te coucher et ne te fais plus de soucis pour ça, tout ira bien » fit Haakan en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du métis-saiyen.  
« Oui vous avez raison » dit-il en souriant et en déposant le livre qu'il avait sur les genoux, sur la table.  
« Mais Gohan.. » commença le père de Léo.  
« Oui ? » fit le jeune garçon qui était déjà sur l'échelle menant à sa chambre.  
« Une fois que je serai rentré, on devra tout de même avoir une discussion sérieuse tous les deux » termina l'Asrayan.  
« Une conversation à propos de quoi ? » répondit le métis-saiyen.  
« Je ne t'en dis pas plus pour que tu reste serein, on verra ça à mon retour »  
« Ok comme vous vous voulez » dit alors Gohan en montant dans sa chambre. Qui était en fait celle de Léo mais il la partageait bien volontiers avec le métis-saiyen et de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix car le fils de Goku n'avait pas d'autre endroit pour dormir mis à part le divan du salon, peu confortable pour dormir.  
Mais ce partage ne dérangeait en rien le jeune Asrayan car il avait déjà partagé sa chambre avec son défunt grand frère. De plus, Gohan n'était pas quelqu'un de très envahissant car il avait au départ refusé de dormir dans la chambre du fils d'Haakan ne voulant pas s'imposer et que cela lui rappelait trop sa propre maison sur Terre. Mais au fil du temps, il finit par céder devant l'insistance de Léo et même d'Haakan qui trouvait que dormir sur le canapé, c'était vraiment pas convenable. 

 

C'est alors que les 3 mois tant redouté par Gohan passèrent aussi vite que ne l'avait prédit Haakan. Et tout c'était relativement bien passé contrairement à ce que le jeune Terrien avant craint avant le départ de son hôte. Pendant ce laps de temps, le frère de Goten ne chôma pas. Il avait continué et finalement maîtrisé sa force et sa colère ainsi que sa transformation en Super Saiyen. Et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Toute cette maîtrise avait été assez difficile pour le jeune garçon et il du même interrompre ses études pour se concentrer pleinement sur son contrôle de sa force, cela prouvait bien qu'il n'avait pas eu facile à maîtriser tout cela. 

Et pourtant, il avait eu l'aide de Kvasir, un combattant aguerri qui, à la demande d'Haakan, lui avait enseigné son savoir sur la maîtrise du Ki. Le métis-saiyen put aussi profiter de la salle d'entraînement du guerrier. C'était une salle à gravité modulaire pouvant aller jusqu'à 50 fois la gravité normale. Mais il ne l'employa que pour le contrôle de son énergie donc une fois cela fait il ne s’entraîna que quelque heures par semaines et reprit assidûment les études et l'éducation de Léo.

Cependant Kvasir lui appris tout de même le Shunkan Ido, technique pourtant réservé aux Asrayans. Mais il fut décidé que Gohan pourrait bénéficier de cet enseignement du à sa bonne intégration et à son aide envers la communauté. Et cette technique était peut être simple à voir mais en fait cela était beaucoup plus compliqué pour la maîtriser correctement. Le métis-saiyen, sous la direction de Kvasir, tenta de maîtriser cette technique mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas encore au point. Pourtant la première étape était assez simple vu qu'il s'agissait de soit repérer le Ki d'un personne ou soit de visualiser un endroit. Mais s'y transporter par après était bien plus difficile.

Pour le reste, tout se passa bien et Gohan n'eut à gérer qu'un conflit mineur entre Léo et Kirua, un élève de sa classe avec lequel il s'était battu. Rien de bien grave donc même si cela à valu aux deux belligérant une petite visite chez Asgeir à cause de contusions qui nécessitait une petite piqûre de kolto. 

Ce qui avait étonné le jeune garçon c'est que Gohan s'était montré assez calme face à cette incartade . Mais le ton ferme qu'il avait employé pour expliquer au fils de son hôte que c'était pas une manière de régler ce genre de conflit avait fait tout de même sentir à Léo qu'il ne ferait mieux de ne pas recommencer car il avait peur qu'en cas de récidive, le métis-saiyen l'envoie chez l'un des voisins et ne veuille plus s'occuper de lui, en plus d'en informer son père à son retour. Et c'est bien là une situation qu'il voulait absolument éviter.

Le lendemain matin de ce conflit, qui était aussi le jour du retour d'Haakan, Gohan, comme à son habitude, préparait le petit déjeuner composé des habituelles Pitayas ainsi qu'un jus de ce même fruit comme boisson. Léo était déjà réveillé et assis à table vêtu encore de son pyjama semblable à une tenue saiyen sans l'armure. Le frère de Goten était lui, déjà habillé. Il servit d'ailleurs le repas mais constata que son jeune ami n'avait pas l'air joyeux, quelque chose avait l'air de le tracasser.

« Léo, tu manges pas ? Tu n'a pas faim ? » s'exclama Gohan, un peu inquiet.  
« Papa il revient aujourd'hui et tu vas sûrement lui dire que je me suis battu avec Kirua et il va me crier dessus... » répondit Léo d'un air triste.

Le métis-saiyen s'assit alors à côté du jeune garçon, réfléchit un instant et finir par dire :  
« Je te propose quelque chose. On diras rien à ton père, si tu me promet de ne jamais recommencer. C'est d'accord ? »  
« C'est vrai tu vas pas lui dire ?! » clama alors Léo en affichant un large sourire, tranchant avec la tristesse qu'il affichait il y a un instant.  
« Seulement si tu me jures de plus jamais te battre avec un enfant de ta classe. » répéta l'élève de Piccolo.  
« C'est promis, je le ferai plus et tu dis rien à Papa alors ! » fit le petit garçon, ravi de la proposition de son ami.  
« Bien. Allez mange maintenant sinon on va être en retard à l'école. » répondit Gohan.

La dessus, Léo s'exécuta et mangea rapidement son bol de Pitaya et une fois fini, il se dirigea dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le métis-saiyen et s'y changea rapidement. Pendant ce temps-là, le Terrien débarrassa la table et prépara les affaires de Léo pour l'école. Ces deux tâches incombait d'habitude au père du petit garçon mais en son absence, l'aîné de Goku avait du apprendre comment préparer les pitayas et ce qu'il fallait préparer pour l'école. Ce n'était pas très compliqué mais il fallait le savoir tout de même.

Une fois fait, les deux jeunes garçons pouvait alors se diriger vers l'école. Gohan profita de cette occasion pour entraîner sa maîtrise du Shunkan Ido en tentant de se téléporter à l'école. Le métis-saiyen posa deux doigts, l'index et le majeur; sur son front et se concentra pour visualiser l'endroit où il voulait aller. Mais une fois de plus, rien ne se passa. Après un second essai infructueux, le fils de Goku décida de pendre la voie des airs car sinon lui et Léo allait vraiment être en retard. Mais durant le court trajet séparant la maison d'Haakan et l'établissement scolaire du village, Gohan resta silencieux car il pensait beaucoup à ses échecs répété dans la pratique du Déplacement Instantané et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à exécuter cette technique que les Asrayans semblait pouvoir faire avec une facilitée déconcertante.

Les cours terminés, le jeune terrien alla voir Kvasir pour tenter de comprendre les raisons de son échec. Léo accompagnait le métis-saiyen car il aimait beaucoup voir son ami, qu'il considérait presque comme son 2e grand frère, s'entraîner. Le petit garçon était toujours épaté par l'énorme force de Gohan. Ce qu'il l'impressionnait le plus c'était cette transformation étrange où Gohan avait non plus des cheveux et des yeux d'un noir intense mais des cheveux doré comme le soleil d'Asraya et les yeux vert turquoise. De plus une grande aura aussi doré que ses cheveux l'entourait à chaque fois. Le fils d'Haakan avait beau avoir vu ce qui était pour lui un spectacle des nombreuse fois, il ne s'en lassait jamais. Au début, Léo ne put le voir qu'a travers des vitres de la salle de gravité car Gohan ne voulait pas se transformer en dehors de celle-ci tant qu'il n'avait pas maîtrisé cette technique forte originale. Il avait peur qu'il puisse faire du mal à son jeune ami car la colère qu'il fallait pour atteindre le stade de Super Saiyen lui faisait craindre qu'il puisse s'emporter et donner un coup malheureux au jeune Asrayan.

Mais une fois la transformation maîtrisé, le frère de Goten se transforma parfois en dehors de ses séances d'entraînement rien que pour faire plaisir à Léo qui adorait le voir ainsi. 

Si Gohan connaissait le nom de sa transformation c'est parce que Kvasir lui en avait parlé. Car ce dernier ayant souvent combattu les Saiyens, il avait déjà entendu ses adversaires parler de la légende du Super Saiyen Légendaire censé apparaître tous les 1000 ans. Et cette légende parlait d'un guerrier invincible aux cheveux et à l'aura d'un jaune doré étincelant. Bien sur la réalité était tout autre en voyant qui était devenu le « Légendaire Super Saiyen » qui n'avait rien d'invincible et n'avait que 7 ans. Mais le fait était là. Le métis-saiyen avait toutes les caractéristiques de ce fameux guerrier de la légende saiyen donc cela ne pouvait être que ça. Bien sur la découverte du fait que le jeune terrien était à moitié saiyen fut un choc pour le combattant. D'abord parce que c'était un peuple qu'il avait beaucoup combattu et qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup mais il fut surtout étonné par le caractère radicalement différent du jeune garçon comparé aux saiyens qu'il avait croisé. Le plus étonnant étant son peu d'intérêt dans le combat et les arts martiaux. Jamais il n'aurais cru cela de la part d'un saiyen. Cela devait être sûrement sa moitié terrienne qui n'influait le plus. Mais comme Kvasir ne connaissait pas du tout ce peuple, il ne pouvait rien affirmer. Le coach de Gohan jugea aussi nécessaire de ne pas divulguer les origines saiyens au reste des habitants vu les événements dramatique survenu il y a 2 ans. 

Pour le moment le combattant Asrayan devait se concentrer sur les échecs de Gohan à pouvoir pratiquer le Shunkan Ido. Car il était étrange qu'un garçon aussi doué que le métis-saiyen n'arrivait pas à maîtriser cette technique qui n'était certes pas des plus simple mais n'était pas non plus inaccessible.

Le jeune garçon se mit en position avec les deux doigts sur le front et se concentra. Mais la tentative fut vaine, une fois de plus. Gohan voulu abandonner cette technique qui lui semblait vraiment hors de sa portée mais voulant donner le bon exemple à Léo qui le regardait avec beaucoup d'admiration, le terrien décida de finalement persévérer. De son coté, Kvasir réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait bien bloquer chez l'ami du jeune asrayan. Après un moment à observer Gohan, il eut comme un éclair de lucidité.

« Gohan, je pense à une chose en te regardant. Car j'ai l'impression que tu ne te focalise pas à 100% sur l'endroit où tu veux aller. Te connaissant, je te vois bien penser à ta destination mais tout en surveillant Léo ainsi qu'a penser à 1001 choses. Alors que pour maîtriser le Shunkan Ido tu dois faire le vide dans ton esprit, ne plus penser qu'a là où tu veux aller. Ne pense plus à Léo, il va très bien et ne risque rien ici donc chasse toutes ces pensées et concentre toi sur le Shunkan Ido » expliqua-t-il. 

« Vous..vous croyez que c'est ça ? » fit Gohan étonné.  
« Je pense oui. Une fois que tu maîtrisera cette technique, tu pourras penser à plusieurs choses en même temps mais pour l'instant concentre toi uniquement sur l'endroit où tu veux aller. » répondit Kvasir.  
« Je vais essayer alors mais vous gardez un œil sur Léo alors ? » dit le métis-saiyen toujours un peu inquiet pour le fils d'Haakan.  
« Allez arrête de discuter et fais ce que je t'ai conseillé » clama le combattant qui commençait à se lasser des causeries de son élève du moment.

Gohan finit par s'exécuter et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il lui fallu une bonne minute pour y arriver car il pensait en effet à bien trop de choses en même temps et finalement il y arriva. Le jeune garçon posa alors ses deux doigts sur son front et focalisa toute son attention sur un endroit bien précis. Une fois l'endroit parfaitement visualisé, le terrien disparu de la salle d'entraînement dans un petit bruit propre à la téléportation asrayanne. 

« Ouais !!!, Gohan a réussi ! » s'exclama bien fort Léo tout heureux que son ami aie enfin réussi.

Quelque instant plus tard, le métis-saiyen réapparu mais près de la porte et non devant Kvasir et Léo. Preuve que la technique était pas encore tout à fait au point mais au moins, le jeune terrien y était arrivé.  
Gohan revint alors vers les deux Asrayans, tout épaté d'avoir enfin réussi à se transporter grâce au Shunkan Ido. 

« C'est...incroyable, comment vous avez su ? » fit le jeune garçon  
« Ha ! Je commence à bien te connaître Gohan et en réfléchissant un peu, je me suis douté que tu ne te concentrait pas assez sur le Déplacement Instantané et je vois que j'ai eu raison. Mais j'aurais du y penser avant.» répondit Kvasir  
« Et la destination fut la bonne ? » rajouta-t-il.  
« J'étais pas exactement à l'endroit que j'avais en tête mais j'étais pas très loin. » répondit Gohan.  
« Ha c'est déjà ça et pour la précision de ton Shunkan Ido, ca viendra avec de l'entraînement, ne t'inquiète pas. » rassura Kvasir. 

Léo de son côté s'approcha de Gohan tout content que son ami ai enfin pu accomplir un « aller-retour » avec le Shunkan Ido et il ne manqua de le faire savoir.

« Bravo Gohan, t'es le plus fort, j'étais sur que t'allais réussir ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.  
« Merci Léo, moi aussi je suis content d'avoir réussi. » répondit le frère de Goten tout aussi heureux d'avoir réussi à appliquer la technique qu'il tentait depuis un certain temps d'accomplir. 

Soudainement, Haakan revenu de son séjour sur Verslun apparu au fond de la pièce. 

« Papaaaa !! » cria Léo en sautant dans les bras de son père.  
«Hey, Léo mais que fais-tu ici toi, tu n'es pas censé être à la maison avec Gohan ? » fit l'Asrayan étonné de voir son fils ici.  
« Ben non, Gohan il est ici et moi je regarde comment il s’entraîne, c'est trop chouette ! En plus il est arrivé à faire le Déplacement Instantané, il est trop fort ! » s'extasia le petit garçon.  
« Gohan est là ? Je l'avais pas vu tiens, toujours aussi discret celui là ! » rigola le vendeur de kolto.  
« Mais qu'es-ce que tu viens faire ici si tu savais pas qu'on était ici ? » questionna le jeune blond.  
« Je voulais parler à Kvasir. J'ai une nouvelle qui va surement le ravir. » répondit Haakan tout en se dirigeant vers le métis-saiyen et le combattant asrayan avec toujours Léo dans ses bras. 

Une fois à hauteur de ces derniers, il fit un grand sourire au terrien.

« Alors Gohan, il paraît que tu as enfin pu te transporter grâce au Shunkan Ido ? »  
« Oui j'y suis enfin arrivé mais sans Kvasir, j'aurais jamais pu réussir. Il m'a beaucoup aidé » fit Gohan toujours heureux de sa réussite.  
« Et bien félicitations, je savais que tu y arriverais, tu es doué comme garçon. » répondit le père de Léo en ébouriffant un peu les cheveux du fils de Goku.  
« Merci » fit humblement ce dernier.  
« Bon Léo, je te dépose là, je parle deux secondes avec Kvasir et puis on rentre à la maison et tu me racontera ce qui c'est passé durant mon absence, OK ? » dit Haakan tout en déposant son fils sur le banc en face de la salle de gravité.  
« D'accord ! » répondit Léo toujours content du retour de son père tout en sachant que Gohan ne dira rien sur sa bêtise d'hier.  
« Alors Haakan, quelle est donc cette nouvelle ? » demanda Kvasir.  
« Tu ne vas jamais me croire mais le tyran Freezer est mort. C'est un de mes clients, qui travaille pour le démon du froid, qui me l'affirmé » répondit le cultivateur de Pitaya.  
« Vraiment ?! C'est fiable comme information ça ?! Parce que tuer Freezer, il faut vraiment être surpuissant voire invincible tellement la force de ce démon est inimaginable ! » cria Kvasir totalement incrédule face à cette nouvelle de plus improbable.  
« Le type qui me l'a dit travaille sur Freezer 79 et c'est lui qui entretien tout le matériel du tyran donc je suppose qu'il est assez bien informé. » expliqua le père de Léo.  
« Mmmmh....ca me paraît tout de même impensable mais bon pourquoi pas, il fallait bien qu'un jour ce sale type rencontre quelqu'un de plus fort que lui. » fit le combattait asrayan toujours aussi dubitatif face à la nouvelle de la mort de Freezer.  
« Freezer.... » fit soudainement Gohan d'une voix basse dont on sentait tout de même la nervosité tout en serrant fort les rebords l'évier où il se rafraichissait.  
« Tu le connais Gohan ? » dit Haakan étonné.  
« Ne me dis pas que c'est... » rajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion et en repensant à ce que le jeune garçon lui avait confié 3 mois plus tôt ainsi que les similitude troublante avec ce qu'on lui avait raconté.  
« Oui...c'est lui... » répondit Gohan d'un air calme mais toujours empreint de colère et d'amertume.

Le métis-saiyen ne voulant pas en dire plus, il s'en alla tout en prenant Léo avec lui. Ce dernier ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi son ami était passé de la joie à l'amertume mais il sentit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui poser la question. Et même si il n'était pas courant de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Namek, il savait que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder avec Gohan. 

Kvasir, pas au courant non plus, fut abasourdi par l'étrange revirement d'humeur de la part du jeune garçon. Quel lien pouvait il bien avoir avec le tyrannique Freezer. Mystère. Haakan, lui, semblait au courant donc il s'empressa de lui demander quelques précisions. 

« Haakan, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à Gohan ? Il était si content d'avoir réussi à pratiquer le Shunkan Ido et là on parle de Freezer et il devient comme abattu et un peu en colère ensuite il s'en va ! »  
« Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup car Gohan n'aime pas qu'on en parle mais je peux maintenant t'assurer que Freezer est bien mort, c'est Gohan qui l'a tué sur la planète Namek » expliqua Haakan.

Kvasir resta sans voix un instant, tellement cette révélation était incroyable. Le tyran Freezer vaincu par un enfant de 7 ans, à moitié saiyen qui plus est, quelle ironie pour feu l'empereur de la Galaxie.

« Je n'en reviens pas...Gohan à vaincu Freezer. Je le savais très fort le petit mais à ce point là, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Même si en y repensant, quand il est en colère, il dégage une force terrifiante. Il a donc du être sacrément en colère contre Freezer pour arriver à le vaincre. » finit par dire le combattant asrayan encore sous le choc de la révélation.  
« En effet, Freezer l'avait mis très en colère mais je ne peux t'en dire plus car je pense que c'est à Gohan de le faire, si il en a envie bien sur. » répondit le père de Léo.  
« Je comprends, ca a du être terrible pour le gamin et je comprends maintenant pourquoi il avait toute cette colère en lui au début de son entraînement avec moi.. » fit Kvasir en repensant aux premier entraînements de Gohan où il avait du activer au maximum de sa puissance les absorbeurs d'énergie tellement celle du garçon était intense. Il avait même craint pour l'intégrité physique de la salle de gravité ainsi que de sa maison. Kvasir tenta aussi de calculer la puissance de jeune métis-saiyen mais l'appareil, à peine allumé, explosa quasi instantanément.

« Bon je vais aller voir Gohan même si je pense qu'avec Léo, il ira vite bien mieux. » dit l'hôte du terrien.  
« Bien et moi je vais tenter de savoir qui va prendre la place de Freezer car la siège vacant ne va pas le rester longtemps, j'en suis sur. » répondit le combattant.

C'est alors que les deux hommes se séparèrent sans oublier de se dire au revoir. 

De retour chez lui, Haakan ne vit pas les deux jeunes garçons . Gohan avait surement du vouloir aller ailleurs pour se changer les idées. De plus son fils était avec lui donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.  
L'Asrayan était tout de même encore sous le choc de la révélation faite par l'élève de Piccolo. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le petit garçon si gentil et si aimable qu'était Gohan était capable de vaincre un être aussi puissant que Freezer. Le contraste était juste trop énorme. Certes Haakan avait déjà assisté à une des colères du métis-saiyen mais il ne pensait pas que le garçon pouvait être aussi fort. 

Gohan de son côté était parti chercher à manger pour le repas du soir. Non pas que les Pitayas habituels était mauvais mais il avait de temps à autre envie de changer de menu et il connaissait un lac rempli de délicieux selkaths, une sorte de poisson local. Ses vêtements correctement pliés sur le bords du lac, il plongea dans celui-ci vêtu d'un unique caleçon. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à envoyer valser 1 puis 2 gros poissons hors de l'eau qui finirent pas atterrir sur le bord du lac, juste devant Léo qui attendait sagement le retour de son ami. Le métis-saiyen sortit alors de l'eau pour attacher ses 2 prises du jour. 

« T'as encore attrapé 2 gros, Gohan et ca sans fil à selkath, t'es vraiment fort » fit joyeusement Léo tentant d'engager le dialogue avec son ami qui n'avais pas dit un mot depuis leur départ de chez Kvasir. D'ailleurs le jeune asrayan avait l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière quand Gohan venait juste d'arriver. Le terrien affichait alors la même expression d'amertume que maintenant ainsi que le même silence. Mais tout comme auparavant, ce n'était pas cet apparent mutisme qui allait décourager le fils d'Haakan. Il voulait absolument que le métis-saiyen retrouve sa joie qu'il avait quelque temps auparavant. 

Après avoir attaché les deux poissons, Gohan se coucha dans l'herbe jaune d'Asraya pour se sécher à la lumière du puissant soleil qui éclairait la planète. Il plaça ses deux mains sous sa tête et fixa du regard l'un des deux satellites d'Asraya qui était visible de jour. C'était un astre assez petit et d'un rouge assez vif. Le jeune garçon se perdit alors dans ses pensées et ignora son jeune ami car l'évocation du tyran Freezer chez Kvasir lui fit comme un brutal rappel. Il avait bien défait cet être immonde mais avait laissé derrière lui son père, son mentor ainsi que son petit frère mort de la main du démon du froid. Le fils de Chichi était d'ailleurs certain que Goten avait été ressuscité depuis quelque temps maintenant mais avait inconsciemment un peu oublié tous ces évènements, tellement il se plaisait bien sur Asraya. Ici au moins il n'avait la mort de personne sur la conscience et il avait été très bien accepté par le peuple qui l'avait recueilli. 

Mais Léo revint à la charge et secoua Gohan tout en criant son prénom pour le faire réagir. Ce qui finit par fonctionner.

« Oh pardon Léo j'étais occupé à penser à quelque chose » dit alors Gohan en tournant la tête vers son jeune ami.  
« Ca fait longtemps que t'avait plus fais ça, c'est ce Freezer qui te rends triste ? » répondit Léo inquiet de la petit absence du métis-saiyen.  
« Hum...oui, il m'a rappelé plein de choses mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.. » fit le fils de Goku en se relevant.  
« Je suis sec et il faut ramener ces deux poissons à la maison pour ce soir. » rajouta-t-il.  
« OK comme tu veux mais je veux plus que tu sois triste, j'aime pas ça. » s'exclama le petit blond.  
« T'inquiètes pas c'est passé maintenant. Allez, je me rhabille et on y va ! » répondit Gohan tout en souriant à son jeune ami.  
«D'accord, je suis que Papa sera content de ce que tu ramène ! » fit Léo tout aussi souriant.

Le terrien esquissa encore un sourire et enfila ses vêtements pour rentrer chez Haakan et pour déguster ces succulent poissons.  
Une fois rhabillé, Gohan prit d'un main les deux poissons, demanda à Léo de le tenir par la ceinture et mis l'index et le majeur de sa main libre sur son front. Après une concentration de plus en plus brève au fil du temps, tous disparurent pour réapparaitre sur le balcon de chez l'hôte du frère du Goten.

Étrangement, le père du petit asrayan n'était pas là mais les deux garçons pensèrent qu'Haakan était encore chez Kvasir donc ils n'en s'en inquiétèrent pas outre mesure. Gohan alla dans la cuisine pour y préparer les poissons attrapés plus tôt alors que Léo se mit à table pour y faire ses devoirs car il savait très bien que c'est ce que son ami allait lui demander. Le jeune super saiyen était certes très gentil avec lui mais en ce qui concerne les études il était un peu plus stricte donc pas question d'aller jouer avant d'avoir terminé ce qu'il avait à faire pour l'école, surtout qu'il avait déjà bien repoussé ce moment en allant chez Kvasir et au lac. 

C'est alors qu'Haakan apparu devant l'entrée de l'habitation, l'air assez inquiet. 

« Gohan ! Kvasir à contacté un client à qui je vends souvent du kolto et qui travaille sur Freezer 79, la planète-capitale de l'empire du démon du froid. Et il affirme qu'un vaisseau mère du même type que celui du tyran est parti hier avec à son bord des gens qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il le sait bien car c'est lui qui a rempli les cuves à kolto du vaisseau. Mais le pire c'est qu'en discutant avec le médecin du bord, il a apprit que ce vaisseau se dirigeait vers une planète qui lui était totalement inconnue mais que toi tu dois très bien connaître car il s'agit de la planète Terre ! »


	14. Situation de Crise.

 

Gohan ne savait pas comment répondre à Haakan. Il était tiraillé entre la honte qu'il ressentirait en rentrant sur Terre et le fait que justement cette dernière soit en danger. 

«Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi...je servirai à rien.. » fit finalement le métis saiyen d'un air peu empathique et continuant sa préparation du repas. 

Contrairement à d'habitude, Haakan ne laissa pas passer cet énième manque de confiance du jeune garçon et décida, puisque la situation l'obligeait, d'aller vers le fils de Goku, le tourna vers lui en poussant l'épaule du garçon pour finalement lui mettre une bonne claque bien sentie. 

Gohan était plus surprit qu'en colère face à cet acte d'agression de l'Asrayan car ce dernier ne l'avait jamais frappé ainsi. En fait il n'avait jamais levé la main ni sur lui ni sur Léo, d'où son grand étonnement. D'ailleurs tout le visage de Gohan criait « Pourquoi ? » tellement c'est impromptu. Le père de Léo ne tarda pas à expliquer son geste. 

« Gohan ! Je n'ai jamais fait preuve d'autorité envers toi car j'estimais que tu n'en n'avais pas besoin mais là s'en est assez ! Tes amis et ta famille vont avoir besoin de toi et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est que tu ne servira à rien ?! » s'emporta le vendeur de Pitaya.  
«C'est bien de ne pas trop avoir confiance en soi mais se rabaisser comme tu ne le cesse de le faire depuis ton arrivée c'est tout aussi mauvais ! De plus je suis certain que chez toi, tous attendent ton retour alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ce qui passé sur Namek et tu vas filer aider tes proches ! » continua Haakan toujours avec véhémence et reproche.  
« Je n'ai jamais frapper un enfant jusqu'à aujourd'hui et crois moi que cela me répugne mais tu ne m'a pas laisser le choix ! » termina-il.

Gohan tout en se tenant la joue endolorie, voulu rouspéter mais il savait qu'Haakan avait raison sur toute la ligne et qu'il avait fallu une gifle pour qu'il s'en rende compte. De plus il pensa que si les deux personnes en route pour la Terre était aussi fort que Freezer ou plus, sa planète natale serait vraiment en danger. 

« Vous..vous avez raison...comme toujours...Je vais retourner sur Terre. Je voudrais pas que Goten ai encore des problèmes parce que je n'était pas là pour l'aider même si la dernière fois, j'étais là et il est quand même mort.... » fit Gohan d'un air sombre.  
« Gohan tu dois arrêter de te morfondre sur les événements de Namek. Je sais que cela t'a profondément choqué mais il y a un moment où il faut dépasser tout cela, ne fut-ce que pour Goten qui surement a besoin de son grand frère, crois-en mon expérience car moi aussi j'ai eu une période comme toi mais pour le bien de Léo, j'ai décidé de ne pas me lamenter éternellement et d'aller de l'avant. Tu devrais faire la même chose et tu ira bien mieux. » répondit Haakan d'un ton plus calme et plus doux. 

C'est alors qu'Haakan prit le menton de Gohan et le releva pour que ce dernier aie l'Asrayan droit dans les yeux 

« Gohan, ca m'attriste de te demander de partir car tu es un garçon vraiment extraordinaire que j'apprécie beaucoup tout comme Léo qui t'adore mais je crois vraiment que ta place est auprès de ta famille et de tes amis, sur Terre. De plus tu leur sera très utile contre les deux sales types qui se dirige sur Terre actuellement. » dit Haakan affectueusement.  
« Je..je veux bien mais je peux pas m'y transporter en Shunkan Ido, je risquerai de me retrouver dans l'espace ou un autre endroit dangereux parce que je maitrise pas encore très bien cette technique. » répondit le métis-saiyen.  
« Tu peux employer la capsule que tu as prise pour venir ici, elle a été réparé dans l'éventualité où tu repartirait sur Terre. » expliqua Haakan.

« Le vaisseau impérial n'a que peu d'avance sur toi car Freezer 79 c'est assez loin d'ici donc si tu pars maintenant, tu ne devrais pas arriver trop en retard » rajouta-t-il  
« Mais...qui va s'occuper de Léo alors ? » fit Gohan inquiet pour son jeune ami.  
« Ha ha, je suis arrivé à m'occuper de Léo avant que tu arrives et j'y arriverai après ton départ, ne t'inquiète pas ! » rigola le père du garçon. 

Gohan alla alors vers Léo pour lui faire ses adieux. 

« Léo, je dois m'en aller, ton père à raison, il faut que j'aille aider Goten et les autres. Mais je reviendrais, ça je te le promet. Tu pourra faire connaissance avec Goten comme ça. » sourit Gohan pour tenter d'apaiser la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage du petit Asrayan.  
« Je..je savais que t'allais partir un jour mais je voulais que tu reste encore, je vais m'ennuyer sans toi.. » fit Léo assez triste.  
« Moi aussi j'aurais voulu rester encore un peu mais j'ai pas le choix et puis je reviendrais, tu peux en être certain. » réconforta l'élève de Piccolo.  
« D'accord. » fit timidement et tristement le fils d'Haakan.

Gohan ébouriffa un peu les cheveux de Léo tout en lui faisant un large sourire, ce qui fit sourire aussi le petit garçon. 

Le métis-saiyen se retourna alors vers Haakan avec un tout aussi large sourire mais ce sourire était plus admiratif qu'affectif comme celui qu'il avait adressé à son jeune ami. 

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Haakan. Sans toi je serais surement mort ou encore à me lamenter ce que qui s'est passé sur Namek donc merci beaucoup. »  
«Ha ! Il faut que tu t'en aille pour enfin me tuotyer ! » plaisanta Haakan.  
« Mais de rien Gohan, j'ai fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait ici. De plus je dois moi aussi te remercier pour ce que tu as fait avec Léo et pour le village. Reviens nous voir quand tu veux, tu sera toujours le bienvenu chez nous. » rajouta-t-il

« Merci, je reviendrai c'est sur. » conclua Gohan. 

Ce dernier disparu alors et réapparu là où était entreposé la capsule saiyen qu'il avait prit sur Namek. Le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte de la capsule et alors qu'il s'apprêta à y rentrer, Kvasir apparu à côté du pod. Gohan pencha la tête et vit alors son éphémère professeur.

« Alors tu t'en va finalement ? » fit le combattant asrayan.  
« Oui, il le faut, on a besoin de moi sur Terre. » répondit le frère de Goten.  
« Bien mais rappelle toi de bien gérer ta colère sinon tu risque de faire plus de mal que de bien. » fit laconiquement Kvasir  
« C'est compris, j'y ferai attention et merci pour vos enseignements, ca m'a été très utile.. » répondit Gohan tout en rentrant dans la capsule spatiale.  
« De rien petit et bonne chance contre les deux salopards. » fit Kvasir  
« Merci  ! » dit Gohan avant de fermer la porte de son pod.

Après un bref instant, le petit engin sphérique s 'envola dans le ciel d'Asraya et quitta bientôt l'atmosphère de cette dernière.

 

Deux semaines passèrent et sur Terre c'était le branle-bas de combat. La Z-Team avait repéré il y a peu de temps les deux puissances qui se rapprochait de cette dernière. Goten, Piccolo et Goku s'apprêtait à livrer un combat assez difficile. Krilin, Yamcha et même Végéta était aussi présent. Les deux premiers ne se faisait guère d'illusion, il n'avait pas le niveau des saiyens et du Namek mais le Kienzan du chauve et le Sokidan de l'ancien bandit sont tout de même redoutables même contre des ennemis bien plus fort. Pour le Prince des Saiyens, sa présence n'était simplement due qu'au fait que Goku était venu le chercher pour que l'ancien soldat de Freezer les aide contre ces deux nouveaux ennemis. Même si le saiyen fut d'abord réticent à suivre son rival, ce dernier trouva le bon argument pour convaincre le récalcitrant. En effet, l'ancien élève de Muten Roshi, lui avait fait remarquer qu'il valait mieux pour Végéta d'avoir comme ennemi la Z-team plutôt que les deux arrivant dont le Ki ressemblait fortement à Freezer tout en étant quelque peu différent. Car eux, ne laisseront personne en vie et encore moins ils ne laisseront Végéta s'entraîner comme Goku le permettait. Donc il était dans l'intérêt du prince de combattre à nouveau aux côtés des Terriens.

 

L'imposant vaisseau de l'Empire du Froid s'était posé dans les Montages Rocheuses de l'Est. Il avait autant de hublot qu'il n'avait de pieds métalliques pour se maintenir au sol. Une fois l'atterrissage effectué, une grand porte s'ouvrit et une passerelle se déploya pour permettre le débarquement des troupes. Ces dernières ne se firent d'ailleurs pas attendre et sortirent en rang ordonné pour se déployer une fois au sol.  
C'est alors que deux personnes sortirent du vaisseau et à leur apparition, tous les soldats se mirent au garde à vous, signe que ces deux êtres était de haut rang. L'un était énorme, très musculeux et ressemblait assez à le 2e forme de Freezer, à la différence que celui-ci avait la peau mauve et des cornes plus gris/noir. De plus il était équipé d'une armure saiyen avec une longue cape.  
L'autre était bien plus petit mais était d'un taille humaine standard, la peau de couleur violette mais le torse blanc. Ce dernier ressemblait plus à la forme finale de Freezer.

« Hum..C'est donc ça la Terre ? C'est très joli, je pourrais presque m'y installer ! » rigola le géant.  
« Mais tu es sur que c'est bien ici ? Car les scouters n'ont pas détecté de puissance dépassant celle de Freezer » rajouta-t-il.  
« Oui père, je suis sur que c'est la bonne planète et quand à ce fameux guerrier, il doit se cacher et n'oublie pas que certains terriens peuvent faire varier leur forces. » répondit le plus petit des deux. 

Après cette petite discussion, les deux haut gradés descendirent sur la passerelle pour enfin toucher terre. 

« Seigneur Cold, Seigneur Cooler, mes hommes et moi même sommes prêt à agir selon vos ordres. » dit un soldat à la peau bleu et une épaisse chevelure blonde.  
« Très bien Sauzer, il faut d'abord faire sortir la personne qui a réussi à vaincre Freezer de sa cachette et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'un petit massacre de faibles terriens » fit Cooler d'un air machiavélique.  
« Avec plaisir Seigneur Cooler, on le fera sortir ce singe ! » répondit le subordonné tout en se remettant au garde à vous.  
« Cependant, cela attendra un peu, je crois qu'on a de la visite. » dit Cold en voyant 6 auras blanches arriver.  
« Hooo on aura peut être même pas à se déplacer pour faire sortir ce saiyen, il est peut être venu de lui-même et avec quelques amis. Très bien tout ça » fit Cooler avec un sourire en coin et pressé de se mesurer à la personne qui avait vaincu son frère. Car même si il n'avait que faire de la mort de Freezer, il était tout de même très intéressé par le challenge que pouvait lui offrir un combattant ayant vaincu son frère car il fallait vraiment être très fort pour arriver à un tel exploit. 

Les « visiteurs » arrivèrent alors et se posèrent devant l'armada du Seigneur Cold. 

Ils avaient tous le visage fermé avec une mine grave, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre mis à part le fait qu'ils allait devoir livrer une dure bataille. Ils arboraient tous leur tenues de combat habituelles, celle de l'école de la Tortue pour Krilin, Yamcha et Goku même si ce dernier avait plutôt l'insigne de Kaio à la place de celui de Kame Senin, Piccolo avait sa tenue Namek sans sa cape et son turban, qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de porter, Végéta avait la même armure saiyen que depuis son débarquement sur Terre avec Nappa et Goten avait aussi les vêtements qu'il portait depuis son premier entraînement avec Gohan à la différence qu'il n'avait pas le haut en V orange, juste l'espèce de pull bleu. Pull qui n'était plus en très bon état dû à son entraînement intensif avec son père et Piccolo. 

Cold se déplaça vers les nouveaux arrivant avec un sourire sur de lui.

« Alors, est-ce que la personne qui a vaincu mon fils cadet est parmi vous ? J'aimerais beaucoup lui parler. » 

Au delà de la question posé, la mention du fait que cet imposant personnage soit le père du tyran Freezer jeta un froid parmi la Z-team. C'était donc le père de Freezer qui dégageait une telle énergie . Cela terrifiait encore plus les combattant présent. Certes ils avait tous bien progressé depuis les évènements de Namek mais tout de même, ce géant dégageait une énergie terrifiante et le pire c'est que la personne derrière lui, qui ressemblait étrangement à Freezer dans sa forme finale, était tout aussi terrifiant même si il ne semblait pas aussi fort que le grand cornu. 

« Gohan est pas là mais quand il reviendra, il va vous botter les fesses ! » cria Goten tout de même impressionné par la stature de Cold.  
« Il n'est pas là donc ? Hum... c'est peut être lui qu'on détecté tout à l'heure...et si c'est le cas, c'est ennuyeux...il n'arrivera que dans 3 heures. » fit le père du tyran décédé.  
« Ce n'est pas grave Père, on a de quoi se distraire ici, le temps qu'il arrive. » répondit Cooler.  
« Ha ! Tu as tout a fait raison, voyons ce que ce petit monde vaut en attendant le clou du spectacle ! » s'exclama Cold  
« Sauzer envoie donc tes hommes et pas de pitié ! » fit alors son fils aîné. 

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'ordre du Seigneur Cooler soit exécuté et les fantassins se ruèrent alors sur les 6 combattants. Mais contrairement aux deux démons du froid, ces soldats ne présentait aucune menace pour eux et la petite armée de l'Empire du Froid fut rapidement décimée. Il ne resta bientôt plus que des cadavres. Certains était carbonisés, d'autre troué de part en part, d'autre simplement mort par des coups puissant.  
Seul Sauzer avait fait illusion quelques instants avec sa lame énergétique mais il n'eut tout de même rien pu faire contre Végéta.

« Pfeu ! Va falloir plus que ça pour nous vaincre ! C'est pas en envoyant la piétaille que tu vas te débarrasser de nous ! » railla le prince des saiyens.  
« Ho Ho mais c'est qu'ils savent se battre, c'est intéressant ! On va devoir s'y mettre nous même, ca tombe bien, j'avais besoin d'exercice ! » s'exclama le frère de Freezer, quelque peu étonné de l'aisance des combattant qu'il lui faisait face.  
« Père, puis-je m'occuper de ces 6 là et je vous laisserai celui qui arrivera tout à l'heure » demanda-t-il.  
« Mmmh...c'est d'accord, ca me semble équitable mais fait attention à la planète tout de même, j'aimerais bien en faire ma résidence de vacance » répondit le géant cornu.  
« Je ferai attention c'est promis Père mais ces moucherons ne sont pas de taille face a moi » fit l'être mauve.  
« Attention, l'un des deux va attaquer et ca va être bien moins facile cette fois ! » cria Piccolo déjà en posture d'attaque.

Tous l'imitèrent mais Goten, Krilin et Yamcha n'était pas rassuré. Les deux terriens savait qu'ils n'était du niveau de leur assaillant et Goten n'était pas très confiant au vu de son dernier combat contre Végéta où il avait failli perdre alors que ce dernier était moins fort que lui. Mais cette fois-ci , il se jura de ne pas se laisser avoir même si il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la présence de Gohan le réconforterais bien plus qu'en ce moment. D'après ce Cold, Gohan serait en route vers la Terre et donc il devait au moins tenir jusqu'à son arrivée. La réjouissance de son retour sera pour plus tard.

« Alors par qui je vais commencer ? » fit d'un air sadique le frère de Freezer.

Mais ses adversaires ne le laissèrent pas choisir et attaquèrent tous en même temps à l'exception de Piccolo, Krilin et Yamcha. Le premier se déplaça discrètement sur le côté pour charger un Makankosappo meurtrier alors que les deux terriens attendaient une occasion pour asséner leur technique fatale.  
Goten, Goku et Végéta; eux, fonçaient sur Cooler mais à mi-chemin, Goten parti haut dans les airs et se mit en position pour lancer un Masenko sensé distraire le démon du froid tandis que Goku partait sur la gauche du fils de Cold et Végéta sur la droite. 

« Ha donc vous voulez mourir ensemble, qu'il en soit ainsi alors. » s'exclama l'être violet tout en tentant d'avoir tous ses adversaires à l'oeil. 

C'est alors qu'il du repousser le Masenko de Goten tout en esquivant les attaques des deux saiyens. Ce qu'il fit mais non sans mal. Si il ne voulait pas se prendre une attaque surprise, il fallait qu'il mette KO certains de ses adversaires et le démon du froid choisit alors le métis-saiyen comme première victime et fonça vers lui. Mais le poing qu'il destinait au jeune garçon ne fit pas l'effet escompté car ce dernier l'arrêta de justesse et péniblement des deux mains avant que Goku ne vienne en aide à son fils, frappant Cooler dans le dos. Ce qui fit tomber ce dernier à terre.

« Merci...Papa. » fit Goten un peu essoufflé.  
« De rien Goten et tu l'a bien bloqué bravo mais restons concentré sur le frère de Freezer, il ne va pas être très content du coup que je lui ai mis »  
« Oui t'a raison ! » répondit son jeune fils qui, quand il se retourna vit Piccolo lancer son rayon mortel que le fils de Cold réussit in extremis à éviter. Par contre le Kienzan qui lui arrivait de derrière, il ne put l'éviter et il fit tranché en deux, provoquant l'étonnement général. Même si l'effroi était plus le sentiment que ressentait Cooler. Comment une bande de combattant si inférieur avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? C'était vraiment inconcevable.  
Après un court instant, l'effroi fit place à la colère car ces singes et ces faibles terriens l'avait profondément blessé dans son orgueil. Le démon du froid amputé dans la moitié basse de son corps s'éleva alors dans les airs, leva un doigt vers le ciel et une petite boule brillante et orangée apparu au bout. En un instant, elle devint gigantesque et ressemblait furieusement à un soleil sur le point d'exploser.

« Bande de vermines, je vais tous vous exterminer ! Tant pis pour la seconde résidence de Père ! » éructa il avant de lancer sa SuperNova en direction des ses adversaires. 

Goten fut le premier à tenter de repousser la gigantesque boule de feu, il poussa de toutes ses forces mais la sphère avançait inéluctablement. Il fit alors rejoint par ses compagnons d'infortune qui eux aussi tentèrent d'empêcher Cooler de détruire la Terre avec sa terrible technique.  
L'effort combiné de tous les adversaires du démon du froid eu pour effet de stopper la SuperNova mais ils n'arrivèrent pas inverser la tendance et les forces commencèrent à quitter les défendeurs de la Terre. 

Le miracle pour les Terriens arriva sous la forme d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui apparu à leurs côtés et d'un puissant Kiai repoussa la sphère qui fila haut dans le ciel pour se perdre dans l'immensité de l'espace.  
La jeune inconnue ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin fonça vers la moitié encore vaillante de Cooler, lui mis un uppercut que le démon du froid ne vit pas arriver et pour conclure, elle le désintégra d'une vague d'énergie surpuissante avec sa main libre. 

Au sol, c'était l'étonnement total. Aussi bien les terriens que Cold ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. D'où pouvait bien venir cette mystérieuse combattante qui venait de terrasser avec une aisance insolente le terrible frère de Freezer.  
Cependant la combattante en question n'avait pas l'air enclin à se présenter, du moins pas dans l'immédiat car après avoir vaporisé Cooler, elle se déplaça en direction du dernier démon du froid restant. 

Affichant un air peu avenant, elle tenta tout de même de résonner le père de feu Freezer et Cooler.

« Si tu veux pas subir la même chose que ton fils, je te conseille de repartir d'où tu viens et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici ! »

Cold, toujours médusé de la tournure des événements mit un temps à répondre avant de reprendre son air confiant et narquois habituel. 

« Hé bien hé bien, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors, jeune fille mais je reconnais là une puissante guerrière. Tuer mon fils aîné si facilement, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »  
« De plus tu fera un excellent échauffement pour le guerrier que je vais tuer tout à l'heure. Et je te préviens, je ne me laisserais pas avoir comme mon... » 

Le grand cornu ne put terminer sa phrase car la mystérieuse combattante l'avait pris soudainement à la gorge d'un air peu aimable. La scène était assez sidérante car on voyait la jeune fille flotter dans les airs, la main droite serrant les cordes vocales du géant mauve qui n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la poigne de fer de son adversaire, pourtant bien plus petit et bien moins musclé. 

« Tu n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir alors je vais devoir opter pour l'autre solution, la mort. » fit-elle d'un air sérieux tout en posant sa main contre le torse du père du défunt empereur Freezer. 

Le cornu eu a peine le temps de faire une mine déconfite qu'un faisceau d'énergie le transperça de part en part provoquant sa chute au sol. Le démon du froid, privé de son cœur, mourut sur le coup.

Les cheveux de la jeune combattante passèrent alors du jaune or à une couleur lavande. Elle se retourna vers les terriens, toujours médusé des prouesses de celle qui les avait sauvé des griffes de Cooler et de son père. 

« Hey ! Son Goku va pas tarder à atterrir pas loin d'ici, vous voulez venir avec moi ? » cria la jeune demoiselle qui affichait un sourire qui tranchait beaucoup avec son expression plus effrayante de tout à l'heure.  
« Mais...Son Goku c'est moi, comment je pourrais atterrir quelque part ? » s'exclama Goku un peu perdu par la réflexion de la jeune fille.  
« Je crois qu'elle confond avec Gohan, Papa. » fit Goten plus perspicace que son paternel.

Mais du côté de la guerrière aux cheveux lavandes, c'était tout autant l'incompréhension. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le Son Goku qu'elle devait rencontrer en face d'elle au lieu d'être dans la capsule saiyen comme sa mère lui avait expliqué.

« Attendez, c'est vous Son Goku ? Et Gohan serait dans le pod qui va arriver ?! » dit-elle étonnée.  
« Bah oui c'est moi mais comment vous me connaissez moi et Gohan ? » répondit Goku qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait.  
« Hum...je suppose que cela ne doit pas changer grand chose et si vous êtes déjà là, c'est encore mieux en fait » fit la pourfendeuse des deux envahisseurs.

Elle réfléchit alors un instant, se demandant si elle devait prendre Goku en aparté, comme sa mère lui avait demandé ou si elle allait donner les informations à tout le monde. Elle opta finalement pour la seconde solution car elle pensa que tout le monde avait le droit de savoir. Et rien ne l'empêchait de prendre soit Goku soit Gohan en privé par après pour donner quelques infos plus confidentielles.

« Bon normalement je ne devais parler qu'à Son Goku mais puisque vous êtes tous là, autant vous le dire aussi ». 

C'est ainsi que la toujours mystérieuse jeune fille raconta des événements à la fois bien étranges et bien dramatiques car selon elle, dans un an, deux êtres mi-humain mi-robot appelée Cyborgs débarqueront sur une île pas très loin de la Capitale du Sud. Leur niveau de puissances n'auront rien de commun avec ce que la Z-Team a connu. La guerrière avoue même qu'elle même n'est pas de taille face aux deux monstres artificiels, ce qui donna une bonne idée du niveau des Cyborgs.  
Mais les évènements les plus funeste arrivèrent après. Car en effet peu de monde résistera à la forces des Cyborgs. Goku mourra d'une maladie de coeur incurable, un peu avant leur arrivée. Végéta, Piccolo, Krilin et Yamcha mourront eux assez vite de la main des êtres cybernétiques. Goten lui mourra peu après dans une énième tentative, avec Gohan, de vaincre les Cyborgs. Et donc seul Gohan échappera à la mort à ce moment. Mais malheureusement, cette dernière le rattrapa 13 ans plus tard au terme d'un long combat. Et c'est avec la mort de Gohan que la jeune fille décida, grâce à une invention devenue possible dans le futur, de remonter le temps pour éviter qu'un tel futur aussi apocalyptique ne se produise. On voyait d'ailleurs que le fait de raconter tous ces événements affectait la jeune adolescente. Mais elle termina sur une note plus joyeuse en révélant qu'elle avait sur elle un médicament pouvant guérir la maladie dont sera affecté Goku. Ainsi il pourra s'entraîner, ainsi que les autres, pour pouvoir tenter de contrer la menace prédite par la super saiyenne. Par contre elle ne dévoila rien sur son identité mis a part son âge qui était de 16 ans.

« Par contre le fait que Son Goku soit ici et Gohan dans la capsule saiyen me fait me demander si tout va vraiment se passer comme je vous l'ai expliqué, c'est vraiment bizarre cette inversion » conclu-t-elle un peu perplexe. 

Pour Goku et ses amis, les événements décrit par l'adolescente était un peu difficile à avaler mais après tout, elle semblait connaître Gohan ainsi que pas mal de détail concernant les autres. 

« J'ai un peu de mal à croire tout ça mais dans le doute je crois que je vais m'entraîner durement pendant l'année qui vient. J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer parce que je n'aurais voulu croire la personne qui m'avait prévenu. » fit Krilin toujours un peu étonné des révélations de la jeune fille.  
« Je ferai la même chose, je ne laisserai pas deux Cyborgs me tuer si facilement ! » s 'exclama Piccolo.  
« D'ailleurs Piccolo si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je voudrais bien que l'on continue à s'entraîner ensemble ainsi qu'avec Goten et surement Gohan quand il arrivera. » dit Goku à l'adresse de Namek.  
« Bien sur et avec Gohan en plus, cela sera parfait. Je veux me mesurer au Super Saiyen. » répondit Piccolo.  
« Oui on va s'entraîner tous les quatre, ca va être chouette ! » fit Goten joyeusement comme peu affecté par le récit de la combattante mystère.  
« Pfff, j'ai pas non plus l'intention de mourir ni de me faire surpasser par un gamin ! » éructa Végéta avant de s'en aller. 

Mais le prince des saiyens s'arrêta assez vite en voyant une capsule saiyen rentrer dans l'atmosphère terrienne. Il regarda cette sphère avec un air de désespoir mais aussi de haine tellement il se sentait inférieur à son occupant. 

« Profite bien ta supériorité gamin car ca ne durera pas, ca je peux te le jurer ! » maugréa-t-il en repartant.

Le reste des combattants avait eux aussi remarqué l'engin spatial et ils s'étaient déjà tous déplacé vers le point de chute du pod. Ce dernier atterrit alors, ne manquant bien sur pas de causer un grand cratère.  
La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et Gohan en sortit tout aussi rapidement car il voulait savoir pourquoi il ne ressentait plus le Ki des deux personne ressemblant à Freezer. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'était son père, son frère, Piccolo, Krilin, Yamcha ainsi qu'une jeune fille qu'il lui était tout à fait inconnu. Voir tous ses amis et proches encore vivant, le rassura.  
Cependant, il hésita à se rapprocher des siens car il avait toujours un sentiment de honte envers eux. Surtout envers Goten qu'il n'avait su protéger de l'infâme Freezer. Mais finalement il n'eut plus à choisir que faire puisque Goten était déjà entrain d'accourir vers lui, ne voulant pas attendre que son frère sorte du cratère dans lequel le pod était. Il ne fallu d'ailleurs que peu de temps au petit garçon pour arriver à hauteur de son aîné et de lui sauter dans les bras.  
Gohan, un peu surprit et ayant des sentiments contradictoires ne sut réagir que par un réflexe de tenir son petit frère dans ses bras. Mais l'expression de son visage était plus de la surprise que de la joie ou autre.  
Mais quand il vit que des larmes coulaient des joues de son jeune frère, l'aîné de Goku ne put se retenir de serrer fort Goten dans ses bras ainsi que de commencer à lui même pleurer. Après un moment, le plus jeune des métis-saiyen releva la tête découvrant son visage rougit par les pleurs ainsi qu'encore des larmes qui coulait sur les joues du garçon mais à la vue de l'expression que Goten affichait, on voyait bien que c'était des larmes de joie. De la joie d'avoir enfin retrouvé son grand frère qui fut absent bien trop longtemps à son goût mais sa première question fut plus...superficielle.

« T'as les cheveux super long comme pendant qu'on s'entrainait mais je préfère quand ils sont plus court comme sur Namek » fit Goten avec un grand sourire tout en tenant la masse de cheveux de Gohan. Car en effet, la chevelure du Super Saiyen était assez longue car il n'avait pas jugé utile de les couper durant son séjour sur Asraya. Ce qui en résultât que ses cheveux lui arrivèrent jusque dans le bas du dos et quelques épaisse mèches qui lui tombait jusqu'à mi hauteur des yeux.

Gohan fut un peu décontenancé par cette réflexion, certes anodine en temps normaux mais dans ce cas-ci, cela ne l'était pas, c'est pour cela que l'aîné de Goku mit un petit temps avant de répondre.

« Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais pensé à me couper les cheveux là où j'étais mais si tu veux, je peux demander à Papa de me les couper une fois rentré à la maison. » répondit alors Gohan, le visage aussi rougit que son petit frère.  
« Oui ce sera mieux ! » s'exclama gaiement Goten.  
« Mais Goten dis-moi qui est cette jeune fille avec vous, elle ressemble étrangement à Bulma » rajouta-t-il  
« Elle a pas voulu dire qui elle était mais c'est elle qui nous a sauvé du papa de Freezer qui voulait te combattre. » répondit le jeune garçon.  
« Le père de Freezer ?! C'est donc lui qui était dans ce vaisseau ! » fit Gohan étonné par la révélation de Goten.  
« Oui c'était lui et il était venu avec son autre fils et ils étaient super fort car on a essayé de se battre contre lui et même tout en ensemble on arrivait pas sauf Krilin qui a réussi à couper en deux le méchant avec son disque super tranchant. et... »  
« Tu me raconteras ça plus tard, j'aimerais bien parler à cette jeune fille » coupa Gohan intrigué par la présence de la mystérieuse combattant qui avait apparemment sauvé tout le monde ici. De plus le fait qu'il soit arrivé trop tard et que sans l'arrivée providentielle de cette jeune fille, ses proches serait peut être déjà tous mort et que donc une fois de plus il n'avait pas su protéger sa famille et ses amis malgré toute la puissance qu'il détient. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'apitoiement.  
« D'accord mais tu vas voir, la fille elle va te raconter une histoire encore plus bizarre. » répondit Goten. 

Gohan s'envola alors du cratère où il était, toujours avec Goten dans les bras et se dirigea vers les autres combattant resté à l'extrémité de trou formé par la capsule. Une fois arrivé, il se posa à coté de son mentor et son père et déposa Goten à terre. Tandis que le Namek et le Saiyen firent un large sourire en voyant Gohan, ce dernier n'était dans le même état d'esprit car il avait toujours honte de n'avoir pu rien faire sur Namek avant qu'un drame se produise. Et c'est Piccolo qui le vit en premier. 

« Gohan, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement ?! Je parie que tu t'en veux encore pour ce qu'il s'est passé sur Namek ! »  
« Ou...Oui, c'est ça mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment... » répondit le métis-saiyen d'un air assez triste .  
« Je comprends mais faudra bien que tu le fasse un jour, je crois c'est important » fit Piccolo.  
« Piccolo a raison fiston mais pour le moment tu devrais écouter l'histoire de la jeune fille, c'est assez étonnant comme histoire. » dit Goku  
« Oui Goten m'a dit la même chose. » répondit Gohan.  
« D'ailleurs Gohan, je pourrais te parler en privé et je te raconterai ce que je leur ai expliqué en même temps. » fit alors la jeune fille.  
« En privé ? Mais..pourquoi ? » s'étonna l'élève de Piccolo.  
« Parce que je n'ai vraiment confiance qu'en toi pour certaines infos que je voudrais te confier. » répondit elle.  
« Ah...heu..OK... je te suis alors. »  
« Et nous, elle nous aiment pas ? » fit Goten, un peu jaloux de voir que l'inconnue ne faisait confiance qu'a Gohan.  
« Je ne crois pas Goten mais si tu rappelle de ce qu'elle a raconté, Gohan est la seule personne ici qu'elle connaisse vraiment. » répondit Goku toujours amusé par les questions spontanée de son cadet.

 

Un peu plus loin, la jeune inconnue et Gohan s'était isolé pour que la première puisse lui expliquer les raisons de sa venue et d'autre infos qu'elle ne voulait donner qu'à Gohan. Une fois toute l'histoire des Cyborgs, de la maladie de son père, de la mort de tous les combattants et la propre mort de Gohan bien longtemps plus tard, ce dernier était plus que médusé devant le sombre futur que prédisait la jeune fille et il eut une réaction quelque peu différente des autres combattants.

« Si ce tu dis est vrai, je laisserai pas faire une chose pareille, j'ai déjà manqué deux fois de protéger Goten, Papa, Piccolo et les autres alors je ne raterai pas une 3e fois ! On va s'entraîner et on détruira ces Cyborgs ! » fit le métis-saiyen d'un air plus que résolu à modifier le futur annoncé.  
« Mais je t'ai pas encore dis mais merci d'avoir sauvé tout le monde, moi j'étais parti trop tard et sans toi cela en était finit de la planète. » rajouta-t-il.  
« De..de rien » fit la jeune fille un peu gênée et visiblement peu à l'aise depuis le début de l'aparté avec Gohan.  
« Dis, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bizarre depuis qu'on est ici » remarqua le métis-saiyen.  
« C'est que...Ca me perturbe un peu de te parler alors qu'à mon époque tu es mort depuis 3 ans. De plus te voir plus jeune que moi, c'est assez bizarre » répondit la jeune fille.  
« C'est vrai que ca doit être étrange tout comme ca me fait bizarre d'entendre que je vais devenir ton mentor comme Piccolo l'est pour moi. Mais comme on est seuls, tu veux vraiment pas me dire qui tu es vraiment ? Parce que moi je trouve que tu ressemble beaucoup à Bulma. » fit Gohan amusé de voir qu'il sera plus tard un mentor à l'image de Piccolo.  
« Oui à toi je veux bien le dire mais tu promet de garder ça pour toi car si tout le monde le sait, cela .. » commença-t-elle «.. pourrait empêcher ma naissance, ce qui serait ennuyeux. » termina-t-elle avec ironie.  
«Si tu veux je dirai rien même si je sais que Goten voudra absolument savoir ce que tu m'a dit » dit Gohan en rigolant, sachant que son petit frère n'aime pas être mis à l'écart.  
« Hum..Si il y tient vraiment tu peux lui dire mais à personne d'autre. »  
« Bref, je m'appelle Bra et j'ai 16 ans. La raison pour laquelle je peux me transformer en Super Saiyen c'est que je suis la fille de Végéta. » révéla la métisse saiyenne  
« Ha et tu es aussi la fille de Bulma alors vu que tu lui ressemble beaucoup. » répondit Gohan.  
« Tout à fait et c'est elle qui a construit la machine a remonter le temps que j'ai emprunté pour venir ici ».  
« Ca m 'étonne pas de Bulma ça, elle vraiment très intelligente. »  
« Mais je suis vraiment étonné que Végéta et Bulma vont avoir une fille. »  
« Oui Maman se doutait bien que cela allait vous étonner mais bon, je suis pourtant bien là. » fit la fille du prince des saiyens assez amusé par l'étonnement provoqué par la révélation de son père et de sa mère.  
« Bon maintenant que je t'ai tout dis, je dois repartir à mon époque pour avertir ma mère que ma 'mission' est accomplie. Si je le peux, je reviendrais vous aider contre les Cyborgs, ca me fera plaisir de me battre à nouveau à tes côtés Gohan. » dit elle affectueusement.  
« OK, merci d'être venu nous prévenir et d'avoir sauvé la Terre » répondit Gohan un peu gêné de voir à quel point Bra tenait à lui. 

La dessus, la jeune fille s'envola au loin, laissant Gohan seul un moment. Le jeune garçon était un peu troublé d'avoir parlé avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaitra quand dans quelques années, surtout une personne qui semblait tenir à lui alors que lui ne connaissait pas du tout cette personne. C'était vraiment étrange. Mais bon, il valait mieux se concentrer sur les évènements qui allait se produire et se préparer en conséquence. Le métis-saiyen aurait préféré ne plus a avoir à s'entraîner durement comme il le fit avant Namek ou pendant le trajet pour Namek mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix si il voulait arriver cette fois-ci à protéger les gens qu'il aime. Et c'était bien là la seule motivation qu'il avait et elle était assez forte. Cependant Goten le sortit de ses pensées en tirant sur le haut de sa tenue asrayanne. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Goten ? » fit Gohan baissant les yeux vers son jeune frère.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit la fille que nous on pouvait pas savoir ?. » répondit Goten un peu jaloux.  
« Ha ha c'est un secret Goten mais si tu veux je te le confierai mais pas ici, quand on sera rentré. » fit Gohan une main dans les cheveux de son jeune frère. 

Les deux métis-saiyen retournèrent alors vers leur compagnons qui eux même voudrait bien savoir ce que la mystérieuse jeune fille a bien pu confier à Gohan. Mais ce dernier dit alors qu'il ne dira rien car il avait promis de garder le secret. 

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a deux Cyborgs à abattre dans un an donc il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'y mette le plus vite possible sinon c'est eux qui auront notre peau. » fit Goku à l'adresse de ses amis.

Tous acquiescèrent et en conséquence ils se donnèrent tous rendez-vous à l'endroit indiqué par la jeune fille dans un an exactement. Il fut aussi convenu que Tenshinhan et Chaozu serait ressuscité pendant cette année afin qu'il puisse eux aussi apporter leur aide contre les Cyborgs.

Sur ce après s'être dit au revoir, les combattant se séparèrent. Gohan, Goten, Piccolo et Goku s'en allèrent ensemble en direction du Mont Paozu tandis que Krilin et Yamcha partirent dans l'autre direction vers l'île de Kame Senin.


	15. Changer le Futur

Le Mont Paozu étant en vue, Goku, ses deux fils et Piccolo amorcèrent leur descente vers la demeure des Son. Ce fut un trajet assez silencieux et un peu étrange car si Goten, Goku et Piccolo volait côte à côte, Gohan restait derrière, isolé du petit groupe comme si il n'était pas pressé de rentrer chez lui. Ce comportement assez inhabituel chez le métis-saiyen n'avait pas échappé aux trois autres et tous se demandèrent pourquoi Gohan agissait ainsi. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux explications de ce genre. 

De plus Goku n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise de rentrer non plus car la dernière fois qu'il a vu sa femme, elle lui en voulait énormément pour ce qu'il s'était passé sur Namek. Mais il pensa que le fait qu'il ramenait ses deux fils à la maison apaiserait sa rancœur, du moins il l'espérait.

Le premier à atterrir sur le parvis de la maison fut bien sur Goten qui était pressé d'annoncer le retour de Gohan. Les autres se posèrent devant la maison quelque secondes plus tard. 

« Mamaaaaan ?! » cria Goten qui venait de rentrer en trombe dans la maison dans un fracas assez peu discret. 

Reconnaissant le voix de son plus jeune fils, Chichi sortit de la salle de bains qu'elle était occupé à nettoyer et fila vers l'origine du cri. 

« Goten ?! C'est bien toi ?! » demanda-t-elle  
« Oui c'est moi maman mais je suis pas tout seul tu vas voir ! » fit le jeune garçon affichant un enthousiasme et une excitation non dissimulé.   
« Et tu as ramené qui ? Pas ton père, j'espère ?! » répondit Chichi.  
« Oui il est là mais c'est pas lui dont je parle, viens tu vas voir ! » dit Goten tout en tirant le bras de sa mère. 

Et au vu de la force de ce dernier, la fille de Gyumao ne put résister et se fit entraîner à l'extérieur de l'habitation où était encore Gohan, Piccolo et Goku.   
A peine sortie, Chichi se figea d'un coup car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vit. Voir son fils aîné en vie et en apparente bonne santé était bien la dernière chose auquel elle s'attendait. 

« Go..Gohan..c'est..c'est toi ? » arriva-t-elle difficilement à prononcer  
« Ben oui c'est lui, tu le reconnais pas ? » répondit Goten à la place de Gohan.

Cette confirmation de son cadet fit 'tilt' dans l'esprit de la femme de Goku et elle se rua alors vers son fils aîné, dont elle l'avait cru mort, en criant « Gohaaaan !! ».

Ce dernier fut quelque peu étouffé par l'étreinte de sa mère, étreinte qui d'ailleurs ne lui pas manqué le moins du monde. 

« Gohan chéri, tu vas bien ? Et c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?! Et tu as vu tes cheveux, ils sont bien trop long ! Et tu ne sens pas la rose, tu vas vite prendre un bain avec ton frère qui sent aussi mauvais que toi ! » s'exclama Chichi. 

Ces questions très terre à terre fit rigoler Goku et Goten et même Piccolo esquissa un sourire au vu de la scène. Le seul qui ne rigolait pas était Gohan, qui était plus gêné par le trop-plein d'affection de sa mère qu'amusé comme les autres. 

« Je vais bien maman et je sais que mes cheveux sont trop longs. Goten me l'a déjà dit. Tu n'as pas changé toi par contre. » répondit-il avec cette fois-ci un sourire.  
« Bon vous allez vous laver puis je vais vous faire un bon diner, je suis sur que vous devez avoir faim tous les deux » fit Chichi en prenant ses deux fils par les épaules avec chacun de ses bras et les emmenant à l'intérieur de la maison tout en ignorant totalement Goku et Piccolo desquels elle n'a pas adressé ne fut-ce qu'un seul regard. Ce qui au final ne dérangea pas les deux anciens rivaux, même si c'était pour des raisons propres à chacun.

Dans la maison, Chichi était tout en affaire avec le retour de ses deux fils mais surtout de Gohan qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis plus de 7 mois. Car pour Goten c'était plus récent. Il avait beau être parti s'entraîner avec Goku et Piccolo, il était tout de même revenu quelques fois à la maison pour voir sa mère et ainsi lui dire que Gohan était vivant mais sur une autre planète. Ce qui avait fort réjoui l'ancienne combattante. D'ailleurs, la première fois que Goten était revenu, sa mère ne s'était pas priver de le gronder pour sa fugue et voulu même empêcher son fils cadet de repartir mais devant l'insistance et la forte volonté de son jeune garçon, elle du finalement cédé.

Et donc Chichi auscultait dans tous les sens Gohan pour être certain que son fils aîné était en bonne santé, ce qui gêna quelque peu ce dernier et fit rigoler le plus jeune qui n'avait plus assisté à pareil scène depuis la fin du combat contre Végéta, il y a un an. 

« Maman je vais bien, tu sais et je voudrais bien aller au lac près d'ici comme ça on pourra se laver et je pourrai aussi parler avec Piccolo »  
« Mmmh...c'est vrai que tu as l'air d'aller bien mais tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu traine avec ce Piccolo, il me fait peur à moi. » répondit Chichi.  
« Mais maman, tu sais bien moi je l'aime bien et qu'il pas aussi méchant que tu le crois et n'oublie pas qu'il m'a sauvé la vie aussi alors tu devrais plutôt le remercier. »   
« Peut-être mais je lui fais pas confiance moi mais bon si tu tiens tant à lui, va donc avec lui et ton frère au lac mais ne trainez pas trop, le diner sera bientôt prêt et j'aimerais bien qu'on passe la soirée en famille pour une fois »   
« Pas de problèmes, ca prendra pas trop longtemps » dit Gohan.  
« Allez Goten, le dernier au lac est une poule mouillé ! » rajouta-t-il   
« Hey c'est toi qui va être la poule mouillé ! » cria joyeusement Goten en se précipitant vers la sortie.  
« A tout à l'heure M'man ! » rajouta-t-il déjà dehors. 

Gohan sortit tout aussi vite et attrapa le bras de Piccolo pour l'emmener avec lui, ce dernier resista un peu mais quand son élève lui fit part de son envie d'avoir une discussion avec lui et que vu l'air sérieux que le fils de Goku prit en demandant cela, le Namek comprit que cela avait l'air important et suivit alors Gohan. 

 

Goku de son côté resta seul avec sa femme. Il avait beau être un guerrier puissant, il avait toujours un peu peur de rester seul avec Chichi pour parler de choses sérieuses. Surtout que là, la fille de Gyumao lui en voulait bien plus que d'habitude, il espérait encore que le fait d'avoir ramené ses deux fils chez eux calmerait la colère de son épouse et que son exil forcé prendrait fin.

C'est alors que cette dernière sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers son mari avec un air vraiment peu avenant.

« Goku.. » commença Chichi d'un air sévère « je suis contente que tu ai ramené Gohan ainsi que Goten à la maison mais ne crois pas pour autant que je te pardonne donc c'est simple, une fois les enfants rentrés tu leur dit au revoir et tu t'en va avec Piccolo, c'est bien compris ?! » termina-t-elle  
« Je comprends que tu m'en veuille Chichi mais je crois que pour le bien de nos deux fils, ce serait mieux qu'on reste ensemble non ? Gohan à l'air déjà assez perturbé comme ça alors si en plus il apprends que ses parents se séparent à cause de Namek, je crois pas que ca va lui plaire » tenta Goku.  
« Perturbé ? Il avait l'air d'aller très bien tout à l'heure » répondit Chichi incrédule.  
« Il avait l'air bien mais pendant le trajet entre le lieu où il a atterri et ici je l'ai senti distant et pas du tout dans son assiette et il a demandé à Piccolo de l'accompagner parce qu'il voulait lui parler, donc à mon avis il y a quelque chose que le dérange et c'est surement lié à ce qu'il s'est passé sur Namek » expliqua l'ancien disciple de Kame Senin. 

Sa femme, étonnée par tant de sérieux de la part de son mari ne sut quoi répondre car elle n'avait pas senti le mal être dont était apparemment affecté l'un des ses fils. Certes, elle ne l'avait vu que peu de temps avant de l'envoyer se laver avec son petit frère et son mentor mais elle n'avait rien vu alors que Goku lui avait apparemment tout compris, ce qui est étrange car généralement le saiyen ne s'inquiétait jamais vraiment pour son fils. Décidément cette maudite planète Namek avait changé bien du monde jusqu'à son innocent jeune fils, Goten qui avait eu l'audace de fuguer.

« Bon..si c'est que tu dis est vrai, et j'ai tendance à penser que tu dis la vérité, il vaut mieux en effet que Gohan ai encore ses deux parents près de lui. » se résigna la mère des deux garçons.  
« Merci Chichi, je crois vraiment que c'est le mieux à faire » répliqua le meilleur ami de Krilin.  
« Mais n'oublie pas, je ne fais ça que pour Gohan. » fit d'un ton sec la femme du saiyen.  
« Oui je le sais bien et maintenant je vais aller voir comment Piccolo se débrouille avec nos deux garnements » répondit Goku avec un léger sourire.   
« Bonne idée et vérifie bien qu'ils soient propre tous les deux » dit Chichi toujours assez froidement . 

Goku fit un sourire approbateur et s'envola alors vers ses deux fils et son ancien rival.

 

Au lac du Mont Paozu, l'ambiance y était plus joyeuse, Goten étant très content de retrouver son frère après plus de 7 mois d'absence. C'était certes pas aussi long que l'année qu'il du attendre quand Gohan fut entraîné par Piccolo dans un désert mais tout de même, le temps c'était fait long. Heureusement que l'entraînement intensif de Goku et Piccolo l'avait été aidé à passer le temps plus vite sinon il se serait vraiment ennuyé. Goten avait d'ailleurs hâte de montrer à Gohan ses progrès en matière de combat mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, c'était le moment de la détente, moment qui venait à point car les instants de repos et de loisirs furent très rare ces derniers temps, son père et le namek ne l'ayant pas ménagé pendant ces 7 derniers mois. 

Sur le bord du lac on voyait Piccolo assis, les jambes et les bras croisés et les yeux fermés, surement en train de méditer comme à son habitude même si les cris des deux jeunes métis-saiyen ne devait pas aidé à sa concentration mais il préférait les cris de joie des deux gamins que les cris strident et désagréable de leur mère. Sur sa droite se trouvait deux tas de vêtement correspondant aux tenues de combat des fils de Goku. Il était intéressant de voir la différence entre la pile de vêtements de Gohan, avec sa tenue asrayanne bien plié et bien ordonné et celle de Goten où la pile était plutôt un tas informe avec les habits en désordre. D'ailleurs quand Piccolo avait vu Gohan plié soigneusement ses vêtements, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en repensant au début de l'entraînement de Gohan dans le désert où il avait fait exactement la même chose avec son espèce de veste jaune et rouge qu'il avait à l'époque. Son élève avait beau avoir changé du à cet entraînement, il y avait tout de même des choses qui était resté identique.   
Du côté des deux frères, c'était la foire au jet d'eau ainsi qu'un concours de celui qui lançait la plus grand gerbe d'eau sur l'autre. Peu avant cela, Gohan avait été surpris que Goten puisse nager sans aucun problème alors qu'avant leur départ pour Namek, il ne pouvait guère aller dans l'eau par risque de noyade. Ce dernier avait été d'ailleurs assez satisfait de la surprise que cela avant engendré .   
C'est alors que Goku arriva au lac et se posa près du Namek. Il posa un regard sur l'étendue d'eau et vit ses deux fils s'amuser à plonger sous l'eau, les cris de joie qu'il entendait le réjouissait beaucoup car cela faisait longtemps qu'il espérait voir ses deux garçons réunit et s'amusant tout les deux, chose qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer jusqu'à ce matin. Cette vision lui fit quasiment oublier les problèmes qu'il avait avec sa femme. 

« Alors toujours en vie ? » se moqua quelque peu Piccolo, sortant ainsi le saiyen des ses pensées.  
« Comme tu le vois oui, je suis toujours en vie, ca c'est mieux passé avec Chichi que je ne le craignais, j'ai réussi à la convaincre que l'on reste ensemble pour le bien de nos deux garçons, surtout Gohan qui m'avait l'air perturbé sur le chemin de la maison. » répondit Goku.  
« Tu l'a remarqué toi aussi ? » questionna le namek   
« Oui et je crois que Goten l'a remarqué aussi. » fit le père des deux métis-saiyen  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui le perturbe ainsi mais vu qu'il voulait me parler, je devrais le savoir bien assez vite. » dit Piccolo d'un air un peu inquiet pour son élève.  
« C'est étrange d'ailleurs parce quand tu le vois avec Goten là, on dirait que tout va bien. » remarqua le disciple de Kaïo   
« Je crois que Gohan veut faire bonne figure devant Goten donc il laisse de côté ses problèmes et tente de s'amuser pour ne pas inquiéter son petit frère mais tu peux être certain qu'une fois seul avec moi, il se comportera d'une tout autre manière » supputa le mentor de Gohan.   
« C'est bien possible et... » Goku n'eut pas le temps de finir quand il vit ses deux gamins sortir de l'eau Encore une fois il y avait un différence notable entre les deux, Gohan était vêtu d'un caleçon alors que Goten était dans le plus simple appareil, nullement gêné par sa nudité. Ce dernier s'approcha alors de son père.

« Dis Papa, tu veux pas venir avec moi dans l'eau, Gohan y veut plus y aller et il a dit que je pouvais pas y aller tout seul »  
« D'accord fiston, laisse-moi me déshabiller et je te suis » répondit Goku.   
« Ouaiiis chouette ! » s'exclama Goten tout en plongeant dans le lac.

Gohan, de son côté, s'assît alors à côté de son mentor, les jambes repliés et entouré des ses deux bras. Ainsi que sa tête sur ses genoux. Et comme prédit par Piccolo, l'expression du visage du garçon n'était plus vraiment de la joie mais plus un regard sérieux.

« Piccolo... » commença-t-il de sa voix basse et triste des mauvais jours.  
« Pourquoi j'arrive jamais à protéger les gens que j'aime alors que j'ai apparemment une force gigantesque ? » termina-t-il

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as un potentiel de combat énorme que forcément tout va tout réussir du premier coup, pouvoir utiliser son potentiel correctement demande du travail et de la volonté et ce n'est pas parce que tu as échoué une fois que tu dois te considérer comme mauvais. » répondit Piccolo.  
« Une fois ?! » s'exclama Gohan en relevant la tête, presque choqué.   
« Tu es mort par ma faute contre Nappa, Goten est mort contre Freezer et ce matin, vous seriez tous mort contre le père et le frère de Freezer si la fille qui est venu du Futur ne vous avait pas sauvé. Ca fait 3 fois que j'échoue et deux fois il y a eu un mort. » rajouta le jeune garçon presque en larme.  
« Gohan je ne crois pas qu'avoir vaincu Freezer peut être considéré comme un échec même si il y a eu des morts . Dit le namek qui tenta de calmer son élève.  
« Pour moi c'est un échec car je n'ai pas su protéger Goten correctement. » répondit Gohan   
« Personne n'aurait pu le protéger face à un tel monstre et arrête de croire que tout est de ta faute, c'est ridicule, tu été extraordinaire en tuant Freezer alors cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et va de l'avant , entraine toi pour pouvoir battre ces cyborgs dans un an et comme ça tu sera en mesure de protéger ceux que tu aimes, parce que dans l'était d'esprit où tu es actuellement, tu ne pourras jamais protéger qui que soit, ca je peux te l'assurer » expliqua Piccolo d'un air un peu sévère.

Mais la dernière phrase du namek fit comme un électrochoc au métis-saiyen car, comme souvent, il avait raison et si Haakan était là; il se prendrait surement une second baffe pour ne pas avoir tenu compte de ce qu'il avait dit avant le départ du jeune garçon pour la Terre. Ce second rappel fut presque une révélation pour Gohan car oui ressasser les événements passé et se lamenter sur soi ne lui permettrait pas de progresser et ainsi défendre ses amis, sa famille et même peut être la planète entière. 

« Tu..tu as raison Piccolo  ! » cria alors Gohan tout en se relevant d'un geste.   
«On va s'entraîner et vaincre ces Cyborgs ! Je ne laisserai plus personne mourir, encore moins si je suis là, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ce qu'il s'est passé sur Namek alors il faut que je devienne plus fort ! » continua Gohan toujours d'un ton enjoué et déterminé.  
« Bien, je préfère te voir comme ça que comme il y a 5 minutes. Là je retrouve le guerrier que j'ai formé. » fit Piccolo avec un air un peu fier de voir son jeune ami rependre le dessus sur ses soi-disant échecs passés.  
« Tu voudras bien encore t'entraîner avec moi Piccolo ? » demanda le fils aîné de Goku.  
« Et comment, je veux me battre contre le Super Saiyen dont Végéta avait l'air d'avoir si peur » répondit le namek.  
« De plus Goku et Goten n'attendent que ça aussi, ca nous fera un bon entraînement à tous. » rajouta-t-il  
« Vous voulez tous vous battre contre moi ? Mais...c'est pas juste...je suis pas aussi fort que vous trois réunis... » dit Gohan peu rassuré à l'idée d'affronter seul son père, son frère et son mentor.  
« Tsss..et voilà tu recommences...Même à trois on a aucune chance face à toi, je le sais mais ne crois pas rester le plus fort très longtemps, on va tout faire pour te rattraper. » fit l'ancien démon.  
« Si tu le dis Piccolo » s'exclama le jeune garçon un peu gêné d'avoir été qualifié de « plus fort » par son mentor.

C'est alors que Goten et Goku sortirent de l'eau, alerté par les cris de Gohan. 

« Gohan pourquoi tu cries comme ça, ca va pas ? » demanda Goten, un peu inquiet.  
« Non tout va bien Goten, on va aller s'entraîner pour combattre les Cyborgs, d'accord ? » dit Gohan en posant la main sur la tête de son petit frère avec un regard chaleureux.  
« Ouais bonne idée ! J'vais t'montrer comment je suis devenu fort ! » s'exclama joyeusement le petit garçon.  
« Je suis curieux de voir ça mais d'abord rhabille toi, tu vas pas t'entraîner tout nu hein ? » rigola le fils aîné de Goku.

Goten s'exécuta sans broncher et parti se rhabiller.

« Gohan tu m'as l'air de meilleur humeur..c'est d'avoir parlé avec Piccolo qui t'a changé ainsi ? » se demanda Goku qui ne percevait plus de malaise chez son fils aîné.  
« Oui il m'a remis les idées en place comme à chaque fois » répondit Gohan avec un grand sourire.  
« Merci Piccolo d'ailleurs, je savais que te parler était la bonne chose à faire » rajouta-t-il.  
« De rien Gohan. Tant mieux si j'ai pu t'aider. »   
« Sacré Piccolo qui aurait cru que tu serais si doué avec les enfants ! » railla Goku.  
« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi et au lieu de dire des âneries allons nous entraîner » répondit Piccolo apparemment un peu courroucé par la petite moquerie de son ancien rival. 

Malgré tout, Goku et Gohan ne se privèrent pas pour rigoler un bon coup. Ceci fait et et les deux métis-saiyens rhabillé, le petit groupe quitta les abords du lac pour retourner à la demeure des Son car il avait été décidé de passer la soirée à la maison puis de commencer l'entraînement, le lendemain. 

Une fois arrivé à la maison, Chichi contrôla l'état de propreté de ses deux fils avant de les laisser rentrer, ces derniers étant propres, elle les autorisa à rentrer ainsi que Goku selon leur accord convenu un peu plus tôt. Cependant, la fille de Gyumao était moins enclin à laisser rentrer Piccolo dont elle se méfiait toujours et avait encore une rancœur envers le Namek pour avoir en quelque sorte enlevé son fils aîné pour l'initier aux arts martiaux et l'impliquer dans une terrible bataille que fut le combat contre Végéta et Nappa. Elle céda finalement face à l'insistance de Gohan qui tenait beaucoup à ce que son mentor partage un diner avec lui et sa famille. Mais l'ancien démon déclina l'invitation voyant la réticence de la Maîtresse de maison et il partit alors dans les montagnes derrière le Mont Paozu en donnant rendez-vous demain à ses compagnons d'entraînement.   
Gohan, lui, fut un peu déçu mais il savait que le namek n'était pas du genre très social et de plus la réaction de sa mère face à son arrivée n'aidait son mentor à se sentir à l'aise, ce que Gohan reprocha à sa mère mais sans trop insister car il voulait passer une bonne soirée avant de commencer l'entraînement intensif qui allait suivre. Et cette soirée fut bonne car passé le sentiment de honte qu'avait le fils aîné de la famille Son, il était content de passer une soirée si paisible et si agréable avec sa famille au complet. Ce diner fut rythmé par la bonne nourriture et les divers histoires que Goten voulait absolument partager avec son frère et pour une fois c'était Gohan qui écoutait attentivement toutes les diverses aventures de son petit frère. Tout y passa, de l'affrontement contre Végéta, de la recherche des Dragon Balls ainsi que l'entraînement que le plus jeune des métis-saiyen avait suivi avec Goku et Piccolo.   
Goku, lui, raconta la petite anecdote où Goten avait râlé sur Shenron car ce dernier ne pouvait pas transporter Gohan, d'Asraya jusqu'ici. Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale même si le concerné rigolait un peu moins car légèrement gêné par cette petite incartade. Même Chichi, pourtant en colère contre son mari, rigola à cette petit histoire assez drôle. De plus elle dissimula sa rancoeur pour que ses deux fils passent une agréable soirée et ainsi ne pas gâcher le premier diner où toute la famille était réunie depuis bien longtemps.

La soirée se termina quand des signes de fatigue apparu chez les deux garçons et il fut donc décidé de mettre fin à ce repas familial pour aller se reposer en vue des dures journées qui attendait les 3 combattant de la maison.   
Avant cela, Chichi exigea que ses deux fils mettent leur tenue de combat à la lessive car elles ne sentait pas la rose et, pour celle de Goten, était dans un piteux état. Les jeunes métis-saiyen s'exécutèrent et filèrent dans la buanderie de la maison pour y mettre leur vêtements qui avait en effet besoin d'un bon lavage. Ceci fait et après un brossage de dent obligatoire, Gohan et Goten rejoignirent leur chambres qui, ces derniers temps, était plus devenu la chambre de Goten vu le peu de temps que son frère aîné avait passé dans celle-ci ces deux dernières années et leur mère passa les border.

La lumière à peine éteinte et la porte à peine refermé qu'on entendit déjà Goten se déplacer de son lit à celui de Gohan.

« Gohan ? » fit-il en secouant un peu son grand frère.   
« Mmmh, Goten ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répondit le fils aînée de Goku en se retournant vers son jeune frère.   
« J'peux dormir avec toi ? J'aime pas dormir tout seul » dit Goten d'un air suppliant.  
« Si tu veux Goten mais un jour va falloir que tu dormes dans ton lit comme un grand. » répondit affectueusement Gohan.   
«C'est d'accord » fit Goten tout en s'installant à côté de son frère. 

Ce dernier enveloppa alors son petit frère avec sa couverture et ferma les yeux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

 

Le lendemain, après un réveil bien matinal et un bon petit déjeuner, Gohan tint la promesse qu'il avait fait à Goten, hier et se fit couper les cheveux par Goku qui se contenta juste de raccourcir les cheveux de son aîné, surtout derrière. Ce qui fait qu'au final, il avait les cheveux rasés derrière mais encore les cheveux en bataille sur le devant et le dessus même si de ce côté, Goku avait raccourci aussi. 

Cela fait les 3 hommes de la famille partirent rejoindre Piccolo qui était déjà occupé à s'entraîner dans les montagnes non loin d'ici.  
Une fois arrivé il fut décidé de faire, pendant les 6 premier mois, un 3 contre 1. Gohan serait opposé à Goten, Piccolo et Goku car comme Gohan était de loin le plus fort des 4, il semblait juste qu'il soit seul contre les 3 autres. Cela fera un bonne entraînement pour ce dernier et un bon moyen de progression pour les 3 autres. Pour les 3 mois suivant, ce sera un combat d'équipes de 2 et Goten ayant insisté pour faire équipe avec son frère, ce sera donc un Gohan/Goten vs Goku/Piccolo. Les 3 derniers mois seront identiques aux 3 précédent mais avec un changement d'équipes qui sera comme ceci : Gohan/Piccolo vs Goten/Goku.  
Ce 3 contre 1 du début ne rassurait pas beaucoup le fils aîné de Goku car il ne pensait pas avoir une force supérieure à celle combiné de ses 3 adversaires mais il fit confiance à son mentor et à son père qui lui affirmait qu'il y arriverait sans problème si il s'y mettait sérieusement et que bien sur il se transformait en Super Saiyen. Ce qu'il fit sans broncher et grâce à l'entraînement de Kvasir sur Asraya, il put le faire en un instant et sans aucun risque pour ses compagnons. 

Le métis se para alors d'une aura et d'une chevelure dorée étincelante et dégagea une puissance qui pétrifia un instant ses adversaires du moment. De plus le regard dur de Gohan trancha avec son habituel expression de gentillesse. Goten et Goku, qui n'avait encore jamais vu Gohan en Super Saiyen était médusé par la transformation du jeune garçon mais cette stupeur se transforma vite en admiration. 

« Waaah Gohan t'a l'air trop fort comme ça » s'exclama Goten.  
« En plus tu sais changer de couleur de cheveux, c'est trop cool ! J'veux savoir faire ça aussi ! » rajouta-t-il.   
« Vu que la jeune fille du futur peut elle aussi se transformer, je pense bien que tu peux le faire aussi ainsi que toi Papa et même Végéta, je suppose. » répondit Gohan.   
« Je pense aussi. » fit laconiquement Piccolo.  
« Mais dis-moi Gohan, tu t'es entraîné là où tu étais pendant ces 7 derniers mois ? Parce que ton niveau n'a plus rien à voir avec celui que j'ai vu sur Namek. » rajouta l'ancien démon.  
« Oui je me suis entraîné là-bas dans une salle possédant une gravité 50 fois supérieur à celle de la Terre mais je crois pas avoir beaucoup progressé car je me suis surtout entraîné à contrôler ma force ainsi que ma transformation en Super Saiyen. » répondit le métis super saiyen.  
« Hum..c'est possible après tout car je ne t'ai vu que très peu sur Namek » dit Piccolo.  
« Mais trêve de bavardages, voyons vraiment ce que tu vaux, super saiyen ! » rajouta-t-il en mettant en position de combat.   
« Comme tu veux, Piccolo ! » cria Gohan, toujours peu sur de lui. 

C'est alors que Piccolo, Goku et Goten se jetèrent sur le Super Saiyen pour tenter de lui asséner un coup. Gohan vit ses 3 adversaires et décida de les repousser d'une explosion d'aura, ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien car ses assaillants furent largement repoussé et s'écrasèrent tous sur le sol rocheux.  
« C'est..c'est pas gagné ! Gohan nous a repoussé comme si de rien n'était » fit Goku tout en se relevant.  
« Il nous a repoussé certes mais cela n'a pas été sans mal pour lui, il a gaspillé de l'énergie en faisant ça donc rien n'est perdu. » répondit Piccolo plus confiant son ancien rival.

Goten pour sa part ne fit pas un mot mais il n'en pensait pas moins, de plus il ne voulait plus être le boulet de l'équipe comme il estime l'avoir été sur Namek et donc il resta concentré sur comment arriver à donner un bon challenge à Gohan. 

« Mmmh...j'ai une idée, je vais utiliser le Kaioken, ca effrayera quelque peu Gohan vu son manque de confiance en sa propre force et pendant ce temps là Piccolo, tu passe sur le côté et tu lance un Makankosappo. » expliqua le saiyen.  
«Hum..bien vu, je suis curieux de voir comme il va réagir » fit le namek.  
« Hey ! Et moi alors ? Vous m'oubliez ?! » cria Goten quelque peu mécontent d'être ainsi mis à l'écart.

Et en effet, les deux adultes avait quelque peu oubliés qu'ils avaient un troisième membre dans leur équipe, ce qui embarrassa un peu Goku.

« Hum...pardon Goten, c'est vrai qu'on t'oublie...donc..toi tu vas aller sur la gauche de Gohan et tu fera semblant de foncer sur lui mais au dernier moment tu fonces derrière lui et tu lui lance un Masenko ! Mais sois rapide; il faut qu'on attaque tous les trois en même temps et au même rythme et ainsi on pourra peut être mettre en difficulté Gohan, c'est d'accord ? » expliqua Goku.  
« C'est d'accord ! » fit Goten d'air plus joyeux.

Le trio mit alors son plan d'attaque à exécution. Goku passa en Kaioken x10 faisant apparaître l'aura rouge sang caractéristique du Kaioken et fonça sur son fils aîné qui fut en effet quelque peu impressionné par la technique de son père. Ce dernier lui envoya alors un coup surpuissant en direction de la tête du métis-saiyen mais celui-ci l'arrêta sans trop de difficulté mais à peine il repoussa son père qu'il vit le Makankosappo de Piccolo lui arriver de son flanc gauche ainsi que Goten sur son flanc droit. Le Super Saiyen fut tenter de reculer pour éviter ses deux attaquant latéraux mais il vit Goten bifurquer subitement derrière lui résultant que Gohan ne pouvait plus reculer. Le fils aîné de Chichi mit alors son index et son majeur sur son front et il disparu aussitôt et pile au moment où le Makankosappo et le Masenko des opposants allait se fracasser sur lui. La technique de Piccolo alla alors dévaster une montagne au loin alors que Goku, encore devant l'endroit où Gohan se trouvait il y a encore 2 secondes, se prit de plein fouet le Masenko de son jeune fils.

« Papa !! » cria Goten en voyant que sa vague d'énergie n'avait pas atteint la personne qu'il visait.

Le jeune métis courra vers son père, un peu inquiet et vit que finalement ce dernier s'en était tiré assez bien. 

« Papa ca va ? Je suis désolé, j'ai fait comme t'a dit mais Gohan il a disparu » fit Goten qui espérait n'avoir pas déçu son père à l'échec de l'attaque combinée.   
« Ne sois pas désolé Goten, c'est Gohan qui nous a joué un tour, c'était bien vu sa part. » répondit Goku agréablement surpris par la réaction de son fils aîné ainsi que de la bonne exécution de ce qui avait été demandé à son fils cadet.   
« Mais il est où Gohan maintenant ? » demanda le plus jeune des métis-saiyen.  
« Aucune idée fiston, ton frère sait bien caché son Ki » dit Goku en regardant autour de lui.  
« Je suis là ! » cria une voix qui venait de derrière.

Les 3 alliés de circonstances se retournèrent tous vers l'origine de cette voix et ils virent Gohan, un poisson sur l'épaule et n'étant plus Super Saiyen. 

« Mais le lac est loin d'ici comment as tu eu le temps d'y aller, de pêcher un poisson et de revenir ? » fit Goku médusé.  
« J'ai employé une technique que j'ai apprise sur Asraya, la planète où j'ai échoué après l'explosion de Namek. » répondit Gohan avec un grand sourire et une main se grattant l'arrière du crâne assez fier de la surprise provoqué par la technique asrayanne.   
« Ca s'appelle le Shunkan Ido ou le Déplacement Instantané et grâce à ça je peux me téléporter où je veux assez rapidement. Enfin il faut que je puisse visualiser l'endroit ou ressentir le Ki de quelqu'un sinon ca fonctionne pas. » expliqua le jeune garçon.   
« Technique intéressante, ils sont doués ces Asrayans. » fit Goku épaté.  
« En effet ca peut être pratique comme à l'instant où il nous tous berné avec sa technique. » dit Piccolo tout aussi épaté que le saiyen.  
« Moi je trouve ca trop cool ! T'a même plus besoin de voler et tu peux arriver par surprise devant le méchant et paf tu lui met un coup de poing ! » s'extasia Goten.  
« C'est vrai que c'est une technique pratique mais je la maitrise pas encore bien, j'arrive pas à apparaître précisément où je veux comme à l'instant où je suis revenu ici mais loin derrière vous alors que je voulais apparaître juste au milieu de vous trois » expliqua encore le Super Saiyen.  
« Ca c'est une question d'entraînement Gohan mais tu as déjà compris comment fonctionnait la technique, c'est le principal » répondit le Namek.   
« Bon, reprenons l'entraînement, on a pas vraiment le temps de discuter. » rajouta-t-il.

Sur ces mots du Namek, l'entraînement repris de plus belle avec cette étrange technique à l'esprit car Gohan ne se privera pas de l'utiliser en cas de besoin. 

L'année qui les séparaient de l'arrivée des Cyborgs passa assez vite, l'entraînement intensif aidant bien. Les 6 premiers mois furent assez difficile pour les adversaires de Gohan vu la différence de niveau mais au fur et à mesure, ils devenaient de plus en plus coriaces pour le jeune super saiyen qui du gérer le Kaioken très puissant de son père qui devenait de plus en plus puissant ainsi que sur la fin, le Kaioken de son petit frère que son père lui avait enseigné dans le but de donner un sacré challenge à Gohan. Goku avait d'ailleurs été impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle son cadet avait maitrisé cette technique même si ce fut tout de même assez dur pour le plus jeunes de combattant d'apprendre le Kaioken et il lui fallu d'abord. avoir une parfaite maitrise de son énergie, ce qu'il n'avait pas au départ mais Goten combla ce manque assez vite car très motivé d'apprendre une technique qui effrayait son grand frère. Piccolo n'était bien sur pas en reste avec l'intense combat qu'il menait contre son élève, la force du Namek augmenta significativement. Ce qui fait que le dernier mois de cette première période de 6 mois, Gohan eu les plus grandes peines à contrer les attaques des ses adversaires et dû puiser loin dans ses ressources pour pouvoir résister aux attaques combinés de son père, son frère et son mentor et lorsque les 6 mois vinrent à leur fin, Gohan ne put s'empêcher de pousser un ouf de soulagement tellement il était content d'avoir enfin un allié avec lui.   
Les 6 mois suivant ne furent qu'une succession de combats mais des combats bien plus équilibrés grâce aux 6 premiers mois. De plus Gohan s'entraina à la pratique du Shunkan Ido pour en avoir une parfaite maitrise, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Mais sous les conseils de Piccolo, qui avait saisi le fonctionnement de la technique, Gohan pu, après de longues séances d'entraînement, maitriser vraiment le Déplacement Instantané. Concernant Goten, il s'entraina à la maitrise du Kaioken sous la tutelle de son père. Les deux adultes s'échangèrent leur élèves respectifs quand Goten eu besoin de Piccolo pour développer encore son don de la détection du Ki et d'autres êtres vivant ou non. 

Le soir, les combattants rentrèrent chez eux, pour aussi passer du temps en famille et généralement c' était le temps de la détente et de la restauration après une bien dure journée. Et comme à l'accoutumé, Gohan raconta des multiples histoires à propos de son séjour sur Asraya, il prenait d'ailleurs soin de ne pas tout raconter en une fois pour avoir chaque soir quelque chose à dire. Gohan parla de sa famille d'accueil, Haakan et Léo, de son mentor asrayan, Kvasir et plein d'autres chose. Ce que les deux métis-saiyen aimaient aussi faire juste avant de dormir, c'était contempler les étoiles dans le ciel quand ce dernier était dégagé. Car Goten était curieux de tout et Gohan aimait beaucoup instruire son jeune frère. Ces moments privilégié avec son grand frère avait beaucoup manqué au jeune Goten. Non pas qu'il n'en ai pas eu avec son père ou même sa mère mais ils pouvaient rarement satisfaire toute sa curiosité ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Gohan même si ce dernier devait souvent mettre fin aux questions incessantes de son jeune frère pour éviter qu'ils passent la nuit dehors à regarder les étoiles et ne pas être en forme le lendemain. Et lors d'une de ces séances d'observations des étoiles, Goten rappela quelque chose que Gohan lui avait promis.

« Dis Gohan, tu m'a toujours pas dit ce que la fille t'avait dit quand t'es revenu. »  
« Ha oui c'est vrai que j'avais promis de te le dire mais tu ne dis rien à personne, c'est très important de ne rien dire même pas à Papa et Maman, OK ? »   
« Je dirai rien c'est promis ! » répondit Goten tout excité de connaître ce fameux secret.  
« Alors c'est simple, la fille s'appelle Bra et est elle est apparemment la fille de Bulma et Végéta. » dévoila Gohan.  
« Végéta ?! Le méchant ? Mais c'est pas possible ça ! » dit Goten en se retenant d'exprimer trop fort son grand étonnement.  
« Et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, je suis aussi étonné que toi » fit l'aîné de Goku.  
« L'amour c'est trop bizarre » dit le plus jeune d'un air médusé.  
« Ha ha c'est vrai que je n'y comprends rien moi aussi » rigola Gohan  
« Mais je compte sur toi car si je t'ai confié ce secret, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi » rajouta-t-il pour être sur que son petit frère avait bien compris l'importance de garder ce secret pour lui.  
« Je t'ai promis que je dirai rien alors je dirai rien, t'inquiète pas » répondit Goten en tentant de rassurer son frère. 

 

L'année s'écoula donc et il était temps que les défenseurs de la Terre changent le futur apocalyptique prédit par Bra.


	16. Les Cyborgs

C'était un jour ensoleillé, la température était bonne et le léger vent qui soufflait était agréable mais malgré cela, le peu de gens dans les rues n'étaient pas très joyeux. Ils affichaient soit une expression de dépit soit une expression de peur et de crainte. Mais pour capter ces expressions il fallait être rapide tellement les rares aventureux ne restait pas longtemps à découvert et ne faisait que passer d'un abri à un autre. Pour un observateur étranger ou quelqu'un qui avait passé ces dernières années reclus dans une grotte ou autre, la scène pouvait paraître étrange mais pour les autres, c'était plus que normal car c'était devenu le quotidien et surtout une question de survie. De plus ce même observateur extérieur pourrait être stupéfait de voir qu'en fait ces gens se déplaçait plutôt de ruine en ruine vu l'état complètement dévasté de la Capitale de l'Ouest où seul quelques rares bâtiments était encore plus ou moins debout comme par exemple la Capsule Corporation qui fut à une époque, la plus grosse compagnie de toute la région. Et c'est là que se dirigeait la seul personne n'affichant ni dépit ni terreur sur son visage. C'était plus de la colère contenue. La jeune fille aux cheveux lavande en queue de cheval et yeux bleus azur était assez connue parmi les survivants comme étant la seule personne encore en vie à s'opposer aux jumeaux maléfiques qui avait et continuait à semer la destruction sur leur passage. De plus son T-shirt gris avec le logo Capsule Corp frappé dessus, son leggings noir surmonté d'une espèce de jupette grise qui cachait son bassin était connu de tous car elle aidait souvent les survivants à trouver un abri ou à manger. Parfois elle protégeait certains survivants d'autre survivants qui n'hésitait pas à profiter du chaos pour terroriser les pauvres gens et en tirer profit bien sur. 

 

La jeune fille marchait d'un pas décidé et résolu. Car elle s'était fait la promesse en voyant toute cette terreur, de donner un autre futur à ceux qu'elle avait rencontré dans le passé. Et surtout, elle voulait absolument éviter la mort des amis de sa mère, de son père, de son mentor et du petit frère de ce dernier. 

« Maman ? » dit elle en rentrant dans ce qui restait de la Capsule Corporation.  
« Bra ? C'est toi ? » fit une voix lointaine.  
« Oui c'est moi, je suis rentrée » répondit la jeune fille.

Une femme d'âge mûr fit alors son apparition dans ce qui était autrefois le salon, c'était Bulma, la mère de Bra dont on voyait qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune malgré le peu de rides présent sur son visage. Elle tenait une clé à mollette et avait les manches retroussés, signe qu'elle était occupé à un quelconque bricolage ou réparation, ce qui était bien son habitude. 

« Alors tout c'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-elle  
« Oui tout s'est quasiment passé comme tu me l'avait expliqué ». répondit sa fille.  
« Quasiment ? » fit Bulma d'un air étonné que les évènements passé ne se soit pas passé exactement comme elle l'avait dit.  
« Rien de bien grave. C'est juste que c'était Gohan dans la capsule saiyen et non Son Goku comme tu me l'avait dit »  
« Gohan ?! » s'exclama la fille du Dr Brief. « Etrange...je suis certain que c'était Goku dans cette capsule ou alors je deviens folle » rajouta-t-elle perplexe.  
« C'est possible que tu te sois trompé, ca fait longtemps tout de même.» fit Bra.  
« Possible mais bon tu as raison, ce n'est pas très grave, du moment que tu a remis le médicament à Goku, c'est le principal. »  
« T'inquiète pas je l'ai fait » rassura Bra. « Mais..je suis pas repartie tout de suite comme tu me l'avais demandé...je..voulais revoir Gohan alors je l'ai attendue.. » rajouta-t-elle d'un air un peu gênée.  
« Mmmh..ca m'étonne pas, il te manque vraiment hein ? » répondit Bulma.  
«Oui, il me manque beaucoup et là j'avais une occasion de le revoir alors j'ai pas hésité, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas » s'exprima Bra dont on voyait bien que l'évocation de son mentor l'attristait assez .  
« Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir enfin ! » cria sa mère. « Du moment que tu n'a révélé qu'a Goku qui tu était vraiment, il n'y aucun soucis à ce que tu ai parlé à Gohan même il aurait été plus prudent de ne pas le faire. » rajouta Bulma.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai dit à personne d'autre » mentit Bra pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère.  
« Bien...et alors, qu'est-ce que ca fait de revoir Gohan ? » demanda Bulma.  
« C'était...bizarre... » commença la jeune fille. «  J'étais contente de le revoir mais le voir si jeune et ne me connaissant pas, c'était vraiment étrange... » continua-t-elle. « Mais il avait l'air lui-même perturbé mais pas par ce que je lui avait dit mais par autre chose... » termina la super saiyenne toujours un peu perturbé par sa rencontre avec son mentor.  
« Il doit être perturbé à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé sur Namek. Je sais que Goku et Gohan avait été assez affecté par ce voyage sur cette planète » supposa Bulma.  
« C'est possible...mais j'ai envie d'y retourner pour aller aider Gohan et les autres contre leurs Cyborgs, vu qu'ici je peux rien faire de toute façon. » fit Bra d'un air de dépit.  
« C'est vrai que si tu peux les aider, ce ne serait pas un mal. » commença la femme de Végéta.  
« Mais dis moi, et ton père, tu l'as vu ? » termina-elle d'un air malicieux.  
« Oui je l'ai vu même si il n'a pas beaucoup parler car il est parti assez vite »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Bah physiquement, il est comme tu me l'avais décrit et même si je m'attendais à son apparence, c'est vrai que cela m'a fait bizarre de le voir en vrai et j'aurais bien voulu lui parler mais il est parti tellement vite... » expliqua Bra, un peu déçue d'avoir vu son père si brièvement.  
« Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'aimerais bien y retourner, comme ça j'aurais peut-être une chance de lui parler et vu que normalement, je serai déjà née à l'arrivée des Cyborgs, je pourrais lui dire qui je suis sans problème » rajouta-t-elle.  
« Je vois..mais comme je te l'ai dit, n'espère pas voir un père aimant et gentil, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçue. » prévint l'amie d'enfance de Goku.  
« Je sais maman, tu me l'a déjà dit mais tout de même, j'ai l'occasion de voir mon père, je vais pas rater ça tout de même. »  
« Non tu as raison mais je te préviens c'est tout..et maintenant va, je suis certaine que tu meurs d'envie d'aller retrouver Gohan et ton père. »  
« Oui c'est vrai mais je voulais d'abord te rassurer et maintenant que c'est fait, je file. »  
« Fait attention à toi et reviens-moi vite. »  
« T'inquiète M'man, je sais me défendre, tu le sais bien !» fit Bra tout en sortant dans le Capsule Corporation.  
« Oui je le sais bien. » répondit Bulma d'un air fier mais un peu inquiet et même si sa fille était déjà partie. 

Bra alla alors dans un endroit dégagé pour y déployer sa TimeMachine. Une fois cet endroit trouvé, elle sortit la capsule de sa machine, poussa le bouton et lança sa capsule pour que la fameuse TimeMachine apparaisse. 

Et c'est avec espoir que Bra paramétra son voyage dans le temps en espérant qu'elle pourra être plus utile là-bas qu'ici et ainsi éviter le tragique futur qui attendait son mentor et son père dans le passé.

 

Concernant ce dernier, il n'avais pas chômé non plus durant cette année car il était bien décidé à ne pas mourir de la main artificielle de ces Cyborgs prédit par la mystérieuse jeune fille. Pour cela il avait profité de l'hospitalité de cette terrienne nommée Bulma en lui demandant de construire une salle avec un générateur de gravité comme celui installé dans le vaisseau Namek que Goku et ses fils avait utilisé pour aller sur Namek et alors acquérir rapidement une force bien plus grande qu'il n'avait sur Terre quand il les avait combattu. Mais le prince des saiyens ne voulait pas des 10G du vaisseau car pour dépasser Piccolo, Goku et ses deux garçons, surtout Gohan qui avec sa transformation en Super Saiyen, surpassait de loin tout le monde. Et ça, Végéta ne pouvais laisser passer car se faire larguer par un gamin de 8 ans, qui plus est, fils d'un saiyen de basse classe, c'était l'insulte suprême pour le fier guerrier d'élite qu'était Végéta. C'est pour cela qu'il demanda au père de Bulma de lui fournir un générateur de gravité pouvant aller jusqu'à 50G, soit 5x plus que celle du vaisseau Namek. Il y passa le plus clair de son temps en ayant pour seul leitmotiv de dépasser le fils aîné de Goku. Parfois Bulma venait le déranger dans son entraînement, ce qui l'énervait beaucoup mais comme elle apportait souvent de la nourriture, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il comprit aussi assez vite que la fille du Dr Brief n'apportait pas nourriture et boisson par charité, elle y avait aussi un intérêt car, encore en dispute avec son petit ami de toujours, Yamcha, elle semblait intéressé par le prince des saiyens, ce que peu des ses amis comprenait. De son côté, le fier prince saiyen n'avait pas été insensible aux avances de la terrienne car il faut avouer qu'elle était loin d'être laide et avait un caractère qui lui plaisait assez. 

 

Les autres membres de la Z-team, pour leur part, s'entrainait aussi pour la venue des Cyborgs même si ils savaient bien qu'il était largué par Piccolo, les deux saiyens ainsi que les fils de Goku mais leur confrontation avec Cooler prouva que même largué, ils pouvaient mettre à mal de puissants ennemis et c'est qui les motiva. Yamcha et Krilin s'entrainèrent au Palais de Kami-sama, profitant des conseils avisés de ce dernier. Tenshinhan et Chaoz s'entrainèrent eux, chez Kaio en attendant d'être ressuscité par Shenron. Ce qui ne tarda pas et purent alors rejoindre l'ex bandit et le sans nez car il avait été convenu qu'un entraînement à quatre serait plus fructueux.

 

Le moment fatidique arriva donc et toute la Z-team se retrouva à l'endroit indiqué par Bra, un an auparavant. Seul Végéta n'était pas là ainsi que Chaoz dont Ten Shin Han avait jugé que le combat serait trop dangereux pour lui.

C'était une île de taille moyenne mais avec une ville en son milieu qui était tout de même assez importante et cela inquiétait les combattant présent. Une fois ces fameux Cyborgs arrivé, il fallait absolument arriver à changer d'endroit pour ne pas risquer de tuer toute la population de cette île.

Gohan regarda cette ville pleine d'activité du rebord de la falaise où il se trouvait avec les autres combattants. Il regardait cette cité d'un air inquiet et guettait tout signe de l'arrivée des êtres artificiels. L'aîné des métis-saiyen, maintenant âgé de 9 ans, avait conservé sa tenue beige asrayanne qui fut renouveler par Piccolo car elle était assez détérioré du à l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait suivit avec son mentor, son père et son petit frère. Ce dernier, âgé de 6 ans, était à côté de son grand frère et percevait l'inquiétude de Gohan. Mis à part sa taille, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement, arborant toujours la même coupe de cheveux que son père mais se différenciant en ayant que le pull bleu de sa tenue de combat et plus le haut orange que son père avait bien lui.

« Faudra partir d'ici, une fois les Cyborgs arrivé ici sinon tous ces gens vont avoir des problèmes » fit Goten partageant ainsi l'inquiétude de son frère.  
« Oui ce serait bien, sinon ca va faire beaucoup trop de victimes .. » répondit Gohan.

 

Le temps passa et ne rien ne se produisit, pas une trace des cyborgs alors que l'heure prédite par Bra était largement dépassée, ce qui fit que les combattant commencèrent à douter de la véracité des informations donnée pas la jeune fille.

« Et si cette jeune fille s'était trompé ou nous avait menti ? Parce que là, l'heure est bien passée et pas une seule trace des ces fameux androïdes » fit Yamcha, perplexe.  
« Elle nous a pas menti, j'en suis sur, ca se voyait bien qu'elle racontait la vérité donc moi je la croit » répondit Gohan confiant à propos de ce qu'avait dit Bra, un an auparavant.  
« Mais Gohan, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne, on aurais senti des êtres aussi puissant qu'un Super Saiyen. » répliqua l'ancien bandit.  
« Pas forcément quand on y pense, car ce sont des Cyborgs, des machines, ils ne doivent pas émettre d'énergie » pensa l'aîné de Goku.  
« Mais c'est bien sur ! » s'écria Piccolo. « Gohan a raison ! Et donc ils sont peut être déjà arrivé mais on ne les a pas senti vu qu'ils n'émettent aucune énergie »  
« Mais...comment on va les repérer alors ? » s'exclama Krilin en regardant la ville d'un air inquiet.  
« Hum...c'est bien vu, ça et ca va pas être simple de les retrouver en effet » fit Yamcha.  
« On va devoir se séparer et les chercher dans la ville avec nos propres yeux, ca va pas être simple » dit Goku assez ennuyé par la révélation de Gohan.  
« Ce sera trop long, j'ai une autre idée. » déclara Piccolo en regardant Goten.  
« Bah pourquoi tu me regarde en disant ça, Piccolo, je peux pas les sentir non plus moi » fit Goten intrigué par le regard du Namek.  
« Tu ne peux pas les sentir avec le Ki, c'est certain. Mais tu peux ressentir ceux qui mettent en danger Gohan et cela depuis bien longtemps, tu me l'a dis et je t'ai entraîné à cela avant le retour de Gohan sur Terre » expliqua l'ancien démon .

Gohan, qui n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'une telle particularité chez son petit frère fut étonné d'entendre pareille chose. Certes sur Namek, Goten avait senti qu'il était en danger face à Freezer mais il pensait que c'était plus grâce à sa baisse de puissance qu'autre chose.

« C'est..c'est vrai ça Goten ? » fit il alors.  
« Oui...enfin..c'est Piccolo qui m'a dit que je pouvais faire ça parce que c'est vrai que quand tu es en danger ou qu'il faut absolument te trouver, je sens toujours où tu es..sauf quand t'étais dans l'espace, là je te sentait pas.. » répondit Goten, un peu gêné de n'avoir jamais dit cela à Gohan.  
« Je ne savais pas ça, mais si ca peut fonctionner, ca nous serait très pratique Goten. » dit l'élève du Namek.  
« Donc Goten, ferme les yeux et concentre toi en ayant à l'esprit qu'il y a deux êtres maléfiques qui veulent la mort de Gohan » expliqua Piccolo en dramatisant beaucoup.

Le jeune fils de Goku prit le Namek au mot et se concentra intensivement pour localiser les viles personnes qui en avait après son frère, il s'ouvrit à toutes choses qu'il pouvait percevoir : le bruit des voitures, des oiseaux dans le ciel, le Ki très faiblement dégagé par ses compagnons, le vent qui soufflait. Mais rien qui ne pouvait permettre de déterminer l'emplacement des Cyborgs.

« Je..je sens rien d'important, je trouve pas ces Cyborgs.. » fit Goten, un peu dépité.

Gohan s'approcha alors de son frère et comme à l'accoutumé pour le rassurer, il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Goten, pencha la tête vers celle de ce dernier pour lui prodiguer quelques encouragements. 

« Goten..si Piccolo à confiance en tes perceptions, moi aussi alors je compte sur toi, je sais que tu peux le faire. » fit-il d'une voix rassurante.  
« D'accord Gohan, je vais encore essayer. » répondit le jeune frère de Gohan.

Goten se reconcentra alors, cherchant la moindre anomalie et ne voulant pas décevoir son frère ainsi que le reste des ses compagnons, il prêta attention à tout ce qu'il se passait en bas tout en se disant qu'il y avait deux personnes dans cette ville qui en voulait à Gohan et ses amis.  
Après quelque minutes de concentration, ses sens l'alerta d'une menace contre son frère et sa localisation vint juste après.

« Je..je sais où ils sont ! » cria Goten en ouvrant subitement les yeux. 

A peine la révélation faite, le petit garçon s'envola en direction de ce que ses sens lui avait indiqué.

« Goten ! » cria Gohan en s'envolant à son tour.  
« Bon, suivons-les, et vite si on ne veut pas les perdre de vue » ordonna Piccolo aux combattant restant. 

Sans un mot, Goku et les autres s'envolèrent à la poursuite des deux métis-saiyen pour leur prêter main forte. En chemin Goku ne put s'empêcher de poser une question à Piccolo : 

« Piccolo comment tu savais que Goten pouvait trouver ces Cyborgs dans cette grande ville ? »  
« Je ne le savais pas, j'ai juste pensé qu'on pouvait utiliser cette particularité de Goten à notre avantage en la trompant un peu et cela à fonctionné. » répondit le Namek.  
«C'est bien vu, tu m'étonnera toujours. » fit Goku épaté par tant de réflexion de la part de son ancien rival.

 

Goten se posa à l'endroit où il avait senti les deux êtres cybernétique, suivit de peu par Gohan.

« Ils sont quelque part par ici, j'en suis sur » fit le plus jeune en regardant partout autour de lui.  
« Je te crois Goten mais on pas pensé à une chose, on ne sait pas à quoi ils ressemblent » dit Gohan regardant aussi partout, à la recherche du moindre signe des Cyborgs.

Une rue plus loin, caché derrière un bâtiment, deux personnes regardait attentivement les deux garçons. L'un d'eux avait tous les signes d'un âge avancé, les longs cheveux blanc surmonté d'un chapeau cylindrique avec le symbole du Ruban Rouge, la moustache blanche et des rides plein le visage. Il était vêtu d'une tenue orange rayé de noir avec un veston noir par dessus et un pantalon brun foncé ainsi qu'une ceinture rouge.  
L'autre était plus petit, plus gros avec une tenue noir et le même style de veston mais jaune assez pâle ainsi qu'un pantalon orange rayé de noir et la même ceinture rouge. Il avait un chapeau, aussi marqué du symbole de la puissante armée décimé par Goku dans sa jeunesse, de forme ronde avec l'extrémité en pointe. Ce dernier prit la parole.

« Selon les données, ces deux garçons seraient Son Gohan et Son Goten, les deux fils de Son Goku. »  
« C'est très étrange qu'ils ai pu nous retrouver si vite mais ca nous évite d'avoir à les chercher » fit le deuxième individu.  
« Approchons nous d'eux doucement car il semblerait qu'ils sachent nous repérer d'une quelconque manière. » rajouta-t-il d'un ton froid  
L'autre hocha de la tête et suivit le plus vieux. Ils se rapprochèrent des deux métis-saiyen et voyant qu'ils ne les voyaient pas, le plus vieux des deux étranges personnages leva la main pour frapper Gohan mais Goten avait ressentit le danger imminent et se retourna brusquement.

« Gohan ! Derrière toi ! » cria-t-il tout en lançant un kikoha en direction des deux agresseurs. Kikoha qui fit facilement dévié par le plus vieux des deux mais eut pour conséquence de l'arrêter dans son geste.  
Gohan se retourna alors pour faire face à ses deux ennemis. Leur apparence était quelque peu déroutante mais il se plaça vite en position de combat. Ce que fit aussi Goten.

« Mmmh...ce gosse nous a senti venir, c'est pas normal ça. » maugréa le vieil homme.  
« C'est vous les deux Cyborgs, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Gohan.

Question qui n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite car le reste de la Z-team arriva entretemps.

« Gohan ! C'est eux les Cyborgs ?! » cria Piccolo.  
« Ils ont pas encore répondu mais je crois bien, ils ont essayé de nous attaquer mais Goten les a surpris avant. » expliqua l'élève du Namek.  
« Vous semblez être au courant de beaucoup de choses, c'est étrange. Je me demande qui a bien pu vous prévenir de notre arrivée et vous révéler notre vraie nature... » fit le plus ancien des mystérieux agresseurs.  
« Et vous croyez qu'on va vous le dire ?! » dit Krilin.  
« Pas volontairement mais nous pouvons faire vous parler, une fois que l'on vous aura tous mis à terre. » répondit le cyborg âgé avec un air machiavélique.  
« Ça c'est ce qu'on verra, ne pensez pas vous débarrasser de nous si facilement. Allons nous battre ailleurs qu'ici et vous verrez qui va être à terre. » fit Goku d'un ton très confiant.  
« Tsss..si ca vous amuse, je vous laisse donc le choix de l'endroit de votre mort. »  
« Bien, suivez moi alors »

Goku, ses fils et les autres ainsi que les deux Cyborgs s'envolèrent alors vers un endroit désert évitant ainsi de faire des victimes innocentes.

 

Le groupe de combattants arriva alors dans une région montagneuses qui était situé à bonne distance de toute civilisation et il fut donc tacitement décidé que le combat à venir se déroulerait là.  
Tous atterrirent, le visage grave et fermé pour les humains et le Namek alors que les Cyborgs affichaient plutôt un sourire maléfique et confiant.

Les deux camps se toisèrent un instant avant que le plus âgé des Cyborgs, qui décidément prenait bien plus la parole que son compagnon, ne brise le lourd silence qui régnait sur le futur champ de bataille.

« Mmmh...qui commence le premier ? » fit-il d'un air moqueur.  
« Je commencerai puisque apparemment vous en avez après moi » déclara Goku en s'avança d'un pas.  
« Ho ho même si il est vrai que le Dr Géro t'en veut beaucoup et nous a créer pour se venger de ce que tu as fait à l'Armée du Ruban Rouge mais ce n'est pas après toi que l'on en a... » commença le vieux Cyborg  
« Notre mission première est de tuer tes deux 2 fils et de te laisser toi en vie » expliqua l'androïde.  
« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que mes fils on a voir avec cette histoire ? C'est à moi seul que vous devez vous en prendre, personne d'autre ! » cria Goku, choqué par cette révélation.  
« C'est pourtant simple... » dit l'être artificielle avec un regard sadique.  
« Le Dr Géro voulais t'infliger le plus de peine possible alors quoi de mieux que de créer deux cyborgs qui tuerait ce que tu as de plus cher au monde et te laisser toi en vie pour que tu puisses souffrir de leur mort jusqu'à à la fin de ta vie. »  
« De plus notre objectif secondaire et de tuer tous tes amis ainsi que ta femme comme cela tu souffrira et connaitra la solitude comme le Dr Géro. Et même si tu met fin à tes jours, notre créateur aura eu sa vengeance. » termina-il, toujours d'un air sadique.  
« Tu en connait beaucoup sur Goku, tu l'a espionné tout ce temps ? » s'interrogea Piccolo.  
« Perspicace le Namek » fit le Cyborg âgé  
« Comment ? Comment tu sais que je suis un Namek ? » s'étonna Piccolo, médusé de voir que quelqu'un d'autre que les amis de Goku soit au courant de son origine extra-terrestre.  
« Oh mais on vous connait tous... » répondit le cyborg  
« C-19, fait donc étalage de notre savoir à propos de Goku et sa petite bande » rajouta-t-il l'air assez fier de ses connaissances et de l'effet provoqué sur ses ennemis.

C'est alors que le cyborg joufflu et blanc, jusqu'ici silencieux, ce mit à énumérer des événements précis pour chacun des amis de Goku ainsi que leur noms, leur techniques, etc...tout cela sous les airs ébahis de chacun des membres de la Z-team. Il révéla aussi la manière dont ces données avait été collecté avec un ingénieux système de mouches-robot espion.

« Comme vous le voyez, nous savons tout sur vous » fit le Cyborg âgé.  
«En effet vous êtes sacrément renseigné...mais..j'ai pas l'impression que le Dr Géro nous a espionné sur Namek, je me trompe ? »  
« En effet, il n'a pas jugé nécessaire de le faire, vu qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait mais quand Cooler et son père sont arrivé, il a décidé de tout de même d'envoyer ses robots espions et il a bien fait car ils ont découvert l'existence d'une jeune fille qui pouvait changer ses cheveux de couleur et ainsi devenir beaucoup plus forte mais comme elle est repartie je ne sais où et qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'être là, je n'aurai pas besoin de toute la puissance que le Dr Géro a développé » répondit l'androïde.  
« Hum...Elle n'est pas la seule à pouvoir le faire, le Docteur Géro a fait une grave erreur en n'allant pas sur Namek, nous espionner » dit Goku avec un sourire des plus confiant.  
« Comment ça ? » fit le cyborg étonné.  
« Gohan ! Montre-lui que cette jeune fille n'est pas la seule à être un Super Saiyen. » déclara Goku en regardant son fils aîné avec une pointe de fierté.  
« Moi ? Tu veux que me batte contre eux ? » fit Gohan étonné que son père avait l'air de lui laisser un combat qui semblait intéressant à ses yeux.  
« Oui j'aimerais bien et comme ça tu montreras à ces deux machines qui est le plus fort. » répondit le père du métis-saiyen  
« Tu veux pas de te battre à ma place ? Je me sens pas très bien... » dit le jeune garçon, apparemment pas en très bonne forme.  
« Gohan n'ai pas peur, tu les vaincras, j'en suis certain et de plus tu es le seul Super Saiyen présent » tenta de réconforter Goku.  
« Bon...d'accord... » fit Gohan, peu convaincu par les dires de son père.  
« Mais si Gohan se sent pas bien, il devrait pas se battre non ? » s'inquiéta Goten.  
« Mmmh...je suis d'accord avec le p'tit, j'ai aussi l'impression que c'est pas une bonne idée » fit Piccolo.  
« Non c'est bon, je vais le faire, Papa doit avoir raison, je dois juste avoir peur, ca passera je suppose... » s'exclama Gohan qui voulait faire bon impression devant son père et les autres. De plus le moment était malvenu pour être une petite nature, il fallait combattre ces Cyborgs et les vaincre à tout prix pour éviter le futur qu'avait décrit Bra.

Gohan s'avança alors et fit face aux deux cyborgs puis se concentra un court instant pour se transformer en Super Saiyen et se parer d'une aura aussi dorée que ses cheveux alors que ses yeux prirent la couleur vert turquoise caractéristique de cette transformation. Cette aura dorée dégagea une petite rafale de vent et un dégagement d'énergie assez incroyable pour ceux qui n'avait jamais assisté à une telle transformation.

« C'est...c'est ça le fameux Super Saiyen ? C'est impressionnant ! Quelle énergie ! Gohan ne peut pas perdre, c'est sur ! » s'extasia Ten Shin Han dont c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la transformation du métis-saiyen.

« Ho ho, en effet, je suis surpris. Je ne pensais pas que le gamin pouvait aussi devenir un 'Super Saiyen' comme vous dites et c'est vrai que dans notre base de données, Son Gohan n'est pas répertorié si puissant... » fit C-20 qui ne paraissait pas plus étonné que ça.  
« Mais je suis certain que C-19 en viendra à bout sans trop de soucis » rajouta-t-il, confiant.  
« Ha ! Tu sous-estime mon fils ! Aller Gohan, montre-lui de quoi tu es capable ! » cria Goku.  
« Ok Papa mais et l'autre cyborg alors ? Vous allez le combattre ? » demanda Gohan.  
« Je n'aurai pas besoin de combattre, C-19 viendra à bout de le monde » répondit le second cyborg avant que Goku ne puisse le faire.

L'aîné des métis-saiyen ayant eu sa réponse fonça sur C-19, la main droite replié mais prête à frapper de plein fouet son ennemi. Ce dernier se mit en garde et para tant bien que mal le premier coup porté à son encontre mais il trembla quand il ressentit la force que le jeune garçon avait dans ce coup. Il tenta un coup de poing avec sa main libre mais Gohan avait déjà levé son pied droit pour frapper au menton le cyborg. Ce coup le fit valser quelque mètres plus loin. Il eu à peine le temps de se relever qu'il vit déjà son assaillant lui foncer dessus. Il tira alors des lasers par ses yeux mais le fils aîné de Goku les évitèrent tous sans trop de soucis. Il finit par disparaître pour réapparaitre derrière l'androïde et lui asséner des ses deux mains jointes un coup assez puissant sur la tête. Le Cyborg fut alors une fois de plus à terre. Ce qui laissa un temps mort au métis-saiyen pour se remettre en garde. Mais quelque chose n'avait pas l'air d'aller car Gohan transpirait beaucoup et était assez essoufflé alors que le combat n'avait pas commencé depuis plus de 5 minutes. 

« J'ai l'impression que Gohan y est aller trop fort, trop tôt, il est déjà tout essoufflé » fit Krilin étonné de voir le fils de son meilleur ami déjà si fatigué.  
« Mmmh...c'est bizarre... » marmonna Piccolo d'un air perplexe « Ce n'est pas le genre de Gohan de faire une erreur pareille...Il doit y avoir autre chose.. » termina-t-il.  
« J'avais dit qu'il fallait pas qu'il aille se battre ! Gohan va pas bien, ca se voit » s'exclama Goten qui avait vu la malaise de son frère avant le combat.

De son côté, Gohan se sentait de plus en plus mal, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et peinait à rester en Super Saiyen. Chose qu'il ne comprenait pas car il s'était suffisamment entraîné pour pouvoir rester transformer assez longtemps, de plus il avait une condition physique que devrait lui permettre de pouvoir se battre tout aussi longtemps mais là c'est comme si tout son corps commençait à le lâcher. En particulier son coeur, qui lui faisait extrêmement mal. 

Voyant l'état critique de son adversaire, C-19 se releva et attrapa d'une main Gohan par le cou.  
Geste que ce dernier ne put éviter, tellement il était gêné par sa condition physique qui s'était en une fois fortement dégradé. 

« Hé hé tout se passe plus ou moins comme prévu. Même si ce gamin avait l'air bien plus fort que C-19, il est apparemment, pour une raison qui m'échappe, plus en état de combattre. Mais qu'importe, ca m'arrange. » pensa C-20 avec un large sourire de satisfaction.

« Papa ! Piccolo ! Il faut aller aider Gohan ! Il a pas l'air bien du tout ! » cria Goten très inquiet pour son frère.  
« Tu as raison, je pense bien que Gohan a besoin d'aide, de plus son énergie semblent beaucoup baissé depuis que le cyborg le tient par le cou. » fit Piccolo tout aussi inquiet

Soudainement C-20 ricana avec un air machiavélique et satisfait.

« Ca c'est parce que C-19 absorbe l'énergie de Son Gohan jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ai plus, ainsi il sera très aisé de le tuer et de vous tuer par après. » 

Cette révélation fit comme un choc parmi la Z-Team, surtout à Goten qui voyait là son frère en danger de mort. C'est donc sans hésiter que Goten fit apparaître une aura rouge autour de lui et fonça vers C-19 et Gohan. Mais il fut stopper par C-20 qui s'était déplacé à une vitesse hallucinante. 

« N'interfère pas dans ce 'combat', petit » fit froidement le cyborg.  
« Laisse moi passer !! » cria Goten plein de colère.  
« Tu va sagement rester i... » s'interrompit le Cyborg qui venait d'être frapper par un Goku tout entouré de la même aura rouge sang que son jeune fils.  
« Goten !! Vas-y maintenant ! » cria le père du métis-saiyen.

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier et fonça vers le cyborg qui tenait toujours son frère par le cou.  
Ce dernier entendit un cri de colère venant de sa gauche et pour parer le coup qu'il sentait arrivé, il lâcha Gohan, qui n'était plus en Super Saiyen, et mis ses deux bras au dessus de sa tête pour encaisser le choc du coup porté par le jeune frère du Super Saiyen. Mais à la surprise du Cyborg, ses deux bras ne supportèrent pas le choc et furent arraché dans un fracas métallique qui fut entendu par tous les combattants présent. Tous était figés sur place de stupeur en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Surtout C-20 qui fut médusé de voir que son compagnon, censé surpasser tous les amis de Goku et Goku lui-même, avait été mis si mal en point par le plus jeune des fils de son pire ennemi. Bien sur C-19 avait une toute autre expression, une expression d'horreur, de terreur, de peur et de grande stupéfaction. De son côté Goten affichait plutôt un visage terriblement en colère, ce qui était plutôt rare chez le métis-saiyen mais la situation n'était pas de plus joyeuse non plus. 

Le cyborg amputé des ses deux bras, fit quelque pas en arrière tout en contemplant avec horreur ce qu'il lui restait comme membres supérieur. Puis son regard se fixa sur le responsable et son expression de peur ne s'effaça pas, bien au contraire. Et encore plus lorsque qu'il vit que son ennemi lui fonçait à nouveau dessus. La peur le tétanisant, il ne put parer le coup de pied latéral qu'il reçu en pleine tête. La force mis dans ce coup de pied fut tellement forte que la tête du cyborg s'arracha et alla s'écraser quelque mètres plus loin. Le corps, inerte, tomba lourdement sur le sol. Goten, lui, retomba sur le sol sur ses deux pieds puis se mit à genoux et posa ses mains par terre, son aura rouge avait disparue et des goutes de sueurs perlait sur son visage. On entendit son souffle court qui est était le signe que le petit garçon avait dépensé une grand quantité d'énergie pour pouvoir sauver son frère des griffes du Cyborg 19. 

Le Cyborg 20 pour sa part fut plus que médusé par la tournure des évènements. D'après ses calculs , aucun des combattants ne devait être en mesure de vaincre C-19, sauf peut-être la jeune fille qui avait tué les deux démons du froid. Mais apparemment, il y avait eu quelque erreurs comme le fait que le fils aîné de Son Goku puisse aussi se transformer en Super Saiyen et que Goku et Goten puisse apparemment décupler leur force bien au delà de ce qui avait été prévu, comme si ils s'étaient entraîné en vue de leur arrivée. Chose qui n'était pas possible. Comment auraient-ils pu savoir que lui et C-19 allait arriver ? C'était un mystère....qu'il faudra résoudre plus tard car pour l'instant, il était dans un situation un peu délicate. Car certes, les deux fils de Goku, son objectif principal, n'étaient plus en état de combattre et donc à sa merci mais Goku et ses compagnons ne le laisserais surement pas faire. Ce qui posait un problème car si séparément, C-20 devrait pouvoir tous les vaincre, tous ensemble se serait bien plus compliqué. Il devait donc penser à une stratégie de retraite pour pouvoir retourner au labo et aviser de la suite. Ce qui tombait bien c'est que ses ennemis était rassemblé en un endroit. Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Piccolo et Krilin ayant rejoint Goku qui était en face de lui. Le Cyborg survivant concentra alors beaucoup d'énergie dans sa main gauche et lança une puissante vague d'énergie qui força tous ses adversaires à se protéger car à cette distance, l'esquive n'était pas possible. Profitant de ce moment d'indisponibilité de ses adversaires, C-20 s'enfuit alors en direction des montagnes rocheuse qui se trouvait derrière le champ de bataille. 

Goten le vit s'enfuir mais était trop faible pour le poursuivre. Mais soudainement, le jeune garçon vit que le Cyborg s'était fait arrêté dans sa fuite. 

« Tu crois aller où comme ça, tas de ferraille ? »


	17. Encore des Cyborgs ?

C-20 recula un peu alors que Goku, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han et Piccolo arrivèrent derrière lui. Krilin étant resté avec les fils de son meilleur ami.

La fuite du Cyborg avait donc échoué à cause d'une arrivé imprévue. Le Cyborg survivant se maudissait d'avoir oublié cette personne qui l'avait empêché de fuir. Mais le temps des reproches sera pour plus tard car pour l'instant il devait se sortir de cette situation compliquée.

« Alors...tu es moins bavard et moins confiant que tout à l'heure on dirait. Voir l'autre tas de ferrailles se faire démolir par l'avorton de Kakarotto à du te faire perdre l'usage de la parole ! » ricana l'homme qui avait arrêté le cyborg dans sa fuite.   
« Vé...Végéta ! Tu étais là depuis tout ce temps ?! » s'étonna le Cyborg.  
« Hé hé, le Dr Géro n'est pas le seul à espionner les gens ! Je suis arrivé au moment où l'autre morveux de Kakarotto se battait contre l'autre boite de conserve et je me suis dis qu'il serait bien que je vous observe avant d'intervenir et je vois que j'ai bien fait parce cette bande d'incapable derrière toi t'aurais laissé filer ! Mais moi, je ne ferai pas cette erreur ! » s'exclama le prince des saiyens vêtu d'un armure saiyen quelque peu différente de celle qu'il portait depuis sa première arrivée sur Terre. L'armure elle même était dépourvue d'épaulettes ainsi que des protèges cuisses. Le fier saiyen affichait aussi un sourire fier et confiant mais un peu maléfique. Ce qui ne rassura personne et en premier C-20. Il avait fait tellement d'erreur de calcul qu'il était possible que Végéta ne soit pas de la même force que celle qui était répertorié dans sa base de données interne.

« On peut dire que tu tombe à pic, Végéta ! » cria Goku, content, pour une fois, de voir son rival.  
« Tsss..laisse-moi ce cyborg Kakarotto ! Je vais te montrer que ton mioche n'est plus le combattant le plus puissant maintenant ! » s'exclama Végéta en faisant exploser son aura qui devint jaune dorée ainsi que ses cheveux.

Ce dégagement d'aura et d'énergie médusa tous les combattants présent. Ainsi Végéta pouvait aussi se transformer en Super Saiyen, tout comme Gohan et Bra. C-20 lâcha même un petit cri d'horreur en voyant que non seulement Végéta était plus fort que prévu mais qu'il pouvait aussi se transformer en Super Saiyen. Cela faisait vraiment trop d'erreurs. Comment tant de choses peuvent-elles être différente par rapport à ces pronostics ? Et comment échapper à ce nouveau Super Saiyen et à ses autres adversaires ? La situation devint vraiment critique pour C-20. Il tenta alors une action désespéré en essayant de poser ses deux paumes sur les deux bras de Végéta pour lui absorber de l'énergie et ainsi être à niveau pour pouvoir ne fut-ce que s'enfuir à son labo. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le saiyen attrapa par les poignets les deux bras du Cyborg avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher.

« N'essaie pas de me voler mon énergie sale machine ! J'ai bien vu le petit manège de l'autre quand il a attrapé le gosse de Kakarotto et moi je ne te laisserai pas faire contrairement au gamin ! » fit d'un sourire moqueur le prince. 

Il joignit alors la parole aux actes et arracha d'un seul coup puissant les deux bras du cyborg. Ce qui stupéfia une fois de plus tout le monde. Même Krilin qui était en contrebas mais qui voyait distinctement la scène ainsi que Goten qui avait un peu reprit son souffle.

C-20, amputé, recula encore mais fut arrêté par Piccolo.

« Piccolo ! Pousse-toi ! Les autres aussi si vous ne voulez pas mourir » cria Végéta la main levé, les doigts serré les uns contre les autres et le pouce replié vers la paume de sa main.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Piccolo et des autres, Végéta cria « Big Bang Attack !! » et une puissante vague d'énergie sorti de la main du saiyen et alla désintégré totalement C-20 qui ne put rien faire pour parer l'attaque du nouveau Super Saiyen.   
« T'aurais pu attendre qu'on se déplace, on a failli être pulvérisé aussi ! » cria Yamcha qui avait, comme les autres, réussi à éviter in extremis la vague d'énergie de Végéta.  
« Pffeu, rien à faire que soyez dans le chemin ou pas ! » maugréa le saiyen.   
« Mais je suis déçu, je me suis entraîné pour pouvoir combattre ces fameux Cyborgs et au final, l'un à été battu par un gosse et l'autre, je m'en suis débarrassé trop facilement. » fit le prince saiyen visiblement très déçu de s'être entraîné pour pas grand chose.  
« Mais au moins je pourrais tous vous tuer maintenant..vu que le seul autre Super Saiyen n'a pas l'air en l'état de combattre et que vous, vous ne n'arrivez plus à la cheville » continua-t-il d'un air machiavélique.  
« Et tu crois vraiment parce que tu un Super Saiyen que tu vas pouvoir tous nous battre ? » bluffa Piccolo.  
« Et comment que je vais vous tous vous exterminer !! » cria Végéta qui apprécia fort peu les dires du Namek.

Végéta fit alors une fois de plus exploser son aura et ses adversaire firent de même, se préparant à un combat inattendu.

Mais tous s'interrompirent quand ils sentirent une puissante aura se rapprocher. Cela ne pouvait être un autre Cyborg vu qu'ils n'émettent pas d'énergie. Cette aura ressemblait fortement à celle de Gohan ou de Végéta, c'était une aura de Super Saiyen. Et la seule personne qu'ils connaissaient d'autre que Gohan et Végéta, c'était la jeune fille venue du futur. Elle était donc bien revenu comme elle l'avait promis.  
Cette arrivée n'était pas du goût de Végéta qui voyait là un adversaire de plus, maitrisant le Super Saiyen, qui plus est. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires bien sur. 

Et en effet, Bra arriva sur le champ de bataille. Elle s'arrêta net peu avant là où était positionné les amis de sa mère ainsi que son père. Son regard fut attiré par deux choses qui l'étonna fortement. La première étant qu'apparemment Gohan n'allait pas bien du tout alors qu'il n'avait pas de blessures apparente. De plus le fait qu'il avait la main sur le cœur lui fit penser que c'est lui qui avait attrapé la maladie de cardiaque qu'était sensé avoir Goku. Et même si cela pouvait être tout autre chose, tout fut clair dans l'esprit de la métisse-saiyenne. Car à la réflexion, c'était Goku qui était censé être dans l'espace et revenir dans le pod comme lui avait dit sa mère alors que c'était finalement Gohan qui était dans ce pod. Donc cette inversion couplée à celle de la maladie de cœur, cela faisait beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit des coïncidences.   
La seconde chose qui l'étonna était le reste d'un cyborg qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Ce qui lui fit penser qu'apparemment Goku et ses amis avait combattu, et vaincu vu l'état déplorable du Cyborg, des Cyborgs différent des siens, dans le futur.   
Bra s'approcha donc de Goku pour avoir de plus amples informations. 

« Ce...Ce cyborg là, qui est-ce ? »  
« Quoi ? Tu ne le reconnais pas ?! C'est l'un des Cyborgs dont tu nous a prédit la venue ! » répondit Goku étonné par la question de la jeune fille.  
« Non..ce n'est pas eux, je ne l'ai jamais vu celui-là » fit cette dernière d'un air inquiet. 

Cette révélation provoqua la stupeur parmi personnes présente car ils étaient tous convaincu que C-19 et C-20 étaient les Cyborgs dont Bra avait prédit l'arrivée. 

« Tu veux dire qu'il y en aurait d'autre ?! » demanda Piccolo.  
« Je ne sais pas...tout est tellement différent ici...Je n'y comprends plus rien... » fit la jeune fille un peu perdu par la tournure des évènements.   
« Et Gohan, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a l'air très mal alors qu'il n'est pas blessé ? » rajouta-t-elle, inquiète pour l'état de son mentor.   
« Aucune idée, il se battait contre C-19 quand tout d'un coup, il s'est presque effondré. Il avait l'air de souffrir et n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. » expliqua Piccolo tout aussi inquiet pour son jeune élève. 

«J'ai bien une idée mais faut que j'aille voir Gohan de plus près. » dit Bra en regardant Gohan au loin.  
«Dites c'est pas parce que la fillette est arrivée que j'ai pas tous vous tuer ! » éructa Végéta qui se sentait un peu ignoré par la venue impromptue de la jeune fille du futur.

Bra détourna alors le regard de Gohan pour le diriger vers son père tout en changeant d'expression. Elle passa de l'inquiétude pour son mentor à la colère contenue du à la pique envoyer à son égard par son paternel. Bra dévisagea le prince des saiyens avant de lui sortir tout calmement. 

« Tu n'oserais pas tuer ta fille et les amis de ta femme tout de même » 

Cette déclaration des plus inattendue stupéfia tout ceux qui entendirent cette phrase, tellement le fait que d'abord Bulma et Végéta puisse être ensemble et qu'en plus ils ai eu une fille était la chose la plus improbable qu'ils eut entendu. Certes, certains avait vu que Bulma avait fait quelque avances au saiyen mais de là à ce que ce dernier y cède et lui fasse un enfant, c'était incroyable. 

Le plus médusé de tous fut bien sur Végéta. Au départ il ne cru pas un mot de ce que cette jeune fille avait dit mais quand il y repensait, elle pouvait très bien dire la vérité car en effet il était avec Bulma et lui avait fait un enfant, qui n'était pas encore né certes mais il savait déjà que ce serait une fille et que Bulma voulait l'appeler Bra. Et comme personne n'était au courant, car la terrienne voulait faire la surprise à ses amis, il était impossible que cette jeune fille venue du futur pouvait être au courant sans être réellement sa fille. 

Pour achever de convaincre son père, Bra lui révéla aussi son prénom.

« Pfff, vous les microbes, vous payez rien pour attendre et quand toi fillette, si tu es vraiment ma fille, tu devrais savoir qu'il est très grossier de s'opposer à son père ! » fit pour tout réponse Végéta en s'envolant tout de suite après. 

Cette réaction fort peu sympathique déplu fortement à Bra qui, même si sa mère l'avait prévenue que son père était loin d'être un tendre, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Mais croire que la super saiyenne allait abandonner était vraiment mal la connaître. Elle réessayera de parler à son père plus tard car pour l'instant elle avait autre chose en tête. D'abord s'occuper de Gohan qui était très mal en point et puis tenter de comprendre pourquoi les Cyborgs ne sont pas le même à cette époque. 

Sans un mot elle descendit vers Krilin et les deux métis-saiyen, Piccolo la suivit de peu, les autres restant cloué sur place, encore édifié par la révélation de la filiation entre Bra et Végéta. 

« J'ai bien entendu, ce que j'ai entendu ?! Végéta et Bulma sont ensemble et on fait un enfant qui se trouve être la jeune fille ici présente ? » fit Ten Shin Han.  
« C'est dingue j'ai toujours cru que Bulma allait se marier avec toi Yamcha, j'aurais jamais pensé à Végéta ! » s'écria Goku vraiment très surpris.   
« Tssss....non on s'est disputé et on s'est quittés car selon elle, j'étais un coureur de jupons mais j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'aie quitté pour cette ordure de Végéta. » fit Yamcha plus dépité et dégouté que surpris.

 

Plus en bas, Bra était maintenant convaincue que Gohan avait bien attrapé la maladie de cœur censé foudroyer Goku. Ce qui, comme elle l'avait pensé à son arrivé, était plutôt logique vu la tournure des évènements. 

« Tu es sur de ce que tu dis ? » fit Krilin étonné.  
« Oui j'en suis sur maintenant et je n'ai pas pris une autre dose de médicament avec moi » fit la jeune fille dépité sachant que si Gohan n'était pas rapidement soigné, il mourrait.  
« Mais... » commença Goten. « Papa il a pas pris le médicament que tu lui a donné. Il trouvait ca pas nécessaire vu qu'il trouvait qu'il était en forme. » termina-t-il  
« Vraiment ?! » s'extasia Bra d'un coup. « Il est où ce médicament alors ? » rajouta-t-elle.  
« Bah il est dans la chambre de maman et papa, je crois » répondit Goten.  
« C'est parfait alors ! Je prends Gohan sur mon dos et je l'emmène chez lui. » déclara la fille de Bulma.  
Et quand Bra voulu se saisir de Gohan pour le transporter, elle se heurta à l'opposition du jeune frère de ce dernier.

« Hey tu touches pas à Gohan ! » cria-t-il « C'est moi qui vais le transporter jusqu'à la maison ! » s'écria Goten en faisant obstacle avec son corps, les bras tendu à l'horizontale.  
« Mais...c'est très sympa de ta part de vouloir t'occuper de Gohan mais tu as l'air à bout de force, tu ne pourra jamais le porter jusqu'au Mont Paozu » fit Bra en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Goten.  
«Mais Gohan m'a déjà sauvé sur Namek, c'est à mon tour maintenant » fit Goten d'un ton plus doux sentant que la jeune fille ne voulait que le bien de son frère.   
« Il me semble que tu l'as déjà sauvé une fois sur Namek donc cela vous met à égalité. De plus transporter Gohan dans ton état de fatigue le mettrait plus en danger qu'autre chose, crois moi. » tenta Bra pour convaincre le jeune métis-saiyen.

« Elle a raison Goten, laisse la faire et rien ne t'empêche de la suivre. » intervint Piccolo

Goten baissa la tête, un peu triste mais il semblait convaincu par les arguments de la fille de Végéta ainsi que par ceux du Namek.. 

« D'accord...mais fait attention à lui » fit-il en soupirant.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens autant à Gohan que toi, tu sais » répondit Bra pour rassurer Goten.

Le jeune garçon s'écarta alors. Piccolo aida la super saiyenne à installer Gohan sur son dos mais au moment de partir, Goku, Ten Shin Han et Yamcha arrivèrent. 

« Papa, la fille et moi on rentre à la maison pour soigner Gohan, tu viens avec nous ? » demanda le fils de cadet du saiyen.  
« Bonne idée fiston et comme les Cyborgs sont détruit on a plus rien à faire ici de toute manière » répondit Goku.  
« Tu viens avec nous Piccolo ? » rajouta-t-il  
« Tsseuh ! Pour que ta femme m'accueille aussi bien que la dernière fois ?! Non merci. Mais je passerai voir comment se porte Gohan tout de même mais plus tard. » répondit le Namek presque outré.  
« Comme tu veux Piccolo » fit le saiyen avec un sourire en coin.

Après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis, Goku, accompagné de Goten et de Bra portant Gohan sur son dos s'envolèrent pour le Mont Paozu. Piccolo s'en alla aussi, sans un mot pour les amis de Goku restant. 

Il ne resta plus alors que les trois terriens sur le champ de bataille. Ces derniers discutèrent des derniers événements et surtout de la révélation que fit Bra un peu plus tôt. Ten Shin Han et Yamcha mirent au courant Krilin, qui n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il s'était raconté dans les airs. Le sans nez fut bien sur aussi surpris par la nouvelle. Après le choc, il fut convenu de ne rien en dire à Bulma, car les terriens pensèrent qu'il était préférable que cela soit la jeune fille qui décide ou non de révéler ses origines à sa mère ou non. Une fois cela convenu, les trois se séparèrent. Krilin et Yamcha allèrent chez Kame Senin et Ten Shin Han repartit au sanctuaire de Kami-sama où il avait laissé Chaozu. 

 

Arrivé au Mont Paozu, les 3 métis-saiyen et Goku amorcèrent leur descente pour arriver près de la maison familiale des Son. Une fois posé, Goten se dépêcha d'arriver à la porte pour pouvoir ouvrir celle-ci ainsi Bra, avec toujours Gohan sur son dos, pourra entrer sans soucis. Chichi, qui était dans la cuisine, fut assez surprise de voir passer une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout avec son fils aîné sur son dos. Ce qui la frappa le plus c'était l'air souffrant de Gohan.

« Goku que se passe-t-il avec Gohan ?! » fit la mère du garçon mal en point tout en s'approchant de lui.

Mais elle fut barré par Goten qui lui expliqua que Gohan était tombé malade pendant le combat contre les Cyborgs et que la maladie était contagieuse, il était alors préférable de ne pas approcher le métis-saiyen malade. Cette révélation inquiéta fortement Chichi.

« Goten laisse-moi passer ! Je me fiche de savoir que c'est une maladie contagieuse, je veux être auprès de Gohan ! » cria-t-elle.

Devant tant d'inquiétude et de conviction, Goku demanda à Goten de laisser passer sa mère, ce qu'il fit, non pas sans hésiter un moment mais après tout, un médicament existait. 

De son côté, Bra avait déposé Gohan dans ce qu'elle pensait être sa chambre vu la présence de deux lit séparé et de jouets par ci par là ainsi que des vêtements d'enfant semblant appartenir au plus jeune des deux métis-saiyen. Elle posa alors doucement son jeune mentor, qui n'avait plus l'air très conscient et plutôt plongé dans un coma. Seul son expression de douleur montrait qu'il n'était pas totalement dans les vapes. Une fois Gohan couché, Bra retira les chaussures du métis-saiyen, prit une couverture et la posa délicatement sur le fils aîné de Goku pour le recouvrir jusqu'au niveau du cou.

« C'est marrant mais d'habitude c'était toi qui me bordait Gohan. » fit-elle affectueusement tout en sachant que le jeune garçon ne répondrait pas.

Elle eu ces mots car en effet la situation était plus qu'étrange pour Bra. Car à son époque, c'est toujours Gohan qui avait pris soin d'elle depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en rappelle. Et là elle se retrouvait à devoir prendre soin de son mentor. 

Chchi arriva dans la chambra et donc sortit la jeune fille des ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais merci d'avoir transporter mon fils jusqu'ici » fit la mère de Gohan.  
« De..de rien... » fit-elle un peu gênée, voyant Chchi pour la première fois.

Goten arriva avec le médicament qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de ses parents. Il se pressa d'administrer une dose de ce traitement miracle à son frère. Il passa aussi le médicament à Bra pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe malade.   
Le traitement à peine administré Gohan semblait plus apaisé, moins en souffrance, ce qui était plus agréable et pour lui et pour son entourage même si cela ne durerait que le temps que le médicament fasse effet. C'est pour cela qu'il faudra veiller sur le métis-saiyen constamment pour pouvoir lui donner une nouvelle dose au moment ou la douleur fera sa réapparition. 

Gohan allant mieux, les autres quittèrent la pièce, à l'exception de Goten qui resta pour veiller sur son grand frère.

« Tu vas rentrer chez toi Bra maintenant que les cyborgs sont détruit ? » demanda Goku .  
« Je devrais mais je voudrais encore essayer de parler avec mon père. De plus le fait que les Cyborgs que vous avez détruits ne soient pas les mêmes m'inquiète. Je vais tenter de retrouver le laboratoire du Dr Géro et m'assurer qu'il n'y ai plus aucun cyborg » répondit-elle.   
« Mmmh...Végéta est une sacrée tête de mule, je sais pas si tu arrivera à avoir une vrai discussion avec lui. » fit le mari de Chichi.  
« Ma mère m'a dit la même chose avant de partir mais je suis aussi têtue qu'elle et je ne laisserais pas tomber si facilement. » dit la jeune fille.  
« Ha ! Tu as bien raison ! » répondit le saiyen.  
« Comme vous avez aidé mon fils, je peux bien vous inviter à rester diner ce soir, de plus vous pourrez peut être enfin me dire qui vous êtes » intervint Chichi qui n'avait pas entendu la conversation.  
« Je...je voudrais pas m'imposer.. » répondit Bra toujours peu à l'aise avec la mère de Gohan.   
« Si Chichi t'invite à rester manger, c'est que ça la dérange pas sinon elle t'aurait déjà mis à la porte ! » rigola Goku.   
« Si ca vous dérange vraiment pas, j'accepte avec plaisir alors » fit Bra.

La fille de Bulma et Végéta resta alors pour le diner non sans se rendre utile pour la préparation de celui-ci, ce qui plu fort bien à la Maîtresse de maison qui, même si elle ne savait pas qui c'était, trouvait qu'elle était fort bien éduquée. Le diner prêt, Goku alla chercher Goten mais quand il entra dans la chambre, il vit que son plus jeune fils était toujours assis mais endormi, la tête sur le lit de son grand frère. Le saiyen ne le réveilla pas mais au lieu de laisser son fils endormi dans une position fort peu confortable, il le déplaça délicatement vers l'autre lit, le coucha, le déshabilla pour lui enfiler son pyjama et le recouvrît d'une couverture. Il mit la tenue du combat de Goten sur une chaise et s'en alla tout aussi délicatement, sans oublier d'éteindre la lumière.

« Hé bien tu en a mis un temps et où est Goten ? » demanda Chichi à Goku qui revenait.  
« Je l'ai trouvé endormi sur sa chaise, la tête sur le lit de Gohan alors je l'ai mis dans son lit pour qu'il puisse dormir plus confortablement. » répondit son mari.  
« Il devait être sacrément fatigué pour s'endormir comme ça » s'étonna Chichi.  
« Oui il s'est donné à fond contre les Cyborgs, il en a même détruit un complètement, c'était impressionnant à voir ! » fit Goku quelque peu fier de son jeune fils.  
« Goten a détruit un des Cyborg ?! » demanda Bra, stupéfaite par le fait d'arme du petit garçon.  
« Tout à fait, le corps inerte sans tête et sans bras qui était par terre près d'où était Gohan, c'est Goten qui l'a mis dans cet état. » précisa le père des deux métis-saiyen.  
«C'est bizarre...non pas que je veuille minimiser ce que Goten à fait mais normalement ces Cyborgs aurait dû être bien plus fort... » s'exclama la fille de Bulma.  
« Bah..on les a eu, c'est le principal ! Et j'espère que tu n'en trouvera pas d'autres. » dit Goku d'un air enjoué.  
« Oui moi aussi.. » fit Bra moins optimiste que le père de son mentor.

 

Le diner se passa alors et il se passa assez bien et l'ambiance agréable changeait des événements récents qui était bien moins joyeux. Bien sur chacun des convives avait en tête la maladie dont était affecté Gohan ce qui rendit parfois quelque sourires un peu forcé. Bra apprit à Chichi qui elle était et d'où elle venait, ce qui, comme à chaque fois, provoqua l'étonnement de la fille de Gyumao même si c'était plutôt le fait qu'elle venait d'un futur apocalyptique que le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Bulma et Végéta car Chichi ne connaissant que peu ce Végéta, elle n'en fut pas très étonnée.  
Un fois le diner terminé, Goku sorti faire quelques exercices pour digérer alors que Bra et Chchi débarrassèrent la table. La jeune fille trouvait l'attitude de Goku à quitter la table sans même débarrasser son assiette, peu galante mais Chchi lui répondit qu'il ne faisait pas ca méchamment, c'est juste qu'il n'y pensait pas malgré les nombreuses remontrances de Chichi, alors maintenant, elle avait abandonner l'idée de le faire changer. De plus quand ses deux fils étaient là, elle avait toute l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Mais Bra se sentant gêné de laissez Chichi avec toute la vaisselle décida de l'aider. De plus c'était l'occasion de mieux connaître la mère de son mentor. De son coté Chichi n'était pas contre un peu d'aide.   
Tout en faisant la vaisselle, Bra racontait à Chichi ce qu'était devenu Gohan à son époque et comment il l'avait élevé et prit soin d'elle. D'ailleurs la femme remarqua la même étincelle dans les yeux de la jeune fille que celle qu'elle voyait dans le regard de Gohan quand il parlait de Piccolo. Chichi fut aussi assez fier que, malgré les circonstances dramatiques, Gohan était resté comme elle le connaissait avec comme seul différence que son fils du futur avait l'air plus combatif et plus sombre.  
Bra, elle, s'intéressa à un peu tout ce qui touchait la famille Son. Comment Chichi et Goku s'était rencontré, la naissance de Gohan et de Goten et plein de petites choses que la métisse-saiyenne n'avait jamais osé demandé à son mentor ou n'avait jamais pu demander, vu la situation plus délicate à son époque. Tout cela passa assez vite et quand tout le ménage fut fait, Bra décida de prendre congé des ses hôtes espérant pouvoir loger à la Capsule Corp.

« Il est peut être un peu tard pour y aller, tu pourrais rester ici cette nuit et aller chez Bulma avec Goku demain matin car toute seule, je crains que personne ne te croit. » fit Chichi.   
« Chichi a raison, on ira demain matin après le petit déjeuner » dit Goku qui venait de rentrer.   
« Tu peux dormir dans la petite cabane de mon grand père, il y a tout ce qu'il faut et tu y sera tranquille. » rajouta-t-il.  
« C'est vrai qu'il est plus tard que je ne le pensais, merci de m'offrir le gîte pour la nuit. » déclara Bra assez surprise par tant d'hospitalité. 

 

Pendant tant de réjouissances mais aussi de drame. Un super-ordinateur dans un endroit sombre et caché de tous, travailla activement depuis que l'opération C-19/C-20 avait échoué. La machine avait bien recueilli toutes les données du combat et actualiser ses divers calculs suite aux erreurs commises. L'ordinateur avait d'ailleurs assez vite activer deux autres Cyborgs après la débâcle des précédents. Et vu les puissances déployé par les ennemis du Dr Géro, l'Intelligence Artificielle avait du mettre en fonction, les deux plus puissant Cyborgs qu'il avait à sa disposition. Ceux-ci étant parti depuis un bon bout de temps, il put se concentrer sur un projet de plus longue haleine. 

 

Le lendemain matin, Goten ouvrit les yeux et se releva presque en sursaut, pensant tout d'un coup à son frère et au fait qu'il s'était endormi en le surveillant. Le petit garçon remarqua qu'il n'était plus assis et contre le lit de son grand frère mais couché dans son propre lit et en pyjama, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu mais à la réflexion, son père ou sa mère ont certainement du le trouver endormi et donc le coucher correctement. Goten sorti alors de son lit; vérifia si Gohan allait bien et comme ce dernier semblait dormir paisiblement, même si il affichait une légère souffrance. Le jeune métis-saiyen se dirigea alors vers la salle à manger et remarqua que la jeune fille qui avait transporté Gohan était toujours là. Ce qui ne lui déplut pas le moins du monde car cette fille du futur lui était tout à fait sympathique. 

« Ah Goten, tu es réveillé ! Ca tombe bien car le petit déjeuner est prêt ! » fit Chichi. 

Goten ne répondit pas, il était encore un peu dans les vapes, et s'assît à côté de son père. 

« Alors comment va notre champion ?! » dit Goku joyeusement en caressant le haut du crâne de son fils.  
« Mmmh...ca va...je suis encore un peu fatigué.. » répondit Goten pas tout à fait réveillé.  
« C'est normal fiston, hier fut une rude journée. De plus tu t'es donné à fond contre ce cyborg, j'ai été impressionné. » confia le père du jeune garçon.  
« C'est vrai que se débarrasser d'un cyborg, c'est pas donné à tout le monde ! » renchéri Bra même si elle savait que la force des Cyborgs rencontré par Goku et les autres n'avait l'air de n'avoir rien à voir avec celle des Cyborgs qu'elle connaissait.  
« Merci Papa, mais je voulais pas que ce Cyborg fasse du mal à Gohan alors j'ai foncé et j'ai mis toute ma force et il a cassé ! » fit Goten d'un ton assez bas.   
« J'ai vu ca Goten, c'était vraiment très bien mais maintenant mange, ca te redonnera des forces » conseilla Goku.

Le jeune garçon, affamé, ne se fit pas prier et engloutit son bol de riz et comme cela ne suffisait pas il en demanda un autre. Heureusement que Chichi avait prévu une bonne quantité de nourriture même si elle était plutôt destiné à son goinfre de mari. 

« Hé bien, si tu deviens comme Goku, je vais passer ma vie à la cuisine ! » constata Chichi.  
« Gohan m'avait bien dit que vous étiez un gros mangeur mais je ne connaissais pas Goten si affamé ! » rigola Bra voyant que Goku avait avalé plus de 6 bols de riz en un temps record ainsi que Goten qui avait engloutit ses deux bols.  
« Tu restes encore la journée ? » demanda Goten, plus réveillé.  
« Ca aurait été avec plaisir Goten mais j'aimerais aller voir mon père et aussi trouver le laboratoire du Dr Géro pour être sur qu'il n'y ai plus de Cyborgs car celui que tu as combattu n'est pas du tout le même que ceux que je connais. » répondit Bra.  
«Mmmh d'accord... » fit le petit garçon un peu déçu.  
« Mais pourquoi c'est pas les même Cyborgs que chez toi ? » rajouta-t-il.  
« Je n'en sais rien, c'est très bizarre et c'est pour ça que je dois trouver ce laboratoire. » dit la fille de Bulma.  
« OK. J'espère qu'il y a plus de Cyborgs parce que Gohan il est malade alors il faut qu'on ai la paix. » pensa Goten.  
« J'espère aussi Goten. D'ailleurs on va y aller comme ça au plus vite c'est fait, on mieux ce sera. » déclara Bra.  
« Tu as raison ! Allons-y ! » s'exclama alors Goku.  
« Goten, je pense que je peux compter sur toi pour veiller sur Gohan. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Bien sur ! Je vais rester à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux ! » répondit Goten d'un air enjoué.

La dessus, Goku et Bra quittèrent la table non sans que cette dernière eut débarrassé son assiette et enjoint Goku de faire de même car elle trouvait ca très impoli de sa part. Ce que le saiyen fit en voyant que même son fils de 6 ans trouvait cela aussi pas très poli. Une fois fait, les deux combattant s'envolèrent vers la Capsule Corporation.

Soudainement un grand cri de souffrance se fit entendre, puis un deuxième. Goten, qui avait lui aussi quitté la table et rejoint l'entrée de la maison pour dire au revoir à son père et la jeune fille, se retourna brusquement, plein d'inquiétude et fonça vers la chambre des deux métis-saiyen, sachant bien que ce cri était celui de son frère dont le médicament avait cessé de faire effet. 

Goten eut une réaction rapide et administra une seconde dose du médicament fourni par Bra. Et une fois que la dose fit effet, Gohan cessa de crier même si respiration resta assez rapide et qu'il transpirait quelque peu. Mais après un moment tout revint à la normale. Ce qui soulagea bien évidement Goten ainsi que Chichi se trouvant au pas de la porte de la chambre de ses fils.

Voyant que tout se passe bien, cette dernière repartit en direction de la cuisine pour y faire la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner alors que Goten resta auprès de Gohan.

Tout était paisible dans la maison des Son quand soudain Goten eut à nouveau un fort pressentiment, très fort même. Ses sens avait été rarement autant en alerte. Pourtant autour de lui, rien ne semblait menacer Gohan. Ce dernier dormant correctement, son jeune frère enleva son pyjama et mit sa tenue de combat puis il décida de sortir de la chambre et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée de la maison. Chichi lui demanda ce qu'il avait car il affichait une mine assez angoissée mais son fils cadet l'ignora et alla dehors. La femme de Goku posa l'assiette qu'elle avait en main et suivit Goten à l'extérieur, inquiète de l'attitude de ce dernier. 

Dehors, Goten scrutait d'un air anxieux, le ciel, la forêt, l'unique chemin reliant la maison à la route principale mais rien de menaçant.   
C'est alors qu'une camionnette mauve apparu au loin et se dirigea vers la maison. Alors que ce véhicule n'avait de prime abord aucun air menaçant, le pressentiment du jeune garçon s'amplifia à la vue de la camionnette, il comprit donc que ses occupants était un danger sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

La camionnette arriva alors devant Goten et Chichi. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent et deux personnes en descendirent alors. 

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce que l'on cherchait » fit l'un d'eux avec un grand sourire.


	18. Les jumeaux maléfiques.

« Il semblerait que oui mais c'est pas drôle, ce n'est pas le plus puissant des deux » répondit l'autre.  
« Oh je crois qu'on va tout de même pouvoir s'amuser avec lui, il a tout de même démoli C-19 et même si on est largement plus fort que lui, c'est pas rien pour un gamin de son âge » fit le premier.  
« Tu as raison mais je doute qu'il nous amuse plus de 5 minutes » dit le second d'un air blasé.  
« Ok d'accord, allons trouver l'autre si tu y tiens tant. » fit le premier, cédant à la demande du second.

Goten, qui avait bien entendu que ces deux personnes connaissait le Cyborg qu'il avait détruit, resta immobile, le visage fermé. En l'absence de Gohan, il ne savait pas trop que faire mais il était sur d'une chose, ces gens-là ne leur voulait pas du bien et il devait donc protéger Gohan et sa mère à tout prix, le temps que son père revienne pour l'aider. 

« Go..Gohan est pas là ! » réussit-il à peine à dire, un peu tremblant.  
« Oh vraiment ? Pourtant avec sa maladie cardiaque, il ne peut être très loin » répondit l'un des deux mystérieux personnages.

Le jeune métis-saiyen fut étonné que ces deux inconnus était aussi au courant de la maladie de Gohan et il se demanda bien comme cela pouvait être possible. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que les deux Cyborgs de tout à l'heure était aussi assez bien informé et il remarqua que l'un de ses interlocuteurs portait le même logo que ses anciens adversaires.

« Vous..vous êtes de Cyborgs ? » demanda Goten en ayant peur de la réponse qu'il allait avoir.   
« Aaah il a enfin compris le petit ! Oui nous sommes des Cyborgs, je suis C-17 et voici C-18, ma soeur » expliqua l'androïde en pointant l'autre cyborg.

Cette révélation, même si il s'y attendait un peu, glaça le sang du jeune frère de Gohan. Il avait envie de fuir mais son envie de protéger Gohan était la plus forte, il se prépara donc à combattre et se mit en position.

« Vous ne toucherai pas à Gohan ! » cria-t-il d'un ton ferme et déterminé.  
« Et c'est toi qui va nous en empêcher ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! » ricana C-17.  
« Bon pendant que tu causes avec le gamin, moi je vais voir l'autre » fit C-18 lassé par la discussion qui n'en finissait pas. 

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire 5 pas qu'elle reçu un puissant coup dans le dos de la part de Goten qui s'était retourné à une vitesse fulgurante dû à son puissant Kaioken. C-18, surprise, tomba à terre mais se releva assez vite, le coup n'avait servi qu'a la mettre en colère.

« Espèce de petit morveux... » maugréa-t-elle alors que son frère cybernétique se moquait d'elle pour avoir été surprise par un gamin.

Goten reparti à l'assaut mais l'effet de surprise n'y étant plus, il fut contré assez facilement par son adversaire. C-18 tenait la main droite de jeune métis-saiyen, qui essaya de forcer son coup mais rien n'y fit, tira la main du garçon vers elle et asséna un violent coup de genoux au jeune combattant. Ce dernier se mit alors à cracher du sang, tellement le coup était puissant. Goten retomba par terre, plié en deux et se tenant son ventre douloureux tout en toussotant et crachant du sang.

« Tssss...même pas 5 minutes...un coup et il est à terre, c'est décevant.. » fit C-18.  
« En effet, tu avais raison, il n'a pas tenu très longtemps celui-là ! » ricana son frère.  
« Et l'autre qui doit être cloué au lit, c'est vraiment une mission trop facile » fit à nouveau la sœur de C-17.  
« Bon maintenant qu'il est calmé, je vais peut être pouvoir aller voir son frère. Le tuer ne sera même pas drôle.. » rajouta-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.   
Au mot « tuer » prononcé par la cyborg, les yeux de Goten se rouvrirent brusquement. Il fallait qu'il se relève, qu'il protège sa famille comme Gohan l'avait protégé auparavant. De plus il s'était juré à son retour de Namek de ne plus être un boulet pour tout le monde, de ne plus être aussi faible et inutile que sur Namek et pour cela il devait continuer à se battre, malgré la douleur et le fait que ces deux cyborgs soit plus fort que lui.

« Laissez...Gohan...tranquille » peina à dire Goten en se relevant tant bien que mal, une main sur le ventre et un œil fermé laissant ainsi transparaître sa douleur.  
« Hé soeurette, y'a le p'tit qui en redemande ! » se moqua C-17 souriant.  
«A tout de même, tu n'es peut être pas si nul que ça finalement » fit l'androïde 18 avec un air aussi moqueur que son frère.

Goten fit alors exploser une fois de plus son aura rouge sang et l'intensifia au maximum pour pouvoir tenter d'infliger un quelconque dommage au Cyborg qui lui faisait face. 

« Tsss..c'est pas ton effet de lumière qui va m'impressionner petit ! » fit C-18 en tentant de mettre un coup au métis-saiyen.

Mais ce dernier réussit alors à parer ce coup, non sans mal. Et, avec ses deux mains, Goten attrapa le bras tendu par la cyborg, émit un puissant cri puis tira le bras qu'il avait pour projeter son adversaire sur l'autre Cyborg qui regardait le combat. C-17 rattrapa sans mal sa sœur même si il fut un peu surpris par la force du jeune garçon. 

« Et quoi, il faut que je m'en occupe ? » fit le cyborg mâle.  
« Tais-toi ! Je vais lui faire sa fête à ce morveux ! » éructa C-18, vexé d'avoir été presque humilié par un enfant. 

Elle se releva et fonça droit sur le petit frère de Gohan pour lui administrer un coup violent mais elle s'arrêta à mi course pour éviter un kikoha la visant. La Cyborg leva les yeux dans la direction d'où venait la boule d'énergie et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux lavande, les deux mains accolées l'un a l'autre.   
C-18 baissa les yeux et vit un homme au kimono rouge et bleu qu'elle identifia comme étant Son Goku. L'identité de celle qui l'avait interrompue par contre, lui était inconnue. 

« Mais qui voilà, le fameux Son Goku, celui dont le Dr Géro tenait en si grande haine et qui est venu au secours des ses fistons » fit C-17 d'un air moqueur.  
« Bien..c'est encore mieux, le père va pouvoir assister en direct à la mort de ses fils. » rajouta-t-il.  
« C-17 ! Je m'occupe de la fille qui a osé s'interposer, tu peux t'occuper des deux gamins si tu veux. »   
fit C-18, assez mécontente.  
« Comme tu veux sœurette, je vais pouvoir un peu m'amuser. » répondit son frère.

Pendant cette petite discussion, Goku était allé près de son fils cadet qui n'était plus en très grande forme. Le saiyen tenta de redresser Goten pour pouvoir lui parler. 

« Goten...tu m'entends ? » 

Au son de la voix de son père, le petit garçon ouvrit difficilement les yeux et commença à apercevoir une forme qui ressemblait en effet à la personne qu'il avait reconnu à la voix.

« Pa...Papa...c'est toi ? » dit-il pour s'en assurer .  
« Oui c'est moi...allez relève-toi il faut que tu partes avec maman et que tu emmène Gohan loin d'ici » répondit Goku d'une voix basse pour que les Cyborg ne l'entende pas.  
« Mais..et toi ? » fit Goten péniblement et un peu inquiet pour son père.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas de moi, je suis venu avec Bra, la fille du futur, à nous deux on retiendras les Cyborgs pendant que vous enfuyiez toi, maman et Gohan, OK ? » tenta Goku pour rassurer son fils  
« D'a..d'accord... » répondit le jeune garçon en se relevant douloureusement.  
«Prends Kinto-un et  va à la Tour Karin, maman sait où c'est, et là bas demande des senzus à Maître Karin, tu en as bien besoin » expliqua le mari de Chichi.

Goten rentra alors dans la maison et Goku se retourna alors vers son ennemi. Il vit que Bra avait déjà engagé le combat avec la femme Cyborg. Combat qui semblait équilibré. Chacun des adversaires renvoyant le coup porté par l'autre. Mais Bra sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, les coups porté par la Cyborg était bien plus puissant que ce qu'elle avait connu dans son époque. Car normalement elle faisait match nul en duel contre l'un des Cyborgs. Mais là elle sentait que s'était bien plus compliqué. Elle dépensait bien plus d'énergie qu'a l'habitude et à ce train là elle ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps. Mais tant qu'elle arrivait à retenir la Cyborg et Goku le second, pour que Goten et Chichi puisse mettre Gohan en sécurité, tout allait bien, en espérant que cette diversion ne dure pas trop longtemps. 

Goku était dans le même état d'esprit sauf qu'il était loin de faire match nul avec C-17. Il s'en sortait bien, certes, mais le Cyborg lui était clairement supérieur. Pourtant Goku était au maximum que pouvait donner son Kaioken mais rien n'y fit, C-17 avait la haute main sur le combat. 

De son côté, Goten avait péniblement atteint la chambre de Gohan, où c'était réfugié Chichi, et raconta à sa mère tout ce Goku lui avait dit. Bien sur Chichi était plus inquiète de l'état de son fils cadet que de la menace des Cyborgs mais vu la situation, elle ne dit rien et appliqua le plan de son mari, en espérant que ce dernier s'en sorte. Car même si elle lui en voulait toujours pour ce qui était arrivé sur Namek, la fille de Gyumao aimait toujours son saiyen de mari. Voyant bien que Goten n'était pas en mesure d'aider son frère, elle prit elle-même Gohan sur son dos, sorti par la fenêtre de la chambre, la seule porte étant celle de l'entrée, attendit que son fils cadet sorti lui aussi et appela le nuage supersonique de Goku. Ce dernier arriva en un éclair, non sans être remarqué par les combattant qui était de l'autre côté de la maison, elle posa Gohan sur le nuage, ainsi que Goten qui venait de s'effondrer sur le sol, ne supportant plus la douleur. Chichi vérifia qu'elle avait bien prit le médicament vital pour la guérison de Gohan et une fois rassuré la dessus, elle s'envola vers la Tour Karin. 

Goku senti alors les Ki des ses deux fils s'éloigner, il était donc temps que lui et Bra se retirent. Il cria alors « Bra !! Maintenant !! » et instantanément, la jeune fille envoya un puissant coup à son adversaire pour pouvoir mettre un peu de distance et se cacha les yeux.   
Aussitôt, Goku mis ses deux mains devant son visage, paume vers lui et les doigts écartés tout en criant « TAIYOKEN !!! ».Un gigantesque flash de lumière apparu et aveugla totalement les deux Cyborgs pris totalement par surprise.   
Profitant de cette diversion, Goku et Bra partirent dans la même direction que celle prise par Chichi et ses deux fils sur Kinto-un. Le saiyen et la jeune fille volait aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient malgré la fatigue et les coups et blessures encaissés durant leur combat contre les deux jumeaux cybernétique.

Quelque instant plus tard, quand C-17 et C-18 recouvrèrent la vue, ils ne virent plus leur adversaires.

« Les lâches ! Ils nous ont aveuglés pour pouvoir filer ! Mais vu leur état, ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin...C-17 viens on part à leur poursuite, on devrait vite les rattraper ! » fit C-18 assez en rage de voir que ses ennemis ont lâchement abandonné le combat.  
« Ce serait pas drôle de les rattraper tout de suite. Laisse-les donc fuir, ils ont gagné cette manche mais on les retrouvera. Et les traquer peut être marrant. » répondit C-17 bien plus calme que sa sœur.  
« Tssss..tu penses qu'a jouer C-17 et comment veux-tu les retrouver ? On va pas fouiller cette fichue planète rien que pour ton plaisir... » dit C-18 toujours enragée.  
« Oh pas besoin de fouiller toute la planète...On sait où habite les amis de Son Goku, on a qu'a les torturer pour le faire sortir de sa cachette et puis le torturer lui pour savoir où il a planqué ses fistons » déclara C-17 avec un sourire des plus sadique.   
« Hum...j'aime mieux ca...je pourrai passer ma colère sur ces terriens » fit C-18 déjà plus emballée par le plan de son frère.

La dessus, les deux Cyborgs s'en allèrent à la rencontre des amis de Goku pour exécuter leur plan des plus macabres.

 

A la Tour Karin, Goten se sentait déjà bien mieux grâce au senzu donné par Maître Karin. Cependant Gohan était toujours malade, il fallait donc trouver un endroit convenable pour qu'il puisse guérir dans les meilleurs conditions. Les appartement du félin étant un peu petit, il fut décidé que le fils de Goku soit emmené au Sanctuaire de Kami-sama, bien au dessus de la Tour Sacrée. Sans perdre un instant, Goten et Chichi remontèrent sur Kinto-un et toujours avec Gohan allongé sur ce dernier, ils s'envolèrent vers le Sanctuaire. 

Une fois arrivé, Goten descendit du nuage pour aller à la rencontre du Maître des lieux ainsi que, selon ses souvenirs, Dendé, le Namek rencontré sur la planète éponyme aujourd'hui disparue. Chichi le suivait de peu avec Kinto-un qui transportait toujours Gohan. Le jeune fils de Goku vit alors quelqu'un arriver. C'était un humanoïde à la peau noire, pas très grand et d'un embonpoint assez prononcé. Il avait un turban sur la tête, un gilet bordeaux et un pantalon blanc. Son regard inexpressif était un peu déstabilisant. 

« Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, je vais vous montrer la chambre où installer Gohan » fit-il d'une voix monocorde.   
« Mais ? Comment vous connaissez Gohan ? » fit Goten surpris que la personne devant lui ai l'air au courant de tout.  
« C'est Kami-sama qui me l'a dit et il sait tout sur vous » répondit l'homme noir.  
« Il est fort pour tout savoir comme ça » dit le jeune garçon toujours étonné.

En approchant de ce qui avait l'air d'être la maison de Kami-sama, ce dernier apparu à l'entrée de celle-ci, provoquant une nouvelle fois la stupeur du jeune fils de Goku. 

« Hé ! Vous êtes un Namek pas un Dieu ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
« Hum...tu es bien le fils de Goku, aussi franc et honnête que lui.. » répondit Kami-sama sans s'offusquer des dires du jeune garçon.  
« Monsieur Popo va s'occuper d'installer Gohan dans un endroit plus confortable pendant ce temps-là, je crois que Dendé sera content de te revoir, petit. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Mais je veux pas laisser Gohan avec ce monsieur moi, je le connais pas ! » répondit Goten assez protecteur envers son frère malade.  
« Je vais aller avec lui Goten et toi tu vas jouer avec ton ami » intervint Chichi pour rassurer Goten et ainsi laisser Mr Popo installer Gohan correctement.  
« Mmmh d'accord.... » fit le jeune garçon à peine rassuré.

Goten alla alors à la rencontre de Dendé pour tenté de se distraire un peu. Les deux jeunes se racontèrent alors ce qu'ils ont fait depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu même si Dendé, grâce à Kami-sama était déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé en bas. Mais Goten lui donna des détails que Dendé n'avait pas eu. Il parla même de la dispute des ses parents car il trouvait dommage que son père et sa mère se disputent autant pour ce qui est arriver sur Namek. Ce moment où le jeune métis-saiyen oublia un peu les derniers événements lui fit un bien fou.

Cette discussion prit fin quand les deux amis virent arriver Goku et Bra dans un état certes moins déplorable que celui du jeune garçon mais tout de même, on voyait que le combat avait été rude.

Goten, voyant l'état de son père, accouru vers lui, inquiet de sa santé. Déjà que son frère n'était pas bien, il ne faudrait pas en plus que son père soit hors-course.  
« Papa ca va ? » fit le jeune métis-saiyen d'une voix inquiète.  
« J'ai déjà été mieux fiston mais ca va, ne t'en fait pas pour moi » répondit Goku d'un ton rassurant.  
« Et toi je vois que tu es en pleine forme ! » rajouta-t-il.  
« Oui ca va aussi mais t'es sur que tu veux pas que Dendé te soigne ?  Et toi aussi Bra ? » dit Goten toujours un peu inquiet.  
« Oui c'est une bonne idée, j'avais oublié que Dendé pouvait faire ça » fit Goku.  
« Je n'ai rien contre non plus, ces Cyborgs m'ont épuisée » répondit Bra.  
« Mais avant cela, ou sont Gohan et Maman, Goten ? » se demanda Goku.  
« Ils sont dans une chambre avec un monsieur tout noir comme ca Gohan est bien installé » expliqua le fils cadet du saiyen.

Une fois rassuré sur le sort de son fils aîné et de sa femme, Goku, accompagné de Bra, allèrent se faire soigner auprès de Dendé dont les facultés des soins était toujours utile. Quand ils furent guéris, une discussion sur les récents événements s'engagea. 

« C'est étrange, ces Cyborgs sont les mêmes que ceux que je connais mais ils sont bien plus fort car normalement je fais jeu égal en un contre un mais là j'étais totalement dépassée... » commença Bra, inquiète.  
« Mmmh..c'est bizarre et si toi tu ne peux rien contre ces Cyborgs, personne n'y arrivera.. » fit Goku pensif.

Soudainement, tout ceux capable de ressentir l'énergie ressentirent un puissant ki augmenter. Tous ceux qui le connaissait reconnurent rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Végéta. La question était de savoir pourquoi il déployait autant d'énergie. 

« Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » s'exclama Bra en se retournant.  
« Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre car je ne sens aucune aura autre que la sienne. » fit Goku perplexe.  
« Ah si..il y a Krilin et Yamcha aussi mais le ki est faible... » rajouta-t-il  
« Mon père s'en prends à vos amis, vous croyez ? » demanda Bra, sachant que son père en serait tout à fait capable.  
« C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début mais vu que Krilin et Yamcha sont loin de pouvoir tenir tête à Végéta, je ne vois pourquoi il déploierait toute sa force pour eux... » répondit Goku.

Un court silence apparu et puis soudainement, tout paru clair pour Bra.

« Les seuls capables de pousser mon père à fond sont les Cyborgs, je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait être d'autre ! »   
« Si c'est ça, Végéta est mal barré, les Cyborgs sont bien plus fort que les précédents. » fit le saiyen.  
« Il faut que j'aille l'aider avant qu'il ne le tue ! » cria la métisse-saiyenne de peur de perdre une seconde fois son père.  
« Si tu y vas, tu te fera tuer aussi ! » répliqua le mari de Chichi d'un ton plus autoritaire qu'a l'accoutumé;   
« Je vais pas rester ici à attendre que ces satané machine tue mon père une seconde fois ! Et n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher ! » répondit Bra d'un air menaçant.  
« Très bien...je ne peux pas t'en empêcher... » se résigna Goku devant la ferme intention de la jeune fille. 

 

De son côté Végéta n'y croyait pas. Il pensait qu'en devenant Super Saiyen comme le fils de Kakarotto, il serait devenu le plus fort mais ces Cyborgs, qu'il avait découvert en sentant la force des terriens augmenter très vite et puis drastiquement faiblir, ébranlait cette certitude qu'il avait. Il combattait avec toute sa force mais rien n'y fit, l'androïde avait le dessus et largement.

 

Quand il vit sa fille du futur arriver sur les lieux, il était bien content de la voir même si sa fierté l' empêcherait de lui dire. Il l'accueillit d'ailleurs assez fraîchement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu vas me gêner ! »   
« Tssss..Maman m'avait dit que tu avais un sale caractère mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là ! » répondit Bra à peine arrivée.  
« Si tu es venue pour me faire la morale, tu peux repartir. » fit Végéta toujours aussi désagréable.  
« Je suis venue pour t'aider car tout seul tu vas te faire tuer. Je sais très bien que tu vas me dire le contraire mais moi je te dis que sans moi, tu n'a aucune chance. » expliqua la jeune fille qui tentait d rester calme face à l'agressivité de son père.  
« Pfff...aussi têtue que ta mère mais si tu me gêne, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire dégager. » répondit le prince des saiyens.  
«Faudrait d'abord que tu y arrive. » lâcha sèchement la fille de Bulma.

Végéta voulu corriger l'impertinente mais il réprima cette envie, se disant qu'il pouvait très bien le faire après que les Cyborgs soient éliminés. Et pour toute réponse, le saiyen fît exploser son aura dorée et se mit en position de combat. Bra l'imita non sans un sourire de satisfaction de pouvoir se battre avec son père. 

« Ho il y en deux qui veulent se battre maintenant ? Bien, ca me distraira peut être plus que Végéta seul ou les amis de Goku qui sont d'un ennui affligeant... » se moqua C-17  
« Tu es sur que tu pourra gérer les deux en même temps, la fille est assez puissante tout de même, même si elle n'est pas de notre niveau mais avec l'autre en plus, ca risque d'être compliqué. » s'inquiéta C-18.  
« Tu t'en fais pour rien, je suis l'être le plus puissant, personne ne peut me battre et encore moins ces deux là. » rassura son frère.

Le combat s'engagea alors en 2 contre 1. Le père et la fille adoptèrent une stratégie classique, Végéta parti sur la gauche et Bra sur la droite mais cette tactique échoua car C-17 gérait bien les deux adversaires à la fois même si il paru plus concentré. Une fois repoussés, le binôme repartit à l'attaque mais de front cette fois-ci mais une fois près de leur adversaire, Végéta se propulsa en hauteur alors que C-17 regarda le saiyen, il reçu un puissant coup de poing en plein ventre de la part de Bra qu'il avait momentanément oublié, la métisse-saiyenne se recula vite pour éviter le kikoha qu'envoya Végéta. Encore un peu sonné par le coup de la jeune fille, le Cyborg se prit de plein fouet la vague d'énergie du père de Bra.

Les deux combattants se regroupèrent pour tenir un mini conseil de guerre.

« Je pense que si on ne concentre pas nos deux énergies, on arrivera jamais à le vaincre. La preuve il s'est déjà relevé et il est à peine amoché » dit Bra.  
« Pfff..ca m'écorche de le dire mais tu as raison. Encore faut-il qu'il nous laisse faire. » répondit Végéta d'un ton moins agressif que tout à l'heure.  
« Ca c'est facile. Il est aussi imbu de sa puissance que toi donc il suffit de le provoquer la-dessus » fit la jeune fille avec encore une pique à l'encontre de son père.

Ce dernier, une fois de plus, ne releva pas cette critique car concernant le Cyborg, Bra avait raison. Il se croit si fort qu'il sera facile d'en jouer et ainsi provoquer sa défaite...si la stratégie de Bra fonctionnait, ce qui est pour le moins peu certain.

« Hey ! Tas de ferrailles ! Je suis sur qu'en duel de kikoha tu perdrais contre moi et la fille ! » provoqua Végéta.  
« Et tu crois ça sérieusement ? » ricana le Cyborg.  
« Évidement ! » cria Végéta toujours d'un air sur de lui et provocateur.  
« Tssss...je vais effacer ce sourire de ton visage une fois que je t'aurais écrasé ! » répondit C-17 sûr de sa force.

Bra et Végéta se mirent en position et préparèrent leur technique la plus puissante, Big Bang Attack pour Végéta et Burning Masenko pour Bra (une variante plus puissante du Masenko), pour faire face au Photon Flash de C-17, énorme boule d'énergie violette tirée d'une seule main. 

Les deux rayons d'énergie s'entrechoquèrent provocant un cratère au sol ainsi que des bourrasques de vent et un tremblement de terre local. 

 

Pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire de Kami-Sama, Goten avait relayé Chichi à la surveillance de Gohan et bien qu'il soit très peu probable que les Cyborgs trouve le métis-saiyen ici, son jeune frère voulait être certain que personne ne dérangerait Gohan durant sa guérison. D'ailleurs le fils aîné de Goku avait l'air d'aller bien mieux, car son expression de souffrance avait disparue pour laisser place à une expression faciale paisible et reposée. 

Dendé était présent aussi car surveiller Gohan à deux était moins ennuyeux que tout seul. Le petit Namek avait bien essayé de guérir son ami avec ses dons curateurs mais malheureusement ce fut un échec. Et donc pour tuer l'ennui, le 108e fils de Saichoro raconta l'histoire de son peuple, aujourd'hui éteint. Goten adorait ce genre d'histoire et ca lui rappelait les histoires que lui racontait son frère. 

Soudain, alors que Dendé avait quasiment terminé son récit, ils entendirent du mouvement du côté de Gohan. Pensant que le médicament ne faisait plus effet et que le douleur revenait, expliquant ainsi ce bruit, Dendé et surtout Goten furent surpris de voir Gohan conscient et assis sur lit avec un air un peu déboussolé car la chambre où il était installé était loin de ressembler au dernier endroit dont il se souvenait. En regardant vers sa droite, il vit son frère et le petit Namek rencontré il y a quelque temps sur une planète dont il aimerait ne plus se souvenir ce qu'il s'y est produit. Le métis-saiyen apparemment guéri n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Goten lui sauta au cou en criant « Gohaaaan ! ». Ce dernier le serra tellement fort qu'il en fit presque mal à son frère. Mais le jeune garçon était si heureux de voir son frère rétabli, que des larmes des joie lui coula le longs des joues. Gohan répondit aussi par une étreinte chaleureuse qui dura un certain temps. De plus le fils aîné de Chichi était soulagé de voir que son jeune frère était en bonne santé. 

« Je suis trop content que tu sois enfin guéri ! » s'exclama joyeusement Goten avec encore les larmes aux yeux.  
« Merci et toi tu as à l'air en grande forme même si je vois que ta tenue de combat est un peu abîmée » fit Gohan en caressant les cheveux de son frère.  
« Je suis tout aussi ravi que tu sois guéri » intervint Dendé voulant aussi exprimer son soulagement.  
« Merci aussi Dendé, ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus vu » répondit Gohan content de revoir le jeune Namek.  
« Oui c'est vrai, ca fait longtemps, tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois » fit le Namek.  
« Gohan, viens, Papa et Maman sont dehors, ils vont être content de te voir guéri. » dit Goten

Gohan lui suivit alors dans un dédale de couloirs qu'il ne reconnaissait absolument pas du tout, ce qui l'intrigua fort.

« Dis Goten, on est où ici ? Je connais pas du tout cet endroit. » finit par demander le métis-saiyen  
« Papa m'a dit que c'était la maison de Kami-sama, mais c'est pas un dieu, c'est un Namek tout vieux avec plein de rides » répondit Goten.  
« Ha oui Papa m'avait parlé de cet endroit, il est allé quand il était plus jeune. » fit Gohan en scrutant un peu partout.

Une fois tous ces couloirs terminé, les deux métis-saiyen et Dendé sortirent par une grande porte et ils virent enfin l'extérieur du Sanctuaire où était Goku, Chichi, Kami-sama et Piccolo apparemment.

« Papa, Maman ! Regardez qui est là ! » cria euphorique ment Goten.

Goku et Chichi se retournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir que leur fils aîné avait l'air complètement rétabli. Bien sur, la fille de Gyumao fonçât sur Gohan pour vérifier que tout allait bien chez lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de gêner une fois de plus Gohan et provoquer une hilarité contenue chez les autres. 

« Tu es sur que te sens mieux ? Sinon je te remet au lit, je voudrais pas que tu fasse une rechute ! » cria Chichi inquiète.  
« Oui maman tout va bien, je me sens en pleine forme là » répondit Gohan pour rassurer sa mère. 

Chichi l'ayant lâché, le métis-saiyen se dirigea vers son père et Piccolo. 

« Je venais voir comment se passait ta guérison mais je vois que je n'ai même pas besoin de poser la question. Je suis content de te revoir en si bonne forme. » déclara Piccolo ravi de voir son élève guéri même si il ne montrait que peu son contentement.  
« Je suis bien d'accord avec Piccolo, je préfère de te voir ainsi fiston ! » se réjouis Goku qui lui n'hésitait pas à montrer son soulagement en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.   
« Merci et désolé si je vous ai inquiété » répondit Gohan un peu gêné d'avoir été un fardeau ces derniers temps.  
« Tsss...ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es tombé malade ! » fit Piccolo.

Gohan voulait encore profiter de ces petites retrouvailles mais quelque chose le perturbait. Il sentait en effet l'énergie de Bra et de Végéta au même endroit. Le dégagement de ki était assez impressionnant et donc nul doute qu'il combattait quelqu'un. Cela lui rappela qu'avant de tomber malade, il combattait deux Cyborgs et que peut-être ils n'étaient pas encore vaincus.

« Bra et Végéta se battent encore contre les Cyborgs ? »  
« Oui mais pas ceux que tu connais car ceux-là ont été vaincu par Goten pour C-19 et Végéta pour C-20. Mais deux autres Cyborgs sont apparu et ils sont bien plus fort que les 2 premiers. Bien sur, Végéta a voulu les combattre seul mais il n'est pas de taille contre eux alors Bra est partie l'aider. » expliqua Piccolo.  
« Je..je vois. Je devrais peut être aller les aider.. » répondit Gohan un peu perturbé par les nouveaux événements.  
« Je ne crois pas. Végéta n'accepterais pas ton aide. Je suis déjà étonné qu'il ai accepté celle de Bra. » pensa le Namek.

 

En bas, sur une large île près de celle de Kame Senin, le duel de vagues d'énergie faisait rage. La nature environnante pliait sous le souffle du choc des vagues de ki. La terre tremblait toujours et le duel semblait être équilibré même si l'avantage allait au Cyborg car il avait l'énergie infinie. C'est alors que Bra eu une idée, c'était risqué mais c'était ça ou la mort assuré.

« Papa ! Si ca continue comme ça on va vite s'épuiser et vu que C-17 à l'énergie infinie, il finira par gagner ! » cria Bra pour se faire entendre par son père.  
« L'énergie infinie ? Tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt ?! » se choqua Végéta qui aurait bien voulu avoir cette information avant de commencer un duel de ki avec le Cyborg.  
« Arrête de râler et écoute-moi. Le connaissant, il doit penser qu'on est à fond et comme il est joueur il va attendre que l'on s'épuise pour nous tuer. Mais si on lance toutes nos forces en un coup éclair, il n'aura pas le temps de nous contrer et ainsi on aura une chance de le vaincre. » vociféra la métisse-saiyenne tout en se concentrant sur le duel d'énergie.  
« Bien sur et si y arrive, c'est l'autre cyborg qui nous achèvera ! Très bon plan suicidaire ! » persifla Végéta peu enclin à suivre cette idée.  
« Et alors ? Au moins on aura vaincu un des Cyborgs et Gohan pourra, en s’entraînant, vaincre le second ! De plus si on continue comme ça, on mourra de toute façon et pour rien alors autant rendre notre mort utile ! » répondit Bra pour convaincre son père.  
« Pfff...c'est vrai que je préfère mourir en emportant une des ces boites de conserves avec moi ! » fit Végéta convaincu par les arguments de sa fille du futur.  
« Alors faisons-le ! » s'écria le jeune fille confiante dans son idée.

Sans répondre, Végéta, imité par Bra, envoya toute l'énergie dont il disposait et l'énergie combiné du prince des saiyens et de la métisse-saiyenne tripla de volume leur vague d'énergie et intensifia la vitesse de celle-ci. La vague était tellement puissante que C-17 ne put riposter et fut emporté par ce déferlement d'énergie impressionnant. Il en fut ainsi pour tout ce qui se trouva derrière lui, ne laissant qu'une énorme tranchée de terre brûlée.


	19. Un autre menace apparaît.

 

C-18 n'en croyait ses yeux. Son frère avait été emporté par la puissante vague d'énergie combiné de Bra et Végéta et ne semblait plus être de ce monde. La seul trace qu'il restait était la gigantesque tranchée creusé par le duel entre C-17 et ses deux adversaires. Alors qu'elle vit les deux opposants de son frère s'écrouler à terre de fatigue, elle chercha désespérément du regard son jumeau masculin. Elle alla même voir quelque centaines de mètres plus loin mais la cyborg ne vit pas ce qu'elle cherchait. C-18 se résigna donc et finit par accepter le fait que son frère ai été vaincu. Elle se jura alors de faire payer à ses deux adversaires la mort de C-17 et cela allait être douloureux. Revenant vers l'endroit où le combat avait eu lieu, elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Les deux terriens ainsi que les bourreaux de C-17 avait disparu. Ce qui était fort étrange car aucun d'eux n'était en état de se déplacer et le peu de temps qu'elle était parti n'aurait pas suffit aux amis des combattant de venir les sauver car elle les verrait encore s'échapper à l'horizon or ce ne fut pas le cas. La cyborg se dit alors qu'ils s'étaient peut être caché quelque part sur l'île et non loin d'ici car vu leur état, ils ne pouvaient aller bien loin. La cyborg commença alors une fouille minutieuse des endroits avoisinant l'endroit du duel en se promettant qu'elle trouverait ces terriens et le saiyen pour leur faire endurer 1000 tortures. C'était d'ailleurs ce désir de vengeance qui empêchait la Cyborg de simplement détruire l'île avec un seul gigantesque kikoha car c'était certes plus facile mais beaucoup moins satisfaisant.

 

Bien loin de toute cette agitation, dans un labo creusé dans la roche et bien à l'abri des regard, le super-ordinateur du Dr Géro avait bien sur suivi le duel entre C-17 et Bra et Végéta. Selon les données qu'il recevait, il remarqua qu'un des Cyborgs avait été vaincu. Ayant envoyé ses meilleurs Cyborgs, il ne considéra même pas d'envoyer les 3 qu'il lui restait. Cependant leurs énergies pourrait tout de même servir à un autre projet que le Dr Géro avait laissé tomber, il y a bien longtemps mais que l'Intelligence Artificielle avait continué à développer. Et l'aboutissement de ce projet était presque arrivé mais la défaite inopiné de C-17 avait quelque peu contrarié ses plans. Mais rien n'était perdu. L'entité informatique transféra toute l'énergie de C-13,C-14 et C-15, les 3 cyborgs qu'il lui restait, vers une espèce de cuve rempli de liquide vert avec en son centre, une créature en forme d'insecte. On voyait qu'elle était déjà dans une forme avancée de sa croissance même quasiment à maturation mais le super-ordinateur savait que la créature était un peu plus faible que C-17 et que donc, pour réussir, il devait injecter l'équivalent de la puissance de cyborg vaincu, ce qui fut possible grâce aux trois autres cyborgs qui n'était pas encore activé. 

Ce nouvel ajout d'énergie fit croître la créature à un rythme impressionnant. Un halo bleu électrique se forma autour d'elle, ce dernier libéra une concentration d'énergie qui brisa la coque de verre de la cuve laissant s'échapper le liquide contenu à l'intérieur et libérant la nouvelle création du super-ordinateur. L'être ainsi réveillé ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois. Sa vision était encore un peu floue mais il distinguait bien l'endroit où il était. Il se leva et sorti de ce qui restait de la cuve. Sa vision étant devenu parfaitement clair, il regarda ses mains bouger et sentit une puissance extraordinaire parcourir son corps. Pourtant, il savait que sa mutation n'était pas complète et pour cela il lui fallait absorber le Cyborg n°18, ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire car même si il sait qu'il est bien plus puissant que le Cyborg, la retrouver sera des plus compliqué vu qu'elle ne dégage aucune énergie. Mais il eut une idée. Il connaissait l'existence du super-ordinateur du Dr Géro ainsi que les mouches-robot espion encore disséminé sur Terre, cela pourra donc surement lui servir dans sa recherche du cyborg. La créature sortit alors de la pièce où elle se trouvait pour arriver dans la pièce principale avec toutes les installations de son créateur et bien sur le fameux super-ordinateur qui l'intéressait. Arrivé près de la machine, il vit que celle-ci avait déjà repéré C-18 et sans même que la créature fasse quelque chose, la machine lui montra où se trouvait sa cible, comme si l'ordinateur avait compris ce que sa création voulait. Ce qui était logique après tout car c'est elle qui avait en quelque sorte programmé ce désir chez la créature. Cette dernière fut étonné que la machine comprenne si vite ce qu'elle voulait mais après un court instant, elle se mit à sourire d'une façon assez machiavélique.

« Je sais où tu es maintenant...reste bien là, j'arrive. » 

L'être nouvellement crée s'en alla alors et fonça vers l'endroit indiqué par la super-ordinateur en espérant que C-18 ne se déplace pas. 

 

De son côté, Bra ouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune Namek rencontré un peu avant qu'elle aille aider son père contre C-17. Mais c'est en tournant un peu la tête vers la droite qu'elle fut le plus surprise car elle cru reconnaître son jeune mentor, Gohan.

« Gohan ! Tu es rétabli ?! » cria-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.  
« Oui, je vais bien mieux. » répondit le métis-saiyen.  
« Mais comment j'ai atterri ici ? J'étais avec mon père à combattre C-17 et je me retrouve ici. » fit Bra un peu perdue.  
« Et d'ailleurs il est où mon père ? » rajouta-t-elle inquiète.  
« Dendé l'a remis sur pied mais à peine remis qu'il est parti directement. » répondit Gohan.  
« Mmmh...je vois.. » dit Bra d'un air déçu que son père ne fasse pas du tout attention à elle.  
« Mais comment on est arrivé ici ? Vous nous avez tout de même pas porté sur votre dos ?! Et en plus C-18 était pas loin, vous n'auriez jamais pu vous enfuir à temps ! » s'exclama la jeune fille qui décidément ne comprenait pas comment elle et son père était arrivé ici.  
«J'ai employé une technique que j'ai appris sur Asraya que les Asrayans appellent Shunkan Ido. Ça me permet de me transporter en un instant à un endroit que j'ai visualisé avant ou alors en repérant le Ki de quelqu'un. C'est comme ca que je vous ai trouvé . » expliqua le fils de Goku.  
« Oh, je ne connaissais pas cette technique, elle est vraiment pratique et ca nous a sauvé la vie, merci beaucoup » répondit Bra assez épaté par la technique de Gohan.  
« De rien, on est quittes comme ça » fit le frère de Goten en souriant.  
« Quitte ? » s'interrogea la métisse-saiyenne.  
« Goten m'a raconté que tu es venu avec Papa, l'aider contre C-17 et C-18 et que cela a permis à Maman de m'évacuer vers le Sanctuaire de Kami-sama donc tu m'a sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de Goten et Maman » expliqua Gohan.  
« On n'a pas fait grand chose, c'est Goten qui a le plus veillé sur toi. » fit humblement Bra.  
« Mais au fait, C-17, il est toujours vivant ou on l'a eu ? » rajouta-t-elle en pensant d'un coup à son dernier combat.  
« Aucune idée, j'ai pas traîné pour vous ramener mais j'ai demandé à Goten si il ressentait encore les deux cyborgs et il m'a répondu qu'il n'en ressentait plus qu'un donc je suppose que vous l'avez eu » fit le métis-saiyen.  
« Donc il en reste plus qu'un ! Et si on est arrivé à en vaincre un, on peut vaincre l'autre ! » se réjouit Bra content de voir que les choses allait mieux ici qu'a son époque.

Gohan voulu répondre mais il vit que Goten semblait concentré sur quelque chose. Il paraissait aussi assez dubitatif voir même légèrement effrayé. Le jeune garçon se retourna vers son son père et Piccolo puis revint dans position initiale. Son frère approcha de lui pour connaître la raison de tout ce manège. 

« Hé bien Goten, que se passe-t-il ? »  
« C'est bizarre...je sens la présence de Papa, Piccolo en bas..Végéta aussi...et même Cooler..mais c'est pas possible puisque Papa et Piccolo sont ici et Cooler, Bra l'a tué.. » répondit Goten assez perplexe.

Gohan fut très étonné par ce que lui raconta son frère mais il est vrai qu'en se concentrant un peu, il ressentit la même chose et cela n'avait aucun sens. 

«Oui je sens les mêmes énergies...c'est très bizarre...et ca peut pas être C-18 puisqu'elle ne dégage pas d'énergie...je ne comprends pas... » 

Bra, ainsi que Goku, Piccolo, Krilin et Yamcha s'approchèrent des deux métis-saiyen.

« Vous avez senti ça vous aussi ? » s'exclama un Yamcha tout aussi médusé que les deux jeunes garçons. 

Gohan hocha de la tête de la tête mais ne dit pas un mot, trop concentré qu'il était sur cette étrange dégagement d'énergie.

«Nous sommes ici, comment est-ce possible que nos énergies émanent de la Terre ?"» s'interrogea Goku assez perturbé de sentir sa propre énergie à autre endroit.  
« Je propose qu'on aille voir ca de plus près. Je veux savoir qui se prends pour moi. » fit Piccolo fort peu content de constater que quelqu'un usurpait sa signature énergétique.  
« Et pour C-18 alors ? » demanda Bra qui avait hâte d'en finir avec les cyborgs.  
« On s'en occupera plus tard, seule, C-18 n'est plus un grand danger car normalement avec tous les Super Saiyen que l'on a, on devrait la vaincre sans trop soucis. Mais la personne qui dégage plusieurs Ki différent me semble un plus grand danger même si je ne peux dire pourquoi. » répondit le Namek.  
« De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que ca n'a plus d'importance, l'autre personne se dirige vers l'endroit où Bra et Végéta ont combattu C-17 donc avec un peu de chance, elle y sera toujours et ca fera d'une pierre deux coup. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Bon..allons-y alors ! » cria Goku qui avait hâte de percer le mystère de sa double énergie et faisant exploser son aura, prêt à s'envoler.  
« Hé Papa attend ! On ira plus vite avec si je vous transporte avec le Shunkan Ido. » cria Gohan.  
« Ha, j'avais oublié ta technique fiston ! » fit Goku un peu gêné. 

Tous s'approchèrent de Gohan pour qu'ils soient tous en contact avec le métis-saiyen et ainsi être transporté en un éclair sur le lieu où avait eu lieu le combat contre C-17. 

 

Sur le lieu du combat qui fut fatal à l'un des cyborgs, C-18 commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas trouver les terriens et le saiyen et trouva l'idée de détruire l'île d'un coup de plus en plus séduisante, même si ca ne lui apportera que peu de satisfaction, elle aura au moins celle d'avoir exterminer les vainqueurs de son frère. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit ceux qu'elle cherchait apparaître devant elle. Par contre ils n'était pas seul. Goku, ses deux fils et Piccolo était aussi apparu. Ce qui dans un sens arrangeait bien les choses car en plus d'avoir un de ceux dont elle voulait se venger, ses deux cibles était là aussi. Mais le fait qu'il était tous là en même temps, et en pleine forme ce qui était étrange, était quelque peu ennuyeux car même si C-18 s'estimait bien supérieur à chacun d'entre eux séparément, leur forces combiné était bien au delà de sa propre puissance.

« Débarrassons nous d'elle avant que l'autre arrive car combattre les deux sera plus compliqué. » déclara Piccolo.  
« Gohan, Bra, vous seuls pouvez la vaincre et si il faut on vous aidera. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Piccolo, on ferait mieux d'attendre mon père car on a vaincu C-17 que parce qu'on était tous les 2 en Super Saiyen. » répondit Bra, inquiète d'être la seule super saiyenne.  
« Oh mais tu n'es pas la seule super saiyen ici. Gohan l'est aussi. Il l'était d'ailleurs bien avant Végéta. » rassura le Namek.

Bra fut surprise par la déclaration de Piccolo et demanda confirmation à son jeune mentor, qui confirma. Voila encore une différence par rapport à son époque où Gohan n'avait découvert le Super Saiyen bien plus tard. Et lorsque que le jeune garçon fit exploser son aura dorée pour se préparer au combat, la fille de Végéta fut encore plus épatée, tellement la puissance du frère de Goten était intense, bien plus intense que le Gohan qu'elle connaissait. Ce qui la rassura totalement pour le combat à venir. 

« Gohan, tu m'impressionnes. Dans mon époque tu n'étais pas aussi fort et pourtant tu étais bien plus âgé. » fit Bra d'un air épaté.  
« Merci mais tu es très forte aussi à ce que Goten m'a raconté » répondit le métis-saiyen.  
« Oui je me débrouille mais à côté de toi, je me sens plus aussi forte. » avoua Bra.  
« Bah je crois pas que je sois beaucoup plus fort que toi. » fit Gohan humblement.  
« Bon les jeunes, fini de causer ! Vous avez un combat à faire ! » s'impatienta Piccolo.

Les deux métis-saiyens ne se firent pas prier et se dirigeait vers le Cyborg survivant. Cette dernière ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait d'affronter deux super saiyen mais elle pensait avoir compris l'erreur de C-17 et se jura de ne pas l'imiter. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car ses deux adversaires était déjà passer à l'action. Et la seul chose qu'elle pu faire pour parer l'attaque conjointe de Gohan et Bra fut d'activer d'urgence son bouclier protecteur. Ce qui arrêta net le poing des deux métis. Et profitant de la surprise crée par ce bouclier, l'androïde abaissa sa protection et lança un double kikoha, un pour chacun des ses adversaires, qui furent renvoyé d'où ils venaient.

 

Bien au dessus de ce combat, un être se tenait en suspension dans les airs et regarda la scène avec circonspection. Cet être était vert tacheté de noir avec un torse contenant des parties oranges et violettes ainsi que son ventre, ses jambes et ses pieds et la très longue et épaisse queue qu'il avait. Elle était dotée en son extrémité d'un espèce de dard brun/beige. Son visage avait une forme humanoïde est des lèvres assez épaisses. Le haut de sa tête est formé de deux longues excroissances droite et parallèles entres elles. Au milieu de celles-ci se trouve une sphère semblable à celle de Freezer ou de Cooler. La carrure très imposante ainsi qu'une taille approchant surement les deux mètres était forte impressionnante. 

La créature du Dr Géro vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à chercher C-18 et que Goku et les autres l'avait trouvé avant lui. Selon lui aucun d'eux n'était de taille contre lui mais par contre, il se pouvait qu'ils finissent par détruire le cyborg dont il avait besoin pour obtenir sa forme parfaite. Ce que bien sur il ne laisserais pas faire.

 

Plus bas, Krillin regarda un moment au dessus de lui croyant avoir vu quelque chose mais il ne vit rien.

« T'as vu quelque chose Kriliin ? » se demanda Goku.  
« Mmmh..je pensais mais il n'y a rien, je dois avoir rêvé » répondit son meilleur ami toujours un peu perplexe. 

Krillin abaissa sa tête pour voir où en était le combat entre Gohan, Bra et C-18. Il fut étonné que les deux jeunes métis-saiyen se débrouillait plutôt bien contre le Cyborg même si on pouvait pas dire qu'ils avait la haute main, loin de là. Mais ce qui frappa le plus le terrien c'est la quasi osmose qu'il voyait entre les deux compères du moment. Quand Gohan tentait quelque chose, Bra comprenait aussitôt et l'aida dans son action sans qu'un seul mot soit échangé. Ce combat d'équipe très synchronisé renforçait l'efficacité de leur coups et permettait donc faire jeu égal avec C-18 qui avait quelque peines à jongler avec les attaques des ses opposants. Pourtant après un moment, il était évident que les coups de ses adversaires portait de moins en moins et était moins efficaces car bien sur les jeunes combattant n'avait pas l'énergie infinie et maintenir leur forme de Super Saiyen demandait aussi pas mal d'énergie. 

Sentant que l'androïde prenait rapidement le dessus, les métis se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait y aller à fond et lancer leur attaques les plus dévastatrices pour en finir avec le dernier Cyborg survivant. Ce dernier se prépara aussi à se défendre tout en se remémorant la défaite de son frère et qu'elle ne devait pas faire la même erreur. C-18 était tellement concentré, tout comme ses assaillants, qu'il ne vit pas arriver l'autre créature du Dr Géro qui se trouvait derrière elle avec un grand sourire satisfait. Le dard qui terminant sa queue s'était transformé en un espèce d'entonnoir. La créature précipita cet « entonnoir » sur le cyborg qui fut quasiment recouvert par ce dernier. Seul ses pieds dépassait alors. Mais bientôt ils disparurent et la Cyborg fut comme aspiré par la queue de l'étrange créature derrière elle.  
Du côté des ses opposants, la stupéfaction et l'incompréhension régnait car aucun d'eux ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait sous leur yeux. Et en plus de l'effet de surprise, il y eu l'effet visuel de l'absorption de C-18 par la mystérieuse créature car en effet, un fois la cyborg disparue, son assaillant s'entoura d'une aura blanche et son corps commença à être recouvert d'une couleur blanche clignotante. Les alentours de l'île commencèrent aussi à changer. Les quelques nuages dans le ciel furent balayé par un fort vent apparu soudainement. La terre commença à trembler et la créature transforma son aura blanche en bouclier d'énergie d'un vert éblouissant. Cette barrière énergétique commença à créer un petit cratère tout autour de l'être changeant. Le ciel devint noir comme lors de l'invocation de Shenron. De puissants éclairs s'abattirent sur le bouclier d'énergie, qui grossit alors en conséquence obligeant Bra et Gohan à reculer jusqu'à rejoindre la Z-team resté en arrière. Le sol tremblait de plus en plus, les éclairs d'un blanc immaculé déchirait les cieux aussi sombre que les profondeurs abyssales des océans. Des arcs électriques entourait le bouclier d'énergie qui devint opaque et on ne distingua plus qu'une vague forme humanoïde.

« Vous..vous avez une idée de ce qui ce passe ? » tenta Gohan pourtant médusé et un peu effrayé par le changement inopiné de situation.  
« Aucune idée mais ca n'annonce rien de bon, la puissance de cette...chose augmente de manière phénoménale ! Rien à voir avec le niveau des deux Cyborgs ! » cria Piccolo pour se faire entendre .  
« Et toi Bra, tu connais pas cette créature ? » demanda l'aîné de Goku.  
« Non pas du tout, je ne l'ai jamais vu et je ne pense pas que ma mère ou toi m'en ai parlé un jour » répondit-elle.

Goten de son côté reculait quelque peu effrayé par le spectacle qui lui offrait l'étrange personnage devant lui jusqu'à être arrêté par Gohan qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il chercha, sans se retourner, la main de son frère et une fois trouvé la serra fort tellement il était en peur. Gohan serra aussi la main de son petit frère, comme pour le rassurer. 

Bra, elle, se demanda comment le passé dans lequel elle se trouvait pouvait autant différer de ce que sa mère ou Gohan lui avait raconté. C'était vraiment incompréhensible. De plus la situation devenait pire que dans le futur avec créature qui semblait être bien plus forte que les Cyborgs. Elle alla même jusqu'à se demander si ce n'est pas son intervention qui avait autant chamboulé le passé et que c'est à cause d'elle que ce monstre en puissance était là devant eux.

Ce dernier finit sa transformation par un éblouissant flash de lumière blanche qui inonda les alentours. Après cela, les tremblement de terre, le vent et les éclairs cessèrent. Le ciel redevint bleu . Seul les nuages ne revinrent pas. La vue retrouvé, la Z-team pu apercevoir la nouvelle apparence de l'étrange créature. Sa couleur verte tachetée de noir était toujours là mais c'était à peu près tout car toutes les parties oranges et violettes avait disparue car remplacé par le vert tacheté concernant son ventre, noir pour ses jambes et jaune pâle pour ses pieds. Ses épaules était noires et derrière lui se déploya une paire d'aile comparable à celle de certains insectes. Son visage était plus humain que le précédent avec des lèvres bien moins grosses et un nez totalement formé. Il paraissait aussi plus petit. De plus sa queue semblait avoir disparu mais elle n'était que rétracté et seul le dard restait encore visible. 

La création du Dr Géro resta immobile un instant puis leva sa main gauche puis la droite. Il admira son nouveau corps et fit quelque coups rapides. Il était épaté par toute la force qui circulait en lui , jamais il n'aurait cru que sa forme parfaite serait aussi puissante. Conscient de cela, un constat lui vient à l'esprit : Les combattant qui s'opposait à C-18 était loin d'être de son niveau donc ils ne lui permettrais pas de tester sa nouvelle forme, ce qui était fort regrettable car où était l'intérêt d'avoir une forme parfaite si on ne pouvait pas la tester contre des adversaires de son niveau ? Il pourrait certes conquérir ce monde et les autres alentours mais ca ne l'intéressait pas, ou en tout cas pas pour le moment. L'être parfait eu alors une idée, c'était pas gagné mais si cela provoqua le résultat voulu, il pourrait beaucoup s'amuser.

Les combattant en question, eux, était toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale mêlée à une peur certaine vu la puissance dégagée par l'invité surprise de leur combat contre C-18.

« Il...Il a bien changé... » fit Krilin ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.  
« Oui...et sa puissance est phénoménale. Si on doit le combattre, on a aucune chance. » rajouta Piccolo très inquiet par la tournure surprenante des événements.  
« Attention il vient vers nous ! » cria Bra peu rassurée.

Et en effet, l'étrange personnage se déplaça vers la Z-team, un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon pour eux. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il s'arrêta tout en fixant toutes les personnes en face de lui. Il les reconnu toutes grâce aux infos obtenu par le Super-ordinateur du Géro.

« Qui...es-tu ?! » déclara Piccolo qui fut le seul à oser parler.

Le regard de la créature se tourna vers le Namek qui en fut un peu effrayé. 

« Je m'appelle Cell et j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, vous verrez ca va être amusant. »  
« Avant je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu dégages l'énergie de Goku, moi, Cooler et d'autres ? » continua d'interroger le mentor de Gohan.  
« C'est très simple, le Docteur Géro m'a créé à partir de vos cellules et pour obtenir ma forme parfaite je devais absorber C-18. » répondit simplement Cell pour en venir au plus vite à son idée.

Cette révélation des origines du monstre se trouvant devant eux médusa toute la Z-team Voilà donc l'explication de ce mystérieux dégagement d'énergie. 

« Encore ce Géro ?! Mais il en a encore combien de monstre dans ton genre ? » cria Yamcha.  
« Oh je suis unique en mon genre mais trêve de questions cela m'ennuie. Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce que j'ai à vous proposer. » répondit l'être verdâtre.  
« Comme vous avez dû surement le ressentir, je possède maintenant, une force bien supérieur à tout autre combattant existant ici. » commença Cell, ce qui ne manqua d'accroître l'inquiétude des ses interlocuteurs.  
«Et je voudrais tout de même tester ma forme parfaite contre des adversaires puissant, ce que pour l'instant, vous n'êtes pas. » continua-t-il.  
«Mais vu la différence de niveau que vous avez par rapport à ce que le Docteur Géro avait prévu , votre capacité à progresser doit être assez grande donc je vous propose ceci : Je vous laisse 7 jours pour vous entraîner et une fois ce temps écoulé vous revenez ici, en espérant que vous me distrairai bien plus que maintenant. Bien sur si personne ne vient, j'exterminerai tous les terriens. C'est bien compris ? » termina l'être parfait.  
« Comment veux-tu qu'on puisse devenir aussi fort en seulement 7 jours ? C'est ridicule ! » protesta Piccolo.  
« Je suis certain que vous trouverez un moyen, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. » ricana Cell.  
« Allez à dans 7 jours, moi je vais faire le tour de cette planète pendant ce temps là ! » rajouta-t-il en s'envolant à toute vitesse laissant la Z-team en plan.  
« Goku tu n'a rien dit depuis tout à l'heure et te connaissant c'est que tu réfléchissais à quelque chose , je me trompe ? » demanda Krilin curieux du silence de son meilleur ami.  
« Oui je crois que j'ai une idée pour pouvoir espérer rattraper son niveau. » répondit Goku.  
« On va utiliser la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps qui se trouve dans le Sanctuaire de Kami-sama. La gravité y est 50 fois plus forte que sur Terre, il y a 4 fois moins d'oxygène et il fait 40°C le jour et -30 °C la nuit ainsi qu'un an passé à l'intérieur équivaut à une journée en dehors donc cela rend l'entraînement particulièrement difficile et intensif, ce qui est parfaitement ce que l'on a besoin pour combattre ce monstre. » expliqua Goku.  
« Mmmh ca semble en effet exactement ce qu'il faut. » fit Piccolo.  
« Je le crois aussi, cela permettra en premier lieu à Gohan et Bra de surement rattraper le niveau de Cell ainsi que Goten dont je ne doute pas du puissant potentiel qu'il a en lui. Sans oublier Végéta qui voudra surement utiliser cette salle une fois au courant de la situation » continua d'expliquer Goku.  
« Mmmh, je sais pas toi mais je compte pas rester les bras croisés donc je vais utiliser cette salle aussi ! » s'offusqua presque le Namek de ne pas avoir été mentionner par Goku.

« Bien sur que je vais l'employer aussi mais je pensais d'abord aux plus puissant d'entre nous » répondit le père de Gohan.  
« Et cette salle on peut y aller tous en même temps ? » se demanda l'ancien démon.  
« Non elle est limité à 2 personnes même si je pense qu'une troisième personne peut encore s'ajouter en partageant l'un des deux lits » répondit le saiyen.  
« Je propose donc que Gohan, Goten et Bra y aille en premier pour qu'ensuite ils aient le plus de temps de repos, moi et Piccolo on irait ensuite puis Végéta voudra surement y aller seul le connaissant et après Krilin, Yamcha et Ten Shin Han pourront y passer. » proposa Goku.  
« Mais Papa, toi ou Piccolo viendriez pas avec nous ? On aurait bien besoin des vos conseils. » s'inquiéta Gohan de ne pouvoir être en mesure de s'entraîner correctement sans un mentor.

Goku soupira et puis s'approcha de son fils aîné et lui releva la tête par le menton.

« Gohan, dois-je te rappeler qui a très bien entraîné Goten avant de partir sur Namek ? »  
«Non mais là je ne faisais qu'appliquer ce que Piccolo avait fait avec moi mais ici, je peux pas faire ça... » répondit Gohan peu confiant.  
«C'est sur mais ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne fera rien de bon. Réfléchis et tu sauras quoi faire, j'en suis convaincu car quand tu le veux, tu peux être très intelligent comme sur Namek où tu avais pris les choses en mains et moi je n'avais qu'a suivre, ca m'avait épaté à l'époque tu sais. Bien sur avant que tu commence ton entraînement, je te donnerai quelque conseils tout comme Piccolo le fera aussi surement mais j'ai confiance en ta capacité de réflexion. De plus tu ne seras pas tout seul, Bra sera là aussi et de ce que j'ai vu, elle est tout aussi capable d'avoir de très bonnes idées donc à vos deux vous devriez vous en sortir parfaitement. Sans oublier Goten qui lui aussi peut être d'une aide considérable quand il aura rattrapé votre niveau. » tenta Goku de rassurer son fils.  
« J'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec Goku mais là je le suis entièrement et j'ai tout aussi confiance en tes capacités de t'entraîner correctement par toi même. » rajouta Piccolo pour finir de convaincre Gohan qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.  
« D'accord, si vous pensez que ca ira, je vous fais confiance. » fit Gohan rassuré par les paroles de son père ainsi que celle de Piccolo.

De son côté, Bra était tiraillée entre deux souhaits. Car la perspective de s'entraîner avec son mentor lui plaisait beaucoup car cela faisait bien longtemps mais en même temps, elle aurait bien aimé passer cette année avec son père qu'elle n'avais jamais connu jusqu'à son voyage dans le passé même si cette découverte ne fut pas des plus plaisante vu le caractère hostile de son paternel. Mais elle se dît que peut être elle pourra faire les deux si elle réussissait d'abord à survivre à son premier entraînement.

Le plan proposé par Goku ne suscitant pas d'opposition, tous repartirent au Sanctuaire de Kami-sama pour y aller suivre un entraînement plus que draconien selon les dires de Goku. Grâce encore une fois au Shunkan Ido de Gohan, ils firent tous au Sanctuaire en un instant et n'eurent même pas à mettre au courant ceux resté au sanctuaire, Kami-sama sachant déjà tout. 

Gohan, Goten et Bra se préparèrent à rentrer dans la salle du temps les premier, comme convenu. Mais bien sur, l'aîné de Goku tenait à avoir les conseils promis par son père et son mentor. Ces derniers se rapprochèrent de lui et invitèrent Bra et Goten à écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. 

« Ce qui important c'est que devez avoir en tête qu'augmenter sa puissance c'est bien mais pas au détriment de la vitesse, il faut donc trouver le meilleur compromis car cela ne sert à rien d'avoir une puissance phénoménale si vous ne pouvez pas toucher votre adversaire. » conseilla Goku.  
« Je suis d'accord avec Goku. C'est bien beau la puissance mais si tu sais pas te déplacer correctement, elle ne te sers à rien. » confirma Piccolo.  
«A part ça, je ne peux pas te donner plus de conseils car c'est toi le super saiyen ici donc c'est toi qui connait le mieux cette transformation et comment la rendre plus efficace. Réfléchis bien à ton combat contre C-18 ou à ton entraînement avec nous et voir les avantages et les faiblesse de cette transformation. » continua Goku.

« Mmmh, je sais que ca te fais peur Gohan mais je pense que tu devrais exploiter la force que tu déploie quand tu es en colère car ca pourrait être un atout contre ce Cell. » rajouta Piccolo qui abordait là un sujet sensible.  
« Ma colère restera au fond de moi, je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même, j'ai trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. » fit sèchement Gohan qui ne voulait rien entendre à ce sujet. 

Piccolo n'insista pas devant le refus catégorique de son élève, de peur que cela entrave le bon fonctionnement de son entraînement. 

« Bien sur, Gohan et Bra je compte sur vous pour faire de Goten, un super saiyen comme vous, il en est capable, j'en suis sur. » continua encore Goku.  
« Tu crois vraiment que je peux devenir comme Gohan ? » demanda Goten, un peu étonné par les propos de son père.  
« Évidement ! Je t'ai bien vu contre C-19 et j'ai senti la force que tu as déployé contre C-18, c'était vraiment impressionnant donc je ne doute pas qu'avec un entraînement sérieux et accompagné de Super Saiyen, tu ne puisse pas y arriver ! » rassura Goku sur les doutes de son jeune fils.  
« Alors je deviendrai un Super Saiyen et tu sera fier de moi papa ! » cria Goten plein de détermination.  
« Bonne mentalité fiston ! » s'exclama Goku, ravi de voir que son fils cadet avait l'envie de progresser.  
« Et compte sur moi, papa. Goten ne sortira pas de cette salle sans s'être transformé en Super Saiyen » déclara Gohan même si pour l'instant il n'avait aucune idée de comment il a pouvoir faire ça.  
« Bon je crois que tout est dit donc maintenant vous allez suivre Monsieur Popo, il vous mènera à la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps et revenez nous plus fort que jamais ! » fit Goku pressant un peu les métis-saiyens pour qu'ils ne s'éternisent pas. 

Après une étreinte chaleureuse entre les deux fils et son père, les premiers, accompagné de Bra, suivirent le serviteur de Kami-sama à l'intérieur du palais et après quelques minutes de marche dans les longs couloirs identiques et un peu monotone, les trois jeunes arrivèrent devant une porte brune.

« Voilà, nous sommes arrivés. » fit laconiquement Monsieur Popo tout en ouvrant la porte devant laquelle il était. 

Bra, Gohan et Goten hésitèrent un instant puis finirent par rentrer et le serviteur du Kami-sama referma alors la porte derrière eux. Désormais, les 2 garçons de Goku et la fille de Végéta était livrés à eux même dans un endroit bien étrange.


	20. La Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps

Depuis que la porte s'était refermé derrière lui, Gohan se sentait oppressé. D'abord par la chaleur ambiante mais aussi par le manque d'air. L'endroit où il se trouvait était vraiment étrange. Tout était quasiment blanc et l'ameublement très spartiate. Une table et deux chaises ainsi qu'à droite, deux grands lits caché par un grand rideau blanc chacun et c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce mis à part une porte à gauche et au fond à droite.   
Le plus intriguant était ce qui se trouvait entre les deux portes. En fait c'était plutôt ce qui se trouvait qui était étonnant car on dirait qu'il y avait une ouverture mais le fond étant blanc, Gohan n'en était pas sur et pour en avoir le cœur le net, il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le fond de la pièce mais qui en fait débouchait sur un extérieur d'une immensité dont on ne pouvait voir le bout. Fasciné par ce gigantisme, Gohan sorti totalement de la pièce où il était, descendit les deux marches et mis pieds sur le sol d'un blanc immaculé. Le métis-saiyen avait senti la différence de gravité et de température . La gravité ne le dérangeait que peu, ayant déjà expérimenté les 50G dans la salle de gravité de Kvasir sur Asraya. Ce qui le dérangea le plus c'est le manque d'air de l'endroit encore plus marquant que dans la pièce de vie. Cette sensation de suffoquer à chaque respiration lui rappelait sa maladie cardiaque. De plus l'intense chaleur rendait encore plus pénible l'endroit de l'entraînement. Entendant derrière lui les pas de Goten et Bra, il se retourna et vit que ses deux compagnons d'entraînement avait l'air d'avoir oublier la différence de gravité . Il voulu les prévenir mais il était trop tard, tous les deux tombèrent lourdement comme attiré vers le sol et incapable de déplacer ne fut-ce qu'un seul doigt.

Cette sensation d'écrasement, Bra ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant à la différence de Goten qui en avait déjà fait l'expérience durant son voyage vers Namek. Gohan se dirigea vers eux pour les aider à combattre la dure attraction que le sol semblait faire. Une fois arrivé près d'eux, le jeune garçon se mit accroupi pour parler à son frère et à Bra.

« Je sais que c'est difficile car j'ai eu la même difficulté sur Asraya et encore maintenant, je suis pas très à l'aise mais si on veut s'entraîner et vaincre Cell, il faut que vous arriviez à vous lever. » fit Gohan pour tenter de motiver ses deux compagnons encore à terre.

C'est alors que Bra eut un éclair de lucidité et se transforma en super saiyenne puis se releva, non sans difficultés. 

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt ? » pesta Bra d'avoir été si lente à la déduction. 

Goten imita Bra et même si il ne pouvait se transformer en Super Saiyen, il fit exploser son aura rouge sang à son maximum pour pouvoir se relever. Il n'eut pas facile car tout puissant qu'était le Kaioken, il ne valait pas le Super Saiyen. Mais le cadet des métis-saiyen n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre à la première difficulté, encore moins quand son frère était là. Et donc avec les encouragement de Gohan et même de Bra , Goten déplaça un bras, puis l'autre et une fois en position pour se relever, le jeune garçon poussa de toute ses forces pour que son corps quittent enfin le sol d'où il semblait comme scotché. Au prix d'un effort considérable, Goten fini par arriver à se tenir debout malgré la grande difficulté à garder cette position. 

« Bon je crois que si on veut s'entraîner correctement, il faudra que vous vous habituez à la forte gravité donc je propose que vous fassiez d'abord des gestes simples et au fur et à mesure que vous vous habituez à la gravité, vous faites des mouvement de plus en plus complexe. » expliqua Gohan en se remémorant ses entraînements à forte gravité passé.  
« Et toi Gohan, tu vas faire quoi pendant ce temps-là ? Moi et Goten on voudrait pas être un fardeau pour toi » fit Bra un peu gênée d'être si handicapée par cette gravité.   
« Je vais faire la même chose que vous. Ça me permettra de m'habituer à la chaleur et au manque d'air et en plus je suis pas tout à fait à l'aise avec cette gravité. » répondit Gohan.   
« Mais pourquoi tu te transforme pas en Super Saiyen ? Tu auras plus facile. » demanda Goten qui luttait toujours pour rester débout.  
« Je pourrais le faire mais je crois que l'entraînement sera plus efficace si je reste en forme de base comme ça je serai habitué à la gravité sans être obligé d'être en Super Saiyen. » expliqua l'aîné de Goku.  
« Mais assez discuté, il faut qu'on commence sérieusement l'entraînement sinon on arrivera jamais à vaincre Cell. » rajouta-t-il.

Bra ne répondit pas mais elle esquissa un sourire car ce qu'était en train de dire Gohan lui rappela son entraînement avec le Gohan dans son époque. Sa voix était certes pas la même vu la différence d'âge mais la même douceur et la même gentillesse en ressortait. Et tout cela lui avait bien manqué. De plus elle allait apprendre à connaître Goten, dont Gohan semblait très attaché, qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment connaître à son époque. Elle en vint à penser que même si la situation avait empiré comparé à celle de son époque et que cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, le fait qu'elle pouvait à nouveau côtoyer son mentor ainsi que son frère cadet voire même son père, même si de ce côté-là c'était loin d'être satisfaisant, était vraiment quelque chose qui compensait la terrible situation dans laquelle le monde était plongé pour le moment tant elle était contente de pouvoir connaître tous ces gens qu'elle n'avait qu'entendu parler par Gohan où sa mère. Mais le temps de la discussion et de la détente n'est pas encore là, il fallait maintenant s'habituer aux conditions terrible de la salle du temps et ensuite commencer réellement l'entraînement même si pour cela il faudra d'abord entraîner Goten à pouvoir se transformer en Super Saiyen et c'est seulement à ce moment là que l'entraînement pourra vraiment commencer à être efficace et la fille de Végéta avait hâte de se mesurer à son jeune mentor ainsi qu'a son petit frère qui semblait avoir un potentiel assez puissant. 

La journée passa et fut réellement éprouvante pour Bra et Goten et dans une moindre mesure, Gohan. L'effort était particulièrement éreintant pour le plus jeune des métis-saiyen car le Kaioken était certes puissant mais n'était pas destiné à être employé dans de longues périodes tellement il fallait dépenser de l'énergie pour déployer cette technique. Gohan était d'ailleurs impressionné par la volonté de Goten à vouloir progresser et avec quel acharnement il s'entrainait à s'habituer à la forte gravité malgré la difficulté. Gohan dû lui même insister fortement pour que Goten arrête l'entraînement pour ce jour car il voyait bien que son jeune frère était à bout de force et que si il continuait il allait se faire plus de mal qu'autre chose ce qui serait bien sur contre productif. 

Quand les 3 métis rentrèrent dans la pièce de vie de la salle du temps, ils sentirent une fois de plus la différence de gravité mais dans ce sens-ci, c'était bien plus agréable car le sol n'exerçait plus autant d'attraction qu'en dehors. Goten fonça droit vers l'un des deux lits, défit la ceinture de son kimono et enleva son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures et s'écroula de sommeil tellement la fatigue l'assommait.

Gohan et Bra regardait la scène un peu amusé.

« Et bien il devait vraiment être mort de fatigue pour aller se coucher si vite sans même manger quelque chose » fit Gohan en enlevant lui aussi sa tenue de combat qui était trempée de par la transpiration.   
« C'est vrai qu'il a filé au lit sans même un mot » confirma Bra.  
« Il a très bien travaillé en tout cas et cette volonté de progresser qu'il a, je ne l'avais pas à son âge » dit le métis-saiyen.  
«Je suis sur que c'est pas vrai et qu'a son âge tu voulais aussi que Piccolo soit fier de toi comme Goten veut que toi et Goku soyez fier de lui. » répondit la fille de Bulma.  
« Oui c'est vrai mais je pense pas que j'ai était pas aussi acharné que l'est Goten. Piccolo ne devait pas m'obliger à arrêter l'entraînement comme j'ai dû le faire avec Goten. » fit Gohan. 

Ce dernier une fois débarrassé de sa tenue de combat bien humide ramassa celle-ci et chercha un endroit pour pouvoir la laver et ainsi l'avoir propre pour le lendemain. Il tenta la porte à sa droite et par chance tomba sur la salle de bain qui était aussi spartiate que la pièce principale en ne se composant que d'une baignoire et d'un lavabo ainsi qu'un armoire à côté de celui-ci. Le frère de Goten mis alors ses vêtements dans le lavabo et regarda dans l'unique armoire de la pièce pour voir s'il trouvait un quelconque détergeant. Une fois le produit recherché trouvé, il remplit alors le lavabo d'eau tout en mettant l'agent nettoyant dedans . Cela fait Gohan ressortit de la pièce pour prendre les vêtements de son frère qu'il avait laissé à terre et les mettre avec les siens dans le lavabo pour qu'au réveil de Goten, ce dernier ai aussi des vêtements propres. 

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il put enfin s'assoir sur l'un des deux chaises de la pièce. Il remarqua avec plaisir que pendant qu'il était occupé à rassembler les vêtements à laver de lui et son frère, que Bra avait trouvé le garde-manger et avait commencé à sortir de la nourriture à préparer un repas des plus réparateur. Le repas fait, les deux métis commencèrent à manger et Bra voulu entamer une conversation avec son jeune mentor car depuis sa réapparition, elle n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion.

« Je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais même si je suis contente de m'entraîner avec toi et Goten, ca me fait bizarre quand même... »   
«Mmmh..bizarre ? Pourquoi ça ? » fit Gohan en levant les yeux de son bol mais continuant à manger.  
« Et bien n'oublie pas que de la où je viens, toi et Goten êtes mort. De plus tu n'avais pas 10 ans non plus et ca me fait vraiment bizarre de te voir si jeune et en vie. » expliqua Bra un peu hésitante dans ses mots.  
Gohan posa son bol sur la table pour pouvoir répondre à sa future élève.   
« Oui quand on y pense ca doit être bizarre et j'aurais le même sentiment si ca m'arrivait »   
« Moi ce qui me perturbe un peu c'est que tu sembles beaucoup tenir à moi mais moi je te connais pas beaucoup donc tu vois, ca me fait tout aussi bizarre que toi, je pense. » rajouta-t-il avouant qu'il était aussi un peu gêné par la situation assez spéciale dans laquelle il se trouvait.   
« C'est vrai que moi je connais pas mal de choses sur toi alors que toi tu ne sais pratiquement rien sur moi » répondit la fille de Végéta.  
« Mais avec cette année d'entraînement, on va finir par bien se connaître. » voulu ajouter Bra pour en quelque sorte rassurer Gohan.  
« J'espère bien et j'aimerais aussi que tu me raconte ce que je suis devenu dans ton époque » répliqua Gohan curieux de savoir ce qu'il était dans le futur.  
« Si tu veux, je te raconterai » fit Bra d'un air un peu gêné car l'évocation de son défunt mentor n'était jamais un sujet agréable pour la métisse-saiyenne.  
Voyant l'air un peu gêné voire récalcitrant, Gohan dit à Bra que si ce sujet la dérangeait, il n'y avait aucun souci à ne pas en parler car Gohan savait très bien ce qu'était de perdre un être cher et encore maintenant, il n'aimait pas parler de la mort de Goten sur Namek cela le mettait mal à l'aise et ce sentiment était souvent accompagné d'un autre sentiment, celui de la colère et ça; cela faisait peur à Gohan car il savait bien que sa colère pouvait être dangereuse.

Bra lui répondit qu'a lui, ca ne l'a dérangeait pas d'en parler car elle se sentait en confiance avec son jeune mentor même si parler de la mort de quelqu'un à ce quelqu'un même était pour le moins assez étrange. 

Sur cette petite discussion, Gohan proposa qu'ils aillent dormir car la journée fut fatigante et la suivante le sera tout autant si pas plus. Bra acquiesça bien évidement et après avoir débarrasser la table, Bra se dirigea vers le lit encore libre alors que Gohan sorti les vêtements qui trempaient encore dans le lavabo pour les faire sécher sur une corde qu'il avait préalablement étendu d'un côté et de l'autre de la pièce. Cela fait, il rejoignît son jeune frère déjà profondément endormi et se coucha lui aussi tout en s'assurant que Goten soit bien bordé pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid la nuit. Gohan se borda lui-même et à peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormit tout aussi profondément que le fils cadet de Goku.

Après un sommeil des plus reposant, Gohan ouvrit doucement les yeux et sentit comme un poids sur lui. Il baissa un peu les yeux et vit qu'en fait c'était Goten qui s'était étalé sur son corps, la tête sur le torse de Gohan et son propre corps à moitié sur celui de Gohan. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire affectueux et resta couché un moment bien qu'éveillé car il pensa que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus eu un moment si chaleureux avec son jeune frère depuis l'arrivée des Cyborgs C-19 et C-20. Ce qui le poussa à se lever après 5 bonnes minutes à rester coucher, c'est le bruit qu'il entendit dans la pièce de vie. C'était surement Bra qui s'était déjà levé, ce qui était étonnant après la dure journée d'hier.   
Gohan déplaça alors délicatement son jeune frère pour pouvoir se lever mais en même temps ne pas réveiller Goten qui dormait encore profondément. Il sorti du lit et se dirigea vers Bra qui était assise sur l'une des deux marches menant à l'extérieur vide et blanc. Le fils de Chichi s'assît alors à côté de la jeune fille et fixa lui aussi l'immense étendue de blanc immaculé qui se tenait devant lui.

« C'est bizarre cet endroit non ? Tout y est blanc et ca semble gigantesque » commença Gohan d'une voix encore pas très réveillée.  
« Je voudrais pas aller trop loin, me perdre dans un endroit pareil ca me ferait peur » termina-t-il.

Cette petite confession du jeune garçon sorti Bra des ses pensées et elle remarqua enfin que Gohan s'était assis à côté de lui.

« Oh Gohan tu es là, je t'avais pas vu venir »  
«Et c'est vrai que cette immense étendue fait un peu peur et je m'y aventurerais pas trop loin non plus »  
« Mais je pensais à autre chose... » dit-elle d'un air plus pensif.  
« Ah bon ? A quoi tu pensais ? » demanda alors Gohan curieux de voir Bra si pensive.  
« C'est bête mais cette nuit fut la première nuit depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne où je dors vraiment paisiblement et que je n'ai pas peur de me réveiller et de voir les Cyborgs débarquer chez moi, c'était très reposant mais étrange en même temps. » répondit-elle en plaçant son menton sur ses bras qui eux-même était posé sur ses genoux.  
« Mmmh..c'est vrai que ca doit te changer même si je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu dois vivre à ton époque. »   
« Mais pense à une chose. Si tu t'entraine ici avec moi et Goten et qu'on fini par vaincre Cell, tu pourras retourner à ton époque et tu sera alors capable de vaincre les Cyborgs et ne plus à avoir peur d'eux. » rajouta Gohan pour tenter de rassurer quand au destin de son époque.  
« Oui j'espère vraiment pouvoir faire ça. Ce serait bien que tout s'arrange ici et dans le futur d'où je viens. » fit Bra toujours pensive.  
« Moi aussi, ce serait bien que tu puisse vivre en paix, tu le mérites bien. » complimenta Gohan.

Bra tourna sa tête vers son jeune mentor avec un sourire des plus sincères pour finalement ajouter « Merci Gohan, c'est gentil ». 

Un gargouilli assez sonore se fit alors entendre. C'était l'estomac de Gohan qui criait famine.

« Je crois que je commence à avoir faim » fit Gohan d'un sourire un gêné.  
« Oui allons manger avant de recommencer l'entraînement sinon ton estomac va finir par réveiller Goten » blagua Bra assez amusé par le bruit qu'avait fait l'estomac de Gohan.

Les deux métis-saiyen se levèrent alors et cette fois-ci c'est Gohan qui sorti la nourriture et Bra qui s'installa à table. Une fois Gohan revenu, les jeunes combattants se mirent à manger en prévision d'une nouvelle et longue journée d'entraînement.   
A peu près au milieu du repas, ils entendirent du mouvement dans le lit où était encore couché Goten et en effet quelques secondes plus tard, le petit garçon en sortit. 

« Le grand dormeur est réveillé ! » plaisanta Gohan tout en invitant son jeune frère à s'asseoir sur ses genoux vu le manque de chaises.

Goten ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur les genoux de son frère, les yeux encore à moitié fermé.

« Tu as passée un bonne nuit à ce que je vois » déclara Gohan à son jeune frère.  
« Mmmh..oui.. » répondit Goten d'une faible voix et encore à moitié endormi.   
« Allez mange un peu, ca te réveillera et puis on reprendra l'entraînement car on a encore du travail à faire » fit d'une voix douce le fils aîné de Goku.

Une fois de plus, le plus jeune des métis-saiyen ne fit pas prier et engloutit quasiment tout ce qui était présent sur la table. Gohan dû même aller rechercher de la nourriture dans le garde-manger tellement l'appétit de Goten était vorace. De plus lui et Bra devait aussi terminer leur repas. 

Cette dernière resta silencieuse mais regardait d'un air enjoué comment Gohan se comportait avec Goten car elle retrouvait bien là, le Gohan gentil et affectueux qu'elle avait connue car il fut un temps où c'était elle qui était à la place de Goten, sur les genoux de son mentor. Ce dernier était certes plus triste, plus confiant que le Gohan qu'elle voyait pour le moment mais la gentillesse et l'affection était un trait commun et c'est quelque chose qu'elle aimait beaucoup avoir retrouvé en revenant dans le passé.

Quand le cadet des métis fut rassasié, tous débarrassèrent la table et les deux fils de Goku et Chichi s'habillèrent pour l'entraînement à venir avec leur tenues de combat fraichement lavée. Bra était, elle, déjà habillée. Une fois prêt, les 3 jeunes métis-saiyen sortirent de la pièce de vie.

La journée fut assez similaire à la précédente ainsi que les jours qui suivirent. Il fallu encore 3 jours pour que Goten et Bra s'habitue aux 50G avec leur transformation respective puis 5 jours pour être à l'aise sans transformation. Cette dernière partie fut bien plus difficile car sans l'afflux de puissance qu'apportait le Super Saiyen ou le Kaioken, se déplacer sous 50G était une véritable torture. Mais sous les encouragements de Gohan et aussi l'émulation que provoquait la facilité de ce dernier à pouvoir se mouvoir sans grande difficultés, Bra et Goten traversaient cette pénible épreuve avec détermination et courage. Surtout Goten car il savait bien qu'il n'était pas du niveau des deux Super Saiyen avec lesquels il s'entrainait et comme il ne voulait pas être le boulet du trio, le jeune métis-saiyen redoubla d'effort. 

Pendant un moment de repos, Gohan surprit même son frère à s'entraîner seul. Bien sur l'aîné des deux frères alla alors quelque peu gronder son cadet de 3 ans car il prenait vraiment des risques insensés même si son excès de zèle était louable, il n'en était pas moins dangereux. 

Tout le monde étant maintenant à l'aise avec la haute gravité de la Salle du Temps, il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante qui sera, au moins pour une personne, tout aussi difficile que la première étape et cela Gohan le savait bien car pour l'instant il n'avait pas une seule idée de comment mener à bien cet objectif. Il en parlerait avec Bra certainement car elle aussi est capable de se transformer en Super Saiyen et donc avait peut être une idée de comment faire de Goten un Super Saiyen. Mais pour l'instant il devait mettre en confiance son jeune frère. C'est pour cela qu'après la dernière journée d'entraînement à la gravité, où Goten et Bra firent équipe pour combattre Gohan pour ainsi être certain que la forte pesanteur ne les gênent plus, Gohan fit préparer un bon bain chaud pour d'abord se relaxer après cette journée intense mais aussi pour avoir une discussion avec Goten à propos de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Leur vêtements mit une fois de plus au lavage, les deux métis-saiyen fonça dans le bain, pressé de pouvoir se détendre. Tout en lavant les cheveux de Goten, Gohan entama une discussion plus sérieuse.

« Maintenant que tu es à l'aise avec la gravité, on va pouvoir faire de toi un Super Saiyen »  
« Tu crois vraiment que je peux le faire ? » demanda Goten, un peu perplexe.  
« J'en suis certain, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas y arriver ? Papa te l'a déjà dit et je suis d'accord avec lui, tu as le potentiel pour le faire. Tu as su maitriser le Kaioken aussi bien que Papa qui l'avait appris bien avant toi alors je ne doute pas que tu maitrise le Super Saiyen et que tu puisse être aussi fort que moi et Bra. » voulu rassurer Gohan tout en rinçant les cheveux de Goten.  
« J'espère que t'as raison parce que ca m'ennuie de pas être fort comme toi parce que si jamais t'a un problème, je peux pas t'aider ou alors j'ai besoin de Papa ou de Bra comme contre les Cyborgs. » fit Goten d'un air un peu dépité.

Son frère le retourna pour qu'il ai son regard en face du sien.

« Goten, c'est quoi ça ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être comme ça. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, tu as fait tout ton possible pour me protéger moi et maman et même Bra, qui est pourtant une Super Saiyenne, m'a dit que ces cyborgs était trop fort pour elle alors même si j'avais pu combattre avec toi, on aurait perdu de toute façons. Et n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui à empêcher C-19 de me voler toute mon énergie et de me tuer par après. Alors ne crois pas que tu sers à rien. » rassura Gohan, une fois de plus.  
« T'as sans doute raison et je te promet que je deviendrai un Super Saiyen comme toi ! » se reprit Goten après un moment de doute.  
« Voilà, je retrouve bien là mon petit frère motivé et déterminé à progresser » répondit son frère aîné.  
« Et bien sur que j'ai raison, je suis ton grand frère après tout, j'ai toujours raison ! » rajouta-t-il pour plaisanter ce qui bien sur ne manqua pas de faire rire Goten. 

Après cela Goten voulu rendre la pareille à Gohan en voulant lui aussi lui laver les cheveux, ce que ce dernier accepta pour faire plaisir à son jeune frère qui aimait se rendre utile. Une fois terminé, ils entendirent Bra toquer à la porte car elle trouvait le temps long et voudrait bien, elle aussi, utiliser la salle de bain. Les deux petit-fils de Baddack assurèrent à la jeune fille qu'ils avaient terminé et qu'elle pourrait disposer de la salle de bains très bientôt. Car en effet, les garçons étaient lavé et rincé. Ils sortirent du bain, le vidèrent; se séchèrent et attachèrent une serviette de bain autour de leur tailles en attendant que leurs vêtements soient secs. Bra prit leur place dans la salle de bain et Gohan alla au garde-manger pour préparer le repas. Goten avait lui la tâche de prendre à la corde à linge ses vêtements et ceux de Gohan. 

Ce dernier voulu attendre Bra pour le souper mais Goten voulu lui déjà manger car il était vraiment fatigué et voulait aller dormir au plus vite. L'élève de Piccolo laissa alors son frère manger et alla dormir directement après avoir terminé sans même se préoccuper d'avoir un quelconque vêtement pour la nuit. La couverture de lit qu'il partageait avec Gohan lui suffisait apparemment amplement. Gohan n'eut pas à border son jeune frère, celui-ci l'ayant fait lui-même. Il fit juste un chaleureux « Bonne Nuit », referma le rideau entourant le lit et revint sur sa chaise pour attendre la fille de Bulma pour pouvoir manger et aussi initier une discussion sur le moyen de faire passer Goten en Super Saiyen.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Bra sorti de la salle de bains, pendît elle aussi ses vêtements et vint s'asseoir à la table. Elle avait elle aussi une serviette de bain à la taille plus une autre autour de la poitrine. 

« Goten est déjà au lit ? » demanda Bra ne voyant plus le jeune frère de Gohan.  
« Oui il était très fatigué alors il a mangé et est parti se coucher aussi vite » répondit ce dernier.  
« Le pauvre, déjà que moi en Super Saiyen j'ai difficile alors lui ca doit être bien pire. » fit la métisse-saiyenne.  
« Oui c'est sur mais il est vraiment motivé et ne se plaint jamais, c'est impressionnant » confia Gohan à propos de son frère.  
« Mais il faudrait qu'on parle de l'entraînement de Goten justement...tu aurais une idée de comment on pourrait l'aider à se transformer en Super Saiyen ? » rajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.  
« Mmmh pas comme ça non...mais la colère doit y être pour quelque chose, je pense. En tout cas c'est comme ça que j'y suis arrivée moi ainsi que toi dans mon époque, je m'en souviens encore assez bien.. » répondit Bra.  
« Moi aussi et c'est pas un moment dont j'ai envie de me souvenir. » fit sèchement Gohan d'un coup devenu plus sérieux voir presque en colère.

Ce qui bien sur n'échappa pas à Bra qui pouvait assez bien ressentir toute la peine que Gohan avait encore concernant ce qui c'était passé sur Namek. Et même sans connaître ce qu'il s'y était passé, elle pouvait comprendre ce sentiment car elle l'avait ressenti aussi lors de sa première transformation en Super Saiyen. Mais contrairement à Gohan, elle avait réussi à passer outre ce sentiment de colère, de peine voire de culpabilité même si le souvenir de ce moment lui était encore très peu agréable.

« Gohan, je suis désolé si ce que j'ai dit t'a évoqué des souvenirs douloureux car ca m'en n'évoque aussi mais je pense que c'est le seul moyen de comprendre comment la transformation en Super Saiyen fonctionne et comment on peut l'appliquer à Goten. » dit Bra d'une voix calme mais ferme pour pouvoir continuer cette discussion malgré le fait que Gohan semblait à nouveau se refermer sur lui-même.

« Je sais...mais n'en parlons plus..Il faut réfléchir à un moyen de mettre Goten vraiment en colère. » répondit Gohan voulant changer de sujet.   
« Tout à fait mais ca va pas être facile car je le vois mal se mettre en colère contre moi et encore moins contre toi. » fit la fille du futur.  
« Oui comme ca, ca n'ira pas... » réfléchît le vainqueur de Freezer.  
« J'aime pas trop ça mais je pense que ce qui peut le mieux fonctionner, c'est de jouer sur le fait qu'il se sente parfois inutile à cause de son niveau qu'il juge trop bas pour m'aider ou me protéger moi ou maman voire papa aussi, il me l'a dit dans le bain tout à l'heure. » expliqua Gohan un peu ennuyé d'utiliser de tels moyens pour que son frère puisse se transformer en Super Saiyen.  
« Je comprends que ca peux t'ennuyer et moi non plus ca ne me plait pas mais c'est pourtant une très bonne idée et la seule qui pourrait vraiment fonctionner » répliqua Bra.  
« Mmmmh...je pourrais jamais être aussi méchant avec Goten » fit Gohan ne voulant pas blesser son jeune frère.  
« Tu sais, quand je m'entrainais avec toi à mon époque, tu m'avais une fois dit que durant un entraînement les amitiés ou les liens familiaux ne devait plus exister si on voulait que cet entraînement soit efficace. Pendant ce temps-là, la personne avec qui tu t'entraines est ton ennemi et tu ne dois pas lui faire de cadeau» raconta la Super Saiyenne.  
« Moi...je t'ai dis ça ? » s'étonna Gohan qu'il ai pu dire une tel chose à l'époque de Bra.  
« Oui tout à fait et je pense que tu avais raison et d'ailleurs tu as du l'appliquer avec Goten pour son premier entraînement non ? » répondit Bra.  
« Je l'ai fait oui mais ici c'est différent car on joue avec ses sentiments mais bon, je suis sur que Piccolo serait d'accord avec toi donc c'est qu'on fera mais j'aime vraiment pas ça.. » fit le fils de Goku visiblement peu enclin à utiliser les sentiments de Goten pour en faire un Super Saiyen.

La dessus, le silence s'installa et les deux métis finirent de manger en silence et une fois le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, Gohan attrapa le caleçon de Goten ainsi que le sien et alla se coucher sans un mot. Une fois habillé pour dormir, Gohan se coucha mais ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Bra le tracassait encore car certes la fille de Bulma avait raison mais Gohan n'était tout de même pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite et vit Goten endormi profondément puis il remit sa tête face au plafond, poussa un grand soupir et finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

Bra de son côté était tout aussi tourmentée mais plus par la différence entre le Gohan qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours et le Gohan ici présent avec elle. Elle savait bien que l'âge et les évènements qu'avaient vécu les deux Gohan n'était pas identiques mais tout de même, cela la perturbait un peu au point qu'elle se demanda quel Gohan elle aurait voulu avoir à son époque. Mais la fatigue se faisant plus présente, elle arrêta de penser à tout ca et s'endormit elle aussi.

Le lendemain matin ce fut Goten qui se réveilla le premier. Il vit son frère encore endormi à côté de lui et décida de se lever avec une idée en tête. Il se leva donc et remarqua que Gohan avait posé son caleçon sur le rebords du lit, surement pour que Goten n'oublie pas de se couvrir un tant soit peu. Il enfila alors son sous-vêtement blanc qui était tout même presque aussi long qu'un short et se dirigea vers le garde-manger.

Réveillée depuis un moment, Bra entendit du bruit dans la pièce de vie et pensa que cela devait être Gohan occupé à faire à manger. Elle se leva alors, s'habilla et ouvrit le rideau. Effectivement, il y avait bien la nourriture à table mais la fille de Végéta fut surprise de voir Goten sortir de la pièce où était stockée les denrées.

« C'est toi qui fait à manger ce matin ? » fit-elle d'un large sourire.  
« Oui ! C'est moi cette fois-ci ! Gohan dort encore donc quand il va se réveiller, il aura son petit-déjeuner prêt ! » répondit Goten d'un air enjoué et portant tout un tas de choses à manger.   
« C'est très gentil de ta part ça » dit la Super Saiyenne qui voyait que Gohan avait vu juste sur le besoin de se rendre utile de son jeune frère. Car même si c'était surtout pour faire plaisir à Gohan, Goten voulait aussi montrer qu'il n'était pas un fardeau pour les deux métis plus âgés.   
« Tu veux m'aider ? Parce que si Gohan se lève avant que se soit prêt, ce serait pas chouette » demanda le jeune garçon.  
«Oui si tu veux, dis moi ce que je dois faire. » répondit Bra en s'asseyant en face de Goten. 

Ce dernier lui indiqua quoi faire et la jeune fille se mit au travail. Et tout en préparant le repas, Goten posa plein de questions à propos du futur d'où venait Bra. Le jeune garçon posa surtout des questions sur elle et Gohan vu que c'était, avec Bulma, les seuls survivants qu'il connaissait. Bra répondit volontiers à la foule de questions tout en évitant les moments les plus délicat comme la mort de Gohan ainsi que celle de Goten lui-même mais là c'était plus parce qu'en fait, elle n'en savait que très peu car cela s'était produit quand elle était encore très jeune et Gohan n'a jamais voulu vraiment en parler. D'ailleurs elle avait ressenti ce même refus chez Gohan ici présent concernant sa transformation en Super Saiyen.

Bra quant à elle, demanda au jeune garçon qui lui avait appris à faire manger car à l'âge de Goten, il était étonnant de savoir le faire. Ce dernier répondit que c'était sa mère qu'il lui avait appris à la demande du métis-saiyen, ce qui montra bien la nature curieuse du jeune garçon.

Concernant Gohan, il fini par ouvrir les yeux un peu en sursaut. Signe que la nuit ne fut pas des meilleures et pour cause l'idée évoquée avec Bra hier soir le perturbait beaucoup. Faire progresser son petit frère, il le voulait bien car vu son potentiel, il sera surement d'une grande aide contre Cell mais le faire par un tel procédé, cela dérangeait profondément l'aîné des fils de Goku et Chichi. Mais entendant qu'apparemment il était le dernier encore au lit, il arrêta de penser à tout ca et se leva pour rejoindre Bra et Goten.

Gohan vit que le petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt, ce qui confirmait qu'il avait vraiment traîné au lit. Il s'assît alors sur la chaise libéré par Goten et prit ce dernier pour le mettre sur ses genoux comme depuis le début de leur séjour dans la Salle du Temps.

« Alors c'est vous deux qui aviez préparé le petit-déjeuner ? » demanda Gohan même la réponse lui était évidente.  
« C'est surtout Goten qui l'a fait, moi je n'ai fait que l'aider en suivant ses instructions » répondit humblement Bra.  
« Mais elle m'a bien aidé car sinon ca aurait pas été prêt quand tu te serais levé ! » avoua le jeune frère de Gohan.  
« Merci à vous deux et ca à l'air très bon en plus » fit l'élève de Piccolo avec un grand sourire cachant sa préoccupation.

Et en effet, le repas fut bon ce que ne manqua pas de dire Gohan et Bra; ce qui bien sur réjouît Goten qui était vraiment ravi d'avoir fait plaisir à tout le monde.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les deux garçons s'habillèrent en vue d'une nouvelle journée d'entraînement. Pour une fois le sol était couvert de glaces et des pic gelé se dressait un peu partout. Goten remarqua le soudain changement d'humeur de son frère ainsi que celle de la future élève de ce dernier. Le fait qu'ils s'étaient un peu isolé par rapport à lui épaississait encore plus le mystère. La discussion semblait être animée et le jeune garçon voyait que Gohan avait l'air en désaccord avec Bra, ce qui était étrange car de ce qu'il avait pu observer, les deux Super Saiyen s'entendaient plutôt assez bien. La conversation s'envenima soudainement quand Bra gifla Gohan qui répliqua à l'identique ce qui fit reculer la métisse-saiyenne qui se transforma peu après en Super Saiyen tout comme Gohan. Leurs regards avait vraiment l'air haineux et prêt à en découdre. Quand les adversaires commencèrent à se battre réellement, Goten n'y comprît plus rien. Pourquoi cette hostilité soudaine ? Le fils cadet de Goku s'approcha des belligérants les sommant d'arrêter ce vain combat mais rien n'y fit, les deux Super Saiyens étaient sourd à ses injonctions. Ce qui finit par réellement inquiéter Goten c'est que ses sens commencèrent à s'affoler, prédisant un danger immédiat pour Gohan. Il leva les yeux et vit que son frère n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la haute main sur le combat. Il semblait peiner contre les puissants coups que lui assenait la fille de Bulma. Goten voulu aider son frère mais que pouvait-il faire contre quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Bra ?.  
Ne pensant plus à tout ça, le jeune métis fit exploser son aura rouge et fonça sur celle qui était désormais un ennemi à ses yeux. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vivacité de son adversaire qui repoussa Gohan pour pouvoir parer le poing de Goten qui lui arrivait en pleine figure. Et Bra ne fit pas que parer, elle attrapa le bras de Goten pour le tirer vers elle et lui mettre un coup de genou mais ce dernier avait anticipé ce mouvement et se protégea avec son propre genou. Par contre il n'anticipa guère le coup de tête que la Super Saiyenne lui mit. Légèrement sonné il recula un peu se tenant le front. Bra profita de ce moment pour l'attraper par le col et cette fois-ci réussît à mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre du petit garçon qui se plia en deux sous la douleur. 

« Dégage le faible, tu sers vraiment à rien ! » déclara-elle avant d'enchainer avec un coup de coude dans la nuque du jeune frère de Gohan. 

Ce coup le projeta violemment à terre. Bra et Gohan reprirent leur affrontement alors que Goten tenta péniblement de se relever mais la douleur était vraiment intense. Les dernière paroles de Bra résonnèrent dans la tête du plus jeune des métis-saiyen. 

« Elle..elle a raison...je sers à rien...et..Gohan..je peux pas l'aider...je.. » arriva-t-il à peine à dire avant de interrompre en sentant l'énergie de Gohan baisser soudainement.   
« Gohan... » fit-il en arrivant enfin à se relever. 

Goten se retourna vers la scène de combat et vit que ce dernier s'était arrêté. Gohan était à terre, ne bougeant plus et n'étant plus transformé en Super Saiyen alors que Bra semblait en pleine forme et prête à l'achever. Ce qui fit bondir Goten d'effroi puis de colère. Oubliant la douleur et son niveau inférieur à celui du vainqueur de son grand frère, le jeune garçon fonça sans plus attendre pour empêcher l'issue fatale qui allait se produire. Il arriva juste à temps pour arrêter le coup de grâce de Bra mais cette dernière le repoussa facilement d'un coup de pied dans la figure ce qui mit une fois de plus à terre le petit frère de Gohan. Le petit garçon cracha du sang et eut encore du mal à se relever. Plein de question lui venait à l'esprit : « Pourquoi Bra agit comme ça ? » « Pourquoi veut-elle la mort de Gohan tout d'un coup ? » « Pourquoi je suis aussi faible ?  Gohan à besoin de moi et je ne peux rien faire alors que quand moi j'étais en danger, Gohan m'a toujours secouru ».   
Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à toutes ces questions car la situation était critique.   
La colère commença à monter chez le métis à terre. Une colère dirigée contre Bra mais aussi contre lui même et son inutilité au combat. Il se trouvait juste bon à faire à manger. 

« Bon, je vais en finir avec toi et puis je tuerai ton inutile de frère » cria Bra pour bien se faire   
entendre de Goten.

A ces mots, Goten se releva tout en disant « Arrête ca... » d'un air menaçant.   
« Tsss..et c'est toi qui va m'arrêter ? Tu n'es même pas capable de m'égratigner ! » cria encore Bra d'un air moqueur.

Goten se retourna face à Bra, la tête baissée et les poings serré et un peu tremblant. Bra sentit la force du jeune garçon augmenter un peu. 

« Je t'ai dis... » commença Goten d'un ton assez menaçant et peu habituel.  
« D'ARRETEEEER !!!! » éructa le métis-saiyen en faisant exploser toute la colère accumulé depuis le début du combat.

Ce cri déchirant et ce déploiement intense de puissance changea Goten d'apparence. Ses cheveux passèrent du noir au jaune or étincelant, son aura prit la même la couleur et ses yeux devinrent vert turquoise. Sa nouvelle aura dorée illumina d'un jaune éclatant les environs et fut si puissante qu'elle fit exploser la glace pourtant très solide qui se trouvait aux alentours envoyant des centaines de morceaux de glaces en direction de Bra et Gohan qui s'était relevé. Ces deux derniers firent alors eux aussi exploser leur aura pour se protéger des projectiles envoyé par la puissance développée par leur cadet.

Le coup de colère passé, le tout nouveau Super Saiyen ne perdit pas pour autant sa rancune à l'égard de celle qui avait oser voulu tuer son frère et il se rua alors vers elle sans voir que Gohan était juste à côté et apparemment en bonne santé. La colère l'aveuglait tellement qu'il ne vit que son ennemi et n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, lui faire payer tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Il abattit alors ses jeunes mais puissant poings sur Bra qui eu à peine le temps de parer l'attaque et était quelque peu en difficulté dû à l'intense violence dont faisait preuve Goten. Bra ne pouvait que se défendre car elle était trop surprise par la frénésie de Goten pour riposter. 

Cela dit, elle avait un avantage d'expérience car la jeune fille du futur était devenue Super Saiyen il y a bien plus longtemps que son adversaire qui venait juste de se transformer. Mais c'est Gohan qui mit fin à l'altercation en apparaissant derrière Goten et lui assénant une puissante manchette dans la nuque pour ainsi faire perde conscience à son jeune frère enragé. Ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien car Goten perdit sa transformation, ses cheveux revinrent à la normale, ainsi que ses yeux. Le métis tomba par terre tel un poids mort et tout redevint calme et paisible. Bra fixa toujours le jeune frère de Gohan d'un air quelque peu étonné voire un peu effrayé, essoufflée et transpirant à large goutte.

Mais quand elle releva sa tête vers Gohan, elle un sourire entendu envers le fils aîné de Goku qui lui rendit instantanément montrant bien la satisfaction des deux aînés quand au très bon déroulement de leur stratagème.

Dans un silence complice, Gohan prit son jeune frère inconscient dans ses bras alors que la fille de Végéta le suivit, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. 

Arrivant dans la pièce de vie, Gohan se dirigea vers le lit qu'il partageait avec son frère et l'y posa délicatement. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et mit la couverture jusqu'au niveau des épaules de Goten puis il referma le rideau. 

« Voilà, je crois qu'il va dormir pendant un petit temps, ca va nous donner l'occasion de penser à l'entraînement en lui même et comment rendre la transformation en Super Saiyen plus efficace. »  
« Oui bonne idée et une fois Goten réveillé on reprendra vraiment. » acquiesça Bra.  
« D'ailleurs je pense à ce que ton père t'a dit à propos de l'énergie. Tu trouve pas que rien que se transformer en Super Saiyen, c'est fatiguant ? » rajouta-t-elle.  
« Oui c'est vrai ca demande de l'énergie mais moi je trouve que c'est surtout de garder la forme de Super Saiyen qui est fatigante et ca me gêne assez vite dans un combat comme celui contre C-18 par exemple. » expliqua Gohan.  
« J'ai ressenti la même chose mais je vois pas comment on pourrait économiser de l'énergie... » dit Bra.  
«En fait on devrait pouvoir rester en Super Saiyen tout le temps comme ca on ne gaspille pas d'énergie avec la transformation et si on s'y habitue on devrait dépenser moins d'énergie, tu ne crois pas ? » ajouta la fille de Bulma.  
« Et tu crois que ca nous fera progresser aussi ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« Je crois bien car comme on sera Super Saiyen tout le temps, cent pour cent de l'entraînement bénéficiera à cette transformation. » répondit Bra.  
« Tu as raison et avec les conditions de la Salle du Temps, ce sera encore plus efficace. » approuva le frère de Goten.  
« Tout à fait, donc je propose qu'on fasse ça, une fois que Goten aura maîtrisé la colère qu'il a quand il s'est transformé tout à l'heure. » fit Bra.  
« Oui ca c'est la première chose à faire. » confirma le fils aîné de Goku. 

 

Bra tenait d'une seul main Gohan par le cou puis le lâcha et s'envola dans les airs.   
« Je vais en finir avec toi ! » cria-t-elle en préparant un Burning Masenko surpuissant qu'elle lança l'instant d'après vers Gohan qui ne pu éviter et fut désintégrer sur place dans un halo d'énergie embrasé. 

« Nooooon !!! » cria Goten en se relevant en sursaut du lit où il était couché. 

Le jeune métis regarda autour de lui d'un air terrifié à la recherche de son frère. Ne le voyant pas, il sortit de son lit, sans même se demander ce qu'il faisait là, et se mit en quête de retrouver Gohan pour s'assurer que ce qu'il venait de voir n'était bien qu'un mauvais rêve et non pas la réalité. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce de vie mais il ressentit deux puissances assez fortes à l'extérieur et effectivement il y trouva bien Bra et Gohan occupé à se combattre. Gohan était donc toujours en vie et en pleine forme apparemment. Ce qui était étrange car la dernière fois que Goten l'avait vu, il était en mauvaise posture. Mais le temps n'était pas à la réflexion, il devait aller aider son frère et voulant faire exploser son aura rouge, il remarqua qu'en fait elle était d'un jaune dorée et sentait une force phénoménale couler en lui. Ce changement le perturba un peu mais les réponses à ses questions devront venir plus tard, il devait venir en aide à Gohan et fonça alors vers les deux combattant au loin.

Cette explosion d'énergie n'échappa pas à Gohan et Bra qui s'arrêtèrent de combattre et regardèrent Goten arriver à toute allure vers eux.

« Je crois que Goten à toujours envie de te tuer » plaisanta Gohan.  
« Il a la rancœur tenace ton p'tit frère ! » répondit Bra pour continuer dans la plaisanterie.  
« Fallait pas me faire du mal non plus » plaisanta encore le métis-saiyen.  
« C'était pour la bonne cause et j'avais jamais eu l'occasion de tabasser mon cher mentor » ironisa la fille de Végéta.

Sur ces quelques traits d'humour, Goten arriva et lui ne plaisantait pas du tout et il en donna directement la preuve en tentant de frapper Bra avant que Gohan ne s'interposa ce qui fit stopper net Goten qui reprit sa forme normal et affichait maintenant un air plus surpris qu'en colère. 

« Pourquoi tu la protège maintenant ? Elle a voulu te tuer... »  
« Bra n'a jamais voulu me tuer vraiment. C'était une mise en scène pour te permettre de te transformer en Super Saiyen. » expliqua calmement Gohan, lui aussi revenu en forme de base.

Devant le silence d'incompréhension de son jeune frère, Gohan rajouta :   
« Je savais que si quelqu'un menaçait de me tuer en te traitant d'inutile et de faible, cela te mettrait assez en colère pour peut-être te transformer en Saiyen Saiyen alors moi et Bra on a mit le combat que tu as vu en scène en se donnant vraiment des coups et des kikoha pour que tu croies vraiment que Bra voulait ma mort. »

«J'ai...j'ai vraiment cru que Bra allait te tuer...c'est pas sympa de me faire croire ça...j'ai vraiment eu peur moi ! » protesta Goten comprenant la supercherie.  
«Je suis désolé qu'on ai du faire ça Goten. Ca me plaisait pas non plus comme idée mais c'était le moyen plus rapide et le plus efficace » dit Gohan d'un air vraiment désolé. 

Bra s'approcha un peu de Goten, s'agenouilla et regarda le jeune garçon dans les yeux avec un regard affectueux.

« Gohan a raison c'était le seul moyen. Tu m'en veux pas trop j'espère ? »   
Goten fit la moue, toujours un peu vexé d'avoir été dupé mais après quelque secondes, il finit par sourire.

« Un peu quand même parce que j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais tuer Gohan mais bon grâce à ca je suis un Super Saiyen comme vous maintenant ! C'est trop chouette ! »  
« Ha ha c'est vrai, on va pouvoir s'entraîner sérieusement maintenant » fit Bra d'un air rassuré que Goten ne lui tienne pas trop rigueur des paroles blessantes qu'elle a eu à l'égard du métis-saiyen.  
« En tout cas, je suis fier de toi, Goten et tu vois que tu en était capable ! » s'exclama Gohan avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

Goten ne répondit rien mais le large sourire qu'il affichait suffisait largement pour voir toute la satisfaction dont tirait le frère cadet de Gohan de ce que venait de dire ce dernier.

Après ces réjouissances, il fut décidé de passer à l'entraînement à proprement dit pour pouvoir atteindre un niveau capable de rivaliser avec celui de Cell. Et pour cela les métis-saiyen appliquèrent ce que Bra et Gohan avait convenu un peu plus tôt. Rester en Super Saiyen toute la journée et toute la nuit n'allait pas être une mince affaire mais il fallait y arriver pour espérer optimiser le Super Saiyen et ainsi progresser. 

Et c'est au rythme d'entraînement et de combat que l'année passa. Elle fut assez intensive et éreintante car au départ rester en Super Saiyen sans jamais revenir en forme de base fut assez dure pour les trois jeunes combattants mais plus ils s'y habituait, plus cela devenait facile et l'entraînement pu alors s'intensifier. Il alla parfois jusqu'au total épuisement des métis-saiyen qui eurent alors beaucoup de difficultés à revenir dans la pièce de vie de la Salle du Temps car il était parfois possible que l'un ou l'autre s'effondrait de fatigue, signe qu'une pause était plus que nécessaire. Bra avait même tenter de dépasser le stade de Super Saiyen en développant considérablement sa force mais ce stade fut abandonner du au fait que les muscles se sur-développait et réduisait donc fortement la mobilité du combattant. Ce qui était, comme l'avait dit Goku, assez inutile. 

La gestion de la colère qui apparaissait à l'état de Super Saiyen fut aussi maitrisé pour supprimer cette gêne que ressentait un combattant en Super Saiyen. C'était Gohan qui avait eu cette idée même si au départ, il ne pensait que cela n'était pas valable pour tout le monde vu sa relation étroite avec ce sentiment dont il avait peur. Mais en discutant avec Goten et Bra, il vit qu'apparemment, c'était commun à tous ceux qui se transformait en Super Saiyen. Cet entraînement là fut particulièrement dur pour Gohan qui avait toujours de la colère en lui par rapport à divers évènements qui s'était produit bien avant. Bra avait bien vu cette difficulté et partagea son expérience de la gestion de la colère dû aussi à des évènements tragiques dont elle ne fit pas mention. 

Cet enfermement (si on pouvait parler d'enfermement dans une salle aussi vaste que la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps) permit aussi aux trois métis-saiyen de forger une amitié sincère entre eux même si pour Bra, elle était plus proche de son jeune mentor que du petit frère de celui-ci. Mais cela permit justement de connaître mieux Goten qu'elle n'avait pu connaître à son époque vu que Goten était décédé quand Bra était encore très jeune. 

Ces petits moments agréables rendirent l'entraînement moins pénible et permettait aux jeunes de décompresser après des heures d'intense combat. 

 

En dehors de la salle, Végéta attendait avec impatience la sortie de Gohan, Goten et Bra. Non pas parce qu'il leur manquait, loin de là même si il avait remarqué que sa fille n'était pas aussi faible et sans intérêts comme il l'avait pensé au début, mais parce qu'il était pressé d'utiliser cette salle et que donc après eux, passait Goku et Piccolo et puis c'était son tour.

Goku échangeait quelque coups avec Piccolo et Kami-sama s'occupait de surveiller les activités de Cell. Ce dernier ne fit rien d'extraordinaire même si parfois un drame arrivait quand des humains avait la malchance d'ennuyer l'être parfait. Chichi était avec Monsieur Popo car il lui donnait de bon conseil sur l'entretien des plantes et des fleurs.

Soudainement, 3 énergies qui avait disparue un moment, se firent sentir. Ce qui provoqua l'émoi chez les personnes capables de les ressentir.


	21. Le Calme avant la Tempête.

Chichi voyant tout le monde arrêter ce qu'il faisait et se diriger vers l'entrée du Sanctuaire, elle laissa Monsieur Popo à ses plantes et imita le reste des personnes présente en se dirigeant elle aussi vers l'entée du Sanctuaire. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à tous regarder l'entrée comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Gohan, Goten et Bra vont bientôt arriver, ils ont fini leur entraînement apparemment. » répondit Goku à sa femme.

A ces mots, la fille Gyumao devint impatiente de revoir ses deux fils même si cela ne faisait qu'une journée car pour ses enfants cela faisait un an et elle se demandait si ils avaient beaucoup changer.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et ils furent de plus en plus audible à mesure où les 3 métis-saiyen approchèrent de la sortie. Leur apparition tant attendue fut plus ou moins un choc selon les personnes mais en tout cas chacun fut étonné par l'apparence assez différente des trois jeunes combattants. 

Bra avait encore les cheveux attachés comme à son entrée mais on voyait clairement qu'ils était bien plus long mais surtout ils étaient d'une toute autre couleur. C'était maintenant un jaune or avec des reflets de blanc qui colorait les cheveux de la métis. Le bleu intense de ses yeux a fait place à un vert turquoise intense lui aussi. Sa tenue de combat était des plus abîmée. Son legging noir n'avait presque plus de jambes, son espèce de jupette n'était plus qu'un lambeau de tissus et son T-shirt gris comportait de nombreuses entailles. 

A sa gauche se tenait Goten, bien plus méconnaissable que ses deux compagnons. Il faut dire que ses cheveux hérissé d'un jaune identique à celui de Bra changeait beaucoup l'apparence du jeune garçon. Il était difficile de dire si ses cheveux avait poussé du à sa transformation en Super Saiyen qui rendait impossible toute comparaison. Ses vêtements était dans le même état que la fille de Bulma. Son pull bleu était troué de partout et une manche avait disparue. Son pantalon n'était pas en meilleur état avec une des jambes complètement déchiré et l'autre à peine raccourcie mais avec un trou au niveau de la rotule. 

Gohan pour sa part avait aussi les traces d'un entraînement très intense. Le haut ne se composait plus que d'une bande de tissus sur sa droite et son pantalon troué aux rotules avec pas mal de lacération ici et là ainsi que le bas en charpille. Le fils aînée de Goku avait aussi d'encore plus long cheveux qu'il n'avait sur Namek car ils lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Il avait lui aussi la couleur de cheveux caractéristique des Super Saiyens. 

Ces apparences bien différentes stupéfia ceux qui attendait leur sortie. Notamment Chichi qui eu du mal à reconnaître ses deux fils. Même Végéta prêtait attention aux 3 jeunes fraîchement sorti de la Salle du Temps tout étonné par l'apparent résultat qu'avait donc l'entraînement et surtout par l'étrange sérénité qui se dégageait des métis-saiyens pourtant transformé en Super Saiyen alors que lui ressentait toujours une gêne pendant sa transformation. Ces 3 « morveux » aurait trouvé comment se s'en débarrasser et rester ainsi transformé tout le temps ? Décidément ces jeunes était vraiment doué même si cela le répugnait à l'avouer. 

Arrivé près de la Z-team resté au dehors, les 3 Super Saiyen s'étonnèrent de voir tout le monde si médusé. Avaient-ils autant changé que ça ? Goten, toujours le plus curieux des trois se hasarda à résoudre ce petit mystère.

« Ben vous en faites une tête ! Vous avez vu des fantômes ou quoi ? »  
« Goten, Gohan, c'est quoi cette quoi cette couleur de cheveux ? Vous vous êtes teints pendant votre entraînement ? Et ces yeux verts, vous avez des lentilles ? » demanda Chichi, ignorant la question de son jeune fils et tout en prenant une mèche de cheveux de son cadet.  
« Mais maman tu connais pas le Super Saiyen ? Ca te donne plus force pour le combat et change la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. On peut toujours revenir comme avant, tu dois pas t'inquiéter. » expliqua le métis au pull bleu déchiré.  
« Je vois..c'est pas que je n'aime pas mais je préfère votre couleur naturelle. » fit Chichi peu enjoué par la nouvelle apparence des ses fils.

Voyant son père derrière sa mère, Goten se dirigea vers lui pour lui montrer le résultat probant de son entraînement. 

« T'a vu Papa ? Je t'avais dis que je sortirai de la Salle du Temps en étant un Super Saiyen ! » s'exclama-t-il fièrement.  
« Oui je vois fiston et je suis fier de toi tout comme j'étais convaincu que tu pouvait y arriver ! A moi de vous rattraper maintenant ! » répondit Goku en plaçant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.  
« Tu pourras pas on est trop fort maintenant ! » fit Goten malicieusement.  
« Ca c'est ce qu'on va voir petit frimeur ! » dit Goku d'un air de défi. 

Goku étant occupé avec Goten et Gohan ne voulant pas les déranger; il se dirigea naturellement vers Piccolo qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un an même si pour le Namek cela ne faisait qu'un jour.

« Alors qui avait raison ? » demanda ce dernier.  
« Toi et Papa comme toujours et merci pour vos conseils ca nous a été très utiles » répondit Gohan tout sourire.  
« Si tu avais plus confiance en toi, tu aurais très bien pu y arriver sans même nos conseils mais je suis tout de même satisfait de ce que tu as accompli » répliqua le Namek fier de voir que Gohan était parvenu à se débrouiller sans lui.  
« C'est vrai mais Bra m'a bien aidé aussi. Surtout pour la transformation de Goten en Super Saiyen » fit humblement Gohan.  
« C'est bien ce que ton père avait dit, vous êtes tous les deux très doués tout comme Goten d'ailleurs » complimenta l'être vert à la tenue violette.  
« Merci... » fit le métis-saiyen un peu gêné par tant de compliment mais en même tant ravi car Piccolo était avare en compliments.  
« Ha et tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour nos tenues de combats ? Car elle sont vraiment en très mauvais état » rajouta-t-il connaissant les pouvoirs spéciaux de son mentor.  
« Bien sur ? Je te refais les mêmes ? » demanda alors Piccolo.  
« J'aimerais bien avoir une tenue de combat comme la tienne mais sans la cape et le turban si ca te dérange pas » répondit Gohan avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

Cette requête étonna Piccolo car même il savait bien que son jeune élève l'admirait beaucoup, il ne lui avait jamais fait une telle demande auparavant et alors qu'il pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait en l'honneur de plein d'autre mentor qu'il eu pendant sa courte vie, Gohan le choisi lui. Même si comme à l'habitude, il ne montra que peu ses sentiments, Piccolo était vraiment ravi que Gohan le tienne autant en respect. Et sans un mot mais avec un sourire satisfait, le Namek accéda à la demande du garçon aux longs cheveux jaune or. La tenue en lambeau de ce dernier disparu pour laisser place à une tenue identique à celle de Piccolo sans la cape et le turban bien entendu.. Gohan fut alors paré d'un kimono violet, un tissu bleu entrelacé qui faisait office de ceinture et des chaussures marron identique à celles que porte les Nameks ainsi que des protège-poignets bleus.

Gohan ne dit pas un mot non plus mais son visage rayonnant de bonheur avec un sourire des plus satisfait montrait bien à quel point, le jeune métis était enchanté par sa nouvelle tenue de combat .

Bra de son côté était adossée à une des colonnes formant l'entrée du Sanctuaire, un peu à l'écart de tout le monde car hésitant à aller voir son père de peur d'être encore déçue par son comportement. Mais depuis un instant, elle observait Gohan avec Piccolo d'un air affectueux. L'admiration du jeune garçon pour le Namek était flagrante et correspondait bien à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de cette relation entre eux deux grâce à ce que lui avait raconté le Gohan de son époque ainsi que sa mère. Goten et Piccolo avait une place très importante dans le cœur de Gohan, ca se voyait clairement et cela était identique avec le Gohan qu'elle avait connu et cela lui rappelait les moments où son mentor lui parlait de Piccolo. Il y avait tellement d'admiration de ses récits mais aussi tellement de tristesse et de rancœur alors qu'ici, seul le premier sentiment était présent et c'était pour le moins très plaisant et sacrément différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. 

Puis elle vit Piccolo rendre comme neuf les vêtements de Goten. Ce qui fut l'occasion de voir comment Gohan était heureux d'être avec son mentor et son petit frère. Cette gaieté et ce bonheur qu'elle n'avait que trop peu vu dans son futur car même si sa mère et Gohan faisait tout pour rester heureux en sa présence, elle savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une joie de façade pour ne pas l'inquiéter même si elle ne douta pas que Bulma et Gohan soient réellement heureux en sa compagnie. 

C'est alors que la dernière personne à laquelle elle s'attendait le moins vint lui adresser la parole. Il s'arrêta devant elle mais ne le lui fît pas face. 

« Je veux savoir comment toi est les fils de Kakarotto êtes arrivé à rester en Super Saiyen sans que cela ai l'air de vous déranger. De plus ton niveau me ferait beaucoup progresser et je supporterais pas les gosses de Kakarotto alors il me reste plus que toi. » expliqua Végéta les bras croisés et le regard ailleurs comme si demander à sa fille de s'entraîner avec lui lui écorchait la langue. 

Bra ne savait pas quoi répondre tellement la demande était inattendue et surtout inespérée.

« Tu veux que je m’entraîne avec toi, c'est ca ? » fini par demander la métisse-saiyenne même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
« Si ca t'ennuie, j'irais tout seul, j'y arriverai bien sans toi. » confirma le prince des saiyen.  
« Évidemment que non. J'irai avec toi, c'est pas un problème mais je m'inquiète plus pour toi, je ne sais pas si tu arrivera à survire aux conditions de la Salle du Temps et de l'Esprit  avec ton niveau» répliqua Bra en se moquant de son père comme pour répondre à l'agressivité de ce dernier.

Sur cette pique verbale Végéta fit finalement face à sa fille avec un air des plus mécontent alors Bra souriait d'un air moqueur.

« Pfff..comme ta mère ! » ronchonna-t-il en s'éloignant sachant que toute façon il ne pouvait pas lui faire payer cette effronterie par la force.

Bra n'aimait pas se moquer ainsi des gens, ce n'était pas dans son caractère mais elle avait remarqué que c'était la seule chose qui avait l'air de toucher son père et de ce fait qu'il s'intéresse à lui alors maintenant elle n'hésitait plus avec lui surtout quand sa puissance dépassait largement la sienne.

Peu après le départ de Végéta, ce fut Gohan qui s'approcha de la jeune fille. 

« Tu as encore vexé ton père ? » fit Gohan en souriant, un peu amusé de la situation.  
« Oui il l'a bien cherché et en plus il n'y a que ca qu'il comprenne. » répondit Bra toujours avec son air moqueur.  
« Pas mal ta nouvelle tenue sinon, tu es bien assorti avec Piccolo maintenant. » rajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.  
« Merci, je l'aime beaucoup aussi et si tu veux Piccolo peut te faire de nouveau vêtements. » fit Gohan.  
« C'est pas de refus, mes vêtements sont en lambeau, je ressemble à rien comme ça. » dit Bra en regardant l'état de sa tenue.

Piccolo ne répondit rien comme à son habitude et d'un geste de la main, remplaça les vêtements déchiré de Bra pour une tenue toute neuve et à l'identique.

Après ça, Gohan demanda à la fille à la chevelure dorée si elle voulait passer la journée au Mont Paozu avec lui et Goten pendant le tour de Piccolo et Goku dans la Salle du Temps car même si ils avaient déjà passé une année entière ensemble, Gohan appréciait la compagnie de la Super Saiyenne et il souhaitait aussi encore discuter de la colère ressentie lors de leurs première transformation en Super Saiyen, sujet que l'aîné de Goku avait évité dans lors de leur entraînement. 

Bra avait plutôt pensé à aller revoir sa mère et ses grand-parents mais vu qu'il restait encore 6 jours avant le combat contre Cell, elle pouvait accepter l'invitation de son jeune mentor. De plus le sujet qu'il voulait aborder semblait être important pour Gohan et donc elle accepta la proposition. Ce qui fit plaisir aussi à Goten qui aimait bien la métis aussi.

Mais avant de retourner à leur domicile, Gohan et Goten tenait à parler à Goku et Piccolo avant leur départ pour leur entraînement dans la Salle du Temps et de l'Esprit.

« Je sais que vous allez vous entraîner très durement mais je voulais quand même vous souhaiter bonne chance car c'est pas facile comme endroit même si toi Papa, tu le sais déjà. » fit Gohan.  
« Oui bonne chance à vous deux et Papa tu ne sors pas avant d'être un Super Saiyen ! » dit Goten d'un ton autoritaire teinté de malice.

Cette petite réplique innocente de Goten fit rire son père et son frère ainsi que Bra. Même Piccolo esquissa un sourire. 

« Oui Maître, je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir » répondit Goku continuant dans la plaisanterie.

Dans cette humeur bon enfant, Goku et Piccolo laissèrent les deux fils du saiyen ainsi que Bra et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de leur entraînement. Bien sur avant de partir, Gohan partagea avec son père ce qu'il avait fait pour rendre la transformation en Super Saiyen moins énergivore et plus facile à développer. Ce qui amusa Piccolo car il fit remarquer que c'était maintenant le fils qui donnait des conseils au père. Après ca, Gohan, Goten, Bra et Chichi rentrèrent au Mont Paozu en un clin d'œil grâce au toujours très pratique Shunkan Ido de Gohan.

 

Sur le rebord du Sanctuaire, Kami-sama regardait avec inquiétude le monde d'en bas. Quelque chose le tracassait. On pouvait croire que Cell était ce qui le perturbait mais son fidèle serviteur, Monsieur Popo, posa tout de même la question sentant qu'il y avait peut-être bien autre chose.

« Vous avez l'air préoccupé..est-ce à cause de Cell ? »  
« Mmmh...oui et non...certes Cell est un sujet d'inquiétude mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre...j'ai la mauvaise impression que Cell ne se sera pas le seul ennemi que l'on devra combattre ..et je n'aime pas ça du tout... » répondit le Dieu de la Terre inquiet et concentré sur ce que si passait en bas.

Monsieur Popo ne répondit pas mais les paroles de son Maître, l'inquiétait car qui d'autre que Cell pourra se révéler comme un ennemi ? Et si il était déjà là, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas manifesté ? Cela était bien étrange. Pourvu que le pré-sentiment du Namek soit incorrect, la Terre à déjà beaucoup de soucis à se faire rien qu'avec Cell.

 

Loin de cette inquiétude, au Mont Paozu, c'était plutôt le calme et la tranquillité qui régnait. Au bord du lac où Gohan adorait se prélasser pendant les rares moment de paix, ce dernier et Bra était adosser contre un arbre. Le jeune garçon avait délaissé sa tenue de combat pour des vêtements plus amples et qui ne lui rappelait pas le combat. C'était une chemise blanche à bouton et à longes manches ainsi qu'un pantalon noir assez large. Ses chaussures étaient elles, identiques à celle de Goten. 

La vue était assez belle car le soleil reflétait sur le lac ce qui donna l'impression que ce dernier brillait. Il faisait assez chaud alors l'ombre que fournissait l'arbre, sous lequel Bra et Gohan s'était posé, était fort agréable.

Depuis leur arrivée, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot se contentant de regarder le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Et même si Gohan connaissait ce paysage par cœur, il aimait beaucoup le regarder, ca l'apaisait beaucoup.

« Tu as de la chance d'habiter dans une région aussi belle. Moi j'habite dans une maison en ruine dans une ville tout aussi en ruine. » fit Bra pour entamer une discussion.  
« Je suis sur que ce lac et cette région doit encore exister à ton époque. Ça m'étonnerait que les Cyborgs l'ai détruite vu le peu d'habitation. » répliqua Gohan.  
« Oui surement et quand j'y retournerai et après avoir vaincu ces monstres, j'irai bien à la recherche de cet endroit. » 

C'est alors qu'une pomme tombait sur la tête de Gohan. Ce dernier releva la tête se demandant pourquoi cette pomme était tombée. Il eu sa réponse assez vite. C'était Goten qui était occupé à cueillir des pommes dans l'arbre et apparemment, une pomme lui avait échappé. 

« Désolé Gohan, la pomme à glissé » cria le jeune métis-saiyen à son frère aîné du haut de l'arbre.  
« Goten, si elles commencent à glisser c'est que tu es trop chargé, descends de là avant que moi ou Bra se ramassent une autre pomme sur la tête. » répondit Gohan d'un air souriant.  
« D'accord je descends ! » cria encore Goten qui descendit de suite.

Une fois arrivé en bas, Bra et Gohan virent la récolte de leur cadet, une bonne dizaine de pommes que le plus jeune avait mit dans son pull relevé à moitié pour pouvoir contenir toutes les pommes que Goten avait cueilli. Ce dernier lâcha son pull pour faire tomber les pommes à terre et s'assît entre ses deux aînés. Mais avant d'engloutir la pomme qu'il avait prit en main, Goten fit une remarque à son grand frère. 

« Dis Gohan, tu devrais pas te couper les cheveux ? T'as les cheveux aussi long que Bra ! »  
« Vraiment ? » se demanda Gohan, ne s'étant jamais regardé entièrement dans un miroir.  
« Bah regarde t'a vu comme c'est long ? » répondit Goten en prenant les longs cheveux doré de Gohan et les montrant à ce dernier.  
« C'est vrai que c'est assez long, j'avais pas remarqué. Mais j'ai pas trop envie de demander à Maman de me couper les cheveux, j'ai peur qu'elle me fasse une coupe de cheveux horrible. » déclara Gohan en voyant qu'en effet ses cheveux était vraiment long.  
« Elle est si mauvaise coiffeuse ta maman que tu ai aussi peur qu'elle te coupe les cheveux ? » fit Bra d'un air amusé.  
« Non elle fait ca très bien mais la dernière fois elle a voulu me faire une coupe comme la sienne mais en plus court et tout le monde m'a dit que ca ne m'aurait pas du tout été alors j'ai pas envie qu'elle recommence. » répondit Gohan.  
« C'est pas grave, je te les couperai tes cheveux. Maman m'a appris à le faire et c'est toujours moi qui te coupait les cheveux à mon époque même si tu les avais pas aussi longs » rassura Bra devant l'inquiétude de l'aîné de Goku.  
« Ce serait vraiment sympa de ta part et je serai plus rassuré si c'était toi qui le faisait parce Maman on peut lui faire confiance pour beaucoup de chose mais pas pour ça. » fit Gohan ravi de la proposition de Bra.  
« Hé mangez les pommes sinon c'est moi qui les manges toutes ! » interrompit Goten voyant qu'il était le seul à manger.  
«Mange pas trop, tu vas encore avoir mal au ventre après, espèce de glouton ! » mit en garde Gohan sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais son jeune frère n'en eu cure et continua à manger goulûment les pommes qu'il avait fraîchement cueilli. Bra et Gohan se dépêchèrent donc d'attraper une pomme avant qu'il n'y en ai plus.

 

Après cet agréable en-cas, Gohan voulu entamer une discussion plus sérieuse concernant ce qu'il avait refusé de discuter dans la Salle du Temps. Il n'aimait pas en parler, et encore moins en la présence de Goten, mais il jugea que Bra était en droit de le savoir. De plus ses conseils, déjà fort judicieux durant leur entraînement, était toujours très appréciable car c'était la seule qui comprenait vraiment ce qu'il avait ressenti sur Namek et ce qu'il ressentait toujours. Le jeune garçon à la longue chevelure en avait certes parlé à son mentor Piccolo mais même si ses conseils avait été aussi d'une grande aide, il n'avait pas vécu ce que Gohan avait vécu et donc ne pouvait pas entièrement comprendre le mal qui le rongeait contrairement à Bra qui, elle, avait vécu la même situation.

« Tu sais comment je suis devenu Super Saiyen pour la première fois ? » dit-il d'un air pensif en regardant au loin.  
« Non puisque tu ne t'es pas transformé à la même époque que le Gohan que je connais. » répondit Bra.  
« Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, tu sais car je peux comprendre que c'est pas un sujet très agréable. » rajouta-t-elle sentant que Gohan voulût aborder un sujet que Bra avait ressenti comme étant très sensible.

Goten de son côté resta silencieux mais était tout ouïe car pour une fois son grand frère abordait un sujet dont il n'avait jamais eu envie de parler et maintenant Goten allait enfin savoir ce que Gohan ressentait vraiment à propos de ce moment encore douloureux.

« Non j'ai envie d'en parler et encore avoir ton avis la-dessus » répondit Gohan d'un air étonnamment calme et non en colère comme à chaque fois que ce sujet était abordé.  
« OK alors je t'écoute et en retour je t'expliquerai ce qu'il s'est passé à mon époque. » fit Bra .

Gohan se mit alors à raconter les funeste événements de Namek. Le combat désespéré contre Freezer avec ses transformations toujours plus puissantes et rendant quasi impossible une victoire des terriens, la mort de Goten, qu'il ne décrivit pas en détail mais suffisamment pour que Bra s'en fasse une idée claire. Puis survint ce que Gohan prit au départ pour la mort de son père même si au final ce n'était qu'une blessure grave. Ensuite ce fut le déchaînement de colère et sa transformation en Super Saiyen ainsi que son difficile combat contre le tyran. Finalement arriva la victoire et la fuite forcée sur Asraya.

Ce récit raconté par un Gohan encore assez perturbé par ces événements, émut assez Bra tellement elle avait ressenti toute la peine qu'a eu Gohan pendant ce combat et encore après. Gohan conclu alors son récit par ceci : 

« J'avais tellement de haine et de colère envers Freezer que...je crois que j'aurais pu m'en prendre à n'importe qui d'autre qui serait intervenu ou qui aurait été simplement là et c'est pour ca que j'ai peur de la colère qui est en moi car je l'impression de ne plus être moi-même, de perdre la raison.»

Bra mit un temps avant de répondre car le terrible récit de Gohan l'avait scotché sur place tellement c'était dramatique.  
Goten de son côté avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et affichait un expression de tristesse à l'image du récit poignant de son frère aîné. 

« Je..je comprends mieux maintenant ce qui te perturbe autant et je comprends tout aussi bien pourquoi ta colère te fait aussi peur car j'ai eu le même sentiment » finit par répondre Bra encore émue par le récit de Gohan.  
« Mais c'est étrange car à mon époque, tu m'avais raconté que c'était ton père qui était devenu un Super Saiyen dû au fait que Freezer t'avait tué toi. »  
« Je..je suis mort sur Namek à ton époque ?! » fit Gohan d'un air très surpris.  
« Ah ce que tu m'a raconté, oui. » répondit Bra.  
«Mais je vais te raconter comment je me suis transformé en Super Saiyenne pour la première fois. Et toi et Goten serez les premiers à qui j'en parle vraiment.. » rajouta-t-elle pensive.

Ce fut donc au tour de Bra de parler de sa mésaventure. Elle prit d'abord un temps d'arrêt puis commença son récit. La scène se passait pendant que Bra et Gohan aidaient des survivants à se trouver un autre abri car le précédents n'était plus en état . C'est alors que surgirent les Cyborgs C-17 et C-18 et bien sur un combat s'engagea entre Gohan, Bra et les Androïdes. Les deux métis avaient le dessous malgré toute la force du Super Saiyen de Gohan. Bra tentait d'aider comme elle put son mentor mais elle n'était vraiment pas du niveau. Ce qui fît qu'elle fut envoyé au loin d'un coup de pied puissant de C-18. Bra termina sa chute dans des débris de maison et perdit connaissance. A son réveil, le combat avait cessé. La jeune fille se mit en quête de son mentor qu'elle retrouva finalement non loin d'où elle était. Il gisait sur le sol inanimé. Quand Bra avait eu la certitude que Gohan était bel et bien mort, elle entra dans une colère de rage et de désespoir qui résulta en la transformation bien connue de tous maintenant.

« Comme toi, j'avais beaucoup de colère envers les Cyborgs car ils m'avait enlevé l'une des personne à qui je tenais le plus. Mais contrairement à toi avec Freezer, je n'ai pas pu vaincre ces monstres et c'est peut être ce qui m'a aidé à mieux canaliser la colère que j'éprouvais car pour pouvoir me venger d'eux, il fallait que je garde l'esprit objectif, ce qui n'était pas le cas quand j'étais en colère. » conclu Bra avec beaucoup de regret et d'amertume dans la voix.

Les deux fils de Chichi en furent d'ailleurs très étonné car voir Bra dans un état pareil n'était jamais arrivé. De plus écouter le récit de sa propre mort fit froid dans le dos à Gohan.

« En fait Gohan, si tu veux vraiment protéger ceux que tu aimes, tu dois te débarrasser de la colère qui a en toi car même si cela te donne plus de puissance, cela t'embrouille l'esprit et tu risquerais de faire plus de mal que de bien » ajouta Bra avec ton plus chaleureux.  
« Et pour cela Maman m'avait dit un jour qu'il fallait faire la paix avec soi-même et accepter ses erreurs passés sinon tu seras rongé par la colère et le remords toute ta vie. » termina-t-elle.  
« Je sais....mais je n'arrive pas à me pardonner alors que tout le monde l'a déjà fait » s'exprima Gohan d'un air pensif après un temps de silence..  
« Pourtant il faudra bien un jour, moi ca m'a pris du temps mais j'y suis arrivé même si en reparlant avec toi, je sens que je ne me suis pas totalement pardonnée.. » fit Bra en ressentant des sentiments qu'elle avait pourtant refoulé à une époque.  
« Mais Gohan, t'a rien à te faire pardonner, c'est pas ta faute si Freezer il m'a tué, il était trop fort c'est tout et même Papa et Piccolo ils pouvaient rien faire. » déclara soudainement Goten resté fort silencieux jusqu'ici.

Gohan tourna sa tête vers son jeune frère d'un air affectueux et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Goten.

« Je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas Goten mais moi je m'en veux toujours même si j'ai un peu mis ca de côté pour le moment. » dit-il souriant.  
« Vous êtes compliqué tous les deux, vous vous en voulez pour des choses qui ne sont pas de votre faute » fit Goten en fixant une des pommes qui restait encore à terre.

Bra et Gohan firent un léger ricanement puis le silence s'installa mais pas pour longtemps.

« Vous savez que mon père m'a demandé de l'accompagner dans la Salle du Temps pour son entraînement. » fit Bra d'un large sourire.  
« C'est vrai ? Ça m'étonne de Végéta car il avait pas l'air de faire beaucoup attention à toi jusqu'à maintenant à ce que Goten m'a raconté. » s'étonna Gohan.  
« Oui ca m'a étonné aussi, je m'y attendais pas mais je suis heureuse qu'il m'aie demandé ça car ca veut dire qu'il commence à me prendre en considération même si il ne voudra pas l'avouer. »  
« C'est sur que Végéta ne te le dira pas, c'est pas son genre mais je suis content qu'il t'aie proposé ça, ca te fera toute une année seule avec ton père. »  
« Oui même si j'en espère pas trop mais c'est vrai que ca me fera plaisir et je pourrai lui monter de quoi je suis capable »  
« Mais avant d'y aller il faut que je te coupe les cheveux Gohan, ca me rappellera de bon souvenirs. » ajouta Bra tout en se relevant. 

« D'accord, comme ca Goten sera content ! » se moqua légèrement Gohan.  
« Oui t'auras plus l'air d'une fille après ! » répondit Goten d'un air malicieux.  
« Je me demande même si il n'a pas les cheveux plus longs que moi » taquina aussi Bra.

Sur cette franche rigolade, les métis-saiyens rentrèrent chez Chichi qui les attendait pour le souper. Et pendant que Goten aidait sa mère à la cuisine, Bra s'arma d'un peigne et d'un ciseaux pour raccourcir les cheveux bien trop long de Gohan. Ce qui fut encore l'occasion d'une discussion entre eux, ce qui fit dire à Chichi que Gohan et Bra avait l'air de très bien s'entendre, ce a quoi Goten répondit qu'ils étaient en effet très bavards. Chichi sentit même une pointe de jalousie dans les propos de son plus jeune fils. 

La soirée passa alors assez vite et ce dans la bonne humeur. Goten expliqua à sa mère ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur entraînement avec parfois des interventions de Gohan ou de Bra pour compléter le récit du jeune métis. Bien sur Chichi fit remarquer qu'après le combat contre Cell, Gohan et Goten devraient se remettre aux études car les arts martiaux c'était bien beau mais ca ne menait jamais très loin dans la vie. Gohan exprima son accord avec sa mère car il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin faire ce qu'il voulait, à savoir étudier pour pouvoir un jour à aller à l'Université. Goten était moins enthousiaste à l'idée de commencer l'école, le combat l'intéressant plus. Ce qui fit rire Bra de voir le jeune métis ne voulant pas aller à l'école. C'était tellement anodin, contrairement à la vie qu'elle avait elle, faite de danger, de tristesse et de destruction causé par les Cyborgs de son époque, que cela l'amusait. Cette époque étant encore si paisible et pleine d'espoir, c'était agréable pour Bra qui n'avait que trop rarement vécu si paisiblement.

Après il fut temps d'aller se reposer grâce à un bon sommeil réparateur. Bra prit le lit de Gohan et les deux frères dormirent dans le lit de Goten, ce qui ne changea de leur habitude de la Salle du Temps.

Le lendemain matin, après un petit-déjeuner frugal, les métis-saiyens retournèrent au Sanctuaire de Kami-sama car les 24 heures était bientôt écoulées, Goku et Piccolo ne devait plus tarder à sortir et ce sera alors le tour de Végéta et Bra

Végéta était déjà là, impatient de pouvoir utiliser cette salle qui faisait apparemment des miracles vu les progrès faramineux des 3 jeunes. Et son impatience alla bientôt prendre fin car l'énergie de Goku et Piccolo ré-apparurent soudainement, signe qu'ils avaient enfin terminé leur entraînement. Le prince des saiyen ne put attendre qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire et se dirigea donc vers la Salle du Temps.

« Bon, je vous dit à plus tard, mon père à l'air très impatient d'aller s'entraîner. » fit Bra en se dirigeant elle aussi vers la Salle du Temps.  
« Bonne chance avec Végéta, j'espère que tout ira bien ! » encouragea Gohan.  
«Merci Gohan, j'espère aussi. » répondit Bra qui finît par disparaître à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire.  
« Tu crois que Végéta, il sera gentil avec elle ? » s'inquiéta Goten.  
« Ca m'étonnerais mais on sait jamais. Bra sait comment être avec lui donc ca devrait aller » rassura Gohan.  
« Mais regarde qui arrive » rajouta-t-il en pointant du regard son père et son mentor qui apparurent de l'intérieur du Sanctuaire.

 

Et comme eux, Goku et Piccolo ne ressortirent pas comme ils étaient rentrés.


	22. Affrontements et Retournement de Situations.

La Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps avait l'art de changer les personnes qui s'y entraînait et encore une fois ce fut vérifié par les apparences assez différentes de Goku et Piccolo qui venait d'en sortir.   
En fait c'était plus le saiyen qui était bien différent alors que l'ancien démon conservait la même apparence à l'exception des ses vêtements fort déchiré.

Goku avait aussi sa tenue de combat en fort mauvais état mais ce qui surprenait plus, c'était sa chevelure dorée et hérissé, signe qu'il avait lui aussi, maîtrisé le Super Saiyen comme ses deux fils et Bra. De plus il dégageait la même sérénité que les trois métis-saiyen. Bien sur le fait que Goku ai réussi à maîtrisé le Super Saiyen mit en rage Végéta qui jura, avant de rentrer dans la Salle du Temps, qu'il maîtriserait aussi sa transformation et deviendrais le plus fort de tous. 

« Alors ca c'est bien passé votre entraînement à ce que je vois, vous allez l'air très fort et Papa est devenu un Super Saiyen ! » fit Gohan d'un air ravi.  
« Oui et Papa il m'a copié, il a la même coiffure que moi ! » plaisanta Goten en voyant qu'une fois de plus, lui et son père se ressemblait très fort.  
« Hey ! Ce serait pas plutôt toi qui me copie, je suis né avant toi, je te signale ! » répondit Goku d'un air amusé.  
« Oui mais c'est moi que me suis transformé en Super Saiyen avant ! » se vanta Goten, toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Alors que Goku tenta d'attraper Goten pour lui faire payer cette effronterie, ce dernier s'enfuit et fut poursuivi par son père. 

Gohan et Piccolo regardèrent la scène amusé.

« Attention Papa, Goten c'est une vrai anguille, tu pourras pas l'attraper facilement ! » prévint Gohan.

Mais tout de suite après, Gohan se retourna vers Piccolo.

« Dis Piccolo, tu crois qu'on va vraiment arriver à vaincre Cell ? Il avait l'air si puissant quand il s'est transformé.. » s'inquiéta-t-il quelque peu.  
« Difficile de connaître son niveau exact mais de ce qu'il a montré, je pense que maintenant on peut le vaincre. » répondit Piccolo.  
« Mais on doit rester prudent, je suis certain qu'il n'a pas tout déployé durant sa transformation. » rajouta-t-il. 

En disant cela, il remarqua que Kami-sama était toujours au bord du Sanctuaire et le mentor de Gohan sentit comme un malaise chez le Dieu de la Terre. Il se dirigea alors vers lui, laissant son élève seul qui fut surpris que Piccolo aillent parler avec le Maître des lieux car il le savait bien, son mentor n'aimait pas le vieux Namek alors lui parler n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. 

Le fils de Piccolo Daimao s'arrêta à côté de Kami-sama mais ne le regarda pas, il scruta lui aussi le monde d'en bas.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe et ce n'est pas Cell. » dit Piccolo après un court silence.  
« Ce combat contre Cell...ca va mal tourner.... » fit Kami-sama pensif et préoccupé.  
« Comment ca ? Tu penses que Cell va gagner ? » s'interrogea Piccolo, surpris de la révélation du Dieu de la Terre.  
« Cell est un soucis évident mais je sens comme un soucis sous-jacent, invisible et plus inquiétant...mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est.. » répondit le vieux Namek.  
« Je vois...c'est inquiétant...mais pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire, on verra bien ce qui se passe réellement. » répondit Piccolo pas tout à fait convaincu par la prédiction de son alter-ego. 

Mais la voix de Gohan l'appelant interpella le mentor de ce dernier et il quitta alors le Maître de Mr Popo sans un mot.

Gohan voulu en fait inviter Piccolo à venir au Mont Paozu avec lui, Goten et son père. Ce qu'il aurait volontiers accepté si le souvenir de la mère de son élève ne lui était pas si désagréable. Mais son élève et ami lui assura qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème et qu'il tenait beaucoup à ce qu'il soit présent pendant la période de repos qu'il restait avant la date fatidique du combat contre Cell. De plus la promesse d'un combat entre eux finirent de convaincre le Namek d'accompagner Gohan chez lui.

C'est ainsi que passèrent les derniers jours avant le combat fatidique contre Cell. Végéta et Bra sortirent 24h après Goku et Piccolo avec bien sur les traces flagrantes de leur entraînement intensif ainsi que pour Végéta, l'apparence d'un Super Saiyen maîtrisé, ce qui ravit bien sur ce dernier car il avait lui réussi comme Goku et les métis-saiyen. Bra de son côté avait l'air radieuse bien qu'éprouvée, signe que l'année passée avec son père s'était bien passé. Yamcha, Krilin et Ten Shin Han prirent leur tour dans la Salle du Temps alors que Végéta et Bra rentrèrent à la Capsule Corp. pour y passer les derniers jours avant le combat. 

Bra passa beaucoup de temps avec Bulma car son père était de toute de façon toute la journée dans sa salle de gravité pour parfaire encore son entraînement. La jeune fille montra à sa mère ce qu'elle avait accompli dans le futur en déployant la TimeMachine à l'extérieur de la Capsule Corp. Bulma en fut toute impressionnée qu'elle ai pu construire une telle machine qui plus est avec des ressources très limitées. Après une inspection minutieuse parsemée de louanges à elle-même pour avoir accompli un si fabuleux travail, l'amie d'enfance de Goku voulu emmener sa fille en ville pour faire les magasins et aussi connaître un peu mieux sa fille venue du futur. Bra n'ayant jamais pu faire une chose pourtant banale à cette époque fut bien tenté d'accepter mais elle objecta que sa mère étant enceinte, il n'était peut-être pas judicieux de faire des déplacements inutiles. Cette dernière répliqua qu'a son stade de grossesse, elle pouvait encore se déplacer normalement. Sa future fille n'objecta pas plus et partirent alors dans le centre-ville de la Capitale de l'Ouest.

Le centre n'étant pas très loin, mère et fille allèrent à pieds et passèrent donc l'après-midi dans les artères commerçantes de la ville essayant nombre de vêtements, chaussures et autres sacs. Ce qui perturba un peu Bra, pas du tout habitué à tout ça car elle avait grandi dans un monde dévasté par les Cyborgs, un monde où très peu de magasins était encore debout. Donc toute chose banale pour Bulma était quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir pour Bra et toute cette banalité changea radicalement du quotidien de survie que Bra endurait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. 

Le soir venu, les deux filles rentrèrent à Capsule Corp., Bra avait des étoiles dans les yeux, tellement elle était ravie d'avoir passé un si sympathique après-midi en compagnie de sa mère. 

C'est donc en famille que les combattants passèrent les derniers jours de paix et de repos qui restait avant le combat qui déciderait du sort de la Terre.

 

Quand le jour tant redouté arriva finalement, la Z-team était fin prête pour se confronter au terrible Cell. Gohan, Goten et Goku avait enfilé leur tenues de combat et se téléportèrent avec Piccolo au lieu du combat. Ils étaient arrivé les premiers grâce au Shunkan Ido de Gohan, technique qui impressionna d'emblée Cell qui était déjà là. Car en effet, il n'avait jamais vu une telle technique. 

« Jolie technique, je suis impressionné ! » lança Cell à l'adresse de Goku et ses fils.   
« De plus vous m'avez l'air bien plus puissant qu'il y a 7 jours, je savais bien que j'avais raison de vous laissez en vie la dernière fois car je sens que l'on va bien amuser. » rajouta-t-il d'un air satisfait mais un peu moqueur.  
« T'a fais une erreur en nous laissant nous entraîner car maintenant on va te battre ! » cria Goten plein de confiance.  
« Tu es bien présomptueux petit...je vais vite te montrer qui est le plus fort ici ! » répliqua Cell nullement impressionné par la déclaration de Goten.

Ce dernier voulu avancer pour prouver à Cell qu'il se trompait quand il vit arriver Bra et Végéta suivi de peu par Krilin, Yamcha et Ten Shin Han, ce qui arrêta Goten dans son geste.

« Bien...tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer les réjouissances.. » déclara Cell, un sourire en coin.

Les adversaires de l'être parfait se mirent en garde pensant que Cell allait directement les attaquer mais au lieu de cela, ce dernier se concentra, ses espèces d'ailes qu'il avait derrière s'écartèrent alors dévoilant le dard qu'il avait encore. Celui-ci prit la forme d'un entonnoir et après un léger crispement des ses muscles, Cell fit sortir de son dard, 6 petit êtres identique à lui-même mis à part leur couleur de peau, qui était bleu clair et non verte comme leur géniteur, ainsi que leur petite taille. Ces petites choses émirent des ricanements presque diabolique et rendait mal à l'aise la Z-team qui était aussi médusé par ce que Cell venait de faire et décidément, il réservait beaucoup de surprises aux défendeurs de la Terre. 

« C'est...c'est quoi ça ? On dirait que Cell à fait des bébés. » fit Goten d'un air peu rassuré

Cell ricana un peu d'abord avant de répondre à la question du jeune métis-saiyen. 

« Simple, petit. Ce sont mes enfants. Je me suis permis d'équilibrer un peu les choses. »  
«Cells Juniors allez donc vous amusez avec eux mais ne touchez pas au garçon à la tenue violette ainsi qu'a la fille, ils sont pour moi ! » ordonna Cell en désignant ses adversaires.

Les clones miniatures ne se firent pas prier et foncèrent sur les adversaires désignés tout en évitant bien sur Gohan et Bra. Ces derniers ne comprirent pas pourquoi Cell voulu absolument les combattre en personne mais ils eurent vite leur réponse car Cell s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire des plus machiavélique voir presque sadique.

« Vous vous demandez pourquoi, je vous ai gardé pour moi, je suppose ? C'est très simple, vous me paraissez les plus forts de votre petite bande et déjà contre C-18, j'avais remarqué votre supériorité par rapport aux autres. » expliqua Cell sans même que Gohan ou Bra ne posent la question. 

Les deux métis-saiyen se mirent en garde mais Gohan jeta un œil derrière lui pour voir comment se passait le combat des autres combattants. 

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, mes enfants vont bien s'occuper de tes amis » fit Cell d'un ton moqueur voyant Gohan s'inquiéter pour ses proches.  
« Je leur fait confiance, Goten, Papa et Végéta vaincront tes enfants ! » déclara Gohan tout en se préparant au combat.  
« N'en soit pas si sur..mais on verra bien. Allez amenez vous ! » répondit Cell confiant quant à l'issue du combat.

Mais la tournure des événements donna tort en majeure partie à Cell. Car certes les terriens n'avait pas le dessus contre les Cell Jr, malgré une résistance assez impressionnante. Mais concernant les saiyens, le métis et Piccolo, ils avaient eux, le dessus. C'était pas flagrant et aucune erreur n'était permise mais tout de même, les Cell Jr n'arrivaient à prendre l'ascendant. Finalement après un combat acharné, Goten, Goku et Végéta et Piccolo se défirent de leur adversaires qui valsèrent tous dans une colline des alentours. 

Les vainqueurs étant libres, ils se dirigèrent vers les terriens qui commençaient sérieusement à être en difficultés. Goten envoya un puissant coup de pieds dans le dos du Cell Jr qui combattait Krilin, Piccolo envoya un Makankosappo sur celui de Yamcha, qui s'était baissé auparavant pour éviter l'attaque mortelle du Namek et Goku frappa à la tête l'adversaire de Ten Shin Han. Végéta, lui, n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'aider les compagnons de Goku car leur sort lui était complètement égal.

Le Prince des Saiyens fut plus inquiet pour sa fille qui combattait Cell avec Gohan. 

Mais l'inquiétude n'était qu'a moitié fondé car de ce qu'il voyait, les deux aînés des métis-saiyen semblait faire jeu égal avec leur adversaire. Niveau puissance, Cell semblait être au-dessus mais de peu et donc l'osmose en Gohan et Bra rendait cet avantage caduque car l'être tacheté avait bien du mal à gérer le travail d'équipe des deux métis-saiyen. De plus, le Shunkan Ido de Gohan perturbait beaucoup Cell. Ce dernier remarqua aussi que ses Cell Jr avait été mis au tapis par les autres combattant, il fallait donc réagir vite. La créature du Dr Géro fit exploser son aura libérant en un court moment, une masse importante d'énergie, ce qui fit reculer assez fort les métis-saiyen qui l'assaillait. 

« Mmmh...on dirait que je vous ai sous-estimé...mais je ne ferais pas cette erreur deux fois.. » fit Cell pas du tout décontenancé par la situation.  
« Cell Juniors !! Relevez vous et déployez votre énergie au maximum ! » cria-il 

Et à la surprise de tous ses adversaires, les Cell Jr se relevèrent un à un, sortant parfois de tas de roches effondrés. Les petits êtres ne paraissait que peu blessé et comme ordonné par leur père et ils firent exploser une aura bleue tout en criant à tue tête. Cell les imita et déploya lui une aura jaune dorée comme celle d'un Super Saiyen. Le sol se mit à trembler et l'énergie développée fit reculer encore Gohan et Bra ainsi que leurs compagnons.

« Ils...ils étaient pas à fond ?! » cria Piccolo médusé par la puissance qu'était en train de libérer les petit clones de Cell ainsi que lui-même.

Après un flash de lumière, le sol cessa de trembler et le fort courant d'air provoqué par l'énergie dégagé s'arrêta aussi.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! » dit Cell en se dirigeant vers Bra et Gohan.   
« Va falloir faire encore plus attention, il est beaucoup plus fort maintenant ! » cria Bra, un peu inquiète.  
« Oui et j'espère que les autres se débrouilleront aussi. » répondit Gohan tout aussi inquiet mais plutôt pour ses amis et proches.  
« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, concentre toi sur Cell ! » fit Bra voyant que Gohan n'était pas totalement concentré sur le combat contre Cell.

Gohan ne put répondre car Cell était déjà sur eux. Bra tenta de bloquer le poing de son assaillant mais la force mise dans coup était tellement puissante qu'elle fut projetée en arrière et elle se serait écrasé au sol si Gohan ne l'avait pas rattrapé grâce à son Shunkan Ido. Après un rapide remerciement, Bra ainsi que Gohan repartirent à l'attaque. Mais ce dernier se stoppa net quand il entendit un puissant cri de souffrance venant d'en bas. Il se retourna et vit que le combat au sol n'était plus du tout à l'avantage de ses compagnons. Les terriens était à terre, inerte. Les autres se battaient encore vaille que vaille mais la souffrance se lisait dans leur visages 

« Je..je dois aller les aider !! » cria Gohan en se dirigeant vers ses compagnons, oubliant toute logique et laissant Bra seule avec Cell. 

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et rattrapa puis bloqua le chemin à Gohan. La rapidité à laquelle Cell s'était déplacé, stupéfia la métisse-saiyenne qui fut scotché sur place.

« Ho mais tu vas rester avec moi toi ! Laisse donc faire mes chers enfants ! » fit Cell d'un air sadique.

C'est alors que Gohan ressentit quelque chose qu'il avait pourtant enfoui au plus profond de lui même....la colère. Car il voyait bien que son père, Goten et Végéta ne tiendraient plus très longtemps face aux clones de Cell et leur porter assistance était une question de vie ou de mort même si le jeune garçon n'avait aucune du niveau réel des progénitures de Cell. 

Ce dernier ressentit la colère de Gohan et même si au début, il n'en tenait pas compte, il sentit que cette colère était accompagné d'une élévation de la puissance du métis. C'était pas grand chose mais tout de même, cela voulait dire que ce garçon avait un plus grand potentiel en lui mais qu'il n'était que déployé par la colère. Il en eu d'ailleurs bientôt la preuve.

«Laisse...moi...PASSEEER !!!! » cria Gohan d'un air furieux tout en mettant un coup de poing surpuissant et d'une telle rapidité que Cell ne put qu'encaisser le coup et s'écraser sur le sol.

Le passage libre, Gohan fonça vers le premier Cell Jr qu'il vit et tenta de le frapper aussi fort qu'il avait frappé Cell mais le petit clone, lui, avait vu arriver le métis-saiyen et para sans trop de soucis le coup et en retour mis un coup de tête au jeune garçon puis lui attrapa le bras, tourna sur lui même telle une toupie et après quelques tours envoya valser Gohan dans le paysage derrière le champ de bataille. 

Ce que n'avait par contre pas prévu le Cell Jr c'est le Burning Masenko de Bra qui vint de derrière et qui le désintégra totalement. Son attaquante mis un genou à terre car elle avait mis toutes sa force dans cette attaque. 

Les autres Cell Jr voulurent se venger de la métisse-saiyenne qui avait tué l'un des leurs mais les 3 autres Super Saiyen se mirent devant elle, comme pour la protéger alors que Piccolo était parti en quête de son élève car il avait eu soudainement, une idée. Ce n'était pas gagné mais cela avait déjà fonctionné une fois alors pourquoi pas une deuxième fois.

Cell de son côté se releva, la joue assez douloureuse.

« Ce gosse a bien plus de force qu'il ne veut montrer...c'est intéressant. » dit-il en cherchant Gohan du regard.

Mais en cherchant le métis-saiyen, il vit plutôt qu'il manquait un de ses Cell Jr et que les autres s'acharnaient sur les compagnons de Gohan. Puis justement, il vit ce dernier sortir de décombres de roche avec Piccolo à ses côtés qui semblait lui parler. Cell vit bien que la situation dans lequel était ses amis et sa famille commençait à fortement inquiéter le fils de Goku et que sa puissance recommença à s'élever un peu. L'être parfait décida alors de pousser le jeune garçon à bout pour voir quelle force il pouvait déployer une fois vraiment en colère. 

Il s'approcha alors des Cell Juniors et leur cria : 

« Arrêtez de jouer maintenant et tuez les ! »

Cette déclaration provoqua un choc chez Gohan mais pour l'instant, il était condamné à n'être que spectateur du à sa totale impuissance. 

« Gohan fait ce que je te dis ! Met toi en colère et tu pourra aider tout le monde ! » fit Piccolo qui n'arrivait pas à convaincre Gohan de se laisser submerger par sa colère.

Devant l'immobilisme de son élève, Piccolo décida de toucher là où ca fait mal. Il n'aimait pas ça mais la situation l'exigeait.

« Gohan ! Tu veux vraiment encore assister à la mort de Goten et des autres ainsi que la mienne ?! Tu m'avais pas promis que ce genre de situation n'allais plus jamais se reproduire ?! Parce que si tu reste planté là, c'est ce qui va se passer ! » cria le Namek pour être sur que Gohan l'entende.

Ces paroles dures mais vraies fit enfin réagir le métis-saiyen. Car ces mots firent resurgir le souvenir douloureux de la tragédie de Namek où Gohan s'était transformé en Super Saiyen mais trop tard, Goten était déjà mort et son père gravement blessé.

«Tu as raison...ca ne doit pas se reproduire...non..je ne veux plus revivre ça ! Plus jamais ! » cria Gohan avec des larmes de colère qui commençait à lui couler sur les joues.

La situation actuelle, les souvenirs de Namek, les propos de Piccolo, tout ça fit accroître la colère de Gohan à un tel point que ce dernier n'arriva plus à la contenir et finit par relâcher tout son ressentiment dans un cri de colère si déchirant et si puissant que tous les combattants présent arrêtèrent le combat pour se boucher les oreilles et aussi tenter de rester debout tellement la bourrasque déployé par la colère immense de Gohan était puissante. Le sol trembla comme jamais, un cratère se forma autour du métis-saiyen, ce qui obligea Piccolo à fuir mais il fut emporté par la tempête ainsi que tous les autres qui étaient pourtant bien plus loin. Même Cell du activer son bouclier de Ki pour rester debout. Et encore il eut toutes les difficultés du monde pour le maintenir tellement la force de l'énergie déployé par Gohan était gigantesque. 

Les collines alentours s'effondrèrent sous le choc du tremblement de terre et la mer devint déchaînée. 

Cette scène d'apocalypse dura un encore un moment puis soudainement, le calme revint. La mer se calma, le vent disparu et la terre cessa de trembler. L'île sur laquelle se trouvait tous les combattants n'était plus qu'un tas de roches informes d'où on pouvait voir sortir un bras ou une jambe d'un des combattants. Le seul encore debout fut Cell, toujours paré de son bouclier d'énergie mais à voir son visage, il était certains qu'il n'aurait pas tenu bien plus longtemps. 

Les Cell Jr, Bra, Goten, Goku et Végéta sortirent uns à uns des décombres. Les terriens et Piccolo, inconscient, restèrent sous les rochers. Les enfants de Cell avait l'air encore en bon état contrairement aux Super Saiyens qui, de part leur combat contre les Juniors de Cell, était en bien moins bon état. 

Une fois tous relevé, leurs regards se dirigèrent vers une étrange énergie. Elle était agressive,   
hostile et si on se fiait qu'a cette seule donnée, on aurait pu croire que c'était Cell qui se trouvait derrière ce nuage de fumée et de poussière. Mais il était évidement que ce n'était pas lui car Cell se trouvait à côté des autres combattant. Seul un personnage manquait et ce constat stupéfia tout le monde sauf les Cell Jr, pas très conscient de la situation.

Le nuage de poussière une fois dissipé, une personne apparu. Sa tenue violette était déchiré par ci par là. Son aura jaune dorée était plus éclatante que jamais et des éclairs d'un bleu électrique jaillissait de partout. Son regard était dur avec une expression de colère froide qui était assez effrayante et menaçante. Ses cheveux aussi doré que son aura étaient dressé vers le haut avec une seule mèche qui retombait sur son front. 

« C'est..C'est Gohan, ca ? » arriva à dire Bra assez effrayé par ce que dégageait son jeune mentor.  
« C'est bien Gohan mais son aura est tellement oppressante, j'en ai la chair de poule » avoua Goku qui avait du mal à reconnaître son fils aîné.  
« Mais...pourquoi il a l'air aussi méchant ? » fit Goten qui se sentait assez mal depuis un moment et ce n'était pas une souffrance physique.  
« C'est simple. Gohan est entré dans une rage tellement forte qu'il en dégage maintenant une aura agressive. » expliqua Piccolo revenu à lui, il y a peu.   
« Et on dirait que cette fois-ci, il maîtrise sa colère donc elle ne durera pas un court instant et je n'aime pas ça... » ajouta le Namek.  
« En tout cas, il dégage une puissance phénoménale, j'en reviens pas » fit Goku épaté.

Cell,lui, était très content de la tournure des événements car il avait réussi à mettre Gohan en colère et ainsi libérer son pouvoir enfui en lui et vu la puissance qu'il dégageait, ca allait être un combat dantesque. Ce qui réjouît beaucoup Cell.  
Mais il déchanta très vite car Gohan disparu de là où il était et réapparu le poing dans le ventre de Cell qui cracha une large gerbe de sang mauve puis recula avant de s'effondrer à terre de douleur.

« Je vais tellement te faire souffrir que tu me suppliera de t'achever.. » déclara Gohan d'un ton froid et menaçant tout en se préparant à frapper à nouveau Cell.


	23. La Menace Invisible se dévoile

Gohan alla alors frapper Cell quand ses Juniors s'interposèrent pour protéger leur géniteur. Les petites créatures pensèrent que leur adversaire allait alors s'arrêter mais ce n'est pas ce qui arriva car Gohan continua son geste et son poing atterrît dans la joue droite du Cell Jr devant lui. Le coup était tellement fort qu'il éclata la tête du petit clone. Le reste de son corps tombant inerte sur le sol. Gohan enchaîna par un coup de poing latéral de sa main droite qui fracassa le Cell Jr à sa droite, le décapitant aussi et avant même que le corps touche le sol, le métis-saiyen enragé avait déjà coupé en deux d'un puissant coup de pied, le Junior à gauche de sa position d'origine.

Les autres combattants ainsi que Cell regardèrent la scène médusé par l'aisance à laquelle Gohan tuait les créations de Cell. La seule phrase qu'avait dite Gohan pour le moment, les choqua aussi, tellement cela contrastait avec le Gohan qu'ils connaissaient car d'habitude, Gohan voulait arrêter le combat au plus vite et non pas le faire durer pour torturer son adversaire. 

Cell regardait aussi la scène mais en plus de la grande stupéfaction, c'était presque de la peur qu'il ressentait. Il y a peu, il s'était réjouit de voir que Gohan avait fini par montrer son vrai pouvoir mais le coup qu'il reçu de ce dernier et la facilité avec laquelle le jeune métis avait détruit 3 de ses enfants, ne le réjouit plus et il se demanda même si il n'avait pas fait là, une erreur. Mais il chassa vite cette idée de son esprit car il avait obtenu sa forme parfaite, il était donc le combattant ultime, personne ne pouvait le vaincre et certainement pas un gamin comme Gohan.

Le fils aîné de Goku était toujours occupé avec les deux Cell Jr survivant dont un était en très mauvaise posture car Gohan le tenait par le cou et le clone miniature ne touchait même plus le sol. Il avait ses deux petits bras sur le main de Gohan pour tenter de s'en défaire mais le jeune métis le tenait fermement. Il était intéressant de voir l'expression du visage de Gohan qui tardait un peu à en finir avec son petit adversaire. C'était une expression de colère mais si froide, si oppressante que le Cell Jr en était terrorisé et avait même cessé de se débattre, tellement il était tétanisé par la peur tout comme le second Cell Jr qui voulait bien s'enfuir mais la peur empêchait ses jambes de bouger.

Finalement, Gohan cessa de regarder son adversaire et lui pressa le cou. Le Cell Jr commençait alors à s'étouffer. Le fils de Goku aurait très bien pu serrer plus fort et tuer sur le coup le petit être tacheté mais il n'en fit rien et il regarda patiemment le clone de Cell s'étouffer pour finir par mourir après une agonie bien trop longue pour les spectateurs. Gohan lâcha le Cell Jr qui tomba comme une masse et tourna la tête vers le dernier des enfants de Cell encore en vie. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de terreur avant d'avoir enfin le courage de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Vaine tentative car le métis l'avait déjà rattrapé en apparaissant devant lui et sans attendre lui mit une manchette qui encore une fois décapita la progéniture de Cell.

Au loin les observateurs de cette tuerie ne virent qu'une vague ombre disparaître pour finalement voir Gohan apparaître devant Cell qui s'était relevé entre-temps. Gohan leva la tête pour fixer du regard son adversaire car il faisait bien le double de sa taille et Cell eu alors aussi une expression de peur en voyant le regard terrifiant que lui faisait le jeune garçon. Mais contrairement à ses enfants, il se repris assez vite et tenta d’asséner un coup de poing mais Gohan para le coup assez facilement. Mais cela ne démonta pas Cell qui continua à enchaîner les coups de poing et de pieds, tous parés par son jeune opposant. 

Tandis que les deux adversaires s'envolèrent dans les airs tout en se combattant, ceux resté au sol n'étaient toujours pas remis du comportement de Gohan.

« J'avais déjà vu Gohan en colère mais jamais comme ça, il me fait vraiment peur là. » fit Bra, un peu terrifiée.  
«Généralement la colère de Gohan, c'est plus de la rage qu'autre chose. Ici c'est une colère froide et impitoyable qui a pris le dessus sur son caractère pacifique habituel » expliqua Piccolo.

Pour Goten, le choc était plus rude car il avait très peu vu son frère en colère car à part une fois contre Freezer pour sauver son père du tyran, il ne l'avait pas vu dans un tel état et c'est la même première fois où il avait peur de Gohan. 

Piccolo non plus ne reconnaissait plus son élève tellement il avait changé en un instant. Tout cette cruauté avec ce Cell Jr qu'il fit agoniser de longues minutes et la manière froide et sans état d'âme qu'il montrait était vraiment surprenante. En fait Gohan lui évoquait Végéta à son arrivée sur Terre, l'arrogance en moins. Peut-être un signe que la partie saiyen du métis avait complètement envahi le caractère du jeune garçon.

Végéta de son côté était effaré par toute la puissance qui émanait du métis-saiyen en plus d'être blessé dans son orgueil car il pensait vraiment avoir rattrapé sa fille et les fils de Goku niveau force mais la réalité était tout autre. Gohan était à un tout autre niveau qui semblait presque inaccessible au Prince des Saiyens. 

Goku, lui, était plus terre à terre car même si en effet, il était aussi un peu terrifié par le comportement de son fils aîné, il pensa surtout qu'avec une telle force, il ne pouvait que gagner contre Cell, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pensa-t-il.

La Z-team fut sortie de ses pensées par la lourde chute de Cell non loin de là où elle se trouvait. Cette chute avait créé un petit cratère et Cell fut vite rejoint par Gohan qui ne laissa même pas le temps à son adversaire de souffler mais par une habile manœuvre, en envoyant un kikoha a bout portant et se déplaçant en super vitesse, Cell pu se dégager et se poser un peu plus loin.

Il était en sueur, essoufflé et la bouche en sang ainsi que des ecchymoses un peu partout sur le corps. La situation était des plus désespéré pour lui, Gohan lui était supérieur en tout point. Force, vitesse, énergie. Il devait trouver une solution au plus vite sinon il allait connaître la honte de se faire vaincre par un enfant. Il eut alors une idée. C'était un peu honteux d'en venir à un tel stratagème mais vu la situation, le moyen menant à la victoire n'avait plus d'importance. Cell se déplaça en hyper-vitesse pour apparaître derrière Goten et l'attraper par la tête et le soulever pour que ses pieds ne touche plus le sol. Ce dernier se débattit pour tenter de faire lâcher prise à la créature du Dr. Géro mais rien n'y fit, Cell était plus fort.

Le reste de la Z-team voulu intervenir pour dégager le malheureux Goten mais ils savaient très bien qu'ils ne pouvaient faire que regarder d'un air rageur attendant que Gohan le libère.

« Alors voilà si tu bouges, petit, ton p'tit frère chéri à la tête en bouillie ! Et n'essaye pas de me surprendre car j'aurai vite fait de lui écraser la tête ! » clama Cell d'un air sadique.

Mais cette prise d'otage n'avait pas l'air de perturber Gohan qui, malgré l'avertissement de Cell, se dirigea à allure normale, vers lui. 

Voyant que son idée n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner, Cell menaça encore de tuer Goten si Gohan osait encore s'approcher et c'est seulement à la 3e fois que Gohan s'arrêta. Il n'était plus qu'a 2 mètres de Cell et Goten.

« Gamin, je sais pas à quoi tu joues mais tu viens de signer l'arrêt de mort de ton p'tit frère ! » fit Cell prêt à tuer le jeune métis-saiyen qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gohan mettait sa vie en jeu.  
« Vas-y, tue le. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ca me fasse. » répondit froidement l'aîné de Chichi.

Cette réponse en plus d'étonner Cell, choqua la Z-team. Comment Gohan pouvait-il dire une chose pareil si ce n'est pour bluffer Cell ? Car c'était la seule explication possible à leurs yeux. Pourtant ca semblait tellement vrai et honnête que si c'était du bluff, c'était du très bon.

« Ha ! Tu ne vas me faire croire que son sort t'es égal ! Je t'ai bien observer tout à l'heure, tu as préféré aller aider ton frère plutôt que de me combattre, laissant ainsi ta partenaire de combat seule face à moi ! » tenta Cell pour se rassurer que Gohan bluffait.  
« Je vois vraiment pas ce que j'en aurais à faire de ce qui me sert de frère. C'est un faible incapable de se débrouiller seul. Il faut toujours que je vienne le secourir. Il me fait vraiment honte alors tue-le ca me débarrassera d'un poids inutile » déclara Gohan toujours sur un ton froid avec une touche de dégoût.   
« Maintenant, arrête de te cacher derrière ce minable et bats-toi sérieusement ! » rajouta-t-il en faisant deux pas en avant puis d'une puissante manchette, il frappa Goten à la tête. La force du coup fit lâcher prise à Cell et son otage valsa deux mètres plus loin, inerte. Gohan ne perdit pas de temps et mit un uppercut à Cell qui tomba encore une fois à terre, la bouche encore plus ensanglantée..

A peine la tête relevé, mais le corps toujours couché, Cell sentit la main de Gohan étreindre sa gorge et se faire soulever comme un vulgaire ballot de paille. Tout comme Goten à un moment, Cell ne toucha plus le sol car Gohan le suspendait par la gorge. Ce dernier ne touchait plus le sol non plus car il flottait dans les airs pour pouvoir suspendre son adversaire vu la différence de taille. 

Alors que Gohan enchaîna les coup de genoux dans le ventre de Cell sous le regard effaré de ses compagnons, Bra était auprès de Goten pour s'enquérir de son état de santé. Le jeune métis était inconscient mais se réveilla après quelques petites tapes sur la joue droite. Goten ouvrit les yeux à moitié et vit que Gohan était toujours dans son état bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Les dernières paroles de ce dernier résonnèrent encore dans la tête de son jeune frère. Ces mots avait blessé profondément le petit garçon.

« Pourquoi...pourquoi Gohan, il est si méchant ? » arriva-t-il à peine à dire, la bouche en sang et au bords des larmes.  
« Je...je ne sais pas Goten. Gohan est vraiment très très en colère tu sais. » répondit Bra émue par la tristesse du cadet de Goku.  
« Mais..pourquoi il est en colère contre moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » fit Goten assez choqué.  
« Non bien sur que non mais je pense qu'a cause de cette transformation, Gohan dit des choses qui dépasse sa pensée car je suis convaincue qu'il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il t'a dit. C'est la colère qui a parlé, pas Gohan lui-même » tenta de rassurer Bra tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Goten comme pour apaiser sa tristesse.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas mais fit un hochement de la tête, puis se releva péniblement. Bra le prit par la main, qu'il sera fort et ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers Piccolo, Goku et Végéta qui regardait toujours Gohan d'un air incrédule. 

Mais l'arrivée de Bra et Goten firent décrocher Piccolo et Goku.

« Goten, ca va ? » demanda son père, inquiet en voyant son fils cadet marcher péniblement.  
« Il est assez sonné et choqué par l'attitude de Gohan mais à part ca va. » répondit Bra à la place de Goten. 

Ce dernier lâcha Bra pour venir près de son père.

« Papa, tu dois faire quelque chose, ne laisse pas Gohan comme ça ! » cria le jeune métis.  
« Je voudrais bien Goten mais il faut d'abord que Gohan nous débarrasse de Cell et après on peut espérer qu'il se calmera et redeviendra comme avant. » répondit Goku qui s'était accroupit pour être au niveau de son jeune fils.  
« Mmmh...t'as raison mais si Gohan, il se calmait pas après ? » s'inquiéta Goten.  
« On verra bien, pour l'instant, il faut le laisser faire. » fit Goku.  
« Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il s'en est pris autant à Goten qu'a Cell et que donc il n'a plus l'air de savoir distinguer ses amis de ses ennemis. » déclara Piccolo.  
«Je ne pense pas. Il s'en est pris à Goten car il le gênait pour atteindre Cell. Mais je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait rien fait à Goten si Cell ne l'avait pas pris en otage. Il a plus de haine envers Cell qu'il n'en a pour Goten. » objecta Bra.  
« Je suis d'accord avec Bra, Piccolo, tu t'inquiète trop... » dit Goku moins inquiet.

 

Pendant que la Z-team discutait du comportement de Gohan, ce dernier était toujours occupé à asséner des coups de genoux à Cell et sa soif de vengeance n'avait pas l'air de s'étancher. Cell se laissait faire, incapable de réagir mais il finit par se reprendre en pensant qu'il fallait qu'il se dégage pour tenter autre chose et ainsi venir à bout de ce gamin qui le mettait à mal. 

Cell concentra alors son énergie pour donner un fabuleux coup de pied en plein dans la figure Gohan qui lâcha son adversaire et recula un peu du à la force du choc. Ce qui permit à Cell de s'éloigner de son bourreau et de s'envoler assez haut dans le ciel.

«Ceci tu pourras pas l'encaisser et si tu l'évites la Terre sera détruite ! » cria Cell en prenant la pose du Kaméhaméha tout en ayant fait exploser son aura jaune dorée.

Bientôt une boule blanche bleutée projetant des rayons de la même couleur se forma dans le creux de ses mains. Cette boule grossit énormément jusqu'à être aussi grande que Cell lui-même.

Gohan fixa Cell de son air toujours aussi froid et ne sembla pas du tout inquiété par la nouvelle tentative de Cell de remporter ce combat.

Contrairement à Gohan, ses compagnons étaient médusé devant la puissance du Kaméhaméha que déployait Cell. La seul chose qui les rassuraient un peu c'était de voir que Gohan n'avait pas l'air impressionné du tout. 

Cell lança finalement sa vague d'énergie destructrice après y avoir concentré toute son énergie. Le puissant rayon fonça droit vers Gohan qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que ce dernier leva les mains et les plaça en triangle au dessus de son front, paumes vers le haut.

« MASENKO !!! » cria alors Gohan plein de rage.

Quand le Masenko de Gohan rentra en contact avec le Kaméhaméha de Cell, un bruit assourdissant ce fit entendre. Un fort courant d'air se créa, repoussant encore les ruines des collines alentour. Le sol s'arracha par morceaux et les spectateurs obligés de ce combat luttèrent de toutes leurs forces pour rester debout. Au loin, les corps toujours inanimés des Terriens s'envolèrent tel des fétus de paille. 

Cell, lui, n'en revenait pas. Gohan avait réussi une fois de plus à bloquer son attaque avec une facilité déconcertante et il craignait que le duel n'allait pas se terminer à son avantage. Et c'est ce qui arriva quand Gohan décida d'en finir et d'y mettre donc un peu plus de puissance dans son Masenko.  
Cell tenta bien de le contrer en envoyant ses dernières ressources mais rien n'y fit, il se faisait repousser de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la mort en face avec la vague d'énergie orange qui lui arriva en pleine figure.

« J'étais censé être l'être parfait ! Pourquoi ce gosse est alors plus fort que moi ! Maudis soit-tu, Son Gohan !! » cria-t-il avant de disparaître dans un halo orangé.

 

Le vent cessa, le sol ne bougea plus, tout était redevenu calme Gohan était toujours là, les mains baissé maintenant mais le regard toujours fixé vers l'endroit où Cell se trouvait il y a quelque secondes à peine. Et si Gohan était bien à sa place, Cell, lui, n'y était plus. Il ne semblait plus être de ce monde mais son caractère retors incitait son adversaire et ses compagnons à la plus grande prudence.

 

De leur côté, les compagnons de Gohan ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devaient-ils exploser de joie pour célébrer la victoire de Gohan contre Cell ou plutôt rester dans l'expectative d'un potentiel retour de Cell ? 

En tout cas, l'ambiance silencieuse mais pesante avec toujours cette oppression de l'aura du jeune garçon n'incitait personne à la réjouissance. 

« Je..je ne sens plus l'aura de Cell, il est mort vous pensez ? » demanda Piccolo inquiet.   
« Je ne la sens plus non plus et il n'a pas l'air de revenir donc je pense bien que Gohan l'ai eu. » répondit Goku tout en restant sur ses gardes, peu sur de ce qu'il avançait.   
« On a qu'a demander à Gohan, il doit savoir lui ! » s'exclama Goten en allant vers son frère avec néanmoins une grande appréhension vu le comportement violent de Gohan. Mais au fond de lui, il se disait que vu que Cell avait l'air d'être mort, Gohan allait redevenir comme avant.

Arrivé derrière son grand frère, Goten lui demanda si Cell avait été vaincu ou si il allait revenir. Gohan tourna la tête et regarda Goten d'un air si effrayant qu'il recula d'un pas, terrifié par le regard que venait de lui jeter son frère. Ce regard était si menaçant si méchant que l'on pourrait croire que Gohan allait tuer son jeune frère et même si ce ne fut pas le cas, il terrifia le plus jeune des fils de Goku. 

« Go..Gohan...pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu..tu me fais peur... » dit Goten en tremblant légèrement.

L'apparent vainqueur de Cell se retourna alors complètement faisant ainsi face à Goten qui était décidément de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant son frère. Gohan commença alors à se déplacer vers le reste de la Z-team tout en ignorant totalement Goten, ce qui étonna fort ce dernier. Décidément, ce Gohan n'avait plus rien à voir avec le frère pacifique, aimant et gentil qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. 

Gohan étant passé derrière Goten, le cadet des frères se retourna pour voir où son frère se dirigeait. Il vît alors que Gohan semblait aller vers Végéta pour une raison qu'il lui était encore inconnue.

Végéta non plus, ne savait pas pourquoi le jeune garçon à la tenue violette se dirigeait vers lui car c'est pas comme si ils étaient lui et le garçon, très amis mais le prince des saiyens sentit que ce n'était pas en toute amitié que le fils de Goku venait à sa rencontre. Gohan s'arrêta pile devant lui et sans même un mot ou un regard, le métis lui asséna un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre qui plia en deux le saiyen qui tomba à genoux sur le sol tout en crachant une gerbe de sang.

« Ca c'est pour ce que tu m'a fait endurer lors de ton arrivée sur Terre, ordure.. » fit Gohan toujours d'une voix menaçante et calme mais dont on sentait qu'il y avait de la colère encore réprimée..

Alors que Végéta se tordait de douleur, Gohan posa son pied sur sa tête et exerça une pression qui enfonçât la tête du prince dans le sol. 

« Tu te souviens ? Il y a quelque temps, les places étaient inversées mais moi je ne vais pas jouer avec toi comme tu l'a fait avec moi, je vais t'écraser la tête et tu ira pourrir en enfer avec cette pathétique créature que j'ai désintégré.. » déclara Gohan sur le même ton qu'auparavant tout en continuant d'enfoncer le saiyen.   
« Hein ? Tu te souviens ?! Dis moi que tu t'en souviens !! » s'emporta soudainement Gohan tout en appuyant plus fort sur la tête de Végéta qui était de plus en enfoncé dans le sol.

Et pendant que Gohan maltraitait Végéta, le reste de la Z-team assistait impuissant à ce triste spectacle. L'un ou l'autre comme Goku ou Goten tentèrent de raisonner Gohan mais le métis en colère leur lança à chaque fois un regard non plus froid et oppressant mais plein de rage, preuve que Gohan commençait à perdre le sang-froid qu'il avait eu contre Cell.

Bra de son côté était tétanisé par ce qu'elle voyait et était tiraillé par des sentiments contraires car d'un côté elle voulait aider son père qui était en bien mauvaise posture mais alors cela voudrait dire qu'elle devrait s'opposer à son jeune mentor qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Cependant elle se demandait si la personne occupée à martyriser Végéta était vraiment Gohan tellement son comportement actuel était aux antipodes de son caractère habituel. Bra savait que quand Gohan était en colère, il perdait un peu l'esprit et n'était plus concentré que sur l'ennemi qui avait provoqué sa colère mais ca ne durait jamais très longtemps alors qu'ici, cette étrange transformation du à la colère ne s'était pas arrêté avec la mort de Cell, loin de là puisque maintenant Gohan exprimait sa violente colère sur Végéta dont il avait certes toujours eu un petit ressentiment, il lui avait dit, mais cela n'avait jamais mené à des envies de violence. 

Pourtant si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, son père allait certainement mourir vu l'énorme force qu'avait déployé Gohan. Mais que faire ? Gohan était bien plus puissant que n'importe qui ici présent donc employer la force était des plus suicidaire. Raisonner Gohan était peut être la solution mais vu comment il avait ignoré Goten et lancé des regards noirs à l'encontre de son frère et de son père, c'était loin d'être gagné. Cependant Bra avait ce qu'elle pensait être un avantage car elle était la seule à vraiment comprendre ce qu'avait ressenti Gohan sur Namek et elle espérait pouvoir en jouer maintenant pour calmer son jeune ami et futur mentor.

C'est donc pleine de résolution que Bra apostropha Gohan toujours occupé à frapper Végéta. 

« Gohan ! Laisse mon père tranquille, tu vas finir par le tuer ! » 

Gohan stoppa net et tourna sa tête en direction de Bra avec à nouveau un regard froid car il semblait avoir reprit son sang-froid.

« Et alors ? » dit-il tout aussi froidement que son regard et n'ayant apparemment aucun scrupule à ôter la vie du saiyen.  
« Et alors ?! » répondit Bra interloqué par si peu de scrupule à tuer quelqu'un.  
« Gohan, je sais que tu es colère et que tu en veux à Végéta pour ce qu'il t'a fait à son arrivée sur Terre mais le tuer c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?! Le Gohan que je connais ne voudrait jamais une chose pareille alors arrête ça avant que tu ne fasse quelque chose que tu regrettera par après ! » s'écria Bra pour tenter de faire entendre raison au métis-saiyen en colère.

Gohan posa alors le pied avec lequel il s'apprêtait à frapper une fois de plus Végéta, se retourna complètement et se dirigea maintenant vers Bra qui eu un frisson de peur en voyant Gohan arriver vers elle. Arrivé en face de la métisse-saiyenne, le jeune garçon prit un peu de hauteur pour pouvoir empoigner Bra à hauteur du haut de son T-shirt et la soulever quelque peu, cette dernière n'étant plus alors que sur la pointe de ses pieds. Gohan rapprocha Bra de lui pour qu'elle ai ses yeux bien en face des siens. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu connais de moi, hein ? RIEN ! » s'emporta le fils de Goku visiblement touché par les arguments de Bra.  
« Ju..justement, c'est là que tu trompes ! Tu es peut être différent du Gohan de mon époque mais tu lui ressemble beaucoup et je suis même quasi sûre qu'il était comme toi à ton âge ! Alors me dit pas que je te connais pas ! J'en sais autant que ton père, ton frère ou Piccolo si ce n'est pas plus qu'eux pour certaines choses ! » se défendit Bra qui n'essayait même pas de se libérer de l'emprise de Gohan, sachant très bien que ca ne fera que l'énerver encore plus.  
« Tu connais peut-être le Gohan gentil et pacifique de ton époque et que j'ai été jusqu'à maintenant mais tu ne connais rien de ce que je suis maintenant ! » répondit Gohan d'un ton toujours très agressif   
« Tu as raison, je ne te reconnais plus là mais je sais que ce n'est que la colère que tu avais enfoui en toi qui s'exprime là et cette colère n'a plus lieu d'être car Cell est mort, tu nous as vengé et débarrasser la Terre de ce monstre alors pourquoi continue tu à être si en colère ? » fit Bra toujours dans l'optique de raisonner Gohan. 

« Simple, cette ordure de Végéta n'a jamais payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait ! Avant j'avais trop peur de ma force pour pouvoir la déployer complètement et donc de me venger mais maintenant grâce à cette pathétique créature qu'était Cell, j'ai pu enfin dépasser cette peur ! Ton père va prendre cher maintenant ! » cria Gohan plein de rancœur.

Soudainement, le vainqueur de Cell senti quelque chose et lâcha Bra pour pouvoir s'abaisser et ainsi esquiver un kikoha qui lui était destiné. Gohan se releva, se retourna et vit que Végéta s'était relevé et était l'auteur de cette attaque ratée. 

« Je t'interdis de parler à ma fille comme ça, petit morveux ! » s'écria Végéta en colère.

Même si le fait que Végéta prenne sa défense ému quelque peu Bra, elle aurait préférée qu'il se taise car ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait eu comme résultat que d’accroître le désir de vengeance de Gohan.

D'ailleurs ce dernier ne tarda pas à se diriger vers le Prince des Saiyens mais Bra tenta tout de même de le retenir en lui en l'agrippant par le bras.

« Gohan ! Laisse le tranquille, cette vengeance ne te mènera à rien ! » dit-elle dans un ultime effort pour dissuader Gohan de s'en prendre à son père.   
« En quoi ma vengeance serait-elle moins légitime que celle que tu veux assouvir envers les Cyborgs de ton époque ? » fit Gohan d'un air étrangement calme.

Cette question posée pourtant très simplement et très calmement fit pourtant l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Bra car en effet Gohan avait raison. Sa vengeance contre Végéta n'était pas moins justifié que celle de Bra. Elle resta figée face au regard froid de Gohan qui la fixait toujours, attendant une réponse.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais.. » fit alors Gohan voyant que Bra était sans réponse face à sa question.  
« Ce..ce n'est pas la même chose ! » arriva finalement à dire Bra pour tenter de stopper Gohan qui était à nouveau occupé à se diriger vers Végéta.

Ce début de réponse stoppa le vainqueur de Cell qui attendit alors la suite.

« Les Cyborgs n'arrêteront jamais de tuer des innocents et de saccager la Terre alors que tu vois bien que Végéta ne tue plus personnes à part nos ennemis et même si il l'a fait par le passé, je suis certaine qu'au fond de toi, tu ne lui en tenait plus rigueur tant qu'il se tenait tranquille ! » continua alors Bra pour plaider sa cause ainsi que celle de son père.

« MAIS JE NE SUIS PLUS LE GENTIL GARCON QUI PARDONNE TOUT A TOUT LE MONDE, C'EST FINI CA ! VEGETA VA PAYER POUR CE QU'IL M'A FAIT ET SI TU TENTES DE M'EN EMPECHER, TU SUBIRA S LE MEME SORT QUE LUI, C'EST COMPRIS ??!! » éructa soudainement Gohan, énervé par l'insistance de Bra et la justesse de ses propos.

Bra recula d'un pas terrifié par la violence des propos de Gohan. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé ainsi et elle commença à penser que Piccolo avait raison tout à l'heure. Gohan n'avait plus l'air de reconnaître ses amis de ses ennemis. Ou si il les reconnaissait, il n'avait aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à eux, que soit verbalement ou physiquement. Elle se rendit aussi à l'évidence qu'il n'était plus possible de le raisonner, la colère avait vraiment envahi tout son être et aucun mot ne pourrait l'apaiser même si elle avait bien vu que certains de ses arguments avait touché le métis-saiyen, ce qui prouva que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. 

« Tu vois Goku, je m'étais pas inquiété pour rien, Gohan est vraiment devenu totalement incontrôlable... » fit Piccolo qui avait observé la scène avec stupeur.  
«Oui c'est toi qui avait raison mais je n'y croyais pas avant de voir que Gohan s'en prenne à Goten et Bra ou même Végéta. » répondit Goku tout aussi effaré que le Namek.   
« Par contre, je pense que Bra à réussi à toucher Gohan avec certaine choses qu'elle a dites donc je pense qu'en continuant, on pourrait arriver à le calmer. » fit remarquer Piccolo.  
« C'est bien vu mais vu la réaction violente de Gohan, je crois qu'il te tuera avant que tu n'ai pu vraiment le calmer. » dit Goku pessimiste vis-a-vis de l'idée de Piccolo.  
« Mmmh..tu as raison..mais je pense que ca vaut le coup d'essayer sinon je pense qu'on va tous y passer.. » répliqua le Namek. 

Et alors que Goku et Piccolo discutait entre eux pour établir une sorte de « sortie de crise », Goten était parti rejoindre son frère dans la ferme intention de lui exprimer toute sa tristesse et même sa colère face à son comportement haineux.

Le petit frère de Gohan se posa pile entre Gohan et Végéta pour être sur que son frère ne l'ignore pas comme la dernière fois. Le cadet de Goku posa même ses deux mains sur le torse de son frère comme pour l'empêcher de continuer sa marche et ainsi attirer son attention. 

« Gohan ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Pourquoi t'es si méchant avec tout le monde ?!  J'aime pas quand tu es comme ça, tu me fais peur et tu me fais du mal à moi et à Bra, alors pourquoi ? » cria Goten tout en pleurant de tristesse et de colère en tapant de ses poings, le torse de Gohan. 

On voyait bien que jamais auparavant, Goten n'avait été aussi triste, aussi déçu et aussi en colère par le comportement de son frère aîné qu'il avait érigé en modèle bien plus que n'importe qui et cette soudaine transformation lui avait littéralement brisé le cœur. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à totalement détester Gohan car au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était que la colère qui s'exprimait.

Gohan pour sa part, s'était arrêté et regardait son jeune frère d'un air incrédule puis vint la tristesse, tellement il ressenti toute celle de Goten qui n'en finissait plus de pleurer tout en le fixant d'un air en colère. Cependant, la propre colère de Gohan ne se laissa pas apaiser si facilement et tenta de contrer l'autre sentiment qu'était la tristesse de voir Goten si déçu du comportement de Gohan. 

« Tais...tais-toi ! L..laisse moi tranquille ! » fit Gohan en frappant une nouvelle fois Goten pour qu'il puisse aller vers Végéta.

Bra, qui avait perçu que Gohan avait été assez touché par les plaintes de Goten, décida d'en remettre une couche pour tenter d'enfin briser cette carapace de colère que Gohan avait formé. 

Elle se déplaça rapidement près de Gohan et de Goten pour que le premier puisse l'entendre.

« Gohan ! Tu comprends pas qu'a cause de ta colère, la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus va finir par te haïr ?! Goten voit en toi le modèle auquel il aspire ressembler et auquel il fait confiance et se sent bien et en sécurité. Et pour une histoire de vengeance qui date d'il y a 3 ans, tu serais à perdre son affection ainsi que celle de tout tes proches ?! Reprends tes esprits et combat ta rancœur, ne la laisse pas diriger ton cœur sinon tout ce que tu récoltera, ce sera la solitude et toujours de la colère que tu ne pourras jamais apaisé ! »

Ces mots stoppèrent net Gohan qui fut comme figé par ce que venait de raconter Bra. Il avait les yeux grand ouvert et il commença à trembler un peu, signe que ce qu'avait expliqué la fille de Végéta n'avait pas été vain et touchèrent profondément Gohan. Sa colère tenta de combattre ces mots touchants mais cette fois-ci, elle semblait perdre du terrain. 

« Bra et Goten ont raison Gohan ! Ne deviens pas ce que j'ai été avant de te rencontrer toi et ton père car rien de bon n'en sortira et crois moi, même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, je suis bien content qu'a ton contact, j'ai changé et ai trouvé en toi, un ami donc ne te détourne pas de nous et laisse ta colère s'apaiser ! » intervint alors Piccolo en voyant que Gohan commençait à être sensible aux mots qu'avait eu Bra à son encontre.

Mais le coup de grâce vint de Goten qui se releva alors et lui lança une phrase assassine.

« Bra a raison ! Je te hais Gohan ! JE TE HAIS ! » cria-t-il plein de colère et toujours en pleurs, se tenant la joue endolorie par le coup de Gohan.

Tout de suite après ces mots lourds de sens, Goten courra vers son père qui le prit dans ses bras pour tenter d'apaiser toute la tristesse qu'éprouvait son fils cadet. 

 

Ces mots et la scène qui s'en suivirent acheva littéralement Gohan qui semblait retrouver ses esprits. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, les paroles de Bra, Goten et Piccolo résonnant encore dans sa tête. Sa colère avait l'air d'avoir disparue ainsi qu'au bout d'un moment, Gohan se laissa tomber à genoux tout en repassant en forme de base.

«J..Je suis un monstre.. ».


	24. Une Paix amère.

Le calme et le silence était revenu sur ce qui restait du champ de bataille. Le ciel bleu n'arborait aucun nuage, la mer entourant les ruines de l'île où se trouvaient les combattants était redevenu tranquille et l'île elle même avait retrouvé le calme d'avant la tempête. Mais ce silence n'était pas un silence paisible et même si l'aura agressive et oppressante de Gohan avait disparue, ce n'est pas pour autant que l'ambiance lourde et pesante n'était plus présente.

La colère et la tristesse était aussi toujours là. Surtout chez Gohan qui après avoir pris conscience des terribles actes qu'il avait commis à l'encontre de ses proches, s'était effondré de tristesse de regrets et de colère envers lui-même. Des larmes ne cessèrent de lui couler sur les joues et ses pleurs, ses coups de poings rageurs sur le sol ainsi que des reproches qu'il se faisait à lui-même étaient les seules choses audibles, le reste de la Z-team restant silencieux. Mais si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre derrière les pleurs de Gohan, ceux de son jeune frère, toujours dans les bras de son père, qui était tout aussi affecté par les récents événements.

Les pleurs des deux jeunes garçons ne donnèrent envie à personne de se réjouir de leur victoire contre Cell et donc des Cyborgs entraînant ainsi le retour de la paix sur Terre. Car cette victoire avait un goût amer, tellement la fin de ce combat avait été dramatique. 

Personne n'osa aller vers Gohan pour le réconforter, de peur de se prendre un coup même si il était clair que le fils aîné de Goku n'était plus en colère mais l'appréhension et la peur restaient tout de même dans le cœur des combattants.   
Cependant, Bra prit son courage à deux mains et alla vers son jeune mentor pour tenter de le réconforter car après tout c'était la colère de Gohan qui parlait et agissait et maintenant que ce sentiment avait disparu, le caractère habituel du métis avait du réapparaître. 

Arrivée à hauteur de Gohan, qui était accroupi, les bras et les poings contre le sol et sa tête baissée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Bra s'accroupit aussi, posa une main sur le dos de Gohan et pencha sa tête vers celle du jeune garçon.

« Gohan...ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même et si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est bien Cell car c'est lui qui a provoqué ta colère en s'attaquant à nous et non à toi... » dit Bra d'un ton assez bas mais chaleureux.  
« C'est pas Cell que Goten hais, c'est moi...et il a raison, je me hais aussi...je suis pas capable de vaincre un ennemi sans que mes proches soit blessé...j'aurais pu même vous tuer ! » répondit Gohan toujours en pleurs et pas du tout rassuré par les paroles de Bra.   
« Goten hais le Gohan méchant, sans pitié et en colère que tu étais, c'est certain et moi aussi je hais ce Gohan là mais tu es redevenu toi-même donc il n'y a plus de raison de te haïr. » fit la métisse-saiyenne toujours avec son ton chaleureux.  
« Maintenant relève-toi et parlons-en ailleurs, on sera mieux chez toi par exemple. » rajouta-t-elle voulant quitter cet endroit au plus vite.  
« Partez sans moi, vous serez mieux avec moi ailleurs...je vais retourner sur Asraya, là au moins, je n'ai fait de mal à personne... » déclara Gohan en se relevant.   
« Fuir les problèmes, c'est pas ce qui va les résoudre Gohan ! De plus tu ne vas tout de même pas abandonner tous ceux qui t'aime ici ! » cria Bra d'un air bien moins chaleureux devant la réaction de Gohan.

Mais le jeune métis n'écouta pas la fille de Végéta cette fois-ci et plaça alors deux doigt sur son front. En tout cas, c'est qu'il voulu faire mais fut arrêté par Goku qui retint le bras de son fils pour l'empêcher de fuir.

« Papa ! Lâche moi ! Laisse moi partir ! Ca vaut mieux pour tout le monde ! » cria Gohan en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de son père. 

« Gohan, je sais que tu t'en veut beaucoup pour ce qu'il vient de se passer mais comme l'a dit Bra, fuir n'est pas une solution ! On va traverser cette épreuve ensemble, toi, moi et Goten. Je ne te laisserait pas partir comme ça, tous les gens qui t'aimes ici ne veulent pas que tu partes ! » répondit Goku d'un air autoritaire qui ne lui ressemblait guère.  
« Qui peut encore m'aimer après ce que je vous ai fait ?! Je le sens bien que vous avez tous peur de moi maintenant ! » fit Gohan toujours en pleurs mais décidé à fuir.  
« On a peut être peur de ce que ta colère peut te faire faire mais certainement pas de ce que tu es vraiment ! Et tout le monde ici pense comme moi, j'en suis certain ! De plus tu crois vraiment que si je ne t'aimais plus, je me donnerais la peine de t'empêcher de fuir ? » continua Goku dans sa tentative de raisonner son fils.  
« Je n'ai pas été très actif ces derniers temps mais là je suis bien décidé à ne pas te laisser fuir comme ça, rentrons à la maison et réglons cette affaire en famille car je ne laisserai plus un de nos ennemis la diviser, Freezer l'a fait une fois, je ne veux pas que cela recommence ! » rajouta-t-il.

Et dans un élan d'affection assez rare mais qui, Goku le sentait bien, était vraiment nécessaire, le saiyen serra son fils de ses bras contre son torse pour bien montrer à ce dernier qu'il le portait toujours dans son cœur et que ses récentes actions n'avait pas entamé l'amour du père pour son fils.

Sentant toute l'affection que lui montrait Goku, Gohan cessa de pleurer mais avait les yeux grand ouvert surpris par ce surplus d'affection inhabituelle. De plus le fait d'être entouré des bras protecteurs de son père apaisait grandement la souffrance de Gohan qui se calma peu à peu. 

Bra, qui se trouvait un peu en retrait du père et du fils avait cesser d'intervenir pour laisser Goku réconforter Gohan car elle avait le sentiment que seul Goku pouvait calmer son fils. Bra fut aussi émue par la scène touchante que se déroulait sous ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse car elle n'avait jamais eu cela avec son père même si elle savait que Végéta tenait à elle.

 

Piccolo de son côté était resté en arrière avec Goten qui était encore assez choqué et pour l'occuper, il décida de l'emmener à la recherche des corps toujours inanimé de Krilin, Yamcha et Ten Shin Han. Ca irait certes assez vite mais au moins cela occuperait l'esprit du jeune garçon pendant que Goku calmait son autre fils.

Concernant Végéta, il était parti depuis un bout de temps en disant juste une chose à Bra : « Je rentre chez Bulma et après que tu auras fini avec ce pleurnicheur, je voudrais encore me battre contre toi car ce gamin à encore réussi à me surpasser mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ! ».

Ce n'était peut être pas dit très affectueusement mais Bra avait appris lors de son séjour avec son père dans la Salle du Temps et de l'Esprit que le fait qu'il veuille se battre contre elle prouvait qu'au fond de lui, il la reconnaissait bien comme sa fille et la respectait en tant que telle et cela enchantait vraiment la métisse-saiyenne qui se voyait ainsi récompensée de ses efforts pour se faire accepter par son père.

Goten, lui, avait arrêté de pleurer mais il affichait toujours une expression de tristesse et n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis la fin du combat. Il s'acquitta machinalement de la tâche que lui avait confié Piccolo et on voyait bien que son esprit était ailleurs. Il ressassait encore et encore les derniers événements et surtout tous les mots durs que Gohan avait eu à son égard et même si Bra ou Piccolo lui avait dit que son frère avait dit ces paroles-là sous le coup de la colère, Goten ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était tout de même ce que Gohan pensait au fond de lui et que la colère lui avait permis d'exprimer ces paroles plutôt blessantes.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il quitta les lieux sans un mot et sans même que Piccolo puisse le retenir. Ce départ étonna tout le monde mais le plus touché fut bien sur Gohan qui ne vit pas son jeune frère s'en aller mais avait entendu le bruit de son aura s'éloigner et c'est à ce moment précis que Gohan se rendit vraiment compte que Goten lui en voulais vraiment, ce qui l'attrista encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Gohan...ne t'inquiète pas pour Goten, il est juste très secoué par ce qu'il vient de se passer et il est sûrement rentré à la maison.. » fit Goku pour tenter de rassurer son fils aîné même il n'était pas rassuré lui même par le départ inopiné de Goten.  
« Je crois que Goten ne voudra plus jamais me parler, je l'ai trop blessé avec ce que je lui ai dit » répondit Gohan toujours la tête contre le torse de son père, le regard triste et aux bords des larmes.

Goku lâcha alors Gohan, mit un genou à terre pour pouvoir regarder son fils dans les yeux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi...Goten est certainement blessé par tes propos mais je pense qu'il t'aime toujours au fond lui, laisse-lui juste le temps de digérer ce qui vient de ce passer. De plus, je pense qu'après une franche discussion entre vous deux, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. »   
« Allez rentrons à la maison retrouver Goten et ta mère, cela ne sert à rien de rester ici. » rajouta-t-il

Gohan acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête alors que Bra, voyant que la discussion entre le père et le fils était terminée, se décida à s'approcher de Goku et Gohan.

« Moi je vais retourner à Capsule Corp pour voir une dernière fois mes grand-parents et mes parents et demain je rentrerai à mon époque. »   
« Très bien, on sera là pour ton départ car je suis sur que Gohan ne voudra pas rater ça, n'est-ce pas fiston ? » fit Goku à Bra puis à Gohan.

Mais devant le silence du métis-saiyen, Bra prit Gohan par le menton et lui adressa ceci : 

« Gohan...ne te laisse pas abattre parce ce tu as fait et par la réaction de Goten car sinon tu peux être certain que tu le perdra à tout jamais. De plus lui comme moi, on sait bien que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant, je te connais bien assez pour en témoigner alors ne laisse pas Goten tout seul, va lui parler même si il ne veut pas t'écouter car je suis certain que le geste et les paroles qui tu lui dira auront un effet sur lui et qu'il finira par te pardonner car je l'ai bien vu, vous avez une relation fraternel bien trop forte pour être brisée même par ce que tu as fait à Goten tout à l'heure donc courage et ne le laisse pas tomber ! » 

« Tu as entièrement raison et je ne laisserai pas mes deux fils se désunir comme ça. On a déjà été séparé une fois, je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. » répondit Goku.  
« Piccolo, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous même si je suppose que tu vas te retirer dans les montagnes comme à ton habitude » rajouta-t-il.  
« En effet, c'est ce que je vais faire et si Gohan a besoin de moi, il n'aura qu'a sentir mon énergie et se transporter avec son Shunkan Ido. » répondit Piccolo d'un air sérieux avant de s'en aller.

Bra fit de même après un « A demain » des plus chaleureux. Goku et Gohan l'imitèrent mais bien sur au lieu de s'envoler chez eux, ils s'y téléportèrent avec le Shunkan Ido de Gohan.

 

Au Mont Paozu, tout était paisible comme à l'accoutumé mais ce qu'il l'était moins c'était la maison des Son d'habitude pleine de vie avec les deux enfants de la famille qui donnait une ambiance souvent très joyeuse. C'était d'ailleurs souvent le cadet des fils qui donnait cette ambiance, l'aîné étant plutôt du genre calme mais qui au contact de son jeune frère devenait plus agité car ce dernier avait besoin d'être constamment occupé.

Chichi se faisait exactement la même réflexion et même si auparavant elle ne supportait pas toujours le vacarme que pouvait faire parfois ses deux fils, cette activité vint à lui manquer quand Gohan et Goten étaient ailleurs, encore une fois de plus embarqué par leur père dans un combat dangereux, pensa-t-elle. D'ailleurs Chichi espérait que cette fois-ci, son mari et ses deux fils reviendrait tous ensemble en un seul morceau, pas comme la dernière fois en revenant de Namek.

Car un second drame pareil, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Déjà le premier fut vraiment des plus horribles et encore maintenant, elle en veut encore un peu à Goku pour ce qu'il s'est passé alors si il ose encore revenir avec le corps inanimé de l'un des ses fils ou pire les deux, la femme de Goku lui tiendra une rancœur tenace et sans doute à vie. C'est alors que pendant qu'elle était occupée à étendre le linge à l'extérieur, elle entendit un bruit étrange et sentit comme une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif espérant que ce soit enfin Gohan, Goten et Goku qui étaient de retour. 

Ce n'était qu'a moitié vrai car il manquait Goten, ce qui l'angoissa au plus point pensant au pire car si il était arrivé malheur à son fils cadet, il ne serait plus possible de le ressusciter avec les Dragon Balls. L'épouse de Goku se dirigea alors d'un air inquiet vers le seul de ses fils qui était présent.

« Gohan ! Tu vas bien ?! Tu as l'air blessé, tu veux pas que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ? Et ou est Goten ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave au moins ? » fit Chichi tout en regardant avec inquiétude l'état de son fils aîné. 

A cette dernière question, le visage de Gohan prit un expression de surprise mais aussi d'inquiétude en voyant que sa mère n'avait pas vu Goten.

« Il est pas ici ?! » cria Gohan d'un air très inquiet et commençant à regarder dans tous les sens.  
« Mais non, il était censé être vous comment veux-tu qu'il soit ici mon chéri ? » répondit Chichi.  
« Il est parti avant nous et on espérait qu'il soit ici vu que le combat était terminé. » dit Goku d'un ton calme.  
« Si il était revenu tout seul, je l'aurais aperçu, j'ai pas quitté la maison de la journée ! » fit la femme du saiyen, toujours inquiète car même si Goten semblait être en bonne santé, il avait tout de même disparu.  
« Et pourquoi il parti tout seul et pas avec vous ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas ce genre de comportement » rajouta-t-elle.  
« C'est..c'est ma faute...je lui ai fait du mal et il m'en veut beaucoup, c'est pour qu'il n'est pas rentré à la maison, il ne veut sûrement plus me voir... » répondit Gohan plein de tristesse et de remords.

C'est alors que Goku fit quelque chose qui alla surprendre tout le monde car il donna une frappe à l'arrière de la tête de Gohan tout en ajoutant d'un ton autoritaire qui décidément devenait une habitude : 

« Gohan, cesse de dire des bêtises, je t'ai déjà dit que cela n'était pas vrai alors maintenant, trouve son aura et utilise ton Shunkan Ido pour le retrouver et va lui parler ! »  
« O-oui..d'accord » fit Gohan après un petit temps de réaction car encore surpris par le geste et le ton autoritaire de son père.

Chichi en fut tout aussi étonnée car c'était bien la première fois que Goku faisait preuve d'autorité à l'égard d'un de ses fils. Ce n'est pas que cela la dérangeait car elle avait souvent reproché à son mari de ne pas être assez autoritaire avec ses fils mais tout de même cela la laissa pantois et commença à se dire que la situation devait être vraiment grave pour que Goku en arrive à devoir frapper Gohan et l'enjoindre d'aller retrouver son frère pour lui parler et cette pensée ne la rassurait pas du tout.

De son côté Gohan tentait de repérer l'énergie de Goten mais sans succès, le jeune garçon avait apparemment caché son énergie pour éviter de se faire retrouver, signe qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui arrêta Gohan car même si il ne pouvait le retrouver par l'énergie que son frère dégageait, il avait bien une idée sur l'endroit ou ce dernier pouvait se trouver.

Gohan posa alors deux doigts sur son front, se concentra un moment puis disparu sans dire un mot.

Encore une fois Chichi fut stupéfaite par la brusque disparition de Gohan et se demanda bien ce qu'il venait de se passer.   
Voyant l'inquiétude de son épouse, Goku lui expliqua que Gohan avait utilisé une technique de déplacement assez élaboré qu'il avait apprise lors de son séjour sur Asraya et qu'il était parti à la recherche de Goten. 

Ces explications rassura quelque peu Chichi mais elle était toujours inquiète par le fait qu'il y avait l'air de s'être passé quelque chose entre Gohan et Goten qu'elle ne parvint pas à savoir et comme cela l'inquiétait beaucoup elle demanda des explications à Goku, ce qu'il fit immédiatement pour mettre ainsi au courant sa femme des événements survenu pendant et après le combat contre Cell et au plus Goku lui en disait, au plus Chichi était horrifiée car c'était tellement aux antipodes du caractère de Gohan de réagir avec tant de violence et de méchanceté et si ce n'était pas un Goku plus sérieux que jamais qui lui avait raconté tout cela, elle ne l'aurais jamais cru tellement cela semblait irréel mais maintenant elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé et pourra réagir en conséquence en espérant que Gohan arrive à retrouver Goten et le convaincre de revenir à la maison. 

 

Aux abords du lac au pied du Mont Paozu, Gohan apparu soudainement. Il était venu ici car il était a peu près certain que son jeune frère s'y trouverait car c'était l'endroit préféré des deux frères. La beauté du paysage, le calme et la tranquillité de l'endroit était vraiment très apprécié par les fils de Goku et Chichi. 

Cependant, Gohan ne vit pas Goten au premier coup d'œil ce qui fit douter le métis de la présence de son frère en ces lieux. Mais en s'approchant du lac, il finit par distinguer une silhouette qui était au début caché par l'arbre se tenant en face de la rive du lac. Gohan fut d'abord rassuré d'avoir eu la bonne intuition et ainsi avoir pu retrouver Goten mais au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait vers lui, Gohan appréhendait de plus en plus le moment où il devra discuter avec Goten qui semblait vraiment être terriblement touché. Il avait envie de fuir loin, très loin comme il l'avait fait après Namek mais il avait toujours les paroles de son père en tête ainsi que celle de Haakan, qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Ces paroles et la grande affection qu'il avait pour Goten, étaient donc ce qui le faisait avancer même si l'appréhension se faisait de plus en plus forte. 

Arrivé à hauteur de Goten, Gohan s'arrêta mais son regard grave resta fixé sur l'horizon. Après un moment, il s'assît à côté de son frère, les genoux croisés, les bras posé dessus. Le regard de Gohan avait changé, il n'était plus aussi grave mais plutôt triste et plein de remords. Le silence prit place car aucun des deux métis-saiyen ne prit la parole. Goten avait entouré ses jambes de ses bras et posé sa tête sur ses genoux, l'air tout aussi triste que Gohan mais avec en plus les larmes au bord des yeux. Pour Gohan il s'agissait maintenant d'expliquer l'inexplicable et même si Gohan avait toujours réussi à trouver les mots pour soit réconforter soit remonter le moral de Goten, cette fois-ci, il était sans voix car il ne pouvait expliquer l'inexplicable. Pourtant il devait trouver quelque chose à dire sinon il risquait bien de perdre son frère et cela ne pouvait en aucun cas se produire.

« Goten... » commença finalement Gohan d'un air vraiment atterré.  
« Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire pour m'excuser de ce qu'il s'est passé, tellement c'est horrible ce que j'ai fait...j'étais plus moi-même...au début je ne voulais pas me laisser allez à ma colère car j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas revivre Namek...non..j'aurais pas supporté que tu meures une seconde fois ou quelqu'un d'autres meurt par ma faute parce que j'ai eu peur de ma colère... » continua Gohan toujours plein de remords et de colère envers lui-même.  
« ..Alors..je me suis laissé envahir par ce sentiment de haine que j'avais contre Cell et surtout le fait qu'il allait faire la même chose que Freezer. Mais je me rends compte qu'en fait c'est moi qui ai failli te tuer et ca je m'en voudrai toute ma vie... » termina Gohan tremblant et aux bords des larmes.

Goten ne répondit pas tout de suite mais après un temps de silence, il finit par répondre.

« C'est pas grave que tu ai été en colère contre Cell ou même Végéta parce qu'il l'avait mérité mais moi...j'avais rien fait ! Alors pourquoi tu m'a frappé comme ça ?! Et ce que tu as dis, tu avais l'air de penser vraiment, je l'ai bien senti ça ! » cria-t-il en colère et les larmes aux yeux. 

Gohan resta sans voix devant la véhémence des propos de son jeune frère, de plus ce qu'il disait était d'une blessante vérité à laquelle Gohan ne put répondre sur le moment. Mais après un instant de réflexion, Gohan tenta d'expliquer ce qui ne pouvait expliquer lui-même.

« J-Je..Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris Goten, je crois...je crois que je devais être tellement aveuglé par ma colère que j'aurais pu m'en prendre à n'importe qui. Mais c'est bien ma colère qui parlait, pas moi..jamais je n'aurais dit de choses si horribles, je ne les ai même jamais pensée car en plus d'être horrible c'est totalement faux ! Comment je pourrais avoir honte de toi ?! Tu es bien plus fort que moi au même âge, tu m'a sauvé à quelque reprise et tu t'es occupé de moi quand j'étais malade ! Comment pourrais-je te trouver minable après tout ça ?! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça mais JAMAIS je n'ai pensé cela de toi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! Tu es mon petit frère adoré dont j'ai toujours essayé de protéger, de m'occuper, de t'apprendre ce que je savais, jamais je ne pourrais être aussi ignoble et contre Cell c'était uniquement ma colère multiplié par le fait que cela m'a mis dans une situation que jamais plus, je ne voulais revivre ! Mais voilà comme souvent je rate tout et j'en viens même à presque tuer ce que j'aime...donc en fait...c'est moi le minable ici et c'est toi, Papa et Piccolo qui devriez avoir honte de moi... » expliqua longuement Gohan toujours aussi triste et honteux de ses actes passés.

Gohan se releva après un court silence voyant que son frère ne lui répondait pas et fixa encore l'horizon.

«Je comprendrai que tu m'en veuille encore Goten mais j'espère que tu me pardonnera un jour... » fit Gohan d'un ton dépité.  
« Et Papa et Maman s'inquiète pour toi donc reviens vite à la maison, ca leur fera plaisir et au pire c'est moi qui partirai le temps que tu me pardonne, si tu me pardonne un jour... » continua Gohan sur le même ton.  
« Mais n'oublie pas une chose, tout ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure contre Cell, jamais je ne l'ai pensé car tu es mon petit frère et je t'adore, je suis même fier de toi... A bientôt j'espère. » termina-t-il en posant deux doigts sur son front et disparaissant d'un coup. 

Goten était maintenant seul avec lui-même pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire et ce n'était pas une décision facile à prendre car malgré toutes les paroles blessantes et la colère qu'il ressentait envers Gohan, au fond de lui, il aimait encore son frère car ce bref moment de colère de Gohan ne peut totalement éclipser tous les autres moments de joie et de bonheur qu'il a eu avec son frère aîné. 

De plus les propos que Gohan avait tenu à l'instant semblait si honnête que Goten avait bien ressenti tout le regret qu'avait Gohan à propos de ce qu'il avait fait et dit pendant sa transformation.   
C'était donc un fameux dilemme qu'avait là le jeune métis et c'est pourquoi il resta encore devant ce lac qui lui rappelait les bon moment passés avec Gohan et Goku. 

 

A la demeure des Son, Goku et Chichi était en pleine discussion à propos de leur enfants qui semblait très affecté pour le dernier combat. Chichi se servi d'ailleurs de cet état de fait pour convaincre Goku que leurs fils devaient arrêter les entraînements et les combats au vu de l'état où il revenaient à chaque fois. Goku répliqua que pour Gohan ce n'était pas un soucis car de toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé ça et que maintenant que la paix est revenue, il n'avait plus besoin de passer autant de temps à l'entraînement même si Goku pensa que son fils aîné devait tout de même un peu s'entraîner pour garder la forme et se changer les idées après les études que Gohan ne manquerait pas d'entreprendre une fois la paix revenue et la situation avec Goten réglée. 

Pour ce qui était de Goten, Goku pensa que Goten ne devrait pas arrêter car au contraire de Gohan, il aimait bien les arts martiaux et n'appréciait que peu les études donc il pourrait continuer son entraînement, ce qui arrangerait bien Goku car il aurait ainsi une activité commune avec l'un des ses fils. 

Chichi, elle, n'était pas trop d'accord car elle donnait beaucoup d'importance aux études et voulait que ses deux fils étudient correctement même si elle reconnaissait que Gohan avait une bien meilleure prédisposition aux études que Goten mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que ce dernier n'ai aucune instruction solide. Chichi concéda tout de même qu'elle ne poussera pas Goten à faire des hautes études comme Gohan dont c'est le but.

Cet aveu étonna Goku qui pensait devoir négocier encore longtemps pour que sa femme laisse son fils cadet faire ce qu'il avait envie et non se faire imposer ce que Chichi voulait.   
Il fut donc décidé que Goten suivrait un cursus scolaire normal et qu'après il pourrait librement décidé de ce qu'il voulait faire sans aucune restriction de la part de Chichi ce qui enchanta Goku, content de voir que son épouse devenait un peu plus flexible sur l'avenir de Goten et il supposa que le fait qu'elle avait au moins un des ses fils qui suivait la voie qu'elle avait voulue, la mettait dans un état d'esprit plus ouvert concernant son second fils.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Gohan apparu derrière ses deux parents, toujours l'air triste. Il ne fit pas un regard à l'égard des ses géniteurs et se dirigea directement dans la chambre commune qu'il partageait toujours avec Goten.   
Chichi voulu demander si Gohan avait retrouvé son jeune frère mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Gohan était déjà parti. Elle se leva alors pour aller voir son fils aîné mais Goku s'interposa. 

« Laisse-moi y aller Chichi, je sais que tu es inquiète mais je crois que ce serait mieux que j'y aille moi-même, Gohan a l'air plus réceptif quand c'est moi qui lui parle. »   
«D-D'accord...mais demande-lui bien si il a retrouvé Goten, ca m'inquiète beaucoup qu'il ne soit pas rentré » répondit Chichi encore une fois étonné par la réaction de son mari.  
« Oui je lui demanderai, bien sur. » fit Goku d'un sourire rassurant pour son épouse.

Arrivé devant la chambre des ses fils, Goku s'arrêta net l'air de réfléchir un coup avant de parler à son fils aîné et puis rentra sans même toquer avant car il savait bien que Gohan n'aurait de toute façon pas répondu. En ouvrant, Goku vit Gohan couché sur son lit, son regard fixait le le plafond et semblait d'une tristesse inconsolable. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Goku se dirigea alors vers Gohan, prit la chaise du bureau de son fils, dos vers le lit, s'assît et posa ses bras sur le dos de la chaise. 

« Allez raconte ce qui s'est passé, tu as retrouvé Goten finalement ? » demande Goku d'un ton doux et chaleureux.  
« Je l'ai trouvé... » commença Gohan après un temps de silence.  
« Mais malgré tout ce que je lui ai dis pour lui assurer que contre Cell, c'était pas moi, je crois que ca n'a pas suffit et qu'il m'en veut encore... » continua Gohan la voix nouée par la tristesse.  
« Et je sais même pas sur qu'il rentrera à la maison... » termina-t-il.

Goku réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il allait dire puis tenta de rassurer de Gohan.

« Laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu lui as dit et après je suis certain qu'il reviendra à la maison. »   
« J-Je sais pas...il avait l'air si en colère contre moi mais en même temps si triste donc je suis pas certain qu'il me pardonnera un jour..et il aurait raison..c'est horrible ce que je lui ai dit même si je sais que c'était pas moi qui parlait à ce moment-là » répondit Gohan pas rassuré du tout.  
« Si tu lui as dis ça comme tu me l'a dit, il a bien du voir combien tu regrettais tes paroles et il doit bien avoir compris que tu n'étais plus toi-même à ce moment-là. » fit Goku d'un ton toujours très doux pour apaiser la tristesse de son fils aînée.  
« Non il croyait vraiment que c'est ce que je pensais et même ce que je lui ai dit n'a pas eu l'air de changer son sentiment. » dit Gohan fermé à tout réconfort. 

Soudainement on entendit Chichi crier « Goten !! Mon chéri tu es rentré ! » ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter Gohan qui se releva d'un coup l'air surpris.

Gohan sorti de son lit précipitamment et fonça vers le salon où il avait entendu sa mère, laissant Goku seul dans la chambre.

Et en voyant Goten, Gohan ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « Goten ! » plein d'inquiétude.

« Tu es rentré c'est bien, je vais allez chez Piccolo ou chez Bulma le temps que tu me pardonnes » rajouta-t-il d'un air sérieux mais triste.

Goten ne répondis rien et Gohan se dirigea vers la porte de la maison sous les yeux médusés de Chichi et Goku, qui venait d'arriver,

« Ne pars pas. » dit laconiquement Goten qui, avec ces mots, stoppa Gohan.  
« Je veux pas qu'on soit encore séparé comme après Namek » rajouta le cadet des Son.  
« Goten a raison et c'est ce que je t'avais dit Gohan, on va régler cette affaire en famille et pas séparément. » intervint Goku pour appuyer les dires de son plus jeune fils.

Gohan ne répondit rien mais intérieurement, il était un peu soulagé car Goten l'avait retenu, signe qu'il ne le haïssais pas complètement et cela donna lui un espoir que Goten puisse lui pardonner ses actes odieux commis sous l'influence de la colère.

Goten de son côté parti dans sa chambre et Gohan resta au salon avec son père et sa mère même si il comptait bien encore discuter avec son frère tout comme Goku comptait aussi discuter avec son fils cadet car il fallait dorénavant penser à réconcilier ses deux fils pour retrouver la paix et le bonheur que la famille Son partageait autrefois. 

 

Loin des tracas de la famille Son, Bra était donc retournée à la Capsule Corp. pour y passer sa dernière journée en compagnie de ses parents et grand-parents. Même si le temps passé avec Végéta était plus du combat qu'autre chose, Bra s'en accommodait car elle avait compris que c'était le seul moyen de passer du temps avec son père. 

Cependant, elle passa plus de temps avec ses grand-parents qu'elle n'avait jamais connu à son époque. A vrai dire, elle passa plus de temps avec sa mère et son grand père qu'avec sa grand mère dont les activités ne passionnait pas beaucoup Bra. Voir le Dr. Brief et sa fille inventer, réparer des machines les plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, c'était assez impressionnant à voir. De plus ils avaient décidé de fabriquer ou plutôt de modifier certaines machines dont Bra pourrait avoir besoin à son retour dans son époque. C'était en fait surtout de la mise en capsule d'objet peu utilisé mais qui pourrait s'avérer très utiles pour Bra comme notamment un purificateur d'eau qui pouvait transformer l'eau de mer ou l'eau de pluie en eau potable. Bien sur il avait été modifié pour fonctionner avec une pile nucléaire pour fonctionner pendant très longtemps et ne nécessitant pas ainsi d'électricité qui se faisait assez rare dans le futur de Bra. 

Concernant l'énergie justement, des générateurs d'électricité fonctionnant aussi avec une pile nucléaire furent fait pour permettre de rétablir le courant dans les rares bâtiments restant encore debout. 

Bien sur tout cela était prévu pour la reconstruction de la Capitale de l'Ouest d'abord et le reste du monde ensuite, une fois que les Cyborgs auraient été éliminés, ce qui, vu le niveau actuel de Bra, arriverait sans aucun doute. 

Mais malgré que la paix était revenue, Bra n'arrivait pas tout à fait à s'en réjouir vu la dramatique conclusion qu'eut le combat contre Cell et le problème qu'avait Gohan avec Goten l'a rendait très inquiète car elle trouverait vraiment triste que les deux frères ne puissent pas se réconcilier. 

Et cette inquiétude Bulma l'avait bien perçue et en demandant à sa fille ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser alors que les perspectives d'avenir était plus que réjouissantes. Bra lui fit alors part de son tracas concernant les fils de Goku et Chchi et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant le combat contre Cell et un peu après. Ce récit dramatique choqua assez Bulma qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle chose surtout venant de Gohan. Bulma comprît alors l'inquiétude de Bra et finit même par la partager. 

Cependant il fallait d'abord penser aux préparatifs du départ de Bra car cela demandait beaucoup de préparation et comme Gohan et Goten serait là demain, Bulma et Bra auront tout le temps pour voir ce qu'il en était entre les deux frères. 

Les préparatifs continuèrent alors pour que tout soit prêt pour le lendemain et la journée ainsi que la soirée et la nuit passèrent assez vite. Si vite que le matin suivant arriva, la Z-team au complet n'allais pas tarder à arriver que tout était déjà prêt. La TimeMachine avait été déployé, les capsules contenant tout le matériel nécessaire à la reconstruction pour l'époque de Bra avait été soigneusement placés dans des boîtes de rangement prévu à cet effet et déjà placé dans la TimeMachine. En fait il ne restait plus qu'a attendre les amis de Bulma pour que Bra puisse retourner à son époque. 

Les Briefs n'attendirent pas longtemps car déjà la famille Son au complet apparurent devant eux. Ils étaient venus ensemble, c'était déjà bon signe. Ils saluèrent les Briefs et ne manquèrent pas de remercier Bra pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis cette dernière prit en aparté Goten pour encore lui parler des événements du combat contre Cell.

Elle s'assît alors derrière la TimeMachine et enjoignît le fils cadet de Goku à l'imiter, ce qu'il fît.

« Goten..je sais ce que tu ressens envers Gohan, je l'ai bien ressenti hier mais n'oublie jamais que c'est ton frère et qu'il t'adore plus que tout, ca je l'ai bien vu aussi et je serai même pas étonné qu'il soit plus en colère contre lui-même que toi tu ne l'es contre lui. » fit Bra d'un ton affectueux.  
« Je sais..mais...même si je sais que parce que Gohan était en colère qu'il a été si méchant avec moi, j'arrive pas oublier et chaque fois que je vois Gohan, je pense à ce qu'il m'a fait quand il était en colère et j'arrive pas à oublier ça... » se confia Goten l'air assez perturbé.  
« C'est pas oublier que tu dois faire car c'est impossible là tout de suite mais il faut que tu essaye de penser aux moments plus joyeux que tu as eu avec Gohan car ce sont certainement les souvenirs les plus nombreux et qui reflètent la vrai personnalité de ton frère et non pas cet unique instant contre Cell où Gohan a totalement perdu la raison. Je sais que ce sera pas facile mais il faut que tu essaie, je pourrais pas repartir sereinement dans mon époque en sachant que toi et Gohan n'êtes plus les deux frère soudés que j'ai connu en arrivant. » conseilla Bra pour que Goten puisse surmonter son traumatisme.  
« J-Je...je veux bien essayer car moi aussi je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.. » fit Goten presque nostalgique de l'avant Cell.   
« Allez allons rejoindre les autres. » dit Bra en se relevant et en tendant sa main vers Goten.

Le jeune métis ne répondit rien mais pris la main tendue par Bra et se releva pour aller rejoindre le reste de la Z-team qui était arrivé entre temps. 

Vint alors l'heure des adieux. Bra dit au revoir à tout le monde, même à son père qui était étonnamment là. Elle prit néanmoins un peu plus de temps pour Gohan dont on voyait clairement la tristesse.

« Gohan, j'ai été vraiment très heureuse de te revoir ainsi que d'avoir pu partager beaucoup de moments avec toi et n'oublie pas, ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ce n'était pas toi, je le sais très bien alors ne t'en veux pas trop et occupe toi bien de ton frère comme tu l'a toujours fait. » fit Bra tout en ayant au préalable relevé la tête de Gohan de ses deux mains.  
« Moi aussi j'ai été très content de te connaître Bra, tu es la seule qui me comprends vraiment et ça c'était vraiment très agréable et tes conseils m'ont bien aidés, j'espère que tu reviendra nous voir.. » répondit Gohan dont les larmes étaient aux bords de ses yeux.  
« Bien sur que je reviendrai car tu vas beaucoup me manquer. Je ne pourrai pas revenir tout de suite car j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire à mon époque mais c'est certain que je reviendrai. » dit Bra dont les larmes commençait aussi à arriver.

Bra se déplaça alors vers Goten pour aussi lui faire ses adieux.

« Goten j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance et pense bien à ce que je t'ai dit » déclara-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Goten.  
« C'est dommage que tu dois partir mais c'est normal t'as des Cyborgs à battre ! » s'exclama joyeusement Goten.  
«J'espère bien les vaincre, merci. » répondit Bra en se dirigeant vers sa TimeMachine. 

Une fois installé à l'intérieur, elle régla la date de destination, ferma le hayon amovible et d'une main adressa encore un signe d'au revoir tandis que son engin temporel s'éleva dans les airs.

La Z-team au sol fit le même signe d'au revoir avec un sourire aussi large que celui de Bra qui laissa tout de même échappé une larme car même si elle était contente de rentrer à son époque, le fait de quitter tout ce petit monde qui l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, ému assez la métisse-saiyenne. Le plus dur étant de quitter son père et Gohan auquel elle était beaucoup attachée.

La TimeMachine disparu alors en un éclair.


	25. Retour vers le Futur

Dans la Capitale de l'Ouest dévastée par les Cyborgs C-17 et C-18, la TimeMachine de Bra apparu soudainement et se posa au sol. Bra en sorti rapidement et appuya sur le bouton pour encapsuler sa fameuse machine. Un fois l'engin rangé dans la boîte à capsule, Bra resta un moment à fixer les ruines de la ville. Ce n'était pas une vue plaisante et maintes et maintes elle a fort attristée la jeune métisse-saiyenne mais elle ressentait tout de même une sensation agréable car après tout elle était de retour chez elle avec l'espoir d'enfin vivre en paix grâce à la force acquise dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps.

Mais le plus gros du travail ne serait pas d'éliminer ses deux ennemis de toujours mais bien la reconstruction qui s'en suivra car il y aura vraiment beaucoup à reconstruire ou à rénover pour les rares bâtiments encore salubre. 

Par contre les proches qu'elle avait perdu ne pourrais, eux, être reconstruit mais au moins Bra aurait la satisfaction de pouvoir voir les vivants vivre en paix et en sécurité dans un monde débarrassé des Cyborgs.

 

Une explosion soudaine sorti précipitamment Bra de ses pensées et le fait que cette déflagration était vraiment très proche inquiéta beaucoup la métisse-saiyenne car cela semblait venir de la Capsule Corp. Bra s'y rendit alors à toute vitesse.

 

Un peu avant, sur place, la situation était délicate pour Bulma, les deux Cyborgs lui faisait face et venait de faire exploser le bâtiment voisin pour montrer qu'il ne rigolaient pas. 

«Je te le répète encore une fois, elle est partie où ta fille ? On s'ennuie et on aimerait bien s'amuser un peu avec elle, c'est la seule combattante encore valable sur cette maudite planète. » fit C-17 d'un ton menaçant mais souriant.  
« En même temps si tu n'avais pas tué tous les autres, on en serait pas là » reprocha C-18 à son frère.  
« J'y peux rien si il était tous si fragile, soeurette. » répondit le cyborg au foulard rouge d'un ton amusé.  
« Pfff » fit C-18 comme seule réponse.  
« Et donc tu vas répondre à ma question où je dois aussi te tuer ?! » demanda une fois de plus C-17 à l'intention de Bulma.  
« J-Je...je ne te dirai rien, tas de ferrailles ! » répondit Bulma qui malgré la pique envoyé à l'égard des Cyborgs n'était pas à l'aise du tout.  
« Tsss..tu vas donc mourir comme tes amis, c'est dommage pour toi. » menaça C-17 en levant sa main pour frapper la mère de Bra. 

Mais au moment où le cyborg voulu abattre sa main sur Bulma, il ne put le faire, son poignet étant retenu. Il essaya bien de forcer mais il lui était impossible de se défaire de la mystérieuse emprise dont il était victime. 

C-18 se recula de deux pas, surprise, avant d'avertir son frère.

« C-17, c'est Bra ! Fait attention ! »  
« Bra ?! Mais comment peut-elle..?! » réagît C-17 étonné que cette poigne si puissante soit en fait la fille de Bulma.

Cette dernière mit le bras qu'elle avait empoigné derrière le dos du cyborg et le remonta un peu pour donner une sensation de douleur au frère de C-18. Ce qui fonctionna car on voyait une grimace de douleur apparaître sur le visage de C-17.

«Joue avec des adversaires à ta hauteur, lâche !» dit Bra avant de lancer C-17 sur C-18 sans que celle-ci ne puisse éviter son frère.

Bra avait mis tellement de force dans ce lancer que les deux cyborgs valsèrent au loin, défonçant quelque rares ruines sur leur passage. 

« Maman reste bien ici, je vais m'occuper des ces deux-là une fois pour toute ! » cria Bra.  
« Mais tu n'es pas de taille contre eux quand ils sont ensemble ! » s'inquiéta Bulma de voir sa fille si confiante.  
« T'inquiète Maman, je suis beaucoup plus forte qu'à mon départ. » rassura Bra d'un air chaleureux.  
« Fait attention à toi tout de même. » fit Bulma tout de même pas très rassurée. 

 

La métisse-saiyenne fit un large sourire à sa mère puis alla alors rejoindre les deux cyborgs encore un peu secoué par la nouvelle force de Bra.

« C-17 ! Plus question de jouer là ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus forte que d'habitude alors on y va ensemble et on lui met une raclée à cette morveuse ! » éructa C-18.  
« Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu devenir aussi forte mais je suis d'accord avec toi, à deux on va la faire souffrir ! » se réjouit C-17.  
« Mais ne la tue pas sinon on va vraiment s'ennuyer ! »  
« Oui je ferai un effort, promis. » 

Bra arriva alors face aux jumeaux cybernétique, l'air sérieuse mais sereine.

« Il est temps que votre règne de terreur se termine ! » cria-t-elle  
« Arrête de causer et viens par ici qu'on te mette la fessé ! » fit C-17 d'un ton arrogant.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et fonça vers les deux androïdes, paré de son aura jaune or. Elle mit un coup de poing à C-17 qui le fit de nouveau valser puis elle envoya un coup de pied vertical dans le menton de C-18 qui n'eut même pas le temps de voir l'attaque de Bra. 

« Ca c'est pour mon père ! » vociféra Bra en tendant le bras et préparant un kikoha destructeur à destination de C-18 qui était à terre.

Le dernière chose qu'on vit avant que C-18 disparaisse dans une puissante vague d'énergie était la peur sur le visage de la Cyborg. Sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et qu'elle ne ressentira plus jamais. 

Après la dissipation de la fumée, C-18 et les ruines derrière elle avaient laissé place à un grand cratère encore un peu fumant. 

« C-18 !! Comment...comment tu as pu détruire C18 ? Tu nous égalait en 1 contre 1 ! » cria C-17 médusé par le fait que Bra venait de tuer sa sœur si facilement.

Ignorant la question de son adversaire, Bra se rapprocha de lui en une fraction de seconde. C-17 recula un peu, tendit son bras et écartant sa main, il tira un kikoha en direction de Bra qui le dévia d'une facilité déconcertante. 

C-17 commença lui aussi à éprouver de la peur car pour la première fois, il combattait quelqu'un qui semblait bien plus fort que lui. De plus Bra avait détruit C-18 d'une seul vague d'énergie. 

Le cyborg recula de peur mais fut vite rattrapé par Bra qui lui asséna un coup de poing si puissant qu'il transperça le cyborg de part en part. Au moment de l'impact on avait pu entendre un cri de rage et de tristesse de part de Bra qui venait enfin de venger son mentor, son père et les amis de sa mère. La métisse-saiyenne en avait les larmes aux yeux et se figea un moment, le temps que C-17 prennent bien conscience du fait qu'il venait d'être défait et qu'il était sur le point de mourir.  
Une fois ce moment passé, Bra retira son bras du ventre de C-17 et de ses deux mains expédia le cyborg à moitié mort dans les airs et lui lança un Burning Masenko qui désintégra l'androïde en un rien de temps. 

Bra repassa en forme de base tout en regardant encore le ciel.

«J'y suis arrivé Gohan, j'ai vaincu les Cyborgs, j'espère que tu es fier de moi là où tu es. » fit Bra souriante et une larme coulant sur sa joue.

 

A la Capsule Corp., Bulma était inquiète, deux secousses s'était faite ressentir et le combat entre Bra et les Cyborgs ne devait pas y être étranger. Sa fille semblait très confiante quant à l'issue du combat mais cela n'avait que peu rassuré Bulma car elle avait encore en tête les dernières fois où Bra était revenue dans un état pitoyable suite à confrontation musclée avec C-17 et C-18.

Mais l'idée que Bra puisse vaincre ces cyborgs qui terrorisait le monde depuis maintenant 15 ans effleura l'esprit de Bulma et elle se mit à sourire tellement cette pensée était plaisante. 

Des bruit de pas se firent alors entendre. Était-ce sa fille ou les cyborgs ? Difficile à dire même si le bruit ne semblait pas venir de deux personnes mais d'une seule. Bulma se risqua alors de sortir de la Capsule Corp. et eu la réponse à son questionnement : C'était bien sa fille qui était devant elle et elle n'était même pas amochée par le combat comme si ce dernier avait paru facile pour la métisse-saiyenne.

Bra s'arrêta quand elle vit sa mère sortir du bâtiment où elle se trouvait et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je les ai eu Maman, ils ne nous poserons plus jamais de problèmes. » fit-elle simplement d'un air heureux voire même soulagé.

Bulma ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment tellement la nouvelle annoncée par Bra était incroyable. Ces cyborgs qui semblait invincible tellement ils avaient fait de victimes parmi ses proches, avait apparemment été vaincu par sa fille unique. Gohan avait donc vu juste en lui disant qu'un jour Bra vaincrait ces maudits tas de ferrailles. 

« Tu les as...vraiment détruit ? » répondit Bulma encore incrédule.  
« Oui il n'en reste plus rien, on va enfin avoir la paix. » fit Bra un peu amusé par la tête médusé de sa mère.  
« Enfin... » arriva seulement à dire Bulma tout en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Bra fit de même et entoura de ses bras sa mère.

« C'est dommage que Gohan ne soit plus là, j'aurais tant voulu fêter cette victoire avec lui. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton triste malgré sa brillante victoire.  
« Je sais, c'est dommage mais je suis certaine qu'il t'a vu de là-haut et qu'il est l'homme le plus fier et le plus heureux du paradis grâce à toi. » répondit Bulma pour rassurer sa fille.  
« Je l'espère... » dit Bra encore un peu triste.

 

Sur ces mots, la mère et la fille retournèrent à la Capsule Corp. pour enfin commencer la reconstruction tant attendue depuis 15 ans mais d'abord Bra raconta en long et en large tout ce qu'elle avait vécue lors de son voyage dans la passé. Sa seconde rencontre avec Gohan, Végéta et les autres. Comment elle avait acquis une force bien supérieur aux Cyborgs en si peu de temps, l'apparition de Cell et tous les événements qui en ont découlé. Cependant elle garda pour elle ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin du combat contre Cell. La seul chose dont elle parla c'est le moment où Végéta pris la défense de Bra marquant bien que le fier prince de saiyens, réticent à considérer Bra comme sa fille au départ, avait finalement de l'affection pour elle ce qui étonna Bulma, elle qui avait rarement vu Végéta montrer quelque signe d'affection que ce soit. 

Bien sur ce dont elle parla le plus était son père et Gohan. Elle était vraiment intarissable sur le sujet et on voyait vraiment tout le bonheur qu'elle avait eu à passer des nombreux moments avec les deux personnes auquel elle tenait le plus à cette époque. Car même si Gohan était plus jeune qu'elle et qu'au début c'était vraiment étrange, elle finit par s'y habituer et à vraiment voir le Gohan qu'elle connaissait sous un autre jour. D'ailleurs Bra dit bien à sa mère qu'elle comptait retourner dans le passé revoir Gohan et les autres mais bien sur pas avant que la reconstruction soit bien avancée. 

Bulma, elle, écoutait attentivement le récit de sa fille et était vraiment ravie de voir Bra si rayonnante, si heureuse quand elle parlait car elle ne l'avait jamais vu si radieuse depuis la mort de Gohan et c'était vraiment un réel plaisir de voir sa fille ainsi. 

Après son long récit, Bra sorti sa boîte à capsule et montra à sa mère ce qu'elle avait rapporté du passé grâce à la Bulma du passé. Ces quelques cadeaux enchantèrent Bulma car cela allait fortement aidé pour la reconstruction et ainsi l'accélérer grandement. 

Bulma s'autorisa même un trait d'humour assez cocasse.

« Je me remercie moi-même, j'ai fait du bon travail comme d'habitude ! » dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Bra éclata de rire avec cette petite blague bien placée et Bulma fini par l'imiter, cela faisait aussi bien longtemps que la mère et la fille n'avait plus ri comme ça et cela faisait un bien fou aux deux survivantes de la famille Brief. 

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je crois qu'on a beaucoup de travail ! Il faut d'abord prévenir la population que les cyborgs sont enfin détruits et puis penser à tout reconstruire. » se reprit Bulma en pensant au travail qui l'attendait maintenant.  
« Tu as raison, vaincre les cyborgs était la partie facile maintenant le plus gros reste à faire. » répondit Bra en reprenant elle aussi son sérieux.  
« 'La partie facile '..j'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse dire ca un jour à propos des Cyborgs.. » fit Bulma d'un air étonné.  
« Moi non plus mais grâce à ta TimeMachine ainsi que Gohan et ses amis cela a été possible. » répliqua Bra. 

Bulma et Bra sortirent alors de la Capsule Corp., l'air heureuse et prêt à relever le défi qu'était la reconstruction du monde après 15 ans de terreur, de mort et de destruction.


	26. 4 ans plus tard

Une paix durable s'était installé sur Terre, la vie avait repris son cours paisible. 

Chez les Son cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu une si longue période de calme et que toute la famille était là pour en profiter. Il faut dire que Goku n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour que sa famille reste unie en n'ayant cesse d'essayer de réconcilier ses deux fils qui s'était brouillé à la fin du combat contre Cell. Et à force d'effort, Goku vit assez rapidement le fruit de son travail car dès les premières heures suivant leur dernier combat, Goten semblait déjà enclin à pardonner son frère pour ses actions. Il avait fallu tout de même au jeune métis-saiyen plus d'une année pour finir par pardonner complètement Gohan et ainsi retrouver la forte relation fraternelle que les deux fils de Goku partageaient.   
Cependant, cette relation ne fut pas entièrement comme avant. Goten s'était un peu détaché de son frère et passait bien plus de temps avec son père qu'auparavant, ce dernier partageant les centres d'intérêts du jeune garçon comme le combat et l'entraînement. 

Comme il fut convenu entre Goku et Chichi, Goten eut tout de même l'obligation de suivre le cursus standard que tout enfant se devait de suivre pour avoir un minimum de connaissance et d'aptitudes autre que les arts martiaux. Et en matière d'études, Goten savait très bien qu'il pouvait compter sur Gohan pour l'aider ainsi que l'encadrer pour qu'il passe ce cursus avec succès. D'ailleurs c'était Gohan qui avait préparé Goten à son entrée à l'école pour qu'il soit au même niveau que les élèves de la classe où il allait entrer. Goten apprit donc à compter, à lire et à écrire grâce à l'enseignement que lui avait prodigué Gohan. 

Concernant ce dernier, il avait bien sur reprit les études avec ardeur car il avait lui aussi prit beaucoup de retard même si ses études sur Asraya comblait déjà une bonne partie de son retard. Au départ Gohan prit des cours par correspondance pour pouvoir étudier à la maison et ainsi pouvoir étudier tout en préparant Goten à son entrée à l'école. Une fois son petit frère prêt à prendre le chemin de l'école, Gohan s'inscrivit lui aussi dans une école de la Capitale de l'Est proche de celle de Goten. 

 

Et c'est précisément devant l'école de Goten que l'on retrouve Gohan après une journée qui était devenue routinière depuis maintenant 3 ans. Le fils aîné de Goku n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la mort de Cell car a part avoir grandi en taille son apparence était identique, arborant toujours la même coupe de cheveux que Bra lui avait faite avant le combat contre Cell et vêtu de la même chemise blanche à boutons et du pantalon noir qu'il aimait porter quand il ne combattait pas. 

La cloche de l'école retentit alors et quelques instants plus tard, Goten sorti du bâtiment et c'est bien lui dont l'apparence avait le plus changé. Il n'avait plus la même coupe de cheveux que son père mais plutôt une coupe qui ressemblait assez fort à celle qu'avait Gohan sur Namek mais avec des épis de cheveux bien moins épais. Concernant ses vêtements, il ne portait plus en permanence sa tenue de combat mais avait plutôt un T-shirt vert sur les manches et jaune ailleurs ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu foncé.

« Alors ca a été ton contrôle de math ? » demanda Gohan qui avait fait réviser Goten toute la soirée d'hier.  
« Je crois bien, j'ai répondu à tout mais c'était pas facile. » répondit Goten pas trop sur du résultat qu'il aura pour ce contrôle car décidément, les maths c'est pas du tout son truc.   
« Ce serait bien que tu ai réussi car ta moyenne est pas terrible » fit remarquer Gohan.  
« On verra bien mais pour l'instant j'ai faim ! » déclara Goten un peu insouciant.  
« Parfois, je me demande quand tu n'a pas faim ! » plaisanta Gohan.  
« Quand je dors » répondit malicieusement Goten avec un grand sourire.

Gohan éclata de rire de cette facétie de son jeune frère puis, après s'être mis à l'écart dans une ruelle déserte, mis deux doigts sur son front et disparu en un instant avec son jeune frère pour réapparaître devant la maison familiale.

A peine arrivé Goten se rua à l'intérieur, déposa son cartable à l'entrée et fila vers à table pour voir ce qu'avait préparé Chichi. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs encore occupé à préparer le quatre heures de ses fils et quand elle eut fini, elle se retourna pour mettre la nourriture à table et vit alors Goten déjà à table avec ses baguettes dans sa main droite prêt à dévorer sa collation. 

Gohan de son côté avait pris le temps d'aller poser son cartable dans sa chambre puis de revenir à table. Ce qui montrais bien qu'il n'était pas aussi affamé que son jeune frère.

La nourriture à peine posée sur la table que Goten se servait déjà une bonne portion tout en faisant attention d'en laisser tout de même pour Gohan sous peine de se faire gronder par sa mère.

Une fois les deux métis-saiyen rassasié, Chichi pu alors commencer à questionner ses fils sur leur journée passé à l'école comme elle le faisait chaque jour après la collation de quatre heures.

Goten préféra dire à sa mère que tout avait bien été et ne parla pas de son contrôle de math car Chichi avait toujours tendance à tout dramatiser puis à prendre Gohan comme exemple d'élève sérieux que Goten devrait suivre, etc..et toujours cette même comparaison ne plaisait que peu au jeune métis-saiyen. Comparaison qui ne plaisait pas plus à Gohan qui trouvait qu'une telle comparaison n'avait pas lieu d'être car lui et son frère ne partageait pas le goût des études et qu'il était donc normal que les résultats n'étaient pas les mêmes. Mais comme toujours, Chichi n'en faisait qu'a sa tête et c'est pour ca aussi que Goten préférait donc confier ses difficultés scolaires à Gohan qui était bien plus compréhensif, même si il restait assez sévère, car il ne dramatisait pas comme sa mère et ne se mettait jamais à crier, ce qui plaisait bien plus à Goten.

Gohan, lui, n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes, les études allant fort bien, Chichi n'avait que très rarement à redire. Elle rouspétait plus quand Goku ou Goten venait 'déranger' Gohan dans ses études pour aller s'affronter dans les montagnes alentours. Cependant cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Gohan qui, même si le combat n'était pas sa passion, ne disait pas non à un peu d'exercice physique après de longues sessions d'études car cela lui changeait les idées et le maintenait en forme, même si au départ, Gohan fut très réticent à l'idée de continuer les arts martiaux car il voyait bien que cela lui apportait plus de malheur que de bonheur mais Piccolo pensa que Gohan devait travailler la gestion de sa colère et se maintenir en forme car même si la paix était là, on ne pouvait jamais être sur qu'elle dure indéfiniment. 

Ces conseils lui rappela ceux de Haakan et de Kvasir qui furent très judicieux car si Gohan avait totalement arrêté de s'entraîner, pas sur qu'il aurait pu vaincre Cell par après. C'est donc ces souvenirs et l'insistance de Piccolo qui convinrent Gohan de ne pas abandonner l'entraînement. Mais pour rassurer Goten qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil le fait que Gohan continue à se battre, ce dernier et Piccolo passèrent une année dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps pour que le fils aîné de Goku maîtrisé la grande colère qui survenait lors de sa transformation en Super Saiyen 2 comme Goku avait nommé cette transformation. 

Une année ne fut d'ailleurs pas trop court car Gohan avait eu encore plus de mal que sur Asraya pour maîtriser sa colère tellement elle était grande. Mais à force de persévérance et d'entraînement, ainsi que la ténacité de Piccolo, Gohan réussit à se contrôler et à pouvoir utiliser sa force nouvellement acquise sans pour autant s'en prendre à n'importe qui même si Piccolo remarqua que Gohan conservait un caractère plus dur et un peu impulsif. 

Alors que les deux garçons étaient occuper à débarrasser la table, Goku revint à la maison. Il s'était entraîné toute la journée avec Piccolo, ce qui rendait un peu jaloux Goten parfois, et maintenant il aimerait bien faire une petite session de combat avec ses deux fils qui était toujours un challenge bien plus relevé.

« Alors les gars, on va s'entraîner dehors ? » demanda Goku dont la tenue de combat était assez abîmée.  
«Je me change et j'arrive Papa ! » cria Goten tout content de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.  
« Goku ! Goten à école demain et sûrement des devoirs à faire donc tu ira t'entraîner tout seul ! » cria Chichi fort peu contente de voir que Goku ne se souciait pas trop de la scolarité de Goten.  
« Mais Maman, j'ai été à l'école toute la journée, je peux bien aller m'amuser un peu ! » protesta vivement Goten.  
« Pas question ! Les devoirs d'abord, les loisirs ensuite! » répondit Chichi, intransigeante. 

Et comme souvent lors d'un désaccord entre Chichi et Goten, ainsi que Goku généralement, ce fut Gohan qui trancha la question 

«Je pense que Goten peut bien aller s'entraîner un peu avec Papa du moment que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps car Maman a raison pour une chose, tu as sûrement des devoirs à faire pour demain. » fit-il d'un ton calme mais sérieux.

Voyant que même Gohan était pour laisser Goten aller s'amuser, Chichi se plia à l'avis de Gohan et laissa donc Goten aller s'entraîner avec son père.   
Ce que ce dernier fit sans se faire prier, il alla se changer dans sa chambre puis revint dans la pièce de vie, remercia Gohan pour avoir convaincu leur mère de le laisser sortir et partit avec Goku, laissant Gohan et Chichi seuls à la maison, le fils aîné ayant décliné l'invitation de son père préférant faire ses devoirs d'abord avant de se reposer. 

Comme promis Goten revint de son entraînement d'avec son père assez tôt car il savait très bien que si il restait trop longtemps, il serait privé d'entraînement le jour suivant par Gohan. Comme à l'accoutumé, Goten était dans un état lamentable, sa tenue de combat était sacrément bien abîmée et l'odeur de transpiration qu'il dégageait ne plaisait pas du tout à Chichi mais elle n'eut pas à s'en plaindre car Goten se dirigea de lui même dans la salle de bain pour s'y laver. Bien sur le temps où Goten prenait toujours son bain avec Gohan qui le lavait était révolu car il s'estimait trop âgé pour ça et qu'il pouvait prendre soin de son hygiène seul. 

Vint ensuite le moment des devoirs pour le fils cadet de Goku. Il n'aimait pas ça mais le fait que souvent il passait ce moment là avec Gohan compensait largement l'aspect peu attirant des devoirs scolaires. Par contre pour Gohan c'était bien sur l'un des ses moments favoris car d'abord, les études c'était son truc et de plus, il aimait beaucoup aider Goten dans ses devoirs ainsi que lui ré-expliquer ce que Goten n'avait pas bien compris et souvent les explications de Gohan était plus claires que celles du professeur aux yeux du fils cadet des Son.

Les devoirs terminé pour chacun des deux frères, le souper pouvait alors commencer. C'était généralement un moment de grande discussion souvent animé par ce que Goku et Goten avait fait pendant leur entraînement quotidien. Gohan et Chichi, eux, écoutèrent religieusement ce que Goten racontait avec beaucoup d'entrain et de plaisir. Gohan restait lui plus discret sur sa journée et ne parlais que rarement de lui, préférant plutôt réagir sur les 'aventures' de son frère avec son père.

Après le souper, Gohan et Goten aimait aller contempler le ciel souvent étoilé de la région pour que Gohan fasse un petit cours d'astronomie à son jeune frère dont c'était bien la seule matière qu'il aimait. De plus Gohan avait toujours une anecdote ou une histoire à raconter sur l'une ou l'autre étoile.

Ce rituel d'observation des étoiles était l'une des rares choses qui était restés immuables depuis bien longtemps car datant d'avant Namek, ce qui paraissait déjà une éternité pour les deux garçons.

L'histoire racontée et la fatigue aidant, Gohan et Goten rentrèrent à la maison pour aller se coucher et ainsi attaquer une nouvelle journée. 

 

Une semaine plus tard et malgré qu'une période de vacances avait commencé, toute la famille était déjà levé de fort bonne heure car Chichi voulait aller faire les magasins avant la foule de l'après-midi et Goku et ses fils voulaient profiter de la radieuse journée qui s'annonçait pour aller s'entraîner et puis terminer par une séance de pêche au lac non loin de la maison.

Mais une annonce à la télévision, souvent allumée le matin, allait bouleversé le programme de la famille Son.

 

Cet après-midi venez participer au 2e Tournoi des Arts Martiaux Junior ! Le gagnant de ce grand tournoi sera récompensé d'une somme de 1 million de zénis et son challenger malheureux recevra lui la somme de 500 000 zénis. Tous les enfants de 4 à 15 ans sont les bienvenus ! 

Les inscriptions sont ouvertes, venez nombreux!

La récompense assez faramineuse promise au vainqueur fit un choc à Chichi qui voyait enfin un intérêt au goût, bien trop démesuré à son avis, pour le combat de son fils cadet car cette passion allait pouvoir renflouer les finances désastreuses du ménage.

« Tiens ils font des tournois juniors maintenant ? Y'avait pas ca quand j'y participait. » s'étonna Goku.  
«C'est pas drôle ces tournois, y'a jamais d'adversaires intéressant. » fit Goten d'un air blasé.   
« Pourtant tu vas y participer Goten ! On a besoin de cet argent ! » s'exclama Chichi qui était sortie de sa léthargie.  
« Mais Maman, c'est pas drôle, je vais m'ennuyer ! Papa c'est un adulte et Gohan il voudra pas participer... » rouspéta Goten très peu motivé à participer à ce tournoi.   
« Je veux rien savoir Goten ! Pour une fois que ta lubie des arts martiaux va nous servir à quelque chose d'utile, tu ne va pas faire le difficile ! » répondit Chichi d'un ton sévère.   
«Goten, pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Bra de participer ? Elle adore se battre avec toi et si ca peut rapporter de l'argent, ce ne serait pas plus mal car comme ça Maman pourra encore te cuisiner plein de bonnes choses à manger ! » intervint Gohan pour une fois de plus désamorcer la dispute naissante entre Chichi et Goten.   
« Oh oui c'est une bonne idée ça ! Elle est forte pour son age, je m'amuserai bien avec elle ! » s'enthousiasma Goten qui venait de trouver de l'intérêt à ce tournoi.  
« Bien ! Goten va donc chez Bulma voir si Bra peut participer et si oui donne leur rendez-vous au tournoi pendant que moi je vais me préparer. » fit Chichi voyant que Gohan avait enfin convaincu son jeune frère.  
« Tu veux que je t'y transporte Goten ? Ca ira plus vite. » demanda Gohan.  
« Non ca va je peux y aller en volant, ca ira vite aussi. » répondit Goten en quittant la table et se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison.

Goten parti, Goku vit que Gohan fut légèrement déçu que Goten décline ainsi son aide.

« Hé bien Gohan, t'a l'air déçu. » dit Goku un peu étonné.  
« Oh c'est rien, c'est juste que je me rends compte que Goten veut de plus en plus tout faire tout seul ...je regrette un peu l'époque où je m'occupais de lui tout le temps pour tout, j'aimais bien moi... » répondit Gohan, un brin nostalgique.  
« Goten grandit et veut montrer qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand, c'est pour ca qu'il a préféré aller chez Bulma tout seul mais quand il a vraiment besoin d'aide, c'est toujours chez toi qu'il vient n'oublie pas ça. » fit très justement remarquer Goku.  
« Oui tu as raison Papa, il faut encore que je m'habitue à ca. »  
« Bon je vais me préparer alors si on va tous à ce tournoi. » rajouta-t-il en se levant pour aller vers sa chambre.

 

Arrivé à la Capsule Corp. Goten se pressa de sonner à la porte de la maison pour demander à voir Bulma qui apparu quelques minutes plus tard. 

Goten lui expliqua le but de sa visite et la réaction de Bulma ne se fit pas attendre.

« Oh c'est pas une mauvaise idée car au départ Bra voulait y participer mais Végéta lui avait dit qu'il n'y aurait sûrement aucun adversaire intéressant donc qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle continue à s'entraîner avec lui » expliqua-t-elle.  
« Mais c'est clair que si toi tu y participe, ca sera plus intéressant pour elle. » rajouta Bulma.  
« Alors elle peut participer ? » demanda Goten impatient.  
« Oui ca lui fera plaisir de se battre contre toi. Allons lui annoncer avant qu'elle ne commence son entraînement. » répondit Bulma en se dirigeant vers la salle de gravité de Végéta.

La bas, se tenait une petite fille en kimono mauve, les cheveux bleu lavande qui formait une petite queue de cheval. C'était Bra qui attendait Végéta. Elle avait beau n'avoir que 4 ans, elle était déjà aussi passionné par le combat que ne l'était Goten.

La jeune métisse-saiyenne se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas et son visage s'illumina en voyant son second adversaire préféré car si elle aimait beaucoup s'entraîner avec son père car elle y apprenait beaucoup de choses, avec Goten c'était plus amusant car il était bien moins stricte que Végéta. En fait Goten ne l'était pas du tout car tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'amuser à se battre contre elle, pas lui faire subir un entraînement draconien comme le faisait Végéta. 

« Goteeen !!! » cria-t-elle en courant vers le fils cadet de Goku.  
« T'es venu pour te battre avec Papa et moi ? Ou juste contre Papa ? C'était trop bien la dernière fois ! » s'enthousiasmait déjà Bra.  
« Non non sinon on va encore casser la salle de ton Papa et ta Maman va encore se fâcher. » répondit Goten se souvenant de son dernier combat contre Végéta qu'il n'aimait toujours pas en tant que personne mais en tant qu'adversaire, c'était tout autre chose. 

De plus, Goten et Végéta avait une affaire à régler tous les deux depuis le confrontation pour l'un des Dragon Ball bien avant le retour de Gohan d'Asraya. Mais cette revanche n'eut pas l'effet voulu car après une heure de combat intensif et le départ Bra, signe que les deux combattant pouvait vraiment se lâcher; où aucun des deux combattants ne semblait prendre l'avantage, ils se lancèrent dans un duel de vague d'énergie qui se résulta par l'explosion de la salle de gravité ainsi que des pièces annexes de la Capsule Corp., heureusement inoccupés. 

Les deux combattant furent retrouvé inconscient dans les débris et emmenés auprès de Dendé pour une remise sur pieds expresse. S'ensuivit une engueulade mémorable de Bulma et Chichi dont Goten n'aimerais pas revivre.

« Mais t'es là pour quoi alors ? » demanda Bra.  
« J'aimerais bien que tous les deux on participe au Tournoi des Arts Martiaux de cette après-midi. Ma maman veut que j'y participe pour gager la récompense mais ce serait plus drôle si tu y participais toi aussi. » répondit Goten.   
« Oh oui ce serait trop bien ! Mais il faut voir si Maman est d'accord. » s'exclama Bra ravie de la proposition de Goten.  
« Je lui en ai déjà parlé et elle est d'accord donc il n'y pas qu'a y aller. » expliqua Goten.  
« Chouette ! Mais t'es pas habillé pour le combat, ca va pas ! » remarqua la jeune métisse-saiyenne.  
« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant mais on se donne rendez-vous au tournoi tout à l'heure, OK ? » dit Goten pour pouvoir s'en aller, sentant que Végéta arrivait et n'ayant pas du tout envie de lui parler.

Bra hocha de la tête et Goten s'en retourna chez lui pour se préparer pour le tournoi.

 

A peine rentré que Goten fonça dans sa chambre, mit sa tenue de combat dans son sac de sport et ressorti aussi tôt pour aller trouver Gohan dans sa chambre, car depuis 2 ans les deux frères avait chacun leur chambre, et ainsi hâter son départ pour le tournoi.

La chambre de son frère étant vide, le jeune garçon chercha ailleurs et en se retournant vit Gohan sortir de la salle de bains avec juste une serviette de bain noué à sa taille. 

« Dépêche toi Gohan, il faut y aller sinon les inscriptions vont être fermées. » pressa Goten.  
« J'ai plus qu'a m'habiller et on y va, ne t'inquiète pas. Profite-en pour déjà te mettre en tenue de combat, tu gagneras du temps, une fois sur place. » rassura Gohan devant l'empressement de son jeune frère.   
« D'accord mais je parie que je serai prêt avant toi ! » s'exclama Goten.  
« Ca c'est ce que tu crois ! » répondit Gohan d'un air de défi. 

Goten fila se changer aussi vite qu'il pouvait ne prenant même pas la peine de ranger ses vêtements et les laissant donc par terre en un tas informe. Il sorti assez vite de sa chambre pour finalement voir que Gohan l'attendait déjà devant sa porte. 

« J'ai failli attendre.. » se moqua Gohan.  
« Comment t'a fait, j'ai été super rapide pourtant ?! » s'étonna Goten.  
« C'est simple, moi j'avais juste à m'habiller alors que toi tu devais te déshabiller, sortir ta tenue de combat de ton sac et puis t'habiller, donc forcément que j'ai été plus vite, j'avais moins de choses à faire. » expliqua Gohan dont la capacité de réflexion épata une fois de plus Goten.  
« Ah zut, j'y avais pas pensé, c'est malin. » fit Goten un peu dépité.  
« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais parfois trop impulsif Goten, réfléchis un peu avant de dire ou faire quelque chose sinon ca peut te jouer des tours. » moralisa quelque peu Gohan.  
« Oui je sais, tu me le dis souvent.. » dit Goten un peu déçu de son erreur.  
« Allez viens, c'est pas très grave et au moins tu y pensera peut-être pour la prochaine fois » consola Goten en mettant son bras gauche sur l'épaule gauche de Goten pour l'emmener au salon.

La famille Son, prête à partir, se ressembla autour de Gohan et disparu en un éclair pour réapparaître devant l'entrée du Tournoi des Arts Martiaux toujours situé sur l'île de la Papaye. 

L'entrée était impressionnante avec ses grandes sculptures antiques de part et d'autre ainsi que le bâtiment tout au fond qui semblait assez massif. 

L'importante foule présente était aussi impressionnante et oppressait un peu Goku et sa famille, peu habituée à tant de monde en un même endroit. 

« Il y a encore plus de monde qu'à l'époque ou je participais, c'est incroyable. » dit Goku épaté.  
« C'est vrai qu'il y a du monde, c'est étonnant » acquiesça Gohan en regardant tout autour de lui.

Mais cette foule n'intéressait que peu Goten qui était déjà parti à la recherche du stand pour les inscriptions au tournoi. Ce qu'il trouva aisément, le stand se trouvant adossé à l'entrée. Goten y donna son nom, son prénom et son âge plus une petite croix en signe de signature pour confirmer son inscription.

Gohan, Goku et Chichi arrivèrent peu après et la famille entière pénétra dans l'enceinte du Tournoi des Arts Martiaux qui était assez énorme et contenait moult échoppes vendant principalement à manger mais aussi des ballons pour les enfants ou des stand de tirs à la carabine ou autre distractions foraines pour amuser les spectateurs avant le début du Tournoi lui-même. Bien sur toute cette nourriture en étalage tentait beaucoup Goten tellement l'odeur était alléchante mais il préférait s'empiffrer après l'effort qu'avant, se sentant plus à l'aise avec un estomac moyennement rassasié que trop plein. 

 

A l'entrée du stade des éliminatoires se trouvait la famille Brief au grand complet, Bulma, Bra, Végéta et même les parents de Bulma étaient présents pour encourager leur petite fille.

Les familles Son et Brief se saluèrent chaleureusement alors que Végéta s'approcha de Goten d'un air toujours aussi désagréable. 

« T'a pas intérêt à te transformer en Super Saiyen ou utilisé le Kaïoken sinon c'est moi que tu vas combattre à la place de ma fille » fit le saiyen d'un ton menaçant.  
« Papa...arrête de faire toujours le méchant avec Goten » protesta Bra.

Puis se tournant vers Goten, elle ajouta : 

« Mais Papa à raison, tu dois pas tricher avec tes transformations Goten ! »   
« J'en avais pas l'intention Bra, ne t'inquiète pas car se serait pas amusant. » répondit Goten en ignorant splendidement Végéta et sa menace ce qui fit enrager le père de Bra qui voulu corriger le jeune métis mais en fut empêcher par Bulma qui lui avait pris le bras tout en lui disant tout bas : 

« T'énerve pas pour si peu Végéta, pense à ta fille qui, elle, apprécie beaucoup Goten » 

Végéta, d'un geste brusque se défît de la poigne de Bulma mais écouta sa compagne et ne fît rien à l'égard de Goten. 

Une annonce micro priant les participants du tournoi à rejoindre l'intérieur du stade pour procéder aux éliminatoires stoppa les discussions entre les deux familles. 

« Goten, je te confie Bra, fait bien attention à elle et bonne chance à vous deux ! » fit Bulma un peu inquiète même si elle avait confiance en Goten.

Gohan s'approcha de son jeune frère pour lui donner un dernier conseil avant leur départ pour les éliminatoires.

« Goten n'oublie ce que je t'ai ce matin, ne soit pas trop impulsif sinon ca te jouera des tours. »  
« Et bien sur, amusez vous bien, c'est le plus important ! » rajouta-t-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci aux deux jeunes métis-saiyen.  
« Oui j'oublierai pas cette fois-ci et c'est sur qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, dommage que tu participe pas ! » répondit Goten d'un air enjoué.  
« Hé non si il participe, je pourrais pas gagner ! » protesta Bra qui même si elle n'avait jamais vu Gohan combattre, elle savait très bien qu'il était très fort, son père l'avait assez dit pendant ses nombreuses séances d'entraînement. De plus Goten n'avait pas manqué d'en parler aussi.  
« Ah parce qu'avec moi tu penses gagner ? » s'offusqua Goten sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
« Si tu transforme pas, bien sur que je peux ! » répondit Bra d'un air certain.  
« Bon vous verrez bien ca sur le ring mais si vous partez pas maintenant, aucun de vous deux ne pourras gagner ! » rappela Gohan voyant que les deux jeunes métis n'était pas encore parti. 

Ce qu'ils firent prestement pour ne pas rater les éliminatoires. Ces derniers ne furent d'ailleurs qu'une formalité et il n'était donc pas étonnant que Goten et Bra se retrouvèrent dans le stade principal où se tenait le tournoi à proprement dit.

Stade qui avait plus que doublé depuis l'époque où Goku participait avec ses amis. Le ring de combat était bien plus grand et des gradins avait été construit pour permettre l'accueil du public de plus en plus nombreux au fil des éditions. Surtout pour l'édition Senior du Tournoi mais l'édition Junior était certes moins populaire mais attirait pas mal de monde tout de même.

C'est d'ailleurs dans ces gradins que s'installèrent les familles Son et Brief en attendant que les éliminatoires se terminent car pour avoir une bonne place il valait mieux s'installer assez tôt.

A peine arrivé Goku et Végéta trouvait déjà le temps long car l'inactivité n'était pas dans leur nature et de plus ils n'étaient venus que pour faire plaisir à leur enfants respectifs car sinon ils auraient bien préféré rester chez eux à s'entraîner durement.   
Gohan, lui, avait été prévoyant et avait apporté un petit cahier d'exercices de mathématiques pour combler l'ennui de l'attente du commencement du tournoi. Bien sur cette précaution plu beaucoup à Chichi qui était toujours ravie de voir son fils aîné si assidu pour les études. Cependant il fut parfois distrait par Bulma qui lui montrait des photos de ses dernières inventions dont Gohan était toujours friand. Il lui était même arrivé de participer à l'élaboration de quelque unes des inventions de Bulma. C'était d'ailleurs comme cela que Gohan se faisait de l'argent de poche en travaillant à la Capsule Corp. pendant les vacances scolaires. C'était pour le jeune garçon à la fois passionnant, rémunérateur et il voyait aussi les applications pratiques de certains cours qu'il suivait. 

Le Docteur Brief regardait avec sa fille et Gohan les dernières inventions qu'elle montrait au métis-saiyen alors que Chichi et la mère de Bulma discutait ménage et chiffons. 

Les gradins se remplirent peu à peu au fil du temps qui passait pour finalement être rempli après moins d'une heure. Il fallu encore une demi-heure pour enfin voir l'arbitre du tournoi arriver sur le ring et annoncer le début du tournoi.

 

Dans la salle d'attente des combattants, Goten regarda par la sortie qui menait au ring pour avoir un aperçu de la foule qui allait le regarder combattre. L'aperçu qu'il eu ne le rassura pas beaucoup car il avait beau avoir combattu des ennemis de la pire espèce, c'était toujours dans des endroits désert à l'abri du regard des gens et bizarrement le fait d'être regardé par tant de monde l'angoissait un peu. Pas qu'il ai peur de faire une piètre prestation mais tous ces gens l'oppressait quelque peu. Cela devait être du au fait qu'il n'y pas l'habitude d'être ainsi regardé par tant de monde. 

Mais l'annonce du premier combat auquel Bra participait, sorti Goten de ses pensées.

« C'est déjà ton tour, ne fais pas trop mal à ton adversaire tout de même. » prévint Goten sachant que Bra n'avait pas toujours le contrôle de sa force.  
«Je ferai attention promis ! » répondit joyeusement Bra.  
« Bonne chance » répliqua Goten avec un grand sourire et en posant sa main sur la tête de Bra.  
« Merci ! » fit la jeune fille tout en rejoignant le ring extérieur.

Arrivé sur le ring, Bra vit que son adversaire était déjà là et l'attendait de pied ferme. Il avait une tenue de combat similaire à celle Bra sauf qu'elle était verte foncé. Le garçon ne portait pas de chaussures, avait les cheveux noirs assez court mais hérissé. Il était déjà en position de combat quand l'arbitre annonça l'affiche du match.

« Le premier match opposera Bra, 4 ans à Eitarō, 10 ans ! »


	27. La Finale

Eitarō s'élança sur Bra, confiant en sa propre force et le fait que son adversaire n'avait que 4 ans, la victoire ne pouvait donc lui échapper. Mais cet espoir fut brisé en un instant quand Bra esquiva le coup porté par le garçon tout en l'agrippant et le lançant en dehors des limites du ring. Eitarō s'écrasa lamentablement sur le mur derrière Bra même si l'impact fut assez léger. 

Quand Bra se retourna, on vit fort bien la déception sur son visage.

« C'est déjà fini ?! C'est pas drôle... » rouspéta-t-elle.

L'arbitre mit un temps avant de déclarer Bra vainqueur du combat tellement il fut étonné par la rapidité à laquelle ce dernier c'était terminé.

Bra descendit du ring quand l'arbitre annonça le match suivant, annonce qu'elle n'écouta pas, sachant que Goten ne passait qu'au 4e match. Elle alla cependant voir son adversaire malheureux qui était toujours affalé contre le mur, sonné et abasourdi par sa rapide défaite. 

« Ca va ? Je t'ai pas trop fait mal ? » demanda la petite fille aux cheveux lavande.  
« Non...ca va...merci..mais t'es sacrément forte, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'envoie si loin, si facilement... » répondit Eitarō encore un peu sonné.  
« C'est normal c'est mon papa qui m'a entraîné et il est super super fort, c'est l'un des plus fort du monde ! » s'exclama Bra plein d'enthousiasme et de fierté.  
« Je veux bien le croire vu ta force.. » fit alors Eitarō en se relevant.

Les deux jeunes combattant regagnèrent alors l'intérieur du stade, Eitarō dit au revoir à Bra alors que cette dernière se dirigea vers Goten.

« T'as vu ? Je lui ai pas trop fait mal ! » se réjouît Bra.  
« C'est bien tu as bien réussi à maîtriser ta force et le combat a été très vite. » répondit Goten souriant.  
« Oui c'était pas drôle, je l'ai poussé trop fort... » fit Bra toujours un peu déçue de son combat bien trop rapide à son goût.

Alors que le 2e match était terminé et que le 3e était sur le point de commencer, dans les gradins l'ennui se faisait sentir chez les familles Son et Brief. 

« Tseuh ! Quel ennui ! Ce gamin n'était clairement pas de taille face à Bra ! Si tous les combats sont comme ça, ca va vite me gaver ! » pesta Végéta.   
« Arrête de rouspéter, Végéta, c'est amusant de voir tous ces enfants se combattre gentiment, ca change des tes combats violents dans cette salle de gravité » répliqua Bulma.

Végéta ne répondit rien car il savait qu'il était inutile de continuer vu le caractère têtu de Bulma.

«Je crois que de toute façons on aura pas de combat intéressant avant que Goten et Bra ne se retrouve face à face » dit Goku tout haut l'évidence que personne ne voulait faire remarquer.  
« Oui pour vous deux ce sera sûrement le seul combat qui vous intéressera mais nous on est pas si difficile » persifla Bulma dont les plaintes des deux saiyens l'exaspérait un peu.  
« Bulma à raison, je trouve ca aussi sympa ces petits combats entre enfants même si c'est vrai que Goten contre Bra, ca va être un sacré spectacle. » intervint Gohan tout en regardant la fin du 3e match qui annonçait donc le 4e et l'entrée en piste de Goten.

« Pour le 4e match nous aurons Goten, 11 ans contre Minoru, 15 ans. » annonça l'arbitre. 

 

Les deux adversaires arrivèrent en même temps sur le ring. Minoru semblait confiant alors que Goten laissait transparaître un léger malaise du à la foule de spectateurs le regardant.

L'arbitre sorti du ring et les deux garçons se mirent en position de combat. Goten passa à l'action le premier en déplaçant en hyper-vitesse pour venir asséner un coup de poing dans le visage de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne vit pas venir Goten mais dans un réflexe il marmonna rapidement quelque chose. Ce qui eu pour but de stopper net le jeune métis qui était comme figé, ne parvenant pas à toucher son adversaire. 

Après un court moment d'étonnement, Goten mit de plus en plus de force dans son poing qui recommençait à bouger mais assez lentement. 

Voyant qu'il avait réussi à immobiliser Goten, Minoru se pressa de lui envoyer un uppercut, voyant que sa technique ne tiendra pas très longtemps contre la force de son adversaire.

Goten vola alors à l'extrémité du ring. Il se releva pour être en position assise et fixa son adversaire se demandant bien quelle technique Minoru avait employé car malgré son expérience du combat, il n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de technique. Mais justement, cette technique inconnue et le fait de devoir trouver un moyen de la contrer redonnait un peu d'intérêt dans ce match dont Goten n'attendait pas grand chose au départ. 

« Belle technique, je la connaissait pas ! Ce match devient intéressant ! » déclara Goten en se rapprochant de son adversaire.  
« Merci mais je dois dire que tu es aussi très fort car ma technique d'immobilisation n'aurait pas duré très longtemps si je n'avais agis avant, tu es d'ailleurs le premier à avoir mis à mal cette technique, bravo » répondit Minoru.  
« Merci aussi mais ma force ne servira à rien si je n'arrive pas à te toucher » fit Goten d'un ton presque excité par le challenge.  
« Hé hé, c'est le but » répondit Minoru pas peu fier de sa technique.  
« Mais je te battrai tout de même ! » se vanta Goten qui se replaça en position de combat.  
« Je demande à voir...petit ! » ricana Minoru  
« Hé ! Je suis pas petit ! C'est toi qui est grand ! » répondit Goten, outré.

Et comme pour se venger de l'outrage, Goten se lança à nouveau sur Minoru, poing en avant pour tenter d'atteindre Minoru, oubliant sa technique d'immobilisation. Le résultat de cette attaque fut identique à la dernière et Goten se retrouva, une fois de plus à terre au bord du ring.

« Ce Minoru n'est pas bête, il a fait exprès de traiter Goten de 'petit' pour qu'il s'énerve et fonce tête baissé...pourtant j'avais dit à Goten de ne pas s'emballer comme ça, après il fait n'importe quoi... » fit Gohan voyant son jeune frère se faire malmener par son adversaire.   
« Oui, il est comme ça depuis quelque temps alors qu'avant il n'était pas si impulsif...c'est étrange... » mentit Goku car il avait bien une idée sur la raison du changement de comportement de Goten mais pour ne pas culpabiliser Gohan, il préféra ce mensonge.   
« Mais je comprends pas, avec moi, il n'est jamais aussi vite irrité même si il est un peu trop impulsif parfois. » s'inquiéta Gohan.  
« C'est normal, tu ne le vois que rarement en situation de combat depuis la mort de Cell et de plus, tu ne l'insulte pas toi ou quand tu le fais, c'est toujours sur le ton de l'humour mais tu dois le voir pendant les entraînements avec moi et Piccolo, on a vite fait de l'irriter et ainsi avoir le dessus. » expliqua Goku.

Ces explications montrait à Gohan que finalement, il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son frère qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ce qui l'attrista un peu, peut être devrait-il plus être présent pendant les entraînements de son petit frère ? Cela rentrait alors en conflit avec ses études dont Gohan consacrait beaucoup de temps.

« Mais tu n'a pas essayé de corriger ca ? » demanda Gohan.  
« Oh je ne fais que lui dire mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il n'écoute que toi ! » répondit Goku.  
« Bon... » fit Gohan en se levant pour se rapprocher le plus possible du ring.

A mi-parcours, il s'arrêta net en voyant que Goten se relevait mais qu'il ne se jeta pas de suite sur Minoru mais plutôt qu'il s'assît à terre, les jambes croisé et la main sur le menton. 

Voyant cela, Gohan retourna vers son père et les autres.

« Hé bien tu n'allait pas aider Goten ? » demanda Goku.  
« Non je crois qu'il a compris par lui même donc il n'a plus besoin que je lui rappelle ce que je lui ai dit ce matin. » répondit Gohan en s'essayant.  
« Ah c'est donc ca qu'il fait assis par terre... » comprit Goku en regardant Goten.

Et en effet, ce dernier s'était assît à la grande surprise de son adversaire. Mais ce dernier décida d'attendre intrigué par ce que mijotais Goten.

Goten de son côté s'était bien rappelé la mise en garde Gohan et tenta de trouver un moyen pour contourner la technique de Minoru. C'est alors que le jeune métis-saiyen se souvint d'une technique que lui avait apprit Goku il y a quelque temps. C'était une technique très basique et peu efficace contre des adversaires vraiment fort mais avec son adversaire du jour, cela pourrait fonctionner. 

Goten se releva, l'air confiant et se lança sur Minoru qui fut sur le coup un peu déçu que toute cette attente n'avait servi à rien vu que Goten continuait à faire la même erreur. Gohan de son côté était plus circonspect car il se disait que Goten devait forcément avoir une idée en tête car il avait vraiment l'impression que son jeune frère avait enfin compris qu'il devait réfléchir. 

Minoru, lui, n'eut pas eu le temps d'être déçu très longtemps car à mi-distance, Goten se déplaça vers la gauche tout en laissant une image rémanente devant Minoru et répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que Minoru soit entouré de doubles de Goten. Le terrien fut décontenancé par cette technique étrange et regarda tout autour de lui d'un air inquiet car il ne pouvait savoir ou était le vrai Goten et donc d'où allait sortir la prochaine attaque du métis.

Profitant de cette panique, Goten frappa Minoru d'un coup de coude dans le dos qui envoya valser le terrien sur l'arbitre qui s'effondra avec Minoru.

« Hum...Minoru est hors-ring ! Ce sera donc Goten le vainqueur de ce match étonnant ! » s'écria l'arbitre en se relevant.

Goten, ravi de sa victoire, descendit du ring et s'approcha de l'arbitre.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait tomber, je vous avais pas vu. » dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crane, souriant mais un peu embarrassé.  
«Oh ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà vécu pire avec ton père ! Car tu es bien le fils de Son Goku n'est-ce pas ? » répondit l'arbitre   
« Oui c'est bien mon père, vous avez bien deviné » fit Goten.  
« Hé bien, je sens que ce tournoi va être intéressant si tu y participe ! » se réjouit l'arbitre.   
« Merci ! » répondit Goten en se dirigeant maintenant vers l'intérieur du stade.

Une fois rentré, Bra se précipita sur lui pour le féliciter de sa victoire contre un adversaire certes faible mais avec une technique assez déconcertante au premier abord. 

Les combats suivants se déroulèrent normalement et sans surprise, Goten et Bra se hissèrent assez facilement en finale. Le moment tant attendu par les deux métis allait enfin arrivé car leur précédant combats ne leur avait apporté que peu de satisfaction.

« Et maintenant, place à la Grande Finale de ce Tournoi des Arts Martiaux Junior avec les deux finaliste qui ont été plus qu'étonnant tout au long du Tournoi, cela promet un combat spectaculaire ! » annonça l'arbitre très enthousiaste à l'idée de voir le fils de Goku et cette petite fille que Goten semble connaître. Cela allait lui changer des combats qui soit se terminait en 2 secondes soit était peu passionnant.

A l'intérieur du stade, Goten et Bra trépignaient d'impatience d'enfin pouvoir se battre contre un adversaire digne d'intérêt.

« Goten tu vas voir comment je me suis super bien entraîné depuis la dernière fois ! Je suis sur que je vais gagner ! » triompha déjà la jeune métisse-saiyenne.  
« J'ai hâte de voir ça mais ne croit pas gagner si facilement ! » répondit Goten   
« Mais n'oublie pas ta promesse sinon mon papa va venir te donner une fessée ! » rappela Bra.  
« J'ai pas oublié ne t'inquiète pas. » fit Goten tout en évitant de faire une réflexion sur Végéta dont il était loin d'en avoir peur.

Soudainement ils entendirent un bruit assez caractéristique et puis sentirent une présence bien connue. Les deux métis se retournèrent quasi en même temps pour voir que c'était Gohan qui était apparu derrière eux.

« Gohan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux te battre avec nous ? » s'étonna Goten tout en plaisantant.  
« Oh oui, ce serait trop cool ! » s'enthousiasma Bra qui n'avait pas compris le trait d'humour de Goten.  
« Non ce serait pas drôle, je gagnerais trop facilement. » se moqua quelque peu Gohan même si il n'avait strictement aucune idée du niveau de Bra et Goten.  
« Mouais t'a peur c'est tout.. » répondit Goten tout aussi moqueur que son frère.  
« On verra ça plus tard, petit malin mais je ne suis pas venu juste pour me moquer de vous. » fit alors Gohan qui reprit un peu de sérieux.

L’aîné des métis-saiyen s'accroupit alors plaça une main sur le dos de Goten et Bra et les regardait d'un air chaleureux.

« Bon, je sais que vous avez envie de vous battre à fond mais n'y allez pas trop fort non plus, ne réduisez pas le stade en ruine... » 

« T'inquiète pas Gohan, on fera attention » répondit Goten un peu amusé de voir que Gohan que s'inquiétait pour le stade.  
« Oui on fera attention, maman m'a déjà dit de faire attention avant le tournoi. » fit Bra.  
« Très bien alors et Goten, garde bien en tête, ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, lors de ton premier combat, tu as failli l'oublier. » rappela Gohan.  
« Oui j'oublierai pas cette fois, je ferai pas la même erreur deux fois » répondit Goten.  
« Heu...excusez-moi... » intervint l'arbitre. « On vous attends... » rajouta-t-il un peu gêné.  
« Oui pardon, on arrive ! » dit Goten tout aussi gêné d'avoir fait attendre tout le monde.

Les deux jeunes métis se dirigèrent alors vers le ring tandis que Gohan retourna dans les gradins.

« Ca va t'es rassuré ? » se moqua légèrement Bulma.  
« Oui ca va, je crois que tout ira bien. » répondit Gohan avec sourire un peu gêné.  
« En tout cas, on va enfin avoir un combat intéressant ! » se réjouît Goku qui n'en pouvais plus des matchs précédant aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres.   
« Tss..ton fils à intérêt à se tenir tranquille, s'il pète un câble comme Gohan ca va mal se passer » fit Végéta d'un ton mesquin.

Cette petite phrase installa un silence pesant chez les familles Son et Brief, tous se rappelant les événements d'il y a 4 ans. 

Gohan fut bien sur le plus touché par cette déclaration et malgré la colère qui montait en lui, le métis resta immobile, le visage fermé. Il tentait de réprimer sa colère car il s'était promis que jamais plus il ne se laisserait déborder par la colère. Mais cependant, il tenait à ne pas laisser la phrase de Végéta sans réponse.

« Laisse Goten tranquille, il saura se contenir. » dit-il d'un ton sec en se levant.

Gohan descendit les gradins jusqu'au muret qui séparait le ring des gradins. Il s'appuya dessus et regarda le début du match entre Goten et Bra.

Ces derniers venait en effet de commencer leur combat. Goten n'était pas encore tout à fait dans le match car il avait ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Gohan et le fait qu'il voyait son frère seul en bas des gradins tendait à confirmer ses doutes. Cependant, il finit par se recentrer sur le match qu'il disputait en ce moment car son adversaire n'était plus un des ces faibles terriens mais Bra. 

La métisse enchaîna d'ailleurs coups de poing et coups de pieds pour tenter d'atteindre Goten mais pour l'instant, le frère de Gohan avait paré tous ses coups sans trop de difficultés.

Voyant que son offensive ne menait à rien, elle s'arrêta et mis un peu de distance entre elle et Goten.

Mais ce dernier ne laissa pas le temps à Bra de réfléchir et se lança vers elle pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre, coup qu'elle arrêta facilement. 

« Goten, t'es pas drôle t'es pas à fond ! » maugréa Bra au vu de la mollesse du coup que lui avait porté Goten.  
« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » demanda Goten qui avait toujours son poing retenu par les deux mains de Bra.  
« Oui, j'veux pas que tu me prenne pour un bébé ! » cria Bra un peu outrée.  
« Bon c'est d'accord » répondit Goten en forçant bien plus fort qu'auparavant.

Si fort que Bra ne put résister très longtemps et le poing de Goten fini par lourdement atteindre le ventre de Bra qui se plia en deux et eu le souffle coupé. 

La jeune métisse recula quelque peu tout en se tenant le ventre de douleur. Elle releva la tête montrant une expression de douleur sur son visage. 

« Ca va Bra ? Je t'ai pas trop fait mal ? » s'inquiéta un peu Goten, peu habitué à bien réguler sa force.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, fit exploser son aura et fonça sur Goten pour le frapper au visage de son pied droit. N'étant pas concentré, Goten ne pu parer ce coup et recula lui aussi de quelque pas du à la violence du choc. La fille de Végéta ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et tenta un coup de poing mais cette fois-ci Goten s'était reprit et bloqua son coup pour répliquer d'un coup de genou dans le ventre qui fut bloqué aussi par la jeune métisse-saiyenne. Goten donna un coup de tête sur le crâne de Bra qui chuta alors au sol.

La petite fille se releva assez vite et s'envola dans les airs. Une fois à bonne hauteur, Bra leva la main gauche, se concentra un instant et une boule d'énergie commença à se former et quand la sphère fut d'une taille respectable, Bra la lança en direction de Goten. 

Ce dernier vit venir la sphère et préféra l'éviter plutôt que de la dévier et de risquer de l'envoyer sur le public. Goten s'envola alors tout en se déplaçant vers la droite. Bra avait anticipé ce mouvement et se trouvait déjà derrière Goten mais le fils cadet de Goku vit Bra au dernier moment et dans un geste-reflexe, il mit une puissante manchette à la métisse qui se prit le coup en plein visage. Le coup était si fort qu'il envoya Bra dans un des murets séparant le ring des gradins. Le muret en question, cassa sous la force du choc. 

« Oh ! Bra est sorti du ring ! Goten est déclaré champion de ce Tournoi d'Arts Martiaux Junior ! » cria l'arbitre resté silencieux jusqu'ici, tellement épaté par le spectacle qu'avait offert Bra et Goten.

Les spectateurs ne réagirent pas tout de suite encore médusé par la sphère d'énergie qu'avait lancé Bra et le fait que les deux combattants pouvaient léviter dans les airs. Mais après un court moment de silence, le public était en liesse, tellement ravi d'avoir pu assister à un combat aussi spectaculaire. Les bravos et les applaudissement n'en finirent plus. 

Ce qui gênait un peu Goten, fort peu habitué à tant d'acclamation. 

« Bra, ca va ? Je t'ai pas fait trop mal ? » s'inquiéta une fois de plus Goten tout en aidant Bra à se relever.  
« J'ai un peu mal mais c'est pas grave » répondit Bra en se frottant le crâne de la main.  
« Par contre j'ai perdu...Papa va être fâché... » rajouta-t-elle un peu déçue.   
« Tu as juste perdu car tu es sortie du ring mais je suis certain que tu aurais continuer si c'était un combat sans ring. » réconforta Goten.  
« En plus t'es devenue super forte depuis la dernière fois, tu m'a épaté ! » rajouta-t-il.  
« C'est vrai ?! Tu trouves ?! » s'enthousiasma Bra dont la déception fut de bien courte durée.  
« Oui je trouve et si tu continue comme ça tu deviendra aussi forte que moi » fit Goten.  
« Un jour, je serai même plus forte que toi, tu vas voir ! » s'exclama Bra d'un ton fier. 

Goten ne répondit pas mais fit un sourire amusé de voir tant de conviction et d'enthousiasme chez Bra.

Les deux métis rentrèrent alors dans le stade sous les acclamations du public, toujours ébloui par la prestation des jeunes combattants. 

Dans les gradins, les familles Son et Briefs commencèrent à quitter leurs places pour aller rejoindre Goten et Bra à la sortie du stade réservé aux participants. Seul Gohan n'était pas présent car il était resté en bas des gradins puis avait disparu grâce à son Shunkan Ido. Ce comportement solitaire inquiétait un peu Goku et Chichi qui savaient pertinemment que quand Gohan agissait ainsi, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas et la remarque très désobligeante de Végéta devait y être pour quelque chose. D'ailleurs Bulma n'avait pas manqué de faire remarquer à Végéta qu'il aurait très bien pu s'abstenir d'une telle remarque, ce à quoi Végéta avait répondu par un habituel « Pfeu ! » montrant bien qu'il n'avait aucun remords. 

Peut être était-ce là une forme de vengeance pour l'humiliation subie il y a 4 ans ou une réelle inquiétude de voir Goten dans une colère aussi noire que celle de son grand frère ou alors c'était les deux en même temps. 

A l'extérieur du stade, Goten et Bra s'étonnèrent de voir Gohan seul à les attendre et le sentiment de Goten qu'il y avait eu un soucis pendant son combat avec Bra resurgit instantanément. Ce fut d'ailleurs sa première question.

« Gohan, ca va ? J'ai l'impression que tout à l'heure, il s'est passé quelque chose... » fit-il assez inquiet.  
« J'étais sur que l'avais senti...mais ce n'est rien, juste Végéta qui a fait remarque pas très sympa mais assez vraie dans un sens.. » répondit Gohan d'un ton peu joyeux.

Cette explication rendit assez en colère Goten qui commençait sérieusement à ne plus supporter Végéta et son comportement.

Et c'est la dessus que justement Végéta et les autres arrivèrent. Goten se retourna et lança un regard noir au Prince des Saiyens et lorsqu'il voulu se diriger vers lui, il fut arrêté par Gohan. 

« Goten ne fais pas ça, ca n'en vaut pas la peine. » dit-il en posant un main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère comme pour le retenir sachant très bien ce que Goten allait faire.

« Mais Gohan... » protesta Goten tout en voyant Gohan s'éloigner et s'adosser à l'ombre d'un arbre non loin de là. Comprenant Gohan, Goten n'insista pas et puis sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur son pantalon. Il baissa le tête pour voir que c'était Bra.

« Dis Goten, qu'est-ce qui l'a fait mon papa pour que Gohan soit triste comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle dubitative.  
« Apparemment, il a dit quelque chose de méchant à Gohan et ca ne lui a pas plu. » répondit Goten avec le peu d'information qu'il avait.   
« Et bien, de quoi ca parle ici ? » intervint Bulma, curieuse.  
« De ce que Végéta à dit à Gohan.. » répondit Goten d'un ton assez sérieux.  
« Oh...oui mais c'est tout Végéta ça, il ne sait pas se retenir de faire des remarques désobligeante.. » déplora Bulma.  
« J'ai encore le droit de dire ce que je veux ! » s'exclama Végéta qui en avait marre que tout le monde critique ses propos à l'égard de Gohan.  
« Et toi, cesse de me regard... » s'interrompit Végéta qui avait soudainement ressenti une aura agressive qui lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs.

D'ailleurs toutes les personnes capables de ressentir les auras furent pris d'un léger effroi. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas était plutôt dans l'incompréhension mais eurent aussi un sentiment d'inquiétude car voir de si valeureux combattant ainsi n'était pas du tout rassurant.

Les sensitifs à l'aura oppressante dirigèrent leur regard vers Gohan qui semblait en être la source. Ce qui était plutôt étonnant car il n'était pas transformé comme lors du combat contre Cell. 

Goten, dont l'aura lui rappela de très mauvais souvenir, pris son courage à deux mains et alla vers son grand frère pour désamorcer la situation qui commençait à être très délicate. 

« G-Gohan...arrête ça tu fais peur à tout le monde... » fit Goten d'un ton calme et chaleureux même si une légère peur se ressentait dans sa voix.

« Pardon Goten...» dit laconiquement Gohan d'un ton bas mais chaleureux tout en posant sa main sur le tête de Goten. 

L'aura agressive disparue aussi tôt et l'incident fut clos...Cependant Gohan ne voulu pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite préférant aller à la Capitale de l'Est avec Goten et Bra pour pouvoir décompresser un peu après cet incident. 

Avant le départ des trois métis-saiyen, Goku s'était d'abord assuré que son fils aîné était bel et bien calmé et qu'il pouvait retourner à la maison l'esprit tranquille. Quand le père fut rassuré par son fils aîné, il laissa les trois jeunes s'en aller, ou plutôt disparaître, et s'en retourna auprès de sa femme et de ses amis.

 

Pendant ce temps là dans l'espace intersidéral, un vaisseau spatial fonçait droit sur la Planète Terre . Ce vaisseau avait l'air de type commercial vu l'absence d'arme lourde contrairement à son poursuivant qui l'avait pris en chasse et faisait feu de toutes parts. 

Alors que le vaisseau commercial allait entrer dans l'atmosphère terrestre, le réacteur droit fut touché par un des tirs de son poursuivant. Le réacteur prit feu mais le vaisseau continua sa course folle mais il tanguait beaucoup et semblait être difficilement contrôlable.  
« Le vaisseau est touché et va sûrement s'écraser sur cette planète...on les poursuis toujours ? » demanda l'un des poursuivants.

« Oui le Boss nous a demandé de ne pas les laissez s'échapper alors si ils survivent au crash, on doit les attraper ! » répondit l'autre poursuivant.  
« Ok, ne les perdons pas de vue alors sinon ca va chauffer pour nous aussi. » fit alors le premier.

Et en effet le vaisseau en perdition alla s'écraser quelque part dans les montagnes du Nord. Son poursuivant arriva quelque minutes plus tard et se posa non loin du lieu du crash. 

Les deux individus sortirent de leur vaisseau et allèrent voir si il y avait un quelconque survivant. 

« Le vaisseau ne semble pas en trop mauvais état donc les fuyards doivent être encore vivant. » dit le premier.  
« Oui mais ils ont l'air d'avoir déjà fui leur vaisseau car je vois ni de corps ni de signe de vie » fit le deuxième déjà à l'intérieur.  
« Ca m'étonne pas. Sort de là qu'on se mette à le chercher au plus vite, je me les gèle ici ! » cria le premier.

Les deux hommes se mirent alors à la recherche des occupants du vaisseau commercial.


	28. Un nouveau défi.

Deux personnes courraient dans une épaisse forêt de sapin blanc, car recouvert d'un couche de neige assez importante, l'expression de leur visage n'exprimait clairement pas de la joie mais plutôt de la peur, de l'angoisse comme si ils fuient quelque chose ou quelqu'un. En observant bien on pouvait voir que deux autres personnes les poursuivaient et ces personnes là n'avait rien d'amicale avec pour preuve les armes blanches qu'ils avaient à la main ainsi qu'une expression presque machiavélique se lisait sur leur visages.

L'une des deux personnes poursuivie avait de plus en plus de mal à courir car elle avait été blessé dans le crash de son vaisseau et au bout d'un moment la douleur se fit tellement forte qu'elle ne pu même plus marcher et fut contrainte de s'arrêter, au grand désespoir de la personne qui l'accompagnait. La personne encore vaillante, fit asseoir celle qui était blessé puis se prépara à la confrontation avec ses deux poursuivants malgré le fait que son compagnon d'infortune l'enjoignait de fuir mais il resta sourd à ses supplications et dégaina l'épée qu'il avait et se concentra. Une aura blanche apparu alors tout autour de l'épée et l'épéiste se mit en garde. 

« Regarde moi ca, on dirait qu'il a enfin envie de se battre, ca va être plus drôle que de leur courir après ! » dit l'un des poursuivants.  
« Parle pour toi moi ca m'amuse bien cette petite chasse à l'homme ! » répondit l'autre.  
« Alors ca ne te dérangera pas si je m'en occupe ? » fit le premier.  
« Oui vas-y, fais toi plaisir mais ne traîne pas trop, le Boss n'aime pas les traînards ! » dit le second.

Le premier s'avança alors pour faire face à l'épéiste toujours en posture de garde. Son poursuivant fut intrigué par l'étrange aura qui entourait l'épée de son adversaire mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela car il pensait que cela devait juste être un artifice pour impressionner l'ennemi. Confiant il se jeta sur son opposant, épée en l'air pour finir sur l'épée de son adversaire qui avait réussi à parer le coup malgré la force du coup porté.

« Tu as plus de force que tu n'en à l'air d'avoir, ca va être plus intéressant que je ne le pensait ! » se réjouît l'homme à l'allure de mercenaire.

Son jeune opposant ne répondit qu'en levant son épée pour lever la garde son adversaire et ainsi, dans un mouvement impressionnant de rapidité, transpercer le mercenaire de sa lame affûté. Ce dernier n'avait plus du tout son air suffisant mais une expression d'incompréhension.

« Co-Comment.. » fit il avant de tomber au sol, mort. 

Le vainqueur de ce rapide combat ne jubila pas car il savait qu'il avait encore un second mercenaire qu'il devra sûrement combattre si lui et son compagnon voulait avoir la vie sauve. Le problème était qu'il ne voyait plus son prochain adversaire, il avait disparu de son champ de vision.

« Très impressionnant...tu as transpercé son armure avec une telle facilité alors que malgré sa légèreté et sa fine épaisseur, elle est très résistante » fit le second mercenaire.

L'épéiste à l'aura blanche se retourna et vit le mercenaire agrippant le compagnon blessé du combattant victorieux. 

« Lâche mon père ! » cria-t-il alors prêt à bondir sur le mercenaire.  
« Lâche ton épée d'abord ou ton père y passe avant même que tu ai pu m'atteindre ! » répondit le preneur d'otage.

Le fils du blessé s'exécuta et lança son épée un peu plus loin.

« Bon garçon... » dit l'homme qui lâcha le père du garçon et se dirigea vers lui.  
« Dis-moi...avant que je ne te tue, j'aimerais savoir une chose...qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ton épée pour qu'elle arrive à transpercer une armure aussi résistante que la nôtre ? Ce serait cette étrange aura blanche, la responsable ? » demanda l'homme au regard vil.  
« Oui...c'est ca.. » commença le garçon avec une légère peur dans la voix.  
« Grâce à cette aura blanche mon épée peut devenir aussi dur que du Katchin. » termina-t-il.  
« Oooh..je vois, technique intéressante, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. » répondit le mercenaire étonné par la réponse du garçon.  
« Mais je peux faire d'autre chose aussi. » dit le jeune épéiste.  
« Ah ? Et quoi donc ? » demanda l'homme de main d'un air assez curieux.  
« Ceci ! » cria soudainement le jeune homme.

Et d'un coup, le mercenaire sentit que quelque chose l'avait lui aussi transpercé, il baissa la tête et vit la pointe l'épée du jeune garçon lui sortir du ventre avec toujours cette mystérieuse aura blanche.

« Sale...morveux... » dit l'homme transpercé qui venait de comprendre l'astuce qu'avait employé son adversaire.

Après ces mots, il tomba lui aussi à terre, sans vie. 

 

Au dessus de toute cette agitation, Piccolo avait assisté à toute la scène de combat. Il se trouvait là car il fut troublé dans sa méditation par le bruit assourdissant qu'avait fait le crash du vaisseau. Normalement il n'en aurait eu que faire mais les deux auras négatives qu'il ressentait l'avait incité à aller voir ce qu'il en était.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est originale cette technique...pas mal pour un gosse... » fit Piccolo à lui-même avec un sourire en coin.

Le namek décida de descendre voir ce qu'il en était et aussi connaître la raison de tout ce combat. Une fois au sol il vit en effet un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond, deux grandes mèches qui tombaient d'un côté et de l'autre de son visage et qui avait l'air d'avoir l'âge de Goten Il portait une tenue bleue foncée avec une ceinture noire. Le garçon était accroupi auprès d'un homme vêtu d'une tenue brun clair taché de sang par sa blessure.

« Vous..vous seriez pas Piccolo par hasard ? » demanda l'homme blessé.

Le mentor de Gohan ne répondit pas tout de suite, surpris par le fait que cette personne avait l'air de le connaître.

« Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?! » fit-il étonné.  
« Gohan m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous ressemblez exactement à la description qu'il m'en a faite.. » répondit le père du jeune garçon. 

Cette révélation fit comme un déclic dans l'esprit de Piccolo.

« Vous..vous venez d'Asraya, ceux qui ont recueilli Gohan après sa fuite de Namek ?! » s'exclama Piccolo qui allait de surprise en surprise.  
« Je vois que Gohan vous a parlé de nous aussi car oui nous sommes Asrayan. Je m'appelle Haakan et voici mon fils Léo. » dit l'Asrayan qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient.  
« Si vous êtes le mentor de Gohan vous devez aider mon père ! Il a été blessé pendant le crash de notre vaisseau ! » cria Léo tout en agrippant le pantalon du Namek.  
« Hum..c'est vrai qu'a cette allure là, il va mourir sous peu...je vais vous emmener chez Kami-sama, la bas, Dendé pourra soigner ton père en un rien de temps. » répondit Piccolo.

Et sans plus attendre, l'ancien démon mit Haakan sur son dos et prit Léo dans ses bras puis s'envola vers le Sanctuaire. 

Une fois arrivé, Piccolo vit que Dendé était déjà là, prêt à intervenir ce qui n'étonna pas le combattant Namek car il connaissait très bien les pouvoirs de vision de Kami-sama. Il déposa d'abord Léo puis il déposa Haakan à terre. Sans un mot Dendé commença à soigner le blessé avec ses pouvoirs curatifs et ne fallu pas plus de 10 secondes pour que l'Asrayan soit remis sur pied. Ce qui étonna fortement son fils qui trouva cette technique sacrément plus efficace que le kolto asrayan.

Haakan ouvrît les yeux et se redressa avec un air assez étonné car sa blessure mortelle avait complètement disparu.

« Je savais que les Nameks avait des pouvoirs spéciaux mais j'ignorais qu'ils étaient aussi efficaces. » dit-il en tâtant encore l'endroit de son ancienne blessure comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bel et bien disparue.  
« Tous les Nameks ne sont pas aussi efficaces, c'est juste que Dendé est le plus doué de sa génération. » fit Kami-sama  
« Je vois ca...merci beaucoup en tout cas. » répondit Haakan maintenant debout.  
« Ne me remerciez pas, je n'ai pas fait grand chose. C'est votre fils qu'il faut remercier, c'est lui qui a fait le plus gros du travail. » dit modestement Dendé.  
« C'est vrai qu'il a été brillant et je ne suis pas peu fier de lui ! » s'exclama Haakan tout en regardant Léo avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

Léo ne répondit pas mais le large sourire qu'il affichait en disait long sur la joie qu'il ressentait à cet instant. 

« Sinon je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici juste pour rendre visite Gohan. » fit Piccolo qui décidément aimait toujours aller droit au but.  
« En effet, on est pas ici en vacances même si revoir Gohan nous fera plaisir, surtout à Léo. » répondit Haakan.  
« Je propose qu'on aille directement chez lui, ca vous évitera de répéter votre histoire. » proposa Piccolo.  
« Oui c'est une bonne idée ! » fit Haakan.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Piccolo et Léo qui s'agrippèrent à Haakan pour se téléporter au Mont Paozu. Haakan se concentra un instant pour ressentir l'aura de Gohan et une fois trouvé, il disparut avec Léo et Piccolo.

 

A la demeure des Son, Gohan et Goten était déjà rentré. Le cadet était occupé à prendre une douche alors que l’aîné préparait avec sa mère le repas du soir. Goku de son côté faisait quelques étirements à l'extérieur.

Piccolo, Léo et Haakan apparurent soudainement devant Goku, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le saiyen.

« Bah..Piccolo...c'est qui ces gens-là ? »   
« Ces sont des Asrayans, ils sont là pour voir Gohan, il est là ? » répondit le Namek.  
« Des Asrayans ? Ca me dit quelque chose...ce serait pas la planète où été Gohan après Namek ? » tenta de se souvenir Goku.  
« C'est tout à fait ça. Alors, Go.. » s'interrompit Piccolo en voyant la porte de la maison s'ouvrir.  
« Piccolo, c'est toi ? » demanda Gohan qui avait entendu la voix de son mentor.  
« Gohan !! » cria Léo en se ruant sur son ami qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, ne laissant personne répondre à la question du fils de Goku.

Le jeune blond serra alors Gohan de ses bras au niveau de la taille du métis et laissa même échapper quelques larmes de joie.

Gohan, lui ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation et eu d'abord un air plein de surprise et d'incompréhension en regardant la tête blonde qui l'enlaçait. Puis il leva la tête pour regarder la seconde personne, qui se trouvait derrière Piccolo.

« H-Haakan ? » reconnut Gohan d'une voix surprise.

Puis il baissa à nouveau la tête, s'accroupît peu après tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon qui lui serrait la taille. 

« Léo ? C'est toi ? » fit-il incrédule. 

Et sans attendre la réponse de l'intéressé, Gohan serra à son tour fort dans ses bras, le fils d'Haakan tout ayant crié de joie « Léo !! ». L'étreinte dura un petit moment et arracha une petite larme à Haakan, ravi d'assister à des retrouvailles si émouvantes.

Puis Gohan finit par dire en regardant à nouveau Léo : 

«Je...je suis trop content de te revoir ! » s'exclama-t-il dans une joie non dissimulée.  
« Moi aussi je suis content de revoir, ca fait trop longtemps ! » répondit Léo avec toujours des larmes de joies sur le bords des yeux.  
« Je sais ca fait trop longtemps, j'aurais du venir te voir bien plutôt...mais bon, tu es là maintenant, je vais pourvoir te présenter à tout le monde et surtout à Goten ! » fit Gohan d'un ton très enjoué.  
« Oui tu m'a tellement parlé de lui que j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer » dit Léo tout aussi joyeux.  
« Et à moi on dit pas 'bonjour' ? » s'exclama soudainement Haakan qui s'était rapproché des deux garçons.   
« Si bien sur mais j'en ai été empêché par un jeune fou qui s'est jeté sur moi » répondit Gohan en plaisantant.  
« Ca fait plaisir de te voir si joyeux, ca me change de ton séjour sur Asraya ! » plaisanta à moitié Haakan.

Quand Gohan se releva pour saluer son ancien hôte et ami, ce dernier s'étonna de la taille qu'avait pris Gohan ces dernières années.

« Ce que tu as grandis ! J'aurais bientôt l'air petit à côté de toi quand tu sera un adulte ! »  
« Bah je triche un peu, moi je grandis et toi tu rapetisses » se moqua gentiment Gohan.  
« Hey depuis quand tu moques des anciens toi ! » fit Haakan tout de même amusé par le trait d'humour, certes peu habituel pour le Gohan qu'il connaissait.

Ce petit échange fit éclater de rire les 3 amis qui venaient de se retrouver, Goku et Piccolo s'étant mis un peu l'écart pour laisser Gohan discuter avec les Asrayans.

« Mais on va pas rester devant la porte comme ça, c'est impoli de ma part. » fit Gohan qui enjoignît alors ses invités à rentrer chez lui pour qu'il puisse faire les présentations correctement et aussi rattraper le temps perdu. 

Gohan insista une fois de plus pour que Piccolo se joigne aux retrouvailles mais comme à son habitude, le Namek déclina gentiment l'invitation. Cependant, Gohan ne se laissa pas démonter et insista encore allant même jusqu'à promettre un combat à pleine puissance à son mentor, chose qu'il avait toujours refusé depuis.   
Avec cette proposition à la fois inattendue, ce qui prouvait bien que Gohan tenait beaucoup à ce que Piccolo soit présent, et alléchante, Piccolo céda et entra lui aussi dans la demeure des Son, ce qui plu beaucoup à son élève qui était ravi d'avoir les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus chez lui.

Tout le monde s'assît alors autour de la table, Haakan se mit en face Gohan alors que Léo s'assît à côté du métis. On laissa l'autre place à côté de Gohan à Goten et donc Goku, Chichi et Piccolo prirent les places restantes.

Goten arriva alors, intrigué par tout ce bruit assez inhabituel et se demanda bien qui pouvaient bien être les deux invités. Comme ils semblaient bien connaître Gohan, Goten alla vers lui pour avoir des précisions. 

« Ah ! Goten tu es là !! » fit alors Gohan en se retournant.   
« Léo voici Goten, mon petit frère ! » rajouta-t-il à l'adresse du fils de Haakan.

Ce dernier se retourna avec un grand sourire car ravi de pouvoir enfin rencontrer le frère dont Gohan lui avait tant parlé. Il se leva et se présenta.

« Je suis très content de te rencontrer Goten car Gohan il m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis longtemps » fit Léo enthousiaste.

Goten mis un petit temps à réagir du à la surprise mais se reprit assez vite.

« C'est toi Léo alors...Gohan m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aussi, ravi de te rencontrer ! » s'exclama Goten tout aussi ravi de rencontrer un enfant de son âge et en plus un très bon ami de son frère.

Gohan se rassît à table mais cette fois-ci il se mit tout à gauche pour que Léo soit entre lui et Goten, ce qui permit aux deux plus jeunes de pouvoir faire connaissance. Chichi pour sa part avait déjà quitté la table, décidée à faire à manger pour tout le monde car ce n'était pas souvent que des amis de Gohan venaient à la maison et encore moins à l'improviste. Gohan, lui, présenta toute sa famille à Haakan alors que Léo continua de discuter avec Goten, le courant ayant l'air de bien passer entre eux, ce qui ravit Gohan bien évidement. 

A la cuisine, Chichi jeta un regard sur la tablée et son attention fut attiré par son fils aîné qui n'avait jamais été aussi joyeux et rayonnant qu'aujourd'hui. Pourtant Gohan n'était pas une personne morne, loin de là mais ici la différence avec le quotidien était flagrante. Chichi se reconcentra sur son dîner mais au vu du large sourire qu'elle affichait on voyait qu'elle était très contente de voir son fils si radieux.

A table, après que Gohan, parfois assisté de Goten, avait raconté ce qui s'était passé après son arrivée sur Terre jusqu'à maintenant, on évitant de parler de la fin du combat contre Cell, Haakan prit une expression plus sérieuse et entreprit de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé sur Asraya depuis le départ de Gohan. Si au départ le récit était somme toute assez anodin, a part le fait que Léo voulu se mettre aux arts du combat pour pouvoir lui aussi défendre ceux qu'il aime et ainsi prendre la même voie que Gohan qui était devenu presque un modèle pour le jeune garçon, au fur et à mesure que Haakan avançait dans son récit au plus il devint sombre. 

L'Asrayan expliqua qu'il y a deux ans, des rumeurs comme quoi des mercenaires allait de planètes en planètes en pillant ses ressources et asservissants sa population grâce aux élites du groupe qui était selon les dires, d'une force extraordinaire, certains disaient même qu'ils étaient bien plus fort que le tyran déchu Freezer. Ces rumeurs étant difficilement vérifiables car venant de planètes lointaines, Haakan n'en tint pas compte au départ Puis au fil du temps et des ses voyages commerciaux, l'Asrayan entendit de plus en plus de récits identique aux premiers, ce qui commença à l'inquiéter fortement mais ce ressentiment s'estompa quand on entendirent plus parler de ce groupe jusqu'à il y a deux semaines où soudainement, la capitale d'Asraya fut attaquée par ces mercenaires dont parlait les rumeurs. Selon Kvasir qui avait réussi à glaner des informations avant la prise de la Capitale Asryanne, les envahisseurs étaient là pour l'unique richesse de la planète, le kolto. 

De plus Kvasir confirma ce que les rumeurs disaient, la caste dirigeante était d'une force phénoménale. Aucune armée ni arme n'avaient pu les stopper. Leur chef voulant une victoire totale, il ordonna à tous les membres du Kaigir Suprême de lui prêter serment en signe de soumission. Cependant, Haakan, qui siégeait à ce Kaigir depuis plus d'un an, décida qu'il n'était pas question de se soumettre à quiconque ayant pris le pouvoir par la force. C'est alors qu'avant que des soldats de l'envahisseur viennent le chercher chez lui, Haakan organisa sa fuite avec Kvasir et il réussît sans trop de peine à quitter la planète avec Léo, Kvasir étant resté sur Asraya pour couvrir leur fuite.  
Une fois la planète loin derrière eux, le père et le fils n'eurent qu'une seul idée, allez demander de l'aide à la personne la plus puissante qu'ils connaissaient et qui serait peut être en mesure de vaincre les oppresseurs d'Asraya. Cette personne étant bien sur Gohan.

Pour terminer son récit, Haakan raconta que juste un peu avant son arrivée en vue de la Terre, un vaisseau de combat rapide appartenant aux envahisseurs les avaient rattrapés et après avoir évité leurs tirs pendant assez longtemps, ils furent touchés et s'écrasèrent dans les montagnes du Nord ou ils durent encore combattre leur poursuivants qui furent vaincus grâce au sang froid et la technique spéciale de Léo. 

Tous ces événements plomba la bonne ambiance qu'il y avait dans la maison, il y a quelque instants, les regards était graves et sérieux. Il y eu un silence pesant après cette histoire conté par Haakan et c'est ce dernier qui reprit la parole en s'adressant à Gohan.

« C'est pour ca qu'on est venu ici, car tu es la personne la plus puissante que je connaisse. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le combat Gohan mais si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, je ne serais pas venu te le demander » 

« Et ces envahisseurs dont tu parles, ils sont vraiment si fort ? » demanda soudainement Goku, un peu excité à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau challenge.  
« Je ne connais pas leur véritable force car ils n'ont pas eu à combattre d'ennemi aussi fort que Gohan, seulement des armées régulières qui sont loin d'avoir le niveau des Saiyens. » répondit Haakan.

Un court silence s'installa mais fut vite brisé par Gohan.

« C'est vrai que je n'aime pas le combat mais venir vous aider à libérer Asraya des ces mercenaires, je peux bien faire ça pour toi et Léo après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ! »   
« Je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur toi Gohan. » répondit Haakan malgré tout un peu soulagé.  
« Moi aussi je veux venir, ca à l'air intéressant et je voudrais bien voir Asraya aussi ! » s'exclama d'un coup Goten.  
« Je voudrais bien venir aussi moi, ces nouveaux ennemis m'ont l'air intéressant ! » fit Goku plein d'entrain.  
« Je pense qu'on sera assez moi et Goten, Papa. De plus j'aimerais bien faire ce voyage avec Goten, ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait autre chose qu'étudier ensemble. » répondit Gohan.  
« Je comprends bien mais j'avais bien envie de voir ces mercenaires moi... » fit Goku un peu dépité.  
« Je sais Papa mais j'aimerais bien faire ce voyage qu'avec Goten parce que je me rends compte que je le connais plus aussi bien qu'avant vu qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps avec toi et Piccolo. » répliqua Gohan décidé à évincer son père du voyage.  
« Goku, autant ces adversaires m'intrigue aussi, autant je crois que tu devrais laisser tes fils y aller seul, Gohan semble beaucoup y tenir et tu sais bien que dans ce cas là, tu ne pourras pas l'en dissuader. » intervint alors Piccolo d'un ton calme comme à son habitude.  
« Et moi je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? » se résigna Chichi qui, avec le temps, avait l'habitude de ces moments là où tout se décidait sans elle.  
« En effet, je crois que Gohan à fait son choix... » répondit Goku tout aussi résigné que son épouse.

Chichi se leva d'un air un peu outré, et partît dans la cuisine. Il y eu quelques regards gêné de la part de Goku et de ses fils ainsi que des Asrayans qui avaient assisté à la petite scène de ménage mais après un court instant, Haakan prit à nouveau la parole.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien qu'on y aille maintenant, je suis inquiet de ce qui à bien pu se passer depuis notre départ... »   
« Je prends ma tenue de combat et on y va ! » répondit Gohan en se levant et avec un entrain inhabituel concernant un combat à venir.  
« Je prends la mienne aussi ! » fit Goten imitant son frère aîné. 

Pendant que les deux métis-saiyen allèrent s'équiper pour le voyage, Haakan se souvint que le vaisseau avec lequel il était venu n'était plus en mesure de les ramener sur Asraya ou en tout cas pas avant quelque lourdes réparations, ce qui était ennuyeux car l'Asrayan aurait bien voulu partir immédiatement. Le père de Léo fit part de ce problème logistique à Goku et Piccolo et le saiyen lui répondit que son amie d'enfance, Bulma, avait le chic pour savoir tout réparer si tant est que le vaisseau était encore réparable. Cependant Haakan répéta qu'il voulait partir le plus vite possible même si la proposition de réparation était bien aimable de la part de Goku. 

« Mais Papa, pourquoi on prendrait pas le vaisseau des deux personnes qui nous poursuivaient ? Il doit être encore en bon état ! » fit soudainement Léo resté silencieux jusqu'ici.  
« Évidement ! » s'écria Haakan.  
« Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! En plus leur vaisseau est plus rapide que le nôtre, on y sera plus vite ! Bien vu Léo ! » rajouta-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils en geste de remerciement.

Gohan et Goten étant revenus et prêt à partir, les deux Asrayans prirent congés de Goku, Chichi et Piccolo. Ces derniers dirent au revoir aux deux métis et cela fait, Gohan, Goten, Léo et Haakan disparurent en un instant, emporté par le Shunkan Ido de Haakan. 

Ils réapparurent devant le lieu du crash du vaisseau asrayan et se mirent en quête du vaisseau des mercenaires qui se trouvait fort heureusement juste à côté. Les fils de Goku furent étonné de voir l'épave du vaisseau de Haakan et Léo qui témoignait du choc de l'impact. Commençant à être un peu calé en mécanique grâce à ses études, Bulma et le fait qu'il avait étudié la mécanique asrayanne Gohan déclara que Haakan, dont il supposait qu'il pilotait, avait sacrément bien atterri vu que le vaisseau semblait avoir été privé d'un des propulseurs et qu'en plus le système de distribution d'énergie semblait mort lui aussi. Cette rapide analyse de Gohan épata Haakan qui ne pensait pas que Gohan se souvenait encore de ce qu'il lui avait appris sur la technologie d'Asraya mais après c'était le même Gohan qui avait sauté plusieurs classes et fait preuve d'une capacité d'apprentissage assez exceptionnelle donc au final, c'était presque normal venant du métis-saiyen.

Mais l'attention des Asrayans et des métis se portèrent assez vite sur la vaisseau des mercenaires qui lui semblait être en parfait état, ce qui était déjà une très bonne nouvelle mais encore fallait-il arriver à le faire décoller car la technologie de ce vaisseau n'était pas vraiment similaire à celle d'Asraya et encore moins celle de la Terre. Cependant, il ne fallu pas très longtemps à Haakan et Gohan pour comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de l'appareil et donc malgré quelque essais hasardeux, les deux pilotes arrivèrent à faire décoller le vaisseau qui s'élança dans les airs pour rapidement quitter la Terre et foncer vers Asraya. 

« A cette allure-là en même pas une semaine on sera sur Asraya, c'est génial ! » s'enthousiasma Haakan voyant la vitesse épatante de l'appareil..

Gohan sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme mais ne répondit pas, préférant poser une autre question.

« Tu peux piloter seul ? J'aimerais bien parler avec Léo. »   
« Oui vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire depuis le temps et ne t'inquiète pas, je pourrai diriger ce vaisseau tout seul. » répondit Haakan. 

Gohan répondit d'un simple « Ok, merci » mais dans un ton très joyeux. Le métis se leva alors pour se diriger vers les deux plus jeunes garçons qui étaient déjà tout en affaire car Goten, assez curieux de nature, voulu absolument que Léo lui montre sa fameuse technique qu'il avait employé contre les anciens propriétaires du vaisseau qu'ils utilisaient actuellement.

Goten frappait Léo qui était entouré de son aura blanche et le métis n'arrivait qu'a se faire mal lui-même tellement la résistance de Léo était puissante.  
Gohan fut d'ailleurs fort épaté par cette technique car elle semblait vraiment très efficace même contre un combattant de la trempe de Goten.

« Alors on s'amuse bien ici ? » demanda Gohan d'un air amusé.  
« Oui sa technique est vraiment très bonne, j'arrive même pas à le chatouiller ! » répondit Goten d'un ton enjoué, ravi de découvrir une nouvelle technique et tenter d'en venir à bout.  
« D'ailleurs, où tu l'a apprise cette technique Léo, elle m'intrigue beaucoup.. » questionna Gohan.  
« C'est un expert dans les arts antiques d'Asraya de maîtrise de l'aura et des énergies qui me l'a apprit. J'ai pas eu facile mais maintenant ca va, je maîtrise bien cette technique. » répondit Léo.  
« Intéressant, ca à l'air très pratique comme technique. » fit Gohan assez curieux.  
« Oui et sans cette technique, j'aurais jamais pu avoir les deux mercenaires qui nous poursuivaient vu l'armure qu'ils avaient et le peu de force que j'ai sans mon aura... » raconta le jeune Asrayan bien conscient que sa technique lui avait sauvé la vie sur Terre.  
« Mais cet expert il habite pas le village non ? Car je me souviens pas l'avoir vu quand j'étais sur Asraya.. » demanda Gohan.  
« Non, il habite dans un village de l'autre côté de la planète mais c'est Kvasir qui l'a fait venir car comme lui pouvait rien m'apprendre, il s'est souvenu de son ami. » expliqua Léo assez ravi de voir que Gohan s'intéressait à sa technique.  
« Je vois mais je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux arts martiaux même si je me souviens que tu adorais me regarder m’entraîner avec Kvasir. » déclara Gohan.  
« Justement, je voulais devenir fort comme toi et pouvoir protéger Papa et les autres mais Kvasir m'a dit que toi t'étais spécial et que je pouvais pas devenir si fort, c'est pour ca qu'il a pensé à son ami car ces techniques là, je pouvais les maîtriser. » expliqua encore Léo   
« Une fois qu'on aura battu les gens qui ont envahi Asraya, il faudra que tu m'emmène voir cet expert, je veux apprendre ta technique ! » s'exclama soudainement Goten conquis par la technique de Léo.   
« Ha ha, chaque chose en son temps Goten, il faut d'abord les vaincre ! » tempéra Gohan d'un air amusé.

La dessus, le voyage continua sans encombre et comme prévu par Haakan, la planète Asraya fut en vue après une semaine. Cette semaine de temps libre fut l'occasion pour Léo de raconter plus en détail ce qu'il s'était passé sur Asraya ces dernières années et au plus Léo parlait au plus Gohan se rendait compte combien il avait influencé Léo dans ce qu'il voulait devenir car en plus d'avoir été entraîné à une technique de combat, le jeune Asrayan avait tenté de briller dans les études comme l'avait fait Gohan mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas une grande réussite. 

Cependant la technique qu'il avait apprise, il l'avait très bien assimilé et donc à sa façon, il était doué dans une matière à l'instar de son modèle qu'était Gohan. Le jeune garçon s'intéressait aussi au commerce et depuis quelque temps, il accompagnait son père sur Verslun et négociait lui aussi la vente de pitaya et de kolto ainsi que l'achat de matériel divers. 

Et il faut dire que le fils de Haakan était tout aussi doué dans le domaine de la négoce que dans le domaine de la maîtrise de son aura. Ce qui permit à Haakan de faire de très bonnes affaires mais aussi d'assez mauvaises parfois car Léo était encore un peu naïf à certains moments et se laissait abusé par de vils commerçants plus aguerri.

Cette semaine de voyage fut aussi l'occasion pour Gohan de parler plus longuement avec Goten, chose qui ne se faisait plus assez souvent selon l’aîné car ce dernier étant plongé dans ses études et Goten dans son entraînement quotidien, les deux frères n'avait plus guère le temps de se parler comme auparavant. Cependant, Gohan avait la nette impression que Goten lui cachait quelque chose sans savoir précisément ce que c'était mais il se dit qu'après tout, son jeune frère avait bien droit à ses secrets.

 

Pour rentrer sur Asraya en toute discrétion, il fut décidé que le vaisseau soit mis en pilote automatique et qu'il atterrisse au Spatioport de la Capitale à vide car au préalable Gohan, Goten, Léo et Haakan se serait téléporté directement chez Kvasir. L'attention des mercenaires sera alors dirigée sur le vaisseau vide et non sur eux ,ce qui était parfait pour une entrée furtive.


	29. Confrontation avec l'Elite.

_Spatioport d'Asraya. Plate-forme d’atterrissage 21L-T. Vaisseau mercenaire rapide d'interception._

 

Le responsable du spatioport examinait avec attention ce vaisseau qui était étrangement revenu seul, sans aucune trace de ses occupants ni des fugitifs que ces derniers devaient ramener. L'homme prit une expression circonspecte car il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte, de tir de laser ou un quelconque indice pouvant permettre d'émettre une hypothèse sur ce qui s'était passé. La seule chose qu'il pouvait conclure, et qui était forte évidente, c'est quoi qu'il s'était passé, c'était hors du vaisseau et donc sur cette lointaine planète appelée Terre.

L'inspection du journal de bord donna tout de même un précieux indice. Le vaisseau n'était pas vraiment revenu tout seul car le pilote automatique n'avait été enclenché qu'à proximité d'Asraya. Mais qui et où était donc ceux qui avaient conduit ce vaisseau jusqu'ici ? Cela resta encore un mystère.

Cependant l'officier du spatioport n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Il se retourna, prêt à réprimander le malheureux subalterne qui allait le déranger alors qu'il avait bien précisé qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas l'être pendant qu'il tentait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé sur ce vaisseau mais une fois complètement retourné, son visage prit une expression de crainte en voyant qu'en fait c'était un membre de la Caste Dirigeante directement reconnaissable à la couleur de feu de ses cheveux et sa peau bleue ainsi qu'un corps massif.

« M-maître Kogu...je ne m'attendais pas à l'honneur de votre visite... » déglutit l'officier.  
« Le Boss voulait avoir le rapport de la poursuite de l'Asrayan en fuite mais comme ces bons à riens ne se sont pas présenté, il m'a envoyé les chercher, alors ou sont-ils ?! » fit Kogu d'un air impatient.  
« Je..je ne sais pas...le vaisseau est revenu sur Asraya vide. » répondit fébrilement l'officier.  
« Ce vaisseau n'a pas pu revenir tout seul, quelqu'un à bien du enclencher le pilotage automatique ! » dit le mercenaire tout de même un peu surpris par la situation.  
« Oui en effet, quelqu'un l'a fait, c'est indiqué dans le journal de bord de l'appareil mais il n'est pas fait mention de qui. » fit le gradé.  
« Mmmm...ca m'étonnerait pas que ce soit ces maudits fuyards... » grommela Kogu.  
« Mais pour quoi seraient-ils revenu si vite alors qu'ils avaient réussi à fuir et apparemment à se défaire de leur poursuivants » rajouta-t-il, plus pour lui même que pour l'officier dont il n'avait rien à faire.

Kogu sorti alors du vaisseau, jugeant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien apprendre ici et qu'avec les informations collectés, il pourrait en faire un rapport.

 

_Centre de commandement d'Asraya. Salle du Kaigir Suprême._

 

L'homme à la chevelure de feu rentra sans hésitation et se dirigea vers la personne tout au bout de la table, placé au milieu de la pièce. Cette personne semblait diriger la tablée d'une main de fer vu les airs apeuré des autres membres. A côté de lui se trouvait trois autres mercenaires, assez semblable à Kogu.

Arrivé au hauteur du supposé dirigeant, le mercenaire nouvellement arrivé s'arrêta et attendit que son supérieur lui adressa la parole, ce que ce dernier fit assez rapidement.

« Alors Kogu où sont ces deux empotés ?! »  
« Ils ont disparu et tout porte à croire qu'ils ont été mystérieusement tué par les deux fuyards. » répondit Kogu.  
« Comment un Asrayan désarmé et son gosse aurait pu se défaire d'eux ?! » fit le supérieur d'un ton visiblement agacé.  
« Aucune idée, c'est vraiment étrange mais ce qu'il est encore plus c'est que les deux fuyards seraient revenu sur Asraya à l'aide du vaisseau qui atterri tout à l'heure tout en réussissant à s'en échapper avant l'atterrissage » répondit le subalterne.  
« Mmm...ils ont sûrement fuit avec leur maudit Shunkan Ido très bien maîtrisé...mais bon si ils sont revenus c'est pas plus mal.. » dit le chef des mercenaires.  
« Kogu, je te charge de retrouver ces deux Asrayans vu qu'apparemment, ils savent se défendre. Je les veux vivants, le fils pourra servir de moyen de pression contre le père. » ordonna-t-il.  
« A vos ordres, je vous les ramènerais bien vite ! » fit Kogu avant de sortir de la salle.

 

Bien loin de la trépidante capitale d'Asraya, au village d'Haakan, les deux Asrayans ainsi que leurs amis terriens s'était transporté du vaisseau à la maison de Kvasir où ils espéraient le rencontrer. Malheureusement la maison était vide et quand on regardait par l'une des fenêtres, on pouvait voir que l'entrée de la maison était gardée et surveillée tout comme celle d'Haakan. Gohan et les autres décidèrent alors de se transporter chez Asgeir.

Le docteur en question fut plus qu'étonné de voir apparaître derrière lui, Haakan et ses 3 compagnons. Il était certes au courant de la 'mission' de Haakan mais il ne s'attendait à les voir de sitôt. Une fois l'étonnement passé, Asgeir salua tout le monde et plus particulièrement Gohan qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il fit la même remarque que Haakan concernant la taille du métis-saiyen et puis reporta son attention sur l'autre métis-saiyen qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Sans trop d'hésitation, il reconnu Goten de part les nombreuses description qu'avait donné Gohan lors de son 1er séjour sur Asraya même si cette description ne semblait plus très à jour. Goten fit un peu gêné de voir qu'autant de monde le connaissait sur une planète aussi lointaine mais il surpassa ce sentiment assez vite et salua poliment l'Asrayan.

Ce dernier commença alors à raconter les derniers événements survenus sur Asraya pendant l'absence d'Haakan et de Léo. Il n'y a que peu à raconter, Kvasir avait été capturé et emprisonné à la Capitale pour avoir aider le père et le fils à s'enfuir, les maisons de Kvasir et Haakan étaient surveillées jour et nuit par les mercenaires. Il fut alors décidé d'aller à la Capitale d'Asraya car Kvasir et l'élite des envahisseurs s'y trouvaient.

Cependant une explosion assez proche secoua la maison d'Asgeir et des cris se firent entendre ce qui alerta bien sur les occupants du lieu et sans un mot ils sortirent tous pour s'enquérir de la cause de l'explosion. Ne voyant rien du balcon servant d'entrée. Gohan et Goten s'envolèrent vers l'origine de l'explosion, laissant les Asrayans sur le balcon.

Arrivé sur les lieux, les deux frères virent un homme à la peau bleue et aux cheveux d'un orange enflammé. Il criait sur un Asrayan, lui demandant où était les deux fuyards Haakan et Léo. La pauvre victime, que Gohan reconnut comme étant le responsable de la Bibliothèque du Village, ne répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien, ce qui ne plu évidemment pas au mercenaire qui voulu alors en finir avec cette personne qu'il jugea inutile.

« Laisse le tranquille, espèce de lâche ! » cria Gohan pour attirer l'attention du mercenaire.

Ce qui fit mouche car ce dernier arrêta son geste et se retourna pour savoir qui était l'inconscient qui avait bien pu l'invectiver de la sorte.

« Des gamins ?! » se dit-il d'abord.  
« Les mioches c'est pas le moment de jouer aux héros alors dégagez avant que je vous mette la fessée ! » termina-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
« C'est moi qui vais te mettre une fessée ! » répondit Goten, un peu outré qu'on le prenne pour un gamin inoffensif.  
Et à peine sa phrase terminée, le plus jeune des métis s’élança contre l'homme à la peau bleue et lui décrocha un direct du droit qui alla s'enfoncer dans le visage du mercenaire qui n'avait pu parer l'attaque, trop surpris qu'il était. L'adversaire de Goten valsa alors quelque mètres plus loin avant de se relever.

« On peut dire que tu as de la force, petit ! Tu n'es clairement pas Asrayan car aucun d'eux ne possède une telle force » dit le mercenaire en se tenant la joue endolorie par le coup de Goten.  
« Mais je te préviens, je suis Kogu de la Caste Dirigeante et donc je n'ai moi aussi rien de faible ! » rajouta-t-il pour tenter d’impressionner son jeune adversaire.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, Goten en ayant vu d'autre mais Kogu ne laissa pas le fils cadet de Goku répondre et lui lança un Kikoha que Goten dévia avec facilité et vit que son adversaire voulait profiter de cette esquive pour filer derrière lui et ainsi l'attaquer en traître. Goten se retourna très vite et bloqua d'une main le poing de Kogu puis il le tira vers lui pour lui donner un bon coup de coude dans la nuque du mercenaire qui s'écroula à terre.

Gohan s'approcha et vit que son jeune frère avait vite fait de se débarrasser de son adversaire.

« Je crois que j'ai frapper trop fort, je voulais pas le tuer... » fit Goten voyant son frère arriver.  
« C'est pas grave, je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas le tuer. » répondit Gohan avec un sourire affectueux.  
« Ce qui est plus inquiétant, c'est qu'apparemment notre petite diversion n'a pas tenu très longtemps vu qu'ils savent que Haakan et Léo sont ici. » ajouta-t-il  
« C'est pas si grave, on savait bien que ca n'allait pas durer très longtemps avant qu'il le sache » dit Goten moins inquiété.

C'est alors que Haakan apparu derrière les deux métis. Il fut bien étonné de voir l'un des membres de la si redouté Caste Dirigeante à terre et sans vie. L'Asrayan se doutait bien que c'était soit Gohan soit Goten qui l'avait tué mais il se demanda plutôt ce qu'il faisait ici.

Gohan raconta à son ancien hôte ce qu'il avait entendu, confirmé en cela par le Bibliothécaire, qui n'avait pas manqué de remercier Goten de l'avoir secouru.

« Ils savent donc déjà que je suis de retour...bien...si il me cherche tant, autant leur faire plaisir ! » se dit Haakan.  
« Tu veux aller te rendre ? » s’interrogea Gohan assez inquiet par les propos de son ami.  
« Oui mais je n'irai pas tout seul, vous viendrai avec moi, vu que vous êtes encore jeune, personne ne se méfiera de vous et avec ma soi-disante soumission, on aura un accès facile au reste de la Caste ainsi qu'au chef des mercenaires et une fois eux mort, ils nous sera très facile de reprendre le contrôle d'Asraya. » expliqua Haakan.  
« Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu allais vraiment te rendre et je suis d'accord avec ton plan, ce sera le plus simple. » répondit Gohan  
« Allons informer Asgeir du plan et après on part pour la Capitale d'Asraya ! «  dit Haakan.

Gohan et Goten acquiescèrent et eux et Haakan retournèrent chez le docteur du village, l'informèrent du plan établi et s'en allèrent après avoir dissuadé Léo de les accompagner car même si il avait fait bonne figure devant les deux mercenaires sur Terre, ceux qui se trouvait au Centre de Commandement était d'un tout autre niveau. Toutefois, il fallu que Gohan insiste fortement pour que Léo reste chez Asgeir tant l'ardeur du jeune Asrayan était grande et qui lui aussi voulait servir à quelque chose.

 

_Centre de commandement d'Asraya. Salle du Kaigir Suprême._

La séance était toujours en cours et si autrefois c'était pour discuter, débattre et appliquer les lois, ce n'était plus que la dernière partie à présent. Le chef des mercenaires dictait sa loi et les membres du Kaigir n'avait qu'a acquiescer sous peine de se voir tuer sur le champ. On pourrait se demander pourquoi la nouvelle autorité avait besoin du Kaigir vu son pouvoir plus que réduit maintenant, mais en fait, c'était simplement que les mercenaires était loin d'être de grands économistes ou autres et donc il était plus facile de déléguer ces tâches aux Asrayans qui connaissaient déjà le boulot.

La séance se passa donc normalement jusqu'à ce que la grand porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudainement. Des gardes entrèrent accompagné de Haakan, Gohan et Goten. L'apparition soudaine de l'Asrayan en fuite étonna tout le monde dans la salle. Ses compatriotes affichait une expression dépité de voir que le seul qui avait échappé aux mercenaires avait finalement été capturé. Les mercenaires, eux, était plutôt satisfait de voir enfin le dernier membre du Kaigir Suprême sous bonne garde. Les deux jeunes personnes l'accompagnant attirèrent la curiosité des Asrayans alors que l'indifférence se lisait sur le visages des mercenaires.

Gohan et Goten remarquèrent assez vite le nouveau dirigeant d'Asraya. Il était assis sur une chaise dont le dossier était très haut et orné de gravure représentant les symboles de la planète au kolto. Le mercenaire en chef était un homme d'une grande stature, d'apparence assez costaude et ayant les même caractéristiques que Kogu, la peau bleue et les cheveux d'un orange de feu. D'ailleurs les trois autres mercenaires à côté de lui arborait eux aussi ces caractéristiques. Le leader des ces voyous avait un look de pirate avec son bandana noir, ses boucles d'oreilles et autres décorations semblant venir de ses nombreux pillages.

 

C'est alors qu'arrivé à hauteur de leur maître, les gardes s'arrêtèrent.

« Maître Bojack, pardon de cette interruption mais voici le renégat Asrayan ! Il s'est présenté de lui même à l'entrée en disant qu'il souhaitait se rendre. Ces deux jeunes garçons étaient avec lui. » dit l'un d'eux d'un ton très formel.  
« Bien, bien...merci de me l'avoir amené, vous pouvez disposer maintenant. » répondit le chef d'un air satisfait.

Après un « A vos ordres ! » tout aussi formel, les gardes s'en allèrent comme ils étaient venus.

« Alors, tu avais réussi à fuir mais tu es revenu...pourquoi ? » se demanda le maître des lieux.  
« Je n'ai jamais compté rester en fuite toute ma vie, ce n'est pas mon genre, j'ai donc été chercher ce que je voulais et puis je suis revenu pour me présenter à vous. » répondit Haakan d'un ton ferme.  
« J'ose espérer que ce que tu as été chercher n'est pas ces deux gosses derrière toi, ca me décevrait beaucoup ! » ricana le nouveau Président du Kaigir Suprême.  
« Et pourtant, c'est bien eux. Vous devriez connaître au moins l'un d'eux vu que c'est celui qui a vaincu le tyran Freezer quelques années auparavant. » tenta Haakan pour impressionner l'oppresseur de sa planète tout en désignant Gohan.  
« Tu veux me faire croire que le 'Légendaire Super Saiyen' serait ce gamin ? Quelle blague ! » ricana encore le chef des mercenaires.  
« Boss, si je peux me permettre, je ressens une puissante aura émanant de ces deux jeunes garçons donc il est tout à fait possible que l’aîné ai pu vaincre Freezer. » interrompit l'un des bras droit qui se distinguait des deux autres par sa petite taille et son haut turban blanc.

« Mmmh...Tu as toujours eu un don pour ressentir les auras Bujin, donc je veux bien te croire et on va vérifier ca tout de suite, ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus combattu un adversaire un tant soi peu intéressant. » dit alors l'envahisseur d'Asraya en se levant de sa chaise.

Haakan se mit sur le côté et Gohan, ainsi que Goten, se mit en garde.

« Je veux bien te combattre mais pas ici, il y a trop de monde. » fit Gohan qui n'avait pas envie de faire des victimes innocentes.  
« Bien sur, j'ai encore besoin de ces gens là. » répondit le futur adversaire du métis-saiyen.  
« Il y a des plateaux rocheux à l'extérieur de la Capitale, allez là bas. » conseilla Haakan.

La dessus, Gohan, Goten, Haakan et le chef des mercenaires se transportèrent au lieu qu'a Haakan avait indiqué.

Dans les plateaux formé de roches, de sables et autre végétations désertiques qui entouraient la Capitale Asrayanne dont on voyait bien qu'elle avait été construit à partir de rien mais les plateaux offraient une bonne protection naturelle contre les forts vents et autres caprices de la nature environnante. Quatre silhouettes apparurent mais l'une d'elles disparu assez vite, c'était Haakan qui ne voulait pas gêner son ami dans son combat.

 

Au village où avait séjourné Gohan, Haakan apparu devant Asgeir qui semblait inquiet. Le père n'y prêta pas attention mais remarqua tout de même que son fils n'était pas présent.

« Asgeir, ou est Léo ? Il n'a pas pu retourner à la maison, elle est surveillée.. » demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
« Je..je suis désolé Haakan, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de rejoindre Gohan » répondit le docteur visiblement assez gêné de ne pas avoir pu garder Léo auprès de lui.  
« Mais...comment a-t-il pu s'en aller ? Il ne maîtrise pas encore le Shunkan Ido ! » fit Haakan médusé par la 'fugue' de son fils.  
« Il a pris mon véhicule médical et a sans doute trouvé comment enclencher le pilote automatique qui était réglé sur la Capitale. » expliqua Asgeir.  
« Quel inconscient ! Et qu'espère-t-il pouvoir faire à part gêner Gohan ! » grommela Haakan.  
« En plus ce sacripan à masqué son aura pour que je ne le retrouve pas et retourner là où est Gohan est des plus dangereux, je risquerai de me faire tuer sur le coup ...et si je retourne à la Capitale, je risque de me faire capturer....mais bon je ne peux pas laisser Léo rejoindre Gohan, c'est bien trop dangereux ! » rajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Asgeir.

D'ailleurs sans rien dire au docteur, l'Asrayan disparu et revint à la Capitale pour tenter d'arrêter son fils avant qu'un drame ne survient.

 

Du côté de Gohan et Goten, l'ambiance était électrique. Bojack toisait ses deux jeunes adversaires alors que ces derniers le regardait d'un air méfiant et prêt à riposter à tout attaque du mercenaire.

« Alors ? On combat en duel ou vous vous battez tous les deux contre moi ? » fit alors Bojack pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

Gohan allait répondre quand il fut arrêté dans son geste par Goten.

« Gohan, laisse moi y aller, je vais te montrer ce que j'ai fait pendant que tu étudiais à la maison. »

Voyant l'air confiant qu'affichait son jeune frère et sachant qu'en effet Goten n'avait pas cesser de s’entraîner pendant son temps libre, Gohan laissa Goten faire, non sans une légère appréhension, ce Bojack n'ayant pas l'air d'un faible.

Goten s'avança donc vers son adversaire sans pour autant se mettre en position de combat, ce qui étonna assez Gohan et même Bojack.

« Mmmh...le plus jeune d'abord et le vainqueur de Freezer pour la fin, bien...j'espère que tu seras divertissant petit ! » fit le pirate à la chevelure de feu.  
« Tu vas pas être déçu ! » cria Goten sur de son coup.

Le jeune métis se concentra et fit exploser son aura qui devint directement dorée comme ses cheveux qui se dressèrent. Cependant le fils cadet de Goku ne s'arrêta pas là et intensifia son aura jusqu'à faire trembler le sol autour de lui et à balayer la végétation présente. Un cri déchirant l'air se mit à se faire entendre et des éclairs apparurent autour de l'adversaire de Bojack. Le tremblement de terre cessa soudainement et le vent arrêta de souffler. Quand la poussière se dissipa, on vit un Goten assez identique mais avec tout de même quelques légères différences comme la présence d'éclairs qui apparaissait ici et là autour de l'aura du jeune garçon. Le regard de ce dernier était plus dur et un peu effrayant. Bien sur, toute personne pouvant ressentir les forces pouvait remarquer que Goten avait plus que décuplé ses forces.

Gohan regarda son petit frère d'un air médusé, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que lui aussi puisse se transformer en Super Saiyen 2, comme l'avait nommé Goku pendant un entraînement, car Gohan pensait que cette transformation lui était propre et du à sa seule colère.

« Goten....comment ? » arriva seulement à dire Gohan encore sous le choc.

Goten ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur son adversaire. Adversaire qui avait aussi eu un moment de stupeur face à la transformation de son jeune adversaire mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par de l'excitation de voir un combattant si puissant car il en avait marre du menu fretin qu'il tuait en un faible coup.

« Bujin est vraiment doué, je me serais jamais douté qu'un si jeune gosse pouvait être aussi puissant, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! » s'extasia Bojack.  
« Tu vas plutôt prendre une raclée. » répliqua froidement Goten.  
« Tssss...au lieu de faire le malin, ramène toi que j'enlève cette prétention de ton esprit ! » persifla le mercenaire.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Goten passe à l'attaque et Bojack fut surpris par la vitesse à laquelle son adversaire avait lancé sa première offensive. Il l'arrêta mais de très peu avec un geste réflexe du à sa grande expérience de combattant et son instinct de survie. La force mis dans cette attaque, l’impressionna aussi.

« Tu n'a porté qu'une attaque et tu m'impressionne déjà, ca va être un sacré combat ! » exulta le mercenaire qui décidément était ravi d'avoir un si puissant adversaire.

Une fois de plus Goten ne répondit pas et continua d'attaquer Bojack en lui donnant un coup de genou dans le menton que la ricanerie du mercenaire empêcha de parer. L'homme à la peau bleue recula de quelque pas mais se récupéra assez vite.

« Bien vu gamin, ca m'apprendra à faire le malin pendant un combat ! » fit Bojack assez lucide à propos de son erreur.

Le mercenaire s’élança alors sur le métis pour tenter de le frapper au visage de son poing droit mais ce dernier arrêta facilement le coup. Bojack tenta de forcer puis donna un coup de son poing gauche qui fut tout aussi facilement arrêté.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? » fit Goten d'un ton hautain et moqueur.

Cela énerva quelque peu Bojack qui tenta un coup de pied au visage mais Goten évita encore. Cependant pour cela il du lâcher les deux poings de son adversaire.

L'envahisseur d'Asraya profita de cette liberté pour lancer d'une main un kikoha à la couleur bleue pour le forcer à éviter et ainsi pouvoir l'attraper et lui briser les os mais Goten ne bougea pas d'un pouce et dévia le kikoha d'une seule main.

Le chef des mercenaires commença à être un peu désespéré car toutes ses tentatives d'attaque s'était soldé par un cuisant échec. Il lui resta bien une technique secrète mais il ne l'aimait pas trop car c'était pour un aveu d'impuissance et contre un enfant, c'était encore plus humiliant mais il vint à la réflexion qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas le choix.

Gohan de son côté n'en finissait pas d'être stupéfait par le force déployé par son jeune frère. Il se demandait bien quand il avait atteint ce stade de puissance qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. L’aîné des métis se demandait aussi si Goten ne l'avait pas dépassé en force. Ce qui semblerait logique vu les différences d'intensité d’entraînement entre eux. Gohan avait juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour maintenir son niveau et contrôler la terrible transformation qu'il avait acquise contre Cell alors que Goten, lui, n'avait eu de cesse de progresser et de s’entraîner. Mais même si c'était logique, c'était surprenant à voir. Bojack avait beau s'agiter dans tous les sens, Goten parait ou évitait ses coups avec une aisance dont Gohan n'était même pas sur d'avoir. Un sentiment de fierté envahit l'adolescent tellement il était ravi de voir que son jeune frère avait atteint l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé il y a bien longtemps de cela après son premier entraînement en vue du voyage pour Namek.

 

Cependant, l'adversaire de Goten s'arrêta de combattre, il était essoufflé et contusionné alors que le Super Saiyen qui lui faisait face n'avait rien de tout cela.

« Mmmmh...ce gosse est vraiment puissant et si l'autre est comme ça aussi voir peut être plus, je suis mal barré...va vraiment falloir que je m'y mette à fond...ca me dégoûte de l'admettre mais en l'état ce gamin est plus fort que moi...mais une fois à 100%, il fera plus le malin ce mioche ! » pensa Bojack en analysant encore une fois assez lucidement la situation.

« Bon ! Fini la rigolade ! Je vais te montrer toute l'étendue de mon pouvoir ! » cria-t-il fièrement.

Goten ne dit rien, comme depuis le début du combat où il était assez avare en commentaire, et attendit stoïquement le prochain coup de son adversaire.

Gohan, lui, était plus inquiet car même si Goten était largement au-dessus depuis le début, il se pouvait très bien que Bojack le dépasse par après comme Gohan l'avait fait lui-même contre Cell.

« Fait attention Goten ! Ca va être sérieux maintenant ! » cria-t-il même si il savait bien que son frère serait sur ses gardes.

Le combattant à la peau bleue se mit à serrer les poings et une aura verte apparu tout autour du mercenaire et d'un cri puissant, il se transforma en un être bien plus musclé à la peau verte clair. Ses vêtements au niveau supérieur de son corps furent réduit en charpie, tout comme le bandana qu'il avait sur la tête. Cette transformation impressionnante dégagea beaucoup d'énergie et déracina tout végétal des alentours. Gohan dut se transformer en Super Saiyen pour éviter d'être emporté alors que Goten mit simplement son bras gauche devant son visage.

Bojack desserra ses poings et baissa les bras. Il affichait à nouveau un sourire confiant et un peu sadique. Ces contusions avaient disparue et il ne semblait plus du tout essoufflé.

« Gohan ! Viens m'aider ! Avec sa transformation, je pourrai jamais le vaincre seul ! » cria soudainement Goten.  
« Ha ha tu as vite compris gamin ! Ta lucidité et tout à ton honneur » ricana Bojack.

De son côté, Gohan mit un peu de temps à répondre, tout étonné par cette maturité et cette lucidité dont Goten venait de faire preuve alors qu'il était en Super Saiyen 2, transformation qui avait fait tourner la tête à Gohan et qui avait eu un comportement loin de celui que Goten avait en ce moment. Décidément, l’aîné de Goku était dépassé en tout par son jeune frère. Cette réflexion faite, Gohan ne tarda plus et se transforma directement en Super Saiyen 2 pour rejoindre Goten et ainsi l'aider dans son combat contre Bojack. Cette transformation le gênait toujours un peu car toute cette puissance et cette rage du à la transformation était pas toujours facile à gérer. Mais depuis son entraînement avec Piccolo dans la Salle du Temps et de l'Esprit, cela allait beaucoup mieux.

« T'en a mis un temps.... » dit froidement Goten à son frère qui venait d'arriver.  
« Quoi t'a peur tout seul ? » répondit Gohan d'un ton moqueur et un peu irrité.  
« Pfff... » fit pour toute réponse le cadet de Goku ne voulant pas répondre à la provocation.

« Bon les gamins au lieu de vous chamailler, venez ici que je vous mette une raclée ! » fanfaronna Bojack qui avait tout de même remarqué le changement étonnant de comportement des deux métis.

Les deux frères s’élancèrent alors sur leur adversaires commun, l'un partant sur la gauche et l'autre sur la droite, Goten arriva le premier et tenta un coup de pied en pleine tête mais Bojack para facilement et renvoya le jeune garçon d'où il venait d'un Kiai puis arrêta le coup venant de Gohan et le repoussa de la même façon.

Les métis n'en restèrent pas là et continuèrent à assaillir le mercenaire de coup qui fussent tout aussi facilement paré ou évité par ce dernier. Et par la même occasion, ses deux assaillants se prenaient un coup au passage et se faisait envoyer valser au loin.

« Goten ! Déployons notre force au maximum et on devrait l'avoir ! » cria un Gohan blessé par les différent coup donné par Bojack.  
« J'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir ! » répondit sèchement Goten un peu outré de se faire materner par son frère.

Gohan n'en fit rien et fit exploser son aura et émit un cri puissant pour élever son niveau de force. Goten l'imita et puis fonça sur son adversaire qui cette fois-ci, eut plus de peine à contrer. Ce qui prouvait que les deux métis-saiyens avait bien augmenté leur niveaux.

« Ha ! Vous cachiez encore toute cette énergie ! Bien, je commençais à m'ennuyer ! » ricana Bojack qui était vraiment content d'affronter de si puissant adversaires.

Le combat continua donc et il fut cette fois-ci bien plus serré même si on devinait en regardant bien que Bojack avait encore le dessus mais c'était assez mince.

Cependant Gohan et Goten devait fournir bien plus d’énergie pour pouvoir tenir tête à leur adversaire et se faisant, ils s’essoufflaient bien plus vite. Bien sur Bojack profita de cela pour définitivement prendre le dessus et asséna quelques coups très puissants à l'adresse des deux jeunes garçons qui, sous le choc s’effondrèrent sur le sol, perdant même leur couleur dorée parsemé d'éclairs pour retrouver leur noir naturel.

« Bon..je crois que là, je les ai mis KO. C'est dommage mais je vais devoir les tuer, ces gamins sont clairement une menace et leur laisser la vie sauve serait une grave erreur... » pensa intérieurement Bojack toujours d'une lucidité implacable.  
« Les gamins vous avez été de formidables adversaires mais je vais en finir ici et maintenant ! » cria-t-il tout en plaçant ses deux bras devant lui, les doigts de ses mains bien écartés.

Il se concentra et une boule d'énergie verte commença à se former. Elle grossît alors de plus en plus pour atteindre le double de la corpulence de Bojack.

« Adieu  les mioches ! » cria encore Bojack d'un ton satisfait mais sadique.

Le mercenaire lança son énorme boule d'énergie en direction des deux métis qui gisaient au sol.

Seul Gohan semblait encore bouger difficilement. En fait il rampait plus qu'il ne marchait. Goten n'était pas loin de lui mais du fait de ses nombreuses blessures, la distance paraissait énorme. Cependant avec la ferme intention de protéger son jeune frère de la mort, Gohan arriva à se déplacer et à atteindre Goten mais malheureusement, l'impitoyable boule d’énergie de Bojack était déjà là. Gohan ferma alors les yeux, prêt à mourir au côté de Goten car ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Mais contre toute attente, ce moment funeste n'arriva pas. L’aîné des fils de Goku ouvrit les yeux pour savoir ce qui empêchait Bojack de le tuer lui et son frère et il vit l'impensable. Le jeune Léo, qui avait fui son village, s'était interposé entre la boule d'énergie et les deux métis gisant au sol et retenait la boule d'énergie grâce à son aura blanche dont il avait entouré Gohan et Goten.

« Léo ?! Mais.... » fit difficilement Gohan tant la stupeur et la douleur l'empêchait de parler correctement.  
« Gohan ! Prends Goten et enfuis-toi avec le Shunkan Ido pendant que je retiens cette boule d'énergie ! » cria Léo très concentré à maintenir son aura.  
« Mais...et..et toi ? » dit Gohan d'un ton très inquiet.  
« T'occupe pas de moi, toi seul peut vaincre Bojack, moi je sers à rien alors si je peux te permettre de t'enfuir ca me fait plaisir ! » répondit le jeune Asrayan qui faisait là, preuve de beaucoup de maturité et de dévotion.  
« OK...je...je comprends...merci... » fit péniblement Gohan.  
« Mais.... » rajouta-t-il tout en agrippant le dessus du pied gauche de Léo.  
« Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser ici ! » termina Gohan en fermant les yeux qu'il rouvrit instantanément puis les referma à nouveau.

La boule d’énergie, après avoir été bloqué un court moment fini par reprendre sa course en touchant le sol d'Asraya. A ce contact la boule explosa et créa un énorme cratère dans le sol rocheux des environs. Un flash de lumière aveugla Bojack et fut visible depuis la Capitale.

Haakan eut un regard des plus inquiet quant à ce qu'il se passait dans les plateaux rocheux. Après cette énorme explosion, tout redevint calme. Il n'y avait plus qu'un trou béant à la place de là où se trouvaient les 3 jeunes garçons.


	30. Retraite et Entrainement.

« Et voilà qui est joliment fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela mis autant de temps mais mon kikoha géant a finalement fait son travail, je ne devrait plus être ennuyé par ces deux gosses. » fit fièrement Bojack, ravi de voir qu'en fin de compte, c'est vraiment lui le plus puissant. 

Le mercenaire repassa en forme de base et se mit à observer son apparence.

« Mmmh...va falloir que je me trouve d'autre vêtements, j'ai l'air de rien comme ça ! » fit-il désinvolte.

Après cette réflexion des plus superficielles, Bojack quitta l'ex champ de bataille pour retourner à des occupations certes moins exaltantes mais beaucoup plus lucratives.

 

Dans une rue de la Capitale, Haakan tentait désespérément de localiser Gohan, Goten et même Léo qui semblait toujours dans la nature, mais rien n'y fit, leurs auras avaient disparu. Les deux seuls espoir de voir Asraya libre à nouveau n'était apparemment plus de ce monde ainsi que Léo, son fils cadet. 

Haakan ne put avoir un moment d'abattement car il devait penser à rester libre en attendant de trouver une solution, quelle qu'elle soit. Les sous-fifres à la solde des mercenaires étaient déjà à ses trousses avec à leur tête, l'un des membres de la Caste Dirigeante, ce qui allait rendre la fuite bien plus compliquée. Mais l'Asrayan avait tout de même un avantage, il connaissait la Capitale bien mieux que ses poursuivants. De plus il pouvait compter sur l'aide des habitants et c'est ce qu'il fit en trouvant refuge chez l'un de ses amis commerçants. Haakan avait bien pensé à rentrer dans son village mais il savait très bien que ce serait le premier endroit où les mercenaires iront voir après leurs recherches infructueuses dans la Capitale. C'était donc mieux de se cacher dans cette dernière, bien plus vaste que son village natal qui n'offrait que très peu de cachette.

 

Loin de tout ça, de l'autre côté de la planète, une mystérieuse personne s'affairait à transporter un jeune garçon alors qu'un autre jeune garçon en transportait un 3e. Ce qui était étonnant à voir c'est qu'il le transportait en faisant flotter le garçon qui était entouré d'une aura blanche. C'était bien sur Léo qui transportait Gohan alors que la personne qui l'accompagnait, que Léo semblait connaître, transportait Goten mais dans ses bras et non par aura interposé.

Le mystérieux ami de Léo rentra alors dans une petite maison faite de roche et déposa Goten sur l'une des paillasses qui se trouvait dans une petite pièce illuminé par un simple trou dans la roche. Léo déposa Gohan sur l'autre paillasse, voisine de celle de Goten. Entre temps, le propriétaire des lieux était sorti puis revenu avec une poche de kolto. Il administra une dose du précieux liquide médical à chacun des deux métis qui était tout de même bien arrangé. 

Gohan reprit connaissance le premier, ouvrant doucement les yeux. Ce réveil un peu brumeux n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui qu'il avait eu au village d' Haakan, quelques années auparavant. Puis, se rappelant les derniers événements, il eu un sursaut d'inquiétude qui fut vite dissipé par le jeune Léo qui était à côté de lui.

« T'inquiète pas Gohan, on est chez Mae'r, mon mentor. » fit-il d'un air joyeux comme pour rassurer Gohan.  
« Ton mentor ? » répondit l’aîné des métis-saiyen encore un peu dans les vapes. 

« Tout à fait, vous êtes chez moi ici et ce grâce à Léo et à ton Shunkan Ido fort bien développé. » intervint Mae'r ne laissant pas le temps à Léo de répondre.  
« Merci...mais le plus impressionnant était Léo qui a réussi à retenir cette puissante boule d'énergie. » fit Gohan encore ébahi par la prestation de son jeune ami.  
« Et je ne suis pas peu fier de ce qu'il a accompli, j'ai été tout autant étonné. » fit le professeur de Léo tout en regardant fièrement son élève qui avait fait preuve d'un grand courage.

Alors que Léo ne savait pas trop quoi dire, tellement gêné par tant de compliment, Goten revint à lui à son tour. Un peu désorienté, il se redressa, pour être en position assise, et regarda autour de lui, l'air hagard. 

« En parlant d’impressionnant, tu m'avais bien caché ton jeu, toi.. » dit Gohan qui s'était accroupi pour être à la hauteur de son jeune frère et d'un air tout aussi fier que celui qu'avait Mae'r pour Léo.   
« Mmmh...mais ou on est ? » répondit Goten encore un peu dans les vapes tout en ignorant la remarque de Gohan.  
« On est chez un ami à Léo et assez loin de la Capitale vu que je ne ressens que très peu l'énergie de Bojack. » expliqua Gohan.  
« Mais on s'est fait avoir, il était trop fort ! » fit soudainement Goten dans un bref élan de colère et de regret.  
« C'est vrai qu'il était bien plus fort que nous mais on trouvera bien un moyen de l'avoir ! » dit Gohan pour rassurer son jeune frère.  
« Oui mais moi j'avais trop envie de t’impressionner et de le battre tout seul mais c'est raté... » déclara Goten, un brin déçu de sa prestation.  
« Ca ne t'inquiète pas, c'est réussi ! Tu m'a vraiment impressionné, la bas ! Je m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu te transforme en Super Saiyen 2 et avec une telle force ! » s'écria Gohan, toujours très fier des prouesses de Goten.  
« Vraiment ?! Je t'ai impressionné ?! » fit Goten incrédule.  
« Sans aucun doute, j'étais surpris et épaté ! » répondit Gohan avec un grand sourire.

Sourire que rendit Goten dont la déception était quasiment partie après ce que lui avait dit Gohan. 

« Bojack n'est pas plus fort que vous deux réunis, vous savez.. » déclara soudainement Mae'r.  
« Bah si, il nous a battu tous les deux tout à l'heure. » répliqua Goten.  
« Il vous a vaincu parce que vous n'étiez pas en osmose l'un avec l'autre et donc votre force n'était pas combiné, ce qui a permit à Bojack de vous vaincre. » répondit Mae'r.  
« J'ai bien ressenti vos deux auras, elle étaient agressive et hostile l'une envers l'autre et de ce fait vous avez combattu Bojack à 2 mais pas ensemble, pas comme un duo. De plus votre aura n'est qu'offensive, ne servant qu' à accroître votre puissance alors qu'elle devrait être aussi être défensive et vous permettre de mieux encaisser les chocs. Je pourrais continuer encore longtemps à énumérer toutes les erreurs et défauts qui vous ont mener à la défaite, mais en aucun cas votre force était en cause. » rajouta-t-il assez longuement.

Ces explications assez inattendues furent comme un choc pour les deux métis-saiyen car il ne s'attendait à une liste aussi impressionnante d'erreur et de défauts. 

« Vous voulez dire qu'on doit apprendre la technique que vous avez appris à Léo pour qu'on puisse battre Bojack ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« Oui et non, avoir une aura aussi résistante que celle de Léo vous aiderait en effet beaucoup mais ca ne sera pas suffisant car comme je l'ai dit, il faut aussi que vos auras soient en osmose pour que vous puissiez unir vos forces et ainsi vaincre ce Bojack. » expliqua Mae'r.   
« Et vous allez nous enseigner tout ca alors ? » demanda Goten, toujours avide d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques.  
« C'est pour cela que j'ai attiré Gohan ici. » répondit l'Asrayan.  
« Il nous a transporté ici grâce à vous ?! » fit Goten interloqué.  
« Oui c'est lui. » intervint Gohan.  
« Alors que j'allais nous transporter au village de Léo, j'ai ressenti son aura qui m'invitait à la rejoindre. N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir, j'ai décidé de la suivre et de nous y transporter. » rajouta l'adolescent.   
« Exactement » confirma Mae'r.  
« Mais trêve de bavardages, commençons votre apprentissage dès maintenant. » rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus ferme.

Ce à quoi, les deux métis-saiyen acquiescèrent sans hésitation car si ils voulaient vaincre le puissant Bojack, ils avaient besoin de l'enseignement du maître de Léo.

 

Les leçons commencèrent donc et ce fut tout aussi éreintant physiquement que moralement car conserver son aura pendant de longues heures demandaient beaucoup d'énergie et la transformer en une aura forte et résistante demandait beaucoup de volonté. Ce que ne manquait pas Gohan et Goten mais tout de même, c'était assez fatiguant. Cependant, les fils de Goku avaient encore de l'énergie pour, une fois le soir venu, allez chercher à manger dans les environs désertique de la maison de Mae'r. La recherche de nourriture étant facilité par le fait que les terriens avaient vécu un temps dans un désert et que donc il était déjà habitué à cet environnement peu hospitalier.

Le soir venu donc, les trois jeunes garçons mangèrent avec leur hôte du moment et profitèrent de ce moment de repos et de calme pour partager diverses expériences vécues et autres anecdotes amusantes. Il était aussi courant que les deux plus jeunes de la maisonnée s'adonnent à quelques blagues. On pouvait vraiment dire que c'est eux qui donnait une ambiance festive et joyeuse à la demeure de Mae'r qui d'habitude était fort bien calme. 

La nuit, les trois garçons devaient se partager l'unique lit de la maison alors que Mae'r dormait sur l'une des paillasses de l'autre pièce car il avait été décidé que les jeunes devait avoir le repos le plus réparateur étant donné que c'est eux qui faisaient le plus d'effort même si Léo en faisait moins. Cependant le jeune Asrayan ne se ménageait pas pour aider ses deux amis à maîtriser leur aura et la développer grâce à l'enseignement de Mae'r, il n'était donc pas rare que Léo soit lui aussi harassé par la journée écoulé tant il mettait beaucoup d'énergie à aider les métis-saiyens. 

Encore une fois, il était intéressant de voir comment était disposé les vêtements de chacun des trois garçons car dans un sens il montrait le caractère de chacun. La tenue de Gohan était, comme à son habitude, bien pliée, bien rangée sur une petite table non loin du lit tout comme celle de Léo qui était juste à côté de celle de Gohan. Par contre les vêtements de Goten était par terre dans la même position qu'ils étaient quand le fils cadet de Goku les avaient enlevé. 

Sur le lit, il n'y avait pas énormément de place mais les élèves de Mae'r n'en avait cure car souvent ils tombèrent de fatigue dans le lit et s'endormirent directement sans vraiment se soucier de quoique ce soit d'autre. Le réveil était d'ailleurs parfois assez cocasse quand l'un se réveillait avec le pied de l'autre dans la figure ou parfois se réveillait à même le sol, éjecté par un autre.

C'est donc un de ces matins-là que Gohan se réveilla le premier. Il repoussa doucement et délicatement Goten et Léo, qui s'étaient agglutiné à lui, pour ne pas les réveiller et sorti du lit pour se diriger vers la pièce centrale qui servait de salon, salle à manger et de cuisine en même temps. Son hôte n'était pas là mais depuis les 3 semaines qu'il était l'invité de Mae'r, Gohan avait l'habitude que son nouveau professeur ne soit pas présent dès son réveil. L'adolescent terrien, prépara alors le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde quand le propriétaire des lieux arriva de son escapade matinale.

« Hé bien, tu t'es mal réveillé que tu ne t'es pas habillé ? » fit un peu moqueusement Mae'r.

Après cette réflexion, Gohan se regarda et effectivement, il n'était vêtu que de ce que avec quoi il dormait, un unique caleçon blanc à manche courte.

« Ha...oui tiens, je crois que j'avais trop faim pour penser à m'habiller ! » répondit alors Gohan en rigolant car en effet, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de l’aîné des garçons d'être ainsi dévêtu, étant devenu, avec l'âge, plus pudique qu'auparavant. Ce que Mae'r avait bien constaté, d'où sa remarque un peu moqueuse et son étonnement mais malgré cela Gohan continua le petit-déjeuner, l'estomac l'emportant sur sa pudeur.

 

Léo, suivit cinq minutes plus tard de Goten, arriva alors dans la pièce de vie et s'assît machinalement à table, pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Pour les deux plus jeunes, n'être habillé que d'un caleçon ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde contrairement à leur aîné.

Gohan et Mae'r se joignirent aux plus jeunes, avec le petit-déjeuner, pour eux aussi se sustenter avant une journée qui sera sûrement encore très éprouvante.

« Bon..vu vos progrès assez impressionnant, je crois que l'on peut passer à l'étape la plus délicate, celle de l'harmonisation de vos auras ainsi que la maîtrise de votre transformation que vous appelez 'Super Saiyen 2' » déclara Mae'r pour établir le programme des prochains jours.  
« Mais on le maîtrise déjà le Super Saiyen 2 » fit alors Goten qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce que son professeur voulait dire.  
« Oui c'est vrai qu'on le maîtrise plutôt bien, surtout Goten, je trouve, moi j'ai encore un peu de mal parfois malgré mon entraînement avec Piccolo. » ajouta Gohan.  
« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai observé lors de votre combat contre Bojack. » commença Mae'r.  
« Vous pouvez peut être vous transformer sans problème et utiliser la force que vous déployez mais vous maîtrisez encore assez mal les sentiments qui vous envahissent ainsi que l'agressivité qui semble allez de paire avec votre transformation et c'est ca qui, entre autres, vous empêche de combattre en osmose. » termina-t-il sous les regards très attentifs des ses deux élèves qui, une fois de plus, était médusé par la clairvoyance et la véracité des propos de Mae'r.  
« Donc les jeunes, enfilez vite vos vêtements que l'on puisse commencer. » rajouta Mae'r voyant que tout le monde avait terminé son repas.   
« Moi aussi ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Je peux pas les aider là.. » s'étonna Léo.   
« Toi tu jouera le rôle de Bojack pour que Gohan et Goten s’entraîne à combattre en un duo soudé. » répondit Mae'r.  
« Mais ils sont trop fort, je pourrais jamais résister avec mon aura ! » répliqua Léo assez inquiet du rôle que son maître voulait lui donner.  
« C'est vrai que ca me parait un peu dangereux, Léo n'est pas un combattant. » s'inquiéta aussi Gohan.  
« Si Léo a su bloquer la boule d'énergie de Bojack avec son aura, il pourra très bien résister à vos coups. De plus cela fera un très bon entraînement d'endurance et de solidité pour Léo. » répondit Mae'r assez confiant en les capacités de son premier élève.  
« Oui c'est vrai et puis vous connaissez mieux ses capacités que moi dans je vous fait confiance. » fit Gohan, rassuré.

C'est la dessus que Gohan, Goten et Léo allèrent vite s'habiller pour qu'ensuite, l’entraînement puisse commencer. 

 

Sur un plateau rocheux près de la maison de Mae'r, ce dernier donna ses premières instructions.

« D'abords transformez vous en Super Saiyen 2. »  
« On devrait pas commencer en Super Saiyen d'abord ? » répliqua Gohan, un peu inquiet de devoir se transformer en Super Saiyen 2.

« Non. En forme de base et en Super Saiyen, vous maîtrisez vos émotions et vos auras ne sont pas hostiles l'une envers l'autre alors qu'en Super Saiyen 2, c'est tout le contraire comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. » expliqua le professeur des deux métis-saiyen.

Gohan comprit alors le pourquoi de la requête de Mae'r et ne tergiversa plus en se transformant directement en Super Saiyen 2, rapidement imité par son jeune frère, lui aussi convaincu par l'explication. Le dégagement d'énergie produit par cette transformation obligea Mae'r et Léo à eux aussi déployer leur aura pour résister à la bourrasque de vent crée par les combattants terriens.

« Bien...maintenant dites moi ce que... » s'interrompit le maître de Léo voyant que ses élèves ne l'écoutaient même pas car à peine transformé, ils étaient déjà occupé à se blâmer l'un et l'autre de leur défaite contre Bojack. 

Gohan fit remarquer que l'esbroufe de Goten n'avait servi à rien vu qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide, ce à quoi Goten répondit que Gohan n'avait pas fait mieux et que lui au moins ne s'était pas retourné contre son propre frère.

Cette remarque des plus mesquines mit fortement en colère l'aîné des métis qui jura de faire taire son cadet en lui mettant une bonne raclée. Gohan fit exploser son aura de rage et Goten l'imita juste après en répliquant qu'il n'avait pas peur et que c'est Gohan qui allait se prendre la dérouillée de sa vie.

Léo assista à la scène médusé, ne reconnaissant plus ses deux amis tellement cette transformation les avaient radicalement changé et pas en bien. Le jeune garçon ressentit même de la peur en leur présence, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un jour, tellement Gohan avait été d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur avec lui tout comme son frère avec qui il s'entendait si bien malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps. Le fils d'Haakan n'osa pas intervenir dans la dispute, trop effrayé qu'il était par toute cette agressivité et cette violence verbale. Il se retourna vers son mentor car il savait que ce dernier savait toujours quoi faire même dans les situations les plus complexe. 

Et encore une fois, la situation actuelle ne fit pas exception car Mae'r avait l'air d'avoir déjà la solution pour régler la situation qui devenait vraiment très dangereuse car il était assis, les jambes croisées, ses mains posées dessus et les yeux fermés. 

Alors que Gohan et Goten commencèrent à s’empoigner violemment et avec grand fracas, chaque coup donné provoquant un flash de lumière et une secousse au sol, Mae'r ouvrît subitement les yeux et déploya une aura blanche si forte et si intense qu'elle illumina tous les alentours. Les deux belligérants stoppèrent net leur combat et se figèrent devant la puissante aura émanant de leur professeur. Car Mae'r n'était peut être pas un combattant mais malgré tout son aura terrorisa Gohan et Goten qui n'osait plus faire un seul mouvement.

Léo était aussi transi de peur, jamais il n'avait vu son maître dégager une aura aussi intense et aussi terrifiante. Décidément, c'était le jour où tous ses amis lui faisaient peur.

Voyant que sa puissante aura avait fait son petit effet, Mae'r cessa de faire jaillir son aura, se releva et puis se dirigea vers ses deux élèves récalcitrants.

« Vous allez m'écouter maintenant et cesser vos chamailleries aussi stupides qu'inutile ?! » dit-il d'un ton très agacé.  
« C'est exactement à cause de ce comportement que venez d'avoir que vous avez perdu et si vous continuez comme ca, je vous abandonne et Bojack vous mettra la raclée une seconde fois ! » rajouta-t-il toujours aussi énervé par ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Les jeunes belliqueux ne répondirent que par un silence gêné car ils savaient très que Mae'r avait raison sur toute la ligne. De plus la démonstration de leur professeur ne leur donnais pas envie de contester ses dires.

« Bon...reprenons l’entraînement mais je vous préviens, le premier qui fait son malin, je vous laisse en plan et bonne chance pour vaincre Bojack ! » avertit le maître de Léo d'un ton assez autoritaire.

Les métis-saiyen avaient bien compris où étaient leur intérêt et donc restèrent concentré sur l’entraînement et non sur leur envies de mettre une raclée à l'autre. 

Et c'est comme ca que l’entraînement reprit. Les deux combattants terriens passèrent leur journée assis en tailleur et les yeux fermés, cherchant à calmer leur caractère assez rude et nerveux. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire car ces sentiments étaient tenaces et assez puissants. 

Concernant Léo, tant que ses amis de la Planète Bleue n'était pas maîtres de leur émotions, il ne pouvait les aider et donc il n'était pas présent durant les longues séances de Mae'r mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était inactif car il passait sa journée à renforcer son aura en prévision de l'étape suivante de l'enseignement de son mentor. 

Le professeur du jeune Asrayan avait d'ailleurs souvent un oeil sur son premier élève et voyait avec quelle ardeur, il s'appliquait. Si Gohan ou Goten avaient ouvert les yeux quand Mae'r regardait Léo, ils auraient vu la lueur de fierté dans les yeux de leur hôte. Car même si au départ, Mae'r avait refusé d’entraîner Léo, qu'il jugeait trop jeune, il vit assez vite qu'il avait eu tort de le juger inapte à suivre son enseignement tellement le fils d'Haakan avait été assidu, voire même parfois assez zélé. Ce fut aussi une première pour l'ermite, car il n'avait jamais enseigné à quelqu'un de si jeune, voire même jamais du s'occuper d'un enfant. Car étant quelqu'un d'assez solitaire et reclus, il n'avait que peu de contact humain. Cependant, cette expérience lui fut fort agréable. Son élève était obéissant, faisait des progrès étonnant et le soir, une fois l’entraînement terminé pour la journée, il rendait la maisonnée plus joyeuse, plus vivante. Ce qui ne déplu pas le moins du monde au maître, aimant pourtant beaucoup le calme et le silence.

 

Les jours passèrent et commencèrent à se ressembler. Réveil tôt le matin, petit-déjeuner tous ensemble, entraînement du matin au soir, souper souvent très animé par les jeunes de la maison et enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil. Gohan, Goten et Léo allaient aussi souvent se laver et se décontracter dans une carrière de roche, rempli d'eau au fil des nombreuses pluie de la saison humide d'Asraya. L'activité favorite des deux plus jeunes étant de se mettre sur les épaules de leur aîné et que ce dernier les projette en avant pour qu'ils valsent dans les airs et puis atterrissent dans l'eau.

Concernant l’entraînement, il fut plus pénible pour Gohan car il était encore et toujours tourmenté par ses démons intérieurs qu'était la mort de Goten sur Namek et son comportement après avoir tué Cell. Ces traumatismes passé ne le perturbait plus trop quand il était en forme de base ou en Super Saiyen mais en Super Saiyen 2, tout était exacerbé. Les remords, la tristesse et surtout la colère étaient plus que présent dans l'esprit de Gohan même après son second séjour dans la Salle du Temps et de l'Esprit, en compagnie de Piccolo et qui fut plus que bénéfique, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que Gohan tombe dans ses travers comme l'a bien montré sa violente dispute avec un Goten aussi enragé que lui.

Voyant ses difficultés, Mae'r fit intervenir Léo pour tenter d'influencer en bien celui que l'Asrayan considérait comme son frère. Ce dernier eu quelques réticences à interagir avec un Gohan transformé en Super Saiyen 2 mais son mentor su trouver les mots pour que Léo surpasse cette appréhension. Les paroles douces et apaisante de son ami aux cheveux d'or furent une aide très précieuse à l’aîné des métis.

De son côté, Goten avait certes moins de difficultés mais cela restait tout de même éprouvant car les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient eux tous dirigé contre Gohan, le frère qui avait osé levé la main sur lui, le tuant presque. Comment avait-il osé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Gohan lui-même ne le savait pas alors comment Goten pouvait-il avoir des réponses ? Car les deux frères n'avait jamais vraiment discuté de cela et c'est peut être ca qui manquait à Goten pour apaiser sa rancœur. Le cadet de Goku décida alors que le soir venu, il en discuterait sérieusement avec Gohan quand leur esprit était plus calme et plus serein.

 

Le soir venu, Goten mit sa résolution en action, il avait bien réfléchi toute la journée et était maintenant prêt à entamer une discussion sur un sujet encore sensible malgré les années. Goten demanda donc à Gohan pour avoir une discussion en privé. Cela étonna un peu tout le monde car le jeune métis n'était pas du genre à avoir des aparté avec qui que ce soit mais vu l'air plutôt sérieux du garçon, les autres membres de la maisonnée comprirent que c'était important et le principal intéressé accepta de suite la requête de son cadet.

Les deux métis-saiyen s'isolèrent alors en allant sur leur lieu d’entraînement. Ils se couchèrent au pied d'un gros rocher pour être plus à l'aise. De plus voir le ciel étoilé d'Asraya, leur rappelait celui de leur planète natale, ce qui apaisait les fils de Goku. 

Dans un premier temps, il y eu un silence paisible, Gohan et Goten regardant avec attention le ciel, subjugué par la beauté de ce dernier. C'est alors que Goten se décida d'entamer la discussion.

« Tu sais, on a jamais vraiment parlé de ce qui s'était passé après la défaite de Cell...toi tu t'es mis à fond dans tes études et moi dans l’entraînement avec Papa et Piccolo...  »  
« C'est vrai qu'on a jamais vraiment discuté de ça au calme..la seule fois c'était juste après avoir retrouvé mes esprits..... » répondit alors Gohan après avoir prit un temps pour répondre.  
« Mais je sais pas si j'ai envie d'en parler... » rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus mélancolique.  
« Moi je pense que se serait bien d'en discuter parce que j'ai bien réfléchi toute la journée et je crois que ca nous aiderait dans notre entraînement » répliqua Goten pour convaincre son frère d'aborder ce sujet si tabou.  
« Oui sûrement car j'ai toujours des problèmes de colère par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé, j'arrive pas à me pardonner de ce que j'ai fait..surtout de ce que je t'ai fait à toi... » fit Gohan dont la voix était de plus en plus tremblante.  
« Moi de mon côté, je pensais que je t'avais pardonné car tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal mais quand je suis en Super Saiyen 2, je suis toujours très en colère contre toi. J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu t'en es pris à moi parce qu'avant même quand tu étais en colère, tu ne frappais que ton ennemi et pas tes amis ou ton propre frère... » avoua Goten l'air grave et le regard toujours fixé au ciel.   
« J'y beaucoup réfléchi depuis le temps et je pense que cette colère qui m'a submergé, c'est comme la transformation en singe géant chez les saiyens, j'ai perdu toute raison et le seule raisonnement que j'avais c'était torturer à mort Végéta pour s'en être pris à moi, Papa et Krillin, Piccolo par l'intermédiaire de Nappa et je pense aussi qu'indirectement, je le rendais coupable de ta mort sur Namek, vu que c'est sa venue sur Terre qui m'a poussé à aller sur Namek par après. » expliqua longuement Gohan moins triste que tout à l'heure.

Goten ne dit rien mais écouta avec grande attention les 'aveux' de son frère aîné. Aveux qui était criant de vérité et Goten comprit enfin pourquoi Gohan avait agit comme ca.

« Le pire dans tout ca c'est que je t'ai un peu perdu ce jour-là car j'ai bien ressenti que tu avais pris tes distances avec moi, même si je sais que tu n'a plus 4 ans comme sur Namek et qu'on a pas vraiment les même centres d'intérêts... » continua Gohan dans sa confession.   
« C'est vrai quand j'y pense, on est plus beaucoup ensemble comme avant et que c'est peut être à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé après la défaite de Cell que j'ai préféré passer mon temps avec Papa et Piccolo... » confirma Goten pensif.  
« Mais je crois aussi que comme tu le dis, j'ai grandi et préfère faire ce que j'aime plutôt que de passer tout mon temps avec toi. » rajouta-t-il avec honnêteté.  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi, c'est pour ca que je n'ai jamais rien dit avant aujourd'hui même si je peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est de ma faute si tu t'es éloigné de moi comme ca... » répondit Gohan.  
« Par contre toi t'a pas changé ! Tu crois toujours que tout est de ta faute alors que souvent c'est pas vrai ! » déclara fortement Goten tout en se redressant.  
« Et toi tu es devenu bien insolant envers ton frère aîné ! » répliqua Gohan sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
« Normal, je suis plus fort que toi alors maintenant j'ai le droit ! » fit Goten tout fier mais toujours avec humour.   
« Ca, ca reste à voir ! » bluffa Gohan car sachant très bien qu'en effet son jeune frère l'avait dépassé niveau force.  
« Bah on peut même pas voir, Mae'r nous a interdit de nous battre l'un contre l'autre » répondit Goten qui, même si il plaisantait au début, aimerais bien être fixé.  
« Pas besoin de se battre, j'ai bien vu que tu étais plus fort que moi quand tu t'es battu contre Bojack ». avoua Gohan.  
« Je t'avais dit qu'un jour, je serais plus fort que toi ! » dit alors Goten vraiment fier cette fois-ci.  
« Tout à fait et tu peux pas savoir comment j'étais fier de toi après coup ! » fit Gohan en regardant Goten et tentant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.   
« Arrête, je suis plus un bébé ! » fit Goten en se reculant pour éviter la main de Gohan.  
« T'a vraiment grandi trop vite toi ! » dit Gohan d'un air amusé de voir Goten gêné même si il était un peu triste de voir son jeune frère devenu si mature.  
« Mais par contre, je suis très content que tu sois fier de moi car quand je m’entraînait, t'étais toujours mon objectif ! » s'exclama Goten d'un air plus joyeux.  
« Ca m'étonne pas mais moi aussi je suis content de voir que j'étais un objectif à atteindre pour toi ! » répondit Gohan ravi de cette déclaration.  
« Par contre, il faudrait que tu m'explique, quand tu es devenu un Super Saiyen 2 ! Mais tu me dira ca plus tard car on devrait rentrer, je meurs de sommeil moi ! » rajouta l’aîné des métis.

Goten acquiesça et les deux frères rejoignirent alors Léo et Mae'r. Ces derniers, en voyant l'air réjouit des terriens, comprirent que la discussion s'était très bien passée. 

La soirée se passa normalement avec un souper des plus animés mais assez court car la fatigue envahi aussi Goten voir même Léo. Les trois jeunes garçons se mirent alors vite au lit. Après s'être déshabillé et avoir plié leur vêtements pour le lendemain, mise à part Goten pour qui le rangement n'était décidément pas pour lui, ses vêtements restants encore et toujours par terre, les 3 garçons s'installèrent dans le lit pour y passer une nuit des plus réparatrices.

« Tu sais Goten, ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien d'avoir discuté avec toi, ca faisait longtemps qu'on aurait du faire ça. » déclara soudainement Gohan d'un ton assez bas mais assez chaleureux.  
« Oui on aurait du faire ca bien avant mais c'est pas grave, c'est fait maintenant donc c'est chouette. » répondit Goten assez content que son initiative ai été apprécié.  
« Je sais pas de quoi vous avez parlé mais je suis content que cela vous a plu parce que quand Goten, t'a demandé à Gohan de lui parler en privé, ca avait l'air super grave. » avoua Léo qui, même si il n'était pas dans la confidence s'était inquiété tout de même.  
« Merci Léo et dormons maintenant, la journée va être difficile demain. » répondit Gohan content de voir que Léo s'inquiétait pour lui et Goten.

C'est la dessus que les trois jeunes s'endormirent profondément après une journée harassante et une soirée pleine d'émotions pour les deux terriens.


	31. Première Mise en Pratique.

Le matin venu, Gohan se réveilla doucement. A côté de lui, Goten dormait encore profondément et paisiblement contrairement aux autres nuits où il semblait plus agité. Gohan pensait être le premier à s'être réveillé comme souvent mais quand il tourna sa tête vers sa gauche, il vit Léo non plus couché mais assis, les mains derrière sa tête et appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. Le jeune Asrayan avait l'air pensif et son regard vide le prouvait bien. 

Gohan se redressa à son tour, sortant le haut de son corps de la chaude couverture où il s'était emmitouflé pour la nuit. Léo ne remarqua Gohan que lorsque ce dernier mit son bras gauche sur les épaules du fils d'Haakan tout en lui adressant doucement la parole pour ne pas réveiller Goten.

« Qu'est-ce qui te travaille comme ca ? » dit-il en regardant son jeune ami.  
« Oh Gohan je t'avais pas vu ! » fit Léo assez surpris en regardant lui aussi son aîné.  
« Je pensais à Papa en fait...je suis sur qu'il doit être fâché que je sois retourné te voir...il a du sûrement retourner à la Capitale pour me chercher et en le faisant, les mercenaires l'ont peut être capturé...par ma faute... » expliqua Léo qui regardait à nouveau vers le fond de la chambre.  
« C'est vrai qu'il ne doit sûrement pas être très content de ta petite fugue mais quand je lui expliquerai ce que tu as fait contre Bojack, je suis certain qu'il sera plus fier que fâché tellement ce que tu as fait à ce moment là était d'un courage qui m'a vraiment épaté. » répondit Gohan avec ton chaleureux comme pour rassurer Léo qui semblait très inquiet.  
« Et pour Haakan, je suis certain qu'il a réussi à échapper aux mercenaires car il est pas du genre à se laisser capturer si facilement. » rajouta le métis-saiyen toujours pour rassurer Léo.  
« Mais tu crois que Papa sait qu'on est ici ? Parce qu'il ressent pas aussi bien les énergies que toi ou Goten... » s'interrogea le garçon aux cheveux blonds tout en regardant Gohan cette fois-ci.  
« C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé tiens...il est possible qu'il nous croit mort à cause de l'explosion qu'il y a du avoir après notre fuite ainsi que le fait qu'il ne doit peut être pas nous ressentir d'ici. » répondit Gohan.  
« Mais c'est peut être mieux comme ca car si Haakan nous croit mort, Bojack aussi et tant qu'on est pas prêt à l'affronter, vaut mieux qu'il continue à le croire. » rajouta-t-il.  
« Mmmm..j'espère que t'a raison et que Papa va bien.. » fit alors Léo toujours peu rassuré et se serrant plus près de Gohan comme pour se sentir plus rassuré.

Gohan fut surpris de ce geste d'affection mais compte tenu de la situation, Gohan était le seul à pouvoir le rassurer, son mentor n'étant pas très démonstratif de ce côté-là. Cependant, l'adolescent laissa son jeune ami l'étreindre un petit temps avant de lui dire de ne plus s'inquiéter et qu'eux deux ferait mieux de se lever pour aller déjeuner, leurs estomacs criant famine.

Les deux garçons sortirent alors du lit, s'habillèrent déjà et après cela se dirigèrent vers la pièce de vie, laissant seul Goten qui dormait toujours.

Gohan se mit à préparer le petit-déjeuner, comme à son habitude mais fut cette fois-ci aidé de Léo qui, puisqu'il était réveillé, voulait se rendre utile. 

Peu après, Mae'r rentra de son escapade matinale et vit les deux garçons occupé à faire le déjeuner, comme à son habitude le professeur des 3 jeunes fit une réflexion humoristique.

« Ca y est, tu as engagé un assistant maintenant ? »  
« Non c'est un bénévole, j'ai pas d'argent pour un assistant ! » répondit Gohan avec un grand sourire.  
« Et il travaille bien ce bénévole ? » répliqua alors Mae'r regardant au dessus des épaules de ses deux élèves pour voir ce qu'il préparait.  
« Oui ca va, je n'ai pas à me plaindre » répondit Gohan d'un air toujours amusé.  
« Moi je trouve que mon chef, il travaille pas assez vite, je dois toujours l'attendre ! » intervint alors Léo, plaisantant lui aussi.  
« Ah donc je travaille pas assez vite ! » déclara le terrien tout en prenant Léo par le cou pour lui frictionner la tête. 

« Au secours Mae'r, y'a Gohan qui m'attaque ! » cria Léo.  
« Que veux-tu que je fasse, il est plus fort que moi ! De plus tu l'a cherché ! » fit Mae'r en souriant assez largement.

Cette petite scène pleine de bonne humeur mais assez bruyante réveilla Goten qui sorti de la chambre sans bien sur avoir pris la peine de s'habiller.

Son arrivée nonchalante mit fin à la petite scène entre Gohan, Léo et Mae'r et ils rejoignirent Goten pour le petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier se passa des plus normalement et c'est ainsi, une fois Goten habillé, qu'une nouvelle journée d’entraînement pu commencer. 

La discussion de la veille entre les deux frères terriens semblait avoir porté ses fruits car Mae'r constata une nette progression chez ses élèves. Leur esprit étant apaisé en forme de base, ils ne leur fallu que peu de temps pour devenir tout aussi zen en Super Saiyen 2. Le caractère plus dur et ferme était toujours là mais plus la colère de l'un envers l'autre. Le professeur des métis-saiyens pensa alors qu'ils pouvaient passer à la phase finale de l’entraînement, le combat en duo. Cependant le mentor de Léo voulu d'abord aborder un sujet qui semblait très sensible chez l’aîné des terriens. 

« Bon je pense que vous êtes prêt pour commencer à vous entraîner au combat en duo, vous auras sont fortes et résistantes et vous avez maîtrisé la colère inhérente au Super Saiyen 2. » commença Mae'r.  
« Cependant pour être efficace en duo, il faut de préférence être au même niveau de puissance, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment, Goten étant plus fort que Gohan. » continua-t-il.  
« Mais si je dois m’entraîner pour rattraper Goten, on en a encore pour des mois et qui sait ce que va faire Bojack pendant ce temps-là ?! » intervint Gohan, un peu inquiet que l’entraînement prenne trop de temps.

Mae'r s'approcha alors de Gohan jusqu'à être face à lui.

« Pas besoin d’entraîner, si tu cessais d'avoir peur de ta propre puissance et de te retenir comme tu le fait, tu rattraperais ton frère en un rien de temps ! » déclara-t-il alors.  
« Laisse toi aller et libère l'immense pouvoir qui est en toi et personne ne pourra vous vaincre, toi et Goten ! » rajouta-t-il en posant son doigt sur le ventre de Gohan comme pour montrer où était caché la force du métis.  
« La dernière fois que j'ai suivi ce conseil, ca s'est très mal passé... » répondit Gohan d'un air affecté.  
« Certes mais la dernière fois, tu étais dans une colère noire, tu ne maîtrisais plus rien alors que maintenant, en plus de maîtriser ta transformation, tu maîtrise tes sentiments donc je suis convaincu que tu peux libérer toute ta puissance sans pour autant être aveuglé par la colère et la haine qui t'on fait faire des choses qu'aujourd'hui encore tu regrettes ! » tenta Mae'r pour rassurer Gohan.  
« Vous avez raison...je...je vais essayer... » fit Gohan pas très rassuré mais convaincu par les arguments de son professeur.  
« Bien...Goten et Léo écartez-vous un peu et laissez Gohan se concentrer. » ordonna l'ermite.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'exécutèrent et laissèrent de l'espace à leur aîné. On voyait tout de même que Goten était aussi inquiet que son frère concernant cette libération de force, l'image d'un Gohan fou furieux et incontrôlable était encore vivace dans l'esprit de Goten.

Gohan de son côté ferma les yeux et tenta d'aller au delà de sa peur pour libérer la force latente qui était en lui. 

« Très bien Gohan..maintenant ne pense plus à ce qu'il s'est passé sur Terre, pense plutôt à ce qu'il se passe ici et maintenant. » commença Mae'r pour aider Gohan à se libérer de ses craintes.  
« Pense à Bojack et au mal qu'il pourra faire si toi et Goten ne l'arrêtez pas, pense à Haakan qui a risqué sa vie pour venir te chercher sur Terre, à Kvasir qui a sacrifié sa liberté pour que Haakan puisse s'enfuir, à Léo qui a lui aussi risqué sa vie pour te sauver d'une mort certaine ! » continua Mae'r sur un ton presque dramatique.  
« Pense à tout ca et libère toi de cette crainte qui n'a plus lieu d'être et défends le peuple qui t'a accueilli à un moment où tu en avait plus que besoin ! » rajouta-t-il d'une voix forte. 

Ce discours de Mae'r fut une révélation pour Gohan car oui, il voulait plus que tout protéger les Asrayans qui l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et sans rien demander en retour alors qu'il n'était qu'un étranger voire pire, il avait du sang saiyen, race plus que détestée sur Asraya. Ces pauvres gens qui étaient impuissant face à l'incroyable force de Bojack est ses sbires comptaient sur Gohan et Goten pour les libérer du joug des ces vils mercenaires qui n'en voulaient qu'a la précieuse ressource d'Asraya, les habitants, eux, pouvaient bien mourir, cela leur étaient égale. 

Toutes ces pensées libéra Gohan d'un seul coup et dans un cri déchirant les cieux, le métis-saiyen fit exploser son aura à son paroxysme pour y dégager enfin toute la puissance qu'il retenait en lui, de peur de ne pas la contrôler. 

Ce dégagement de puissance créa de vives secousses au sol, de puissantes bourrasques dans les aires et même les nuages, très présent ce jour, furent dispersé laissant dans le ciel un trou béant. Au sol les collines de roches alentours s'effondrèrent sous la puissance de l'onde de choc et le sol lui même commença à se creuser et à former un cratère. 

Goten, Léo et Mae'r déployèrent leur plus puissantes auras pour résister à la forte bourrasque et même avec ca ils peinaient à se maintenir debout. Seul Goten y parvenait avec plus de facilité, s'étant transformé en Super Saiyen 2. 

Gohan de son côté n'en finissait plus de déployer sa force trop longtemps retenue. Ses yeux devinrent blancs, les pupilles ayant disparue. Les éclairs entourant son aura dorée crépitèrent de partout et s’échappèrent à intervalle régulier pour aller frapper ce qui restait du paysage, un des éclairs toucha même l'aura de Mae'r. Alors que la roche touchée par l'un des éclairs, fut pulvérisé, l'aura de Mae'r tint bon mais on voyait que pour la première fois, le mentor de Léo avait été mis en difficulté par la force de l'impact.

La puissance dégagée par Gohan fut ressentie jusqu'à la Capitale qui fut victime d'un tremblement de terre qui fut certes léger mais très perceptible. Ca n'échappa d'ailleurs pas à Bujin, le sensitif de la Caste Dirigeante. Il ressentit cette énorme puissance dont l'aura lui semblait familière. Cependant cela ne pouvait être celui à qui il attribuait cette aura car il avait été tué par Bojack, il y a quelque temps. Il était pourtant certain que cela venait de l'aîné des jeunes garçons qui avait défié son maître mais le fait qu'il était encore en vie et dégageait une telle force le faisait douter bien que son aptitude ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Ne voulant pas donner de fausses informations à Bojack, connaissant bien le châtiment encouru, il préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet, seulement qu'il allait enquêter la-dessus comme cela, son patron était rassuré et lui n'allait pas dire des choses dont il doutait fort.

De l'autre côté de la planète, après un dernier flash de lumière, Gohan avait arrêté de crier et tout était redevenu calme. Le métis fort essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de produire, se regarda incrédule, tant de puissance circulait en lui, c'était impressionnant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'autant de force sommeillait en lui. De plus il semblait avoir toute sa tête, il ne ressentait ni haine, ni colère, juste de l'étonnement. 

D'apparence, Gohan n'avait pas changé, seul les éclairs autour de lui était plus présent, plus vifs et son aura plus grande et plus dorée. L'adolescent regarda ensuite autour de lui et vit une scène d'apocalypse. Tout le paysage était en ruine et sous ses pieds le sol s'était creusé. Tout de suite il pensa à ses compagnons, inquiet de ce que son dégagement de puissance avait pu leur causer. 

Il fut vite soulagé en voyant qu'ils étaient tous là, sain et sauf, aura au maximum. Goten était debout mais Léo et Mae'r avait un genou à terre et il n'aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour qu'ils furent emporté par la terrible bourrasque de vent.

Mae'r et les deux jeunes garçons s'approchèrent de Gohan, voyant que ce dernier se maîtrisait. Pourtant on voyait tout de même qu'ils affichaient un air surpris et un peu effrayé, même Mae'r, pourtant pas vite impressionnable, eu cette expression car fort surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait bien que l'adolescent venu de la Terre avait en lui de la puissance non exploitée mais il ne s'attendait à un tel déferlement de puissance. 

« Alors comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Mae'r.  
« Fatigué mais ca va...je suis étonné d'aller aussi bien en fait » répondit Gohan qui n'en revenait toujours pas.  
« Moi ca m'étonne pas, je te l'avait dit que ca irait bien et qu'il te suffisait de te libérer de cette peur qui retenait une grande partie de ta force. » fit le professeur du métis.  
« Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dégages autant de puissance, c'est vraiment impressionnant. » rajouta-t-il.  
« J'en suis le premier étonné ! Je ne savais pas que je retenais autant de force en moi. » déclara Gohan.

Soudainement le regard de l'adolescent fut attiré par le comportement de son jeune frère. Il s'était brusquement retourné pour regarder derrière lui comme si quelqu'un allait l'attaquer. Gohan n'avait pas vu cela depuis bien longtemps et il savait que ca ne voulait dire qu'une chose : la capacité sensitive de Goten s'était mis en alerte, quelqu'un menaçait donc Gohan. 

Mae'r, pas au courant de cette spécificité senti tout de même le trouble chez le jeune garçon car il pouvait sentir que son aura était comme agressé, sur la défensive. 

« Goten, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelqu'un vient par ici ? » demanda Gohan même si il connaissait déjà plus ou moins la réponse.  
« Oui...je ressens quelque chose de menaçant qui ne te cherche plus car elle t'a trouvé...elle sera là bientôt... » répondit Goten tout en se concentrant pour avoir plus de précisions.  
« Goten a vu juste, je ressens aussi des auras agressives se dirigeant par ici. » intervint Mae'r qui s'était mis en tailleur pour pouvoir lui aussi ressentir quel était ce danger.  
« J'ai du déployer trop de puissance d'un coup et Bojack à du me repérer ! » s'alarma Gohan.  
« Ce n'est pas Bojack, les auras sont différentes de la sienne » rassura Mae'r sur de lui.  
« Ses sbires alors ? » s'interrogea Gohan.  
« Certainement et ils sont plusieurs, ca sera de la bonne mise en pratique de votre entraînement avant de combattre Bojack. » fit le mentor de Léo, peu inquiet.  
« Gohan laisse moi m'occuper d'eux, ca fait trop longtemps que je me suis pas battu sérieusement ! » déclara soudainement Goten en manque de combat réel.  
« Si tu veux, mais je serais pas loin, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre avec eux. » accepta Gohan méfiant à l'égard des futurs adversaires de son frère.  
« Il serait mieux que vous y alliez à deux, ca vous permettra de vous entraîner à combattre en duo. Même si je pense qu'a vous deux, vous devriez vous en débarrasser facilement. » conseilla Mae'r toujours dans l'optique d’entraîner ses deux plus récent élèves.

Ne voulant pas contredire son professeur, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas d'accord, Goten accepta de combattre avec Gohan, en espérant s'amuser tout de même. 

Les deux métis-saiyen attendirent alors que leurs adversaires arrivent alors que Mae'r et Léo quittèrent le lieu d'entraînement pour la maison de l'ermite. Cela ne plus pas beaucoup au fils d'Haakan qui, toujours en quête d'utilité, voulait évidemment rester avec Gohan et Goten. Cependant il ne protesta pas très longtemps, son mentor n'aimant pas que l'on discute ses ordres et savait se montrer ferme et intransigeant quand la situation le demandait.

Arrivé à la demeure de l'ermite, Léo et Mae'r n'eurent pas le temps d'entrer que déjà l'un des mercenaires apparu derrière eux.  
Voyant cela, Léo sorti son épée de son fourreau, l'enveloppa de son aura blanche caractéristique et se lança à l'attaque du mercenaire sans que Mae'r ai pu le retenir. 

Buujin stoppa la lame du jeune Asrayan en la calant entre ses deux mains alors que Léo, lui, tenta de forcer son coup pour que son épée atteigne sa cible.

« Impressionnant petit, tu as pas mal de force, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! » déclara l'homme au turban, épaté qu'il était par la puissance du coup donné par son adversaire.  
« Mais ca ne suffira pas ! » rajouta-t-il en déplaçant ses deux mains vers le bas et à droite.

Léo fut emporté dans le mouvement et Buujin profita de ce moment pour donner un coup de genou dans l'estomac du fils de Haakan qui, sous le choc du coup, cracha une gerbe de sang et tomba à terre.

« Toi je vais te garder en vie, on aura besoin de toi pour faire pression sur ton père ! » dit alors Buujin qui avait prit Léo par le haut de sa tenue. 

Cependant, le jeune Asrayan avait encore assez de force pour s'entourer de son aura blanche qu'il fit plus puissante et plus solide que jamais. Cela eu pour conséquence que la main de Buujin était en proie à une chaleur intense car elle traversait l'aura de Léo, la chaleur fut tel que l'homme de main de Bojack finit par lâcher le fils d'Haakan qui retomba à nouveau par terre.

Et quand l'adversaire de ce dernier voulu se venger du garçon, il fut stoppé net dans son action par une sensation qui le figea instantanément. Après un petit temps, le mercenaire regarda d'où venait cet étrange ressenti et vit que cela venait de l'adulte qui était avec le jeune Asrayan qui était recherché par Bojack. Ce qui le frappa c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air très menaçant car il était assis en tailleur et les yeux fermés mais l'aura qu'il dégageait était vraiment des plus terrifiante. Jamais Buujin n'avait ressenti pareille terreur même pas quand il avait mis en colère Bojack à cause d'une mission où il avait échoué. Non là c'était à un tout autre niveau. 

Le pire était que ce sentiment s'amplifia de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l'aura de Mae'r s'intensifia. Le corps de Buujin se mit à trembler sans que le mercenaire puisse y faire quelque chose. Il senti aussi son cœur s'emballer et ses sens assez développé être en ébullition. Le mentor de Léo finit par ouvrir les yeux et son aura devint d'une si forte intensité qu'elle créa une bourrasque. Buujin, lui se mit à émettre un profond cri de terreur qui déchira le silence du désert. Ce cri fut intense mais bref, ce après quoi, l'adversaire de Léo tomba raide mort et même après son trépas, l'expression de terreur resta sur le visage de feu Buujin comme figé dans la peur.

Mae'r avait cessé de déployer son aura et se releva en direction de Léo. Il était assez essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de produire mais avait encore la force d'aller voir son jeune élève. Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'ermite s'accroupit et redressa un peu l'Asrayan en posa sa main derrière la tête de ce dernier. 

« La prochaine fois, tu feras attention avant de te lancer comme ca sur ton adversaire, ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai appris. » fit Mae'r sur un ton assez doux malgré le reproche.  
« Je...je sais mais...je voulais pas qu'il s'attaque à toi... » répondit Léo avec peine, le coup donné par Buujin lui faisant encore souffrir.  
« Tu sais pourtant bien que je peux me débrouiller tout seul » répliqua Mae'r.  
« Mais merci tout de même, c'est gentil d'avoir voulu me protéger, tu es bien la première personne qui le fait ! » rajouta-t-il dans aveu assez inhabituel.

Léo ne répondit pas mais sourît largement, ravi de cette confession. 

 

Pendant ce temps là, sur le lieu d'entraînement des métis-saiyens, ces derniers avaient vite comprit qu'il manquait l'un des mercenaires en voyant qu'au lieu des trois annoncés, il y en avait que 2. En ressentant l'aura de Léo et l'énergie de Buujin, Gohan voulu aller au secours de son jeune ami, certains que Goten pouvait se charger seul des deux autres mercenaires, ce qui d'ailleurs étonna Goten plus habitué à voir son frère rechigner à le laisser seul avec un ennemi, mais quand l’aîné des terriens ressentit l’oppressante aura de Mae'r, il se souvint de sa propre expérience et n'alla finalement pas aider Mae'r et Léo, convaincu que le mentor de ce dernier savait bien ce qu'il faisait.

De plus la disparition de l'énergie de Buujin rassura définitivement le fils de Goku qui pu maintenant se concentrer pleinement sur son combat contre les deux mercenaires encore vivant.

Le combat s'était déjà engagé depuis un moment entre Goten et ses adversaires lorsque Gohan voulu aller aider Léo et son mentor mais maintenant que son esprit était pleinement concentré il put intervenir, au grand regret de Goten qui s'amusait très bien tout seul. Car en effet ses opposants n'en menait pas large face au cadet des Son. Pourtant ils s'étaient tous les deux transformé comme Bojack l'avait fait mais la différence de puissance était abyssale. 

C'est alors que Goten semblait bloqué par d'étranges liens d'énergie lancé par les deux sbires de Bojack, Gohan intervint en donnant un puissant coup de ses deux mains sur l'un des mercenaires. Goten en profita pour se libérer et, dans un mouvement très rapide, frapper un second mercenaire.

« Bon Goten, je sais que tu t'amuse beaucoup mais finissons-en maintenant, j'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il s'est passé chez Mae'r » fit Gohan.  
« Pas de problèmes, ils commençait à m'ennuyer de toutes façons » répondit Goten. 

 

Les adversaires des métis-saiyen, eux, se relevèrent sans trop de difficultés mais à peine ils étaient debout que les terriens était déjà sur eux. Ils firent décapités en un coup de pied surpuissant sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Les corps inertes tombèrent lourdement au sol tandis que les deux frères se réceptionnait après leur coup. 

« Ils étaient vraiment pas fort, c'est pas drôle. » fit Goten un peu dépité par le manque de challenge malgré qu'il avait eu son moment d'amusement un peu plus tôt.

Gohan ne répondit rien mais il était toujours amusé par ce genre de réflexions de la part de Goten.

Après leur rapide victoire, les deux frères s'en allèrent pour rejoindre Mae'r et Léo. Arrivé sur place Gohan et Goten ne virent qu'un cadavre qui semblait être celui du mercenaire manquant. Ils le reconnurent car c'était celui qui avait pris la parole lors de leur première confrontation avec Bojack. Cependant l'expression de terreur qu'affichait ce cadavre faisait peur à voir et les métis se demandait bien quelle était la raison de ce visage déformé par une peur qui avait du être énorme pour encore être figée comme cela. 

Dans la maison, Mae'r sorti de sa chambre où il y avait déposé Léo et vit ses deux élèves arriver. Voyant que Gohan était quelque peu inquiet, ne voyant pas son jeune ami dans la pièce de vie, il décida de le rassurer et de le mettre au courant des derniers événements.

De son côté, Gohan raconta ce qu'il était advenu des deux autres mercenaires, récit qui n'étonna pas Mae'r car il savait très bien que ces sbires n'était pas de taille contre les fils de Goku. Par contre pour le combat en duo, ce fut peu intéressant vu la différence de niveau mais Goten fit remarquer tout de même que lui et Gohan étaient vite tombé d'accord sur la stratégie à adopter alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux transformé en Super Saiyen 2. Ca n'avait pas l'air comme ca mais en comparaison avec leur confrontation passée avec Bojack, il avait un net progrès niveau gestion des émotions et entente entre les deux frères.

Cette précision de Goten réjouit Mae'r qui voyait que son entraînement avait donné ses fruits même en situation réelle de combat.

« Mais il s'est passé quoi avec le sbire de Bojack, on dirait qu'il est mort de peur » demanda Gohan intrigué.  
« C'est exactement ca. Quand je déploie mon aura offensive au maximum, je peux littéralement tuer les gens de peur à condition qu'ils ne soient pas trop puissant car par exemple sur Bojack, je n'y arriverais pas. » répondit Mae'r.  
« C'est épatant comme technique ! » répliqua Gohan.  
« Moi je trouve que c'est pas drôle comme technique, tu ne combat même pas ! » fit alors Goten qui, évidemment préférait le combat réel à cette technique.  
« Oui mais moi, je n'ai pas ta force petit sacripan ! Donc elle m'est bien utile en cas d'extrême urgence. » s'exclama Mae'r amusé par la réflexion de Goten.

Et sur cette discussion, le mentor de Léo enjoignît les deux terriens de reprendre l'entraînement qui, en attendant que Léo soit rétabli, se limitera à la gestion de l'énergie et de l'endurance au combat en étant Super Saiyen 2. Pour cela, les métis-saiyen furent enfin autorisé à se combattre l'un l'autre, Mae'r estimant qu'ils maîtrisaient assez leur sentiments pour ne pas partir dans une vendetta destructrice.

Il était évident que Goten était ravi de pouvoir enfin se mesurer à son frère et ce, à pleine puissance

 

Bien loin de là, à la Capitale d'Asraya, Bojack se demanda bien où avait bien pu passer 3 des ses hommes de mains. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait de leur sort, loin de là mais il en avait besoin pour qu'ils fouillent la capitale à la recherche de Haakan, toujours en fuite. Bido, le mercenaire resté à la Capitale, avait été envoyé au village natal du sénateur en cavale pour voir si ce n'était pas là qu'il se cachait mais sa recherche fut vaine. Même Gokua était introuvable alors qu'il était sensé capturer le fuyard Asrayan et son fils. Cependant, Bojack avait l'air de ne pas s'en soucier, tout comme Bido d'ailleurs.

« Bido, tu ne saurais où sont pas les 3 autres tire au flanc ? » demanda Bojack d'un air agacé.  
« Ils sont parti enquêter sur l'origine du tremblement de terre d'après ce que m'a dit Buujin » répondit Bido.  
« Qu'est-ce que ce tremblement de terre peut bien avoir de si important pour qu'ils partent à trois ? Retrouver cette anguille d'Asrayan est plus important ! » persifla le maître d'Asraya.  
« Je ne sais pas mais ca avait l'air important et Buujin ne voulait rien en dire tant qu'il n'était pas sur de son fait. Il ne voudrait vous ennuyer avec de fausses informations » répliqua le seul sbire restant.  
« Mmmh..il a bien fait pour le coup mais il a pas intérêt à traîner sinon je vais le chercher moi-même ! » fit Bojack toujours agacé.  
« Et en en attendant son retour, commence déjà les recherches dans la Capitale et commence par la rue commerçante, ce fuyard est commerçant lui aussi alors il doit avoir reçu l'aide d'un d'eux. »   
rajouta-t-il plus calme.  
« Bien sur, Seigneur Bojack, je m'y met de suite ! » répondit Bido avec révérence. 

Le sbire de Bojack sorti alors du bâtiment avec une centaine de soldats-mercenaires, il forma quatre groupes de vingt-cinq personnes pour fouiller entièrement la Capitale à commencer par la rue commerçante comme conseillé par son supérieur.

Bido prît la tête du groupe qui allait investir la rue commerçante alors que les trois autres se répartirent le reste de la citée asrayanne.

La rue visée par Bido fut vite envahie par le groupe du mercenaire, chaque commerce fut fouillé ainsi que les étages au dessus. Les commerçants coopératifs avait simplement leur magasins retourné alors que les récalcitrants était tué sans ménagement. 

Voyant cette dangereuse agitation des forces d'occupation d'Asraya, un commerçant quitta précipitamment son étal avant que les mercenaires n'arrive à sa hauteur. Il fit quelques centaines de mètres et puis rentra dans ce qui ressemblait à un magasin d'alimentation générale. Le magasin était assez bondé mais l'homme qui avait fui devant l'arrivé des mercenaires semblait savoir où aller car il se dirigea vers la porte du fond du magasin, toqua sur cette dernière et attendit une réponse qui ne fit pas attendre car la porte s'ouvrît peu après. Un autre homme apparu alors et les deux Asrayans semblait échanger rapidement quelques mots. Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le magasin en partît et rejoignît son propre commercer pour être présent lors de l'arrivée des mercenaires alors que la personne qui lui avait répondu referma la porte dans la totale indifférence des clients présents. 

Haakan de son côté était à l'étage, toujours occupé à cogiter sur le comment libérer Asraya du joug impitoyable de Bojack. Une seule idée lui était venu à l'esprit : il se souvenait que Gohan lui avait dit que son père et son mentor était aussi de grands combattants qui pourraient peut être en mesure de vaincre Bojack et ainsi venger la mort de Gohan, Goten et très certainement de Léo. Haakan devait donc trouver un moyen de quitter à nouveau Asraya pour revenir sur Terre et ainsi revenir avec l'espoir de voir Bojack vaincu. Mais cela était plus facile à dire qu'a faire car la dernière fois, il avait profiter de l'effet de surprise et l'aide de Kvasir. De plus décoller de son village était plus discret que de décoller ici à la Capitale mais l'Asrayan n'avait pas le choix, l'unique vaisseau spatial du village était en ruine, écrasé sur la Planète Terre.

Des bruits de pas sorti le père de Léo de ses pensées et le mit sur ses gardes. C'est seulement quand son ami commerçant qui le cachait s’annonçât après avoir toqué que Haakan fut rassuré. 

« Qu'il y-a-t-il Agnar ? Tu as l'air bien inquiet. » fit alors Haakan en voyant son ami.  
« Snorri vient de m'avertir que les mercenaires à la solde de Bojack fouillent tous les commerces de la rue ainsi que les étages et ce sans ménagement donc à ta place je ne resterai pas ici ! » répondit Agnar.  
« Je savais bien qu'il en arriverait à tout retourner comme ca mais j'ai eu le temps nécessaire pour trouver une solution mais ca va être très compliqué pour l’exécuter. » fit Haakan peu surpris par la nouvelle apporté par son ami.

Il fut donc décidé qu'Haakan s'en ira au plus vite et ce par une porte dérobée menant à une rue adjacente. L'ami de Gohan se para d'un espèce de long poncho à capuchon pour éviter de se faire reconnaître dans la rue de peur de tomber sur des Asrayans collaborant avec la clique de Bojack. 

Cependant, il pensa que s'introduire dans le Spatioport d'Asraya incognito serait mission impossible, il se ferait repérer dès les contrôles d'identité à l'entrée Il devait donc trouver une aide venant de l'intérieur qui pourrait lui ouvrir une porte de service non contrôlé car uniquement ouvrable avec une carte spécifique.

En passant mentalement en revue ses connaissances, il se souvint que qu'un des ses anciens client s'était reconverti en mécanicien et travaillait à temps plein au spatioport, il avait donc sûrement le précieux sésame pouvant ouvrir les portes de services. Le tout était de le contacter tout en évitant de se faire capturer par les mercenaires. 

Haakan se mit alors en quête de l'hologramme vidéophonique le plus isolé, histoire d'être tranquille, pour contacter son ancien client. Après un instant d'hésitation, l'Asrayan en fuite composa le numéro de son contact et assez rapidement, le mécanicien répondit. Quand Haakan s'annonça, son contact fut un peu gêné car être contacté par le fugitif numéro un pouvait vite apporter son lot d'ennui. Cependant, Davik, le mécanicien, ne raccrocha pas et écouta ce que Haakan lui voulait et il regretta bien vite de ne pas avoir coupé la communication car ce que demandait son ancien fournisseur de kolto était une entorse majeure aux règle de sécurité du Spatioport qui pouvait, en plus de perdre son travail, lui valoir des ennuis bien plus graves.

Mais quand le père de Léo raconta à Davik que Bojack avait tué son fils et que pour se venger il devait entrer dans le spatioport pour fuir Asraya, l'ancien livreur de kolto de feu Freezer ne put refuser l'aide demandé car ayant lui même un fils, il voudrait aussi obtenir vengeance. Davik accepta alors de faire entrer Haakan dans le spatioport et lui conseilla même quel vaisseau  il était le plus aisé d' 'emprunter'. Les deux complices fixèrent une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous, puis ils raccrochèrent tous les deux. Il ne restait plus qu'a Haakan d'éviter de se faire repérer jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous.

A l'heure convenue, le sénateur en fuite se tint devant une porte situé de l'autre côté du Spatioport. Il y avait très peu de passage et l'entrée n'était surveillée que par une caméra, que Haakan avait tourné dans la direction opposé à la porte, et bien sur un lecteur de carte contrôlant l'ouverture de la porte. Les minutes passèrent et la porte resta résolument fermée. Ce qui inquiéta l'Asrayan car il craignait que Davik lui avait faussé compagnie.

Cependant, un bruit de déverrouillage se fit entendre et en effet la porte s'ouvrît peu après. Haakan s'y engouffra sans hésiter et retrouva son complice de l'autre côté.

« Encore merci, sans toi je n'y serais jamais arrivé. » remercia Haakan.  
« De rien mais ne traîne pas, avec toutes les caméras présentes tu vas vite te faire repérer ! » avertît Davik peu rassuré d'être vu en compagnie d'un fuyard.  
« Je te rassure, je tiens pas à rester ici mais tu m'avais dit que tu aurais bien un vaisseau pour moi. » répliqua Haakan.  
« Et j'en ai toujours un. Va à la plate-forme de décollage n°8, il y a là un vaisseau de combat léger dont je dois faire le check-up. J'ai laissé la porte ouverte mais elle le restera pas longtemps car ca va vite ce voir et quelqu'un finira par la refermer. » expliqua Davik.  
« Merci, vraiment, je n'oublierais pas ce que tu as fait là ! » remercia encore Haakan tellement ravi d'avoir pu obtenir et l'accès au Spatioport et un vaisseau.

Davik ne répondit rien mais fit un rapide sourire puis quitta son complice du moment car au plus ils restaient ensemble au plus les deux Asrayans mettaient leur vie en péril.

A la plate-forme n°8, Haakan vît avec soulagement que tout était prêt comme son contact lui avait promis, la porte était encore ouverte et le vaisseau prêt à partir. L'Asrayan ne traîna pas outre mesure et se mit aux commande du vaisseau. Quelques minutes furent nécessaire pour comprendre comment manœuvrer son nouveau moyen de transport et puis il décolla enfin. Mais assez rapidement, le communicateur de son vaisseau se mit à parler.

« Ici Tour de Contrôle, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de décoller, je répète vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de décoller, veuillez faire demi-tour sinon nous serrons obligé de faire feu »

Haakan ignora ce message radio et continua sa course pour sortir de l'atmosphère d'Asraya se disant que les grosses tourelles laser du Spatioport aurait difficile à atteindre un si petit engin. Malheureusement pour l'Asrayan, la Tour de Contrôle n'engagea pas ses tourelles laser mais lança deux vaisseaux de combat lourdement armés qui, malgré les tentatives d'Haakan pour les éviter, firent rapidement mouche en mettant hors d'usage les propulseurs du vaisseau de l'ami de Gohan.

Son engin spatial chuta en flammes et alla s'écraser dans une forêt très dense alors que ses deux poursuivants se posèrent dans une clairière non loin de là.


	32. Fin de l'Entrainement.

Non loin de chez Mae'r, c'était presque l'apocalypse, le sol tremblait par à-coups et l'ont pouvait observer dans le ciel comme des flashs lumineux qui apparaissaient par intermittence et chaque fois à un endroit différent. Des vagues de lumières s'entrechoquaient parfois et seul un oeil sur-entraîné pouvait furtivement voir deux silhouettes se déplacer à très haute vitesse.

L'ermite avait lui renoncé à suivre ses deux élèves avec les yeux car il ne voyait que les effets de l'affrontement de Gohan et Goten. C'est pour cela qu'il décida plutôt de se concentrer sur leur auras qui, aussi vite qu'ils aillent, ne pouvait échapper aux sens de Mae'r. Il vit que les métis-saiyens avait vite compris comment gérer efficacement leurs énergies déployé et pour l'attaque et pour la défense. 

Alors que Mae'r ne ratait pas une seconde de l'affrontement pour ensuite faire une sorte debriefing une fois l'entraînement terminé, le mentor de Léo, senti l'aura de ce dernier qui arrivait. Le jeune asrayan était donc sûrement remit de sa confrontation éclair avec feu Buujin. C'était parfait, l'entraînement pouvait donc passer à son étape finale, le travail en duo. 

Le professeur des jeunes garçons alla déployer son aura pour attirer l'attention des deux frères mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire, Gohan, ayant aperçu Léo, avait stoppé le combat et se dirigeait déjà en direction des deux non-combattants.

Arrivé à hauteur de Léo, Gohan s'empressa de prendre des nouvelles de son jeune ami.

« Ca va Léo ? De nouveau en pleine forme ? »  
« Oui ca va mieux merci ! » répondit Léo avec un grand sourire.  
« Mae'r m'a raconté ce que tu as fait contre ce mercenaire, c'était courageux de ta part ! » répliqua alors Gohan encore une fois étonné par le courage du fils d'Haakan.  
« Merci mais j'ai pas réfléchi et si Mae'r m'avait pas sauvé, le mercenaire m'aurait capturé pour obliger Papa à se rendre. » fit Léo un peu honteux de sa réaction.  
« On fait tous des erreurs Léo donc ne fait pas cette tête et apprends de cette erreur. » dit Gohan tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule droite de Léo. 

Léo sourît alors toujours content de voir que Gohan était si compréhensif.

« Sinon c'est vous qui faisiez tout ce bruit là ? » se demanda-t-il en repensant au moment où il s'était réveillé.   
« Oui c'était moi et Goten, on s'affrontait en attendant ton retour. » expliqua Gohan.  
« D'ailleurs j'étais en train de gagner avant ton arrivée. » rajouta-t-il d'un ton malicieux.  
« Hé ! C'est même pas vrai ! Si on avait continué, je suis sur que je t'aurais battu ! » intervint soudainement Goten qui, bien sur, n'était pas d'accord avec ce que venait de dire son frère aîné.   
« Ha ha ca marche à chaque fois ! » répliqua Gohan tout en rigolant.

Après une franche rigolade, Mae'r recentra un peu ses élèves dans l'optique de continuer l'entraînement.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais ne perdons pas de vue que votre entraînement n'est pas encore terminé, il vous reste encore à travailler le combat en duo. Et comme prévu, ce sera Léo votre adversaire. Bien sur ici le but n'est pas de l'attaquer de toute votre force mais de vous entraîner à combattre ensemble efficacement. » expliqua-t-il.

Les trois jeunes garçons se mirent alors en position. Léo d'un côté et Gohan et Goten de l'autre. Et si ces deux derniers étaient confiant, le fils d'Haakan ne l'était que peu. Certes il avait confiance en ses capacités mais face à deux adversaires comme ses deux amis, c'était plutôt effrayant.

Cependant, il voulait faire bonne figure devant son mentor ainsi que devant Gohan qui est, pour lui, comme son grand frère dont il a envie qu'il soit fier de lui.

De son côté Gohan avait senti l'anxiété de son jeune ami.

« Goten, n'y allons pas trop fort au début, Léo n'a pas l'air très rassuré. Laissons-le d'abord prendre confiance avant de nous y mettre plus sérieusement. » fit l’aîné des métis-saiyen.   
« OK on y va doucement au début mais on fait quoi pour l'attaquer ? » s'interrogea Goten.

Gohan réfléchît un instant, observant bien son adversaire du moment puis pensa à une tactique offensive.

« Goten toi tu vas attaquer par la droite et moi par la gauche mais au dernier moment moi je me téléporterais derrière et toi au même moment tu lui lances un kikoha pour qu'il soit distrait alors que je lui donnerais un coup par derrière » expliqua Gohan à son jeune frère.  
« OK, on fait comme ça bonne idée » répondit Goten.  
« Mais attention, on doit être vraiment en méme temps sinon il aura le temps de nous voir tous les deux. » rajouta Gohan.

La dessus, Goten acquiesça et les deux frères commencèrent alors leur offensive. Léo vit bien ses deux adversaires du jour se diriger vers lui chacun d'un côté. Heureusement pour lui il n'avait pas besoin de voir son adversaire pour savoir où il était donc le jeune asrayan suivit Gohan des yeux tout en ressentant l'aura de Goten. Cependant quand Gohan disparu de son champ de vision, il fut surprit et tenta de le retrouver mais fut interrompu par Goten qui lui avait lancé un kikoha. Cependant il ressentit d'un coup l'aura de Gohan qui était derrière lui. Léo, dans un geste réflexe, s' abaissa tout à fait et laissa filer le kikoha sur Gohan qui, surprit, se prit la boule d'énergie en pleine figure et chuta au sol.

« Ca va Gohan ? » fit Léo en se retournant.  
« Oui je vais bien mais tu m as bien eu la, bravo ! » répondit Gohan, le visage un peu roussi par le kikoha.

Léo sourît suite à ce compliment et Gohan se releva et se replaça aux cotes de Goten.

« Désole Goten, je me suis téléporté trop tôt alors Léo a eu le temps de ressentir mon aura et c'est comme ca qu il a réagi si vite. » s'excusa Gohan, lucide quant à son erreur.  
« C'est pas grave, on est là pour s'entraîner mais bon que je ne t' y reprenne plus sinon je vais devoir te mettre la fessé. » fit malicieusement Goten comme pour se venger de tout a l'heure.  
« Ha ha j'aimerais bien voir ça ! » répondit Gohan amusé par la réflexion de son jeune frère.

Alors que les trois garçons allèrent reprendre leur affrontement, Mae'r intervint.

« Gohan, Goten, bien essayé et Gohan a bien remarqué son erreur. Léo c'était très bien vu, tu as su exploiter l'erreur de Gohan et retourner le kikoha de Goten contre son frère, le tout très rapidement, bravo. » dit-il assez content de ce premier coup d'essai.  
« Cependant, Gohan, Goten, c'est bien de réfléchir à une stratégie avant le combat mais ca m' étonnerait que Bojack vous laisse le temps de le faire.» avertît Mae'r.  
«Donc au lieu de perdre du temps à réfléchir, laissez vous guidez par votre instinct. Vous combattez ensemble depuis de nombreuses années mais sans jamais tenter d'être en phase l'un avec l'autre. Focalisez-vous sur l'aura et vous arriverai à ressentir ce que l'autre va faire » rajouta le mentor de Léo.   
«Mais Bojack ne nous laisseras pas de temps mort donc c'est la même chose que si on pense à une stratégie avant le combat non ?» demanda Goten.  
«Je pense que si on s’entraîne avec la méthode de Mae'r, on aura plus à se concentrer autant qu'au début. C'est un peu comme quand on apprends à ressentir les énergies, au début on se concentre beaucoup mais après ca vient tout seul» fit Gohan qui semblait avoir compris où Mae'r voulait en venir.  
«Exactement Gohan, tu as tout compris, avec de la pratique, vous devriez même plus y penser, ca vous viendra tout seul. Et c'est là tout le but de l’entraînement d'aujourd'hui.» confirma Mae'r.  
«Mais moi je comprends pas comment je peux savoir ce que va faire Gohan en ressentant son aura.» déclara Goten incrédule face à la méthode de son professeur.  
«C'est vrai que moi non je ne vois pas trop comment on peut faire mais je me dis que si Mae'r peut le faire, on devrait pouvoir en faire de même» fit Gohan tout aussi dubitatif que son jeune frère.  
«Tout à fait mais pour vous ce sera un peu différent voire même plus facile.» répliqua l'ermite du désert.  
«Comme vous partagez une forte relation entre vous deux ainsi qu'une expérience de combat importante, vous connaissez déjà le mode de pensée de l'autre et son style de combat. De plus, Goten semble avoir développé une capacité à savoir détecter toute menace qui pèserait sur Gohan, ce qui vous sera fort utile.» continua-t-il d'un ton neutre.  
« Donc écoutez ce que vous dit votre instinct et, pour le moment, ne pensez à rien d'autre. » termina Mae'r.

Voyant que ses deux élèves du moment étaient encore un peu dubitatif, Mae'r décida de passer à la pratique. Gohan et Goten se remirent en position de combat face à Léo qui était prêt à se défendre.

« Maintenant, fermez les yeux et videz votre esprit de toute pensée, quelle qu'elle soit et ne laissez venir que ce qui concerne le combat qui se passe ici et maintenant ainsi que par les émanations de l'aura de votre partenaire. » conseilla le mentor de Léo qui essayait au mieux d'expliquer sa méthode. Ce qui, il le vit bien, n'était pas forcément une mince affaire.  
« Une fois que votre esprit n'est plus focalisé que sur votre combat, lancez vous à l'attaque de Léo et laissez vous guider par ce qui vous vient à l'esprit et ce que vous ressentez. » continua Mae'r.

Les deux frère Terriens appliquèrent à la lettre les instructions de leur professeur. Alors que Goten arriva assez vite à ressentir ce qu'exprimait l'aura de Gohan, grâce à sa prédisposition à le faire, Gohan eu plus de difficulté car ce n'était vraiment pas son point fort. Déjà il pensait à bien trop de chose et le ressenti des auras et de leur nature était bien plus du domaine de son jeune frère.

Pourtant Gohan se concentrait autant qu'il le pouvait mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait ressentir que la puissance que dégageait Goten.

Voyant cela, Mae'r alla intervenir mais il vit Goten cesser de se concentrer et se retourner vers son frère aîné qu'il avait lui aussi senti en peine sur cet exercice.

« Gohan..tu te souviens la première fois où tu m'a appris à former une boule d'énergie ? » demanda alors Goten.

Gohan rouvrit les yeux, étonné par cette question assez inopinée.

« Bien sur que je m'en souviens Goten mais pourquoi tu me demande ca maintenant ? »  
« Au début j'y arrivais pas et tu m'avais dis que j'étais trop tendu, que je devais me calmer tout en me concentrant sur la boule d'énergie. » répondit Goten.  
« Et bien pour toi c'est pareil maintenant, tu te crispe plus que tu ne te concentre alors c'est sur que t’arrivera jamais à ressentir ce qu'exprime mon aura. » ajouta le jeune métis-saiyen.

A ces mots Gohan se souvint en effet qu'il avait prodigué ce conseil à Goten et l’aîné des métis-saiyen fut étonné que son cadet s'en souvenais encore. De plus l'évocation de cette petite scène était plus qu'à propos, ce qui étonna d'autant plus Gohan. Goten avait décidément hérité du sens du combat de son père tout en ayant intégré les enseignements de Gohan. 

« Merci de m'avoir rappelé ce conseil, Goten, je comprends mon erreur maintenant. » fit alors Gohan, fier de voir que ses conseils soit resté aussi vivaces dans l'esprit de son jeune frère.  
« De rien mais maintenant, tu vas devoir m'appeler 'Maître' ! » répondit Goten d'un ton malicieux.

« Ha ha, ca tu rêves ! Je reste ton grand frère tout de même ! » répliqua Gohan toujours amusé par la répartie de Goten.  
« Rouspète pas et applique mon conseil, mon vieil apprenti ! » ordonna, non sans humour, Goten qui aimait bien cette situation à l'inverse de l'habitude.  
« Oui vénérable maître, mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! » s'exclama Gohan presque vexé de s'être fait traité de vieux par Goten.

Mais le vainqueur de Freezer et Cell reprit son sérieux pour tenter d'enfin réussir à ressentir les divers 'sentiments' de l'aura de son jeune frère.

Le conseil de Goten fit effet assez vite car l'élève de Piccolo arriva enfin à vider de son esprit de toute pensée pour le moment inutile. Voyant cela Goten redéploya son aura pour que son frère puisse la ressentir correctement.

De son coté, Gohan ne pensa plus à rien, son esprit était aussi vide que l'espace intersidéral et après une concentration sereine, le fils de Goku commença à percevoir autre chose que l'énergie de son jeune frère, il ressentît le caractère résolu de Goten, la tranquillité de Mae'r et la légère appréhension de Léo. C'était comme si les auras des ses compagnons se mettaient à lui parler, lui disant dans quel état elles se trouvaient. Cette nouvelle perception perturba un peu Gohan, peu habitué à ressentir autant de choses.

Après un léger temps d'adaptation, Gohan rouvrît les yeux, l'air encore tout étonné.

« Ca y est, j'y suis arrivé, j'arrive à ressentir ce qu'exprime l'aura de Goten, ainsi que la tienne Léo et celle de Mae'r... »   
« Parfait ! Bon travail Gohan tout comme toi Goten, bien vu le coup du conseil ! » complimenta Mae'r, content des progrès de ses deux élèves.  
« Bon maintenant vous être fin prêt pour reprendre le combat mais cette fois-ci, utiliser votre perception nouvellement acquise et je suis certain que vous arriverai à combattre en osmose l'un avec l'autre. » rajouta-t-il.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent et finirent pas se lancer à l'assaut de Léo qui avait déjà développé sa plus puissante aura. 

Cette fois-ci les choses tournèrent différemment pour le jeune Asrayan car autant il avait réussi à se jouer de ses adversaires lors de leur première escarmouche autant maintenant, il n'arrivait plus à suivre tellement ses opposants étaient synchro et semblait arriver à deviner ce que l'autre allait faire et pire encore, ils semblaient arriver aussi à déterminer ce que Léo allait répliquer. 

C'est comme ça que les métis attaquèrent de front puis soudainement Gohan disparu pour réapparaître derrière Léo qui se retourna pour parer le kikoha que Gohan lui avait envoyé mais à sa grande surprise, le kikoha lui passa à côté et ce, sans qu'il ai bougé, Léo se retourna alors une fois de plus mais il était trop tard, Goten avait déjà renvoyé la boule d'énergie en direction du fils d'Haakan qui n'eut que le temps de mettre ses deux bras devant sa figure et d'intensifier son aura pour se protéger de l'impact.

Profitant de cette distraction, les deux terriens s'élancèrent en même temps pour frapper l'aura de Léo, qui avait déjà absorbé le kikoha, de plein fouet. 

Bien sur Gohan et Goten n'y mirent pas toute leur force mais bien assez pour faire trembler la défense de Léo. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas se laisser faire, fit exploser son aura, ce qui créa un fort souffle autour de lui et qui envoya valser ses deux adversaires qui furent surpris par ce coup d'éclat.

Léo, lui, tomba à genoux et mit ses deux bras à terre, presque terrassé par l'effort qu'il venait de produire.

« Tu es plus redoutable que tu en a l'air Léo, je suis épaté » fit Gohan qui s'était accroupi à côté de Léo tout posant sa main sur le dos de ce dernier.

Le jeune asrayan tourna la tête vers son ami et lui fit un grand sourire tout en lui disant un « Merci » essoufflé.

« Allez relève-toi maintenant et va te reposer un peu, tu sembles à bout de force. » dit alors Gohan voyant bien que Léo n'en pouvait plus.  
« Mais si je me repose, vous pourrez plus vous entraîner... » répondit Léo un peu soucieux.  
« Je demanderai à Mae'r de prendre ta place, c'est pas grave. » répliqua Gohan pour rassurer son ami.  
« Non...j'ai plus 5 ans à te regarder t'entraîner Gohan... » fit Léo tout en se relevant.  
« Je veux m'entraîner avec toi maintenant ! » s'exclama Léo d'un ton plus que ferme et assuré.

Cette réponse étonna Gohan car même si il savait que Léo n'était pas dénué de courage, loin de là, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir une telle détermination et une telle envie de vouloir se rendre utile.

Mais cette surprise était finalement, une très bonne surprise et la preuve que Léo avait, tout comme Goten, grandit et pas seulement en taille.

Derrière, Mae'r avait bien évidemment assisté à toute la scène mais n'était pas aussi surpris que son élève terrien car lui il avait pu remarquer cette puissante détermination qu'avait Léo et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que l'ermite avait accepté de prendre le fils d'Haakan comme élève malgré son jeune âge.

« Bon...tu m'as l'air déterminé à continuer alors allons-y mais quand tu n'en peux vraiment plus Léo, dis-le parce que si tu tombes malade, tu vas sûrement plus servir à grand chose ! » prévint tout de même Gohan.  
« Promis ! » fit rapidement Léo. 

Et c'est sur cette promesse que les trois jeunes garçons se remirent à l'entraînement, sous l'oeil attentif de Mae'r, et ne s'arrêtèrent que la nuit venue. Les affrontements avaient été rude mais productif, Gohan et Goten arrivaient maintenant à être vraiment en osmose l'un avec l'autre alors que Léo avait considérablement renforcé son aura et aiguisé ses réflexes. 

C'est alors que les 3 combattants et Mae'r rentrèrent chez l'ermite pour un repos bien mérité. Repos que Léo prenait déjà vu qu'il s'était effondré de fatigue peu avant la fin de l'entraînement. Il était maintenant endormi sur le dos de Gohan, la tête sur l'épaule droite de ce dernier.

Une fois arrivé, Gohan déposa Léo dans leur lit commun, lui retira ses vêtements, car ils ne sentaient plus très bon, pour ne lui laisser que son caleçon puis recouvrit son corps d'une épaisse couverture ne laissant que sa tête dépassée. Gohan sortit de la chambre avec les vêtements de Léo et les déposa à l'entrée de la maison pour un futur lavage car Mae'r ne possédant pas de machine à laver, il fallait le faire dans la carrière se trouvant non loin de là. Cela dit, ce lavage se fera sûrement demain à la pleine lumière du jour. 

Gohan s'assît alors lourdement à table comme soulagé d'enfin pouvoir se reposer. Son jeune frère ne tarda pas à l'imiter tout aussi ravi de pouvoir s'asseoir que de sa journée d'entraînement.

Mae'r commença à faire à manger et les deux frères commencèrent, eux, à discuter de la journée écoulée. Cependant, la discussion tourna vite autour des 'exploits' de Léo. 

« Moi il m'a vraiment épaté Léo aujourd'hui. On était à deux contre lui et il s'est pas démonté. » fit Gohan assez admiratif.  
« C'est vrai qu'il était très motivé et on s'est bien amusé grâce à ca ! » répliqua Goten.  
« Toi dès qu'on se bat toute la journée tu t'amuse bien, faut dire ! » répondit Gohan, un brin malicieux.  
« C'est quand même plus intéressant que d'étudier tout seul dans sa chambre ! » fit Goten sur le même ton malicieux.  
« Hey ! Moi j'aime bien ! On y apprends plein de choses passionnantes ! » s'offusqua gentiment. Gohan   
« Mais pour en revenir à Léo, il me fait penser à toi quand je t'entraînais dans le désert avant Namek. T'étais tout aussi déterminé mais à la fin de la journée tu t'effondrait aussi parfois de fatigue.  » rajouta-t-il, pensif.  
« C'est vrai que je me souviens que parfois, je me réveillais le matin en me souvenant pas m'être endormi. » fit Goten un peu amusé à l'évocation de ce souvenir.  
« En tout cas même si Léo a été le plus impressionnant vous ne déméritez pas non plus, vous avez une capacité d'apprentissage assez exceptionnelle. » intervint Mae'r tout en servant le repas du soir.  
« On tient ça de notre père et de plus cette capacité est apparemment décuplé grâce au fait que l'on soit les enfants d'un Saiyen et d'une Terrienne. » expliqua Gohan qui avait évidemment fait des recherche sur le métissage humain/saiyen.  
« Je vois bien ça, c'est un mélange vraiment épatant. » répondit l'ermite.  
« Cependant, soyez conscient d'une chose. Léo n'est en rien Bojack. Ce dernier sera bien plus fort, bien plus entraîné et avec beaucoup plus d'expérience du combat donc prenez ca en compte lors de votre combat contre lui. » rajouta-t-il voulant être certains que ses élèves soient conscient du danger que représente Bojack malgré tout leur entraînement.   
« Oui c'est sur que ce sera pas du tout la même chose, là on devra s'y mettre à fond, n'est-ce pas Goten ? » répondit Gohan.

Goten ne fit qu’acquiescer car il avait la bouche remplie de nourriture, il avait tellement faim qu'il n'avait pas attendu la fin de la discussion pour commencer à manger.

«Pour demain, vous allez vous reposer, aller laver vos vêtements, vous amuser à la carrière ou ce que vous voulez mais il faut vous détendre avant votre revanche contre Bojack. » expliqua Mae'r.  
« Tu crois qu'on est prêt cette fois-ci ? » demanda Gohan un peu dubitatif.   
« Bien sur que vous l'êtes, je vous ai appris tout ce que je savais et toi Gohan tu as libéré la force qui était enfuie en toi alors si vous vous y mettez à fond, comme tu l'a dit, et sérieusement, je ne doute pas de votre victoire même si elle ne sera sûrement pas facile. » fit Mae'r pour essayer de rassurer Gohan.   
« Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance ! » répliqua Gohan, rassuré.  
« C'est en toi que tu dois faire confiance, pas en moi ! » déclara Mae'r tout en frappant très légèrement la tête de Gohan.

La dessus, le souper continua dans le silence tant Gohan et Goten étaient concentré sur leur bol. Le repas terminé, les deux métis-saiyen allèrent se coucher, fatigué par leur journée et leur ventre bien rempli, tandis que Mae'r s'occupa de la vaisselle et de débarrasser la table. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude mais il avait jugé que pour une fois, il pouvait bien laisser ses élèves aller directement se coucher.

Ce qui firent Gohan et Goten en rejoignant Léo qui était déjà profondément endormi. Les deux frères se déshabillèrent d'abord, comme tous les soirs, pour être aussi peu vêtu que Léo et Goten fit remarquer qu'en effet, leur vêtement avait bien besoin d'être lavé tout comme eux-même car ils ne sentaient plus la rose. 

Gohan poussa délicatement Léo de l'autre côté du lit pour que lui et Goten puisse eux aussi s'y coucher.

Et à peine couché que les deux fils de Goku s'endormirent, épuisé par leur journée.

 

Le lendemain matin, Léo fut évidemment le premier réveillé vu le surplus de sommeil qu'il avait eu. Son esprit était encore un peu embrouillé. Il se souvenait bien s'être entraîné avec Gohan et Goten, entraînement qui fut assez éprouvant, mais il ne se souvenait pas le moins du monde être rentré chez Mae'r, s'être déshabillé puis s'être mis au lit. Le jeune asrayan se leva alors doucement, car Gohan et Goten étaient encore endormi, et se dirigea vers la pièce de vie où il espérait trouver son mentor. En sortant, il remarqua que ses vêtements n'était pas dans la chambre, cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesure mais il se fit la remarque tout de même.

Arrivé dans la pièce de vie, il vit Mae'r s'apprêtant à partir, sûrement pour sa promenade matinale pensa Léo.

« Tiens, tu te réveille enfin ! » s'exclama l'ermite en voyant arriver son élève.  
« Oui mais je me souviens pas de m'être endormi, juste de l'entraînement.. » répondit Léo encore un peu dans les vapes.  
« C'est normal, un peu avant le coucher du soleil hier, tu t'es effondré de fatigue et Gohan t'a ramené puis t'a mis au lit. » expliqua Mae'r.

A l'entente de ces mots, Léo fut comme un peu déçu de ne pas avoir tenu toute la journée mais il chassa ce sentiment assez vite de son esprit, Gohan, ainsi que Mae'r, n'était pas du genre à être déçu pour si peu.

« Sinon tu pars faire ta promenade du matin là ? » demanda Léo sans réagir verbalement aux explications de Mae'r.

Mais ce dernier n'en avait pas besoin car il avait bien perçu le sentiment de son élève.

« Non..je vais aller à la Capitale voir si je peux apprendre quelque chose sur le sort de ton père ou de Kvasir car si on veut attaquer Bojack, vaut mieux d'abords savoir ce qu'il en est d'eux, le mercenaire pourrait les utiliser comme moyen de pression contre Gohan et Goten. » avoua Mae'r.  
« Quoi on va attaquer Bojack bientôt ? » fit Léo étonné par cette information.   
« C'est vrai que tu dormais, tu n'es donc pas au courant mais oui j'ai dis à Gohan et Goten que je les estimais prêt à s'attaquer à nouveau à Bojack et qu'on passerait à l'action demain, aujourd'hui devant être un jour de repos pour eux. » expliqua encore Mae'r.  
« D'ailleurs une fois qu'ils seront réveillé, tu leur expliquera ce que je viens de te dire et tu veillera bien à ce qu'ils se détendent car je vois bien Goten vouloir encore s’entraîner. » rajouta-t-il connaissant bien le caractère du cadet des métis-saiyen.   
« OK, je leur dirai mais je veux que tu revienne, te fait pas avoir par Bojack ! » fit Léo un peu inquiet pour son mentor.  
« Tu sais bien que je sais me débrouiller seul mais merci de t’inquiéter pour moi. » répondit Mae'r d'un sourire affectueux. 

La dessus Mae'r précisa qu'il avait laissé 3 bols rempli de Pitayas pour le petit-déjeuner puis s'en alla vers la Capitale.

Léo, lui, attendit que Gohan et Goten se réveille pour pouvoir manger. Il se coucha alors sur le ventre dans l'espèce de sofa qui était dans un coin avec l'un des ses livres favoris 'L'Atlas de la Galaxie'. Car les différentes planètes qui peuplait la Galaxie du Sud passionnait beaucoup le fils d'Haakan. Ce goût lui venait des récits que lui faisait son père des différentes planètes qu'il avait visité pour son travail. Gohan, lors de son premier séjour, avait aussi réussi à donner goût à Léo pour ce qui l'entourait. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il était assez grand pour accompagner son père lors de ses déplacements, quand cela coïncidait avec les vacances scolaires bien sur, Léo était toujours ravi de pouvoir voir d'autres paysages que celui de sa planète natale. Plus récemment, il avait un peu regretté de n'avoir pu visiter la Terre que très furtivement et au péril de sa vie. Mais une fois Asraya libéré, peut être le pourra-t-il.

Absorbé par le livre, Léo ne vit pas le temps passer et quand Gohan se leva, suivi de peu par Goten, Léo ne s'était pas rendu compte que 2 heures s'était écoulé. Il eut fallu que Gohan s'approche du jeune asrayan, lui demandant quel pouvait bien être le livre qu'il lisait avec tant d'attention pour Léo remarque que ses deux amis était réveillé. 

Léo se redressa et se mit en position assise et passa son livre à Gohan qui s'était assis à côté. S'en suivit alors un long échange entre les deux amis, Léo expliquant à Gohan les planètes qu'il avait déjà visité et celle qu'il aimerait bien voir. Goten, lui, avait d'abord été prendre les 3 bols se trouvant à la cuisine puis vint s'asseoir, avec un des bols en mains, les deux autres il les avaient posé sur la table, à côté de Gohan, curieux de ce que pouvait bien raconter Léo tout en mangeant ses pitayas, l'estomac de Goten n'attendait pas.

Et c'est après bien une heure de discussions que ceux de Gohan et Léo se rappelèrent à leur bon souvenirs en émettant des gargouillis de plus en plus sonore ce qui fit que les deux amis s'arrêtèrent de parler pour enfin passer au petit-déjeuner que Goten avait déjà fini depuis un bon bout de temps.

Après ce frugal repas, Gohan décida qu'il était temps d'aller à la carrière non loin de là pour aller nettoyer leur vêtements ainsi qu'eux même car ils dégageaient une odeur fort peu agréable. Goten alla prendre les siens dans la chambre alors que Léo pris ses vêtements qui étaient toujours à côté de la porte d'entrée tandis que Gohan, ayant déjà sa tenue de combat sur lui, alla dans la salle de bain, prendre de quoi laver corps et vêtements. Une fois cela fait, les cadets agrippèrent leur aîné et disparurent tous les trois en un clin d’œil pour réapparaître sur les rives de la carrière rempli d'une eau transparente.

Gohan pensa qu'il fallait d'abord laver les tenues de combat pour qu'après elles sèchent pendant que les trois garçons se lavent. Chacun s'attela alors à laver ses propres vêtements y compris le caleçon qu'ils portaient. La nudité ne dérangeant pas Goten et Léo, rien n'était donc étonnant à ce qu'il lavèrent leur caleçon à la suite de leur tenue mais ce qui était plus étonnant ce que Gohan fit de même, pourtant plus pudique que son frère et son jeune ami. Goten le remarqua assez vite mais n'en dit pas un mot, il se contenta de sourire sachant que si Gohan ne se souciait pas de sa nudité, c'est qu'il était en confiance et apaisé, chose assez rare depuis le combat contre Cell.

Une fois les vêtements lavé et rincé et puis étalé sur la rive pour qu'ils sèchent au soleil, Gohan prit Goten par surprise pour le lancer à l'eau. Profitant de cette distraction, Léo fit de même avec Gohan qui tomba à son tour dans l'eau. Léo se joignirent à eux en sautant de tout son poids pour bien éclabousser ses deux compagnons de jeu. Après quelques jet d'eau, les garçons se lavèrent puis se rincèrent pour après commencer à s'amuser comme ils le faisaient depuis le début de l'entraînement quand ils faisaient une pause.

C'est donc dans cette carrière que les jeunes combattants passèrent leur journée de repos car après avoir longtemps joué dans l'eau, les trois amis s'étalèrent sur la rive pour se sécher grâce au puissant soleil d'Asraya. C'est seulement quand ce dernier commença à décliner et que la température descendit en flèche que Gohan, Goten et Léo commencèrent à enfiler leurs vêtements tout propres et sec pour enfin rentrer au domicile de Mae'r. 

D'ailleurs, une fois rentré, son absence fut remarquée, ce à quoi Léo se souvint ce que Mae'r lui avait confié. Le fils d'Haakan s'empressa alors d'informer les deux frères terriens sur ce que leur professeur était parti faire depuis tôt ce matin. Gohan se dit que c'était risqué mais pas une mauvaise idée car toute information pouvait utile avant d'envisager d'attaquer de front, le puissant mercenaire.

Les élèves de l'ermite passèrent alors la soirée sans lui, Léo continuant son récit interrompu au matin par son estomac tout en aidant Gohan et Goten à faire à manger. Le repas se passa des plus normalement et après celui-ci, les terriens et l'asrayan allèrent se coucher de bonne heure car la journée qui s’annonçait allait être aussi décisive que chargée. L'heure de reprendre Asraya aux mains de Bojack avait sonnée.


	33. Combat pour Asraya.

Le lendemain matin alors que les jeunes garçons n'étaient pas encore habillé car occupé à manger, Mae'r revint de son escapade à la Capitale.   
« Vous allez combattre Bojack en caleçon à ne pas être encore habillé ? » fit d'un coup Mae'r qui aimait toujours bien faire une remarque humoristique quand il revenait de ses promenades où, dans le cas présent, de son repérage.  
« Bah pourquoi pas ? On a pas besoin de vêtements pour vaincre Bojack ! » répliqua Goten amusé par la réflexion de son professeur du moment.  
« C'est pas faux mais vous auriez pas l'air très sérieux ! » répondit l'ermite qui savait bien que Goten n'était pas très porté sur la pudeur.   
« Parle pour toi Goten ! Moi je me bats pas sans vêtements ! » fit alors Gohan tout aussi amusé par le dialogue.

Pendant ce petit échange, Léo était sorti de table pour aller s'enquérir de l'état de son mentor car même si il le cachait, il avait été inquiet pour ce dernier même si il savait aussi que Mae'r n'était pas sans défense. Le jeune asrayan, scruta son mentor du regard à la recherche d'éventuelle blessure ou autre signe de combat mais il ne trouva rien alors il se hasarda à demander :   
« Ca c'est bien passé à la Capitale ? Et tu as vu mon père quelque part ? »   
« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, j'ai soigneusement évité les sbires de Bojack et je n'ai pas vu le dernier membre de la Caste Dirigeante donc ca va. » répondit Mae'r d'un léger sourire tout en ayant placé sa main sur la tête de Léo comme pour le rassurer.

Léo sourît en retour, ravi de savoir son professeur en bonne santé.

« Pour ce qui est de ton père, je vais en parler mais avant cela rejoignons Gohan et Goten qui semblent parti dans une discussion sur l'utilité des vêtements au combat ! » dit alors Mae'r d'un ton amusé par l'improbable discussion des deux frères dont on voyait bien qu'ils plaisantaient.

« Bon désolé d’interrompre votre passionnante discussion mais je crois qu'il est temps de parler sérieusement de ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ! » intervint Mae'r arrivé à hauteur de la table où était installé les terriens.  
« Donc... » commença-t-il.  
« J'ai réussi à savoir où était emprisonné Kvasir, il est tout simplement à la Prison du Quartier Est, j'ai été lui rendre visite, prétextant être son frère, et il à l'air d'aller aussi bien que l'on peut être dans une prison. » continua Mae'r.  
« Pour Haakan, ce ne fut pas très compliqué non plus car c'est largement relaté dans les médias de la Capitale, il aurait tenté de fuir Asraya par le Spatioport mais a été intercepté par l'aviation stationnée près du Spatioport, son vaisseau s'est écrasé loin de la Capitale mais il a été capturé par l'aviation qui l'avait pris en chasse. »   
« Et...et il va bien ? » coupa Léo, rendu inquiet par les événements raconté par Mae'r.  
« C'est difficile à dire...il n'a pas été enfermé à la Prison mais serait retenu dans un lieu tenu secret pour éviter toute tentative d'évasion venu de l'extérieur. » répondit l'ermite avec les informations qu'il disposait.  
« Cependant, Bojack tient à le montrer captif en public pour bien montrer que maintenant tout le Kaigir Suprême est à sa merci et c'est donc là qu'on pourra agir. » continua-t-il sans s'interrompre.  
« Donc voilà, je vous ai dit tout ce que ce que je savais maintenant à vous de trouver un plan pour libérer Haakan, Kvasir tout en pensant qu'il y aura Bojack et son bras droit, réputé pour être le plus fort après Bojack. » termina-t-il.  
« Ca veut dire que tu ne viens pas ? » s'étonna Gohan.  
« Non non, on aura besoin d'être tous là pour pouvoir les libérer mais je me suis qu'il serait bon de vous laissez réfléchir vous même à un plan d'action, ca ne peut être que bénéfique pour vous. » répondit l'ermite qui décidément ne perdait jamais de vue son rôle de professeur.

Cette 'annonce' laissa sans voix les 3 jeunes garçons un court instant puis Gohan se mit à réfléchir tout haut.

« Bon...je crois que le plus simple est de se diviser pour libérer Kvasir et Haakan en même temps et vu que Bojack et son bras droit seront avec Haakan, il vaut donc mieux que moi et Goten on y aille alors toi Léo ainsi que Mae'r, vous irez à la Prison vous occuper de Kvasir. Une fois que vous l'avez libéré, il faudrait convenir d'un endroit où Haakan pourrait vous rejoindre pour que vous reveniez ici pendant que moi et Goten combattons Bojack et son bras droit. »  
« C'est pas mal à ceci près que vous occuper de Bojack et de Bido, je crois, risque d'être compliqué. » fit alors Mae'r concernant le plan de Gohan.  
« Bojack ne sait pas qu'on s'est entraîné alors il va sûrement pas y aller à fond tout de suite et on pourrait profiter de ça pour se débarrasser de Bido en premier. » pensa Goten.  
« Je suis d'accord avec Goten, Bojack ne se doutera pas qu'on soit bien plus fort et efficace que la première fois. » acquiesça Gohan.  
« Mmmh...c'est pas bête...tout ca pourrait jouer en votre faveur...espérons le en tout cas. » fit Mae'r, encore un peu dubitatif quand à la possible réaction de Bojack.  
« Reste plus qu'a fixer un lieu de rassemblement mais je ne connais que peu la Capitale, j'y vais que peu souvent... » ajouta le professeur des trois garçons.  
« Moi j'ai vais souvent avec Papa donc je connais bien la ville et l'endroit le plus facile c'est le Spatioport, c'est pas loin du Centre de Commandement et comme il y a pas mal de monde là-bas, on pourra se fondre dans la foule. » intervint soudainement Léo.  
« Va pour le Spatioport alors et donc je pense que le plan est bon comme ça. Terminez de manger, habillez-vous et on y va, le petit show public de Bojack va bientôt commencer. » fit Mae'r pour presser un peu ses élèves. 

Les trois garçons avalèrent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner, laissèrent Mae'r débarrasser la table et filèrent dans leur chambre pour s'habiller. Gohan et Léo sortirent assez vite alors que Goten resta encore dans la chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard, Gohan revint dans la chambre, se demandant bien ce que Goten pouvait faire et vit son jeune frère, toujours en caleçon cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose. 

« Bah Goten, tu n'es toujours pas habillé ? » s'étonna Gohan.   
« Non, je retrouve plus mon pantalon ! » répondit Goten tout en continuant à chercher.  
« Il ne doit pas être bien loin... » fit Gohan en cherchant le pantalon de son frère des yeux. 

Ne voyant rien, il décida d'arrêter Goten dans sa frénétique recherche pour réfléchir plus calmement à l'endroit où pourrait bien se trouver ce vêtement égaré. 

« Goten, chercher n'importe comment, ca ne va pas t'aider alors réfléchissons un peu.. » fit Gohan en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son jeune frère.  
« Hier soir tu t'es déshabillé où ? » questionna Gohan pour procéder avec méthode.  
« Ben...ici avec vous... » commença Goten avant de s'interrompre.

D'un coup, à l'évocation de ce moment, Goten eu comme un déclic. 

« Mais oui ! Je l'ai mis à la salle de bain ! » s'écria-t-il.

Goten fonça alors à la salle de bain et 10 secondes plus tard, il revint torse nu mais avec son pantalon enfilé. 

« Ha ben voilà  quand tu cherches quelque chose faut pas s'énerver comme ça sinon tu réfléchis plus et tu perds plus de temps qu'autre chose ! » sermonna gentiment Gohan.  
« Oui c'est vrai mais comme on était pressé, ca m'a énervé de pas le trouver » avoua Goten tout en terminant de s'habiller.  
« Tu gères mal tes émotions mon cher ! » plaisanta Gohan.  
« Oh ! Et c'est toi qui dit ca ! » s'offusqua presque Goten même si il avait saisi la plaisanterie.  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » fit Gohan d'un grand sourire. 

Les deux frères continuèrent à plaisanter jusqu'à leur retour dans la pièce de vie, ce qui réjouit quelque peu Mae'r car on voyait que ses deux élèves terriens gardait leur sens de l'humour malgré ce qui les attendaient, signe qu'ils étaient en confiance.

Une fois les quatre réunis, Mae'r proposa d'y aller mais Gohan voulu quelque peu changer le plan avant leur départ.

« J'ai une autre idée et pour ça j'aurais besoin de Léo donc Goten, tu vas aller avec Mae'r et une fois Kvasir libéré, tu me rejoins au Centre de Commandement tandis que Mae'r tu partira avec Kvasir au point de rendez-vous qu'on a fixé. Léo et Haakan vous y rejoindront alors que Goten et moi s'occuperont de Bojack et son dernier sbire. »  
« Mmmh..tu es sur de vouloir prendre Léo avec Bojack dans les parages ? » se demanda Mae'r un peu étonné de ce changement de plan.  
« J'ai vu de quoi est capable Léo pendant l'entraînement et je pense qu'il est tout à fait capable de m'accompagner même si il est évident qu'il ne combattra pas Bojack directement ! » répondit Gohan.

Ces mots de Gohan enchanta Léo car enfin sa volonté sans faille et son acharnement portaient ses fruits, Gohan le considérait enfin comme un combattant valable et utile. Cependant cette attitude de Gohan était si inattendue que le fils cadet d'Haakan posa tout de même la question.

« Je peux vraiment venir avec toi ? » fit-il en regardant Gohan d'un air plus que ravi.   
« Évidemment car maintenant que je sais de quoi tu es capable, je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour cette mission délicate. » confirma Gohan d'un grand sourire.  
« Mais je te préviens, une fois Haakan libéré, tu t'enfuis avec lui sans poser de questions ! » prévint Gohan sachant bien que Léo demandera sûrement à rester auprès des deux métis-saiyens même après la libération de son père.   
« C'est promis ! » répondit Léo d'un grand sourire.

La dessus, la petite bande finit enfin par partir en disparaissant en un instant pour se retrouver près du Centre de Commandement. Le plan fut appliqué à la lettre et Mae'r et Goten partirent pour la prison tandis que Gohan et Léo allèrent assister à la démonstration public de Bojack non loin de là.

Avant de partir, Mae'r conseilla à Gohan et Léo de se trouver un genre de poncho qui pouvait dissimuler corps et tête ainsi que l'épée de Léo qu'il avait prit avec lui. Ce dernier connaissant bien les commerçants du coin, il savait parfaitement où aller pour obtenir ce genre de vêtement. De plus, il pourrait sûrement les obtenir gratuitement si il expliquait que c'était pour sauver Haakan des griffes de Bojack et en effet c'est ce qu'il se passa une fois arrivé au commerce indiqué par Léo, le propriétaire n'eut aucun mal à donner gratuitement ce que voulait le fils de Haakan si c'était pour contrecarrer les plans du mercenaire qui avait conquis Asraya par la force. Gohan, lui, pensa que pour l'instant, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir emmené son jeune ami car à peine arrivé que ses connaissance étaient déjà forte utiles.

C'est donc vêtu d'un long poncho de couleur brun clair que les deux garçons arrivèrent devant le Centre de Commandement où avait été installé une estrade pour que toute la foule puisse bien voir le sinistre spectacle que donnait le nouveau maître des lieux.

Gohan et Léo se faufilèrent dans la masse d'Asrayan qui assistaient, de force, à cette propagande. Les deux encapuchonnés ne se mirent pas au premier rang mais en était pas loin pour pouvoir agir rapidement tout en restant caché par la foule.

Bojack était bien présent tout comme Haakan mais Bido, le dernier membre de la Caste Dirigeante encore vivant, n'était pas présent. Cela étonna quelque peu Gohan mais il n'en tint pas compte très longtemps car après tout, Bojack était assez puissant pour pouvoir se passer de son acolyte.

Ce dernier commença son speech de propagande destiné à saper l'envie des Asrayans de se rebeller contre le nouveau pouvoir en place. Il montra avec un sourire des plus sadique son trophée humain qu'était devenu Haakan car l'Asrayan était lui même devenu le symbole de la résistance à Bojack et donc le fait de le montrer en public, enchaîné était plus que jouissif pour le mercenaire car il appréciait beaucoup les mines défaites des Asrayans quand ils virent Haakan présenté ainsi.

Voyant toute cette mise en scène, Léo n'avait qu'une envie, faire taire cet immonde personnage qui retenait son père captif mais il s'en savait incapable et que toute action hâtive ne se terminerait que mal. De plus il fallait s'en tenir au plan, encore un peu vague pour le moment, de Gohan et ne rien faire qui puisse le décevoir alors que pour la première fois, ce dernier le considérait comme un véritable combattant. 

Cette quiétude de façade étonna tout de même Gohan, qui s'attendait à devoir réprimer les ardeurs de son jeune ami face à la difficile situation dans laquelle était son père. Gohan posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de Léo et se pencha pour pouvoir lui murmurer quelque chose, suite à cela le fils d'Haakan écouta attentivement et acquiesça une fois terminé. 

« Je te fais confiance et n'oublie pas, une fois Haakan libéré tu pars avec lui sans hésiter et sans te retourner. » termina-t-il.  
« Promis mais tu feras attention à toi ! » fit Léo d'un air un peu inquiet.  
« C'est promis, je ferais attention. » répondit Gohan d'un ton chaleureux pour rassurer Léo.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire puis une explosion au loin les ramena dans le feu de l'action car cette déflagration provoqua l'émoi de la foule et cela attira l'attention de Bojack un court instant. C'est alors qu'il vit son précieux trophée se faire comme happer par une aura blanche qui l’entraîna dans la foule. La surprise passée, le mercenaire fonça vers la masse d'Asrayan dans le but de reprendre Haakan mais voyant Bojack arriver d'un air peu aimable, la foule se dispersa et créa une cohue tel que Bojack fut incapable de retrouver Haakan dans toute cette agitation. Une fois les lieux vide, il ne resta plus qu'une seul personne, les chaînes brisés de Haakan dans une main. Chaînes que lâcha d'un coup le mystérieux encapuchonné.

« C'est gentil d'être resté, j'aurais pas à te pourchasser ! » fit Bojack d'un ton moqueur.  
« J'ai déjà dû m'enfuir et ca n'arrivera pas une seconde fois ! » cria son énigmatique opposant.

La voix du libérateur d'Haakan sembla alors familière à Bojack, comme si il l'avait déjà entendue mais la personne à laquelle il pensait ne pouvait pas être devant lui car il l'avait tué quelque temps auparavant.

« Beaucoup de gens s'enfuient devant moi, la foule qui était ici en est bien la preuve ! » se gaussa Bojack, fier de sa réputation d'homme puissant et terrifiant tout en cachant son questionnement concernant l'identité de son opposant.  
« Mais ta voix m'est familière mais la personne à laquelle je pense devrait être morte à l'heure qu'il est même si cela expliquerait la disparition des trois incapables qui me servaient de compagnons. » finit-il par avouer.  
« Et pourtant, je ne suis pas mort ! » cria l'encapuchonné tout en enlevant d'un coup sec le poncho qui lui servait à cacher son identité. 

Malgré son pressentiment, Bojack fut tout de même un peu surpris de voir que c'était Gohan qui se cachait sous le poncho mais la surprise fut courte et Bojack se mit à sourire presque malicieusement car dans un sens il n'était pas mécontent de voir que l'un des deux plus puissant adversaire qu'il ai combattu ait survécu et cela promettait, l'espérait-il, un combat passionnant.

« Ha ! Sacré gamin ! Tu as survécu ! Encore une fois tu m'épates petit ! » s'exclama Bojack   
« Et l'autre, il est pas avec toi qu'on s'amuse ? » rajouta-t-il se souvenant que Gohan n'était pas seul lors de leur première rencontre.  
« Oui il est au dessus de toi ! » cria soudainement Goten qui venait d'arriver. 

Le cadet des frères se posa au côté de son aîné et fit face au mercenaire. Gohan lui demanda d'abord si tout le monde était bien à l'abri comme convenu et Goten le rassura par l'affirmative, tout allait donc pour le mieux et le plan se déroulait comme prévu, c'était déjà un poids en moins pour Gohan qui pouvait alors se concentrer sur le combat à venir.

« Vous êtes certain que les Asrayans que vous défendez avec tant d'ardeur soient en sécurité ? Moi j'en serais pas si sur » intervint Bojack d'un air moqueur.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » répondit Gohan un peu inquiet.  
« Vous croyez vraiment que ce petit spectacle de tout à l'heure était juste pour mon plaisir ? Vous êtes bien naïf car certes c'était plaisant de voir les têtes dépités des Asrayans présent en voyant leur glorieux héros enchaîné mais c'était surtout pour faire sortir ses petits copains responsables de la disparition de Buujin et les autres et bien sur cela à parfaitement fonctionné même si j'avoue que je me doutais que peu que c'était vous ! » expliqua Bojack non sans plaisir d'avouer la supercherie à Gohan et Goten.  
« Et donc comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, Bido n'est pas ici, il doit sûrement avoir retrouvé ce satané Asrayan et ses complices en ce moment ! » ajouta-t-il.  
« Espèce de.... ! » ne put seulement dire Gohan trop surpris par la révélation de Bojack qui les avaient bien eu avec son stratagème.

Et maintenant, Gohan était face à un dilemme : Combattre Bojack ou aller sauver Léo, Haakan, Kvasir et Mae'r qui semblaient dans une situation des plus délicates. Il envisagea la seconde option mais Goten, connaissant fort bien son frère, l'arrêta directement : 

« Gohan tu dois rester ici, Mae'r a bien dit qu'on devait affronter Bojack tous les deux pour le vaincre ! » fit-il d'un air presque autoritaire.  
« Je...je sais bien mais...Léo, Mae'r, Kvasir et Haakan ne sont pas de taille contre ce Bido.... » répondit Gohan atterré par ce choix cornélien  
« Ils étaient soi-disant pas de taille non plus contre Buujin et pourtant Mae'r l'a tué rien qu'avec son aura donc fait leur confiance et de tout façons, ils devront bien se débrouiller sans nous ! » répliqua Goten assez durement mais très réaliste par rapport à la situation.

C'est d'ailleurs dans ces moments-là qu'on voyait que même si Gohan avait mûri avec l'âge, il encore parfois du mal à agir objectivement quand des personnes auxquelles il tient étaient en danger contrairement à Goten qui lui, pourtant plus jeune, savait mieux analyser la situation en mettant ses sentiments de côté 

« Tu...tu as raison...j'aurais dis la même chose à Léo.. » répondit Gohan, se rendant compte qu'il se laissait emporter par ses émotions.   
« Maintenant on lui met sa raclée et si il faut on ira aider Léo et les autres après ! » fit Goten sur de gagner.  
« On fait ça et j'espère que tout ira bien de leur côté... » dit Gohan peu rassuré.  
« Bon ca va ? Vous avez fini de causer, on peut y aller ? J'ai mon 'trophée' à récupérer moi ! » se moqua Bojack qui s'était délecté de la détresse de Gohan.

Le mercenaire eut comme seul réponse la mise en position de combat des deux métis-saiyens, ce que Bojack fit aussi. 

 

Non loin de là au Spatioport, la situation n'était pas meilleure pour Léo, Mae'r, Kvasir et Haakan. Elle était sûrement même pire car comme Bojack l'avait affirmé à Gohan, Bido avait en effet retrouvé les quatre fuyards. Cela n'avait pas été très compliqué car il n'avait eu qu'à observer où allait Haakan après sa libération. C'est au Spatioport qu'il les avait retrouvé. Les environs avait été déserté par la foule en voyant arriver le terrifiant Bido et seul les trois adultes et le jeune garçon était resté, ne semblant pas vouloir se laisser capturer si facilement et avait adopté une attitude offensive. Surtout le petit blond, l'évadé de la Prison et l'homme aux cheveux rougeoyant alors que le père du garçon semblait plus en retrait.

« Léo reste près de ton père au cas-où le mercenaire ne serait pas venu seul, moi je vais tenter, avec Kvasir, de nous débarrasser de notre adversaire. » fit Mae'r.  
« O-OK mais tu es sur que tu veux pas que vous aide ? » demanda Léo, inquiet pour son mentor.  
« Non car comme je l'ai dit, il faut que tu surveille ton père pour ne pas qu'un autre mercenaire embusqué l'embarque pendant que l'on combat l'autre. » répondit Mae'r.

Léo acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et fit quelque pas en arrière pour être aux côtés son père. Cependant on pouvait distinctement lire l’inquiétude de Léo sur son visage.

« Kvasir, on adopte la même tactique que sur Kaldara, ca devrait le faire. » fit alors Mae'r qui avait déjà combattu de nombreuses fois avec Kvasir pendant leur jeunesse.  
« Tsss...c'est encore pour moi le travail de première ligne ! » répondit Kvasir d'un ton moqueur.  
« Que veux-tu, t'a toujours été meilleur que moi dans ce domaine ! » répliqua Mae'r sur le même ton.

Kvasir ne répondit pas mais s'avança pour faire face à Bido qui était surpris de voir Kvasir se présenter seul devant lui.

« Ha ! Et tu crois qu'un seul et faible Asrayan comme toi, va pouvoir me vaincre ? » s'exclama Bido.  
« Ho mais je suis pas seul... » répondit Kvasir qui fut soudainement entouré d'une aura blanche.  
« Pfff si tu crois que ton petit effet d'aura va me faire peur ! » répliqua Bido, nullement impressionné par la technique de Mae'r.

Sans répondre, Kvasir se lança sur Bido pour lui montrer toute l'étendue de l'effet de l'aura mais son premier coup fut bloqué ainsi que son second. D'un geste rapide Kvasir tenta de mettre de la distance entre lui et Bido pour ensuite repartir à l'attaque mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et attrapa le poignet droit du combattant Asrayan pour le ramener vers lui et lui asséner un coup de genou dans le ventre. Cependant, le coup n'eut pas l'effet escompté car l'aura protectrice de Mae'r absorba le choc. Kvasir profita de ce fait pour mettre un coup de poing de sa main encore libre au visage de Bido qui, lui, fut affecté par la puissance du coup et le fit se déplacer d'un pas sur le côté tout en lâchant l'Asrayan qui retomba au sol. Kvasir s'écarta un peu de son adversaire et attendit de voir l'effet de son coup de poing.

Quand Bido se redressa quelque peu et quasi indemne, Kvasir fut déçu, son attaque ne lui avait quasi rien fait mis à part une légère coulée de sang sur le côté droit de la bouche de son adversaire.

« Mmmh...j'ai en effet sous-estimé cette aura qui t'entoure, elle a réussi à encaisser le choc de mon coup de genou alors que j'y avais tout de même pas mal de force... » avoua Bido tout de même un peu impressionné par cette technique.   
« Mais ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai qu'à supprimer la source de cette aura ! » cria-t-il soudainement.

Kvasir n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que Bido était déjà sur Mae'r. Le mercenaire s'était déplacé si vite que l'Asrayan n'avait pu le voir. 

Bido arriva donc sur le mentor de Léo et frappa l'aura de ce dernier d'un coup surpuissant qui fit vaciller Mae'r. Alors que Bido intensifia sa force de frappe, Kvasir se jeta sur le mercenaire mais fut repoussé d'un coup de pied qui le mit K.O. Léo voulu lui aussi venir en aide à son professeur mais son père l'en dissuada, lui rappelant le rôle qu'il avait à tenir.

Le mercenaire mit de plus en plus de force mais l'aura tenait toujours bon même si Mae'r semblait de plus en plus en difficultés.   
« Elle est vraiment puissante ton aura, tu m'impressionne ! Mais ne crois pas que cela suffira ! » se venta Bido qui d'un coup sec mis encore plus de force. Mae'r finit par céder et le coup de poing de Bido lui arriva directement dans la figure. Il tomba à terre, la bouche en sang. Bido fit quelque pas puis ramassa l'ermite par le col de sa tenue pour le porter à son visage.

« Bon...le Seigneur Bojack m'a dit que je devais juste laisser le sénateur en vie et que je pouvais me débarrasser des autres et comme ton aura m'ennuie, c'est toi qui va y passer en premier ! » déclara Bido d'un air sadique.

A ces mots, Léo ne put plus se retenir de venir en aide à son mentor auquel il tenait beaucoup. Il se libéra d'un coup sec de l'emprise de son père et fonça vers Bido et Mae'r, épée en main et aura déployé.

Haakan n'eut le temps que de crier le nom de son fils que ce dernier était déjà loin. Bido vit arriver le jeune garçon et, pour le réceptionner, jeta Mae'r sur sa gauche et mis son bras au dessus de son visage pour parer le coup d'épée de Léo. Une fois le coup bloqué, Léo ne s'attarda pas à forcer et se recula assez vite pour éviter toute contre-attaque de son adversaire. 

« Mais c'est qu'il a de la force le petit ! » fit Bido d'un air moqueur tout en regardant son avant bras entaillé.  
« Laisse Mae'r tranquille ! » cria Léo d'un ton menaçant.  
« Sinon quoi ? Tu va me faire bobo avec ta petite épée ? » se moqua encore Bido.

Pour toute réponse, Léo reparti à l'attaque et tenta une nouvelle fois de frapper son adversaire mais ce dernier esquiva facilement le coup en faisant un rapide pas de côté tout en donnant un coup de coude dans la nuque du jeune garçon. Le fils d'Haakan tomba lourdement mais se releva assez vite pour repartir à l'attaque de son puissant adversaire.

Il s'en suivit alors de nombreuses tentatives du jeune garçon pour atteindre son adversaire. Léo utilisa tout ce que son mentor lui avait apprit mais malgré ses compétences étonnantes au combat ,compte tenu de son jeune âge et du peu de force qu'il avait à la base, Léo ne parvint qu'à se faire repousser d'un coup de poing, de pied ou de genou. D'ailleurs cela avait l'air d'amuser Bido qui avait rarement vu un adversaire aussi tenace malgré la différence de niveau.

Haakan regarda avec horreur son fils se faisant roué de coups à chaque offensive sans rien pouvoir faire car il n'avait ni la force ni la technique de Léo ou Mae'r. Ce dernier fut aussi le spectateur obligé de ce triste spectacle mais la douleur l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit. Kvasir de son côté était inconscient et ne put donc intervenir.

Soudainement il arriva un moment où après un énième coup, Léo ne se releva plus. Le dernier coup l'avait plongé dans une semi-inconscience.

« Bon...celui-là à eu son compte je crois mais il m'a bien amusé et maintenant je vais pouvoir m'occuper des autres en commençant le type avec son aura qui me dérange » fit Bido en se dirigeant vers Mae'r. 

Mais cet aveu de Bido réveilla Léo qui ouvrît les yeux subitement et tenta par après de se relever, ce qu'il fît avec peine, les nombreux coups reçu lui faisant assez mal. Rien que le fait de se mettre à genoux et les avant-bras au sol releva de l'exploit. Mais Léo ne voulu pas abandonner, il devait se relever pour protéger son mentor, son père et même Kvasir même si il le connaissait moins. Léo se demanda ce que Gohan ferait dans sa situation et ce questionnement lui fit penser à ce que Gohan lui avait raconté du combat contre Cell. Car le métis-saiyen était quasiment dans la même situation que celle de Léo actuellement et la réaction de Gohan fut de se transformer en Super Saiyen 2. Léo devait donc lui aussi passer au stade supérieur, dépasser ses propre limites et ainsi vaincre le mercenaire qui voulait s'en prendre aux gens que Léo aimait plus que tout. 

Seulement cela était plus facile à dire qu'a faire, Léo n'ayant pas le potentiel de Gohan mais il devait au moins essayer.

C'est alors qu'au moment où Bido avait la main posée sur le torse de Mae'r, prêt à le transpercer d'un kikoha à bout portant que Léo se releva péniblement entouré non plus d'une aura blanche comme à l'habitude mais d'une aura d'un noir profond et ténébreux. Mae'r, encore à moitié conscient ressenti pleinement non pas de la colère ni de la haine mais une puissante détermination qui émanait de l'aura sombre de son jeune élève. Cette aura était des plus flamboyante et dépassait même Léo, continuant encore bien 50/60 centimètres au dessus de lui.

A la vue de l'air effaré de Mae'r, Bido prit tout de même la peine de se retourner pour voir ce qui étonna autant l'ermite à la puissante aura. Quand il fut totalement retourné, le mercenaire eu aussi une réaction de surprise quand il vit son jeune adversaire, pourtant physiquement mal en point avec des bleus et des contusions un peu partout, du sang qui coulait de sa bouche et de son front ainsi que des ses bras. Mais la plus grande surprise vint quand Bido vit le regard de Léo qui semblait l'assassiner. 

Bido se dit intérieurement qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dans l'attitude du garçon, quelque chose qui poussait le mercenaire à vraiment prendre le fils du sénateur renégat au sérieux contrairement à tout à l'heure. Bido lâcha donc Mae'r et fit quelque pas dans la direction de Léo.

«T'a encore envie de jouer, gamin ? » fit alors Bido qui s'était arrêté à mi-chemin tout en cachant ses sentiments.

Après un long silence, Bido comprit que Léo ne répondrait pas malgré le fait que ce dernier ne lâcha pas le mercenaire des yeux, toujours avec un regard sévère. 

Alors que Bido allait de nouveau invectiver son adversaire pour le pousser à réagir, Léo se décida de passer à l'attaque une fois de plus, le tout sans un mot. 

Bido voulu faire le malin en parant l'attaque du jeune Asrayan mais au dernier moment, il esquiva, son instinct de combattant l'ayant fait se déplacer par réflexe. Le bras droit de Bojack n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de sa réaction de survie car Léo était déjà reparti à l'offensive. Bido arriva à esquiver tous les coup de Léo mais cela lui était bien plus difficile qu'auparavant et maintenant, il savait que si le garçon aux cheveux blond faisait mouche, il pouvait être gravement blessé.

L'homme à la peau bleue pensa alors qu'il fallait mettre de la distance entre lui et son adversaire pour ensuite pouvoir lui lancer un puissant kikoha quand seul son épée était entourée de l'étrange aura noire. Bido exécuta donc un kiaï qui consistait à projeter l'ennemi par un puissant déplacement d'air. Léo, surpris par la technique, fut repoussé à quelque mètres mais se redressa très vite, c'est donc pour cela que Bido ne perdit pas de temps et lança une boule d'énergie très concentrée en direction du jeune Asrayan qui l'évita de justesse car le kikoha le frôla de très près. 

Nul doute que si son aura noire ne l'avait pas entouré, il aurait eu la peau profondément brûlée. Mais quand Léo se replaça face à Bido on pouvait voir que seul sa tenue de combat fut brûlée, mettant à nu la moitié droite de son torse. On pouvait aussi apercevoir sur ce dernier, une légère rougeur, signe que le kikoha était vraiment passé tout près. Cependant Léo ne semblait pas en être affecté plus que ca.

Bido fut doublement impressionné. D'abord par la rapidité à laquelle Léo avait évité son kikoha, même si c'était très juste, et puis par la résistance de son aura noire. Décidément, ce jeune garçon était plein de ressources. Mais Bido n'allait pas se laisser faire par un gosse, il lança donc un kikoha encore plus grand qui fila droit sur Léo. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce cette fois-ci et plaça son épée devant lui, prêt à arrêter la puissante boule d'énergie de son adversaire.

« Léo ! Esquive là, tu ne pourras jamais la renvoyer ! » cria son père derrière lui, paniqué à l'idée de voir son fils s'entêter à vouloir repousser l'attaque de Bido.

Léo resta muet comme depuis un certains temps et se tint toujours prêt à réceptionner le kikoha de son adversaire. 

Mae'r de son côté resta lui aussi silencieux car malgré une vive inquiétude, il avait bien ressenti toute la détermination de son élève à ne pas bouger tout comme il avait ressenti une forte puissance émanant de son aura noire.

Un bruit fracassant se fit entendre quand le kikoha de Bido vint s'écraser sur l'épée de Léo. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, la boule d'énergie fut en effet stoppée dans sa course mortelle, ce qui provoqua la stupeur d'Haakan qui n'aurait jamais pensé que son fils puisse arrêter une si puissante attaque. 

Bido, lui, fut tout aussi surpris et resta bouche bée.

Soudainement Léo se mit à crier comme jamais auparavant, son aura se mit à doubler de volume et d'intensité, provoquant un léger tremblement de terre ainsi que des rafales de vents. C'est alors que dans un coup d'épée rapide et d'un cri encore plus fort, Léo parvint non plus seulement à bloquer l'avancée du kikoha mais à carrément le repousser vers Bido. Ce dernier n'en cru pas ses yeux et, vu la faible distance entre lui et Léo ainsi que la vitesse de la boule d'énergie, n'eut d'autre choix que de la repousser à son tour d'un coup de main qui envoya son attaque dans les airs. Une fois le kikoha en l'air, Bido voulu à nouveau regarder son adversaire mais ne le trouva pas. C'est seulement en levant les yeux qu'il aperçût le jeune garçon, épée prise à deux mains et la pointe dirigée vers lui.


	34. Le Dernier Combat.

Bido fut pétrifié par le regard de Léo et de la surprise de le voir si près de lui. Le mercenaire affichait lui un regard terrifié tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux son adversaire. Léo arriva finalement sur Bido et planta son épée dans le haut du sternum de Bido. La force mis dans ce coup fit que l'épée rentra comme dans du beurre malgré la résistance accrue du mercenaire. Cependant Léo ne regarda pas son épée mais fixa du regard son adversaire mourant et il le fixa ainsi tout le temps de son agonie. Ce regard qu'avait Léo était vraiment étrange car il ne reflétait pas de la colère mais il exprimait tout de même quelque chose de peu avenant, voire quelque peu terrifiant.

Pendant qu'il mourrait lentement, Bido n'arriva pas détacher son regard de celui de son jeune adversaire qui venait de le terrasser d'un puissant coup d'épée. Son regard était comme aimant, il était impossible de s'en défaire. 

Quand la vie quitta Bido, il tomba à terre inerte avec Léo toujours sur lui comme si il voulait s'assurer de la mort de son adversaire. Une fois bien assuré du trépas de Bido, Léo ressortit son épée du corps sans vie du mercenaire et se releva sans jamais quitter des yeux le cadavre du mercenaire.

 

Devant le Centre de Commandement de la Capitale, le combat s'était engagé entre d'une part Gohan et Goten et de l'autre, Bojack. Ce dernier, bien que transformé dans sa puissante forme de combat, n'en menait pas large face à ses deux adversaires dont le niveau n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient lors de leur première confrontation. La différence se sentait surtout avec Gohan qui déployait une puissance brute assez impressionnante. Mais ca, ce n'était pas ce qui avait le plus changé, c'était bien plus le comportement des deux frères ainsi que leur style de combat. 

Bojack se souvenait très bien de l'animosité qu'il y avait entre les deux terriens ainsi que leur style de combat assez aléatoire en équipe. Mais ici tout cela avait disparu, Gohan et Goten s'entendaient très bien, trop bien même pour le mercenaire car ils étaient dans une sorte de symbiose offensive qui permettait à l'un à l'autre de prévoir ce qu'allait faire l'autre et d'agir en conséquence pour avoir une terrifiante efficacité. 

Le mercenaire se dit alors que si il voulait gagner ce combat, il devait déployer toute sa force sinon il était clair qu'il ne survivrait pas très longtemps. C'est alors qu'il fît exploser son aura verte dans un terrible cri qui figea ses deux adversaires. Une bourrasque de vent se déclencha et les métis-saiyen ressentirent la puissance de Bojack augmenter à une folle allure. 

Après un long moment, Bojack arrêta de faire exploser son aura et se remit en position de combat avec un sourire des plus machiavélique.

« Vous êtes les premiers à m'obliger à déployer toute ma puissance, bravo à vous mais je crains que vous ne serai plus vivant pour en témoigner ! » lança Bojack confiant en sa propre force.  
« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » répliqua Goten, nullement impressionné.

Les deux frères se remirent en position de combat et firent eux aussi exploser leur auras d'un jaune doré pour faire face à la nouvelle force de leur adversaire. Bojack bougea le premier et à une vitesse tel que Gohan eu à peine le temps d'éviter le coup de pied du mercenaire. Ce dernier évita un coup de poing de Goten et tenta de répliquer mais en fut empêché par Gohan qui était déjà sur lui. Bojack para le coup du métis d'une main tout en lançant directement un kikoha de l'autre main en direction de Goten mais ce fut l'aura du cadet des fils de Goku qui prit tout le choc et ne dérangea que peu Goten qui pu contre-attaquer par un coup de pied qui arriva dans la nuque de Bojack. Surpris par l’inefficacité de son Kikoha, le mercenaire se prit le coup de plein fouet et tomba presque à terre. 

Mais, vexé d'avoir été mis à terre par un gamin de 12 ans, Bojack se releva très vite pour frapper Goten au visage. Le coup fut si rapide que Goten ne put que se prendre le coup. La force de ce coup le fit reculer de quelque pas et le fit saigner du nez. Bojack profita de ce moment pour continuer à attaquer Goten mais Gohan apparu soudainement devant lui pour lui mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre qui le fit plier en deux de douleur. 

Gohan eu un rapide regard vers son frère pour s'enquérir de son état et il n'eut besoin que d'un acquiescement de Goten pour être rassuré avant de se remettre à l'assaut de Bojack. Cependant les premières minutes du combat firent comprendre à Gohan et Goten que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'au tout début. Ce sera très serré maintenant. 

Les deux métis-saiyens frappèrent Bojack de concert mais ce dernier eu juste le temps de déployer son aura pour parer le coup combiné de ses adversaires. Gohan et Goten se déplacèrent rapidement pour éviter toute représailles de Bojack. Mais ce dernier répliqua assez vite et mis un coup de poing au visage de Gohan puis enchaîna sur un coup de ses deux mains liés ensemble sur la tête de Gohan, ce qui fit valser Gohan dans un des mur de l'enceinte. Goten voulu frapper Bojack en représailles mais le mercenaire bloqua le bras de Goten pour le lancer lui aussi dans une partie d'un mur de l'enceinte du Centre de Commandement. 

Sans attendre que ses deux adversaires se relèvent, Bojack lança une puissante vague d'énergie dans leur direction pour tenter de se débarrasser des terriens, un peu trop fort à son goût.

La déflagration fut puissante et ravagea une partie du quartier qui se trouvait sur la trajectoire de la vague d'énergie. Bojack, ne voyant plus Gohan et Goten, eu un sourire satisfait voir même soulagé mais son soulagement fut de courte durée car peu de temps après, il vit Goten se relever péniblement puis ce fut le tour de Gohan de réapparaître de dessous les gravats. Bojack fut abasourdi que les deux métis-saiyen furent capable de se relever après s'être pris sa vague d'énergie dont il avait mis pas mal de force. Cependant ce ne fut qu'une demi déception quand il vit l'état de des adversaires. 

Car en effet sans la protection de leur puissante aura, Gohan et Goten avait souffert. Ils avaient de nombreuses blessures et ecchymoses et leur tenue de combat était assez mal en point. Celle de Gohan était comme coupé en deux avec la partie droite de son torse qui avait été mis à nu ainsi que la manche droite de son pantalon qui n'était plus qu'un lambeau de tissu violet laissant apparaître sa jambe ensanglantée. Concernant Goten, il n'avait carrément plus de haut qui avait été comme vaporisé dans la déflagration, on voyait son torse nu rempli de blessures sanguinolentes et des morceaux de son haut de tenue encore attachés à sa ceinture. Le bas de sa tenue était plus épargnée car mis à part un trou assez large au niveau de son genou gauche, laissant apparaître le caleçon qu'il portait en dessous de son pantalon, le reste de sa tenue était encore en pas trop mauvais état mis à part quelques petits trous épars. 

Goten se tint avec la main, le genou ou l'on voyait son caleçon car la blessure situé en dessous de celui-ci le faisait assez souffrir. Gohan, lui, avait un œil fermé par la douleur que provoquait la blessure qu'il avait au front.

« Je suis étonné de voir que vous êtes encore en vie même si cela ne va pas vous servir à grand chose vu votre état ! » se gaussa Bojack qui se rassurait comme il pouvait.

Gohan ne répondit rien mais il était forcé d'être d'accord avec son adversaire, lui et Goten avait résisté à la puissante vague d'énergie du mercenaire mais le résultat n'était pas brillant. L'issue du combat ne s’annonçait pas très favorable aux métis-saiyens. 

Soudainement, Bojack eut l'air mal à l'aise et chercha du regard l'origine de son malaise au lieu d'achever ses deux adversaires. Ce mal-être se propagea chez Gohan et Goten et eux aussi commencèrent balayer du regard les environs pour en trouver l'origine. C'est la que Goten vit quelqu'un derrière Bojack, ou plutôt il vit son aura d'un noir intense. Voyant l'étonnement de son adversaire qui semblait regarder dans sa direction, Bojack se retourna et vit un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir l'âge de Goten, avait d'épais cheveux blonds, une tenue de combat à moitié déchiré laissant apparaître nu, une partie de son torse qui était légèrement brûlé, une courte épée, dont l'extrémité était posé sur le sol, dans une main. Mais c'était plutôt le regard magnétique qu'avait le jeune garçon qui attira l'attention de Bojack car pour une raison indéterminé, il ne pouvait se défaire de ce regard inquiétant tout comme cette aura noire qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Gohan et Goten firent, eux, un pas de côté pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent qu'il s'agissait en fait de Léo.

Gohan voulut appeler son jeune ami mais la surprise l'empêchait de prononcer quelque mot que ce soit. 

Bojack pour sa part, n'en revenait toujours pas de comment un gamin pouvait le rendre si mal à l'aise. Il tenta cependant de l’impressionner.

« Hé gamin ! Si tu crois que ton air ténébreux va me faire peur, t'es loin du compte ! Alors t'es gentil, tu me laisse me débarrasser des deux autres et après je m'occupe de toi si tu veux ! » 

Bojack eut comme seule réponse une offensive directe du jeune asrayan. Le mercenaire fut impressionné par la vitesse de son nouvel adversaire mais para facilement le premier coup de Léo avec sa main droite. Les autres coups de Léo furent tout aussi aisément paré mais la vitesse des coups donné empêcha Bojack de riposter.

Gohan et Goten regardèrent Léo se battre avec vaillance contre Bojack d'un air abasourdi. Ils auraient dit que leur jeune ami se trouvait comme dans une forme de Super Saiyen 2 plus ou moins maîtrisé avec ce regard dur, cette aura noire agressive et cette puissance permettant d'immobiliser, pour un temps, le puissant Bojack. 

Gohan pensa alors que cette diversion ne durerait pas longtemps car il voyait bien que même si Bojack ne pouvait répliquer pour le moment, les coups de Léo était à chaque fois bloqué sans trop de difficulté donc il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que Bojack puisse finalement contre-attaquer. Il fallait donc vite profiter de ce moment pour attaquer le mercenaire. 

« Goten, pendant que Léo distrait Bojack, je propose qu'on déploie la technique qu'on a développé à l'entraînement pour se débarrasser de Bojack une bonne fois pour toute sinon on va y rester !» fit alors Gohan.  
« T'es sur que ca fonctionnera dans notre état ?! » répondit Goten un peu inquiet.  
« On a pas le choix Goten sinon on y passera tous les deux ainsi que Léo et ca je ne le permettrai jamais ! » dit Gohan d'un ton déterminé.   
« OK, je te fais confiance Gohan. » répliqua Goten rassuré par la détermination de son frère. 

Gohan s'envola alors voyant que son frère était rassuré. Ce dernier l'imita et les deux métis-saiyen s'arrêtèrent à quelque mètres du sol. Goten se plaça derrière Gohan. Le cadet des frères fit alors exploser son aura, l’aîné fit de même alors que le plus jeune plaça ses deux mains et bras en direction de Gohan. Il ferma les yeux et un instant plus tard, son aura commença à se concentrer dans ses deux mains puis tel une vague d'énergie se dirigea vers Gohan. Ce qui amplifia l'aura de ce dernier et put alors concentrer lui même ce surplus d'aura autour de son Masenko en formation.  
C'est donc dans un tonitruant « MASENKO! » que Gohan, après avoir puissamment chargé son attaque, la lança en direction de Bojack qui venait de repousser Léo d'une manchette sur le côté droit du cou, ce qui mit KO le jeune Asrayan. Le mercenaire se retourna d'un coup pour voir une puissante vague d'énergie fondre sur lui. Ce qui l'étonna c'est l'aura rouge qui entourait toute la vague d'énergie jusqu'à son expéditeur. Cependant il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, il devait absolument repousser cette attaque sous peine de périr rapidement. 

Bojack envoya alors sa plus puissante attaque sous la forme d'une énorme boule d'énergie, bien plus grande que celle qui avait failli tuer Gohan, Goten et Léo quelque temps auparavant, et la lança à la rencontre du Masenko de Gohan. L'impact fut intense et provoqua un flash lumineux ainsi qu'une secousse dans le sol déjà bien abîmé de la Capitale. Un fort vent s'en dégageait et continua à faire trembler la Capitale et les alentours. 

Gohan fut étonné que Bojack avait pu réagir si rapidement et contrer son Masenko mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il devait tenir et même surpasser son adversaire. L'avenir d'Asraya en dépendait. 

« Goten ! Il faut qu'on donne plus de puissance et d'aura au Masenko sinon Bojack va nous repousser avec la sienne ! » cria Gohan pour se faire entendre par son frère. 

Goten ne répondit pas mais s'activa à intensifier son aura pour ainsi renforcer celle de Gohan. Ce dernier s'occupa lui de doubler la taille de sa vague d'énergie en envoyant plus de puissance. Cela repoussa quelque peu la contre-attaque de Bojack mais il tint bon en intensifiant lui aussi son énorme boule d'énergie verte. Gohan n'en revenait pas, Bojack avait réussi à égaler la puissance de son Masenko dont il avait pourtant doublé la force. Le métis était un peu désespéré et ne savait plus trop quoi faire car il lui devint assez pénible de résister face à la puissance de son adversaire. De plus ses nombreuses blessures lui faisait horriblement mal et lui drainait beaucoup d'énergie. 

Goten était dans le même cas même si le fait d'être dans les airs diminuait la douleur qu'il avait au genou. Mais au final, il souffrait tout de même beaucoup. Cependant, voyant son frère qui commençait à flancher, Goten tenta de le ragaillardir en utilisant des phrases chocs, tactique qui fonctionnait plutôt bien avec son frère aîné.

« Gohan ! C'est pas comme ca que tu vas sauver Léo et les autres ! Tu vas plutôt les tuer ! Allons-y à fond et mettons une raclée à Bojack ! » cria-t-il de toute ses forces. 

Et comme prévu, ces mots dur mais réaliste donna le déclic nécessaire à Gohan pour qu'il envoie toute la puissance qu'il avait en lui dans son Masenko. C'est alors que dans une action combinée que Gohan et Goten sortirent tout ce qu'ils avaient de force pour Gohan et d'aura pour Goten pour amplifier de manière drastique et la puissance du Masenko et la force de l'aura l'entourant. 

Cette dernier fut si amplifiée qu'elle perfora la boule d'énergie de Bojack, créant une sorte de tunnel à travers la boule pour permettre au Masenko de Gohan de passer sans perdre d'énergie. 

Quand la vague d'énergie arriva sur Bojack, il n'eut que le temps de s'horrifier de la puissance du Masenko avant de subir le même sort que sa boule d'énergie en étant littéralement désintégré par le Masenko qui créa un gigantesque cratère au sol, détruisant au passage tout le Centre de Commandement d'Asraya. 

 

L'explosion qui en avait résulté avait tout ravagé, il ne restait plus que des ruines fumantes. Gohan, Goten, Léo et Bojack avait eux, disparu du paysage. L'agitation et le bruit firent place à un silence de mort. Les ruines fumantes restèrent muettes et même la frénésie du Quartier Commerçant, non loin de là, s'était arrêtée. Plusieurs Asrayans anonymes se hasardèrent à marcher sur les gravats à la recherche d'éventuel survivant en espérant ne pas tomber sur Bojack qui aurait potentiellement survécu.

Soudainement, on entendit un cri d'une des personnes sur place, il criait que l'on vienne l'aider car il avait apparemment trouvé des survivants. Les autres se précipitèrent alors vers l'Asrayan qui a avait donné l'alerte et en effet on voyait une main dépasser d'un amas de ruines. Tout le monde présent se mit alors à déblayer le corps qui en fait en cachait un autre. C'était deux jeunes garçons dont l’aîné était couché sur le corps du cadet comme si il avait cherché à le protéger de l'explosion. Ils étaient dans très mauvais état, surtout le plus âgé vu qu'il avait utilisé son corps comme bouclier. Les deux survivants furent extrait très délicatement des décombres et furent posé sur une sorte de planche en bois, trouvé dans les ruines, pour faire office de civière. 

L'un des Asrayans présent s'agenouilla près des deux corps inconscient et tenta de sentir le pouls des blessés, après une minute, il fut soulagé car il ressentait une faible pulsation, signe qu'ils étaient encore vie mais à peine. Il fut alors décidé de les emmener au plus vite à l’Hôpital du Quartier Ouest qui était le plus proche.

Deux personnes se dévouèrent pour y aller alors que les autres restèrent sur place à la recherche d’éventuel autre survivants. 

Quelques instants plus tard, Haakan arriva sur les lieux dévasté du Centre de Commandement. Il fut effaré par cette vision apocalyptique et se demandait bien si Gohan et Goten avait survécu à une déflagration d'une telle ampleur. Et quand les Asrayans resté sur place virent Haakan, le désormais célèbre sénateur qui s'est opposé au joug de Bojack et ses mercenaires, ils accoururent vers lui et l'acclamèrent comme un héros. Le père de Léo, peu habitué à tant d'hommage, ne su quoi faire ni quoi dire car lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver les deux terriens. 

« Vous...vous n'auriez pas vu deux jeunes garçons aux épais cheveux noirs ou blonds ? L'un portait une tenue de combat violette et l'autre un kimono de couleur bleue et orange. »   
« Oui ca ressemble bien aux deux garçons qu'on a sorti des décombres, il y a bien 10 minutes, vous les connaissez ? » répondit l'un des Asrayans.  
« Oui je les connais, et même assez bien pour l'un d'entre eux. Mais où sont-ils maintenant ? » répliqua Haakan inquiet.  
« Ils ont été emmenés à l’Hôpital du Quartier Ouest car malgré qu'ils étaient en vie, ils était sacrément mal en point ! » fit alors le même Asrayan qui avait répondu un peu plus tôt.  
« D'ailleurs vous devriez y aller aussi, le p'tit que vous avez dans les bras, n'a pas l'air très bien non plus. » rajouta-t-il en voyant l'état de Léo dans les bras de son père.   
« Oui c'est ce que je vais faire, merci pour les infos et pour avoir sauver ces deux garçons. » remercia Haakan, ravi de voir que Gohan et Goten avait été pris en charge. 

C'est donc à l'Hôpital du Quartier Ouest qu'Haakan se rendit, laissant ces nouveaux admirateurs chercher d'autres survivants. Une fois arrivé, il demanda d'envoyer une ambulance au Spatioport pour aller chercher Mae'r et Kvasir, qui, malgré le fait qu'il était conscient, ne pouvait que difficilement se déplacer. Léo fut lui admit directement pour être soigné au plus vite. Une demi-heure plus tard, c'était Mae'r et Kvasir qui furent admis.

Les derniers cités furent assez vite rétabli car le kolto était vraiment une puissante substance curative. Léo s'était d'ailleurs réveillé quelques heures après son admission. 

Il ouvrît les yeux doucement et quand il fut capable de bien distinguer où il était, Léo tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage de son père, le jeune asrayan sourît et ne tarda pas à poser une question.

« Papa...est-ce que..Gohan et Goten ont vaincu Bojack ? » demanda-t-il d'une frêle voix.  
« Oui ils y sont arrivés et tu les as formidablement bien aidés. » répondit chaleureusement Haakan tout en posant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. 

Pour toute réponse Léo sourît encore plus largement, enchanté de savoir que ses deux amis avait mit un terme au court mais violent règne de Bojack. Cependant une autre question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Et...ils sont où Gohan et Goten ? » fit-il toujours d'un ton faible.  
« Juste à côté de toi, tu les verras si tu tourne ta tête de l'autre côté. » répondit Haakan.

Léo tourna alors sa tête et vit les deux terriens eux aussi allongé sur un lit. Ils semblaient inconscient et avait tout deux une sorte de respirateur sur leur visage. Cette vision de ses amis si mal en point ne réjouît guère le fils d'Haakan et ce dernier tenta de le consoler voyant l'inquiétude de son garçon. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas Léo, ils sont toujours vivants et tu les connais, c'est des costauds, ils vont pas se laisser mourir comme ça ! »   
« D'ailleurs, tu te souviens quand Gohan est arrivé chez nous la première fois ? Il était dans le même état et malgré cela, il s'est réveillé en plein forme 2 semaines plus tard ! » rajouta-t-il dans un demi-bluff car il savait que les blessures de Gohan et Goten étaient bien plus sérieuse.   
« T'as raison... » fit assez laconiquement Léo mais d'un air plus rassuré.

Cependant, Léo tint à aller voir Gohan de plus près, comme si il voulait voir de lui même qu'il était encore en vie mais une vive douleur au cou et à l'épaule droite l'empêcha de se mouvoir.

« Léo tu dois encore resté coucher, le kolto ne t'a pas entièrement guéri » expliqua Haakan voyant son fils tenté de se déplacer.  
« Mais je veux être auprès de Gohan moi... » répondit Léo qui tenta encore de se lever.  
« Toi quand tu as une idée derrière la tête, tu l'as pas ailleurs ! » répliqua Haakan toujours épaté par le caractère parfois entêté de son fils.   
« Bon attends, je prends une chaise roulante et tu pourras allez le voir, pas question que tu marche jusque là même si c'est pas très loin. » céda finalement Haakan.

La chaise roulante trouvée, Haakan la posa parallèle au lit puis retira la couverture couvrant Léo et plaça délicatement son fils sur la chaise. Une fois assis, Léo remarqua qu'il ne portait plus sa tenue de combat mais juste une robe blanche d’hôpital à manche courte et qui lui venait jusqu'aux rotules. Plus aucune trace de son combat contre Bido et Bojack n'était visible mis à part un bleu en des endroits épars de son corps. Haakan dirigea donc Léo vers le lit de Gohan pour que son fils soit enfin rassuré.

Arrivé à hauteur du lit voisin du jeune Asrayan, ce dernier prit la main de Gohan et la serra avec la sienne.

« Gohan, faut que tu tiennes, j'ai déjà perdu Kalen et Maman, je veux pas te perdre toi ! » déclara-t-il pour encourager celui qu'il considérait comme son second frère. 

Léo n'eut pas de réponse mais resta tout de même aux côtés de Gohan, en silence. Cependant le médecin brisa ce dernier en voyant Léo hors de son lit.

« Votre fils ne devrais pas être là mais plutôt dans son lit ! » dit-il à Haakan.  
« C'est ce que je pensais aussi mais Léo peut être sacrément têtu quand il veut ! Donc avec ou sans moi, il serait sortit de toute manière. » répondit Haakan assez résigné.   
« Je vois ça.. » fit le docteur tout aussi résigné devant le fait accompli.

Le médecin n'insista pas non plus et profita du réveil de Léo pour lui faire un bilan de santé, histoire d'être certain que tout aille bien. Ce qui, fort heureusement, fut le cas. 

Quand le docteur allait quitter la chambre, il fut alerté par Léo d'un mouvement chez Goten. Le médecin se dirigea alors vers le cadet des métis-saiyen et constata en effet du mouvement qui se termina par le réveil du frère de Gohan. 

Réveil qui fut plus agité que celui de Léo, le dernier souvenir de Goten étant sacrément intense. Le médecin tenta de le calmer en lui parlant et lui retirant son respirateur. Cela fonctionna assez bien et de plus quand Goten aperçut Léo et Haakan, il comprit vraiment que tout allait bien et se calma définitivement. Cependant l'absence de Gohan l'inquiéta quelque peu. On expliqua donc à Goten que son frère était sur le lit à côté du sien mais qu'il était encore inconscient car il était bien plus blessé du fait qu'il avait fait bouclier de son corps pour protéger Goten. Cette révélation n'étonna pas ce dernier : 

« C'est...pour ca qu'il s'est jeté sur moi...il a voulu me protéger... » articula difficilement Goten.  
« Ca m'en a tout l'air car on m'a rapporté que Gohan semblait vraiment t'avoir serré fort contre lui pour t'éviter des dommages encore plus important dû à la déflagration qui a ravagé le Centre de Commandement » répliqua Haakan.

Goten ne répondit que par un sourire après avoir dirigé sa tête en direction de son grand frère. 

Le docteur intervint alors pour enjoindre Léo et Haakan de laisser Goten se reposer car son état de santé était encore assez fragile. Léo retourna alors dans son lit après qu'on ai rapproché ce dernier de celui de Gohan, comme cela Léo pouvait être au plus près de son ami encore inconscient. 

 

Les jours passèrent et Léo passa souvent sa journée assis sur le lit de Goten, les deux jeunes garçons parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout des derniers événements. Le terrien et l'asrayan partagèrent leurs impressions et leur vécu. Goten fut impressionné par les faits d'armes de son jeune ami face à Bido tout comme il fut épaté par sa prestation face à Bojack qui avait fort bien aidé les deux métis-saiyen.

Haakan passait tous les soirs voir son fils et Goten. Il avait vite repris son poste de sénateur du Kaigir Suprême car ils fallait coordonner la reconstruction du Centre de Commandement ainsi que les Quartiers avoisinant. De plus il fallait aussi gérer le problème généré par ce qui restait de la force d'occupation de Bojack. 

Après 4 jours, Léo put sortir de l'hôpital mais cela ne changea pas grand chose car Léo resta tout de même auprès de Goten et ne repartit qu'avec Haakan, le soir. Les deux jeunes combattants n'en oubliais évidemment pas leur aîné dont ils scrutaient le moindre mouvement ou signe de réveil.

 

Une semaine passa et l'on retrouvait Goten et Léo occupé à jouer à un jeu de force. Le principe étant de pousser, avec son aura, un pitaya vers son adversaire et si le fruit touchait ce dernier, il avait perdu. Bien sur à ce jeu-là, Léo était à armes égales avec Goten et donc les confrontations étaient serrés. 

C'est lors d'une de ces confrontation amicales que Goten ressentit comme un changement chez Gohan et en effet, quand le cadet regarda son aîné, il remarqua que ce dernier avait les yeux ouvert, l'air hagard mais bien réveillé. 

Gohan fixait le plafond qu'il ne reconnut pas, son dernier souvenir ne correspondait pas non plus au lieu où il semblait se trouver. Le métis-saiyen entendait des voix qui lui semblait familière, il tourna alors la tête vers ces dernières et vit alors deux silhouettes qu'il reconnu plus vite que les voix entendues précédemment, signe qu'il était de plus en plus conscient. 

Goten et Léo se déplacèrent du lit où ils étaient pour arriver au pied du lit où était Gohan. Son jeune frère était encore vêtu de la robe blanche d'hôpital car malgré son rétablissement physique, le docteur avait préféré garder le fils cadet de Goku en observation. Cependant, il était prévu que Goten sorte le lendemain vu que les derniers bilans de santé étaient tous positif.

Concernant Léo, il avait reprit ses vêtements habituels qu'il portait depuis bien avant le premier combat contre Bojack. 

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller, tu m'a fais peur ! » fit Léo avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix. 

Gohan répondit avec une voix assez faible mais qui fut inintelligible à cause du respirateur qu'il avait encore sur le visage. Goten décida donc d'aller chercher le médecin mais en fut empêché par Léo qui lui fit remarquer qu'il se ferait sûrement gronder par le médecin si il sortait de la chambre sans autorisation. C'est donc Léo qui alla chercher le docteur et Goten resta avec Gohan.

Le médecin vint assez vite, retira le respirateur de Gohan et prodigua quelques examens qui s’avérèrent positifs. Cependant il laissa le bandage imbibé de kolto qui couvrait tout le haut de son dos car ses graves blessures n'était pas encore totalement rétablies. 

« Bon, à part pour ton dos, tout va pour le mieux et avec un peu de repos, je pense que tu sera remis sur pieds assez vite même si tu devras faire attention à ton dos pendant encore quelque temps. » conclu le docteur avant de laisser les trois garçons entre eux.   
« Je suis aussi content que tu sois réveillé Gohan » fit alors Goten d'un air aussi ravi que Léo.  
« Et merci de m'avoir protégé de l'explosion, je suis sur que ca t'avais manqué ca ! » rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus humoristique.  
« Ha...oui ca m'avait manqué car depuis le temps...tu es devenu trop fort pour avoir besoin de moi... » répondit Gohan toujours d'une voix assez faible.  
« C'est pas tout à fait vrai vu qu'on à du être deux pour vaincre Bojack. » répliqua Goten.  
« Oui c'est vrai...sans oublier Léo qui nous à bien aidé... » dit Gohan en regardant Léo.  
« D'ailleurs Léo...tu m'a vraiment beaucoup impressionné, j'ai eu très peur quand Bojack m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé Bido à votre poursuite mais je vois qu'une fois de plus, tu t'en est très bien sorti car en plus de ca tu es venu nous aider après. » rajouta-t-il fort impressionné.  
« Merci, je voulais faire comme toi et pouvoir protéger tout le monde et une fois que j'avais fini avec Bido, j'ai senti que vos auras avait beaucoup baissé donc je suis parti vous rejoindre sans réfléchir mais finalement, j'ai rien pu faire contre Bojack, il était vraiment trop fort. » répondit Léo qui, malgré le fait qu'il était enchanté d'avoir pu autant impressionné Gohan, fut un peu déçu de sa prestation contre Bojack.  
« Au contraire, tu as été parfait car sans ton intervention on aurait jamais eu le temps de préparer notre attaque combiné dans l'état où on était. » rassura Gohan. 

Léo fit alors un très large sourire, ravi de voir que son intervention avait été utile. Les deux plus jeunes laissèrent alors Gohan se reposer après cette petite discussion. 

Comme prévu, Goten sortit de l'hôpital, le lendemain. Sa tenue de combat étant dans un piteuse état, Haakan lui avait apporté des vêtements qui était similaire à ceux que Gohan avait porté pendant son premier séjour sur Asraya. Toujours aussi peu pudique, Goten enleva directement sa robe d'hôpital, en dessous de laquelle il ne portait rien et enfila les vêtements fourni par le père de Léo. Le peu de pudeur de Goten, faisait toujours sourire Gohan car cela lui rappelait les réactions hystériques de sa mère quand Goten agissait de la sorte. 

Gohan, lui, sortit quelques jours plus tard après que le médecin se soit assuré de sa bonne santé. Gohan reçu les mêmes vêtements que Goten, ce qui lui rappela quelques diverses souvenirs.

« Ca fait longtemps que je n'avait plus porté cette tenue, ca m'en rappelle des souvenirs » fit Gohan en regardant ses nouveaux vêtements.  
« D'ailleurs c'est amusant car la première fois je t'avais donné la même tenue dans des conditions similaires, tes précédent vêtements étaient aussi trop abîmé du à un combat acharné ! » se rappela Haakan.  
« Ah oui c'est vrai mais cette fois-ci mon réveil a été plus agréable ! » répondit Gohan.

Et même si l'élève de Piccolo plaisantait sur le coup, intérieurement, il était on ne peut plus satisfait qu'un dur combat ne se termine pas en drame comme contre Cell et Freezer. Ici, Gohan avait vraiment réussi à vaincre son ennemi tout en réussissant à protéger les gens qu'il aimait même si ces derniers l'avait bien aidé. Cela était donc un réel soulagement pour Gohan.

Là dessus, Gohan et ses amis quittèrent l'hôpital pour rentrer au village d'Haakan et Léo. La bas, une petite fête avait été organisé pour fêter la défaite de Bojack et le retour d'Asraya aux mains des Asrayans. Kvasir et Mae'r y était bien sur présent. Gohan et Goten furent ravi de voir que leur mentor d'un moment, était en bonne santé. Gohan était lui content de voir que Kvasir était libre et en bonne forme. La soirée fut festive mais l'heure du départ des métis-saiyen approchant, l'humeur tourna plus à l'émotion et au déchirement. En particulier Léo, qui comme pour le premier départ de Gohan il y a quelques années, fut particulièrement affecté. Devant tant de tristesse, Gohan tenta de réconforter son jeune ami. 

« Léo, je te promet qu'on se reverra bientôt, je n'attendrait plus 7 ans avant de revenir cette fois-ci, tu vas beaucoup trop me manquer pour qu'il se passe autant de temps ! » fit-il d'une voix chaleureuse mais aussi pleine d'émotions.   
« Tu le promet vraiment ? » répondit Léo en larmes.   
« Sois en certain, je reviendrai bientôt et puis toi aussi tu peux venir me rendre visite avec Haakan, ca ferait très plaisir tant que vous ne venez pas pour m'entraîner dans un autre combat ! » fit Gohan qui malgré l'émotion n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour.  
« Promis on t'embêtera plus ! » répondit Léo qui esquissa un sourire, amusé par la réflexion de Gohan. 

C'est alors que Gohan serra fort dans ses bras Léo qui le serra tout aussi en retour, les deux ayant la larme à l’œil, signe que la séparation était difficile pour les deux amis. 

Cette scène provoqua l'émotion chez tout le monde et même Goten, pourtant moins émotif, était fort triste de quitter Léo qu'il avait appris à apprécier malgré le fait qu'il ne se connaissait pas depuis très longtemps. 

Gohan et Goten prirent alors congé de leur amis Asrayans après avoir bien sur chaleureusement remercié Mae'r sans qui ils n'auraient jamais pu vaincre Bojack. Pour le retour sur Terre, Kvasir à mis à la disposition de terriens, un vaisseau qui avait été confisqué aux mercenaires encore sur Asraya. 

Après un énième adieu touchant, les deux fils de Goku et Chichi décollèrent d'Asraya en direction de la Terre. 

 

Sur la planète natale des deux frères, la vie avait continué son long fleuve tranquille malgré le fait que l'absence prolongée de Gohan et Goten commençait à inquiéter Chichi qui se demandait bien où pouvait encore traîner ses fils. Goku lui répondit souvent que Gohan et Goten avait du vaincre l'ennemi des Asrayans et puis qu'ils avaient sûrement prolongé leur séjour pour passer du temps avec les amis de Gohan. Ce dernier avait tellement l'air de bien s'entendre avec eux et il avait été si content de les revoir que Goku n'avait aucun doute la dessus, ses fils étaient resté en 'vacances' sur Asraya et vu la distance entre elle et la Terre, toute communication était impossible.

Cependant, Chichi craignait plutôt un nouveau drame comme au retour de Namek ou du combat contre Cell. Elle attendait donc fébrilement le retour des ses fistons adorés.

Piccolo de son côté était plutôt de l'avis de son ancien rival car il avait toute confiance en les capacités de son élève et ami ainsi qu'en celui de Goten. Et connaissant très bien l'importance qu'avait les Asrayans dans le cœur de Gohan, il pensait aussi que ce dernier et son frère s'étaient offert des vacances.

C'est donc lors d'une journée des plus routinières où Piccolo et Goku s'entraînèrent dans les montages de la région du Mont Paozu et où Chichi s'occupait de son jardin, qu'un vaisseau spatial interrompît la quiétude du quotidien. Il se posa assez loin de la maison de Goku et Chichi car il n'y avait nulle part de clairière pour atterrir. Chichi se releva et regarda en direction de l'endroit où le vaisseau s'était posé et avant qu'elle n'eut comprit de qui il s'agissait, elle vit ses deux fils apparaître devant elle. Malgré leurs vêtements différents, ils avaient l'air inchangé et en bonne santé, ce qui rassura tout de même la fille de Gyumao. Il ne fallu d'ailleurs pas très longtemps pour que cette dernière lâcha ses outils de jardinage et fonça serrer dans ses bras ses deux fils qui lui avait fort manqué.

Gohan et Goten furent copieusement étouffé par leur mère, chose qui n'avait pas vraiment manqué aux vainqueurs de Bojack. Bien sur les nouveaux vêtements des deux garçons attira la curiosité de Chichi. 

« Dites, c'est quoi ces nouvelles tenues, où sont passés celles que vous aviez en partant ? »   
« C'est assez long à expliquer maman... » répondit Gohan, un peu gêné. 

Mais avant que Chichi n'ai pu continuer son interrogatoire, Goku et Piccolo arrivèrent de leur entraînement ayant sûrement ressenti les auras de Gohan et Goten.

« Ah c'est donc bien vous qu'on a ressenti ! » déclara Goku d'un air joyeux.  
« Pourtant...vous dégagez quelque chose de..différent, c'est étrange.. » rajouta Piccolo.  
« C'est tout aussi long à vous expliquer. » fit alors Gohan avec un large sourire.

Piccolo esquissa un léger sourire en retour voyant toute la sérénité que son ancien élève dégageait.

« Content de te revoir sinon. » rajouta le Namek.  
« Moi aussi, Piccolo, tu m'a manqué !» répondit Gohan ravi de revoir son mentor et ami.

C'est ainsi que toute la famille et Piccolo se dirigèrent vers la maison pour entendre les nombreux récits que Gohan et Goten avaient à partager autour d'un bon repas.

Après une soirée forte animé par le récit des aventures des fils de Goku et Chichi, la vie reprit son cours normal tant sur Terre que sur Asraya.


	35. Épilogue.

Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis la défaite de Bojack sur Asraya. La vie avait repris son cours normale ou presque car rapidement après le retour de Gohan et Goten sur Terre, ce dernier exprima le souhait de retourner sur Asraya pour aider Haakan et Léo à se débarrasser des mercenaires encore présent ici et là car le quotidien paisible sur Terre l'ennuyait fortement et même si il était avec ceux qu'ils aiment, son désir d'aventure et de défi prenait le dessus. Bien sur Goten avait proposé à Gohan de l'accompagner mais ce dernier aspirait lui à une vie tranquille.

C'est alors que, malgré l'opposition de Chichi qui n'aimait pas voir son fils cadet s’éloigner d'elle, une fois de plus Goten repartit sur Asraya 2 mois après son retour. Il avait promis de continuer sa scolarité sur Asraya en compagnie de Léo pour rassurer sa mère et faire plaisir à Gohan. Ce dernier était un peu triste de voir son jeune frère partir ainsi si loin mais à l'inverse de Chichi, il ne s'y opposa pas car Gohan savait bien que Goten n'était pas du genre à tenir en place et avait besoin d'action et d'inconnu. C'est donc Gohan qui avait convaincu sa mère de laisser Goten s'en aller et mener la vie qu'il voulait avoir car malgré son jeune âge, Goten était déjà très mature pour certaines choses et son choix de vie en était une. De plus ce n'était pas comme si le cadet de Goku et Chichi partait pour ne plus revenir car même si au départ, Goten lui même ne savait pas combien de temps il partirait, Gohan, lui, était persuadé qu'il reviendrait une fois lassé. 

Goten fut absent environ 6 ans au final car après avoir débarrassé Asraya des mercenaires restant, Léo et Goten, accompagné de Kvasir, partirent libérer les autres planètes voisines et puis celle des autres systèmes composant la Galaxie du Sud. Les ennemis n'était en général pas très puissants mais assez nombreux ainsi que le nombre de planètes à libérer. Goten eut donc ce qu'il voulait : de l'aventure, de l'action et du dépaysement.

Après ces six années de baroudage à travers la Galaxie du Sud, Goten, comme prédit par Gohan, revint sur Terre car avec l'âge et le temps passé loin de sa famille, il avait eu envie de revenir chez lui et de se poser définitivement. 

Concernant Léo, après avoir baroudé avec Goten pendant quelques années, il reprit l'entreprise de commerce de pitaya et de kolto d'Haakan, qui ne pouvait plus cumuler sa fonction de Président du Kaigir Suprême d'Asraya et son métier de commerçant. Ce travail de négoce permettait alors à Léo d'encore et toujours voyager à travers la Galaxie du Sud. Il proposa d'ailleurs à Gohan d'introduire le kolto sur Terre ce qui fit énormément progresser la qualité des soins sur la Planète Bleue. Ce commerce permettait aussi à Léo de lier l'utile à l'agréable car en plus de son travail, il pouvait alors rendre visite à ses deux amis terriens.

Haakan était donc devenu le dirigeant d'Asraya car après la défaite de Bojack, des élections furent organisés vu que les dirigeants actuels avaient été discrédités aux yeux de la population en collaborant avec les mercenaires. Il fut alors demandé à Haakan de se présenter car c'était le seul sénateur qui s'était opposé au vil Bojack, celui aussi qui avait amené ceux qui furent en mesure de vaincre l'oppresseur d'Asraya même il n'avait jamais voulu révéler qui ils étaient. Une fois le vote terminé, les résultats furent sans appel, Haakan gagna dès le premier tour avec plus de 98% des suffrages. 

Gohan de son côté avait bien évidemment reprit ses études et mena une vie tranquille auprès de Goku et Chichi, sans oublier Piccolo dont il appréciait toujours la compagnie. Pendant les vacances scolaires, il n'était pas rare que Gohan parte lui aussi sur Asraya pour passer du temps avec Léo et Goten et même parfois les accompagner dans l'une de leur aventures car malgré son souhait d'une vie paisible, un peu d'action de temps à autre ne lui déplaisait pas qui plus est en compagnie des ses deux frères qu'il adorait plus que tout. 

Quand Goten revint de ses six années d'aventures, Gohan avait terminé ses études et travaillait à la Capsule Corporation comme ingénieur. Il dispensa aussi quelques cours dans des écoles primaires car l'enseignement lui plaisait tout autant que son travail d'ingénieur. Il en vint à tellement apprécier cela que, quand Goten revint d'Asraya, il lui proposa de fonder une école d'arts martiaux qui combinerait art martiaux, cours classiques et internat. Cette idée plut beaucoup à Goten qui voyait là un moyen de réunir ses centres d'intérêts à ceux de son frère, pourtant assez opposés. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Goten était, en majeure partie, rentré sur Terre, il voulait passé du temps avec Gohan mais n'avait pas pensé à créer une activité comme celle que Gohan lui proposa.

Autant dire que Goten n'hésita pas un seconde et accepta directement la proposition de son aîné. Gohan ayant pensé à cette idée depuis un bout de temps, il avait économisé une jolie somme d'argent permettant aux deux frères d'avoir un bon capital de départ. Bulma, une fois au courant de ce projet, offrît même l'aide financière de la Capsule Corporation mais Gohan refusa se débrouiller par soi-même. 

La petite entreprise des fils de Goku commença alors et si les débuts ne furent pas aisés, l'affaire était maintenant florissante. Comme attendu, Goten s'occupa de l'enseignement des arts martiaux et Gohan de l'enseignement des autres matières comme la science, l'histoire ou les langues. Les enfants accueilli étaient âgés de 6 à 12 ans et venait des quatre coins de la région de la Capitale de l'Ouest. Léo passa même de temps à autre pour enseigner les techniques de Mae'r ainsi que le cours de Géographie Spatiale. Gohan avait été d'ailleurs très heureux de voir que malgré son travail l'emmenant dans toute la Galaxie Sud, Léo avait accepté de jouer le rôle de professeur pour deux cours. Cela permettait de passer encore plus de temps entre amis voire même entre frères car c'est comme cela que Léo était perçu par Gohan.

Quand l'école fut ouverte et que comme c'était un internat, Gohan et Goten avaient aménagé des pièces de vie au dessus de l'école pour pouvoir y loger. Les deux fils de Goku et Chichi quittèrent alors la maison familiale. Et ce déménagement provoqua presque un drame car bien sur Chichi était des plus attristée à l'idée de voir ses deux fils chéris quitter la maison. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Gohan et Goten comme quoi, ils reviendraient souvent à la maison les week-ends où que Chichi pouvait très bien venir à la Capitale de l'Ouest elle aussi. La fille de Gyumao n'en fut pas moins terriblement triste. Cependant, comme toujours, cet état de tristesse ne dura guère longtemps, l'épouse de Goku s’accommodant assez vite de cette nouvelle vie.

 

Bien évidemment toute école d'arts martiaux qui se respecte se devait de participer au Tenkaichi Budokai Junior. La récompense était toujours d'un million de zénis et le prestige de l'école vainqueur était grand. De plus cela permettait tant aux élèves qu'au professeur de tester l'efficacité de l'entraînement prodigué. L'école de Gohan et Goten y participa donc. Le meilleur élève, Kyuso de son prénom, fut alors envoyé aux épreuves de qualifications permettant d’accéder aux huitièmes de finales qui constituait le championnat à proprement parler car se déroulant sur le ring extérieur et en présence de nombreux spectateurs.

Le jeune élève des Frères Son passa aisément le tour préliminaire et fut qualifié pour la suite. Cette qualification fut donc le bon prétexte pour réunir les familles Son et Brief ainsi que leurs amis car avec l'éloignement géographique, toute cette bande d'amis ne se réunissait que peu souvent. Pour l'occasion, les amis asrayans firent le déplacement pour assister à ce tournoi et ainsi revoir Gohan et Goten car mis à part Léo qui venait assez régulièrement, Haakan, Kvasir et Mae'r ne venait que très peu sur Terre du à leur travail sur Asraya. C'est donc ainsi que les amis terriens de Gohan firent la connaissance des amis asrayans du métis-saiyen mis à part Léo qu'ils connaissaient déjà tous.

Kvasir s'entendit vite assez bien avec Goku qui partageait la même passion du combat alors que Mae'r eu plus d'atomes crochus avec Piccolo. Concernant Haakan, il put discuter commerce avec Bulma. Les 3 jeunes hommes qu'étaient maintenant Gohan, Goten et Léo restèrent bien évidemment ensemble. 

L'annonce du début du tournoi mit un terme aux différents bavardages.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, le 4e Tenkaichi Budokai Junior va pouvoir commencer. Après un tirage au sort voici le premier match : Kyuso, 11 ans contre Tadachi, 13 ans. » 

« Oh c'est à Kyuso déjà ! J'espère qu'il va se rappeler de mes conseils. » fit Goten surpris que le sort ai désigné son élève si tôt.   
« Je me fais pas de soucis, c'est quelqu'un de réfléchi...pas comme son professeur, il y a dix ans ! » fit Gohan qui aimait toujours taquiner son petit frère.  
« Oui mais son professeur il a participé lui alors que son frère lui avait trop peur de se battre ! » répliqua Goten jamais en manque de répartie.   
« Espèce de... ! » répondit Gohan en enserrant Goten de son bras comme pour se venger de cette réplique.

Le match commençant réellement, les deux métis-saiyens arrêtèrent leur petite chamaillerie et se concentrèrent sur la prestation de leur élève.

Kyuso se mit en position de combat, tout comme son adversaire. Kyuso n'avait rien d'un combattant menaçant, il n'était pas très grand, assez peu musclé et un visage plutôt amical. Et si en effet, il était d'un naturel assez gentil, il l'était beaucoup moins une fois sur un ring de combat. De plus, il voulait faire honneur à son école et à ses professeurs qui l'avaient honoré de leur confiance en l'envoyant au prestigieux Tenkaichi Budokai, il n'était donc pas question de faire de cadeaux à son adversaire, tout en restant dans l'esprit fair-play des arts martiaux bien sur.

Malgré l'apparence inoffensive de Kyuso, son adversaire n'était pas rassuré car quand il vit que Kyuso portait la tenue de combat de l’École du Ciel caractérisé par sa couleur verte foncée ainsi que le symbole «天 »  placé sur la gauche du haut de la tenue. Tadachi connaissait assez bien la réputation qu'avait acquise cette école et que ses élèves étaient loin d'être inoffensif comme pouvait le faire penser l'apparence de Kyuso.

Cependant, Tadachi ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner, il chassa donc toute pensée négative et s'élança sur son adversaire du jour pour lui mettre un coup de poing mais Kyuso esquiva sans difficultés et profita du fait que son opposant était dans sa lancée pour lui asséner un coup de genou dans le ventre puis décala vers la gauche pour laisser tomber Tadachi, mis KO par ce coup rapide et puissant.

L'arbitre compta les 10 secondes réglementaires avant de déclarer Kyuso vainqueur par KO. Ce dernier sorti alors du ring, satisfait bien qu'un peu frustré d'avoir gagné si vite. Cependant le jeune combattant voulait s'assurer que son professeur partageait son sentiment, c'est pourquoi il s'approcha des tribunes. Voyant cela Goten descendit vers le ring pour aller à la rencontre de Kyuso. 

« C'était bien ce que j'ai fait là ? » demanda le jeune garçon.  
« C'était parfait, tu as évité son coup et réagis efficacement en le mettant KO d'un coup, c'était bien vu ! » répondit Goten pour rassurer Kyuso.  
« Mais ne crois pas avoir gagné le tournoi, reste attentif et concentré sinon tu n'ira pas loin ! » rajouta le métis-saiyen qui ne voulait pas que son élève s'endorme sur ses lauriers.  
« Merci sensei et promis je ferai attention ! » répondit Kyuso ravi de voir que son professeur était content de sa courte performance.  
« Je n'en doute pas, j'ai confiance en toi, maintenant retourne à l'intérieur avant que l'arbitre ne te gronde ! » fit Goten pour éviter des ennuis à Kyuso.

Le garçon reparti alors et Goten retourna s'asseoir à côté de Gohan et Léo.

« Il est rassuré ? » demanda Gohan.  
« Oui ca va je crois, il avait besoin de savoir si j'étais content de son premier combat » répondit Goten.  
« Mais c'est bizarre, je pensais pas qu'il aurait besoin de ca, il le sait que je suis content de lui. » fit Goten un peu perplexe.  
« Je crois que c'est surtout pour se rassurer car bon ce tournoi doit l’impressionner avec tous ces gens et ces combattants. » pensa Gohan.   
« Je suis d'accord avec Gohan, il doit être impressionné le pauvre. » intervint Léo.  
« De plus il m'a confié avant de partir pour le tournoi qu'il avait peur de te décevoir si jamais il n'allait pas très loin et même si je lui ai dit que tu ne sera sûrement pas déçu en cas d'échec, Kyuso à vraiment l'air de prendre ce tournoi très à cœur. » rajouta Gohan.

Alors que Goten allait répondre sur le fait qu'une fois de plus, les élèves se confiait plus à Gohan qu'a lui et que dans un sens, cela le rendait un peu jaloux, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée assez en retard de Bra qui, par manque de réel challenge, ne participait pas au tournoi. Gohan se surprenait souvent à penser voir la Bra venue du futur à chaque fois qu'il voyait la fille de Bulma et Végéta, c'est toujours un peu perturbant. 

D'autant plus que la Bra venue du futur lui avait rendu quelques visites auparavant pour lui donner quelques nouvelles de son époque ainsi que pour revoir son ami. 

« Désolé je suis en retard mais je m'entraînais avec Papa, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer !  Kyuso s'est déjà battu ? » fit donc Bra.  
« Oui il a déjà passé son premier combat qu'il a gagné en un coup de genou ! » répondit Goten.  
« Zut j'ai raté ça, j'aurais bien voulu le voir » fit alors Bra, un peu déçue.  
« C'est pas grave, tu le verras en quart de finale. » dit encore Goten.

Bra s'assît alors à côté de Léo et en attendant le prochain match de Kyuso, lui posa quelque questions sur la technique de la maîtrise de l'aura qu'elle apprenait aussi.  
Les quarts de finale arrivèrent assez vite et se passèrent sans encombres pour l'élève des deux frères, tout comme les demis-finales même si là ce fut un peu plus fastidieux, l'adversaire étant plus coriace. C'était d'ailleurs intéressant d'observer comment Goten avait pris cette demi-finale très à cœur en ne cessant pas d'encourager Kyuso et lui donnant moult conseils que l'intéressé n'entendait qu'à peine car bien trop loin. Cependant, Kyuso avait bien vu son maître debout dans les tribunes, ce qui l'encouragea à gagner pour ne pas décevoir son professeur qui avait l'air à fond dans le match.

La finale allait donc bientôt commencer mais avant cela, une pause fut accordé et les combattants furent autorisé à sortir du stade le temps d'une heure. 

Gohan et Goten allèrent alors retrouver Kyuso qui avait sûrement besoin d'encouragement de la part de ses deux professeurs. 

A l'extérieur du stade, le jeune combattant attendait fébrilement les fils de Goku et Chichi car même si il était certain qu'ils seraient satisfait de sa prestation, Kyuso n'en gardait pas moins une certaine appréhension car Goten était tout de même un professeur assez sévère et exigeant mais en dehors des cours, c'était une personne des plus agréables. Cette double attitude n'était par contre pas présente chez l'aîné des deux frères qui lui gardait sa gentillesse et son calme en tout moment sauf quand il fallait recadrer un élève turbulent et donc faire preuve d'autorité, là Gohan pouvait être aussi intraitable que son jeune frère et selon les rumeurs et malgré les apparences, c'était bien Gohan qui pouvait être le plus impressionnant.

Ce dernier était justement en train de discuter avec Goten pendant leur petit trajet entre les tribunes et l'extérieur du stade.

« Essaie de pas trop être sévère avec Kyuso car ce qu'il a besoin c'est d'encouragement pour la finale, pas de remontrances. »  
« Oui je comptais pas lui en faire trop, j'ai bien vu son air impressionné tout à l'heure. De plus, j'ai pas grand chose à critiquer, il s'est très bien débrouillé jusqu'à présent. » répondit Goten.  
« C'est vrai qu'il a bien joué son coup pour le moment, je le vois bien gagner en finale. » déclara alors Gohan.  
« Il a intérêt sinon je le puni pendant trois semaines ! » répliqua Goten d'un ton humoristique.  
« T'en serais capable ! » répondit Gohan lui aussi sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Sur cette petite plaisanterie, Gohan et Goten arrivèrent devant Kyuso qui attendait le verdict des ses professeurs. 

« Ca va Kyuso ? Prêt pour la finale ? » fit alors Gohan.  
« Oui ca va mais vous avez pensé quoi de la demi-finale ? » répondit Kyuso.  
« Que tu as été très bon malgré quelques erreurs » répliqua Goten.  
« Je suis d'accord, tu t'es bien débrouillé face à un adversaire qui était assez coriace. » fit Gohan.  
« Oui il était assez fort, j'ai vraiment pas eu facile à le battre ! » déclara Kyuso, content de voir que ses professeurs étaient content de lui.  
« Bon allons se rafraîchir un peu avant que la finale ne commence. » fit alors Gohan 

Les deux métis-saiyens et le jeune terrien allèrent alors se désaltérer à une fontaine non loin, Goten profita de ce moment pour débriefer Kyuso sur ses précédents combats. L'heure de pause passa assez vite et il fut donc temps de revenir à l'entrée du stade où seul Kyuso pouvait rentrer. Avant de laisser le jeune garçon s'en aller, Gohan voulut préciser une dernière chose. Il s'accroupit alors et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Kyuso.

« N'oublie pas une chose : sois tranquille, ne te met pas la pression, si tu gagnes tant mieux mais si tu perds, tant pis, personne ici ne sera déçu donc ne t'embrouille pas l'esprit avec ça, pense seulement à ton combat et bien sur à t'amuser, c'est le plus important, compris ? »   
« Oui, j'ai compris, je ferai de mon mieux ! » répondit Kyuso en hochant de la tête avec un grand sourire.   
« Bien, alors vas-y et montre à ton adversaire ce que tu vaux ! » continua Gohan pour motiver son jeune élève.  
« Gohan à raison, montre de lui de quoi tu es capable et si il est plus fort que toi, c'est pas grave, il n'y pas de honte à ca ! » fit à son tour Goten.  
« Tout à fait, regarde Goten, il est plus faible que moi et il n'a pas honte ! » répliqua Gohan pour détendre l'atmosphère.   
« Tss ! L'écoute pas Kyuso, il raconte que des bêtises ! » répondit Goten amusé par la boutade de son frère.

Boutade qui avait atteint son objectif car elle mît de bonne humeur Kyuso, qui rigolait assez en voyant ses deux professeurs se chamailler.

Une fois la plaisanterie passée, le jeune finaliste reprit son sérieux et après un tout dernier encouragement de Gohan et Goten, il s'engouffra dans le stade pour y disputer l'ultime match de ce Tenkaichi Budokai Junior.

 

En arrivant devant l'entrée du ring, Kyuso aperçût ce qu'il supposait être son adversaire. Il avait bien une tête de plus que lui et semblait plus âgé. Son air sombre mais serein impressionna quelque peu le jeune élève de Goten et il pensa directement que la finale n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos et ce rien qu'à la prestance que son adversaire dégageait. 

Les deux prétendants au titre de champion se dirigèrent alors en silence vers la surface de combat sous les acclamations enthousiaste du public toujours friands de spectacle. Les deux garçons se positionnèrent face à face et attendirent le feu vert de l'arbitre. 

« La finale du Tenkaichi Budokai Junior va bientôt débuter et pour ce combat qui promet d'être spectaculaire nous aurons à ma droite, Kyuso, 11 ans qui, pour sa première participation, nous vient de l'étonnante École du Ciel dirigée par les Frères Son, fils du Champion du 23e Tenkaichi Budokai Senior et dont le cadet est aussi Champion du 2e Tournoi Junior ! »

« A ma gauche, nous avons Daigo, 15 ans, Champion en titre du dernier Tenkaichi Budokai Junior qui est en lui à sa 3e participation et nous vient de la prestigieuse École du Tigre ! » 

Ce que venait d'annoncer l'arbitre rassurait encore moins Kyuso car il allait devoir se battre contre le Champion en titre venant d'une école très réputé pour son entraînement rude mais efficace. Cependant Kyuso était décidé à ne plus se laisser impressionner pour montrer à son adversaire toute la puissance de l'enseignement de son école dont il devait porter haut les couleurs. 

L'arbitre donna alors le signal du commencement du combat. Les deux adversaires se saluèrent d'abord puis se mirent en position de combat.

« L’ École du Ciel hein ? Intéressant...j'aimerais beaucoup me mesurer à ton professeur, on m'a dit qu'il était vraiment très puissant tout comme son frère aîné. » fit alors Daigo avec un sourire en coin.  
« Faudra d'abord me battre ! » répondit Kyuso d'un air déterminé.  
« J'en avais bien l'intention ! » répliqua Daigo tout en s'élançant vers Kyuso.

Ce dernier eut tout de même le temps de parer le coup qui lui arrivait en pleine figure et levant son bras gauche. Kyuso contre-attaqua par un coup de pied que se prit Daigo, surprit par la vivacité de son adversaire. Il recula un peu, légèrement replié sur lui-même et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que Kyuso était déjà sur lui. D'un puissant revers de la main droite, il repoussa Kyuso qui fut à son tour surprit par la vitesse du coup porté par Daigo. L'élève de Goten tomba au sol près de la limite du ring. 

Il se releva tout en se tenant la joue droite endolorie par le dernier coup de son adversaire. Kyuso remarqua aussi combien il fut proche de la défaite par Hors-Ring. Il allait falloir s'y mettre très sérieusement si Kyuso voulait remporter la victoire. Le jeune garçon se releva, se concentra un court instant et finit par s'entourer d'une aura blanche qui avait la forme d'un feu ardent. Daigo fut épaté par cette technique qui lui était complètement inconnue, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu car il ne savait pas du tout ce que son adversaire préparait mais l'air plus sérieux et déterminé de Kyuso ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Daigo constata d'ailleurs très vite que son sentiment était le bon car quand Kyuso fonça sur lui pour l'attaquer, c'est à peine si il l'avait vu venir et sans son entraînement et son expérience, il n'aurait jamais pu parer le coup de son adversaire. Kyuso, malgré que son coup fut paré, n'arrêta pas pour autant son offensive car tout en faisant pression sur le bras de Daigo qui bloquait son poing, Kyuso lui tacla les jambes et, surpris, Daigo chuta à terre. 

Kyuso se jeta alors sur lui et plaqua ses mains au sol pour l'empêcher de bouger. 

« Dis que tu t'abandonne maintenant ! » cria Kyuso.  
« Ca tu rêves, gamin ! » répliqua Daigo tout en donnant un coup de tête dans celle de son adversaire.

Ce coup surprise fit lâcher prise à Kyuso et Daigo n'avait plus qu'a le repousser en saisissant l'élève de Goten par le haut des bras pour l'envoyer valser derrière lui. 

« Kyuso maîtrise bien son aura mais manque de vigilance parfois. » remarqua Goten.  
« C'est lui qui a su développer son aura le plus vite et le mieux, c'est vraiment un élève doué. » fit Léo.  
« Oui il apprends vite et son niveau est bien supérieur aux autres mais il encore trop impulsif, il réfléchi pas toujours...ca me rappelle moi, il y a 10 ans ! » répliqua Goten d'un air enthousiaste.  
« C'est bien qu'il fasse des erreurs comme ça il apprendra à ne plus les refaire. Mais bon il faut pas trop lui en vouloir, il est encore jeune. » intervint Gohan, toujours plus conciliant que Goten.

Du côté de Kyuso, il avait encore échappée belle en ne sortant pas du ring in extremis. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Daigo fonçait déjà sur lui, sûrement pour tenter la même chose que Kyuso, il y a un instant. Cependant, Daigo n'arriva pas à agripper son adversaire car l'aura blanche de ce dernier l'empêchait de l'attraper. Le champion en titre tenta bien de forcer mais n'y arriva pas. Kyuso profita de ce blocage pour tenter un coup de pied dans la poitrine mais fut arrêté par la main libre de Daigo. Les deux adversaires s'étant immobilisé l'un l'autre, ils restèrent immobile un instant, chacun tentant de faire craquer l'autre et pour y arriver, Kyuso fit exploser son aura de manière assez intense, ce qui repoussa au loin Daigo.

« Ton espèce d'aura qui t'entoure est vraiment impressionnante, je n'avais jamais vu ca auparavant, ca va rendre le combat très intéressant ! » déclara Daigo après s'être relevé.

Daigo semblait vouloir faire durer le combat mais Kyuso lui, voudrait bien l'abréger car il commençait à ressentir la fatigue et cela, ce n'était jamais bon. L'élève de l’École du Tigre repassa à l'attaque en l'absence de réponse et voulu donner un coup de pied dans la nuque de Kyuso, qui para de son bras droit puis para un autre coup avec sa jambe gauche et enchaîna ainsi les gestes de défense tout en reculant de plus en plus et s'approchant dangereusement du bord du ring.

« Kyuso ! Mais qu'est-ce t'attends pour contre-attaquer ! » s'emporta Goten devant la situation délicate de son élève. 

Le jeune combattant, lui, arriva au bord du ring et s'arrêta net alors que Daigo continuait à enchaîner les coups pour faire chuter son adversaire. 

« Alors tu ne sais plus reculer maintenant ! T'es fait comme un rat ! » jubila Daigo. 

Kyuso ne répliqua que par un sourire quelque peu malicieux puis déploya vite son aura et dans un geste très rapide, agrippa l'épaule de son adversaire, fit un pas de côté, puis lança son adversaire hors du ring dans un cri rageur. Mais Daigo ne se laissa pas démonter et agrippa aussi Kyuso. Ce dernier fut entraîné par son adversaire et celui-ci lança Kyuso contre le mur du l'enceinte du ring, provoquant une légère secousse et des craquelures dans le mur, avant de retomber à terre, hors des limites lui aussi.

« Incroyable ! Alors que Kyuso semblait en grande difficulté, il a complètement retourné la situation à son avantage en envoyant Daigo vers l'extérieur du ring mais ce dernier à réussi à envoyer valser Kyuso contre le mur d'enceinte avant de retomber à terre  ! Quelle fin de match impressionnante ! » 

L'enthousiasme de l'arbitre était partagé par le public présent qui était comblé par le spectacle que leur avait offert Kyuso et Daigo. 

« Daigo étant tombé au sol après Kyuso, Daigo est donc déclaré Champion du Tenkaichi Budokai Junior pour la seconde année ! » 

Déçu par sa défaite, Kyuso resta à l'endroit où il avait touché le mur et affichait une mine défaite. Mais après un court instant, il vit deux pieds en face de lui. Il releva la tête et vit Daigo devant lui, la main tendue. 

« Allez laisse moi t'aider à te relever, tu t'es sacrément bien battu, j'ai bien cru perdre pendant un moment ! » fit alors Daigo d'un large sourire. 

En voyant ce geste fair-play et ainsi que le compliment, Kyuso cessa de faire la moue et sourît lui aussi en retour tout en attrapant la main de son ex-adversaire pour se relever.

« Toi aussi t'es super fort et tu m'a bien eu à la fin, bravo ! » complimenta Kyuso à son tour une fois relevé.  
« Merci. » répondit laconiquement Daigo avec néanmoins un sourire qui montrait qu'il appréciait le compliment.

Les deux combattants quittèrent alors le ring sous les vivats de la foule alors que l'arbitre annonçât la fin du tournoi et donna rendez-vous aux spectateurs pour le prochain Tenkaichi Budokai.

A l'extérieur du stade, Gohan, Goten et toute la bande attendaient la sortie de Kyuso.

« J'espère qu'il est pas trop déçu le pauvre » s'inquiéta Gohan.  
« Il le sera sûrement un peu mais ca passera vite, je pense. » fit Goten moins inquiet.  
« En plus il s'est bien battu tout de même, il n'a pas grand chose à se reprocher ! » dit pour sa part Léo.

Sur ce petit échange entre professeurs, l'élève prodige arriva auprès des ses enseignants.

« Ah voici notre combattant d'élite ! » fit Gohan d'un air joyeux.  
« Le combattant d'élite, c'est Daigo, c'est lui qui a gagné » répondit Kyuso un peu amèrement.  
« Ne dis pas ca Kyuso, tu es tout aussi bon que lui mais lui avait plus d'expérience et cela joue souvent beaucoup dans un combat » répliqua Gohan pour rassurer son jeune élève.  
« Je suis bien d'accord avec Gohan, tu n'a rien à te reprocher, ton adversaire à été très malin mais la prochaine fois tu l'auras, ca ne fait aucun doute ! » acquiesça Goten.  
« D'ailleurs, je suis fier de toi, tu ne t'es pas laissé impressionner et tu t'es donné à fond ! Ta petite ruse sur la fin était bien vu, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais en difficulté ! » ajouta-t-il.

Avec cette avalanche de compliments, Kyuso cessa d'être triste et affichait maintenant un large sourire, voyant que ses professeurs étaient content de lui malgré sa défaite. Cependant, il garda toute de même une légère frustration d'avoir été si près de gagner.   
« Allez viens, tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche et puis te changer aux vestiaires, après ça on ira manger au restaurant non loin du stade. » fit Gohan d'un ton chaleureux pour tenter d'apaiser la frustration de son élève.  
« Je veux bien mais je sais pas où sont les douches moi.. » répondit Kyuso.  
« Ah c'est vrai, je vais t’accompagner alors, je sais où c'est moi. » dit Gohan tout en plaçant son bras le long des épaules de Kyuso.  
« Gohan, t'es trop gentil avec lui, il peut très bien trouver les douches tout seul, il a 11 ans tout de même. » fit Goten qui, sur certains points, ne partageait pas la même vision de l'éducation.  
« Tu me connais Goten, je peux pas m' en empêcher, donc laisse moi lui montrer où c'est et on vous rejoins au restaurant après. » répondit Gohan.  
« Tu sera pire que maman quand tu auras des enfants mais OK, rejoignez donc nous là-bas ! » répliqua Goten sans insister.

Gohan fut amusé par la réflexion et se dit même que Goten n'avait pas tout à fait tort même si il s'estimait pas aussi 'papa-poule' que sa mère n'était 'maman-poule'.

Les deux frères se séparèrent alors pour vite se retrouver autour d'un bon repas tout en fêtant la prestation très honorable de Kyuso. Ce dîner festif réconforta ce dernier tant tout le monde présent n'avait que d'éloges pour lui.

Après ce fort bon souper, tous rentrèrent chez eux, le cœur heureux et content de leur journée.

Kyuso fut la star de son école pour avoir su se hisser en finale du prestigieux Tenkaichi Budokai mais se remit vite à l'entraînement, sous la tutelle de Goten bien sur, en vue de gagner le prochain tournoi.

La vie reprit son cours normal et paisible après cette trépidante journée et la paix régna sur Terre comme sur Asraya grâce à ses vaillants défenseurs.

**FIN.**


End file.
